No Mouth But Some Serpent's
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: Suite de Saving connors. Harry retourne à Poudlard, déterminé à protéger son frère Connor, CeluiQuiASurvécut, et de rester dans l’ombre. Mais l’année dernière, deux personnes avaient appris la vérité sur Harry… et cette année deux autres l’apprendront aus
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Doraline, Spirituel, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Kameya, Mayu

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Aléniore_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **1; **Traduit : **24,33; **En cours : **25,26,27,28,30,31,32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Spirituel Love_

**&**

_**Voici le deuxième tome de L'arc des sacrifices**_

_**Passez un bon moment et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!**_

_**Eni et Onarluca**_

**&**

**Chapitre un : L'été pourri**

« Harry, est-ce que tout va bien »

Harry retint un gémissement, et sourit à son frère, qui était assis sur son lit. Connor avait habituellement le sommeil lourd, et ne se réveillait pas quand on faisait du bruit dans la chambre. Harry devait s'être redressé plus vivement qu'il ne le pensait, ou avait laissé échappé un cri quand son rêve l'avait laissé tranquille.

« Je vais bien » murmura-t-il. « Juste un cauchemar. Je sors quelques instants. » Il jeta les couvertures sur le côté et vérifia que son pyjama était bien attaché. Il enfila le pull-over qu'il avait porté ce jour-là, qui avait été jeté au bout du lit plus tôt.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec toi ? » Connor eut du mal à articuler cette phrase, et déjà laissa échapper un bâillement. Harry poussa un soupir de remerciement. Il était peut être réveillé, mais rien ne pourrait empêcher son frère jumeau de se rendormir.

« J'en suis sûr. Merci. »

« D'accord… » Connor se mit à ronfler avant de ne pouvoir finir sa phrase. Harry se glissa hors de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, et descendit les escaliers. Aucun son ne provenait de la chambre de ses parents au-dessus des escaliers, et aucune lumière n'éclairait la cuisine. Juste pour être sûr, Harry utilisa le sortilège _Lumos_ pour regarder l'horloge de la famille sur le mur. Les mains de tout le monde indiquaient AU LIT, celles de Sirius et Remus aussi même s'ils ne se trouvaient à Godric's Hollow actuellement. La main de Harry pointait EN TRAIN DE TRUANDERmais se dirigea vers ENTRAINEMENT quand Harry se décida à faire ses devoirs de vacances.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'y mettre, pensa-t-il alors qu'il sortait silencieusement de la maison, et se dirigeait vers la pelouse se trouvant devant la maisonIl ne pourrait plus se rendormir.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de Poudlard pour l'été, et chaque nuit Harry avait rêvé de deux personnages sombres et mystérieux. L'un se trouvait dans un endroit bien trop petit pour lui, gémissant de douleur et de peine. L'autre était battu dans un endroit à peine plus large, un flot continu de gémissements s'échappant de sa gorge. Harry ne savait quoi penser de ces rêves. Il supposait que ce devait être des bribes de sa confrontation avec Voldemort, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils l'attaqueraient _lui_. Il aurait pu comprendre que Connor devaient les avoir. Son jumeau était le Survivant, celui qui avait une cicatrice en forme de cœur et qui était connecté à Voldemort.

Mais Connor dormait, toujours imperturbable, chaque nuit, pendant que Harry faisait des cauchemars.

Il secoua la tête et essaya de penser à autre chose. Il avait eu d'étranges rêves pendant l'année scolaire, aussi, et s'inquiéter de ceux-ci ne l'emmenait nulle part. Quand et si la signification des deux personnes sombres se révèlerait d'eux-mêmes, il serait prêt à agir en conséquence ;

Mais pour l'instant, il allait passer en revue ses sortilèges sans baguette.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_ » dit-il, se concentrant, et quand il retira sa main, sa baguette flottait dans les airs. Harry sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à la lueur des barrières qui entouraient leur maison, ce qui empêchait de bien apercevoir les étoiles. Les barrières avaient toujours été leur vie, prévenant une attaque de Mangemorts ou d'autres mignons de Voldemort qui auraient pu vouloir se venger. Elles empêchaient également le Ministère de détecter l'usage de magie d'une personne n'ayant pas l'âge réglementaire.

Leur mère avait toujours prétendu que c'était un effet purement accidentel. Harry en doutait. Lily Potter faisait rarement quelque chose par accident. Cependant, c'était quelque chose qui n'avait jamais été rapporté au Ministère.

Il passa facilement en revue les sorts sans baguette qu'il avait pratiqués si souvent qu'il pouvait presque les utiliser pendant son sommeil, ce qui était bien utile durant le court moment de faiblesse survenant entre le sommeil et le réveil_. Nox, Lumos, Finite Incantatem, Wingardium Leviosa, Incendio, Accio, Protego, Reducto, _le Sort d'Explosion, et plusieurs autres, sortirent ainsi rapidement de sa bouche, produisant leurs effets, et le laissant plus réveillé que détendu.

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors qu'ils les avaient tous revus. Il savait quel sort il voulait améliorer : le sort de la Cage que Voldemort avait utilisé durant leur bataille à la fin du moi de mai, _Cavea. _Harry voulait voir s'il pouvait le reproduire, et le plus important, s'il pouvait le contrer. Si durant la bataille, il pouvait le contrer, il pourrait ainsi épargner Connor.

Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait essayé, il n'avait réussi à produire qu'un faisceau aveuglant de lumière bleue qui avait rayonné à travers les fenêtres et réveillé leurs parents. Harry avait dû s'excuser et inventer une histoire d'accident dû au somnambulisme pour James, qui n'était pas au courant de l'entraînement de Harry et son serment à protéger son frère. Leur mère l'avait pris à part après cet incident et l'avertit de ne recommencer qu'en sa présence.

Elle n'était pas présente en ce moment.

Harry ferma les yeux et pensa à un autre sort, _Diffindo._ Il était sur le point de le lancer quand une voix lui parvint de l'herbe à côté de lui, le surprenant.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ta magie perturbe mon sommeil._ »

Harry se retourna et focalisa sa magie sur un seul point, érigeant un bouclier d'un _Protego. _Cela le protègerait de la plupart des sorts, et après tant d'expérience, il était aussi rapide qu'il le pensait.

Mais il ne vit personne sur l'herbe, et il cligna des yeux, ne sachant que faire. Peut-être Connor était-il sorti pour jouer avec lui, mais il ne pensait pas que son frère pouvait se cacher si bien.

_Ça pouvait être une plaisanterie de Sirius, _pensa-t-il, puis il sourit. Son parrain venait souvent leur rendre visite à Godric's Hollow, et il pensait sûrement que venir dans le noir et faire peur à Harry comme cela était une bonne blague.

« Très drôle, Sirius, » répondit-il. « Tu peux sortir de ta cachette maintenant. Tu m'as eu. Je m'ennuyais et j'exerçais ma magie. »

« _Qui est Sirius ?_ »

Harry remarqua cette fois-ci un mouvement grâce au _Lumos_. Il regarda attentivement l'herbe et un serpent ondula sur celle-ci, s'arrêtant pour le regarder d'un air interrogateur. Sa langue fouetta l'air comme pour sentir son odeur.

Harry respira avec peine. Il reconnut les marques du serpent, des rayures noires sur un corps doré. S'il inclinait la tête sur le côté, il aurait pu voir la forme d'une tête de mort aux tibias croisés, qui se répétait plusieurs fois. C'était un serpent de la race des Locusta, une créature magique rare en Grande-Bretagne. Une simple morsure pouvait tuer un homme, et un seul serpent possédait assez de poison pour tuer une baleine. Le pire était que le venin était magique en lui-même, empêchant toute action possible d'un anti-venin ; de plus, les serpents étaient assez intelligents et assez sadiques pour traquer des enfants en bas âge quand ils étaient en colère, et ils distillaient leur poison afin de faire durer l'agonie le plus longtemps possible.

Harry ne savait pas comment un Locusta avait pu franchir les barrières de Godric's Hollow. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait lui parler. Mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que celui-ci se trouve près de Connor.

« Va-t-en » chuchota-t-il, souhaitant savoir lancer l'_Avada Kedavra_, et préparant sa magie à utiliser le sortilège d'explosion. « Juste va-t-en. »

« _Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Je viens juste d'arriver. Et j'apprécie plutôt ta compagnie. » _Le serpent se rapprocha un peu plus. « _Ce n'est pas si fréquent de trouver un mortel pouvant parler aux serpents. J'en ai connu une une fois, mais elle est moi n'avions pas grand-chose en commun. Elle m'a dit de partir après avoir passé trois saisons avec moi. » _Le serpent leva la tête, et effectua une sorte de danse, « _Ne suis-je pas magnifique ?_ »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles », dit Harry. « Je ne peux pas parler aux serpents ». Le fait qu'il le pouvait commençait sérieusement à le perturber. Il décida de ne pas se laisser faire. L'important, comme toujours, était de protéger Connor.

« _Bien sûr que tu le peux_ », dit le Locusta, semblant amusé. Elle baissa la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient d'un vert brillant, comme ceux de Lily quand elle était en colère. « _Tu le pouvais également il y a peu de temps, quand votre bataille a dérangé la Forêt dans laquelle j'habitais, et je t'ai vu combattre l'autre personne qui parle aux serpents. Il a donné un ordre au sien ». _Le Locusta siffla d'une manière colérique ce à quoi Harry pensa qu'elle se comportait tout à fait comme un sang-pur qui aurait été offensé. « _C'est une créature dégradante. Elle se laisse donné des ordres par lui ! Je mourrais avant de me soumettre à un tel contrôle. »_

« Tu as vu Connor se battre avec Voldemort ? » souffla Harry. Il se souvint du Mage Noir parlant à Nagini, lui ordonnant d'attaquer, mais – « Il parlait Anglais. »

« _Il ne le faisait pas », _dit le Locusta, qui se rapprocha de Harry. « _Il le commandait en Fourchelangue. Tu l'as compris. Tu peux parler le Fourchelangue, mais à tes oreilles, tu le comprends comme ton propre langage. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ». _Elle ne semblait pas non plus s'en soucier. « _Je t'ai suivi parce que j'étais curieuse de savoir qui tu étais, et d'après ce dont j'ai pu voir, tu te débrouilles très bien. »_

« Je me débrouille bien en quoi ? ». Harry garda sa baguette dirigée vers elle, et se souvint de certaines choses à propos des Locusta. Ils frappaient très vite, et étaient presque aussi rapide que des runespoors. Ils étaient autonomes, ne servant aucun maître. Les sorciers qui gardaient les serpents pour se reproduire ou pour les observer, ou pour leur venin étaient presque tous morts, faisant de la possession d'un Locusta, un crime de la plus haute importance en Grande-Bretagne.

Bien sûr, d'après les souvenirs d'Harry, aucun des sorciers qui les avait étudié n'avaient jamais été Fourchelangue.

_Et moi non plus, _pensa-t-il, était sur le point de devenir hystérique. _Seuls les mages Noirs ont ce talent, et je ne suis pas mauvais. Je ne le suis pas. Le Choixpeau m'a mis à Serpentard, mais Connor a dit que j'étais encore bon. Je dois l'être._

_« Occupe-toi de moi », _dit le Locusta, attirant son attention. Harry s'en voulut d'avoir oublié sa présence. Qu'il soit Fourchelangue ou non, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait utiliser ce don, donc il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter_. « J'ai besoin que quelqu'un prenne soin de moi, qu'on polisse mes écailles et qu'on me nourrisse avec la meilleure nourriture. J'aime les œufs. Et le lait. Et les oiseaux. Et les bonbons. Et - »_

« Je ne vais certainement pas m'occuper de toi ! » siffla Harry en retour, et pendant un moment, il pensa avoir entendu sa voix comme elle devait l'entendre, pleine de sifflements. Il ne parlait certainement pas anglais.

Il arrêta d'y penser. Il n'était _pas_ mauvais. Il s'empêcherait de le devenir.

« _Bien sûr que tu vas le faire, » _dit le Locusta. « _Je t'ai observé. Ta possession la plus chère est ce garçon qui partage ton nid. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le mordrai »._

Harry avala sa salive. Il savait qu'elle le ferait. Il ne pourrait jamais surveiller Connor jour et nuit, et à moins de la tuer maintenant, elle trouverait un moyen de le mordre.

_Á moins que je ne la tue maintenant_.

Il leva sa baguette, sur le point de lui jeter un sort, mais le Locusta _bougea, _se précipita en avant, s'entortilla autour de sa jambe, puis s'enroula autour de son bras gauche. Harry se prépara à être mordu, et changea l'angle de sa baguette. Il la tuerait quand même, même s'il devait mourir pour cela. Il avait toujours été préparé à sacrifier sa vie pour Connor. Il pouvait le faire maintenant.

Le Locusta ne le mordit pas. Au lieu de cela, elle brilla, puis elle était partie.

Harry ramena sa baguette plus près, pour regarder son bras à la lumière du _Lumos_. Le Locusta était devenue une tache noire et dorée sur son avant-bras gauche. Harry la toucha de sa baguette. Il ne sentit que de la peau.

_Comme la Marque des ténèbres, _pensa-t-il, et pendant un moment il trembla de dégoût.

_Mon nom est Sylarana, _dit la voix du Locusta d'un ton suffisant dans sa tête. _Tu t'occuperas de moi et très bien, je resterai avec toi comme cela, ou je reviendrai à la vie et mordrai ce garçon. Ou n'importe qui._

_« _Comment as-tu fait ? » murmura Harry. « Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les Locusta pouvait faire cela ».

_Nous le pouvons, avec ceux qui peuvent parler aux serpents. Et je le veux. Maintenant, prends bien soin de moi._

Harry caressa la peau de son bras, se sentant ridicule, mais n'osant en faire plus. Il pensa à quelques compliments et les lui murmura.

Les sifflements de contentement du reptile résonnèrent dans son esprit durant un moment.

Harry combattit son envie d'être malade, et recommença à la caresser.

« Maman, Maman ! »

Harry observa la scène avec un sourire. Lui et Connor avait passé la plupart de la journée dehors – Harry faisant les devoirs supplémentaires que le Professeur Snape lui avait donné pour les vacances, Connor étudiant les livres de l'histoire du monde de la Magie imposés par Lily – et la chaleur s'était abattu sur Connor, le rendant presque malade. Harry n'avait pas du tout été surpris, quand le vieil hibou des Weasley, Errol, avait trébuché lors de son passage dans le trou spécial créé pour lui dans les barrières. Connor avait alors saisi et Errol et la lettre qu'il transportait.

D'après la voix de son jumeau, Harry pensait que la lettre apportait de bonnes nouvelles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lily Potter, sortit de la maison. Harry se détendit un peu. Leur mère était la seule qui savait tout à propose du fait que Harry s'entraînait, et l'avait encouragé à devenir le Gardien du Secret de Connor, que Harry pouvait sacrifier sa vie pour son frère si cela devait être nécessaire, et restait dans l'ombre, le protégeant. Elle ne connaissait pas tout de Harry, mais elle en savait la plupart, et il pouvait baisser sa garde avec elle et laisser tomber son masque.

« Les Weasley m'invite à faire des courses avec eux sur le Chemin de Traverse le 31 juillet ! » dit Connor, sautant sur place. Il s'arrêta un long moment, puis ajouta, comme si Lily pouvait oublier cette date, « C'est le jour de notre anniversaire ! »

« Je sais », dit Lily, et regarda Harry. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, faisant comprendre à sa mère qu'il était d'accord avec le fait que Connor aille au Chemin de Traverse, du moment qu'il fût bien protégé. Leur mère se retourna vers Connor, dont les yeux noisette brillaient avec espoir. « D'accord, Connor. Tu peux y aller. Ton père, Harry et moi allons venir. Nous pouvons certainement acheter tes affaires scolaires ce jour-là aussi. »

« Ouais ! » dit Connor, et serra contre lui les jambes de Lily. « Merci, Maman ! Je vais aller répondre à Ron tout de suite ! »

Il rentra dans la maison, probablement pour trouver une plume et du parchemin. Harry secoua la tête. Connor avait laissé derrière lui le nécessaire d'écriture qu'il avait utilisé pour prendre des notes, et aurait pu l'utiliser.

Lily resta debout à regarder l'intérieur de la maison un long moment. Puis elle se tourna et s'avança vers Harry, s'asseyant sur l'herbe près de lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?_

Harry ignora la question de Sylarana, bien qu'il toucha son bras gauche pour l'apaiser. Sylarana semblait plus curieuse que menaçante quand elle posait des questions sur leurs parents. Et elle attendait visiblement la réponse à sa question, ce que lui apporta sa mère l'instant suivant, parlant d'une voix basse.

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'avancée de l'entraînement de Connor ? »

Harry soupira et laissa les dernières traces d'un sourire s'estomper. Quand il parlait avec Lily, presque d'égal à égal, et de gardien du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu à un autre, il ne pouvait pas mentir. « Pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, Mère. Il ne voit pas pourquoi il doit apprendre toute cette histoire et les règles de la politique, après que nous l'en aillions tenu éloigné si longtemps. J'ai parlé avec lui quelques fois, à propos du fait que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avait besoin d'unir et de diriger le monde de la sorcellerie afin de se débarrasser de Voldemort, mais il ne le voit pas de cette manière. Il le voit comme une bataille dramatique entre lui et Voldemort, comme ce qui s'est passé en Mai. Il ne pense pas à ce qui arrivera après, ou d'avoir besoin d'aide. »

Lily soupira en retour et acquiesça. « Je le pense aussi », dit-elle. « Bien, je vais continuer à lui faire lire des livres et lui dire ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Je dirai aussi à Remus de lui raconter quelques histoires à propos de sa vie parmi les loups-garous. Connor préfère les histoires à l'Histoire. »

Harry acquiesça, un sentiment d'affection l'envahissant. Connor préféraient les histoires à l'Histoire, et surtout ceux à propose de duels. Il préférait manger des bonbons qu'apprendre. Il connaissait les sortilèges de première année qu'il devait savoir, et les réussissait parfaitement, mais sans aucune volonté de posséder un grand pouvoir. Jusqu'à sa confrontation avec Voldemort, il en savait très peu du vrai Mal ; Voldemort était venu pour lui, et l'avait effrayé quand Connor avait renvoyé à son expéditeur, à un âge si avancé qu'il ne se rappelait de rien.

Mais Connor fut marqué pour la vie, et Harry n'allait pas laisser Connor se faire corrompre ou tuer. Il connaîtrait l'Histoire, les politesses des sangs-purs, les sortilèges – de magie noire ou autre – que Connor n'avait le temps d'utiliser. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il avait été réparti à Serpentard, pour pouvoir trouver un chemin pour Connor parmi les Mages noirs. C'était la seule raison qui avait un sens pour Harry.

_Tu es stupide, _dit Sylarana dans sa tête.

L'aspect le plus dérangeant dans la relation avec le Locusta était le fait qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il lui dit qu'elle était aussi belle que la lumière du soleil dans l'herbe, elle siffla et se laissa distraire.

« Harry ? »

Il cligna des yeux et revint à sa mère qui était penchée au dessus de lui.

« Sirius va venir avec vous à Poudlard cette année », commença Lily.

Harry la regarda. Leur mère mit rapidement ses mains sur ses épaules et secoua la tête.

« Pas à cause de ça », dit-elle. « Pas parce que tu as échoué, Harry. Personne ne pouvait se douter que Voldemort se cachait dans la tête de Quirell. Personne. » Elle le secoua un peu. « Ne te blâme pas pour cela. »

Harry acquiesça, mais difficilement. Il pensait que la culpabilité qu'il ressentait était méritée. Il serait plus sur ses gardes dans le futur, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres attaquerait son frère.

_Un vrai imbécile, _annonça Sylarana.

« Officiellement, il sera l'assistant de Madame Bibine, et aidera à arbitrer les matches de Quidditch », continua Lily, souriant à Harry. « Officieusement, il aidera à surveiller Connor, même dans la tour de Gryffondor et les classes où tu pourrais avoir du mal à te rendre. C'est juste un peu d'aide supplémentaire. Il pensera qu'il est le seul gardien de Connor, bien sûr, mais nous savons tous les deux quel beau travail tu as accompli pour lui ». Elle l'enlaça et le tint contre elle un long moment.

Harry se détendit, petit à petit. Non, il _n'avait pas échoué. _Il avait sauvé Connor d'un troll, et des Lestrange, et l'avait aidé à vaincre Voldemort grâce à l'amour qui coulait dans ses veines. Il pouvait le faire. Il accepterait la présence de Sirius. Leur parrain était merveilleusement amusant, il l'aiderait avec Connor et il détestait tout ce qui était Serpentard ou mauvais. Si Harry se dirigeait un jour du côté obscur, alors Sirius le lui dirait, et le ramènerait vers la Lumière – par la peau du cou si cela était nécessaire.

« Remus ne peut pas venir ? » demanda-t-il. Remus était le parrain de Connor, et était aussi protecteur envers son filleul que Sirius, mais d'une manière plus douce. De plus, il était le meilleur pour enchanter Connor avec des histoires.

Lily secoua la tête. « Ils n'ont pas encore perfectionné la potion Tue-Loup. Jusqu'à ce que cela soit fait, les parents ne tolèreront pas Remus à Poudlard. »

Harry acquiesça. Il apprécierait quand même la présence de Sirius.

_C'est quelqu'un d'autre que j'aimerais bien mordre, _dit rêveusement Sylarana dans sa tête.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, oubliant presque la présence de sa mère, puis l'entendit s'exclamer. Harry leva les yeux.

Un grand-duc noir voletait derrière les barrières de protection. Après un moment, il trouva le trou qu'Harry avait créé en prévision de son arrivée, puis descendit en flèche vers le sol, et se posa à quelques pieds de Harry. Il leva la patte, à laquelle était accrochée une lettre.

« Et qui est-ce ? » Les sourcils de Lily atteignaient presque ses cheveux.

Harry rougit alors qu'il libérait la lettre. Il avait pensé qu'il aurait eu le temps d'expliquer à sa mère avant que ça ne se produise – surtout qu'il n'avait pas pensé que cela arriverait. « Hum, Mère, voici Imperius, le grand-duc de Draco. »

Imperius regardait Lily de ses yeux jaunes et brillants. Lily le regarda en retour avec des yeux verts, qui se rétrécirent.

« Un hibou Malfoy peut passer à travers les barrières » dit-elle.

Harry tressaillit. « Hum. Oui ? »

« Harry, » dit Lily, de la voix douce qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était très déçue. « C'était dangereux. »

Harry baissa la tête et rougit. « Je sais. Mais Draco voulait m'écrire, et je pensais qu'il était moins dangereux pour un hibou de venir, que de laisser Hedwige partir. On aurait pu la voir. »

« Tu pouvais refuser, » souligna sa mère.

« C'était dur, sans lui dire pourquoi, » admit Harry. Sa mère n'avait pas été présente pour entendre la voix suppliante de Draco, et elle n'avait pas été là non plus pour voir le choc sur son visage quand Harry avait laissé entendre qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement pas communiquer de tout l'été. « Et je ne pensais pas qu'il fallait lui dire pourquoi. »

« Oui, bien sûr que non, » dit Lily, qui se remit à regarder Imperius pendant un moment. Ensuite, elle secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que le jeune Malfoy dit ? »

Harry parcourut la lettre, puis ferma les yeux avec un soupir d'exaspération. « Il veut me voir au Chemin de Traverse. Le jour de notre anniversaire. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le veut, » murmura Lily. « Bien, maintenant il est impératif que nous venions avec toi et Connor. » Elle se releva. « Ecris-lui et dis-lui que tu viendras. »

Harry acquiesça, se remettant debout. « Et veux-tu vérifier la présence de sortilèges de traçage sur Imperius ? » demanda-t-il mais la baguette de sa mère était déjà sortie.

Silencieusement, il rentra dans la maison, pour trouver de quoi écrire et nourrir Sylarana, qui lui disait que la chair fraîche de Connor devait avoir bon goût.

Lily soupira. Elle avait utilisé tous les charmes de détection qu'elle connaissait, mais elle ne trouva rien. Imperius lui lança un regard de pur dégoût, puis prit son envol pour rejoindre la volière derrière la maison, où les oiseaux de la famille passaient le plus clair de leur temps.

_Peut-être que c'est stupide de s'inquiéter, _pensa Lily, se rasseyant, et laissant le soleil et le vent caresser ses cheveux. _Mais ce sont les Malfoy._

Elle était devenue quasiment hystérique après avoir reçu la première lettre de Harry l'année dernière, quand il avait écrit qu'il était devenu ami avec Draco Malfoy. Quel était le plan du jeune garçon ? De plus, qu'est-ce que Harry pensait qu'il était en train de faire ? Il savait que les Malfoy étaient des Mangemorts. Il avait étudié en détail, toutes les familles ennemies de Connor.

Mais la nécessité de conserver le pouvoir de Harry et sa position vis-à-vis de Connor secrets l'avait encouragé à accepter cette amitié. Et elle n'avait constaté aucune conséquence ; Harry avait survécu à une visite au Manoir Malfoy, Noël dernier.

Lily ferma les yeux. _Les Malfoy avaient toujours été attirés par le pouvoir. Et Harry…_

Harry était le plus puissant sorcier de son âge qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle s'en était rendue compte la nuit où elle et James avaient atteint la maison vide quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était censé retenir leurs fils en captivité, et réalisé dans un sursaut de panique, l'horrible tour que leur avait joué Peter. Ils retournèrent à Godric's Hollow pour retrouver les barrières abaissées et le Seigneur des Ténèbres mort ou même moins que mort. Le pouvoir de Harry flottait littéralement autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose à attaquer. Le Mage Noir pouvait facilement l'avoir entraîner vers les Ténèbres. Lily l'avait alors converti en protecteur pour son bien et ainsi il avait pu apprendre des sortilèges et même la magie sans baguette, travaillant pour la Lumière au lieu de se battre contre.

Mais seulement en partie pour sa santé. Connor était le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu, la figure la plus précieuse dans cette guerre. Harry représentait le sacrifice, le chevalier caché dans les ténèbres travaillant pour le roi Connor. Si Harry devait mourir, ou laisser tomber sa sécurité, sa santé ou une enfance normale pour surveiller Connor, alors il le ferait, ça, Lily le savait. Il le ferait avec plaisir même, après le long entraînement qu'il avait subi. Il pensait qu'il n'existait d'autre but plus important.

Elle savait que c'était la bonne chose à faire, la prophétie ayant désigné le plus jeune frère comme étant leur sauveur.

Lily Evans Potter hocha la tête et serra les poings.

_Je sais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Mais le soir, je reste toujours allongée dans mon lit en me demandant si c'était la chose la plus _juste _à faire._

Des pensées comme celles-ci étaient une autre chose qui l'encourageait à accepter l'amitié de Harry avec le jeune Malfoy. Jusqu'à ce que Draco fasse quelque chose pour blesser Connor, ce serait un lot de consolation pour un garçon qui avait abandonné tant de choses.

_Mais le moment où il le fera…_

_Bien. Le moment où il essaiera de blesser Connor, Harry saurait quoi faire._

« Lily ? » appela la voix de James, provenant de derrière la maison.

Lily se leva et son visage redevint lisse, portant un masque, puis remit en place les barrières. Elle et Harry avaient abandonné leur innocence ; James et Connor avaient conservé la leur. C'était quelque chose qui devait rester en place. James ne devait jamais savoir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Je suis ici, James » répondit-elle, et laissa son mari faire le tour de la maison et l'enlacer.

Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'elle se reposait contre lui. _Serre-moi fort, s'il te plaît, _pensa-t-elle mais n'osant pas le lui dire. _Quand tu me tiens comme ça, je peux penser que tout va bien se passer, et je n'ai pas à croire en l'existence de Mages Noirs._

**À suivre**


	2. Vieilles rivalités familiales

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Doraline, Spirituel, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Kameya, Mayu

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Aléniore_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **2; **Traduit : **24,33; **En cours : **25,26,27,28,30,31,32

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Spirituel Love_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartienne (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Passez un bon moment et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2 : Vieilles rivalités familiales**

« Ron ! »

« Connor ! Joyeux anniversaire, vieux ! »

Harry dissimula un sourire en voyant Ron et Connor se précipiter l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant toute une année, alors qu'ils n'avaient été séparés que quelques semaines. Ils semblaient ne plus savoir quoi faire alors qu'ils se rejoignaient, et se contentèrent d'une légère étreinte et de tapes dans le dos. Ensuite Connor recula et remarqua autour de Ron les autres membres de la famille Weasley, qui les avaient retrouvés juste devant le mur de briques au fond du Chaudron Baveur.

« Gred et Forge » dit-il, avec un large sourire, et Harry pensa que c'était probablement une blague entre eux qu'il ne saisissait pas. « Vous avez inventé quelque chose d'intéressant récemment? »

« Oui » répondit immédiatement l'un des jumeaux. Harry n'avait jamais appris à les différencier, car il n'avait pas passé assez de temps à la tour Gryffondor l'année dernière. Il décida de remédier à cela cette année. Cela l'empêcherait de devenir plus Serpentard, et c'était tout aussi bien, après les moyens extrêmes qu'avait employés le professeur Rogue pour le 'persuader' l'an dernier. « Essaye le. » Il tendit à Connor un gâteau jaune et plat, qui l'examina nerveusement.

« Euh - non merci, George, » dit-il

« Je suis Fred, » dit le jumeau.

« Non, je suis Fred, » dit l'autre.

Connor rit avec Ron. Harry observait. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas être aussi à l'aise avec les autres personnes que l'était son frère jumeau. Connor s'était merveilleusement bien adapté quand il avait quitté Godric's Hollow et était entré dans le vaste monde sorcier. Les choses que les autres avaient considérées comme allant de soi, il les avait apprises aussi, même s'il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec sa célébrité.

Mais Harry repoussa l'envie d'une existence qui ne pouvait pas être, et se souvint que la vie qu'il menait était bien meilleure. S'il _était _vraiment la moitié d'une personne comme Connor, il devrait porter trop d'attention aux autres. De cette manière, il pouvait surveiller son frère.

« Connor, mon chéri, » dit Mrs Weasley, en étreignant le frère de Harry assez fort pour l'empêcher de respirer. Harry étudia son visage pendant un moment. Il savait qu'elle avait perdu deux frères lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort. Mais elle ne montrait aucune trace de tristesse. Peut-être que la perte avait eu lieu assez de temps auparavant pour qu'elle puisse la surmonter. « Je suis si contente que tes parents aient accepté de te laisser venir. » Elle regarda ensuite Lily et James, et tendit une main, avec un sourire un peu nerveux. "Molly Weasley. Et voici mon mari Arthur. » Elle fit un signe de tête vers l'homme roux et légèrement enrobé à côté d'elle, qui était en train de rassurer une fille aux cheveux rouges qui paraissait nerveuse, probablement sa fille. Il leva les yeux, confus quand sa femme le siffla, et avança pour offrir sa main.

« James Potter » dit leur père avec un sourire, et il serra la main d'Arthur en retour. « Voici ma femme Lily. » Leur mère fit un signe de tête, ses yeux scannant la façon dont Connor se tenait entre les jumeaux et Ron. Son visage se relaxa une seconde plus tard quand la fille se rapprocha de Connor. Harry comprenait. Entouré de tant de personnes, son jumeau faisait une cible plus difficile à atteindre.

« Vous avez entendu parlé de notre fils Ron, bien sûr » Molly Weasley était clairement excitée. « Et voici notre fille Ginny. Elle va entrer à Poudlard cette année. » Ginny baissa subitement la tête et rougit, assez pour que la couleur de son visage rivalise avec celle de ses cheveux. « Ce sont nos jumeaux, Fred et George- » Elle les pointa du doigt, incertaine.

« Tu as encore tout faux, Maman » dit le jumeau de gauche. « _Je suis _George. »

Molly Weasley l'ignora, et indiqua le plus vieux garçon Weasley qui s'était avancé derrière Arthur, ses mains calmement croisées devant lui. « Et voici notre fils Percy » dit-elle, une indubitable fierté dans la voix. « Il est en sixième année, et il est préfet de Gryffondor, n'est ce pas Percy, chéri? »

Percy acquiesça. Harry le regarda longuement. Percy avait d'énormes cercles noirs sous les yeux, et ses mains n'étaient pas vraiment croisées tellement elles étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. C'était comme s'il avait été soumis à une grande tension ou une grande inquiétude récemment. Mais sa voix était calme et polie alors qu'il disait, "Oui, Mère. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Mrs Potter." Il prit la main de Lily, et elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux durant un long moment avant de sourire.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer aussi, Percy » dit elle calmement, et ensuite elle poussa Harry vers l'avant d'une main sur son épaule. « Voici notre autre fils, Harry. Il va retourner à Poudlard pour sa seconde année, tout comme Connor. »

Mrs Weasley cligna des yeux à la vue de Harry, et dit, pour cacher sa confusion, « oh, comme c'est adorable. » Elle s'arrêta pendant un long moment, puis dit, « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un autre fils. »

James toussa et se pencha vers Lily pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Harry. « Harry est notre petit garçon silencieux » dit-il tendrement. « C'est le frère jumeau de Connor, mais vous ne l'avez jamais su, et ils sont si différents. Notre Harry adore les livres et étudier, n'est-ce pas, Harry? »

Harry sourit à son père. C'était la manière dont les choses devaient se passer. Harry avait souvent le sentiment que James l'aimait mais sans jamais le comprendre vraiment. Comment quelqu'un pouvait _ne pas_ vouloir passer le plus clair de son temps à jouer au Quidditch et à faire des farces, et vouloir s'asseoir en compagnie de livres vieux et poussiéreux ? Mais c'était ce qui était attendu, comme James ne savait rien des efforts de Harry à protéger Connor.

« Oui, Père » dit-il.

Quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à Mrs Weasley, son visage s'était un peu éclairci. « Percy était pareil quand il était enfant » avoua-t-elle, dans un chuchotement qui n'était pas vraiment un chuchotement.

« Mère » dit Percy, d'un ton de souffrance. Harry le regarda de nouveau. Son visage était encore tendu, et son sourire joyeux accentuait cette impression au lieu de l'atténuer. Harry supposait que c'était à cause de problèmes de famille, que tout le monde connaissait et que lui-même ignorait. Il n'y avait aucune loi disant que les Weasley devaient partager tous leurs secrets avec les Potter, ou que Connor, s'il était au courant, devait tout raconter à sa famille.

« Mais tu dois sûrement être à Gryffondor » continua Mrs Weasley, en ignorant son fils. « Pourquoi Ron ne m'a pas du tout parlé de toi dans ses lettres? » Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de son plus jeune fils, qui défiait Connor de manger un gâteau des jumeaux.

« Je suis à Serpentard, madame » dit doucement Harry.

Il grimaça intérieurement quand l'éclat de ses yeux diminua un peu, mais il se dit qu'il s'y attendait. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait changer de maison, plus maintenant ; Dumbledore ne le permettrait pas. Mais il pouvait se comporter le plus possible comme un Gryffondor. C'était ce qu'il ferait à partir de maintenant.

_Pourquoi le voudrais-tu? _lui demanda Sylarana.

« Oh » dit Mrs Weasley, après un long silence embarrassant. « Comme c'est ... adorable » se reprit-elle après un moment, puis elle frappa dans ses mains pour rassembler sa famille. « Nous allons acheter les robes en premier, bien sûr » répondit-elle, aux gémissements de ses enfants. « Mais ensuite nous pouvons aller chez Florian Fortarôme, je pense. » Elle sourit quand Connor applaudit. Harry sourit aussi. Aucun des parents n'était particulièrement adeptes des enchantements que procuraient les glaces. « Et ensuite, c'est une surprise ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Harry. « Tu peux venir avec nous, chéri. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Merci, madame, mais je dois voir des amis. »

Molly acquiesça, et ensuite elle et Arthur, qui était en pleine conversation sur le Quidditch avec James, commencèrent à partir en entraînant Connor avec eux. Lily attendit qu'ils soient presque hors de vue, puis se tourna vers James.

« Sirius est en train de les suivre? »

James renifla légèrement. « Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un auror pour rien, Lily. »

« Il n'est pas _resté _un auror » dit Lily, avec un ton que Harry n'avait jamais entendu dans la voix de sa mère. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il, quand Connor était derrière les barrières à la maison, sa sûreté ne dépendait pas que de Sirius.

« Ce n'était pas sa faute » répondit immédiatement James. « Si Mrs Zabini ne peut pas supporter une simple farce- »

« Quand même » dit Lily d'un ton brusque. « Il suit Connor ? »

« Oui, mon amour » dit James, en rapprochant sa femme de lui. « Bien sûr. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir l'air si inquiète. »

Harry pensait que si. Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, et il semblait que la moitié de la communauté sorcière avait choisi ce jour-là pour faire leurs courses. Tout de même, ils pouvaient faire confiance aux Weasley et à Sirius pour assurer la sûreté de Connor, et ils le devaient, comme Connor ne voulaient pas que ses parents les suivent et Harry ne pouvait pas le faire ouvertement.

« Harry ! »

Surpris, Harry s'était tout juste retourné à moitié quand Draco Malefoy le percuta, l'étreignant au moins aussi étroitement que Mrs Weasley avait étreint Connor. Ensuite, Draco le relâcha brusquement et tendit sa main comme l'héritier d'une famille au sang pur se devait de le faire, son visage rougi par l'excitation et ses yeux brillants. « Harry Potter » dit-il. « Je te souhaite la bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse à l'occasion de ton anniversaire. »

Harry cligna des yeux, mais rendit sa poignée de main à Draco. « Merci, Draco » dit-il. Il se surprit à sourire, presque avec impuissance. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Les Malefoy étaient l'une des plus grandes menaces de Connor, et Lucius Malefoy avait choisi d'être un Mangemort - qu'importe ce que Draco pensait à ce sujet - et ils étaient tous des Serpentards, et Draco avait même tout fait pour que Harry passe le moins de temps possible avec son frère durant l'année scolaire. Harry avait pensé à cela tout le temps qu'il avait passé à Godric's Hollow et s'en voulait de s'autoriser cette amitié. Mais quand il était avec Draco, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance.

« Mr Potter. »

Harry se retourna rapidement. Lucius Malefoy avançait vers lui de toute sa hauteur, sa femme Narcissa à son bras. Narcissa sourit quand elle vit Harry, le même étrange mélange d'intérêt prédateur et de chaleur qu'elle lui avait montré pendant les vacances de Noël, quand Harry l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Lucius planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et inclina doucement la tête.

Son regard se dirigea vers James et Lily, et devint glacial. « Mr Potter, également » murmura-t-il. « Et la charmante Mrs Potter. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses parents, et fut choqué par leur transformation. Parfois, il avait tendance à oublier qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux battus contre Voldemort, assez de fois pour que leur disparition soit devenue une priorité pour les Mangemorts. James avait sorti sa baguette, et tremblait au cas où il aurait besoin de s'en servirLily avait les bras croisés. Harry savait qu'elle pourrait être prête à lancer des sorts en un instant dans cette position.

« Ne fais pas de mal à mon fils » grogna James. « N'_ose _même pas lui faire du mal, Malefoy. »

Lucius cligna des yeux. Harry avait l'impression qu'il était vraiment confus, et nota mentalement de se rappeler ce fait curieux dans le futur. Cependant, il s'avéra qu'il n'en eut pas le besoin, alors que le père de Draco haussa les sourcils et expliqua le clignotement immédiatement « Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à ton fils » dit-il, et son regard retourna vers Harry. « Le jeune Mr Potter m'a beaucoup impressionné lors de sa visite au Manoir. Nous nous sommes compris. » Il regarda James encore une fois. « J'admets avoir été impressionné de savoir que tu avais pu l'éduquer d'une telle façon. Tu es plus sorcier que je ne le pensais. »

Harry tressaillit. Les propos déloyaux n'étaient pas _si _cinglants, comparés à ceux tenus par Lucius au Manoir, mais James avait un fort caractère.

James pointa sa baguette et commença, « _Diff- »_

« _Expelliarmus _! » dit clairement Lily, et la baguette de son mari sauta dans ses mains. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Honnêtement, James. » Elle se retourna vers Lucius et Narcissa, et même si son attitude n'était pas chaleureuse, Harry était au moins sûr qu'elle n'allait pas les attaquer. « Veuillez pardonner mon mari » dit-elle. « Il a parfois des ...problèmes quand on lui rappelle des choses qu'il préfèrerait oublier. » Elle haussa encore les sourcils quand James protesta.

« Bien sûr » dit Lucius, l'image même de la courtoisie. _Personne ne se douterait qu'il était en train de parler à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme une Sang-de-Bourbe,_ pensa Harry en le regardant. Il ressentit un peu d'admiration ; il savait combien c'était difficile de maintenir un visage impassible, comme il avait besoin de le parfaire lui-même. « Nous devrions partir, dans tous les cas, nous allons acheter les affaires scolaires des garçons et le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry. »

Harry le regarda ouvertement. « Mr Malefoy » réussit-il à dire après un moment, « merci, mais ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire - »

« Bien sûr que ça l'est, Harry » dit Narcissa, un large sourire sur son visage. Sa voix était douce, tout le contraire de ses yeux. « Draco nous a parlé de ton anniversaire pendant toutes les vacances jusqu'à ce nous soyons excités nous-mêmes. Je me sentirais _si _négligente si nous ne t'offrions pas de cadeau. S'il te plaît peux-tu juste nous suivre et nous laisser t'offrir un cadeau en témoignage de notre estime? »

Harry ne savait absolument pas comment refuser sans paraître grossier, donc il hocha la tête et murmura, « Bien sûr, Mrs Malefoy. »

« Quel garçon poli » dit Narcissa et fit un signe de tête à Lily et James. « Un point pour son entraînement. »

Aucun de ses parents ne semblait savoir quoi répondre, donc ils laissèrent tomber. Lily dit, comme elle se retournait, "Harry, nous serons chez Fleury et Bott quand tu auras fini."

« D'accord, Mère » dit Harry.

Draco attendit qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue pour éclater, « C'est _consternant,_ Harry. Est-ce qu'ils te traitent toujours comme ça ? Et les amis de la famille ? Est-ce qu'ils les regardent comme s'ils étaient quelque chose dans lesquels des fléreurs avaient traîné? Comme si - »

« Draco » dit Narcissa, de ce ton doux qui lui si était particulier, et Draco se tut immédiatement. Il se mit en colère, le visage rouge pendant un moment, puis il retrouva sa gaieté.

« Attends de voir ce que nous t'avons acheté, Harry ! C'est _merveilleux_. Et tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer ! Vas-y, essaye de deviner ! »

_Pourquoi pense-t-il que tu peux deviner ce que c'est alors qu'il vient juste de te dire que tu ne le pouvais pas? _Sylarana siffla dans son esprit. _Celui-là est le second choix que je ferai si je dois mordre quelqu'un. Il me _crache _dessus. Dis lui d'arrêter._

Harry dit quelques compliments, et tira la manche de sa robe sur son bras gauche, pour protéger Sylarana des postillons de Draco. Il surprit le regard de Lucius Malefoy sur lui et le sourcil levé. Il opposa au regard curieux du plus vieux des Malefoy, un regard calme, et essaya de deviner.

« Un - un vif d'or » dit-il

Draco parut alarmé durant un moment, puis rit et secoua la tête. « Non ! Je veux que tu sois concentré pour attraper le vrai. »

« Un autre hibou ? » tenta Harry.

« Tu as déjà Hedwige. » Draco dansait devant lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient plus loin sur le Chemin. « Allez, devine ! »

Harry essaya de deviner, tout en rassurant Sylarana. Ce n'était pas la tâche la plus facile du monde, et pour une fois, il fut reconnaissant à Connor de ne pas être là pour occuper son attention.

Il fut tout spécialement reconnaissant à Connor d'être absent quand il vit ce que les Malefoy lui avait acheté.

**§§§§§§**

« Je - Je ne peux pas l'accepter, Mrs Malefoy » Harry bégaya, en regardant le Nimbus 2001 qui était dans sa main. « C'est trop. S'il vous plait. Je ne peux pas - je suis embarrassé. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter cela. » Il essaya de le rendre au commerçant rayonnant qui le ramena dans la réserve du magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch.

Narcissa s'en empara avant que le commerçant ne fronce les sourcils, et le rendit gentiment à Harry. Elle lui donna avec tellement de révérence que Harry se sentit honteux, et il tendit ses mains pour le recevoir, comme il se devait quand on recevait un cadeau d'un tel prix. Mais il continua à secouer la tête et essayer de dire quelque chose, au moins jusqu'à que Narcissa se penche vers lui et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« C'est vrai que tu ne nous a pas donné quelque chose de même prix, Harry » dit-elle gentiment. Son sourire lui rappela Sirius quand il faisait une farce particulièrement bonne, mais en un peu différent. « Tu nous a donné bien plus. » Elle regarda Draco, qui examinait le balai dans un silence ravi, et baissa la voix. « Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux comme il l'était cet été. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Et vous pensez que j'y suis pour quelque chose, Mrs Malefoy? »

« C'est tout à fait le contraire » dit-elle. « Tu as tout à voir avec cela. » Elle tourna sa tête vers Lucius, qui était resté près de l'entrée du magasin. "Mon mari le sait aussi, et c'est pour cette raison que nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur ce cadeau. »

Harry se raidit. Les Malefoy lui avaient donné des cadeaux différents à Noël l'année dernière, tous avec des significations différentes. Celui de Lucius avait été une Glace à l'Ennemi, un salut ironique d'un vieil ennemi. Et il avait accepté de lui offrir ce balai, qui semblait être un cadeau amical, si Narcissa disait la vérité...

Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que cela pouvait signifier. Mais il savait que ce serait insulter les Malefoy de ne pas accepter ce cadeau.

Il acquiesça et laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Je l'accepte, dans ce cas » dit-il, sa voix lui paraissait enrouée. « Merci, Mrs Malefoy. »

Narcissa l'embrassa sur la joue, et fit un signe au commerçant, qui encore une fois arborait un sourire. « Nous le prenons. » Elle lui sourit. « Joyeux anniversaire, Harry. »

« J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'essayer » dit rêveusement Draco.

_J'ai encore envie de le mordre, _indiqua Sylarana.

Lucius cessa de regarder la devanture du magasin.

Harry espéra un bref moment que les choses seraient plus simples quand il serait à Poudlard, ou sinon il avait peur de devenir fou.

**§§§§§§**

« Quel désordre » dit Lucius, en se pinçant les lèvres, alors qu'ils entraient chez Fleury et Bott quelques heures plus tard.

Harry était tout à fait d'accord. Apparemment, une quelconque célébrité devait faire de la publicité pour son livre ici, et le magasin était plein de sorcières excitées, qui s'entassaient pour le voir, en tendant leurs cous et en roucoulant comme des colombes.

Harry aperçut la "_célébrité_" avant de voir ses parents. Il se tenait sur une estrade au centre du magasin, en faisant des signes aux appareils photos et en tenant dans la main une copie du livre _Moi, le Magicien_. Harry se pinça les lèvres tout comme Lucius l'avait fait. Lockhart faisait ressortir tout le côté négatif qui caractérisait une personne célèbre. Harry n'aurait pas été surpris si -

Puis Lockhart se précipita au bas de l'estrade, en disant, "Deux célébrités pour le prix d'une !" et traîna Connor sur la scène à ses côtés. Le frère de Harry était debout, paraissant très mal à l'aise, pendant que Lockhart serrait ses épaules avec un seul bras et arborait un sourire trop blanc pour être vrai. Les appareils photos cliquèrent et émirent des flashs constamment. Connor cligna des yeux.

La colère de Harry se transforma toute seule en rage. Il sentit Draco tressaillir à ses côtés, de la façon dont il le faisait toujours quand Harry se mettait en colère. Il avait essayé tout l'été de trouver un moyen de restreindre sa magie derrière une barrière, pour qu'elle ne provoque pas de maux de têtes aux autres sorciers quand il perdait son sang-froid, mais cela n'avait pas marché.

Et là maintenant, il s'en fichait. Il se concentra sur les appareils photos braqués sur l'estrade et chuchota, « _Obscurus ! _»

Les appareils photos continuèrent de cliquer, mais aucun flash n'en sortait. Le sourire de Lockhart s'évanouit. Il fit quelques pas en avant et brandit _Moi, le Magicien _sans enthousiasme, comme si cela ferait apparaître de nouvelles photos. Connor en profita pour descendre de l'estrade et retourner vers l'étreinte rassurante des Weasley.

Harry sourit, puis s'arrêta. _Était-ce un sourire suffisant ?_

_C'était du bon travail, _dit Sylarana. _Maintenant, dépêche-toi et retourne à la maison. J'ai faim et je ne veux pas déjà mordre quelqu'un._

Draco gloussa à ses côtés, et lui donna une tape dans le dos. « Bon sort » dit-il. « J'espère que ce crétin ne va pas vraiment devenir notre professeur de défense. »

« Draco » dit Narcissa. "Tu dois montrer du respect à tes professeurs."

Draco se retourna et lança à sa mère un regard innocent. "Même à lui ?"

Narcissa tiqua, et Draco rougit. Harry se détendit, bien qu'il repensait à ce que Draco avait dit. Il n'avait pas remarqué le nom de Gilderoy Lockhart sur sa liste de livres à acheter pour cette année. Il n'aimait pas le fait que cet homme allait venir à Poudlard et continuer à harceler Connor.

Il se força à laisser tomber pour l'instant. _Je verrai si et quand ça arrivera._

Lui et Draco allèrent chercher leurs livres et les laissèrent tomber dans leurs chaudrons. Harry se résigna quand il remarqua que la plupart d'entre eux étaient écrits par Lockhart. Il supposa que ce professeur de Défense ne pouvait être pire que Quirell. Il ne pouvait pas se représenter Voldemort derrière la tête d'un idiot pareil.

« Harry ! »

Harry se retourna avec un sourire comme Connor l'avait trouvé, mais Connor s'arrêta, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, à la vue de la personne derrière lui. Puis son regard se dirigea vers les livres de Lockhart, et il soupira.

« Nous allons devoir faire avec lui, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui » dit Harry.

Connor fit la moue.

Arthur Weasley vint se placer derrière Connor, Ginny à sa suite. Il sourit à Harry. « Je vois que vous avez trouvé »

« Weasley » dit la voix de Lucius derrière Harry.

Le regard d'Arthur se dirigea vers lui, et il réagit plus violemment que James ne l'avait fait, bien s'il n'ait pas encore sorti sa baguette. « Malefoy » dit-il, son visage s'assombrissant. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es venu pour te moquer des gens heureux? Je suppose que personne ne peut rester dans un Manoir plein d'artéfacts de magie noire. »

« La dernière recherche effectuée par vos Aurors n'a rien donnée, Weasley » dit Lucius. « Et c'est comme ça que ça se passera toujours. » Il secoua la tête lentement, d'un air triste. « Tu ne peux pas laisser de côté les vieilles rancunes de guerre. Tsk, tsk, Weasley. Nous sommes du même côté maintenant. »

« Tu n'as jamais été d'un côté si ce n'est le tien, Lucius, sale _serpent _» dit Arthur, qui fit un pas en avant.

« Je suis, au moins, du côté de ma propre famille » dit Lucius. Il regarda Ginny, qui semblait vouloir essayer de disparaître, et haussa un sourcil. « Par exemple, je peux me permettre de leur offrir des robes de _qualité_. »

Arthur fit un mouvement brusque vers Lucius, le poussant vers l'étagère derrière lui. Harry s'écarta, vérifia que Connor allait bien, et protégea Draco et Ginny de la chute des livres du mieux qu'il pût. Le visage de Ginny était pâle quand il se mit debout, mais elle fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle allait bien quand Harry le lui demanda.

Lucius se releva, brossant sa robe pour enlever la poussière, son visage soigneusement maîtrisé. « Tu vas _payer_ pour ça, Weasley » dit-il. « Sois-en sûr. Venez, Draco, Narcissa. » Il ignora complètement le cri de protestation de son fils, et Draco envoya à Harry un regard inconsolable avant de suivre son père.

Lucius passa derrière Ginny comme il se dirigeait vers la porte. Sa main bougea, à la vitesse d'un serpent, et laissa tomber un petit livre noir dans son chaudron.

Harry prit sa décision rapidement. Il ne pensait pas que ce qu'avait mis Lucius dans le chaudron d'un enfant Weasley soit innocent, malgré son amitié avec Draco. Draco n'était pas son père. Il mit sa propre main dans le chaudron et ressortit le livre, le mettant sous sa robe.

Lucius eut le temps d'apercevoir le mouvement. Il regarda Harry. Harry le regardait en retour.

Lucius secoua la tête, souriant faiblement après un moment, puis il se tourna et quitta le magasin. Narcissa le suivit, murmurant un adieu à Harry, un moment avant que James et Lily les trouvent lui et Connor, et les ramènent à Godric's Hollow aussi vite que possible.

Harry tenait le livre. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais il l'étudierait jusqu'à ce qu'il le sache.

**§§§§§§**

« Chéri? Vous souriez d'un air satisfait »

Lucius sourit à sa femme et murmura, « Je vais bien » avant de retourner dans ses pensées.

Il n'avait pas _projeté _que ce soit le fils Potter qui recevrait le livre qu'il avait été cherché dans un endroit secret selon de discrètes instructions Noël dernier, mais cela pouvait devenir intéressant. Lucius n'était pas exactement sûr du contenu du livre, seulement qu'il avait été très important un jour pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il pensait que ce serait amusant de le donner au plus jeune enfant de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans les mains du frère de Celui-qui-a-survécu, un garçon qui s'était montré formidablement puissant et connaissait de façon inattendue les manières des sang-purs - et de façon inattendue important pour Draco.

_Ca pourrait être pire, _pensa Lucius comme lui et sa famille se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur et la plus proche aire de Transplanage, _que le livre soit entre les mains d'un enfant comme lui. Au moins, les conséquences seront intéressantes._

**À suivre**


	3. Une touche de Sirius

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Aléniore_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **3; **Traduit : **24,26,27,33; **En cours **: 15,18,22,25,28,29,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Mayu_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Passez un bon moment et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 03 Une touche de Sirius**

« Bonjour Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il rêvait ; il le savait car, devant lui, la silhouette sombre courbée dans un espace trop petit pour elle hurlait de douleur et celle dans un espace légèrement plus large pleurnichait et se tordait. Mais pour la première fois, il ne regardait pas ces images comme une peinture dans sa tête. Il semblait se tenir derrière elles, dans un endroit frais et sec.

Il regarda autour de lui. Il y avait un mur de pierre derrière lui, comme ceux des couloirs de Poudlard. Il s'étirait au-delà des silhouettes sombres puis se courbait et disparaissait derrière elles. Harry étudia le plancher sous ses pieds. Il était en pierre lui aussi, pensa-t-il, mais était recouvert de sable.

Il pensa qu'il aurait dû être plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était. _Au moins_, pensa-t-il en sentant le poids familier dans sa poche, _j'ai toujours ma baguette_.

« Bonjour Harry. » répéta la voix et cette fois, Harry se rendit compte que quelqu'un était penché sur le mur, à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête.

La silhouette était celle d'un jeune homme, assez vieux pour être en sixième ou septième année à Poudlard, le visage anguleux et saisissant. Il avait les cheveux noirs. Harry se mit aussitôt à chercher des cicatrices mais il n'en vit aucune. Ses doigts étaient longs, assez pour lui rappeler d'une certaine manière ceux de Snape. Il se demanda si cet homme était aussi un Maître des Potions.

« Bonjour Harry. » redit l'homme pour la troisième fois. Il y avait maintenant comme de l'impatience dans sa voix.

Harry ne voyait aucune raison de répondre aux personnes étranges qui, apparaissant dans ses rêves, pourraient n'être eux-mêmes que des rêves. A la place, il l'observa sans rien dire. Il était prêt à brandir sa baguette à tout instant.

L'étranger fit un pas en avant et Harry sortit sa baguette. Cela l'arrêta. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et Harry sentit une brève douleur sur le front. Elle était identique à la douleur qu'il ressentait sur sa cicatrice l'année précédente quand Quirell essayait d'atteindre la cachette de la Pierre Philosophale. Bien, ça prend du sens, pensa Harry. C'était encore un de ces rêves prémonitoires ou du moins un de ces rêves étranges.

« Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor. » dit enfin l'homme. « Me connais-tu ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Il pensa que la meilleure chose à faire était de rester silencieux et sur ses gardes. Il pourrait essayer d'utiliser les courtoisies des Sang-pur qui mettait une distance raisonnable entre l'interlocuteur et les étrangers. Mais Jedusor n'était, à sa connaissance, pas un nom de Sang-pur et il n'était pas sûr que l'homme pourrait les comprendre.

« Je pense que non. » songea Tom. Il jeta un coup d'œil au deux silhouettes sombres. Durant un instant, il cligna des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voyait. Puis il soupira et secoua la main.

Les images disparurent. Harry vit un autre mur de pierre là où elles avaient été. Il prit sa baguette et se mit en garde. Peut-être que Tom Jedusor n'était qu'un rêve mais il ne faisait pas confiance à ceux qui pouvaient faire de la magie sans baguette. Harry ne l'avait appris lui-même que parce qu'il voulait protéger Connor. Qui sait quels sombres buts et même vils que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pour l'apprendre ?

Tom se tourna vers Harry, souriant aimablement. Harry se demanda si la présence des images l'avait dérangé et si c'était pour cela qu'il les avait banni. Puis il fronça les sourcils. _Même s'il les avait banni à cause de cela, ça n'excuse pas le fait qu'il ai fait de la magie sans baguette dans mes rêves._

_Non ça ne l'excuse pas. _

A un moment, il sursauta puis sentit un mouvement autour de son bras et jeta un coup d'œil pour voir arriver Sylarana. Cependant, elle ne dit rien et après un moment disparu de nouveau sur sa peau, celle de sa main droite près de sa baguette. Harry laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. _Mes rêves deviennent plutôt peuplé_, pensa-t-il.

« Tu ne vas donc pas me parler du tout ? » demanda Tom. « Ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Harry entendit le timbre grave de sa voix et sû que Tom s'approchait, sûrement à bout de patience. Il décida que ça valait le coup de parler. Si, au moins, il pouvait être sûr que Tom partirait, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, mais une attaque d'un puissant, irrité et apparemment visiteur de rêves de sorcier n'était pas une chose dont Harry voulait s'occuper.

Et les rêves peuvent être réels et laisser des effets durables. Il avait eu assez de cauchemars cet été et ce dernier trimestre pour le savoir.

« Bonjour. » dit-il, puis attendit.

Tom sourit, sa mauvaise humeur semblant s'évanouir. « Bonjour. » répondit-il aussitôt. « Je sais que tu t'appelles Harry Potter. Mais je ne sais pas grand chose d'autre sur toi. Pourquoi ne me parlerais tu pas un peu de toi ? » Il s'appuya sur le mur, sa position avachit confirma à Harry qu'il n'était pas un Sang-pur. Draco ne se serait jamais avachit de cette façon. Il semblait craindre que la voix de sa mère ne surgisse dans les airs pour le gronder de s'être effondré sur sa chaise.

« Pourquoi voudriez vous savoir ? » demanda Harry. Il s'avança vers Tom et imita sa posture. Cela rendit son sourire encore plus éclatant. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussit à duper l'autre magicien mais il pensait qu'il était possible que Tom ai sous-estimé son intelligence. « Je n'ai rien de spécial, vraiment. Je suis juste Harry. »

Tom lui sourit différemment, une moue qui le rendait plus jeune qu'avant. « Je pense que ce n'est pas vrai. » dit-il doucement. « Je ne dirais pas 'rien de spécial'. »

« _Qui_ es-tu ? » demanda Harry.

« Je vis dans le journal. » dit Tom.

Harry secoua la tête. « Comment pouvez-vous vivre dans ce vieux livre ennuyeux ? » Il examina le journal intime exécutant mentalement chaque sort qui pourrait vraiment endommager le livre. Les mots sur la page descendirent mais ce fut la seule chose relativement magique qu'il trouva. Le journal, que Harry n'avait pas reconnu comme étant un journal intime jusque là, était en lambeaux, et vieux, apparemment d'origine Moldu et entièrement vierge. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre son but.

« Je suis un souvenir. » dit Tom. « Un rêve. Le journal est une sorte de Pensine pour moi. » Il soupira. « J'ai peur que quelque chose ne m'arrive l'année prochaine, quelque chose de pas très plaisant. Je ne m'en rappelle pas bien sûr, puisque, coincé ici, j'aurai éternellement seize ans, et j'aurai dû avoir dix-sept ans quand quelque chose m'est arrivé. Mais après un moment, je n'ai jamais revu mon autre moi et je ne le sens plus comme je le pouvais quand il était vivant. Je pense qu'il est mort. »

« Oh. » murmura Harry. Ça devait être _terrible_ d'être coincé dans un tel endroit, sans personne à qui parler ni rien à faire-

_Sauf qu'il est en train de te parler, non ?_ siffla Sylarana. Tom n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir l'entendre, ce qui fit penser à Harry que dans son rêve, elle lui parlait par télépathie. _Je me demande comment il fait ça. Demandes lui et grouilles toi un peu. Je veux aller jouer dans l'herbe. Je chasserais des souris et après tu me raconteras des histoires pour m'amuser._

« Pourquoi es tu venu me parler ? » demanda Harry.

Tom frappa dans ses mains. _Ce geste ne lui va pas_, pensa Harry. _Il est trop vieux pour ça_. « Parce que tu es intéressant Harry. » dit il. « Je ne sais pas grand chose de toi mais ce que je peux ressentir de tes pensées m'intrigue. Je pense que nous nous ressemblons beaucoup. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry dévisagea l'homme, sceptique. Tom était sur ses gardes, comme lui, mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il était l'unique frère de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

« Oui. » dit Tom. « Je peux voir aux alentours, tu sais, quand tu ouvres le journal, même si je ne vois pas tant que ça. J'ai vu des robes avec l'emblème des Serpentards. Tu es à Serpentard n'est ce pas ? Tout comme moi. »

Harry souleva doucement sa magie dans l'espace et la maintint là. Non, tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, certains, comme Draco, étaient charmants bien qu'assez agaçants à leur manière, et d'autres, comme Blaise Zabini, étaient simplement agaçants. Et certains étaient très cons, comme Snape. Mais étant donné que Tom pourrait faire tout autre chose, ce n'était pas un bon point pour lui.

« Tu n'aimes pas être à Serpentard ? » demanda Tom interprétant apparemment mal le sens de son silence. _Apparemment _; Harry accentua ses sens déjà en alertes et sur le qui vive. Il ne faisait toujours pas confiance à Tom, pas aussi innocent qu'il ne le paraissait. « J'aimais y être. J'ai eu une enfance solitaire. Mes parents sont morts avant ma naissance- »

« Votre mère ne peut pas être morte avant que vous ne soyez né,» ça ne changerait rien mais Harry le précisa.

Les yeux de Tom se rétrécirent durant un moment puis il haussa les épaules et eu un petit rire négligent, ce qui ne lui allait pas non plus. « Oui, c'est assez vrai ! Elle ne peut pas. Elle est morte après ma naissance et mon père avant et j'ai été laissé à un orphelinat. » Il fit une pause et sa colère sembla envahir son visage. « Je haïssais les autres enfants là-bas. C'était des Moldus. Ils me détestaient et se moquaient de moi à cause de ma magie. »

Harry n'y pouvait rien mais acquiesça à cela. La seule fois où toute la famille avait quitté Godric's Hollow avant d'aller au chemin de Traverse pour aller acheter les fournitures d'écoles avait été une visite chez les Dursley, des parents Moldus de sa mère, quand Harry et Connor avaient six ans. Harry se rappelait encore le silence terrifié et à moitié fou de sa tante, les protestations grossières de son oncle et comment leur cousin Dudley avait hurlé quand Harry avait fait flotter un bouchon dans les airs. Harry avait été très heureux de ne plus revoir de Moldus, surtout s'ils étaient tous comme ça.

« Tu vois ? » dit Tom ; sa voix et son visage se radoucirent. « Tu le sais aussi. Je pense que c'est une autre chose que je sais sur toi. Tu es seul et puissant et chaque fois que tu regardes autour de toi et que tu les vois tous si _ignorants_ et pourtant si imbu d'eux-mêmes, tu as envie de faire quelque chose contre ça. »

Harry hésita. Il est vrai qu'il le ressentait quelque fois comme ça mais-

_Tu le ressens comme ça à peine de temps en temps_, l'informa Sylarana d'un ton tranchant, _à présent, réveilles toi. Je veux des souris et des histoires._

Harry s'éloigna, longeant le mur de pierre. « Je vais me réveiller à présent, » dit il « Ce fut- un plaisir de vous rencontrer, je suppose. Du moins, intéressant. »

« Oh non ! » dit Tom tout irrité. Il avança d'un pas. « Cela m'a pris tellement de temps avant de capter ton attention. »

« Je sais, » dit Harry « Je peux revenir et parler avec vous- »

_Pas ce soir_. Sylarana descendit de son bras jusque sous sa poche. _Des souris et des histoires !_

« -mais pas ce soir. » finit Harry.

Tom soupira et s'arrêta de marcher. « Très bien. Mais laisse le journal ouvert que je puisse voir quelques fois, tu veux ? Je ne te connais pas très bien et ton frère encore moins. » Il haussa les épaules et lui fit un petit signe de la main. « Salut Harry. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva allongé dans son lit. Connor ronflait dans l'autre. Sylarana était réveillée, rampant sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le regarder dans les yeux et parler à voix haute.

« _Des souris et des histoires ! Maintenant !_ »

« Je sais, » dit Harry, ne s'inquiétant pas sur le moment s'il parlait anglais ou fourchelangue et lança un coup d'œil sur le côté. Rassuré, le journal était posé sur la table à côté de son lit, ouvert sur une des pages blanches.

Il l'atteignit, n'osant toucher la couverture que du bout des doigts et le referma.

Il y avait des choses qu'un sorcier puissant, utilisant la magie sans baguette et visiteur de rêves n'avait pas besoin de voir.

Une fois cela fait, Harry se sentit un petit peu mieux et sortit pour donner à sa Locusta ce qu'elle voulait.

« Harry ! Comment va mon filleul préféré ? »

« Salut !Sir-» fut tout ce que Harry pu dire avant que son parrain ne l'écrase à moitié, le soulevant dans les airs et le faisant tourner puis le reposant sur l'herbe pour finir d'ébouriffer complètement ses cheveux.

_Je l'aime pas, je l'aime pas, je l'aime pas_, chanta Sylarana dans un ton qui fit grincer Harry des dents. _Il n'a que vingt minutes à t'accorder. C'est tout_. Harry la sentit reprendre vie et glisser sur son bras jusqu'à son épaule où elle se lova. Il déglutit et espéra de tout son cœur que Sirius n'avait pas vu la façon dont sa robe tombait sur ses épaules.

« Je vais bien Sirius. » dit il quand il remarqua que ledit parrain le regardait toujours avec impatience. « Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui. »

Sirius sourit, lui fit un clin d'œil et désigna la maison de la tête « Ni tes parents, » chuchota-t-il « _Ou_ Connor. C'est une surprise. »

« Ah ? » Harry cligna des yeux. Habituellement, Sirius emmenait Remus lors de ses 'surprises'. « Est ce que Remus va aussi venir ? »

Sirius renifla. « Non. Il fait trop d'histoires. Il pense que je ne suis pas en bonne santé ou un truc du genre. » Il se massa le dos du poing puis se pencha plus et fut prit d'une toux. « J'dois vieillir. » dit il alors qu'il respirait péniblement. « J'ai déjà 32 ans moi ! Enterrez moi dans un cimetière Moldu. Essayez de ne pas trop pleurer. Après tout, j'ai déjà vécu presque autant qu'Albus Dumbledore. » Il rit, ce rire tel un aboiement, que Harry avait entendu la majeure partie de sa vie et qui s'accompagnait de farces et de cadeaux.

Harry lui sourit et secoua la tête. Il supposa que Sirius était celui à qui Connor pourrait ressembler en grandissant, bien qu'il n'ait pas encore son penchant pour les blagues. Harry pensa aussi que Connor aurait besoin de plus de gravité, en tant que Chef du monde magique, mais le garder en vie et toujours capable de rire était la première responsabilité de Harry.

« J'aimerais pouvoir te faire rire parfois Harry. » marmonna Sirius alors qu'il se redressait. « Je n'ai même pas entendu un petit rire depuis que tu es bébé. » Il rumina un moment puis s'arrêta et lui fit un sourire rayonnant, sortant un minuscule objet de sa robe. « Prêt à leur donner une belle frayeur ? »

Harry reprit son souffle avant de répondre mais eu un aperçut du visage de son parrain et finit par expirer sans réponse. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Remus pensait que Sirius était malade. Son visage était pâle, les rides de son visage lui faisaient penser à Percy Weasley sur le chemin de Traverse, et pour la première fois depuis aussi loin que Harry pu se rappeler, son sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux gris.

« Sirius? » murmura Harry. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? »

« Ce qui ne va pas ? » il lui fit un clin d'œil. « Rien, bien sûr ! Pourquoi est ce que quelque chose n'irait pas ? »

Harry déglutit. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir bien dormi, » tenta-t-il.

Sirius perdit d'un coup son sourire et soupira. « Ouais, » dit il. « C'est Daphne Marchbanks. Je-je pensais qu'il se passait quelque chose de spécial, Harry. Et tu sais ce que ça me fait quand je réalise que ça ne marche pas. »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait plusieurs fois été réveillé au cours des années précédentes lorsque James et Remus ramenaient Sirius à la maison, à Godric's Hollow, après une autre relation qui n'avait 'pas marché' avec une quelconque jeune sorcière et le gardait dans une salle d'isolement principalement par la force. Harry avait entendu une fois son père dire que la seule raison pour laquelle Sirius ne se soûlait pas à mort quand il était déprimé était ses amis. Dans quelques jours, Harry le savait, Sirius flirterait avec quelqu'un d'autre en parlant allègrement de se marier avec une Sang-de-bourbe pour vexer le fantôme de sa mère, apparemment morte d'apoplexie parce que son fils unique ne suivait pas les règles strictes des Sang-purs.

« Mais tu vas bien pour leur faire une surprise ? » demanda Harry.

Sirius regagna en un instant son sourire et cette fois-ci, il atteignit ses yeux. « Bien sûr, » dit il en posant l'objet sur le sol. Il sortit sa baguette, tapota le minuscule objet et se recula alors qu'il grandissait.

Harry sentit ses yeux s'élargir alors qu'il réalisait ce que c'était. Il savait que Sirius avait une moto qu'il avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle vole mais il ne l'avait jamais vu. Sirius ne pouvait pas prétendre s'en servir très souvent de peur que le bureau de détournement de l'artisanat Moldu ne la découvre et par crainte d'emmener des Mangemorts à Godric's Hollow.

Sirius posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et désigna la maison d'un coup de tête.

« Hey Harry, qu'est ce que tu penses pouvoir fai-Harry ! Ce sont des Mangemorts ! Rentres à l'intérieur ! Cours ! »

Harry le fixa alors que des cris fusaient dans la maison mais Sirius n'y fit pas attention. Il bougea sa baguette et dit "_Praestigiae Draconigena!_"

Une fumée verte sortie de sa baguette, formant l'illusion d'un dragon que Harry reconnu comme étant un Gallois commun vert. Il se tourna vers la maison sous les ordres de Sirius et rugit.

« Ils ont un dragon ! » hurla-t-il en utilisant ses mains comme porte-voix. « Cours Harry, cours !

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit à la volée et James sortit en trombe, sa baguette à la main crachant déjà des étincelles. « Sirius, si c'est une blague, _je vais te_-»

Sirius, riant, saisit Harry par la taille, sauta sur sa moto et l'alluma d'un coup de kick. Le dragon illusion les accompagna. Il aurait empêché quiconque de voir la moto, pensa Harry.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à ses oreilles, sa respiration s'accélérer et Sylarana glisser sur ses épaules, essayant apparemment de décider de quelle manière elle pourrait mordre Sirius sans faire s'écraser la moto. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il sentait. La surprise commençait à dériver.

« Sirius ! Salopard ! »

Sirius rigola. Harry tournait la tête dans tous les sens pour voir leur père voler très près derrière eux sur son propre balai, sa baguette toujours en main. Il était maintenant assez près pour voir à travers l'illusion qui, bien que sachant que c'était Sirius et pas des mangemorts, avait enlevé Harry. James commença alors une longue et impressionnante liste d'obscénités, dont une Moldu que Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que son père connaissait.

« Allons James, » dit Sirius, pivotant la moto en une manœuvre que Harry n'aurait jamais essayée avec un balai et les tournant à moitié à l'envers. Il fit finalement face au père de Harry, tenant fermement celui-ci par la taille. « Les enfants entendent tous. »

James aboya "_Finite Incantatem_!" et l'illusion du dragon se dispersa et fondit. Il dirigea son balai vers eux, écumant de rage. Harry se tenait avec acharnement au guidon de la moto. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait tomber sans que son père ne puisse le secourir avec la manière dont Sirius hurlait de rire, la tête penchée en arrière et les mains autour du ventre.

Au moment même où James toucha le bras de Harry, une explosion et un cri perçant retentit dans la maison en dessous d'eux.

James tourna la tête dans sa direction. Harry fit de même, sentant son cœur battre frénétiquement ainsi qu'une brusque vague de magie autour de lui.

_Connor. C'était Connor. _

James vola droit vers le sol, criant encore des obscénités. Sirius le suivit, assez rapidement pour que Harry sente le vent lui bourdonner aux oreilles. Il serra les mains de son parrain, souhaitant silencieusement qu'il aille plus vite. Quelque chose _avait dû_ arriver à son frère et il était coincé dans les airs, sur une moto, à jouer une stupide blague !

James atterrit le premier mais Harry se jeta de lui-même au sol alors que Sirius était encore à cinq pieds de la terre ferme. Il roula, tombant de la façon qu'il avait appris en Quidditch, puis couru vers la porte d'entrée, sa baguette déjà en main. Sylarana s'accrocha à son épaule et siffla comme une espèce de mélodie plaintive.

Harry entra dans la cuisine juste à temps pour voir un elfe de maison au regard effrayé disparaître en un 'crac'. Une masse planante composée des robes et des manuels d'école de Connor tomba au sol en un 'crac' complémentaire.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda Harry, se tournant vers Connor, qui se tenait contre le mur et Lily qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Connor tremblait, essayant de répondre puis commença à pleurer. Harry alla immédiatement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Connor s'accrocha à lui et Harry laissa ses larmes mouiller son pull alors qu'il regardait sa mère pour obtenir une réponse.

Lily parla lentement et avec calme. « Cet elfe de maison est apparu et a commencé à dire que Connor ne pourrait pas retourner à Poudlard cette année, que c'était trop dangereux pour lui. Puis il a essayé d'abîmer ses affaires d'école. Il m'a empêché d'entrer. Je craignais qu'il ne blesse Connor, si nécessaire, pour l'empêcher de revenir. » Ses yeux étaient clos. Son visage était pâle. Harry pouvait deviner pourquoi. Il aurait été étonné si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

James et Sirius entrèrent alors avec fracas. Lily leur expliqua alors la même histoire, ajoutant cette fois que l'elfe de maison disait s'appeler Dobby et qu'il appartenait à une puissante famille de Sang-pur qui avait l'intention d'essayer de blesser Connor.

Parmi les grognements coléreux et désireux de vengeance de Sirius, les maintes étreintes de James envers sa femme et son fils, Harry tint son frère, cristallisant sa fureur, les emballant soigneusement, rangeant toutes ses émotions dans un bloc brillant de colère.

_Je ne laisserais personne te blesser_, promit il à Connor, qui avait finit de pleurer mais n'avait montré aucune intention de bouger. _Ni Voldemort, et encore moins Tom Jedusor, peu importe qui c'est, pas même Dobby ou la famille de Dobby. Ni Draco, s'il en venait là. Ni personne, jamais. Je suis tellement désolé, je n'étais pas là aujourd'hui. Ça ne se reproduira plus. Je serais toujours là dorénavant_.

Il releva la tête quand il sentit une main sur son épaule et vit sa mère le fixer avec ces yeux qui étaient identiques aux siens.

« Veilles sur lui » murmura-t-elle, « J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en Sirius. »

Harry acquiesça, acceptant le message à la fois explicite de ses mots et implicite : il était pardonné de ne pas avoir été là aujourd'hui quand Connor avait eu besoin de lui.

« _Allez_ Sirius ! On va finir pas être en retard ! »

Harry étudia de près son frère alors que celui ci courait en direction de la gare de King's cross, se retournant de temps en temps pour crier avec impatience après son parrain qui semblait déterminé à prendre son temps, flânant dans la gare, en parlant avec leurs parents. Cela faisait deux semaines que l'accident avec Dobby était arrivé, et il doutait parfois quant à l'état de Connor. Il avait eu son premier cauchemar à peine quelques jours auparavant et s'était glissé sous les draps de Harry pour le reste de la nuit, au plus grand mécontentement de Sylarana. Harry avait dû rester éveillé le restant de la nuit et amuser la Locusta pour s'assurer qu'elle ne mordrait pas Connor.

Mais, à présent, Connor semblait rayonner, courant sur place, et gigotant avec impatience quand il ne pouvait pas courir. Peut-être était ce juste le retour à Poudlard mais il semblait guéri d'une partie de sa douleur.

Harry était heureux de ça. Cela lui avait donné du temps pour penser aux vœux sur lesquels il avait travaillé durant les derniers jours de l'été, toute une série de nouveaux vœux pour aller avec ceux qu'il avait depuis qu'il était enfant : jurer de protéger Connor et rester dans son ombre.

Il n'allait _pas_ agir comme un Serpentard. Si Draco rendait l'image de la Maison plus douce pour lui, Tom Jedusor, avec ses stupides discussions sans fin, durant lesquelles il essayait d'en apprendre plus sur Harry pour des raisons qu'il énoncerait, solidifiait l'image de cette Maison à laquelle Harry ne voulait pas appartenir. Et puis, il y avait le souvenir de Snape, et ce qu'il avait essayer d'encourager Harry à faire : abandonner Connor.

Harry se permit un petit sourire. Snape lui avait donné des devoirs supplémentaires pour l'été en vue d'encourager ses talents en Potion. Harry avait appris d'autres choses de ses devoirs, bien que, ce n'était pas des choses qu'il pensait que Snape aurait voulu qu'il apprenne. Il attendait de pouvoir les utiliser en classe de Potion.

Il allait être aussi Griffondor qu'il le pourrait. Cela signifiait ne pas mentir autant et il y avait un fossé entre encourager Connor à faire plus de choses héroïques et faire semblant de ne pas encourager Connor du tout, agissant comme un étudiant ordinaire. Harry était confiant, il pouvait le faire. L'étrange attaque de Dobby lui avait donné une toute nouvelle résolution. Ne plus jamais être absent lorsque Connor se ferait attaquer et ses méthodes qui l'année dernière s'étaient fondées sur l'adresse et la déception des Serpentards n'avaient pas fonctionné ; il devrait alors en essayer de nouvelles.

Ainsi, il finirait par connaître les amis de son frère, aussi bien Ron et Hermione que Neville Longdubat et les autres garçons Griffondors de seconde année, le demi-géant Hagrid et les jumeaux Weasley. Il les inciterait à le voir comme plus mondain et moins irritant et obscur que ce qu'ils pourraient penser de lui. Puis il pourrait passer plus de temps avec Connor sans que personne ne vienne le questionner à tout bout de champs.

Et il éloignerait de lui, autant qu'il le pourrait, son potentiel talent pour la magie noire. Il ignorerait Tom Jedusor. Il parlerait avec Sylarana seulement pour éviter que l'école toute entière ne souffre d'une peste due au venin de Locusta. Il travaillerait plus la magie défensive que l'offensive. Il demanderait à leur mère plus de livres sur la magie médicale et projetait de commencer à l'étudier dès qu'il le pourrait. Ce serait une magie plus à usage curatif que pour le massacre.

Harry savait qu'il ne s'échapperait pas de la lumière, que cet engagement là était ferme. Mais il était important que les autres personnes le voient comme ça, sinon il passerait son temps à être suspecté d'être du côté du Mal et serait toujours remarqué.

_C'est très Serpentard de ta part_, dit Sylarana de ce ton ennuyé qu'elle utilisait quand tout le monde savait quelque chose que seul Harry ignorait.

Harry l'ignora. Il le pouvait sans crainte quand elle faisait ça. Elle semblait ennuyée de plus en plus souvent. Harry espérait qu'il se réveillerait un jour et qu'elle ne serait plus là, qu'elle serait partie voir des pâturages plus intéressants.

Sylarana fléchie ; elle était enroulée entre son bras droit et son épaule, tel un énorme bracelet et Harry pouvait la sentir à chaque fois qu'il changeait un petit peu la trajectoire de son chariot. C'était plus dur, indiquant son irritation. _Je ne suis jamais lassée de toi. Tu parles avec les serpents. C'est rare. Tu es mon humain et je te défendrais des autres serpents qui voudraient t'enlever à moi._

Harry soupira. _Je sais_, lui dit il par la pensée.

« Je ne peux pas passer à travers ! »

Harry leva les yeux et cligna. Connor se tenait devant la barrière qui menait au quai 9¾, ses mains serrées sur ses hanches. Il regarda Harry et attendit un moment qu'une foule de Moldus soit passée. Il mâchonnait ses lèvres et fronçait les sourcils.

« Regarde. » murmura-t-il

Il tendit un bras et couru vers la barrière. Son bras fut rejeté comme s'il était solide.

Harry le fixa. La barrière était faite pour laisser passer tous les sorciers. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel cas avant.

Il s'avança vers elle et la poussa d'une main. Il ne sentait rien d'autre que des briques solides. Il se tourna vers ses parents et Sirius qui avaient remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas et avaient un peu accéléré.

Sirius les atteignit le premier, posa une main sur la barrière, les fixa un instant avant de sourire. « Bien, je vais être enseignant à Poudlard, » dit il, « et il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tous les élèves puissent arriver à l'heure. »

« Oui ça l'est, » dit Lily, avec un regard glacial. « Ça veut dire que vous devez montez dans l'Express et comme il va partir dans cinq minutes-»

« Ne sois pas si dure Lily, » dit Sirius, levant une main calmante. « Je veux dire, j'ai un moyen pour que Connor et Harry puissent arriver à l'heure. » Harry savait qu'il parlait de sa moto. Instinctivement, il regarda leur père.

James garda le silence, une expression grave qui incita Harry à lui prêter plus d'attention encore que s'il était en colère. « Pas de blagues Sirius, » dit il « Je veux que mes garçons arrivent à l'école sains et saufs. »

Sirius perdit brièvement son sourire et acquiesça. « Pas de blagues. » dit il « Je ne prendrais pas plus de risques avec Harry et Connor que je n'en prendrais avec mes propres fils, si j'en avais. »

« Es tu sûr que tu es en état de conduire Sirius ? » demanda Lily « Ton visage-»

« Une autre mauvaise nuit » dit doucement Sirius, bien que Harry pu voir son visage se serrer à ces paroles. « Je te promet que je suis en état de conduire Lily. J'ai ramené James et Remus de notre tournée à Poudlard, sain et sauf hier soir non ? » Il sourit à James. « C'est _toi_ qui à roulé sous la table cette fois. »

« Tu as 'pimenté' mon Whisky Pur Feu » dit James, mais il souriait lui aussi. Il acquiesça à Lily. « Laisses les, chérie. C'est peut être leur seule chance de monter un jour dessus pendant que Sirius est assez responsable pour qu'on puisse les lui confier. » Il lança à Sirius un regard noir qui disait qu'il n'avait toujours pas oublié ni pardonné le faux enlèvement qu'il avait manigancé avec Harry. Sirius eu un semblant de remord avant de se remettre à sourire.

« On pourrait les voir, » dit Lily, mais Harry pensait qu'elle hésitait, et pas seulement parce que Connor avait rejoint la partie de son regard suppliant.

« La moto a un sortilège de Désillusion, » lui dit Sirius « et nous pourrons suivre le train une fois que nous aurons passé la barrière, » ajouta-t-il, jouant évidemment cette fois-ci sa meilleure carte.

« _Bien_, » dit Lily, avec un soupir bruyant.

Connor couina presque et l'enlaça par la taille. « Merci maman ! »

Après ça, il fallait trouver un coin tranquille où les Moldus ne pourraient pas les voir pour rétrécir les affaires d'école de Harry et Connor et relâcher Hedwige et Godric, libres de voler jusqu'à Poudlard. Harry demanda à Sylarana si elle voulait bouger mais il n'obtint aucune réponse à part une pression irritée. Connor sautillait.

Sirius leur sourit, la moto reprenant doucement sa taille originelle, puis monta à bord. Harry et Connor s'assirent derrière lui, Harry se détendit quand il sentit qu'il y avait un sortilège pour maintenir les passagers en place.

« Bye maman ! » dit Connor, secouant frénétiquement sa main, « Bye Papa ! »

« Au revoir les garçons, » dit James tout en leur souriant. « Prenez soin de vous. N'oubliez pas de nous écrire. »

« Faites attention. » la voix de Lily fit écho et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry en un message privé. Il acquiesça vers elle, puis acquiesça vers son père également.

« Assez d'au revoir, ça me déprime toujours. Allez, c'est parti ! » dit Sirius en démarrant la moto d'un coup de kick.

Elle vrombit et se mit en route, puis il quittèrent la terre ferme alors que les sortilèges de Désillusion et de Silence se mettaient en place. Connor criait de joie et d'excitation. Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et lui assura protection et sécurité.

_Ça sera vraiment bien d'avoir Sirius à Poudlard_, pensa-t-il. _Connor et moi passerons une meilleure année avec quelqu'un capable de nous faire rire. Il en aura besoin quand Voldemort attaquera à nouveau, ce qu'il fera, j'en suis sûr. _

Puis Sirius dit, « Regardes en bas, Connor. Tes parents sont hors de vue ? »

« Oui. » dit Connor, un arrière ton d'espièglerie flottant dans sa voix.

« Bien. » dit Sirius en envoyant la moto en un plongeon rapide. Connor s'enroua à force de crier. Harry se pencha en avant et s'agrippa.

_Griffondors, tous les deux_, pensa-t-il avec tendresse.

_Oui_, en convenue Sylarana, son ton pas vraiment aussi élogieux.

**À suivre**


	4. Snape appâtent

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Aléniore_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **4; **Traduit : **24,26,27,29,33; **En cours **: 15,18,22,25,28,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Chaola_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Passez de très bonne fêtes de Noël, ainsi que de fin d'année 2006!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4 : Snape appâtent **

Sirius fit ralentir la moto comme ils arrivaient aux alentours de Poudlard au grand soulagement d'Harry. Ils pouvaient voir le château briller de l'autre coté du lac, et les tours se refléter sur l'eau. Harry protégea ses yeux avec une de ces mains, jusqu'à être ébloui par les sorts et les murs. Il n'avait pas réalisé avant ce que les quelques exercices que Rogue lui avait donnés, avaient fait. Ils avaient renforcé son habilité à voir la magie. Il pouvait voir les lignes bleu, vert et or qu'il savait qu'il ne voyait pas l'année d'avant.

« Ici, Hagrid ! » S'exclama soudain Connor, et se pencha de la moto avec un angle bizarre. « Hagrid, Hagrid là-haut ! »

Harry regarda en bas, avant de rattraper et de rasseoir son frère fermement sur le siège de la moto, et vit le demi-géant sortir de la Forêt interdite avec une créature. Harry regarda et appela Connor, mais c'était la créature qui captiva Harry. Cela ressemblait à un cheval noir, mais des ailes de chauve-souris partaient de ses épaules et quand il tourna son regard vers eux, Harry capta un reflet rougeoyant dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est _ça _??? », il essaya de dire alors qu'il s'étranglait. Si Harry ramenait de telles créatures quand il s'amusait avec Connor, Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça, et il allait réévaluer combien était dangereux pour son frère de rendre visite au garde-chasse. Peut-être pouvait-il s'arranger pour aller aux différentes visites maintenant. Ceci servirait aussi son but de connaître Hagrid aussi.

« Qu'est ce que quoi ? » Demanda Connor, descendant du côté gauche de la moto regardant le sol.

« Cette chose à côté d'Hagrid » Commença Harry, puis il capta le regard de Sirius. Son parrain secoua la tête, son visage devenant plus sombre et sembla triste à nouveau. Harry s'arrêta et rigola. Le rire semblait forcé à son oreille, mais Connor se retourna et le regarda, de ce fait il dit « Oh, c'est juste un arbre, je pensais que c'était quelque chose de dangereux. »

« Les animaux d'Hagrid ne sont pas tous dangereux, » Dit Connor et appela une dernière fois le demi-géant comme Sirius allait mettre la moto sur la cours principal de Poudlard. « Tout le monde le pense, mais ils sont juste inconnus. »

Harry garda son opinion pour lui et soupira de soulagement comme il descendait de la moto. Sylarana alla sur son épaule et puis dits « _Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voir les Sombrals._

Harry était sûr qu'elle pouvait voir l'absence d'information dans son esprit, parce qu'elle avait une fois encore adopté le ton ennuyeux de la lecture. _Un Sombrals est une créature de la mort et de la mauvaise chance, original. Ils vivent dans la Forêt interdite. Personne ne peut les voir sans avoir vu avant la mort de quelqu'un. _Elle semblait cité un livre dans sa dernière phrase, mais Harry n'était pas sûr que les serpents sachent lire.

_Je n'ai pas _Il commença, puis il se remémora qu'il avait vue Quirrell mourir. Il frissonna. Ca avait été une mauvaise mort, un cauchemar fréquent, quand il ne rêvait pas à propos des deux visages sombres ou de Tom Riddle essayant de le cajoler pour avoir des réponses à ses questions. Il était content d'avoir empêcher Connor de voir ça.

_Connor pourrait les voir si je ne l'avais pas empêché de voir le mort de Quirrel ? Il demanda._

_Oui, _Confirma Sylarana. _Bien sûr, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient et pouvait se protéger. C'est un grand garçon.._

Harry ne dit rien à ça. Ils étaient toujours en désaccord à propos de son frère. Il descendit de la moto comme Connor avait fait. Connor commença promptement à parler du vol avec Sirius. Harry regarda les alentours. Il semblait qu'ils soient arrivés avant la majorité des étudiants, de ce qu'il pouvait voir aucun attelage n'était déjà là.

_En fait, c'et probablement dans la Forêt Interdite que Hagrid vas chercher les sombrals, _réalisa-t-il abruptement. _Ils doivent sûrement tirées les attelages que les plus vieux prennent._

Se sentant bien par rapport à lui-même d'avoir trouvé, Harry se retourna pour regarder Sirius rendre leur taille normale à leurs affaires de cours. Soudain, il vit une silhouette sombre près du château, les observant.

Harry pensa que c'était une des deux figures de son rêve, puis il bougea et le reconnu.

_Le professeur Snape._

Harry se demanda quoi dire, quoi faire. Il avait ses plans de batailles pour parler avec Snape, mais la plupart nécessitaient des scénarios et des endroits spécifiques, comme dans la classe de potion ou durant une détention. Il hésita, et Snape profita de ce moment pour s'approcher et se révéler.

« Black, je suppose que Potter dans sa grande célébrité ta réquisitionner pour emmener ses gosses, qui sont clairement trop bien pour prendre le Poudlard express avec le commun des mortels ? »

Harry se retourna d'un coup comme s'il avait été piqué par une abeille, et Harry put voir une lueur féroce dans le regard. Ici il y avait quelqu'un capable de l'exciter après le deuil de Daphné Marchbanks. Il était entrain de sourire, mais ce n'était pas le genre de sourire qu'il utilisait lors de ces mini-batailles avec James et Remus. « Snivellus ! Que c'est bon de te voir. C'est bon aussi de voir que Dumbledore a prévu un comité d'accueil, même si c'est juste un individu avec des cheveux graisseux. »

Rogue se retourna, ses robes ondulant autour de lui. Ses yeux trouvèrent Harry, et il resta complètement fixé sur lui alors que ses mots étaient clairement adressés à Sirius. « Comme tu sais Sirius Black, C'est contre les règles pour les étudiants d'arriver à l'école par un autre moyen que le Poudlard Express. Je me vois obliger de retirer des points à Monsieur Potter. Gryffondor va commencer l'année dans les négatifs. » Il fit un sourire narquois. Harry croisa ses bras et lança un regard furieux. Cela fit juste s'agrandir le sourire narquois de Snape. Connor semblait trop atterré, pour protester ou tout simplement ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est là que tu as faux professeur Snivellus, le sourire moqueur. », dit innocemment Sirius. « Je suis ici pour aider madame Hooch avec les matchs de quidditch cette année. Cela signifie que techniquement je suis un professeur et que je peux donc prendre des points aussi, et en donner aussi. » Il jeta un regard à Connor, et souris. « 10 points à Gryffondor pour ne pas être dans une maison de serpents sournois, »

Harry regarda Snape, et vis son visage se remplir de rage. Il ne voulait pas être dans le centre d'une bataille d'insulte comme il avait l'air d'en voir une débuter. Il voulait juste aller mettre ses affaires dans sa chambre et aller voir le choixpeau, sans attirer l'attention des personnes. Sans aucun doute Draco lui poserait pleins de questions si cela arrivait.

Le mouvement attira l'attention de Snape. « Potter », ses yeux disant qu'il n'avait pas oublié la fin de l'année dernière. « Venez avec moi. Il y a des choses dont nous devons discuter avant que l'année ne commence, vous et moi. »

« Non, vous ne pouvez pas, » dit Sirius avec un sourire de maniaque. « J'ai besoin de voir le directeur avec Connor ET Harry. Il veut nous voir et savoir que nous sommes arrivées sain et sauf. »

« Je suis le directeur de la maison de ce garçon. » dit Snape, avec un sifflement digne de sa maison.

_Mais pas de moi, _dit Sylarana, alors que Harry faisait un bond de surprise. «_Personne ne siffle aussi bien que moi._

« Mais _je _suis son parrain, » dit Sirius. Il étendit son bras et attrapa Harry par l'épaule, le rapprochant de son corps. Harry grommela et se tourna de manière à être sûr de pouvoir attraper sa baguette. La furie de Snape était aussi forte qu'il le pensait ; « Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le diriger comme tu l'as fait l'année dernière, Snivellus. Harry aurait dut être un _Gryffondor_. Il va prendre des leçons de courage et de non peur de ma part, puisqu'il ne peut pas l'apprendre de tes petits serpents. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis se détendit. C'était un traitement spécial qu'il n'aurait jamais osé demander, puisque Sirius était ici pour protéger Connor, mais il en était reconnaissant. Sirius allait garder un œil sur lui, et pas seulement le protéger des Ténèbres si il se rend compte que Harry cède. Ce dernier en était soulagé. Cela rendait son plan de se comporter en Gryffondor, beaucoup plus facile.

Snape ne dit rien. Harry pensa que cela était, à première vue, bon signe, une indication de sa surprise vis-à-vis d'un tel assaut, mais lorsque Snape se mit à parler d'une voix presque trop basse pour être  
entendue, il se rendit compte que c'était un très mauvais signe. D'autres gens criaient lorsqu'ils étaient réellement en colère. Snape murmurait.

« Devrions-nous faire un pari, Black ? Ce me semble que les Gryffondors en étaient très friands, dans le temps où je remarquais autre chose à leur propos que leur inimaginable incompétence en Potions. »

« Professeur Snape, » commença Connor, et il semblait nerveux, comme s'il sentait qu'un pari entre les deux Professeurs n'étaient pas une bonne idée pour l'école. Harry était fier qu'il montre de telles inquiétudes, mais il soupçonnait les deux hommes d'être trop absorbés pour faire attention à ce que disait le Survivant, et il avait raison.

« Bien sûr, » répondit rapidement Sirius. « Quel pari ? Quels enjeux ? Ils devront être équitables, Snivellus, parce que je me souviens de Serpentards qui aimaient beaucoup tricher. » Ses yeux brillaient.

« D'ici la fin de l'année, » dit Snape, montrant de la tête Harry, « je pari que ce jumeau Potter se sera comporté plus en Serpentard qu'en Gryffondor, qu'il aura appris plus de moi qu'il n'en apprendra jamais de toi. » Il pausa, et Harry pouvait presque le voir débattre avec lui-même à savoir si ce qu'il allait dire ensuite était une bonne idée. Mais le son imaginaire des mots étaient apparemment trop tentant. « Et je pari, » murmura Snape, sa voix à peine audible, « que Harry Potter est le véritable  
Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut. »

Sirius éclata de rire. Harry pouvait discerner le chien dans sa voix, et il grimaça. Il su alors, que Sirius ne saurait résister à dire les pires choses possibles.

« D'accord, je prend le pari, Snivellus, vu qu'il y aucun moyen que je perde, » dit Sirius, et tendit une main. Snape la serra. Chaque homme secoua la main par la suite, comme pour se débarrasser d'une couche invisible de graisse. Harry aurait trouvé ce moment amusant s'il n'était pas sous le choc. « Connor est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, j'en suis sûr, » continua Sirius. « Et Harry a toujours été plus Gryffondor que Serpentard. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le Choixpeau a décidé de le placer dans ta Maison  
sifflante, mais il en sera débarrassé avant la fin de l'année. » Il pausa. « Et quels sont les enjeux si l'un de nous deux perd ? »

« Je n'essayerai pas d'influencer de nouveau M. Potter, » dit Snape. « Je soutiendrais moi-même son transfert à Gryffondor. »

Sirius acquiesça de la tête. « D'accord. »

« Et si tu perds, » dit Snape, « alors tu te retirera en tant que parrain de Harry, et me donnera son contrôle total. »

Le sourire de Sirius disparut. « Pas d'accord. »

« Ton enjeu vaut le mien, » dit Snape. Il pausa, puis railla, « De quoi as-tu peur ? Pas de perdre le pari, j'espère ? »

Sirius sursauta comme s'il avait été piqué, puis secoua furieusement la tête. « Pas du tout, » dit-il. « J'aurai du le savoir que tu étais le genre de bâtard qui essayerai de séparer un garçon de son parrain, Snape. » Il montra ses dents, sa voix dénuée d'amusement. « C'est d'accord. »

« Arrêtez ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Connor s'était avancé pour se tenir entre les deux hommes, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Sa chevelure noire était ébouriffée, comme s'il avait passé la main dedans. Ses poings étaient serrés devant lui, et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat qui selon Harry aurait fait reculer James.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! » dit Connor. « Il est juste là. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de paris le concernant comme s'il était – comme s'il était une _chose_, un Gallion ! » Il se retourna et fusilla Sirius du regard. « Comment peux-tu faire ça ? »

Sirius s'agenouilla, au lieu d'exploser ou de se défendre véhément, comme Harry l'aurait pensé. Son visage était grave, et ce fut ce qui retint Connor de parler. Harry se surpris même à se pencher pour entendre ce que son parrain allait dire.

« Tu ne comprends pas d'où vient la rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, Connor » dit doucement Sirius. « Nous sommes bons. Ils ont peur d'être bons. Ils doivent se cacher de la lumière, parce que sinon elle les aveugle, les détruit, tels des serpents ou des cafards. » Harry entendit la respiration de Snape se couper, mais Sirius continua de parler. « Snape veut transformer Harry en cafard comme lui, lui enseigner les Forces du Mal et en faire un sorcier des Ténèbres. Je vais m'assurer que cela n'arrive pas. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Connor. Nous ne perdrons pas Harry. Et nous ferons en sorte que les Serpentards regrettent d'avoir essayer de blesser quelqu'un qui est un Gryffondor, même s'il dort dans la mauvaise chambre et va dans les mauvaises classes. » Son sourire s'élargit sur son visage, et il tapa l'épaule de Connor.

Connor retourna son regard sur Harry. Ses yeux montraient son incertitude. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Connor l'avait suspecté d'être un sorcier des Ténèbres l'année dernière, du à ses tentatives de mensonge, son caractère et sa puissante magie. Selon les mots de Sirius, une personne comme ça avait plus de chances d'être perdu pour Serpentard que quelqu'un comme Connor. Bien sûr son frère verrait qu'il faudrait surveiller Harry, dit comme ça.

Et un pari serait un moyen d'humilier les Serpentards pour avoir tenter d'enlever son frère à Connor.

Harry comprenait tout ça.

La chose étrange était qu'il se surpris à vouloir protester _lui-même_, de dire que tous les Serpentards n'étaient pas comme ça, que Snape avait soigné les dommages qui lui avaient été causés par le _Crucio_ l'année dernière, que la famille de Draco lui avait offert un balai pour son anniversaire.

Mais il ne pouvait pas dire tout ça. Connor n'était toujours pas au courant pour le balai, puisque Harry avait décidé que cela causerait trop de problèmes et le gardait rangé. Les soins de Snape avaient été suivis par son administration de Veritaserum, ce que Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait le pardonner. Et si il pensait que Sirius avait tord à propos des Serpentards…

Cela ne faisait que montrer à quel point il était ignare, n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne faisait que montrer à quel point la maison des Serpents avait enfoncé ses crocs en lui. Harry ferma ses yeux et secoua la tête.

_Ceci est un cadeau. Ceci est l'excuse que je cherchais pour devenir plus Gryffondor. Je _dois _devenir comme ça, ou les Serpentards me corrompront. Et je ne pas laisser faire ça. Je ne servirais pas à Connor si je deviens un sorcier des Ténèbres, ou si on pense que je le suis._

Sa respiration se décontracta. Il ouvrit les yeux et réussit à sourire à Sirius.

_Tu es tellement idiot,_ dit Sylarana. _Il y a à manger dans le château, je le sens. Et tu restes debout là, à parler._

Snape siffla. Pendant un court instant, Harry pensa avoir entendu Sylarana, mais il réalisa que Snape attendait de voir quelle réaction Harry aurait à ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

« Je vais te détruire, Black, » murmura Snape. « Tu ne le verra pas venir, ce qui te privera des récompenses auxquelles tu t'attends. Tu seras, à la fin, aussi bas que terre sous mon talon, qu'un veracrasse. Et à la fin, rampant au sol, pleurant et implorant les étoiles, tu sauras que ce moment marquera le commencement de ta fin. »

Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de haine sur le visage de quelqu'un qu'il y avait sur celui de Snape lorsqu'il regardait Sirius – sauf l'année dernière, lorsque ses parents étaient venus au match Serpentard-Gryffondor où Snape avait, de la même façon, fusillé James du regard.

Alors il comprit. Il se demanda comment il avait fait pour _ne pas _comprendre avant.

« Vous haïssez mon parrain, » dit-il doucement. Snape se tourna et le regarda, mais ne relâcha le regard noir qu'il envoyait. Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse. « Vous haïssez notre père. Bien sûr que vous allez faire ça. Cela vous importe peu, que je me comporte plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Tout ce qui importe est que je suis le _filleul de Sirius Black_, le _fils de James Potter_, et le _frère du Survivant_. Vous ne faites ce pari que pour rendre la pareille aux gens qui vous ont fait du mal, en réalité ou en imaginaire. » Harry pausa, pensa à articuler tout ce qu'il ressentait, et finalement secoua la tête. « Vous vous en fichez, » dit-il, et fut étonné d'entendre de la nostalgie dans sa voix. _Voulait_-il que Snape ne s'en fiche pas de lui ?

_Peut-être_, il répondit cette partie lui-même, et leva la tête pour regarder Snape dans les yeux. « Vous vous fichez qu'un de vos élèves se comporte en Serpentard ou en Gryffondor, » répéta-t-il. « Tout ce qui vous importe est la revanche. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux rien faire pour vous empêcher de faire ce pari, ou essayer de le gagner, mais je peux refuser de vous suivre. »

Le visage de Snape ne trahissait aucune expression. Harry savait grâce aux yeux légèrement écarquillés de Snape qu'il avait compris le message caché. Harry ne faisait pas uniquement référence au fait de résister à tout ce que pourrait faire Snape pour le rendre plus Serpentard. Il faisait référence aux cours privés de duel que Snape lui avait donné l'année dernière, au travail supplémentaire que Snape lui faisait faire en cours de Potions, au fait d'essayer de gagner tous les matchs de Quidditch de Serpentard, et à tout ce que Snape lui faisait faire par le chantage.

Au début c'était des menaces envers le temps libre de Harry, puis envers celui de Connor. Cela ne marcherait plus, pensa Harry, bizarrement détaché, alors qu'il observait le visage de Snape. Oh, il ne doutait pas que Snape donnerait des retenues à Connor. Mais une retenue n'était rien comparée à la dévastation que son frère ressentirait si Harry devenait Serpentard.

Il pensa alors à Draco, et grimaça. Mais c'était vraiment dans le même ordre des choses. Draco souffrirait quand Harry se détournera de lui. Draco crierai, ragerai, et demanderai des explications. Et Harry lui dirait la vérité.

Connor passait en premier. Connor passerai toujours en premier. Harry avait pensé qu'il serait un temps où il regretterait son amitié avec Draco, et il avait maintenant raison de la regretter. Oui, il ne voulait pas blesser Draco, mais il voulait blesser Connor encore moins.

« Je te choisi, mon frère, » Harry dit à Connor, se fichant que tout le monde, y compris son frère, le regardait. Il n'avait pas la responsabilité d'être un élève respectueux, ou quelqu'un qui ne disait rien qui puisse mettre mal à l'aise les autres. Il avait tous les droits d'être celui qu'il était né à devenir, le protecteur de son frère. Ce n'était que sa première déclaration publique de son allégeance. « Je choisi Gryffondor, et toutes les choses que tu aimes et chéris. »

Le visage de Connor s'éclaira tel un soleil. Harry s'y baigna, et ne se tourna pas pour voir l'expression de Snape. Il savait qu'il n'y verrait rien d'important.

**§§§§§§**

Snape n'avait jamais été dans un tel état, et il le savait.

_Si seulement la personne responsable de cet état le savait_.

Harry Potter ne montra rien qui laissait à penser qu'il savait qu'il avait déplu à Snape. Il ne montra rien non plus qui laissait à penser qu'il savait qu'il avait déplu à Draco, et l'année dernière il avait réagi à Draco alors qu'il ne réagissait à personne d'autre. Draco boudait parce que Harry refusait de passer du temps seul avec lui, et à la place le passait avec son frère. Il a eu une dispute avec Harry dans un couloir la semaine dernière, juste après que Snape ait libéré les Serpentards et Gryffondor de leur premier cours de Potions. Snape avait observé. Harry avait continué à marcher, son regard fixé droit devant, sa posture ne montrant aucun signe de tension. Cela _devait_ le rendre tendu, mais il n'en montrait aucun signe. Sa résistance aux demandes de Draco paraissait facile, et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère des démonstrations de Draco.

_Ou des démonstrations de plus en plus éplorées_. Snape grimaça. _J'espère ne jamais avoir à passer une autre soirée à écouter Draco râler parce que Potter _l'ignore

Harry n'est pas venu une seule fois aux leçons de duel de Snape. Ses camarades lui ont joué des tours, mais il ne leur a jamais rendu la pareille ; il vient prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle avec des furoncles lui poussant sur le visage, ou des poils dans les paumes de mains, et ignore calmement les rires. Cela devenait moins fréquent cette semaine. Snape a eu l'extrême déplaisir d'entendre les Gryffondors de deuxième année, dont Ron Weasley, dire que quelqu'un qui accepter les mauvaises blagues de cette façon ne devait pas être si mauvais, et qu'ils devraient encourager Harry à venir plus souvent à la Tour Gryffondor.

Et Harry ne faisait plus le travail que Snape lui assigné en cours de Potions.

Snape avait réalisé qu'il avait fait une erreur la première fois que Harry avait levé la tête, avec de grands yeux verts innocents et parfaitement clairs, au-dessus d'une potion parfaitement réalisée de Cheveux-Changeants – qui aurait du être une potion parfaitement réalisée qui devait aider les victimes du Doloris à soulager leurs tremblements. En fait, il avait fait plusieurs erreurs, et la première avait été de donner des devoirs à Harry pendant les grandes vacances. Harry avait appris à transformer une potion en une autre en ajoutant quelques ingrédients. Il ne faisait pas d'erreurs retentissantes. Il en faisait des discrètes, alors il écarquillait les yeux et suggérait que la potion devait marcher, juste pas comme elle devait, parce qu'il avait suivi les instructions à la lettre.

Les potions étaient toujours parfaites.

Ce qui ne faisait qu'énerver encore plus Snape.

Il avait mis Harry avec Londubat. Ce fut une autre erreur. Il avait eu l'intention de frustrer Harry, le condamnant à travailler plus lentement et avec le risque de ne plus avoir de sourcils, ou de faire fondre son chaudron à chaque classe. Cependant, Harry s'était joyeusement dirigé vers l'autre côté de la salle, et bientôt il était en train d'aider Neville à l'aide de murmures et le reprenant patiemment lors de ses erreurs. Les potions de Neville s'étaient améliorées, Harry suivait les cours de deuxième année au lieu des cours avancés que Snape avait prévu de lui enseigner, il s'asseyait avec les Gryffondors, qui maintenant semblaient resserrer les rangs autour de lui et se hérissaient à chaque approche de Snape.

A la fin de la deuxième semaine d'école, les collègues de Rogue l'évitaient. Sirius Black, bien sûr, souriait à distance, Minerva le regardait de temps en temps comme si elle voulait savoir pourquoi diable Snape avait fait un pari aussi ridicule, mais aucun d'eux ne partageaient volontairement une discussion, ou même un repas avec lui, mangeant rapidement et quittant la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible. Snape savait qu'il passait trop de temps à jeter des regards noirs à la table des Serpentards, et au garçon têtu qui était le premier à le défier. La seule exception, le seul défouloir possible pour sa rage, était ce fou de Gilderoy Lockhart, qui menait des conversations incessantes sur lui-même et paraissait ne jamais remarquer les insultes de Snape – et à qui Snape n'avait pas le droit de jeter un mauvais sort.

Quelque chose allait devoir arrêter. Quelque chose allait devoir craquer.

Snape ne savait pas encore ce que cela allait être, mais il était déterminé à trouver la faiblesse, et à l'exploiter. Aucun garçon de douze n'était aussi compétent que Harry à se défendre contre les insultes. Aucun élève ne pouvait constamment lui tenir tête et s'en tirer.

Il trouva la faiblesse durant la troisième semaine d'école.

**§§§§§§**

Snape patrouillait dans les couloirs près des cachots – même les préfets de Serpentard n'avaient pas sa confiance pour mener à bien ces rondes – lorsqu'il entendu un étrange bruit sourd continu. Sa colonne vertébrale se raidit aux souvenirs de sorts plus étranges les uns que les autres utilisés au cours du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il attrapa sa baguette et tourna au coin, pressant fortement ses épaules contre le pierre.

Harry Potter était agenouillé par terre non loin de la Salle Commune des Serpentards, sifflant à un serpent noir et doré que Snape reconnut tout de suite comme étant un Locusta. Non loin de lui traîner un balai meilleur que tous ceux que l'école possédait.

Snape s'attarda un moment, pour absorber la scène et savourer son triomphe. Le serpent siffla à Harry en retour, une grimace prenant place sur le visage de ce dernier. Il secoua la tête et parla à nouveau dans la langue des serpents, puis soupira et avança la main pour caresser le dos du serpent. Elle accepta le contact, quelque chose que Snape pensait impossible pour un Locusta, et s'enroula même autour de ses doigts, comme si elle appréciait la caresse.

Le garçon était un Fourchelangue.

Snape sentit la victoire comme un fruit mûr dans sa bouche. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mordre dedans.

Et le balai – c'était évident celui de Harry. Ce dernier n'avait jamais laissé penser qu'il le possédait, et certainement pas à Marcus Flint, qui aurait trouvé un moyen de s'assurer que le membre de l'équipe de Quidditch le monte, même si Harry refusait de participer. D'après ce que Snape savait, Harry n'avait pas encore mis Flint au courant de sa décision de ne pas jouer.

Et maintenant il n'en aura plus l'occasion.

Snape sortit de sa cachette. Harry redressa brusquement la tête et le regarda fixement, pris au piège. Snape laissa son sourire narquois s'agrandir. Le Locusta se tourna et siffla vers lui, mais lorsque Harry siffla quelque chose en réponse sur un ton autoritaire, elle s'entortilla sur son bras. Harry baissa la tête et se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

« Que voulez-vous, Professeur Snape ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux savoir certaines choses, » dit doucement Snape. Quand ne dises jamais que je hâte ma vengeance. « Pourquoi êtes-vous à l'extérieur de votre salle commune ? »

Harry leva de nouveau la tête, et cette fois ses yeux contenant une once d'espoir, comme si il espérait pouvoir s'en sortir. « Parce que la nuit, je vais voler, Monsieur, » dit-il, indiquant de la tête son balai près de lui. « J'ai besoin de – faire baisser la pression. »

Rogue acquiesça de la tête. Cette admission lui était douce.

Et ce n'était qu'un avant-goût des promesses qu'il extorquerait de Harry. Rogue se sentait presque ivre d'excitation et de puissance. Cependant, il maîtrisa ces sentiments. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de se laisser distraire et de laisser passer cette chance.

« Et pourquoi étiez-vous en train de parler à un serpent ? »

« Elle s'est présentée cet été, » dit Harry, et fit une sorte de haussement d'épaules désespéré. « C'est un Locusta. Son nom est Sylarana. Elle a dit qu'elle mordrait Connor si je ne prenais pas soin d'elle, et depuis elle a menacé de mordre d'autres gens. Tant que je prendrai soin d'elle, elle ne fera rien. »

Snape sentit une ombre assombrir sa bonne humeur ; évidemment le garçon devait se sacrifier pour sauver son imbécile de frère. Mais il l'ignora. Harry était toujours –

« Tu es un Fourchelangue, » murmura-t-il.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. « Je sais que un talent potentiel des Ténèbres, Monsieur. »

« Oui, » répondit Snape, et pausa un long moment. « Et un talent qui te demandera beaucoup d'efforts pour le garder secret, non ? »

Harry s'éloigna de lui, se mettant dos au mur. Sa magie était en train de monter autour de lui. Snape était content d'avoir renforcer ses boucliers. Les exercices qu'il avait donnés pendant les vacances avaient presque trop bien marchés. Sa puissance était énorme maintenant, répondant facilement à son appel. Snape se demanda si Harry avait remarqué qu'il faisait de plus en plus appel à sa magie, quelque chose auquel les devoirs à priori sans danger l'ont habitué.

« Si vous révélez ceci- » commença Harry.

Snape haussa les épaules. « Vous semblez être des Ténèbres, » dit-il. « Serpentard. » Il pausa. « Et j'ai gagné le pari. Vous rendez-vous compte que votre parrain et votre frère vous ramènerons lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que vous pouvez parler aux serpents, tout comme Voldemort ? »

Harry gronda, et pendant un instant la pression de sa magie passa à travers les boucliers de Snape. Ce dernier calma sa respiration et espéra que l'effort pour masquer son combat contre l'agonie dans sa tête ne se voyait pas.

Cependant Harry était pris au piège, et il le savait. Son menton s'affaissa et il détourna le regard un instant plus tard. « Que voulez-vous ? » Sa voix était étranglée.

« Deux choses, » dit Snape. « En retour, je garde deux secrets : que vous êtes un Fourchelangue et que vous volez à l'extérieur de l'école. »

Harry le regarda fixement, calculant, puis acquiesça. « Ca paraît honnête. »

Snape mordit sa joue pour éviter que son sourire narquois prenne une teinte de ravissement. Le garçon parlait comme un Gryffondor, mais il résonnait comme un Serpentard. Il gagnerai ce pari avec Black, finalement. Un vent de bonne fortune bien méritée soufflait sur lui ce soir.

« Premièrement, » dit Snape, « vous jouerez avec l'équipe de Quidditch, et vous utiliserez ce balai. »

Harry acquiesça de la tête lentement. « Et deuxièmement ? »

« Vous réparerez votre amitié avec les membres de votre Maison, ou du moins avec Draco Malfoy, » dit Rogue. « De tels rancœurs et rivalités pourraient se révéler mortelles pour notre succès sur le terrain de Quidditch. »

Harry le fixa du regard. Snape savait qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il devait s'attendre à ce que Snape lui demande de le laisser gagner le pari contre Black, ou d'arrêter de faire des erreurs pendant les cours de Potions.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aideraient le Professeur à atteindre son but ultime. Snape avait l'intention de gagner son pari contre Black par ses propres moyens, plus subtiles, que Harry ne pourrait pas déceler et s'y opposer. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement Serpentard à avoir un talent en Potions, cependant cela ferait grincer les dents de Snape si ce talent était gâché.

Forcer Harry à réintégrer l'équipe de Quidditch et la compagnie des membres de sa Maison augmenterait ses tendances Serpentardes. Cela avait marché l'année dernière.

Et cela aiderait Snape à gagner le pari.

Harry se mordilla la lèvre. C'était évident qu'il n'était pas ravi, mais il acquiesça lentement. « Très bien. Et vous garderez secret que je suis un Fourchelangue, et que vous me laissez voler la nuit. »

Snape hocha la tête en retour. « Je ne suis pas surpris que tu doives aller voler la nuit, » ajouta-t-il délicatement, tandis qu'il se tournait. « Combattre ta vraie nature requiert certainement beaucoup d'efforts de ta part. »

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Harry dans sa nuque, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il réussit également à ne pas ajouter un léger ressort à sa démarche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

Il était en train de gagner. Il immiscerait le doute dans l'esprit de Harry et lui ferait prendre conscience de ses capacités de Serpentard à l'aide de stratagèmes trop subtiles pour qu'on y résiste. L'approche directe ne marchait pas avec Harry. On devait en utiliser une indirecte. Il gagnerait le pari contre Black, et aurait le dessus sur l'un des deux hommes qu'il haïssait.

Et le garçon était un Fourchelangue.

Snape ne pu restreindre le tremblement dont il se convainquit était du plus à l'excitation, qu'à la peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, aussi, avait été un Fourchelangue.

Mais cela ne faisait que le marquer en tant que Serpentard – incontestablement Serpentard. Lorsqu'il prendra sa place en tant que Survivant, il sera à nous. Et alors personne n'osera l'appeler Gryffondor

**À suivre**


	5. Comme un griffondor

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Aléniore_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **5; **Traduit : **24,26,27,29,32,33; **En cours **: 18,25,28,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Chaola_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Passez de très bonne fêtes de Noël, ainsi que de fin d'année 2006!

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5 Comme un Gryffondor **

_« Comment as-tu pu lui laisser te faire ça? »_

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur de la Salle Commune. Il y avait deux septième années endormis sur l'un des canapés, se bavant dessus l'un l'autre. Il espérait qu'ils ne se réveilleraient pas. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir expliquer le balai dans ses mains, ni le serpent sur son épaule lui sifflant des questions, ni la confusion qui régnait dans son esprit.

Comment Snape _avait_-il pu le suspendre? Pourquoi Harry n'avait-il pas trouvé un moyen de résister aux insinuations du Professeur?

_« Je sais, » _annonça Sylarana, faisant sursauter Harry.

« Comment?" demanda-t-il, vérifiant une fois de plus que les deux élèves étaient toujours endormis. Ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts de se réveiller. Harry se détendit légèrement. Il préférait les moments où il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter s'il parlait anglais ou fourchelang.

_« Tu ne dors pas suffisamment bien. »_

Harry cligna des yeux dans le vide, puis secoua la tête et se mit en route vers sa chambre, malgré le fait qu'il devrait arrêter de parler tout haut à Sylarana lorsqu'il l'aurait atteint. Blaise avait le sommeil léger, et Draco essayerait sûrement de lui demander où il avait été, à moins qu'il n'abandonne de dégoût comme il l'avait fait les nuits précédentes. Harry savait que son amitié avec l'héritier des Malfoy était en train de se dissoudre. Il en était heureux.

_J'en suis heureux,_ pensa-t-il. _Pas juste content. Et je ne veux pas en discuter avec Sylarana._

_« Penses-y, » _dit-elle, sortant sa tête de sa manche pour le regarder. Ses yeux brillaient dans la faible lumière de la Salle Commune, ce que Harry trouvait troublant. _« Tu passes tes nuits à fixer des silhouettes sombres qui ne font rien d'intéressant, ou parler à un Tom Riddle autant ennuyant. Puis tu te réveilles et pars voler, ou pratiquer des sorts, ou me parler. »_

« Je serai content de pouvoir arrêter de te parler, » marmonna Harry alors qu'il atteignait sa porte. Il la toucha du bout des doigts, mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Il voulait dire ses prochains mots à haute voix, pour leur donner plus de poids. « Et j'ai besoin de voler. C'est la seule chose que me permet de rester - cohérent pour le moment. » Il ouvrit la porte.

_C'est une façon intéressante de l'exprimer,_ dit Sylarana, sa voix battant en retraite dans son esprit alors qu'elle se fondait dans sa peau. _Je sais que tu es heureux lorsque tu voles. Et c'est pourquoi tu rejoindras l'équipe de Quidditch. Tu seras alors plus content et tu dormiras mieux, et je n'aurai plus à passer tout mon temps à te parler pour te tenir hors de portée du précipice. Et il y aura le vol. J'aime voler, mais quand tu es aussi fatigué pour être comme ça._

« Je ne suis pas fatigué, » murmura Harry alors qu'il se faufilait entre les lits, ignorant le risque de réveiller quelqu'un. Les ronflements grondants de Vince et Greg montraient qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts de se réveiller, et Blaise et Draco avaient tous les deux les rideaux de leurs lits fermés. « Ça ira. Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes, mais je savais qu'elles le seraient. Je dois juste continuer jusqu'à ce que je puisse - »

"Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses quoi faire, Harry?"

Harry faillit perdre sa robe de peur. Les rideaux de Draco étaient quand même ouverts, mais seulement du côté de Harry et pas de celui de Blaise. Il avait sa baguette brandie, un sort _Lumos _brillant fermement à son extrémité, et il regardait Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules et réduit son balai d'un coup de baguette. Puis il se dirigea vers sa malle. Il mettrait son pyjama, s'allongerait dans le lit, et fermerait ses yeux. Il finirait éventuellement par s'endormir. Si Tom Riddle était là, il s'en occuperait. Sylarana avait tord de s'inquiéter.

_Si tu continues d'être stupide et bête,_ _alors tu aurais du me laisser le mordre, _se plaignit Sylarana. _Alors il n'aurait pas pu dire à quelqu'un que tu pouvais parler aux serpents. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire. Ils seraient tous enchantés qu'un serpent aussi joli que moi daigne te parler._

« Non, Harry. »

Harry releva la tête. Draco lui avait attrapé le bras qui était posé sur sa malle. Son visage était légèrement rouge, et ses cheveux en désordre. Harry supposa qu'il était endormi avant d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir.

Il fit comme à chaque fois durant ces trois dernières semaines lorsque Draco essayait de le cajoler pour qu'il lui réponde, Harry fixa ses yeux sur un point derrière l'épaule de Draco et attendit avec une expression d'ennui que le blond laisse tomber.

La force du coup de Draco le fit partir en arrière, passant à travers les rideaux et tombant assis sur son propre lit. Sylarana siffla d'agitation, et Harry posa une main sur son bras, espérant la calmer.

_Ce n'est pas si grave,_ dit-il, levant son autre main pour tâter son visage. Et ça ne l'était pas. Une joue était blessée, et il aurait probablement un oeil au beurre noir, mais les mauvais sorts avaient été plus graves. Il pouvait supporter une douleur bien plus grande. Cela ne lui demandait que de la volonté.

_Tu ne dis ça que parce que tu es bête et stupide du au manque de sommeil,_ dit Sylarana, mais au moins elle ne bougeait plus le long de son bras.

« On va en parler maintenant, Harry, » dit Draco, et grimpa sur le lit à côté de lui. Avant que Harry ne puisse objecter, le blond tira les rideaux, puis jeta un sort de Silence et un autre que Harry ne connaissait pas, mais qui fit apparaître une trace de lumière rose dans l'air qu'il reconnut avoir vu au Manoir Malfoy. Une sorte de barrière, alors, en déduit-il alors que Draco se tournait vers lui.

« Personne ne viendra nous déranger, » dit Draco. « Et tu ne dormiras pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu. »

Harry haussa les épaules et fixa les rideaux. Il pouvait attendre.

_Non, tu ne peux pas,_ dit sèchement Sylarana. _Réponds-lui, de façon à ce que je puisses dormir, et que nous puissions arrêter toutes ces bêtises. Cela ternit mes écailles. _Elle fit une pause suggestive. _Mordre un sorcier sang-pur pourrait peut-être leur rendre leur éclat._

Harry soupira et regarda Draco dans les yeux. Après tout, Snape lui avait ordonné de réparer leur amitié. Cette astuce réparerait l'extérieur mais laisserait le noyau vide. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Draco? » demanda-t-il.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, _putain_, » dit Draco, sa voix était encore plus impressionnant à cause de son ton bas, égal, cherchant la conversation. Il bougea sa baguette de façon à ce que Harry ne puisse voir que son visage, complet avec ses yeux gris perçants et sa mâchoire crispée. « Je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'ignores et pourquoi tu te comportes comme un - comme un Gryffondor. J'étais ton ami l'année dernière, Harry. On a passé Noël ensemble. » Il fit une pause, puis dit, claquant ses mots tel un fouet, « Tu as accepté une Dette de Vie de ma part. Cela crée un lien entre deux sorciers. J'ai droit à une réponse »

Harry grimaça. Il avait espéré que Draco ne mette pas ce fait sur la table. Jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait pas. C'était considéré comme malpoli de mentionner une Dette de Vie une fois que celui sur qui elle s'appliquait avait rempli ses obligations.

C'est alors, comme si elle était née d'un chant de phoenix, que lui vint la réponse.

Cela lui permettrait de se dérober au chantage de Snape, et à la fois de se rapprocher de Connor. Il avait trompé Draco à propos de son soudain désintérêt de lui - ce qui était quelque chose qu'un Serpentard ferait, et quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de ne plus faire. Et il avait également caché son don de Fourchelangue, et cela donnerait à Rogue quelque chose d'autre pour le pressurer.

_Il pense que je suis comme un Gryffondor?_ Harry sourit, et vit par le clignement et la soudaine hésitation sur le visage de Draco qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Cela n'avait aucune importance, car Harry était sur le point de lui expliquer. _Alors je vais me comporter comme tel. J'aurai du le faire depuis le début. J'avais dit que je le ferais, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Je retombe dans le mensonge Serpentard, dans la tromperie Serpentarde, dans la manipulation Serpentarde._

_Il est temps de montrer qui je suis vraiment._

« Tu as raison, Draco, » dit calmement Harry. « J'aurais du te dire depuis le début ce que je faisais et pourquoi je le faisais. » Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il pouvait le regarder plus facilement maintenant que la baguette, et par la même occasion le _Lumos, _avait été éloignée légèrement du visage de Draco dans sa perplexité. "Je suis désolé. Accepteras-tu mes excuses?" Il tendit sa main.

Draco la serra, ses yeux toujours fixés sur Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, se sentant innocent et débarrassé de ses poids, prêt à rire. Était-ce comme ça que ce sentait continuellement les Gryffondors, lorsqu'ils agissaient avec une conscience tranquille? Si c'était le cas, il les enviait plus que jamais.

_C'est le manque de sommeil qui parle, _l'informa de façon hautaine Sylarana. _Leur mascotte n'est pas un serpent. Donc ils sont défavorisés, et non bénis._

« Donc. Pourquoi? » demanda Draco.

Harry réalisa qu'il était resté un moment assis en silence, et que Draco pourrait penser qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision de lui dire. Il se dépêcha de se lancer. « Je veux me rapprocher de Connor. Je ne veux pas vraiment être un Serpentard. Je suis fatigué que mon frère pense que je suis un sorcier des Ténèbres, que je ne le soutiens pas ou que je vais me réveiller un matin et lui lancer un _Avada Kedavra_. C'est mon devoir de le protéger, Draco. Ca l'a toujours était. » Cette dernière parole était un risque, vu qu'il avait promis à sa mère de garder ce _fait_ secret – il y avait trop de gens en dehors de la famille qui ne comprendrai pas l'importance de la mission de Harry et qui pourraient essayer de l'empêcher de la mener à bien – mais Draco savait ça, ou pouvait s'en douter, après avoir vu ce qu'avait fait Harry l'année dernière.

Le visage de Draco blanchit, puis rosit de colère. Harry hocha la tête. Il s'y attendait. Cela serait beaucoup plus facile, et à la fin ce serait moins douloureux pour eux deux, s'il laissait la rage de Draco briser leur amitié.

« Si Connor pense que tu es un sorcier des Ténèbres, c'est son putain de problème, » dit Draco, se penchant suffisamment pour que Harry sente des postillons sur sa joue. Sylarana fit un commentaire guindé de sous son pull auquel Harry ne prêta pas attention. « Je _sais_ que tu ne l'es pas, Harry. Et je sais que tu es un Serpentard. Et je me fiche que tu veuilles le protéger plus que tout autre chose. Tu ne me perdras pas comme ami, Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Apparemment, agir comme un Gryffondor ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait prévu.

« Mais, Draco, » dit-il, « pour toi ce n'est pas juste. Ne vois-tu pas ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir un ami pour qui tu passes après son frère. Tu devrais avoir une amitié égale. De plus, » ajouta-t-il gentiment, remuant une vérité qu'il avait appris l'année dernière, « je sais que tu es globalement fasciné par ma magie, pour quelque raison que ce soit, et peut-être envers le pourquoi un Potter a atterri à Serpentard. Tu finiras par t'en laisser. Ce n'est pas suffisant comme base pour une amitié. Je suis surpris que tu ne sois pas déjà lassé de moi, que cela compte autant pour toi. »

Draco resta un moment sans bouger, respirant fort. Harry avait l'impression qu'il essayait de parler, mais que la colère compressait ses mots.

« As-tu remarqué, » dit-il finalement, et Harry se dit qu'il ressemblait le plus à son père, « que tes deux déclarations étaient contradictoires ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, elles le ne sont pas – »

« Si. » Draco tenait le bras de Harry, heureusement pas celui où se trouvait Sylarana, suffisamment fort pour lui faire mal. Maintenant il le secouait, envoyant des vibrations jusque dans l'épaule de Harry. « Si tu penses que je suis juste fasciné par toi, que je ne t'apprécie pas du tout, alors tu ne devrais pas te soucier de mes sentiments. Ils ne seraient que les pleurnicheries d'un enfant gâté à qui on a pris son jouet préféré. Et tu te soucies de ce que je ressens. Tu te soucies que ton lien avec Connor puisse me reléguer au second plan. » Il pencha sa tête tel un aigle, ou tel son grand-duc, et sa façon de le regarder Harry le faisait se sentir transparent. « Cela veut dire que je compte pour toi, Harry. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Je reste ton ami. »

Harry bougea sa main pour enlacer les doigts de Draco. « Cela n'est pas juste pour toi, » dit-il.

« Je choisirai ce qui est juste, » dit Draco. « Et je pense que ce serait juste que tu t'excuses auprès de notre Maison, et – et faire ce que tu veux pour prouver que tu es une sorte d'hybride Gryffondor-Serpentard. Cela n'importe pas. Je _sais_ que tu es un Serpentard, donc tes petits faux-pas sur le chemin de la réalité ne me concernent pas. » Il sourit. Cela ne ressemblait à aucun sourire que Harry l'avait vu déjà faire. « Tu es honnête avec moi, me disant que Connor t'importe plus que moi. Je le sais. Je l'accepte. Je suis toujours là. Et puis Connor t'importe plus que le monde entier, donc je ne suis pas du tout dans une position difficile. » Il se pencha en arrière, souriant facilement, ne lâchant pas la main de Harry. « De plus, » ajouta-t-il, « je veux être là lorsque tu réaliseras le fait que tu es un Serpentard, et que Connor pourrait ne pas être la chose la plus importante au monde. Cela causerai un putain de big-bang, non ? » Maintenant, il ressemblait à un enfant anticipant les bonbons de Noël.

Harry le fixa. « Cela n'arrivera jamais, Draco. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« No – » Harry s'interrompit. Il se comportait en enfant, par Merlin. Il soupira. « Je suis fatigué, » admit-il.

« Je sais, » répondit Draco, et ne lâcha pas pour autant sa main. « Tu ne cesses de sortir en douce la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Harry commença à lui raconter, mais finit par bailler. Draco lui lâcha la main, et hocha la tête. « Je vais te laisser dormir. Mais j'attend des réponses demain matin, Harry foutu Potter. »

Il relâcha sa barrière et son Enchantement sur les rideaux, et rejoint son lit, laissant Harry cligner les yeux au plafond de son lit. Puis il secoua la tête, et se mit en pyjama.

_Je peux sentir ce que tu feras demain, _dit Sylarana. _J'approuve de tout mon cœur. Il est temps que tu arrêtes de laisser ces enfants idiots avec les peurs idiotes te contrôler._

_Rogue n'est pas un enfant,_ Harry se sentit obligé de faire remarquer.

_C'est un idiot. Laisses-moi le mordre._

_Non._

Harry ne cessa de répéter son argument jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à attendre son lit et à s'endormir. Il sentit la présence de Sylarana rampée dans son esprit. Il attendit, dans ce bref moment de demi conscience, les silhouettes sombres du cauchemar, ou Tom Riddle.

Aucun ne vint. Pour une fois, il dormit sans soucis.

**§§§§§§**

Harry se pencha entre les portes de la Grande Salle et vérifia les tables des Maisons une fois de plus. Il hocha la tête une fois. Il ne pensait pas que tous les élèves étaient déjà là, vu que à peine la moitié du petit-déjeuner était passé, mais les tables bourdonnées de bruit et il y avait peu de places libres. Les élèves consciencieux et les lève-tôt ne tarderaient pas à partir. Encore mieux, tous les professeurs étaient là, même Sirius. C'était sa meilleure chance.

Il pénétra dans la Salle, et s'avança vers le milieu de la pièce au lieu de se diriger vers la table des Serpentards. De plus en plus de gens se tournaient pour le regarder alors qu'il s'avançait, et les bruits de conversation s'éteignirent légèrement. La plupart des gens qui parlaient de lui paraissaient perplexes.

_Tu n'aura pas à attendre longtemps,_ se promit-il, et s'arrêta au milieu de la Grande Salle, entre la table des Serdaigles et celles des Pouffsouffles. Il se tourna pour faire face à Connor, qui le regardait avec sa bouche entrouverte, pleine de nourriture. Harry sourit malgré lui. Son frère était dégoûtant.

Son frère était un garçon de douze ans.

Son frère était Celui-Qui-A-Survécut, et maintenant il avait le droit de savoir certaines choses sur Harry.

« Bonjour, » commença Harry. Sa voix stoppa la plupart des conversations en un instant, et maintenant tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Harry contracta ses muscles contre la pression de milliers d'yeux et continua. « Je suis content que vous soyez tous là, vu que je n'aurai pas aimé de faire cette annonce que pour une personne. »

Il regarda Connor droit dans les yeux et étendit son bras. _Tu es prêtes, Sylarana ?_

_Ils vont tous avoir le privilège de m'admirer ?_ demanda-t-elle, avec un glissement langoureux sur les derniers mots.

_Oui._

_Alors je suis prête._

Elle rampant hors de sa manche et s'enroula autour de son poignet, se montrant sous son meilleur profil ; le plafond de la Grande Salle montrait le jour ensoleillé de dehors, et brillé sur ses écailles. Des exclamations se firent entendre des personnes les plus proches de Harry. Il ne pouvait pas dire si c'était des exclamations d'émerveillement ou de peur. Sûrement les deux, même s'il savait que le deuxième sentiment viendrai du fait que Sylarana soit un serpent. Il doutait que beaucoup d'élèves sachent ce qu'était un Locusta.

Il jeta un coup à la table des professeurs, et vit grâce aux bouches ouvertes et aux yeux ronds que la plupart des professeurs avaient en effet reconnus un Locusta, et n'avaient aucune idée sur ce qui était en train de se passer.

Harry ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'un d'entre eux l'interrompe, mais il réussit à savourer l'expression abasourdie de Snape avant qu'il ne se retourne vers son frère. Sa respiration s'était maintenant légèrement accélérée, une conséquence de tous ses regards sur lui, mais il savait qu'il était capable de le supporter. Il le devrait. Ceci était pour Connor.

« Connor, » dit-il doucement, ne regardant pas Sylarana délibérément pour pouvoir parler en Anglais, « je suis un Fourchelang. Je m'en suis rendu compte il y a plusieurs mois. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car j'ai pensé que tu me prendrais pour un sorcier des Ténèbres, et je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir de cette façon. Maintenant je l'admets. Je suis désolé. Garder ce fait secret n'était pas très Gryffondor. »

Il se baissa sur un genou et pencha sa tête, l'ancienne gestion de soumission à une puissance plus grande la sienne. Sylarana, apparemment concernée que les gens ne puissent pas la voir maintenant, tournoya jusqu'à ce qu'elle reposait sur sa tête telle une couronne, sa langue sortant et goûtant l'air. Un murmure bas de peur s'élevait des élèves.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au bout de sa queue, qui pendait devant son nez. « Sylarana, n'attaques pas, » dit-il.

Les exclamations se multiplièrent par dix, et Harry sut qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelang. Il ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il l'avait choisi. Il ne pouvait laisser Snape le contrôler. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ce qu'il était réellement. Il devait être brave, faire face aux conséquences, faire ce qu'il fallait pour les autres et non pour lui. C'était ce que faisait les Gryffondors.

Cela serait plus facile s'ils ne le _regardaient_ pas autant. Harry serra les poings et se força à rester calme. Les mots longuement répétés de ses vœux le poussaient, maintenant insistants.

_Ne jamais rivaliser avec lui, ne jamais me montrer supérieur à lui, et ne jamais laisser personne savoir que je suis si proche de lui. Être ordinaire pour qu'il puisse être extraordinaire._

Il était au milieu de la Grande Salle, avec tous les élèves se tenant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le voir. Il venait juste de révéler qu'il possédait un dangereux don des Ténèbres, un pour lequel Voldemort était réputé. Il avait adressé ces mots à son jumeau, mais avait attiré l'attention sur lui-même.

Un tourbillon de voix s'éleva dans sa tête, se fondant avec le rythme de plus en plus rapide de son cœur et de sa respiration, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit proche de l'hyper ventilation.

_Tu ne peux attiré l'attention sur toi. Tu le fais. Pourquoi le fais-tu ?_

Harry combattit son entraînement. Il avait déjà rompu ses vœux de préserver leur esprit lorsqu'il avait parlé à Draco qu'il protégeait Connor. Il pouvait le faire, car c'était temporaire, et uniquement pour le bien de quelque chose de plus important, et cela sera bientôt fini. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire.

_Tu n'es pas un vrai Gryffondor, pas si tu as peur._

Il se figea. _Non,_ répondit-il à cette affirmation. _Tu es un Gryffondor si tu as peur mais que tu ne fuis pas, et que tu fais ce qui dois être fait._

Il entendit un sifflement sauvage, et sentit le sort se diriger vers Sylarana. Il leva une main et jeta le sort de _Protego_ autour de lui, ses lèvres formant à peine le mot. Le sort de Bouclier détourna le sort, quel qu'il soit. Quelqu'un cria, puis le reste de la Grande Salle se mit en mouvement, son tableau brisé.

Harry releva la tête. Les élèves s'écartaient de leur table, certains courant vers les portes, d'autres brandissant leur baguette – en particulier les sixième et septième années – et d'autres encore se tenaient immobiles comme s'ils pensaient que Sylarana ne les verraient pas s'ils ne bougeaient pas. Les professeurs faisaient le tour de leur table, se dirigeants rapidement vers eux. Snape avait sorti sa baguette, les dents de Sirius formaient un grondement, et Professeur MacGonagall criait quelque chose de sévère à propos d'élèves inconscients qui amenaient des serpents dangereux à Poudlard.

Harry redirigea son regard vers son jumeau, le seul qui comptait. Connor avait l'air figé.

« Stop. »

La voix remplit la Grande Salle telle une mer de puissance, de calme, les engouffrant tous dans ses bras. Harry se rendit compte qu'il respirait mieux. La pression des regards ne semblait plus autant désoriente.

_« Que fait-il dans ta tête ? »_ dit Sylarana. _« Je n'aime pas qu'il soit là. »_ Il y eut un sentiment de bagarre, comme si quelqu'un avait jeté une pierre à l'intérieur de son crâne, et Harry grimaça.

Puis le calme s'estompa, et il se remit rapidement debout, le souffle court, ne souhaitant rien d'autre que de se dérober aux regards des tous les autres et se cacher dans les ombres –

« Harry. »

Harry releva la tête, les yeux écarquillés, pour voir le Directeur Dumbledore devant lui. Ce dernier avait une main tendue, touchant mais ne traversant pas le sort du Bouclier. Ses yeux étaient calmes, sages, et très bleus. Harry réalisa alors qui était la source de cette voix puissante.

Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la tranquillité l'avait quittée. Il essaya de mettre ses mains derrière son dos pour que le Directeur ne les voit pas trembler, mais elles le trahirent. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard pénétrant et sembla comprendre.

« Calmez-vous tous, » dit-il, et le bruit de la Grande Salle diminua de moitié. « Je vais emmener le jeune M. Potter dans mon bureau et discuter plus en détail de ce problème. » Il se tourna et fit un signe de tête à Connor. « Et vous, M. Potter, si vous voulez bien nous accompagner. »

Harry se détendit, le soulagement le recouvrant telle la marée. Connor se leva et s'avança rapidement, comme si la déclaration de Dumbledore était la réponse finale qu'il attendait. Il serra fort Harry dans ses bras, et ce dernier laissa le _Protego_ se dissiper, ses bras tremblants alors qu'il s'agrippait au dos de Connor.

_« Tu as le droit de faire ça, vu que tout le monde m'a admirée, »_ dit Sylarana. _« Et j'ai expulsé l'autre de ta tête. » _Elle tournoya dans ses cheveux en une brève danse de la victoire.

Harry déglutit. La simple pensée que Sylarana était si ancrée dans son esprit qu'elle pouvait rejeter l'influence de Dumbledore –

« Les garçons ? »

Harry releva la tête. Dumbledore se tenait maintenant près de l'entrée de la Grande Salle, les invitant à se mettre en route de la main. Il jeta quand même un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, ces derniers se tenants à côté, figés.

« Severus, si vous voulez bien excuser l'absence de ces deux garçons de votre cours de Potions ce matin ? » demanda-t-il. Son ton contenait une force qui, selon Harry, en faisait un ordre, et non une demande.

Snape hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, M. le Directeur. » Il se détourna, mais pas avant d'avoir lancé à Harry un dernier regard assez vicieux.

Harry s'en fichait. Les bras de Connor étaient autour de lui. Connor lui murmurait dans l'oreille.

« Je me fiche que tu sois un Fourchelangue. Je m'en fiche. Cela t'a demandé du courage de faire ce que tu as fait. Oh, Harry, tu es un Gryffondor finalement ! »

_Non, je ne le suis pas,_ voulait répondre Harry. _J'ai manipulé tout ça. J'ai tout organisé. J'aurai pu venir te trouver et te le dire seul à seul, sauf que je voulais que tout le monde le sache pour qu'ils ne puissent me haïr lorsqu'ils l'apprendraient plus tard. Je me suis mis au centre de l'attention. Pourquoi est-ce que me rends compte que j'agis en Serpentard que lorsqu'il est trop tard ?_

Il ne le dit pas tout haut, par contre. Il était trop lâche pour le faire. Il laissa Connor l'entraîner avec un bras sur son épaule, et ils suivirent le Directeur vers son bureau.

**§§§§§§**

« Asseyez-vous, les garçons. Voulez-vous un bonbon ? »

Connor s'empresse d'accepter, mais sans pour autant enlever son bras passé autour des épaules de Harry. Ce dernier secoue la tête négativement. Il était toujours en train de regarder droit devant lui, essayant de réconcilier ce qu'il avait fait avec ce qu'il _pensait_ qu'il faisait.

Sylarana ne l'aidait pas, sifflant sur son bras et commentant sa propre apparence et le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore retourner dormir, Connor avait ce morceau de bras sur sa place favorite de sieste. Elle ne mordrai personne pendant encore un moment. Harry le savait.

Dumbledore s'assit derrière son bureau, après avoir discuter entièrement en sifflant avec un des petits objets argentés qu'il gardait sur le mur. Il croisa les mains et leur offrit un grand sourire. Harry baissa la tête, pas sûr de pouvoir croiser le regard du Directeur. Il n'avait pas besoin de se distraire en détaillant la pièce. Il y avait déjà était, à la fin de l'année dernière, après que Connor ai vaincu Voldemort. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait.

« Et bien, jeune Harry, » dit joyeusement Dumbledore, « vous avez causé une certaine agitation. »

Harry grimaça. « Je sais, monsieur. Je suis désolé, monsieur. »

« Tu n'as pas de quoi être désolé, » dit Connor avec conviction, et le serra d'un bras. « Je suis content que tu me l'ais dit. Je suis content que tu leur ais _tous _dit. Ils peuvent penser que tu es un sorcier des Ténèbres, mais je peux dire que mon jumeau ne me ment jamais ! »

Harry déglutit.

« Il y a le problème, bien sûr, » dit Dumbledore avec une voix pleine de considération, « du fait que tu sois un Fourchelangue. Et que tu possèdes un Locusta sur la propriété de l'école, Harry. Elle est un animal assez dangereux, mon garçon. Je ne te conseillerais pas de la garder. »

« Je sais, » murmura Harry. « Mais elle n'a cessé de menacer de mordre des gens si je ne la gardais pas. Et – et bien, monsieur, elle était sur la propriété de l'école l'année dernière également. Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait de la Forêt Interdite. »

« Vraiment ? » Dumbledore rit. « Je suis impressionné que Hagrid ne l'a jamais trouvée, alors. Il t'admirerai, » ajouta-t-il pour Sylarana. « Il a une admiration profonde pour les magnifiques et dangereuses créatures magiques de notre monde. »

_Je l'aime bien,_ siffla Sylarana d'un air endormi. _Des fois. Mais il n'aurai quand même du pas venir dans ta tête. Elle est à moi. _Elle s'enroula et s'endormie.

« Donc tu vas la garder, alors, » dit Dumbledore, hochant la tête. « Je ne vois vraiment pas de moyens pour la séparer de toi sans la tuer, et on m'a déjà dit qu'un Fourchelangue pouvait contrôler un Locusta mieux que personne d'autre. » Il tendit la main et tapota un autre petit objet argenté qui pendait au mur. Harry sentit un faible bourdonnement naître dans ses dents. « Mais je vais tout de même devoir te demander de te soumettre à la mise en place d'une barrière, Harry. Elle fera en sorte que ton petit animal ne peut jamais partir trop loin sans toi sans qu'une alarme se déclenche dans mon bureau, ce qui me préviendra immédiatement, et une cage lui tombera dessus. Est-ce que cela convient ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, monsieur. Mais est-ce que les parents d'élèves ne vont pas se plaindre ? »

« Sans aucun doute, » dit Dumbledore. Il gloussa. « Mais ils se sont toujours plaint de choses diverses depuis que je suis directeur. Je suis sûr qu'ils continueront de se plaindre lorsque je serais dans ma tombe et qu'un autre directeur dirigera Poudlard. C'est la réalité de nos vies. » Il jeta un bonbon dans sa bouche et le mâcha avec un air grave. Harry se demanda si des fois il s'arrêtait de sourire vraiment.

Il se tourna abruptement vers Connor. « M. Potter, avez-vous vraiment suspecter que votre frère soit un sorcier des Ténèbres ? »

Connor rougit. Harry fusilla Dumbledore du regard. _Pourquoi devait-il le mettre dans une situation inconfortable de cette façon ?_

« Je – et bien, ah, je ne sais pas, » Connor tourna autour du pot, tournant la tête de côté pour regarder Harry. « Il est à Serpentard, il a mauvais caractère, il est puissant, et Sirius a dit que – »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et soupira. « Malheureusement, Sirius Black n'a pas plus envie d'oublier des rancœurs d'enfant que – plusieurs membres de notre équipe enseignante, » murmura-t-il. « Un homme bien, et un Gryffondor meilleur encore, mais il a ses limites. »

Il se pencha vers l'avant, et ouvrit ses yeux. Harry sentit Connor grimacer, et souhaita connaître une façon de distraire Dumbledore, sans aller jusqu'à suggérer que Sylarana l'attaquerai.

« Il est important que vous compreniez ceci, M. Potter, » dit Dumbledore, ses mots graves et lents. « La survie du monde magique dépend de son unité. C'est notre fragmentation qui a permis à Voldemort de nous attaquer lors de la dernière guerre, la méfiance des sang-purs envers les enfants de moldus, le Ministère envers ses propres Aurors, et – » Il pausa un moment. « Peter Pettigrew envers vos parents. »

Connor tiqua à nouveau. Harry dut réprimer un grognement. _Est-il obligé de rappeler à Connor ses souvenirs les plus douloureux ?_

Dumbledore toucha sa tempe de sa main comme si ça le faisait souffrir, puis la retira. « Dans notre école, » dit-il, « l'unité est représentée par les Maisons. La plupart des élèves pensent par leur Maison. Peu d'entre eux regardent au delà. Et, dans _certains_ cas, les rivalités perdurent même après Poudlard. »

« Ce sera à vous de changer tout ça, M. Potter. »

« Moi ? » demanda Connor d'un petit cri aigu. Il avait l'air terrifié.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Oui. Vous devez apprendre à voir le bon en les Serpentards, en les Serdaigles, et en les Pouffsouffles autant que en les Gryffondors. »

Connor se mordit la lèvre et joua avec sa robe de sa main libre. « Mais – certains d'entre eux sont des sorciers de Ténèbres, M. le Directeur. »

« Oui, » avoua Dumbledore. « Ceci est très vrai, M. Potter. Mais votre propre jumeau est un Serpentard qui agit en Gryffondor. Il vous a eu pour exemple toute sa vie durant, et c'est peut-être pour cela – je pense – qu'il est si différent. » Son regard dévia sur Harry à nouveau, qui en retour se senti épinglé. « Imaginez, » dit doucement Dumbledore, « ce que cela pourrait être une fois que vous ailliez pris la position qui vous revient de droit dans le combat contre Voldemort. Imaginez qui vous pourriez inspirer à se tourner vers la Lumière. »

Connor resta silencieux un long moment. Harry attendit, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir. Peut-être était-ce pour le mieux que Dumbledore ai fait cela, vu que ni Harry ni sa mère n'aurait eu le cœur de balancer si crûment la vérité à Connor.

Finalement, Connor dit, sur un ton lourd et réticent, « je vais y réfléchir, M. le Directeur. Mais je ne sais pas encore comment inspirer quelqu'un. »

« Jeune Harry peut vous montrer, » dit Dumbledore, et sourit à nouveau. « Il connaît bien votre influence dans sa vie, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« En effet, » dit Harry, et se tourna vers Connor. « Tu m'as donné le courage de faire ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui. Pour moi, tu es la chose la plus importante au monde, Connor. Je t'aime, et je te promets, tu peux le faire. »

Connor resta un moment à le regarder. Puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, il attrapa Harry et l'écrasa dans une embrassade, soutirant une protestation de la part de Sylarana.

« C'est tout ce dont je voulais vous parler les garçons, » dit Dumbledore, et cette fois il avait un sourire pour tous les deux. « A partir d'ici, vous devez trouver vos propres chemins vers l'avant pendant un moins un temps. Mais rappelez-vous : n'hésitez pas à venir me voir pour des conseils. » Il hocha la tête à Connor. « Vous êtes dans une position unique, M. Potter. C'est compréhensible que vous rencontriez des problèmes. Mais vous n'êtes jamais seul. » Il jeta un seul regard en oblique à Harry.

« Merci, M. le Directeur, » murmura Connor. « Je m'en souviendrais. »

Il emmena gentiment Harry avec lui hors de la pièce. Harry, avec l'amour, la fierté et le soulagement que ceci avait fini beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait espéré, le suivit.

**§§§§§§**

Dumbledore soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, plaçant une main sur son visage. Fumseck, le phœnix, chanta une note pleine de question de sa perche, puis s'envola pour venir se poser sur l'épaule de son ami lorsque Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il frotta sa tête chaude contre la joue du vieux sorcier jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se lève pour le caresser.

_Sacrifices,_ Dumbledore pensait alors qu'il regardait la porte fermée de son bureau. _Nous ferons tous des sacrifices, pour le bien d'enlever des poids des épaules de ceux qui ne peuvent les porter._

Il pensait à un Gryffondor marqué par une cicatrice en forme de cœur, à un jeune Serpentard portant la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras jurant qu'il se détournerait de Voldemort et qu'il serai loyal à la Lumière et à un jeune Serpentard avec le cœur d'un Gryffondor.

Et un autre Gryffondor, que Dumbledore avait observé, et s'était questionné à propos, et finalement, contre son gré, avait choisi et lui avait expliqué un problème. Et ce Gryffondor avait fait un sacrifice qui résonnait toujours à travers les années et lui troublait l'esprit d'y penser.

_Il était consentant,_ pensa Dumbledore, caressant gentiment le glorieux plumage de Fumseck. _Cela a été fait avec les yeux ouverts, avec un cœur libre, et une connaissance parfaite des possibilités._

Ce fut la seule chose qui lui permit de dormir ce soir là.

_C'est la même chose avec le sacrifice de Harry._

Mais lorsqu'il avait vu le garçon s'agenouiller au centre de la Grande Salle, un serpent enroulé autour de sa tête, cela ne s'était pas vu de la même façon. Il n'avait que douze ans.

Avec un cœur lourd et une conscience encore plus lourde, Albus Dumbledore se remit à son travail de prendre des décisions que personne d'autre n'était capable de prendre. Il y avait un autre sorcier avec qui il devait parler, sur les choix et les sacrifices et de quelle façon il pouvait aider la Lumière, étant qu'il possédait l'unique position pour le faire.

**À suivre**


	6. Lunes et pretendues Etoiles

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Kikaquitaine_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **6; **Traduit : **24,26,27,29,32,33; **En cours **: 18,25,28,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_spirituel love_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Chapitre 6 - Lunes et (prétendues) Étoiles**

« Tu penses qu'il va utiliser son serpent pour tricher aux examens ? »

« Non, je parie qu'il l'utilise pour planifier la mort de gens innocents ! »

« Non, je parie qu'elle l'aide ... » Et Harry ne put entendre la fin de la phrase, celle-ci fut recouverte par un éclat de rire.

Harry garda ses yeux fixés devant lui et continua à marcher. Il savait que ça arriverait s'il révélait qu'il était un fourchelangue. Il le _savait_. Et il l'avait quand même fait. Au moins, il avait déjà l'habitude d'ignorer ce genre de choses à cause des trois premières semaines de cours, quand il faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les personnes de sa maison.

« Je pourrais leur lancer des sorts, » proposa Draco, qui marchait à ses côtés, d'une voix basse.

« _A Tous_ ? » demanda Harry sèchement. Ils passèrent à côté d'un groupe de quatrième année qui étaient à Serdaigle, qui ricanaient bruyamment et l'appelèrent le "Prince des Serpents." Harry combattit l'envie de voûter ses épaules. « Alors tu verras le trois-quarts de l'école se promener avec des furoncles sur le nez et leurs jambes scellées ensemble. Et en plus tu nous enverras en retenue. »

« Nous pourrions le faire, » dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et regarda Marcus Flint. Les yeux du Serpentard brûlaient littéralement, et il avait sorti sa baguette. Il n'avait pas encore lancé de sort, mais son regard montrait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de Flint, ainsi que du reste de la maison Serpentard. Il les avait contrariés en les ignorant les premières semaines, et en ne répondant pas quand ils le provoquaient. Mais depuis qu'il avait révélé le fait qu'il était Fourchelangue, ils semblaient avaient resserré leurs rangs autour de lui, déterminés à le protéger comme l'un des leurs.

Harry aimait cela, tout en essayant de ne pas le montrer, en partie parce que cela le rendait perplexe. Il était sûr que cela finirait bientôt quand leur agacement envers lui outrepasserait la fierté que quelqu'un possédait le talent de Serpentard dans leur maison. Ou quand il dirait à Flint qu'il avait un Nimbus 2001. Flint savait qu'il _envisageait _de jouer dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il ne savait pas encore pour le balai.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire,_ se dit Harry.

« _Bien sûr que cela ne l'est pas » dit Sylarana._ Depuis son show dans la Grande Salle, elle sifflait de manière forte de plus en plus souvent, en ne souciant pas si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre. Draco, comme toujours, essaya de l'apercevoir mieux sous la manche de Harry ; il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'un Locusta était à la fois très dangereux et très imprévisible « _Continue de penser cela, si ça permet de te sentir mieux. »_

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'aimait pas le fait que de parler avec lui-même et parler avec Sylarana en Fourchelangue dans les couloirs le rendent à demi-conscient. Les autres Serpentards lui avait dit qu'ils s'en fichaient. Ce qui faisait que Harry s'en souciait plus.

Ils marchèrent et rencontrèrent deux Serdaigles plus vieux qui se tournèrent à moitié vers Harry, et lui sourirent. "Peut-être qu'il garde le serpent sur son oreiller," murmura l'un des deux, d'une voix basse et méchante. « _Ils ont _des conversations sur l'oreiller »

« Il est dérangé » dit l'autre, puis il renifla. « Il doit penser qu'il peut contrôler _complètement _cette bête. Je parie que le serpent attend juste le bon moment de l'année pour dévorer tout le monde dans l'école. »

Le ricanement eut un mauvais effet qui fit Harry se sentir plus concerné que d'habitude. Plaisanter à son propos était une chose. Propager des rumeurs dans lesquelles Sylarana voulait blesser les étudiants montrait qu'ils essayaient de la faire partir, et c'est là que quelqu'un serait blessé.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit fou » dit une petite voix. « Si tu peux parler à un Ronflak Cornu, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas parler à un serpent. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Les Serdaigles se retournèrent vers la voix si vite qu'il ne pouvait voir que leurs dos à présent. Ils avaient coincé quelqu'un contre le mur, quelqu'un d'assez petit pour qu'il ne puisse voir rien d'elle?

« Loufoca, Loufoca Lovegood » dit le premier élève, celui qui avait mentionné la conversation sur l'oreiller, d'une voix encore plus désagréable que celle qu'il avait utilisée pour parler de Harry. « Tu n'es pas la personne la plus appropriée pour parler de la santé mentale de quelqu'un, n'est ce pas ? Toi et ton Ronflak Cornu et tes boucles d'oreilles radis. »

Harry alla derrière, et aidé par Draco et quelques Serpentards de troisième année, essayaient de rendre leurs coups aux Serdaigles. Il pouvait voir maintenant entre les deux étudiants, ils avaient poussé une petite fille contre le mur, une fille qui semblait tout échevelée avec des cheveux blonds et d'énormes yeux derrière des lunettes aussi larges. Elle portait en effet des radis comme boucles d'oreille, qui tombaient assez bas pour atteindre ses épaules. Elle cligna des yeux en voyant les autres élèves, même quand l'un d'entre eux tendit son bras et se saisit de sa baguette qui était derrière son oreille.

« Tu ne devrais pas la garder là, Loufoca » il dit d'un ton réprimandant. « Tu pourrais t'arracher l'oreille. »

La fille acquiesça. « Oui, c'est vrai » dit-elle. « Merci pour le conseil. » Elle retira sa baguette. " Je la garderai derrière mon oreille gauche dorénavant. »

L'élève qui tenait sa baguette rit. Harry grogna doucement. Il n'aimait pas ce rire, qui était le même qu'utilisaient Ron et Connor l'année dernière pour se moquer de Hermione avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis.

« Je ne te la rendrai pas, Loufoca. » dit le Serdaigle. « Je la garderai sûrement mieux que quelqu'un qui crois aux Hellpaths ou peu importe comment tu les appelles. »

« He-lio-paths » dit la fille, faisant attention à prononcer toutes les syllabes. « Et c'est vrai qu'ils existent. Et pas seulement en Grande-Bretagne. Mais le Ministère en garde toute une armée. Ils ne veulent pas que tu les trouves, bien sûr. C'est vraiment très secret. » Elle se tourna et regarda Harry, brusquement, de façon déconcertante, avec la même curiosité qu'il la regardait. « Mais les gens courageux mettent la vérité sur le tapis, même s'ils ne croient pas. »

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez vu et appela sa propre magie. « Rends-lui sa baguette »

Les Serdaigles clignèrent des yeux et le regarda. Harry avait le sentiment qu'ils l'avaient oublié, que la fille faisait une bien meilleure cible.

_Donc ils l'embêtent souvent ?_

Cela irritait Harry. C'était une chose qu'ils se moquaient de lui ; le Fourchelangue était de la magie Noire, et il l'avait lui-même révélé, comme la fille l'avait dit. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait fait était le défendre, et apparemment, parler de créatures qui n'existaient pas et porter des radis comme boucles d'oreilles. Mais cela n'était pas suffisant pour justifier ce genre de comportement. Et elle avait l'air d'être une première année, et donc elle ne pouvait supporter autant de rancune dirigé vers elle.

« Pourquoi devrions-nous le faire, Prince des Serpents ? » demanda celui qui avait la baguette de la fille, souriant comme un imbécile. « Nous voulons seulement l'empêcher de se faire mal. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à ces sorcières folles. Sa mère était vraiment folle » ajouta-t-il, en haussant la voix à l'attention des élèves qui s'étaient arrêtés pour assister à la scène. « Elle s'est tuée en faisant une expérience. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » dit la fille calmement. « J'étais là quand ça s'est passé." Elle fit une pause. « Elle me manque parfois »

Harry se sentit mal. Il ne pouvait imaginer perdre un membre de sa famille comme cela. Et ces garçons avaient l'habitude de _se moquer _d'elle...

Et elle l'avait défendu.

Harry plissa les yeux et murmura un sort qu'il n'avait jamais essayé sans baguette. « _Apis Occaeco »_

Le Serdaigle qui tenait la baguette cria et la lâcha brusquement, et serra le poing. Harry fit un signe de la tête. Le sort des Abeilles Invisibles était sans danger, mais il faisait mal, on sentait comme des piqûres au centre de la main, et ça en valait le coup. Harry ramassa rapidement la baguette et se retourna vers la fille.

« Merci » dit-elle sérieusement, en récupérant sa baguette et la plaça derrière son oreille gauche. « Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. Et toi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Tu m'as défendu, et tu ne connais même pas mon nom? »

« Nous n'avons pas été correctement présentés » dit Luna, et tendit une main.

Harry la serra, en ignorant les regards qu'il pouvait sentir braqués sur lui. « Harry Potter » dit-il. « Ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Je vais _t'arranger le portrait » gronda une voix derrière lui, et le Serdaigle qui n'était pas en train de gémir sur sa main saisit Harry par l'épaule et le fit se retourner_.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et pensa à Sylarane. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il sut que les mots seraient des sifflements. « Peux-tu sortir de ma manche et juste t'enrouler autour de mon poignet, et ne pas les attaquer ? Je veux juste qu'ils se souviennent de toi. »

« _Il y a des gens qui nous regardent? »_

« Il y en a. »

_« J'arrive. »_

Sylarana sortit sa tête de la manche et s'enroula autour de son poignet, d'un mouvement paresseux, que Harry admira. Elle ouvrit la gueule en imitant un bâillement d'être humain, sa langue frappant ses crochets transparents.

Le Serdaigle qui était déjà prêt à frapper Harry devient d'un blanc cadavérique. « Ne la laisse pas me faire du mal," geignit-il, en reculant. « S'il te plaît ne la laisse pas me blesser. »

« Oh, elle ne va pas te blesser! » dit Flint, qui dirigeait sa baguette vers le Serdaigle, « parce que je vais le faire avant."

« Non, moi » dit Draco, et il lança le maléfice du Jambencoton. L'élève de Serdaigle s'effondra sur le sol en criant, comme si Sylarana l'avait déjà mordu.

_« Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! »_

Harry tressaillit alors que le Professeur McGonagall tournait le coin du couloir et venait droit vers eux. Seul Dumbledore aurait été pire. La directrice de la Maison Gryffondor avait les lèvres serrées l'une contre l'autre si fort que c'était un miracle qu'elle ne les avait pas encore mordu. Elle avait sorti sa baguette, et d'un mouvement, elle mit fin à la fois au maléfice de Draco et au sort des Abeilles Invisibles. Ses yeux voyagèrent sur les élèves présents qui étaient subitement devenus silencieux, tomba sur Harry, et se réduisit.

« Mr Potter » dit-elle.

« _Professeur McGonagal » dit Sylarana, en imitant presque parfaitement le ton de la femme_.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content de savoir que personne d'autre ne parlait Fourchelangue à l'école. « Professeur. » répondit-il, en inclinant la tête, et s'attendant à recevoir une retenue ou à avoir des points en moins. Probablement les deux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry cligna des yeux pendant un moment, puis se souvint de la seule bonne conséquence que ce soit le Professeur McGonagall qui les ait surprit. Contrairement à Snape, la directrice de Gryffondor était scrupuleusement juste. Elle écouterait les deux partis, et comme il n'y avait aucun Gryffondor d'impliqué, elle ne serait pas personnellement atteinte -

Sauf qu'il _était _un Serpentard, et un Fourchelangue.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il accepterait tout ce qu'elle choisirait de décider, dans ce cas.

« J'ai entendu ces deux Serdaigles parler de certaines rumeurs qui couraient dans l'école depuis ma révélation, madame » dit-il, montrant les garçons. « Ensuite Luna m'a défendu, et il s'en sont pris à elle, et pris sa baguette. Je me suis interposé, et demandé à mon serpent de me défendre. L'un d'entre eux ne m'aime pas, et a essayé de m'attaquer. Draco a jeté le sort de Jambencoton. Ensuite vous êtes arrivée. »

Les yeux de McGonagall se rétrécirent. « Mais vous n'avez pas utilisé la magie ? »

« Je n'ai même pas sorti ma baguette, madame » commença Harry, comme il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin. Il révèlerait ses capacités à pratiquer la magie sans baguette s'il le devait, mais il préférait ne pas le faire.

« Et les étudiants de deuxième année ne peuvent pas faire de magie sans une baguette » dit Flint. Il ne tressaillit même pas quand McGonagall le regarda, enfin pas vraiment. « Tout le monde sait ça, Professeur. Aucun de nous n'a vu Harry tenir sa baguette. Nous pouvons tous le jurer. » Son visage était l'innocence même.

McGonagall soupira, puis murmura, « Eh bien, vous avez raison! » et elle fusilla Harry d'un regard. « Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu, Mr Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Ils l'_embêtaient_ », dit-il. « Elle ne le méritait pas. »

McGonagall regarda Luna. « Est-ce vrai, Miss Lovegood ? »

« Sur mon honneur de futur éleveur de Ronflak Cornu » dit Luna avec gravité, « ça l'est. »

McGonagall acquiesça vivement. « Très bien. Quarante points en moins pour Serpentard, Mr Malfoy, pour usage de magie sur un élève, et une semaine de retenue avec moi. »

Harry attendit que Draco proteste. Il ne le fit pas. Il avait simplement l'air suffisant. Harry ne comprenait pas _cela,_ et se résolut de lui poser la question plus tard.

McGonagall se tourna brutalement vers les Serdaigles. « Quarante points en moins pour Serdaigle pour vous être battu dans les couloirs » dit-elle. « Vingt points en moins pour Serdaigle pour avoir tourmenté un élève plus jeune que vous. Vous devriez _avoir honte _de vous, Mr Gorgon, Mr Jones. Répandre des calomnies sur un étudiant de votre propre maison ? » Elle secoua la tête de dégoût, alors que Gorgon et Jones étaient bouches-bée.

Harry avait tout juste laissé son souffle s'échapper, quand elle se tourna vers lui. « Mr Potter. »

Harry se tendit, s'attendant à ce que des points soient retirés à Serpentard pour avoir menti, s'être battu ou appelé son serpent pour se défendre. « Oui, Professeur ? »

McGonagall regarda Luna, puis lui et les Serdaigles. « Cinquante points pour Serpentard pour avoir montré que la loyauté des maisons n'est pas la seule chose qui compte » dit-elle. « Et pour avoir défendu une élève plus jeune. » Elle avait un sourire étrange quand elle le regarda de nouveau, un qui fit Harry cligner des yeux. « Maintenant Mr Potter, si vous ne voulez pas être en retard en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. » Elle se tourna puis disparut à travers les couloirs.

Il y eut un long silence abasourdi, et Flint dit de la voix de quelqu'un qui essayait de ne pas faire disparaître un miracle en le contemplant trop longtemps, « Ce qui fait que nous avons eu dix points en plus. McGonagall ? _Elle _a juste donné dix points à Serpentard ? »

« Elle a donné dix points à _Harry_ » dit Draco, qui donna un coup de coude à Harry. « Je pense que c'est important. »

« Tu paieras pour cela, Potter » dit un des Serdaigles - Gorgon pensa Harry - alors qu'ils partaient. « Je sais que tu as utilisé la magie. » Il leva sa main rouge et enflée d'un ton accusateur.

« Viens ici et répète ce que tu viens de dire » dit Harry, et Sylarana siffla de façon menaçante. Gorgon et Jones déglutirent et se dépêchèrent de partir.

Harry se tourna vers Luna. « Merci » dit-il. « Pour m'avoir défendu tout à l'heure, et avec le Professeur McGonagall. »

Luna acquiesça simplement. « Les Fourchelangues ne sont pas mauvais » dit-elle. « Ceux qui peuvent parler aux Joncheruines peuvent l'être, parce qu'ils les enverraient attaquer les gens et leur faire perdre la tête. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Joncheruines. Mais comme Luna ne pensait pas qu'il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel à parler de Joncheruines, il décida de ne pas y penser lui aussi.

« Merci » répéta-t-il, et se dirigea vers le cours de Défense, les Serpentards parlant autour de lui. Quand il regarda de nouveau Luna, il la vit marcher, toute seule, dans le couloir, sa baguette derrière l'oreille gauche.

« Pourquoi tu avais l'air si content d'avoir une retenue ? » Harry chuchota à Draco dès qu'ils se furent assis en cours de Défense. Lockhart n'était pas encore arrivé, ce dont Harry était heureux. Quand il était dans la pièce, c'était difficile se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'il était un crétin, et il voulait entendre la réponse de Draco.

Draco fredonna, et mit ses livres sur le bord de la table. Harry le regarda avec résignation. Ils travaillaient sur _Aventures avec les Acromantulas _cette semaine. Il avait déjà lu tout ce que Lockhart avait mangé pour le dîner de chaque journée qu'il avait passée dans des villages lointains.

Mais il secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées quand il réalisa que Draco avait posé son menton dans une de ses mains et qu'il le regardait, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Et bien ? » demanda Harry. « Ce n'est pas comme si McGonagall rendait les retenues amusantes. » Harry n'avait jamais entendu qu'elle le faisait, même pour les Gryffondors, selon Connor. Cela consistait principalement à copier des lignes et récurer des choses sans magie. Connor avait semblé blessé qu'elle ne soit pas au moins un peu plus juste avec les élèves de sa Maison. Harry l'admirait pour cela, dans un sens. McGonagall avait des principes, et ne laissait personne autour d'elle l'oublier.

« Je sais, » dit Draco. « Mais je t'ai protégé. » Il avait l'air aussi enchanté que lorsque sa mère lui envoyait une boîte entière de chocolats, ce qu'elle faisait une fois par semaine.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je t'ai protégé » dit Draco. « C'était la première fois que je pouvais le faire depuis que tu as annoncé que tu étais un Fourchelangue - la première fois qu'ils ont utilisé leurs baguettes au lieu de leurs stupides insultes qu'un Serpentard aurait pu trouver mieux. » Il se tortilla légèrement et Harry pensa qu'il était encore plus enchanté. « Je voulais le faire, Harry » finit-il. « Je sais que tu ne penses pas que je suis un ami très proche. Mais les amis se protègent les uns les autres. Donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Harry soupira, mais se surprit à sourire. Quelque chose comme cela serait réellement la raison de Draco.

Bien sûr, sa bonne humeur fut gâchée à l'instant où Lockhart entra, rayonnant. Harry se dit qu'au moins les dents du professeur de Défense n'étaient pas aussi blanches qu'elles avaient été. Un _Obscurus _lancé sur son sourire et sur ses cheveux avait été sa vengeance quand il avait vu Lockhart obliger encore Connor à poser pour des photos avec lui. Son sourire et ses cheveux allaient peu à peu s'assombrir chaque jour. Harry espérait être présent quand Lockhart se verrait pour la première fois dans le miroir, pensant que ses cheveux étaient devenus gris et ses dents jaunes.

Pour le moment, le professeur de Défense était aussi ennuyeux que d'habitude. Il se plaça devant la classe et frappa dans ses mains. « Qui sait quel jour sommes nous aujourd'hui ? »

« C'est votre anniversaire » dit Pansy Parkinson derrière Harry, semblant rêveuse. Harry lui jeta un regard dégoûté, et vit Millicent Bullstrode, avec un regard encore plus dégoûté, donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Pansy.

« Conduis-toi comme un Serpentard, par Merlin ! » chuchota la plus grande fille. « Arrête de baver devant lui ! »

Lockhart continua avant que Pansy ne puisse répondre. « Mon anniversaire, oui, excellent. Dix points pour Serpentard. » Pansy rayonna. Draco émit un son moqueur à côté de Harry, et celui-ci était tout à fait d'accord. « Et cela veut dire » annonça Lockhart, « que chacun d'entre vous avez la permission de pratiquer le sort que vous voulez jusqu'à la fin de la classe, à condition que cela serve à fabriquer des cadeaux à mon intention ! »

Il leur fit un large sourire, le parfait, l'éclatant sourire qui était sur l'exemplaire de _Sorcière-Hebdo _que Pansy gardait constamment sur elle. Harry pouvait voir l'ombre qui tachait ses dents de devant. Il garda ses pensées sur cela et non sur le chaos qu'engendrait une classe de Serdaigles et Serpentards de deuxième année lançant des sorts.

« Est-ce qu'il le fait exprès ou il est juste très stupide ? » murmura Draco à côté de lui.

« Très stupide, je pense » répondit Harry, et il secoua la tête. Lockhart _était _stupide, et c'était vraiment du gâchis. La Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était la matière la plus importante à Poudlard, selon Harry. Les étudiants _devaient _apprendre à se défendre contre les sorts et les créatures maléfiques où ils ne seraient d'aucune aide quand Voldemort réapparaîtrait.

Pour le moment, il pouvait se contenter de penser au _"cadeau" _qu'il devait créer pour Lockhart. Il ferma les yeux pendant un long moment, puis sourit et les rouvrit. Le meilleur moyen de réaliser son idée serait une potion, mais comme il n'avait aucun ingrédient, il essaierait de faire au mieux avec des formules. Il pensait ça pourrait marcher.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » dit Draco, comme il fit tourner sa baguette et métamorphosa un morceau de papier en un papier légèrement plus grand. « Je vais faire quelque chose de simple et prétendre que c'est quelque chose de compliqué, de très ancien et de très sang-pur. Cet idiot ne verra pas la différence. »

« Regarde » dit Harry, et il continua sa métamorphose, changeant une des écailles de Sylarana en une sorte de pâte collante et orange. Draco haussa les sourcils et voulut poser une question, mais Harry réchauffa la pâte et la remua rapidement, puis la fit flotter dans l'air et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Il pouvait sentir sa magie ronronner presque de joie alors qu'il l'utilisait, et il secoua la tête. Parfois il avait des idées étranges à propos de sa magie, et elles semblaient se faire plus fréquentes que d'habitude depuis l'été.

Il lissa la pâte, puis rechercha un récipient pour la contenir. Lockhart possédait une jarre vide sur son bureau qu'il avait utilisé pour mettre des Lutins de Cornouaille le premier jour de cours. Harry leva la main sagement.

« Monsieur ? »

Lockhart se tourna vers lui. « Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter cette jarre ? » demanda Harry, baissant les yeux. « J'en ai besoin pour y mettre mon cadeau, et ce serait un honneur de toucher un objet que vous avez touché. »

Paraissant positivement enchanté, Lockhart dit, "Certainement, Harry » et essaya de faire léviter la jarre vers lui. Il prononça mal le charme, et la jarre tomba vers le sol et s'était presque brisé, avant que Harry prenne son contrôle et la fasse flotter vers lui. Lockhart gloussa. « Je ne contrôle pas ma force, parfois ! »

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, un multiplié par le pouvoir de la stupidité ? _pensa Harry, et il se saisit de la jarre, puis y mit la pâte orange. Il jeta un dernier sort, un sort simple qui changea la couleur orange en or et cela paraissait maintenant magnifique. Harry apporta solennellement la jarre à Lockhart.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Professeur» dit-il

« Et bien, merci, Mr Potter » dit Lockhart, et il prit la jarre. « Quelle surprise ! » Il regarda la pâte dorée durant un moment, puis fronça les sourcils, comme s'il détestait l'idée de l'admettre. « Euh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une pâte pour vous aider à prendre soin de votre peau et de vos cheveux, Professeur » dit Harry sérieusement. « J'ai noté que vous sembliez _un peu_ pâle au petit-déjeuner ce matin. J'espère que cela vous aidera. »

Lockhart tourna un peu au vert Pâle « Vraiment ? Merci, Mr Potter. Je vais certainement l'utiliser. » Il retourna vers son bureau, ayant déjà un doigt dans la pâte et l'étalant sur sa joue droite.

Harry se retourna quand il sentit une tape sur son bras droit. « C'est vrai ? » chuchota Draco, le regardant.

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Harry, faisant attention de parler à voix basse. Lockhart ne l'entendrait probablement pas, mais il y avait plein de monde dans la classe qui jetterait des sorts à Harry pour avoir osé lui faire une farce. « Cela rendra ses cheveux plus brillants pendant une semaine, et ensuite sa peau deviendra orange. »

Les yeux de Draco s'élargirent, et il commença à rire. Harry lui sourit et se pencha vers la table, s'attendant à s'ennuyer jusqu'à la fin de la classe, puis il regarda Lockhart s'appliquer généreusement la pâte.

Un murmure derrière lui l'avertit, mais il ne lui donna pas assez d'attention. Une voix qui n'était pas Serpentarde dit, « Il a attaqué Gorgon ! Je _sais _qu'il l'a fait. »

« Ça lui apprendra » dit une autre voix, et Harry se tourna à temps pour voir un faisceau vert et brillant se diriger vers lui. Il paniqua pendant un moment. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait lancer un charme de protection à temps, et il ne voulait pas ériger un bouclier devant tout le monde. Les élèves pouvaient penser que c'était un professeur qui l'avait fait au milieu de la Grande Salle, mais ici ?

_« Laisse-moi faire. »_

Le corps de Harry vibra à cause de la puissance de cette voix, et le monde devant lui se mit à tournoyer. Il vit les couleurs se mélanger les unes aux autres en de grandes taches aveuglantes. Il vit sa propre main bouger en un mouvement lent, et le sort vert devint rouge, puis retourna vers le Serdaigle qui l'avait envoyé. Il se sentait distant, détaché, comme s'il n'avait pas fait cela. Et en quelque sorte, c'était le cas.

Harry entendit un petit éclat de rire dans sa tête, et ensuite Sylarana siffler. Le moment suivant, les couleurs de la pièce arrêtèrent de tourner, et il redevint normal, chancelant, comme le monde apparaissait de nouveau. Sylarana était visible, dansant sur son poignet et attaquant le vide, comme si elle pouvait mordre celui qui avait prononcé les mots contre Harry et rit.

Harry attrapa son épaule et regarda son visage. « Harry? Tu vas bien ? »

Harry acquiesça en tremblant. Il ne pouvait pas encore croire ce qu'il pensait avoir vu. Comment avait-il pu changé en rouge la couleur d'un sort, particulièrement quand il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait ?

« Il a blessé Margaret ! »

Harry regarda rapidement la scène, son cœur battant violemment. Une fille Serdaigle, probablement celle qui lui avait envoyé le sort la première fois, était étendue sur le sol. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage pâle, et elle avait une marque comme celle d'une main sur la joue droite. La marque s'étendit comme Harry regardait, et son visage devint totalement rouge. Margaret gémit doucement dans son sommeil.

« Bien, bien » dit Lockhart, se précipitant, son visage à moitié doré. « Il était sûr qu'il y aurait des accidents avec tous ces sorts volant à travers la pièce, non ? J'aurais vraiment dû vous demander de faire des petits cadeaux pour moi, pas des spéciaux. Amenez juste - euh - Margaret à l'infirmerie, Miss - euh - »

« Tuberculoïde » sanglota la fille assise aux côtés de Margaret. Elle lança à Harry un regard de pure haine. « Professeur Lockhart, vous n'allez rien faire pour le punir ? Pour ce qu'il lui a _fait_ ? »

« Euh, bien, je ne sais pas » dit Lockhart, et il se tourna vers Harry, essayant de paraître courageux et héroïque et échouant misérablement. « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Mr Potter ? »

« Je ne sais pas » murmura Harry. « J'ai vu son sort venir vers moi - »

« Elle n'a pas lancé de sort ! » interrompit violemment Turtledove.

« Si, elle l'a fait » dit Millicent, se penchant de la chaise qui était derrière Harry. « Je l'ai vu. Harry l'a dévié. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait voulu la blesser, mais c'est ce qui est arrivé. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Elle ne devrait pas lancer des sorts comme ça en cours. Personne ne le devrait. » Elle lança à Lockhart un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'il manqua.

« Donc c'était juste un cas de magie dangereuse rencontrant de la magie dangereuse, » dit Lockhart, retrouvant un peu de sa gaieté. « Veuillez s'il vous plaît accompagner Margaret à l'infirmerie, Miss, euh, Turtleshell, je suis sûre qu'elle ira mieux. »

Turtledove et trois de ses camarades aidèrent à porter Margaret hors de la pièce. Harry pouvait les sentir le regarder. Il secoua la tête. Il espérait que Luna ne souffrirait pas au cas où la colère de des personnes de sa Maison se retournait contre elle.

Et il espérait que _lui-même _ne souffrirait. Il toucha son front et frissonna. Ensuite il s'arrêta. C'était une douleur habituelle dans sa tête, et elle provenait de sa cicatrice. Il passa ses doigts dessus, puis tressaillit. Elle _brûlait._ Il se demanda s'il n'avait pas remarqué cela avant.

_« Je l'ai senti ! » _siffla Sylarana dans sa tête.

_Qui ? _demanda Harry. Il pensa que la dernière chose qu'il avait besoin maintenant était qu'on l'entende siffler en Fourchelangue.

_Celui qui te rend visite la nuit. Tom Jedusor ! _Sylarana s'enroula autour de son poignet. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait. Il était - là, pendant un moment, et tu ne l'étais plus. Ensuite je l'ai poussé, ou il est parti, je ne sais pas. _Harry n'avait jamais entendu sa voix si inquiète.

Harry souffla, et regarda Draco quand il toucha son bras. « Que s'est-il passé, Harry ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Harry, regardant Lockhart se diriger vers l'autre côté de la pièce pour appliquer la pâte dorée sur ses joues. La plaisanterie semblait sans importance maintenant. « Mais je pense que ce n'est pas quelque que je veux éprouver à l'avenir. »

« Nous le combattrons ensemble, donc » dit Draco et il passa son bras autour de celui de Harry.

_Oui, nous le ferons, _dit Sylarana, et elle semblait encore plus lugubre qu'à l'ordinaire.

Harry ferma les yeux. _Si - quoi que ce soit - arrive encore, est-ce que ça veut dire que je mets en danger Connor ?_

Harry décida rapidement que ce n'était pas le genre de décision à prendre seul. Ni Sylarana ou Draco ne le pouvait, par manque de connaissance sur le sujet. Mais il y avait quelqu'un à qui Harry avait besoin de parler et qui savait peut-être, et qui avait grandi entouré de Magie Noire et qui avait été Auror.

_Après le déjeuner, _décida-t-il. _J'irai parler à Sirius._

**À suivre**


	7. Leçons de Courage

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Kikaquitaine, Eni_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **7; **Traduit : **24,26,27,29,32,33; **En cours **: 18,25,28,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Chaola_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Chaola

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre Sept : Leçons de Courage**

Harry progressait rapidement dans le couloir du deuxième étage qui menait vers le bureau que Dumbledore avait attribué à Sirius. Il avait quitté le déjeuner un peu plus tôt, ce qui avait fait protester Sylarana, et Draco, coincé dans une conversation avec Blaise, lui avaient jetés un regard noir, mais ni Connor ni Ron n'étaient présents. Il était de plus en plus urgent pour Harry de parler avec Sirius. S'ils avaient des ennuis…

Il entendu la voix de Ron par la porte entrebâillée du bureau, et se détendit. Ils allaient bien. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à vouloir voir son parrain.

« - Sales Serpentards ! » disait Ron énergiquement, au moment où Harry atteignait la porte du bureau.

Harry se figea. Puis il s'appuya doucement contre le mur et pencha la tête de façon à voir par l'entrebâillement, le sang cognant contre ses tempes.

Le bureau de Sirius était toujours aussi bordélique qu'à son emménagement, rempli de photographies de Harry et lui, de Connor et lui, de toute la famille Potter, de Remus, du mariage des Potter, et quelques unes de ses innombrables petites-amies. Son balai et sa moto se tenaient dans un coin reculé de la pièce, accompagné d'un balai de l'école dont selon Harry il était en train de vérifier s'il n'était pas ensorcelé. Des bannières Gryffondors, ou des morceaux d'habits métamorphosés pour y ressembler, pendaient à tous les clous disponibles. Au milieu, le bureau de Sirius était enterré sous un amas de papier, recouvert par un énorme planning de Quidditch dont chaque match des Gryffondors avait été marqué d'encre rouge et or.

Il y avait également trois chaises, maintenant disposées en triangle. Sirius était assis sur l'une d'elle, le visage orageux. Connor était perché sur le bout d'une autre, vibrant presque de ce que Harry reconnut comme un mélange d'anxiété et de colère. Ron faisait les cent pas devant eux, dos à la porte, raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait voir son visage.

_Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment,_ pensa Harry.

_« Tu écoutes aux portes, »_ dit doucement Sylarana.

_« Je sais »,_ répondit sèchement Harry. « _Tais-toi »._

Elle se contenta de ricaner, ce qui était une réaction inattendue. Harry se remit à écouter.

« Il ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, » dit Sirius, sa voix telle un grognement. « Le Ministère n'a aucune raison de licencier ton père, Ron, et certainement pas sur quelque chose aussi futile qu'une altercation avec Lucius Malfoy dans une librairie. »

Ron virevolta, et Harry put voir que son visage était presque entièrement rouge, masquant ses taches de rousseur.

« Mais s'ils le font ? » murmura-t-il. « Papa m'a toujours dit que Lucius Malfoy avait des tas d'amis au Ministère, et maintenant – »

« Pas autant que lorsqu'il était un Mangemort, » dit Sirius, et renifla. « Evidemment, il a de l'influence – tous les sorciers sang-purs avec de l'argent ont de l'influence sur ce bâtard de Fudge – mais cela ne veut pas dire grand chose lorsque tout le monde peut regarder son bras gauche et voir la Marque des Ténèbres. » Il fit une longue pause, puis, un sourire rusé fit apparition sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sirius ? »

Connor avait un écho du même sourire dans sa voix. Il savait ce que cela voulait dire, presque autant que Harry. Ron regardait alternativement les deux autres avec une expression perplexe.

Sirius toussa un peu.

« Et bien, Malfoy a utilisé ses moyens visqueux pour rendre tout cela légal, pas vrai ? »

Ron hocha la tête.

« Des avocats et tout ! Mais – » Il grimaça et ses épaules s'abaissèrent. « Ma famille ne peut pas réagir parce que… » Sa voix se perdit dans un marmonnement.

Gentiment, pensa Harry, Sirius ne fit pas référence à la pauvreté de Ron.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Donc ce dont tu as besoin c'est un autre sang-pur avec de l'argent qui combatte pour toi. »

Ron cligna des yeux, mais Connor se leva précipitamment de son siège et jeta ses bras autour de Sirius.

« Sirius, » murmura-t-il. « Tu ferais ça ? Tu ferais vraiment ça ? »

Sirius ébouriffa les cheveux de Connor, l'affection dans ce geste faisant sourire Harry, malgré la façon dont les nouvelles de Malfoy s'en prenant à Arthur Weasley avait affectée ses nerfs.

« Bien sûr, gamin, » dit-il. « J'ai toujours mes contacts au Ministère, et j'ai la fortune des Black qui reste là sans qu'on s'en serve très souvent. Pensais-tu que j'allais _tout_ dépenser en cadeaux pour des filleuls irresponsables ? »

Connor lui fit un large sourire. Ron comprit enfin.

« Oh, monsieur, personne n'attend de vous que – »

Sirius leva une main.

« Je sais. Je veux le faire. Cela ne me coûtera rien que je ne puisse me payer, Ron. » Ses yeux se plissèrent, et il sourit de cette façon qui faisait penser à Harry que sa langue allait pendre de sa bouche. « Et je prendrai plaisir à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce bâtard de Malfoy. Je n'ai pas plus confiance en lui qu'en Snivellus. Une fois Serpentard, toujours Serpentard. Une fois Mangemort, toujours Mangemort. »

Connor pâlit et resta silencieux un moment. Puis il dit, la voix troublée.

« Sirius, tu penses que c'est aussi vrai pour Harry ? »

Harry déglutit.

_« Ils sont à dix mouvements de mon corps »,_ dit pensivement Sylarana. « _Je pourrais les mordre tous les deux avant que la barrière se déclenche et me mette en cage. Tu n'as qu'à le dire »._

Harry lui poussa son refus coléreux, et attendit d'entendre ce que Sirius allait dire. Au plus son parrain attendait, au plus il se tendait. Le regard de Sirius se perdit dans le vide un long moment, puis il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Je ne sais pas, Connor, honnêtement, » dit-il, secouant la tête. « Il est mon filleul, et un bon gamin. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il étudiait un peu trop. Mais je n'aurai jamais dit qu'il était mauvais. »

« Mais ? » demanda Connor, l'incitant à continuer. Ron également écoutait intensément, remarqua Harry. Ron avait été un léger problème depuis que lui et Connor étaient devenus amis. Pour le moment, il avait accepté Harry, mais il serait content de pouvoir lui tourner le dos si Sirius lui disait de le faire.

« Mais il est un Fourchelang, » dit Sirius. « Et il s'est à nouveau réconcilié avec les Serpentards même après avoir déclaré sa dévotion envers toi Connor, ce que je ne comprends pas. »

_Mais c'était eux, pas moi !_ pensa Harry.

« Je vois, » marmonna Connor, le visage contrit.

« Je ne l'abandonnerai jamais, bien sûr, » dit Sirius, tendant le bras pour secouer Connor puis le prendre dans ses bras. « J'ai le pari contre Rogue à gagner, non ? Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup qu'il ait attendu si longtemps avant de nous dire qu'il était un Fourchelang. Cela me rend mal à l'aise quand je suis avec lui. » Il lâcha un soupir. « Je me bats toujours pour Harry, Connor, mais cela sera une bataille plus difficile que je ne l'avais pensé. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il réprima l'envie de partir. Maintenant, il savait que Sirius ne prendrait pas bien les nouvelles de l'incident en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry devrait expliquer le journal, et Tom, et, bon sang, que croyait-il faire, en cachant tout ça. Cela serait tellement plus facile de détaler.

_« Alors fais-le »,_ le poussa Sylarana. « _Je peux t'aider à battre Tom lorsqu'il réapparaîtra »._

Harry secoua lentement la tête. Il avait voulu être un Gryffondor, il était fait pour être un Gryffondor, et si c'était comme ça, alors cela voulait dire faire face à ses peurs. Il l'avait déjà fait dans la Grande Salle, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait s'arrêter de le faire.

Il toqua à la porte.

Il y eut un bref silence surpris, puis Sirius cria, « Entrez. »

Harry passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement, et fut accueilli par une variété d'expressions : surprise, soulagement, inquiétude, antagonisme. Harry déglutit. « Sirius, Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il, jetant un coup d'œil à Connor.

Sirius plissa les yeux. « Pourquoi, Harry ? »

Harry laissa échapper une expiration courte. « Quelque chose m'est arrivé aujourd'hui. Quelque chose des Ténèbres. Quelque chose de Serpentard, je pense. »

Sirius se rassit, le jaugeant. Puis il secoua la tête. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour les premières leçons de qualités Gryffondors que je t'avais promis, Harry, » dit-il gentiment, mais avec un fond d'acier dans la voix. « Je suis sûr que tu peux en parler devant Connor et Ron. On peut avoir confiance en eux pour ne pas le répandre plus, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses yeux s'attardèrent ostensiblement sur Ron, qui, se rappela Harry, avait la mauvaise habitude l'année dernière de dévoiler les secrets de ses amis.

Après qu'un peu de rouge soit reparu sur son visage, Ron hocha la tête. Connor faisait déjà de même, ses yeux marron s'écarquillant de peur alors qu'ils se posaient sur Harry.

« Raconte-moi, » dit gentiment Sirius.

Harry leur raconta l'histoire du journal, les cauchemars des deux silhouettes sombres, les rêves de Tom Riddle, et finit avec ce qu'il s'était passé en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal un peu plus tôt. Il supprima toute émotion de sa voix, et garda son ton monotone. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un point du mur au-dessus de la tête de Sirius, de façon à ne pas voir les changements d'expression du visage de son parrain.

Finalement, lorsqu'il eut fini, Sirius murmura, « Oh, Harry. »

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Il ne pouvait nommé l'émotion qui prédominait dans les yeux de son parrain – il y en avait trop – et il n'osait pas regarder Ron ou Connor. Il hocha la tête. « Je pense que je suis possédé, » murmura-t-il. « Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir comment. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas lu le journal. »

« Mais tu l'as gardé ? » Sirius se jeta sur ce fait.

« Je ne savais pas quoi en faire d'autre, » dit Harry, secouant la tête. « Il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux – »

« Je pense qu'il l'est. » Sirius se leva et s'avança, s'agenouillant devant lui. Harry commença à se détendre légèrement lorsqu'il vit son regard. C'était de cette façon que Lily le regardait quelques fois lorsqu'elle lui expliquait un côté du monde des adultes qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. « Tout ce qui peut engendrer des rêves et des possessions comme ça est dangereux. Va chercher le journal, Harry. Je dois le voir. Je connais certains sorts que toi, tu ne connais pas et que je peux lancer au journal pour voir s'il possède des traces de magie Noire. »

Harry hocha la tête et s'en alla en direction des cachots. Il pouvait entendre la conversation reprendre après son départ, mais cette fois il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'entendre. Il n'aurait déjà pas du écouter la première.

Il allongea le pas, frottant sa cicatrice, qui avait recommençé à brûler légèrement. Soudain il entendit le sifflement surpris de Sylarana.

Harry ouvrit lentement et précautionneusement les yeux. C'est comme si ils avaient été trop longtemps collés. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il regarda autour de lui et ne comprit pas ce qu'il voyait. Il était allongé dans un lit de l'Infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh se tenant non loin et parlant avec Sirius d'une voix basse et pressante.

« Sirius ? » dit-il. Sa voix était rauque. Harry frissonna. Il avait la voix de quelqu'un qui avait trop longtemps crié.

Sirius dépassa rapidement l'infirmière, ignorant son cri étonné, et s'agenouilla prés du lit de Harry. Il prit la main du Serpentard dans la sienne et tendit un bras pour écarter d'une main sa frange. Son souffle se coupa.

Harry grimaça. Apparemment sa cicatrice montrait l'intense douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Elle a changé de couleur, » murmura Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé de couleur ? » Madame Pomfresh arriva rapidement derrière lui, ses mains sur les hanches. « Si vous suggérez que la douleur que M. Potter a enduré vient d'un coup sur la tête, alors j'ai bien peur devoir – »

« Non, sa cicatrice, » murmura Sirius. « Elle est rouge. Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis sûre de ne pas savoir, » dit Madame Pomfresh. « Maintenant si vous voulez bien vous écarter que je puisse lui faire quelques examens, Sirius… »

Sirius se recula, sans pour autant lâcher la main de Harry. Son regard inquiet réchauffa quelque chose au fond de Harry, alors que ce dernier ne savait même que s'était gelé. Il ferma les yeux et bougea son bras avec précaution, pour sentir le poids de Sylarana. Il était surpris qu'elle n'ait encore fait aucun commentaire.

Elle n'était pas là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et commença à poser la question, mais Madame Pomfresh commença alors à entonner ses sorts, et il se sentit obligé de rester immobile et silencieux. Il ne reconnaissait aucun des sorts, mais fit de son mieux pour faire rentrer les syllabes dans sa tête pour s'en souvenir plus tard. La Médicomagie lui sera bien utile si un jour il devait soigner Connor.

L'infirmière soupira et finit par s'éloigner du lit, baissant sa baguette. « Tout va bien physiquement chez lui, » dit-elle. « Il n'y a aucune bosse à l'arrière de son crâne, pas de commotion, pas de fractures. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Harry, et grimaça au son de sa voix. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez, M. Potter ? » demanda Madame Pomfresh, sa voix s'adoucissant un peu alors qu'elle le regardait.

Harry secoua la tête. « Pas grand chose. Je retournais aux cachots pour aller chercher un livre que Sirius voulait voir, et puis – Sylarana siffla – » Il regarda de nouveau son bras gauche vide. « Où est-elle ? »

« Juste ici, mon garçon. »

Harry tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement. Dumbledore venait d'entrer dans la pièce, tenant une cage de verre. A l'intérieur, Sylarana se démenait, sifflant furieusement. Dumbledore posa doucement la cage sur le lit et l'ouvrit.

« Directeur, ce n'est pas très sage – » commença Madame Pomfresh, la voix perçante.

Sylarana s'éjecta de la cage comme si elle avait été ensorcelée pour la pincer et rampa sur le torse de Harry, s'enroulant autour de son cou. Elle demandait, « Où es-tu parti ? Je ne te trouvais plus. Je ne pouvais plus te sentir. Où es-tu parti ? »

« _Je ne sais pas_ » dit Harry, et vit par les grimaces des adultes qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelang. Il soupira et tourna vers eux, s'assurant de garder Sylarana hors de son champ de vision. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit-il. « Mais nous aimerions tous les deux le savoir. Racontez-nous, s'il vous plaît »

« C'est perturbant, la façon dont il parle du serpent, » marmonna Sirius.

Dumbledore l'ignora et hocha lentement la tête, les yeux moins clairs que la dernière fois que Harry l'avait vu. « La protection dans mon bureau s'est déclenchée lorsque ton Locusta s'est éloigné de toi, mon cher enfant – ou plutôt devrais-je dire, lorsque tu t'es éloigné d'elle. Lorsque je suis venu la chercher, je suis passé à côté d'un certain placard à balai au deuxième étage. Tu y étais étendu, inconscient. » Il pausa, regardant intensivement Harry. « Tu ne te rappelles vraiment de rien ? »

Harry secoua la tête, étourdi. « Mais Sylarana devrais être capable de nous dire – »

« _Je ne peux pas_, » insista t-elle. « _Tu m'as déposé par terre et m'as dit de te laisser tranquille. Et les souvenirs ne sont pas dans ta tête. Elles sont parties_. »

« _Qu'y a t-il à la place ?_ » demanda Harry, se retournant vers elle et se fichant de savoir qu'il sifflait.

« _Rien. Un trou._ » Sylarana resserra un peu son anneau autour de Harry. « _C'était perturbant._ »

« _Mais aucun signe de Tom Riddle ?_ »

« _Rien, _» dit Sylarana. « _Je ne peux plus le sentir_. » Elle fit une longue pause, puis ajouta à contrecœur, « _Peut-être a t-il été effrayé par la suggestion du chien que nous examinions sa première demeure et s'est enfui_. »

Harry laissa échapper un long souffle. C'était un danger d'écarté – le principal, que Tom Riddle ne le possède à nouveau et lance à Connor ou à un autre élève un sort dangereux. Il relâcha la tension de son estomac, et releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard questionneur de Dumbledore.

« J'avais une présence dans ma tête, monsieur, » dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Me possédant. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, qui disait venir d'un certain livre qui m'a été donné par – » Il hésita. Pouvait-il trahir le père de Draco de cette façon ?

« Par ? » insista gentiment Dumbledore, ses yeux tels des couteaux.

Harry secoua la tête. « Je l'ai eu chez Fleury et Bott, » dit-il. « Au départ, je ne savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez ce livre, mais Tom a commencé à me parler – »

« Tom. » Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent imperceptiblement. « Tom Riddle ? »

Harry cligna les yeux. « Oui, monsieur. Comment le savez-vous ? Est-ce que Sirius vous en a parlé ? » Il jeta un coup d'œil à son parrain, mais Sirius, même s'il serrait toujours la main de Harry, regardait Dumbledore avec autant d'étonnement que Harry.

Dumbledore soupira. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir une bonne, quoique malheureuse, raison de penser d'abord à ce nom lorsque j'entend parler d'un Tom, » dit-il. « Et non, ton parrain ne m'a rien dit. » Il pausa longuement, puis dit, « Tom Riddle était le nom de Lord Voldemort lorsqu'il était élève à Poudlard, Harry. »

Harry serra les mains si fort que ses ongles lui rentrèrent dans la peau. Sa peau le démangeait comme si elle était couverte de saletés.

Voldemort. Il avait eu Voldemort dans sa tête. Voldemort aurait pu sortir et faire du mal à Connor.

Il aurait pu faire en sorte que Harry fasse du mal à Connor.

Harry tremblait. Il se pencha d'un côté, et Madame Pomfresh s'exclama brusquement et fit un geste de baguette, déplaçant une bassine sur le côté du lit juste avant qu'il ne vomisse.

Pendant ce temps, Sylarana sifflait comme un dragon dérangé dans son nid. « _Cet homme vil qui force le serpent à obéir à ses ordres ? Celui que tu as combattu l'année dernière ? Il aurait pu me contrôler. Il essayait. Je suis contente qu'il soit parti. _» Puis ses anneaux se resserrèrent suffisamment pour que Harry soit forcé de lui porter attention, même si ce n'était que parce qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. « _Tu n'es pas sale_. »

Harry frotta sa bouche d'une main et fit un léger signe de tête pour remercier Madame Pomfresh, souhaitant pouvoir être d'accord avec Sylarana. Il se sentait sale, encore, et horrifié d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec la possession. C'était Voldemort. Le principal danger pour la vie de Connor, celui dont il était supposé protéger Connor.

Et il aurait pu faire de Harry un traître.

La culpabilité et le dégoût de soi remplissaient le milieu de sa poitrine, et s'ils le pouvaient le dévoreraient vivant. Harry respira profondément et les déposa, prudemment, dans la boîte secrète de ses pensées, celle où il entassait tous ses complaintes et l'occasionnelle injustice ou jalousie qu'il ressentait près de Connor. La boîte contenait des choses comme ça depuis qu'il avait cinq ans. Elle était sans-fond. Harry pensait qu'elle pouvait en supporter encore un peu plus.

« Personne n'a été blessé ? » murmura-t-il. « Et pour Margaret, la fille sur qui j'ai jeté le sort tout à l'heure ? »

« Elle est maintenant réveillée, » dit fermement Madame Pomfresh, « et de retour à la Tour Serdaigle. Honnêtement, M. Potter, c'était simplement une variation d'un vieux sort. Il ne fait pas parti des compétences de notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, bien sûr - » sa voix se fit acide sur ces mots « - mais pas impossible pour quelqu'un formé en médicomagie. »

Harry hocha la tête, sa décision d'apprendre la médicomagie s'affirmant.

« Donnez une chance au Professeur Lockhart, Pompom, » réprimanda gentiment Dumbledore. Madame Pomfresh se contenta de renifler avec dédain. Dumbledore se tourna et regarda Harry dans les yeux, une expression pensive sur le visage.

« M. Potter, » dit-il, « je sais que ce que je suis sur le point de vous demander est inhabituel, mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le choix. »

Harry hocha la tête, son cœur accélérant. Sylarana se contenta d'un sifflement qui n'était à la fois sans mot, entièrement colérique, et un obscène juron dont Harry n'avait aucune traduction.

« J'ai bien peur de devoir vous demander de ne pas dire à votre frère, ni à personne d'autre, sur votre possession par Tom Riddle, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Ou, du moins, pas que Tom Riddle soit Lord Voldemort, » ajouta-t-il, peut-être à cause de l'ombre qui prit place dans les yeux de Harry. « J'imagine que le jeune Connor est déjà au courant pour la possession ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. « Ainsi que Ron Weasley. Ils ont tous les deux promis de ne rien dire, M. le Directeur, » dit-il. « Ils ont promis. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'ils puissent trahir leur parole, Harry, » dit gentiment Dumbledore. « Mais c'est extrêmement important que personne d'autre ne soit au courant. J'ai bien peur que cela ne signifie votre expulsion de l'école. Il y a des parents, comme vous le savez, effrayés par la simple mention de Son nom. Apprendre qu'un élève a eu en sa possession un artéfact contenant un morceau de son âme, ou un souvenir de lui, aurait de l'effet… Ils réclameraient votre expulsion, et j'ai bien peur que de nombreux professeurs ne se joignent à eux. »

Harry déglutit. « Pourquoi n'insistez-vous pas pour m'expulser, monsieur ? Et même, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas fait après que j'ai révélé que – que je pouvais parler aux serpents ? »

Dumbledore tendit un bras et lui tapota gentiment la tête. Harry frissonna. Il y avait un poids dans la main du vieux sorcier, un sentiment d'immense force, pouvoir et regret, et il était la seule personne à part sa mère à ne pas le décoiffer plus que d'ordinaire.

« Parce qu'il n'y a aucune loi qui dise qu'un Fourchelangue ne puisse aller à Poudlard, » dit Dumbledore. « Cela serait assez hypocrite de notre part, lorsqu'un des Fondateurs était lui-même un Fourchelangue. Et j'ai connu beaucoup de victimes de Voldemort. » Pendant un moment, son regard se porta sur la porte, puis revint vers le lit. « Je sais que tu es l'une d'elles, plutôt qu'un auteur de sa malveillance. »

Harry hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

« M. le Directeur, » dit une voix froide de la porte.

Les yeux de Harry se rouvrirent, et il se tourna pour voir Rogue se tenant là. Le regard du professeur de Potion était, bien sûr, fixé sur lui.

Sylarana commença à se dérouler de son cou.

« _Non,_ » lui dit fermement Harry. « _Ne le mords pas_. »

« _Tu ne me contrôles pas_, » lui répondit sèchement Sylarana.

« _A ce moment-là, je t'obligerai à partir_, » dit Harry. « _S'il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire pour t'empêcher de mordre, alors je ne veux pas t'avoir dans les parages_. »

Sylarana hésita, comme si elle pesait le pour et le contre, mais finalement laissa tomber et se ré-enroula autour de lui telle un collier vivant, se plaignant alors que Harry ne prenait pas la peine de l'écouter.

« Vous l'avez cherché, je présume, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore sur le ton de la conversation.

« En effet. » Rogue s'avança rapidement vers le lit avec ses robes voletant derrière lui, son regard ne quittant pas un instant Harry. « Il n'y a aucun signe du livre dans la chambre du garçon. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait, maintenant, tellement l'habitude de se sentir terrifié, remarqua-t-il tristement, qu'il remarquait à peine lorsqu'une nouvelle couche de peur venait se superposait aux autres.

« C'est ce que je craignais, » dit Dumbledore en soupirant. « Je suppose que Harry fut possédé une fois de plus et forcé de cacher le journal, puis ses souvenirs ont été supprimés de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse révéler où il l'avait caché. » Il regarda Harry et lui offrit un sourire encourageant. « Mais au moins, mon cher enfant, vous n'êtes plus possédé. Où part le livre, la – présence – doit le suivre. Il n'a plus d'emprise sur votre esprit. »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas vraiment réconforté. Ce qu'il avait fait était suffisant. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait y survivre, ou se … aux yeux de Connor.

« Qui vous as possédé, M. Potter ? » railla Rogue.

Harry se tendit. Est-ce que Dumbledore allait le forcer à tout dire à Rogue, vu que l'homme était une des autres victimes de Voldemort ?

Mais Dumbledore se contenta de dire, « Harry est d'accord pour ne le révéler qu'à un certain nombre de personnes, Severus. Nous, en retour, nous sommes d'accord pour ne pas l'ébruiter. » Son regard se porta sur Madame Pomfresh, puis sur Sirius. Ce dernier hocha la tête, une fois, tandis que Madame Pomfresh pâlissait à ce qu'elle vit sur le visage de Dumbledore et baissait les yeux.

« Le garçon est dans ma Maison, » dit Rogue. « Il est sous ma responsabilité. J'ai le droit de savoir. » Harry n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir que Rogue le regardait à nouveau.

« Vraiment ? » dit Sirius, avec un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement. « Sous ta responsabilité ? Lorsque tu ne savais même pas qu'il était Fourchelangue, ou qu'il était possédé ? »

« Est-ce que tu savais ces choses avant qu'il ne vienne à Poudlard, Black ? » La voix de Rogue s'était faite douce et désireuse. « Savais-tu que ton filleul possédait le don de Salazar ? Ou que – »

« Severus. Sirius. »

La voix du Directeur parut geler instantanément les deux hommes. Harry vit Sirius baisser la tête, les joues rougissantes, et Rogue se raidir. Le regard de Dumbledore passa de l'un à l'autre, puis il soupira.

« Lorsque des adultes ne savent pas mettre de côté leur rancœur, comment devons-nous en persuader nos élèves ? » murmura-t-il.

Aucun des deux hommes ne dit mot. Dumbledore soupira à nouveau et tourna son regard vers Harry, ses yeux s'étant calmés.

« Je suis désolé que cela te soit arrivé, mon garçon, » dit-il. « Quelque chose comme cela n'aurait pas du t'arriver à Poudlard. Considères-toi, s'il te plaît, sous ma protection personnelle. Tu peux venir me voir quand tu le souhaites pour n'importe quel motif. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il prévoyait de faire comme Dumbledore le lui conseillait si quelque chose de dangereux arrivait et qui concernait Connor. Il devrait augmenter sa vigilance, ainsi que l'attention qu'il portait à son frère. Et si Tom Riddle planifiait autre chose, où se cachait ? Et si quelqu'un d'autre trouvait le journal ?

Harry n'aimait pas penser à ce qui arrivait à ce moment-là.

« M. le Directeur, » dit abruptement Rogue, d'un ton toujours froid, mais moins provoquant que celui qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. « Si je peux me permettre de suggérer quelque chose qui pourrait éliminer toute trace restante de possession dans l'esprit du garçon ? »

« Bien sûr, Severus, » dit Dumbledore, semblant surpris et content.

« J'offre des cours d'Occlumency à M. Potter je suis voué à des accidents, » dit Rogue. « Ainsi qu'en Legilimency. Au pire, cela soignera les blessures causées par la possession. Au mieux, je serais peut-être capable d'assurer que le garçon apprenne comment protéger son esprit contre de futures intrusions. »

Harry s'appuya contre les oreillers, aussi loin possible sans avoir à lâcher la main de Sirius ni irriter Sylarana. Un Legilimens ! Rogue était un Legilimens !

Et Harry lui avait fait confiance sans réfléchir, et l'avait même regarder dans les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois, ses souvenirs brûlants et vifs à la surface de son esprit. Merlin, seul, sait combien d'informations il avait laissé passer directement de son esprit à celui de Rogue, des informations qui pouvaient nuire à Connor.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser à nouveau le Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard regarder ses pensées, maintenant qu'il était au courant.

« Non, » dit-il fermement.

Rogue se tourna et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Harry détourna immédiatement le regard, et Sylarana le soutenu avec un sifflement sévère.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Rogue avait baissé la voix. « Avez-vous peur de ce que je pourrais y trouver, M. Potter ? »

« Oui, » dit-il honnêtement. « En effet. Vous détestez notre père, monsieur. Vous l'avez déjà prouvé. » Il le regarda juste à temps pour voir quelque chose apparaître brièvement dans les yeux de Rogue, et Harry se mit à sourire, bizarrement, amèrement. « Je pense que vous faites cela uniquement parce que vous voulez trouver des souvenirs de James Potter faisant des choses embarrassantes et me railler avec. »

« Quelqu'un pourrait presque croire que vous ne me faites pas confiance, M. Potter, » dit Rogue. Harry ne savait pas quoi du ton du professeur, qui ne contenait aucune inflexion.

« En effet, » dit Harry. « Vous savez pourquoi. » Il regarda Rogue droit dans les yeux et laissa un souvenir de lui buvant du Veriteraserum frôler la surface de son esprit.

Rogue fit un pas en arrière comme s'il avait été piqué, ses yeux s'écarquillant un bref instant. Puis ils se plissèrent.

« Peu importe, » dit-il.

« Professeur Rogue serait un excellent choix, Harry, » dit Dumbledore, sa voix sur un ton de regret. « Il est au courant de – certaines choses essentielles sur la présence qui vous a possédé. Et il est votre Directeur de Maison. Il est également un expert en Occlumency et serait d'accord, j'en suis certain, pour prêter serment de ne révéler à personne ce qu'il verra dans votre esprit, à moins d'y être forcé légalement. » Il se tourna et regarde Rogue dans les yeux.

« Je le ferai, » dit Rogue, sans hésitation.

« Je ne le permettrai pas ! »

Harry poussa un cri alors que Sirius se mettait vivement debout, tirant fortement sur son bras. Il libéra sa main, la secouant. Sylarana siffla, mais encore une fois ne dit rien dans ce sifflement. Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du comportement de son serpent.

« Harry est mon filleul, » gronda Sirius, se penchant vers l'avant. « Il est également un garçon de douze ans qui vient d'être possédé, et qui a besoin de repos, de bonne nourriture et de la compagnie de ses amis. Tu ne vas pas aller mettre ton nez dans sa tête, espèce de sale servile Mangemort aux cheveux gras et aux dents jaunes ! »

Rogue ne sourit pas. Il se contenta de regarder Sirius avec un dédain glacé, puis se tourna vers Dumbledore. « M. le Directeur ? »

« Nous devons faire ce qui est le mieux pour Harry, » dit Dumbledore. « Et je pense effectivement que Severus sera en mesure de l'aider, Sirius. Je ferais en sorte qu'il accepte de prêter serment devant toi, si cela – »

Sirius quitta l'Infirmerie en claquant des pieds. Harry écouta chaque pas qu'il faisait, puis ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait arriver maintenant.

Dumbledore expliqua la situation à Rogue, doucement, et le fit prêter serment. Harry ne leva pas les yeux une seule fois. Il était déjà en train de retrancher profondément en lui-même, cherchant le courage que Sirius avait voulu qu'il montre aujourd'hui, et dont il aurait besoin pour défendre son jumeau.

Chaque mouvement qu'il faisait pour devenir Gryffondor semblait le renvoyer vers Serpentard. Il devait essayer autre chose.

C'était un comble qu'il ne soit plus sûr de ce qu'il devait essayer.

« _Dors,_ » dit avec force Sylarana.

Harry soupira. Elle avait raison. Personne ne lui en voudrait s'il s'endormait, et cela l'aiderait peut-être à se détendre et lui donnerait peut-être des idées lorsqu'il se réveillerait le lendemain.

Il se tourna sur le côté, s'installa confortablement, et laissa son esprit sombrer dans l'obscurité.

Rogue attendit d'être de retour dans son bureau avant de laisser tomber sa façade impassible. Puis il brandit sa baguette, fit apparaître une cible de combat, et lui envoya des sorts, les uns après les autres, la carbonisant et faisant fondre ses membres, lui infligeant des cicatrices et la découpant en petits morceaux, et finalement la faisant exploser. C'était un réflexe auquel il s'était entraîné il y a longtemps de cela, vu que jeter des choses n'était pas vraiment recommandé dans une pièce pleine de potions de valeur et d'ingrédients.

Finalement, la plus grande partie de sa crise défoulée, il fit disparaître la cible et les traces qu'il avait infligé aux murs, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, fermant les yeux.

Deux souvenirs illuminés clairement son esprit : la nuit où il avait fait boire à Harry du Veriteraserum, et les mots que lui avait dit Dumbledore alors qu'il prévenait Rogue de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans l'esprit de Harry.

« Tom Riddle est ici, Severus. Et son journal a maintenant disparu. »

Rogue savait ce que cela voulait dire. Pourtant, il avait à peine laissé la pensée entrer son esprit, qu'il la faisait disparaître.

Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

La Seconde Guerre avait déjà commencé.

Et Harry Potter était au centre, comme Rogue l'avait suspecté. A peine une semaine plus tôt, un jour plus tôt, la nouvelle l'aurait fait sourire. C'était juste une preuve de plus que Harry Potter, et non son frère, était le Survivant.

Pas maintenant. Pas lorsque Voldemort avait gagné un lien direct vers l'esprit de Harry, et ce dernier avait montré, clairement, qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son propre Directeur de Maison pour l'en protéger et l'aider contre un tel défi, et cela depuis des mois.

_J'ai été aveugle._

Rogue savait qu'il avait des erreurs par le passé, d'énormes même, des horribles même – des fois c'était comme si sa vie entière était une erreur – mais, en ce moment, la seule qui rivalisait la perte de la confiance de Harry et d'avoir fait le pari contre Black était la nuit où il avait choisi de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Et cela reviendrait le hanter, les répercussions sous toutes leurs innombrables formes, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait.

_Je n'autoriserai pas à ce que cela se produise. Contre ça, ça n'a pas d'importance que Harry soit le fils de James Potter ou le filleul de Sirius Black. Il importe qu'il est au centre de tout ceci._

_Et si je n'aide pas Harry, alors les autres Maisons pourraient en effet blâmer Serpentard pour Son retour._

Rogue se leva, expirant fortement, et se recomposa. Il devait bientôt donner cours à une double classe de Poufsouffle-Serdaigle, et il devait être prêt. Il ne serait pas judicieux que les élèves voient leur professeur habituellement calme et composé avec de la colère et de l'agonie dans les yeux.

_La Seconde Guerre a commencé,_ pensa-t-il, s'adressant au garçon qui se trouvait à l'Infirmerie et qui ne l'entendait pas. _Nous sommes deux guerriers y prenant part. Tu ne seras pas seul._

_Le problème sera, bien sûr, de te le faire comprendre._

**À suivre**


	8. Interlude La lettre de Lily

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Kikaquitaine, Eni_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **8; **Traduit : **24,26,27,29,32,33; **En cours **: 18,25,28,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **_Chaola_

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

_- **Titinette** peux-tu me contacté, je t'ai envoyé plusieurs mail , mais tous m'ont été retourné._

_- **Nesty **peux tu m'envoyé directement un mail, ton adresse ne sait pas marqué sur ta review's_

_- Pour ceux intéressé, hier j'ai mit une note, si ça vous tente, allez la lire, c'est un comptre rendu de paradis of readers, ainsi que m'a futur démission!_

**Onarluca**

**& **

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Interlude La lettre de Lily **

_7 Octobre 1992,  
_  
Cher Harry,

J'ai entendu dire par Sirius et par le Directeur Dumbledore que le  
Professeur Snape veut que tu prennes des leçons d'Occlumencie avec lui.  
Sirius, bien sûr, insiste pour que tu refuses. Le Directeur Dumbledore  
insiste pour que tu acceptes.

J'en ai parlé avec ton père, et nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour que  
tu les prennes.

Les raisons de cet accord sont compliquées, mais je vais les expliquer, car  
je sais que toi, plus que n'importe quel enfant, comprendra les raisons  
profondes qui se cachent dessous.

Tout d'abord, le professeur Snape est le seul à pouvoir comprendre  
quelqu'un, tel que toi, qui serai tenté de se tourner vers les Ténèbres  
mais qui serai loyal envers la Lumière. Il a passé une année à travailler  
en tant que Mangemort avant de retourner du côté du Directeur, puis a servi  
une année en tant qu'espion. Je comprends qu'il déteste James, et qu'il ait  
tendance à reporter cette haine sur toi, comme il l'a fait par le passé.  
Mais je crois que cette compréhension instinctive le contraindra bientôt à  
l'impartialité. Même James ne peut nier – même s'il préférerait se tuer  
plutôt que d'avouer son admiration pour Severus – que cela demande du  
courage d'admettre ses fautes et de revenir.

Ensuite, il y a la possibilité que l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie  
deviennent des armes dont tu auras besoin dans la future guerre – non  
seulement en tant que boucliers, mais aussi en tant qu'épées. Le Seigneur  
des Ténèbres, le Directeur me l'a dit dans une lettre, est un Legilimens  
accompli. Sa possession réussie d'un esprit entraîné comme le tien, le  
prouve. Si tu utilisais ces armes, peut-être qu'un jour tu pourra non  
seulement protéger tes pensées, mais aussi percer les siennes. Ceci, ce  
n'est pas nécessaire que je te le dise, te donnera un avantage incroyable  
pour apprendre les stratégies de Voldemort.

Pour finir, moi aussi, j'ai peur de ce que pourrai faire le Seigneur des  
Ténèbres s'il gagnait le contrôle d'une puissance et de talents tels que  
les tiens, mon fils – puissance et talents qui sont beaucoup plus grands  
que Sirius ne le réalise. C'est notre faute, bien sûr, et pas la sienne,  
s'il ne sait pas. Mais tu réalises quand même quel désastre se serait si  
tu te retournerais contre ton frère.

S'il te plaît, Harry. Pour le bien de Connor, et pour le notre, j'insiste  
pour que tu acceptes l'enseignement du Professeur Snape.

Je t'aime, mon fils, et je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

_Lily Evans Potter._

**À suivre**


	9. Les toiles que nous tissons

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent **

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave _**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Phaine, Kikaquitaine, Eni_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **9; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 15,19,25,30,31,

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

**&**

**Disclamé :** Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Note de Paradis Of Readers**

**(1)**Toujours sans nouvelle de **Titinette **( si tu ne voulais pas aidé à traduire faut le dire au lieu de laisser cette situation tel quel! ou j'attends depuis plusieurs mois ton chapitre (1er chapitre de plus) j'ai essayé de te contacter mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné, ne fonctionne pas ( retour de mail)!

**_Sayu, Lilith Lliane Myrddin, Arieh, Ailes de nuit :_**Contactez moi le plus rapidement possible

**Ykarhu : **l'adresse que tu a donné, ne sait pas affiché ! donc impossible de te contacter, va directement dans notre profile et contacte nous avec notre adresse mail

**(2) **au rythme des chose en ce qui concerne l'arc des sacrifice, nous sommes au début du troisième tomes, pour le 2, nous attendons le chapitre de **Titinette, Lilith Lliane myrddin, Arieh et la rose de minuit**pour que le Tome 2 soit définitivement fini, maintenant tout est dans les mains des 2 correctrices (en passant mes demoiselles, il me faudrait des chap!

**(3)**Après réflexions, et comme le projet n'avance plus, car tout le monde s'en va de cette histoire, nous allons tenté de finir le 3ème Tome et le 4ème, qui contient qu'un chapitre. Après **nous arrêterons, **donc si quelqu'un est intéressé par ce projet ( en traduction) qui commence de suite, ça lui fera de l'avance tant qu'on mettre les chap avant!

Onarluca

**&**

Voilà c'est tout

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Merci pour vos reviews

Eni et onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Les toiles que nous tissons**

« Quelqu'un vient, » dit une voix rauque, sur un ton bas et pressant, devant lui.

« Oh, merde, c'est _lui_, » dit quelqu'un d'autre, puis le bruit de pas s'intensifia. Harry tourna au coin juste à temps pour voir deux élèves plus grands que lui s'éloignant rapidement, lui lançant des regards méfiants. Harry trouva ça drôle jusqu'au moment où il tourna la tête et vit Luna Lovegood collée au mur à l'aide d'une sorte de toile apparemment faite avec du chewing-gum. Des morceaux roses lui collaient aux cheveux, au visage et à sa robe, et lui bâillonner la bouche.

« Harry ! » sermonna Draco alors que Harry s'avançait. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On va être en retard en Potions - »

Harry lui lança un regard qui le fit taire immédiatement. Se retournant, Harry brandit sa baguette et murmura, « _Finite Incantatem_. »

La toile disparut. Luna tomba au sol, secoua la tête, puis se releva. Sa baguette était toujours derrière son oreille gauche, remarqua Harry, ses longs cheveux la masquant presque complètement. Elle le regarda avec des yeux solennels.

« Merci, » dit-elle. « Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais. Ils étaient contrôlés par des Wrackspurts. »

« T'ont-ils blessée ? » demanda Harry. Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais vu ce sort auparavant, et il aurait pu lui arracher des cheveux ou de la peau à sa disparition.

« Non, » dit Luna. « Je pense qu'ils voulaient m'humilier, si tu veux tout savoir. Les Wrackspurts aiment rendre les pensées des gens embrouillées, mais ils ne peuvent pas les changer. Ils ne m'auraient pas vraiment fait du mal, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me faire de mal avant que les Wrackspurts ne les possèdent. »

Harry n'en était pas aussi sûr, mais il laissa tomber. Ignorant Draco qui piétiner sur place impatiemment, il s'avança et observa Luna un moment. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux le voir ; même pour une première année, elle était petite. Ce matin, elle portait un collier de bouchons de bouteilles comme bijou. Son visage était complètement lisse et calme. Harry ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Si quelqu'un te fait encore du mal, » dit-il, « et que je ne suis pas là, je veux que tu ailles trouver le Serpentard le plus proche dès que tu es libérée. Dis lui ou elle que tu as un message pour Harry Potter, et dit leur à quoi ressemblait tes assaillants. »

Luna acquiesça de la tête. « Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire, pourquoi ? » Harry jeta un regard noir dans la direction qu'avaient pris les élèves. Il savait que ce n'était pas Gorgon et Jones. Ils n'avaient pas montré un degré élevé de peur. Mais il était presque sûr que _c'était_ des Serdaigles. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. »

« Ils veulent m'humilier, » Luna corrigea gentiment, « pas me faire du mal. Je l'ai déjà dit. »

Harry respira un grand coup. « Alors peut-être que je veux les humilier eux aussi, » dit-il. A côté de lui, Draco eut le souffle coupé, mais lorsque Harry le regarda, l'autre garçon ferma la bouche et lui lança un regard sans équivoque. _On va être en retard pour le cours de Potions_, disait ce regard, _et de toute façon tu ne devrais pas faire ça, alors que tu viens juste de sortir de l'Infirmerie_. Harry l'ignora en retour.

« As-tu aussi un Wrackspurt dans la tête ? » demanda Luna.

« Peut-être, » dit Harry. « Je ne sais pas. Comment on se sent quand on en a un ? »

« Embrouillé, » dit Luna. « Ne pas se rappeler ce que tu fais. Penser des choses étranges, comme faire du mal aux gens. »

Harry essaya de sourire, mais il avait peur qu'il ne soit pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. « Et bien oui, alors. C'est à peu près ce que je ressens en ce moment. »

Draco serra son bras. « Es-tu aveugle ? » siffla-t-il.

« _Je suis d'accord avec lui,_ » dit Sylarana. « _Et dis-lui de bien vouloir me lâcher._ »

Harry libéra son bras et observa Luna sortir un collier d'une poche de sa robe. Des petites breloques y étaient attachées, dont un cheval et un oiseau qui rappela à Harry un cygne, mais il y avait aussi plein d'autres objets ordinaires – des bouchons de bouteille, des emballages de bonbons, des cartes de jeux trouées. Luna lui tendit, et fit un signe de tête solennel tandis que Harry le prenait.

« Cela te protégera des Wrackspurts, » dit-elle. « J'en ai proposé aux gens qui m'ont attachée au mur, mais ils n'en ont pas voulu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, » ajouta-t-elle. « Je pense que les Wrackspurts les ont beaucoup embrouillés. »

« Merci, Luna, » dit Harry. Il passa le collier autour de son cou. Draco bégaya, mais ne réussit pas à parler, ce qui était très gratifiant. Harry fit un signe de tête à Luna. « Je pense que je peux déjà sentir les Wrackspurts disparaître. »

« _Non, ça c'est ta stupidité qui revient_, » dit Sylarana.

« De rien, » dit Luna. « Je dois aller en cours maintenant. Quelqu'un remarqua peut-être que j'ai disparu, et penseront que les Heliopathes m'ont enlevée. » Elle fit demi tour et partit sans un mot de plus.

Harry la regarda partir, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, puis Draco lui attrapa le bras – par chance, pas celui où était Sylarana – et l'emmena vers la salle de Potions.

« Professeur Snape sera furieux contre nous si nous sommes en retard, » dit-il. « Et pourquoi as-tu pris ce collier, Harry ? Ils vont penser que tu es aussi cinglé qu'elle. »

« Certains d'entre eux le pensent déjà, » dit doucement Harry, tirant sur le collier pour le mettre plus haut sur son cou. « Parler Fourchelangue, s'évanouir dans un couloir… »

Draco s'arrêta brusquement, et tendit les bras, les posant sur les épaules de Harry. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que tu es fou, Harry, » dit Draco. « Je pense que tu es inhabituel, et que tu le seras toujours. »

Harry sourit faiblement. « Merci, Draco, » dit-il, et le contourna. « Maintenant, comme tu l'as si bien dit, Snape _sera_ furieux contre nous si nous sommes en retard. » Il se remit en marche, et Draco le suivit docilement.

« _Tu aimes Luna plus que moi _? » c'était clair que Sylarana boudait.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tête qui ressortait de sa manche et répondit en ce qu'il était sûr était du Fourchelangue. « Bien sûr que non. Je pensais que tu serais contente que je l'ai aidée, en fait. »

Sylarana tourna la tête et le fixa de ses yeux vert brillant. « _Pourquoi le serai-je ? _»

« Parce que des fois je pourrai penser que tu devrais mordre un Serdaigle, » expliqua Harry.

Sylarana le caressa dans le sens du poil tout le long du chemin vers le cours de Potions, lui disant quel bon humain elle avait, un humain si _intelligent_. Harry sourit intérieurement. La prochaine fois qu'il trouverait des Serdaigles faisant du mal à Luna, il serait peut-être assez de mauvaise humeur pour au moins laisser Sylarana les menacer, et cela la contentera peut-être. Il était en train d'apprendre comment la gérer.

Sa colère essaya de revenir à la pensée que des élèves plus âgés tourmentaient une première année, à la pensée que des élèves faisaient du mal à quelqu'un de leur propre Maison, à la pensée que personne n'avait rien _fait_ pour empêcher ça, mais il la repoussa. Il serait assez en colère comme ça ce soir, après sa première leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape. Mais il avait promis à sa mère d'essayer d'être aussi calme et composé que possible. Il devait l'être, pour le bien de Connor.

**§§§§§§**

Snape haussa un sourcil lorsque Harry et Draco arrivèrent en cours juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, mais il ne dit rien – jusqu'à ce que Harry s'asseye à sa place habituelle à côté de Neville Londubat. Son sourcil monta alors encore plus haut, et il dit, « Devant, M. Potter, si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que vous devriez vous mettre avec M. Malfoy aujourd'hui. »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit la déception de Neville. Le timide Gryffondor n'était pas si timide lorsque Harry était son partenaire. Harry ne lui montrait pas tous ses erreurs évidentes, comme Hermione le faisait, mais essayait de faire en sorte que Neville s'en rende compte, l'aidant seulement s'il en avait vraiment besoin. C'était apparemment la meilleure façon d'aider Neville – en fait, la meilleure façon d'aider les plus mauvais élèves en Potions. Harry ne pouvait que se demander pourquoi Snape ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte.

« Commençons-nous une nouvelle potion aujourd'hui, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, M. Potter, nous continuerons notre travail sur la potion de Calme, » dit Snape, sa voix devenant tranchante.

« A ce moment là, je préfèrerais continuer à travailler avec Neville, Monsieur, » dit Harry, s'asseyant. Neville lui offrit un énorme sourire. Harry lui sourit en retour. « Après tout, nous avons commencé la potion de Calme ensemble, donc je pense que nous devrions la finir ensemble. »

Snape s'avança rapidement pour se mettre devant lui. Harry releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Sylarana siffla doucement, et il la sentit se fondre dans sa peau. Sa présence était à présent dans sa tête, et si Snape essayait de lire ses pensées dans les moments suivants, il aura de très mauvaises surprises.

Harry avait accepté de prendre des leçons d'Occlumencie, et écoutait Sirius enrager à ce propos, et avait répondu à la lettre de sa mère avec un courrier calme et résonné, lui disant qu'il comprenait et acceptait chaque point qu'elle avait amené. Mais plus d'une semaine était passé depuis sa possession, et il avait eu le temps de penser à ses propres stratégies pour apprendre de Snape tout en empêchant l'homme d'en voir plus qu'il n'en faut. Sylarana était une de ces stratégies. Elle était dans son esprit de toute façon, donc il pouvait utiliser sa volonté pour la réaliser.

Il forcerait Snape à se mettre à découvert et lui faire perdre autant de petites batailles que possible. C'était _important_ que Snape sache qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et Snape n'avait pas battu Harry juste parce que ce dernier prendrait des leçons privées avec lui. Qu'importe la raison folle, imbue et Snapien pour laquelle le professeur avait pensé que Harry lui ferait encore confiance après l'avoir soumis au Veritaserum elle pourrait lui revenir.

_Rogue veut de l'honnêteté, n'est-ce pas ?_ pensa Harry. _Il veut que je lui ouvre ma pensée ? C'est un point de départ._

L'atmosphère devint de plus en plus tendue tandis que le Professeur fixait Harry. Harry pouvait voir Connor se penchait deux rangs devant, le regardant. Son visage était pale, tout comme celui de Ron. Hermione, qui était assise devant Harry et Neville, fixait Harry d'un regard absolument choqué et horrifié.

Finalement, Snape dit, « Vous avez peut-être raison, M. Potter. M. Zabini, vous retournerez vous mettre avec M. Malfoy. Vous pourrez vous mettre avec Melle Parkinson une autre fois. » Il fit demi tour et retourna dans le devant de la salle.

Harry laissa échapper un petit soupir, et refit face à Neville. Neville tremblait, la tête dans ses mains.

« Hé, » dit doucement Harry, concerné.

Neville releva la tête pour le regarder et secoua la tête. « Tu le pensais vraiment, Harry ? » murmura-t-il. « Tu voulais vraiment travailler avec moi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Bien sûr que je le veux. Pourquoi je ne le devrais pas ? »

« Je fais fondre tous les chaudrons, » murmura Neville, alors qu'il commençait à copier les instructions de Snape pour la potion de Calme. « Et je suis juste mauvais en Potions. Tu es _vraiment_ bon, ou P-Professeur Snape ne t'aurait pas donné tous ces points l'année dernière. »

Harry haussa les épaules. A ce moment-là, je devrais travailler avec toi, vu que je suis bon en Potions. De plus, je t'aime bien. »

Le visage de Neville s'illumina à cette remarque. Harry cacha un soupir alors qu'il allait chercher les ingrédients pour la potion de Calme. Est-ce que personne ne disait à Neville qu'il l'aimait bien ? Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi. Neville a toujours été très poli envers Harry lorsqu'il venait à la Tour Gryffondor, et il _écoutait_ ce que disait les autres, comme s'il serait testé sur qu'ils avaient dit plus tard. Harry ne pouvait pas envisager quelqu'un ayant moins de chances d'être repousser et mis à l'écart par sa propre Maison.

Bien sûr, Luna était mise à l'écart par les Serdaigles, aussi.

Harry fronça les sourcils et rapporta les ingrédients à la table qu'il partageait avec Neville. Qu'est-ce qui faisaient que des gens comme Luna et Neville étaient pris pour cibles ? Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était une cible, puisque maintenant la plupart des élèves pensaient qu'il faisait parti des Ténèbres. Mais Neville n'était pas si mauvais en Potions, ou sinon Snape ne l'aurait pas admis dans sa classe, et Luna portait des bijoux bizarres, disait des choses étranges et portait sa baguette derrière son oreille gauche. Harry ne pensait pas que les autres trouvaient que ceux-là étaient des Ténèbres.

_Ils sont mis de côté parce que les gens sont stupides_, dit Sylarana. _Je pensais que tu le savais_.

« M. Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux. Snape se tenait au-dessus d'eux, et Neville tremblait visiblement, se retenant de ne pas tomber de sa chaise de malaise.

« Je vous attends dans mon bureau à huit heures précises, » dit-il.

Harry baissa les yeux et hocha la tête, consultant à nouveau les instructions pour la potion de Calme. Il savait comment la faire, mais il était toujours bon de vérifier.

« M'avez-vous entendu ? » demanda Snape.

Harry cligna des yeux vers ce dernier. Peut-être que Snape s'attendait à être défié pour tout, même pour ça. Mais Harry avait accepté les leçons d'Occlumencie. Il ne s'opposerait donc pas à ces dernières.

« Oui, Monsieur. Huit heures dans votre bureau. Je serais là, » dit-il.

Snape le regarda encore un moment, puis se détourna. Neville laissa échapper un souffle tremblant. « Comment le _supportes_-tu ? » murmuta-t-il.

« Je ne le supporte pas, vraiment, » dit Harry, laissant tomber une pincée de figues séchées. « Il me supporte. »

**§§§§§§**

Harry laissa échapper une longue expiration, mis sa colère dans la boîte – ceci était pour Connor – et toqua à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit la voix de Snape, parfaitement polie et froide. Harry ouvrit la porte et entra.

Il avait déjà été dans le bureau de Snape, il se rendit donc tout de suite compte que quelque chose était différent. Les nombreuses bouteilles de potions finies et leurs ingrédients n'étaient plus là, les étagères vides. Le bureau et les chaises qui se tenaient habituellement au milieu de la pièce étaient contre le mur, et une grande bande de sol avait été transfiguré en matelas. Harry l'observa le matelas, puis Snape, qui se tenait contre le mur le plus éloigné du bureau et le regardait.

« Pourquoi y a-t-il un matelas, Monsieur ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour vous rattraper si vous tombez, Potter, » répondit de la même manière Snape. « L'Occlumencie est une chose très éprouvante. Je m'attends à ce que vous vous effondriez à un moment, juste parce que vous concentrerez plus sur votre esprit et pas assez sur votre corps. » Il haussa les épaules. « Cela arrive à beaucoup d'élèves. Ca m'est arrivé. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Il était bluffé par le ton de Snape, par son regard, par le fait qu'il ait prit la peine d'expliquer – et de le faire sans brusquerie.

Un moment plus tard, alors que Snape s'avançait et brandissait sa baguette, il pensa comprendre l'utilité de la réponse à une question comme celle-là. Il contracta ses épaules, et Sylarana prit sa place de garde dans sa pensée.

« _Legilimens_ ! »

Harry ressentit comme si quelqu'un le poussait, entrant par ses yeux et dans sa pensée. Il tomba dans un chaos d'émotions. Sylarana s'entoura autour de lui et le tint, et il arrêta la fuite de quelques souvenirs avec son aide.

D'autres, par contre, passèrent rapidement devant lui et s'échappèrent. Il vit, brièvement, la première fois où il réussit à faire de la magie sans baguette, les heures sans fin qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner au _Protego_ avant de le comprendre, la fois où, trois automnes plus tôt, sa magie s'était soudainement déployée autour de lui et tournoyait autour de sa tête comme une balle au bout d'un élastique lorsque Connor avait pris la dernière Chocogrenouille de la boîte-

C'est alors que Sylarana _s'enroula_, tira, et Harry se retrouva sur les genoux sur le matelas, haletant.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir l'expression de Snape. Il avait survécu la première fois. Et il pensait pouvoir comprendre le mouvement de poussoir que Snape avait fait. Il y avait une certaine _direction_ à la magie, une certaine façon pour que quelqu'un envoie sa volonté lorsqu'il faisait de la magie. Il pouvait apprendre rapidement, et s'il pouvait empêcher Snape de voir à chaque fois d'importants souvenirs, alors il serait hors de danger durant plusieurs semaines.

« Debout, Potter, » dit doucement Snape.

Harry se releva. Le visage de Snape était complètement inexpressif. Cette fois, il dit, « Je vais chercher un souvenir que vous ne souhaitez pas que je voie. _Legilimens_ ! »

Harry grimaça alors que la force poussait à nouveau dans son esprit. Il essaya de lui faire face, mais c'était trop puissant pour lui.

Il passa à la deuxième stratégie qu'il avait trouvé avec Sylarana, choisissant des morceaux et lambeaux de souvenirs, des flashs de petites choses qu'il se rappelait d'un été alors qu'il avait six ans, et les envoya tel un nuage de papillons devant la pensée intrusive de Snape. Ce dernier s'arrêta un moment pour examiner certains d'entre eux, et Harry fit volte-face et plongea. Il eut l'impression de vastes couloirs avec de hauts plafonds et d'eaux noirs profondes, sa pensée aussi sauvage et étrangère comme il ne l'avait jamais vu, et, derrière lui, il sentit Snape parvenir à passer.

Sylarana s'élança rapidement, mais elle fut trop lente. Snape ne connaissait pas bien l'esprit de Harry, mais il connaissait les _esprits_, et Harry eut un impression de ce que pouvait faire un Legilimens expérimenté, à cet instant, comment l'expertise de Snape pouvait surpasser quelqu'un qui connaissait parfaitement son esprit. Snape connaissait la forme générale de ce qu'il cherchait, tandis que Harry ne connaissait que les souvenirs qu'il voulait protéger, et y penser révèlerai leur présence à Snape.

Un souvenir explosa devant les yeux de Harry tel un feu d'artifice moldu.

« Garder Connor en sécurité. Toujours le protéger. M'assurer qu'il vive une vie aussi calme que possible, aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive à nouveau faire face à Lord Voldemort. Être son frère et son ami et son protecteur. De l'aimer. Ne jamais rivaliser avec lui, ne jamais me montrer supérieur à lui, et ne jamais laisser personne savoir que je suis si proche de lui. Être ordinaire pour qu'il puisse être extraordinaire. »

_Lily s'agenouilla devant lui, ses yeux clairs remplis d'amour et de regret, et lui baisa le front. « C'est correct, » dit-elle. « Je suis tellement fière de toi, Harry, d'avoir pu les dire en entier et d'en comprendre le sens. »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il savait, savait _vraiment_, ce que ses vœux voulaient dire. Il avait six ans…_

Harry repoussa violemment Snape hors de sa tête. Il releva la tête à temps pour voir Snape vaciller contre le mur du fond, tandis que Harry se rasseyait sur le matelas. Harry était content de voir Snape suant et haletant, tout comme lui.

_Je suis désolée_, dit misérablement Sylarana. _Il était trop rapide. Trop fort_.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas_, lui dit Harry. _Nous aurons juste à essayer autre chose. Maintenant que nous savons ce qu'il peut vraiment faire, ce sera plus facile. Et nous avons encore d'autres stratégies que nous n'avons pas essayées_.

« Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux. Snape brandissait sa baguette devant lui, mais de façon relâchée, comme s'il n'avait pas l'intention de viser.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vous savez ce que c'était, » dit-il. « Monsieur, » ajouta-t-il rapidement, tandis que le visage du Professeur s'assombrissait. « C'est un des souvenirs que vous m'avez extorqué grâce au _Veriteraserum_ l'année dernière. » Il ne put empêcher la haine de colorée sa voix, mais il se saisit des pires vestiges de ces émotions et les balança dans la boîte. Il _devait_ apprendre des choses de Snape. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop le mettre en colère. Mais en même temps, c'était un soulagement de parler ouvertement d'un incident qu'il avait caché à tout le monde. « Vous savez que j'ai fait des vœux de protéger Connor. C'était ces derniers. »

Snape resta figer un très long moment. Puis il secoua la tête. « Je peux voir les blessures de votre esprit, Potter, » dit-il. « Des plaies béantes, où Tom Riddle vous a touché et a arraché des souvenirs de votre esprit. »

Harry frissonna. Snape a dit _Tom Riddle_, mais il entendit _Voldemort_.

« Comment puis-je m'en débarrasser, Monsieur ? » demanda Harry.

« Vous ne vous en débarrasserez pas, » dit Snape. « Pas facilement. C'est à quoi sert l'Occlumencie. Éventuellement, cela comblera les trous avec du brouillard, avec des défenses, et ils ne seront pas ces gouffres qu'ils sont maintenant. » Il pausa à nouveau. « Et vous devez apprendre à vous défendre sans votre serpent. Savez-vous qu'elle est enroulée autour de votre esprit, ses pensées tressées avec les vôtres ? »

« Je le savais, » dit Harry d'un ton ferme. « Nous l'avons organisé. Nous ne voulions pas que vous trouviez des souvenirs humiliants de James Potter, Monsieur. »

Les yeux de Snape se plissèrent. « Si anxieux de protéger votre père, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il. Sa baguette se leva. « _Legilimens_ ! »

Harry essaya d'éviter la poussée du sort, mais il fut trop lent. Snape était de nouveau dans sa tête, et cette fois il chassait des souvenirs de James.

Harry en créa une fausse aussi vite qu'il put, un moment ordinaire lorsque James et lui jouèrent au Quidditch ensemble, et la mit sur le passage de Snape. Cependant, il s'arrêta à peine avant de replonger. Harry savait qu'il visait une partie spécifique de sa pensée, mais il ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment anticiper les mouvements de Snape.

Snape trouva et passa quelque chose, un rideau qui s'ouvrit sur un entrepôt complet de souvenirs.

Ils sortirent tels un flot de souvenirs.

James l'aidant à s'entraîner au Quidditch… James organisant un mauvais tour avec Connor tandis que Harry les regardait à distance avec un sourire tendre… James faisant voler un cerf-volant avec Connor au printemps, dans le jardin de Godric's Hollow tandis que Harry était entendu dans l'herbe lisant un livre sur la défense magique… James lançant Harry en l'air et le faisant tourner… James brandissant sa baguette sur Lucius Malfoy sur le chemin de Traverse.

James faisant part de son intérêt à Lily à propos du dévouement total de Harry pour apprendre la magie, la façon qu'il avait de ne jamais rire ou de s'amuser-

Harry poussa, Sylarana poussa, et Snape fut de nouveau hors de sa tête. Cependant, Harry n'était pas certain que ce ne fût pas entièrement volontaire. Snape avait l'air d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Snape faisant les cent pas, tapotant son genou de sa baguette. Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas obligé de le regarder, pensa-t-il. Il n'y avait de règles qui disaient qu'il devait le regarder. Garder les yeux fermés lui permettait de mieux réfléchir aux techniques de Legilimencie, et d'Occlumencie, qui était sa contre-partie. Snape avait poussé, avait détruit une fine barrière. Ce qui voulait dire que la meilleure chance qu'avait Harry de cacher ses souvenirs étaient de les mettre une barrière plus solide.

Qu'est-ce qui est dur ?

_Le métal_, dit Sylarana aimablement. _La pierre. Les écailles. La terre lorsqu'il n'a pas plu._

Du métal fera l'affaire, se dit Harry. Il se demanda s'il devait visualiser une porte de métal, ou-

« Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux, puis se rappela qui il avait à faire et regarda vivement sur le côté. Snape dit seulement, « Ca suffit pour votre première leçon. Je veux que vous vous entraîniez à vider votre esprit avant notre prochaine rencontre. C'est le premier pas nécessaire de l'Occlumencie. »

« Pourquoi ne me l'avez-vous pas dit avant, Monsieur ? » demandant doucement Harry.

« Je voulais évaluer la solidité de vos défenses, » dit Snape. « Et quelles blessures Riddle avait laissé dans votre esprit, pour trouver le meilleur moyen de les guérir. Vider votre esprit est le premier pas. »

« Et des barrières solides ? » demanda Harry. « Des portes de métal pour vous bloquer – pour empêcher Riddle de voir mes pensées quand il le désire ? »

« Cela ne marchera pas, Potter, » dit Snape, sa voix dénuée d'inflexions. « L'Occlumencie et la Legilimens sont deux arts de mouvements. Un Legilimens confronté à une barrière la contourna et passera par un autre passage. Vous avez pu ressentir cette notion de mouvement comme une nage, un mouvement furtif, ou une chasse. Vous auriez noté vous-même que la meilleure tactique serait que vous ne cessiez de bouger, soit vos sens, votre personne ou vos souvenirs. Ce n'est pas très différent d'une danse sang-pur, que je sais maintenant que vous la maîtrisez. Vider votre esprit est nécessaire car cela donne au legilimens envahisseur rien d'autre que du vide où nager, peu importe où il va. »

Harry leva la tête. Cela devait être dit, vu ce que Snape avait l'intention de découvrir. « Allez-vous dire à quelqu'un ce qui se passe lors de ces leçons, Monsieur ? »

« Non, » dit Snape, sa voix claquant tel un fouet. « Je ne dirais rien. Et vous ? »

« Je préférerai qu'elles n'aient même pas lieu du tout, Monsieur, » dit Harry. « Donc, non. » Il fit demi tour et avança vers la porte.

« Vous devez apprendre à vous défendre, » lui dit Snape. « Vous devez apprendre à le faire sans l'aide de votre serpent. Et vous devez guérir vos blessures. »

Harry ne voyait aucune raison de répondre à ça, vu que Snape savait déjà ce qu'il allait répliquer. Il ouvrit la porte et partit.

**§§§§§§**

Snape retransfigura le matelas en sol, remis le bureau et les chaises à leurs places respectives, et inversa le sort de Disparition qu'il avait lancé plus tôt, retournant les potions à leurs places. Il fit tout cela avant de se permettre de penser à ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensée de Harry.

Les blessures étaient une chose. Il s'y attendait. Elles étaient béantes et laides, des trous creux remplis par l'immondice du touché de Riddle. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être gentil, et il ne l'avait pas été. Snape été sûr que, en temps voulu, Harry apprenant l'Occlumencie lui permettrait de les guérir, ou de les remplir et faire qu'elles ne soient plus ni des endroits vulnérables ni des blessures.

L'importance de l'intervention de la Locusta était inquiétante, mais pas surprenant. Elle était une brillante tresse dorée, entremêlée si profondément dans l'esprit de Harry, que Snape savait qu'essayer de l'en démêler causerait probablement à Harry des dommages permanents. Il continuerait tout de même à insister que Harry continue son entraînement sans elle. Tout ce qu'aurai à faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce moment serait de tuer la Locusta, et Harry deviendrait une masse criante et sans défense, surpassé par son agonie. Un entraînement correct et prudent préviendrait un tel moment.

Deux choses inquiétaient Snape, et ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait.

La première était la forme de l'esprit de Harry. Snape avait marché dans différentes configurations mentales depuis qu'il est devenu Legilimens, et vu d'innombrables sorciers et sorcières protégeaient leurs esprits par d'innombrables moyens. Il a vu des maisons d'esprit, des labyrinthes, des forêts, des systèmes de tunnels, des océans, des répliques de Poudlard ou du Ministère, des jardins, d'immenses salles, des étendues de brouillard.

L'esprit de Harry était des toiles entremêlées, des fils de pensées, d'entraînements, de souvenirs, et de croyance, enchevêtrer ensembles. Les blessures faites par Riddle étaient des trous dans ces toiles, des endroits où les fils pendaient et flottaient. La Locusta était une autre mèche, nouvelle et proéminente.

Snape avait cherché, et recherché, alors même qu'il distrayait Harry avec des souvenirs qui n'importaient pas vraiment. Il n'avait vu aucun endroit où les toiles étaient plus faibles, où le de Harry de son soi était exempté de ces toiles. Chaque pensée qu'il avait, prenait une route emmêlée, le long de spirales, de cercles et d'intersections, liée autant que possible dans ces toiles qu'il avait déjà tissé. Et chacun d'eux étaient enroulés, serrés au possible, autour du même but, celui dont Harry avait déjà déclaré l'importance à Snape : sauver et protéger Connor.

Snape ne savait pas combien de toiles comme celles-là avaient pu évolué par elles-mêmes. On s'en était bien occupées.

Il comprenait comment et pourquoi, d'après le souvenir des vœux de Harry et son étude. Lily – pas James, évidemment – avait entraîné son fils pour être comme ça, tissant autant de toiles d'attentes qu'elle pouvait, enseignant à Harry quoi penser du futur avant même que le futur ne se passe.

Il ne pouvait pas examiner ses sentiments sur le problème, pas encore. Il savait que ses sentiments jailliraient de leur cocon et le détruirait s'il essayait. Il y avait de la fureur criante, et la vieille haine pour James Potter, et une maladie si grande qu'il n'avait plus d'appétit pour ce tard dîner qu'il avait prévu-

Rogue bougeait brusquement sa main, coupant ses propres pensées. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de ne pas y penser, parce que cela lui prendrait du temps de contempler toute l'entendue de ce qui s'était passé.

La deuxième chose qui l'inquiétait sur l'esprit de Harry était la boîte. Cela apparaissait dans les pensées de Harry comme un container bas et petit en bois sombre, fermé avec une force qui avait étonné Snape. Elle flottait comme un fantôme au dessus des toiles, indiquant que Harry pensait consciemment avec cette partie de son esprit. Ce n'était pas une façon inconsciente de se voir, comme les toiles l'étaient. Elle était en vue à chaque fois que Snape chassait, mais s'éloignait dès qu'il la regardait directement.

La boîte s'était ouverte, une fois, lorsque Harry avait réprimé cette tirade que Snape était sûr qui était sur l'incident du Veritaserum. Harry avait jeté sa haine dans la boîte, et l'instant d'après elle s'était refermé brusquement et éloignée tel un fantôme. Harry avait fait ça avec une telle aisance, indiquant encore une compétence qu'il exerçait depuis des années.

Snape pensa aux six dernières années – s'il comptait à partir du moment où Harry comprenant entièrement ses vœux – de haine, ressentiment, d'amertume et autre émotion qui pourrait endommager sa relation avec Connor, ou l'entraînement dont il avait besoin pour aider Connor. Il pensa à tout ça contenu à un endroit, séparé du reste de l'esprit de Harry et entièrement ignoré.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait plus y penser.

Snape se remit avec lassitude debout. Il était un Serpentard, un ancien Mangemort, et un Professeur de Potions qui avait, malgré ne pas supporter la plupart des élèves, réussit à enseigner pendant douze ans. Il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir aussi lasse et décourager comme en ce moment. Il avait déjà rencontré et remporté des défis. Il remporterai celui-ci aussi.

Pourquoi se sentait-il comme si le sol s'était ouvert sous lui ?

Parce que, décida-t-il, je ne m'étais jamais attendu à avoir de la sympathie pour un putain de Potter.

Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais il le considéra vrai pour l'instant, et commença à se préparer à se mettre au lit.

**À suivre**


	10. cette étincelle brillante de trahison

****

Titre : No mouth but some serpent

Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_

Traductrices : _Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

****

Bêta correctrices : _Tigrou 19_

****

État de la fic anglaise : Terminé( 33)

****

État de la fic française : 9; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: Manque 3 chap

****

Chapitre traduit par :Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

****

&

Disclamé :Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

****

&

****

&

Nous recherchons

2 bêta traductrices

2 bêta lectrices/correctrice

1 aide pour administrer paradis of readers

Et pitié réfléchissez bien!! pas la peine de nous proposer votre aide si 2 jours après vous disparaissez de la circulation!!

Beaucoup on fait ça! je ne mettrais pas leur nom, car c'est dégueulase ce qu'elles ont fait, mais elles se reconnaîtrons!

&

&

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

Chapitre 9 Cette étincelle brillante de trahison

La main d'Harry se tendit, se saisit du Vif d'or comme s'il essayait de l'engouffrer, et Flint beugla deux fois, signalant la fin de l'entraînement de Quidditch.

Harry prit un virage et piqua vers le sol. Il se souvint qu'il fallait remonter au dernier moment. Une partie de lui aurait voulu continuer pour voir jusqu'à quand il pourrait raser le sol avant que la gravité et la vitesse ne le rattrapent. L'air filait dans ses poumons de la même manière que son sang coulait dans ses veines. Le balai que les Malfoy lui avaient offert était _super_. Harry n'avait jamais su qu'utiliser un autre type de balai faisait une telle différence dans la façon de voler, en ajoutant à cela l'extrême légèreté du balai lorsqu'il prenait ses virages et la vitesse atteinte lors des actions… c'était parfait.

Harry atterrit en faisant un magnifique looping et descendit de son balai et quand il se retourna, il vit l'équipe de Quidditch le fixer. Le temps semblait s'être figé pendant un moment. Ils n'avaient pas été très cool avec lui, particulièrement Flint, quand Harry avait dû admettre, au premier entraînement une semaine auparavant, qu'il avait maintenant un Nimbus 2001 et qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. Ils avaient dû surmonter ça bien assez tôt, mais aux vues de leurs expressions actuelles, Harry se demandait s'ils s'en souvenaient.

Puis Flint leur adressa un large sourire, une expression qui lui donnait l'air d'un bulldog et il dit :

- Samedi prochain, nous allons écraser les Gryffondors !

Son regard survola toute l'équipe.

- Nous avons les batteurs les plus dangereux, les poursuiveurs les plus rapides - bien sûr - le gardien le plus mesquin, et le meilleur attrapeur !

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry.

- N'est-ce pas Potter ?

Harry lui rendit calmement son regard nullement intimidé. Il n'avait pas encore mis au point sa prochaine défaite contre Connor, mais il savait qu'il le ferait. Connor volait magnifiquement. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas à se fouler pour aider Connor à le battre en bonne et due forme, seulement sur la technique pure.

Flint se pencha vers lui et dit :

- Il est maintenant évident que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu te retenais l'année dernière. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait dans les autres matchs, Potter, mais cette fois, tu ne le feras dans aucun match, sinon… Les Serpentards jouent pour **gagner** ! Finit-il dangereusement.

Harry pensa que le mieux était de céder pour le moment. Il hocha sa tête comme si Flint avait réussi à le convaincre et murmura :

- Bien sûr…

Flint se détourna satisfait et dirigea vers les douches. Il dit quelque chose à Adrian Pucey qui le fit rire lourdement, et le reste de l'équipe ferma la marche, laissant Harry faire ce qu'il voulait. Cela lui convint parfaitement. Il avait vu le visage timide dissimulé au bord du terrain pendant l'entraînement, et Harry voulait une chance de parler avec lui.

- Harry, fit la voix attendue.

- Connor, dit Harry en se retournant et souriant à son frère. Venu espionner notre entraînement ?

Il sourit très largement pour montrer que c'était une blague. Connor sursauta, une fois, mais ne laissa pas le ton taquin le distraire. Il regarda le balai qu'il avait dans sa main.

- Quand allais-tu me dire que tu avais un nimbus 2001 ?

Harry poussa un soupir.

- Le jour du match Gryffondor-Serpentard…

- Pourquoi ?

Connor leva sa tête et rencontra les yeux d'Harry.

- Je pensais que tu n'allais plus mentir !

- Cela aurait causé beaucoup de disputes pendant les vacances, dit Harry. Et il s'était déjà passé des choses. Nous ne savons toujours pas qui a envoyé cet elfe de maison, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis au courant de certaines choses, rajouta-t-il. Tu aurais dû me dire si tu sentais que tu ne pouvais pas dormir, Connor. J'aurais pu t'aider !

Connor le fixa pendant un long moment.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ron me l'a dit, l'informa Harry. Il devait être concerné puisqu'il m'a _volontiers_ parlé sans toi dans les parages !

- Il t'aime bien… commença Connor sur la défensive.

- Non, dit Harry. Je sais que non ! Mais écoute-moi… Il m'a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars sur les attaques de Voldemort l'année dernière, et que tu prenais des potions de sommeil sans rêves pour les repousser.

Il secoua sa tête.

- Au moins maintenant, je sais pourquoi tous ces hiboux venaient avec des paquets pour toi l'été dernier. Je pensais qu'il y avait des bonbons à l'intérieur.

Connor baissa les yeux.

- Je ne voulais pas te déranger, murmura-t-il. Puis les potions étaient efficaces. J'ai dormi sans cauchemars la majeure partie des nuits…

Il releva brusquement sa tête et fixa Harry.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi t'es-tu si souvent réveillé dans la nuit et pour faire quoi dehors ?

- Je jouais avec Sylarana, dit Harry. C'était quand je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te lever et comprendre que j'étais un fourchelangue.

Sylarana remua paresseusement sur son épaule. _"Il ne peut pas le supporter, dit-elle. Il ne m'a jamais regardée !" "Tu es sous ma robe, nota Harry." "Ce n'est pas une excuse !" _Harry lança un coup d'œil à Connor et surprit une expression dégoûtée sur le visage de son frère. Il secoua sa tête.

- Est-elle réellement différente des créatures magiques que tu vas voir avec Hagrid ? Demanda-t-il à Connor.

- Oui, répondit Connor froissé en croisant ses bras. Ce ne sont pas des serpents.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Je pense que nous devrions voir ce que Hagrid pourrait faire avec elle. Je sais que tu lui rends visite les samedis. Es-tu déjà allé là-bas ? Sinon puis-je venir avec toi ? Je pense qu'il est temps que je le rencontre vraiment, ne serait-ce que pour le remercier de m'avoir ramené à l'école l'année dernière.

Connor inclina sa tête vers lui, déconcerté.

- Je ne suis pas resté longtemps… la soirée pour la fête d'Halloween… mais je lui ai dit que je lui rendrais visite. Et… bien, il aimerait probablement jeter un vrai regard sur cette… chose, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au bras où Sylarana n'était pas enroulée, une expression dégoûtée déformant sa bouche.

_"Aimerait-il regarder un vrai Locusta Bite vivant ?"_ demanda Sylarana. _"Ca peut se faire !"_ Harry donna un léger baiser sur sa propre épaule pour la faire taire et inclina sa tête.

- Laisse-moi aller me changer, et puis…

- Harry !

Harry se retourna surpris. Il n'avait pas vu que Draco avait regardé l'entraînement de Quidditch et maintenant le blond courrait à travers le terrain vers eux aussi essoufflé que s'il venait de voler. Il s'arrêta à côté d'Harry et adressa à Connor un regard glacial comme s'il demandait _qu'es-tu en train de faire ici ?_

Connor pinça ses lèvres.

- Malfoy ! Dit-il.

- Draco, dit Harry. Je ne serai pas long. Je te verrai à la fête.

- Mais quel accueil ! Fit Draco d'une voix traînante, ses yeux plissés et tournés vers Connor. C'est samedi après-midi et je n'ai même pas vu mon meilleur ami de la journée !

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry.

- Je ne veux pas te parler juste à la fête, Harry. J'aimerais plutôt jouer à la bataille explosive avec toi cet après-midi. Et parler de tes leçons privées avec le professeur Snape, ajouta-t-il comme un avertissement.

Ce fut ce que Harry supposa, Draco ne le laisserait pas se décommander plus longtemps.

Harry n'avait pas encore expliqué qu'il avait été possédé et que c'était pour cela que les leçons d'Occlumencie étaient nécessaires. Il ne le voulait pas non plus. Le père de Draco avait été un Mangemort. Il était possible qu'il obéissait toujours aux ordres de Voldemort, peut-être même que c'était le Lord Noir qui les avait envoyés et son être en possession du journal semblait le prouver. Harry ne demanderait pas à Draco de choisir entre lui et sa famille. Il ne voulait pas mettre fin à ce qu'il se passait, bien sûr, si Draco insistait pour rester ami avec lui… mais quand la guerre serait déclarée, Harry se battrait au côté de Connor, et Draco choisirait les Malfoy en son âme et conscience. Non, ça ne se passerait pas ainsi, quand Draco ressentirait l'horreur des actes de son père, il se détournerait de lui, de sa famille et de ses amis…

Harry n'était pas sûr de comment il détournerait les questions de Draco face à ça, mais heureusement, il n'avait pas à le faire maintenant…

- Je vais prendre une douche puis je rendrai visite à Hagrid avec Connor, Draco, dit-il. Je l'ai promis ! Je dois remercier Hagrid pour ce qu'il a fait pour moi, après la rencontre avec Voldemort l'année dernière.

Il remarqua avec amusement que Draco tressaillait encore à l'entente du nom maudit.

- On se verra à la fête !

- Non, fit Draco.

- C'est ça, écoute ce que mon frère te dit, va te boucler dans ta chambre et boudes-y toute la nuit ! Se moqua Connor.

Draco ne lui sourit pas dédaigneusement mais lui adressa un regard si froid et perçant que le sourire de Connor se fâna et Harry sentit comme un serpent qui s'enroulait d'une façon déconcertante dans son ventre. _"Un autre serpent ?"_ demanda Sylarana à demi-repliée sur son épaule. _"Où ? Tu es mon humain. N'oublie pas !" "C'était un métaphore"_ expliqua Harry en regardant Draco.

- Peux-tu expliquer ce que ce regard signifie ?

- Je viens avec cous rendre visite à Hagrid, annonça Draco hautainement.

- Je… mais tu ne peux pas… dit Connor.

Il était vraiment en train de cracher ce qu'il disait et Harry tressaillit. Il était content qu'aucun allié potentiel ne voie ce regard si mauvais provenant de son frère.

- Hagrid ne t'aime pas !

- Il ne m'a jamais rencontré ! Dit Draco avec tout son air aristocrate glacial.

- Tu es un Malfoy, dit Connor. Tu es impossible à aimer !

- L'influence de mon père au Ministère prouve le contraire.

Les lèvres de Draco s'ourlèrent pour former un sourire suffisant.

- Ainsi que l'amitié qui me lie à Harry !

Il bougea jusqu'à ce que son épaule touche celle du brun. Connor rencontra les yeux de son frère et soutint le regard. Harry soupira.

- Deux minutes…

Connor acquiesça.

- Tu as besoin d'une douche, répondit-il en continuant de fixer Draco. Je t'attendrai à la bordure du terrain.

Il fit demi-tour et partit la tête tremblante.

- Ne commence pas Harry, dit Draco avant que ce dernier n'essaye de le persuader de ne pas venir. Tu as passé les trois premières semaines du trimestre à m'ignorer, et maintenant, tu veux passer plus de temps avec ton frère que moi ! Je te dis NON !

Son visage était boudeur mais obstiné. Harry laissa sortir un petit sifflement.

- Si tu insistes…

- Oui !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- Attends ici alors ! Dit-il en allant prendre une douche.

****

§§§§§§

- Elle est très belle, Harry ! Dit Hagrid appréciateur en caressant les écailles de Sylarana.

Il était sur le point de prendre et câliner le Locusta, à la grande surprise d'Harry. Il semblait que Hagrid appréciait réellement les créatures magiques, peu importe le danger, peu importe leur imprévisibilité. Le demi-géant le regarda avec un sourire radieux.

- Que dit-elle à pro'p de moi ?

__

"Qu'il n'a pas intérêt à arrêter ce qu'il fait !" Dit Sylarana malicieuse alors qu'Hagrid la caressait derrière la tête.

- Elle aime vraiment se faire peloter ! Fit Harry.

Une sensation d'irréalité prit le dessus en lui. _Il_ n'avait jamais touché Sylarana autant que Hagrid le faisait, et voir sa Locusta s'enrouler autour de la main de quelqu'un d'autre avec une sorte d'enthousiasme, et sans avoir l'intention de mordre, rendait les choses étranges.

Le plus étrange était le fait que Connor et Draco avait été dans la maison d'Hagrid pendant une demi-heure, sirotant du thé et croquant des biscuits seulement moins durs que la pierre, sans en venir aux mains. Ils en avaient été proches pendant quelques temps, quand Draco avait fait une remarque sur les coutumes de sorciers au sang-pur et son manque absolument honteux chez les Gryffondors, ou quand Connor avait murmuré quelque chose à propos de Narcissa Malfoy qui avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'être nettoyée intérieurement et d'être libérée de la souillure de la Magie Noire. Mais rien de plus ne s'était passé…

__

Bien, pensa Harry fermement. _Ça s'est bien passé._

- Hagrid, dit-il un fois encore. J'aimerais vous remercier pour m'avoir ramené à Poudlard l'année dernière…

Hagrid fit un signe de sa main en rougissant, ne laissant pas, encore une fois, Harry faire correctement ses remerciements. L'autre main était toujours occupée avec Sylarana, qui poussait maintenant une sorte de long sifflement que Harry avait seulement entendu quand il lui avait offert de la laisser mordre quelque chose.

- 'soit pas idiot, Harry. T'es le frère de Connor ! Et t'étais malade !

Il se pencha abruptement et scruta attentivement Harry.

- Qu'est-s'est passé ? Je n'ai jamais pu te le demander !

Harry toussa légèrement. Connor avait dit à Hagrid à propos de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé, mais pas qu'il avait subi le Doloris à la destruction de la baguette de Quirell. Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait été capable d'entendre l'exact sortilège maudit sous la cage d'invocation de Voldemort. Et Harry ne l'avait dit à personne non plus. C'était assez suffisant que Snape le sache, et qu'il avait utilisé la faiblesse qu'avait inspiré le sortilège cette nuit pour donner à Harry du Véritaserum…

Il se mit en colère à se souvenir mais rejeta ce sentiment dans la boîte facilement. Cette boîte avait été utile les semaines précédentes, lui permettant de laisser tomber les leçons d'Occlumencie et le temps passé à grogner contre son frère ou Ron.

Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à personne, il pensait… il captura le regard de Draco du coin de l'œil. Draco _ferait des histoires_, s'il savait. Peut-être que Connor en ferait aussi, bien que ce serait plus réaliste s'il se passait quelque chose comme ça ; c'est fait et c'est du passé, dirait-il. Draco n'avait jamais semblé comprendre ce rôle.

- Un sortilège de la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui, dit-il en évitant de prononcer le nom de Voldemort pour respecter la sensibilité d'Hagrid. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était… 

- Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, dit Draco à côté de lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Draco n'avait jamais ni cligné, ni détourné les yeux, aussi, Harry regarda ailleurs. Draco s'inquiéterait de lui plus tardivement. Il voulait tout le temps passer du temps avec lui, et Harry ne croirait pas très longtemps que c'était exclusivement pour le garder loin de Connor. De toute façon, le problème n'était pas là.

Cela ne pouvait pas être une vraie amitié, pensa Harry, même si Draco pensait que si, parce que ça signifiait que Draco serait troublé de le quitter quand le temps viendrait de rejoindre sa famille. Il comprenait le comportement des Serpentards, enfin, pas tous bien sûr, mais Draco était le pire d'entre eux.

- Euh… bien, fit Hagrid avec un signe. C'serait bien que t'partes maint'nant Harry. Et toi aussi, Connor, ajouta-t-il avec un signe de la tête.

Il regarda par terre, et un merveilleux sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Aimerais-tu quelques œufs, magnifique Locusta ? Demanda-t-il.

__

"Dis-lui que la magnifique Locusta voudrait en effet quelques œufs" intima Sylarana à Harry, se tournant de façon à ce que les rayons de soleil traversant les fenêtres d'Hagrid illuminent ses écailles. _"Dis-le lui mot pour mot"_ Harry secoua sa tête et répéta mot pour mot, déterminé à ne pas regarder Connor et Draco encore une fois. Au moins l'après-midi était une réussite pour deux d'entre eux, pensa-t-il.

****

§§§§§§

Harry se dépêcha de rentrer à Poudlard. Connor et Draco avaient recommencé à se chamailler au retour de la visite chez Hagrid, et cela devenait progressivement de plus en plus contrariant. Le fait qu'ils se disputaient à son sujet ne fit qu'augmenter sa contrariété. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il avait été très clair quand ils avaient été - ensemble - Connor en premier, Draco en second ; Connor son frère, Draco son ami ; Connor sa famille, Draco son camarade de maison. Harry avait été franc et plus d'une fois. Draco avait semblé l'accepter quand ils s'étaient réconciliés après leur dispute en Septembre.

Et maintenant, ça…

- Mais il aurait réellement dû être à Gryffondor, dit Connor. Tout le monde sait ça !

- Quelqu'un a oublié de le dire au Choixpeau, répliqua Draco moqueusement, et à Dumbledore… et au professeur Snape… et à moi… et…

- Qu'importe, Malfoy ! Répliqua Connor.

Harry n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Connor aurait voulu brandir sa baguette, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait se débarrasser de ce qu'il pensait être une stupide dispute.

- J'ai vu le balai que tes parents ont acheté à Harry aujourd'hui. Tu ne penses vraiment pas que cela fera une différence pour le match de la semaine prochaine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que ça fera une différence, dit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils l'ont acheté, espèce d'imbécile de sang-mêlé. Ils ont acheté ce balai pour Harry parce qu'il est mon ami, et parce que c'était aussi son anniversaire et pas seulement le tien !

- Je me demande encore pour combien de temps, rétorqua Connor à voix basse.

Harry s'arrêta devant les portes de Poudlard et se tourna vers eux, irrité. Connor avait son visage près de celui de Draco. Quand il vit ça, Harry soupira.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il arrêterait d'être ton ami si je le lui demandais.

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent, et pendant un moment, il semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire, ni dire. Puis il brandit sa baguette.

Harry gronda et courut vers eux, ignorant les plaintes de Sylarana alors qu'elle était bousculée. Connor avait sa baguette aussi, mais heureusement, Harry s'était précipité entre eux avant qu'ils n'aient pu invoquer un sortilège. Il mit son dos face à ses jumeaux. Il avait autant confiance en Connor qu'en Draco concernant le fait qu'ils ne feraient pas quelque chose de sournois derrière lui.

- Votre comportement est digne des premières années, dit-il sa colère les choquant presque.

Il pensait mettre sa colère dans la boîte mais réflexion faite, il ne pourrait pas. Il devait la laisser sortir. Si rien d'autre ne les aidait à comprendre ces concepts simples, ça voulait dire qu'ils refusaient de savoir.

- Ou des bébés se disputant pour un jouet !

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Connor qui rougissait. Il savait que son frère détestait particulièrement être appelé plus jeune qu'il était, c'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il avait fait cette comparaison. Harry regarda Draco dont le visage était rouge de fureur non contenue et sa baguette était toujours levée.

- J'ai toujours dit que j'étais ton ami, continua Harry. J'ai expliqué ce que ça signifiait. Et j'ai également dit que Connor était mon frère et tout ce que ça impliquait. Quelle partie de ça vous ne comprenez pas, putain ?

Sa rage le laissa sans souffle et sans voix. Il secoua sa tête. Il _devait_ se calmer, ou il dirait quelque chose qu'il regretterait, et pas simplement quelque chose de malheureux.

Il rangea sa colère dans la boîte, et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Il regarda Connor dont les joues étaient plus rouges. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry secoua à nouveau la tête.

- Je ne veux pas t'entendre, lui dit-il. Je suis ton frère, Connor, et ça ne changera jamais, tu le sais, alors cesses de jouer les idiots !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco.

- Et Draco, je suis ton ami. Nous en avons déjà parlé avant. Tu connais les limites et les conditions de notre amitié ! T'ai-je déjà menti à propos de ça ? Ajouta-t-il doucement.

- Non, soupira-t-il. Mais Harry…

Harry fit un léger pas en avant. Connor se tiendrait bien, donc cela ne lui coûterait rien s'il écoutait Draco en premier.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

Il ne sut jamais ce qu'aurait voulu dire Draco - du moins pas maintenant - parce que quelqu'un sortant de l'école poussa des cris perçants venant du plus profond de ses poumons.

- Malfoy !

Harry se retourna. C'était Ron et il avait sa baguette levée et pointée sur Draco. Avec un grognement, il se retourna complètement pour se retrouver entre Draco et ce bon à rien enragé, ami de Connor, déjà lancé.

- Un problème Weasel ?

Harry grimaça au ton de Draco. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'hostilité qu'il portait à Connor, non… c'était la haine des Sang-purs… quelque soit la querelle qui persistait entre les Malfoy et les Weasley - et aucun des livres d'histoire qu'avait lu Harry expliquaient l'origine de cette querelle - les deux familles l'alimentait et l'encourageait.

Harry examina le visage rouge de Ron, déformé par la colère, et il pensa que ce dernier connaissait le problème.

- Tu veux savoir quel est le problème, Malfoy ? Beugla Ron, s'arrêtant, à quelques pas d'Harry. Tu veux savoir quel est le _problème_ ?

Sa respiration était laborieuse, et sa main serrait si fortement sa baguette que les jointures devinrent blanches. Harry craint que Ron ne l'utilise.

- Ton père a fait virer le mien ! Cria finalement Ron. C'est ça le putain de problème !

- Ron !

Harry tourna sa tête pour voir Hermione se dépêcher de se diriger vers eux. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable d'intervenir cette fois. Il espéra seulement qu'ils n'en viendraient pas aux sortilèges.

- Ron, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante. Si tu y penses bien, c'est la faute de Lucius, il doit…

Mais Ron n'écoutait pas.

- _Tarantallegra_ ! Cria-t-il en ciblant Draco.

Harry éleva sa main.

- _Haurio !_ Dit-il, sans avoir le temps de prendre une autre décision.

Il n'avait pas utilisé le _Protego_ ; parce que le sortilège aurait été dévié directement sur Ron, et il n'y avait pas de professeurs autour pour protéger les étudiants des effets des sortilèges invoqués.

Un bouclier vert sombre se forma dans la paume de sa main et s'étala rapidement autour d'eux. La lumière du sortilège de Ron le frappa et s'annula. Harry laissa s'échapper un soupir. _Haurio_ fonctionnait comme il l'avait décidé, il absorba le sort au lieu de le renvoyer sur la personne.

Ron ne lui donna pas le temps de se féliciter.

-_ Petrificus Totalus !_ Essaya-t-il cette fois.

Le sort pétrifiant le corps se révéla alimenter le bouclier d'Harry. Ron relâcha son souffle.

- Abaisse ton bouclier, Harry ! Cria-t-il. Laisse-le moi !

- Non ! Dit Harry, et puis il sentit un léger mouvement derrière lui. Draco, si tu lui lances un sort, j'abaisserai le bouclier… et je te jetterai un sort ! Ajouta-t-il.

Draco arrêta de bouger. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir que Draco lui souriant curieusement.

- Mon héros ! Fit le blond.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Ron. Ce dernier visait sa baguette, mais Harry vit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu et se détendit.

- _Expelliarmus !_

La baguette de Ron s'envola dans les airs pour retomber dans la main d'Hermione. Ron se retourna.

- Hermione ! Cria-t-il.

Sa rage changea apparemment de cible.

- Tu étais supposée…

- Calme-toi, Ron ! Dit Hermione.

Elle avança derrière lui, haletante. Harry l'imagina prendre en chasse Ron sur tout le parcours qu'avait fait Ron depuis la Tour des Gryffondors et frissonna.

- Tout se passera bien, ajouta-t-elle doucement en frottant le dos de Ron. Nous pouvons aller parler au professeur Dumbledore. Je suis sûr qu'il…

- Harry !

Harry tourna abruptement sa tête vers la source de l'appel. Connor n'avait rien dit durant la bataille, et Harry avait pensé qu'il avait été content de laisser Ron et Draco se battre… ou pas… ce qui pouvait être le cas. Maintenant, il avançait. Son visage était résolu, et le brun frissonna de l'expression qui était peinte sur les traits de son visage. Il supposa que c'était une expression qu'il voulait que son jumeau porte : la conscience du pouvoir, posé et le testant. Il mesurait l'intensité de son autorité, autorité qui l'autorisait à ordonner à n'importe quelle personne tout ça parce qu'il était Celui-qui-avait-Survécu. Il devait s'habituer à prendre les commandes s'il devait sauver et mener le monde sorcier.

Harry souhaita ardemment que Connor ne décidât pas à prendre les commandes maintenant.

- Harry, dit Connor. "Ôte-toi de son chemin et laisse Ron l'avoir… ce que le père de Malfoy a fait à celui de Ron était horrible. Tu aurais du voir ça !

Harry ferma ses yeux. Il sentit la main de Draco toucher son épaule. _Où sont les préfets quand on a besoin d'eux ?_ Pensa Harry. _ Où sont les_ _professeurs ?_

Probablement en train de mettre en place la fête d'Halloween, bien sûr. Harry savait que cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Je l'ai vu, soupira-t-il. Mais, Connor, je ne peux pas. Ron voudrait le blesser et Draco voudrait blesser Ron, donc ils voudraient se blesser et je ne veux que personne ne le soit !

Il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux et croiser une fois encore le regard de son frère.

- Harry, regarde-moi !

__

Merde.

Harry arriva à relever la tête et à ouvrir les yeux. La main de Draco lui enserrait fortement l'épaule, et Sylarana était silencieuse. Puis elle dit télépathiquement à Harry. _Je vais le tuer._ Sa voix était calme et résolue.

__

Non ! Dit Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas penser plus. Le regard de Connor l'interpella. Amour et loyauté, certes, mais il y avait également du calcul, comme si Connor voyait Harry pour la première fois.

- Harry, fit Connor doucement. Si tu penses réellement que tu aurais dû être à Gryffondor, ôte-toi de son chemin. C'est la vengeance de Gryffondor. Tu dois comprendre ça. Et Draco a, le premier, dégainé sa baguette.

- Connor, nous ne sommes pas supposés utiliser la magie entre nous en dehors des cours ! Intervint Hermione.

Connor leva une main.

- Bien, Harry ? Demanda-t-il de façon calme et implacable. Qu'en penses-tu ? _Est-ce que tu aurais dû être à Gryffondor ?_

Harry respirait rapidement, ses pensées étaient sur le point d'être à nouveau rattrapées par le maelstrom. Si Connor disait quelque chose à son propos, c'était vrai. Il le savait. Il était habitué à se rassurer ces deux années, quand Connor lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas assez mauvais pour être placé à Serpentard ou pour parler le fourchelangue. Il se raccrocha à ça.

Si Connor disait qu'il devait s'ôter du chemin ou que cela prouverait qu'il n'avait pas sa place à Gryffondor…

Et si Connor disait que être un Gryffondor, réparti dans la mauvaise maison simplement par erreur, signifiait qu'il était encore bon…

Harry voulait courir, crier et vomir. Bien sûr cela la première solution leur laisserait le champ libre, la deuxième impliquerait qu'il se courbe et la dernière, il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse s'arrêter s'il commençait à crier maintenant.

Mais il resta là. Ce n'était pas réellement son choix.

Il regarda un temps Connor acquiescer une fois. Ses yeux étaient brillants de trahison qu'il destinait à Harry.

- Le Choixpeau Magique n'avait pas tort, finalement… je vois… dit-il.

Il se retourna et marcha vers Ron, l'escortant vers Poudlard. Il ne se retourna pas, pas même lorsqu'Harry cria son nom d'une voix étranglée qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir.

Hermione ne bougea pas pendant un petit moment, regardant Harry mordre ses lèvres. Harry pensait qu'elle était en train d'essayer de décider ce qu'elle devait faire, ne pas sympathiser avec Draco et Harry ou ne pas trahir Connor.

Finalement, elle secoua sa tête, soupirant faiblement.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait…

Et elle courut vers Poudlard après Ron et Connor.

Harry ferma ses yeux et resta debout, son corps tendu était comme s'il absorbait un souffle. Il tenta d'analyser ce qu'il s'était passé avec rétrospective. Il devait essayer de se dire que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Connor qu'il lui désobéissait ou qu'il allait se battre contre lui dans la guerre. Il était nécessaire que dès fois il soit en désaccord avec lui, dans le passé, quand Connor avait tort, comme l'année dernière quand il avait insulté Hermione à Halloween, ou quand il avait insulté Draco dans le Poudlard Express.

Il avait déjà vu ces yeux noisette se remplir de honte…

__

Mais jamais de trahison.

Il avait déjà fait des choses que Connor n'avait pas voulu qu'il fasse quand Connor avait tort.

__

Mais avant, Connor avait toujours compris qu'il était dans le faux.

Harry baissa la tête et respira doucement. Il sursauta quand une paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui, le serrant torridement. Finalement, il leva le sort d'_Haurio_ et se tourna vers Draco.

- Mon héros, dit Draco. Je le pense sincèrement. Merci.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait réussir à parler. Heureusement, Draco semblait comprendre cela.

- Te sens-tu assez bien pour rejoindre la fête ? Soupira-t-il.

Harry secoua sa tête. Draco soupira à nouveau.

- Okay, alors je vais t'escorter jusqu'aux donjons, dit-il. Et nous parlerons après que tu te sois reposé.

Harry se tourna aveuglément vers la salle commune des Serpentards le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules. Il _voulait _dormir, pensa Harry. Il attendait que Sylarana fasse un commentaire. "_Je veux qu'il _meure", dit Sylarana. "_Tu ne peux pas_, répondit Harry las. _Cela ne ferait que me blesser plus." "Je sais_" fit Sylarana. _Je n'ai pas promis que j'allais le tuer, mais j'ai promis que je le souhaiterai !"_

Harry pensa à la questionner sur ce point, mais à la fin, il laissa passer. Ils traversèrent la Salle Commune des Serpentards et montèrent dans leur dortoir, ne tirant rien d'autre que quelques regards curieux. Draco coucha Harry sur son lit et resta avec lui pour un moment.

- Je vais à la fête, soupira-t-il. Je dirais aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et le regarda aussi longtemps que le permettait les faibles lumières émanant des lits dont les rideaux étaient déjà tirés.

- Ne jettes pas de sort à Ron !

Draco hocha seulement la tête avec ses yeux solennellement ancré dans les siens.

- Je ne le ferai pas, Harry !

Sa main se dirigea vers l'épaule d'Harry et finit sa course dans une rapide caresse dans ses cheveux. Puis il tira gentiment les rideaux et sortit des dortoirs.

Harry respirait doucement, couché dans son lit. Sylarana ondula contre lui et s'enroula sur sa poitrine.

__

"Peux-tu pleurer ?" Demanda-t-elle. _"Je pense que tu te sentirais mieux si tu le faisais !"_

- Je n'en suis pas capable, murmura-t-il.

****

§§§§§§

Harry tourna et retourna et se réveilla. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, il était seulement capable de juger des crampes et courbatures que son corps avait. Il dormirait sans bouger pendant un long moment. Sur sa poitrine, Sylarana se leva.

__

"Je ne te savais pas capable de faire ça !" Dit-elle.

- Faire quoi ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il s'étirait…

Il devait admettre qu'il se sentait plus frais, plus que d'habitude après qu'il ait enfermé ses sentiments dans la boîte. Il était bien mais sa puissance ne s'en était pas totalement remise.

__

"De me faire dormir ainsi !" Fit-elle en arquant son cou voluptueusement. _"J'admets que j'en avais besoin, mais je suis une de celles qui influence tes pensées et pas le contraire !"_

Harry s'étira son cou paresseusement.

- Tu veux voir ce qu'il reste de la fête ? Ou nous pouvons aller aux cuisines et prendre à manger… les elfes de maisons en seraient ravis !

Sylarana lui fit comprendre qu'elle préférait les cuisines.

- Allons-y ! Dit-elle.

Elle se glissa sous son pull, et Harry se leva en lissant ses cheveux autant que possible. Il se demanda si faire dormir Sylarana était l'une des raisons de son si bon sommeil. Il avait réellement besoin de restaurer ses forces.

Son esprit dériva vers la bataille qui excitait la salle commune des Serpentards mais il se força à continuer sa route. Oui, il avait fait quelque chose que Connor considérait comme étant mauvais, et il devait trouver son frère et s'excuser. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait choisi ses allégeances et qu'il les avait posées dans la pierre. Il se battrait avec son frère si nécessaire, pour lui faire comprendre. Il signalait également au passage que Ron perdrait les points de Gryffondor et aurait une retenue s'il réussissait à ensorceler Draco. Il dirait…

Il eut un coup de froid et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait une étrange… sensation dans l'air. C'était le seul mot que trouvait Harry pour qualifiait l'air. Il y avait comme un mélange de Magie noire et une puissante odeur de terre.

__

"Je le sens" siffla la Locusta, et encore une fois, il n'y avait pas d'humour dans sa voix. _"Ca vient des escaliers"_

Harry cria. Il venait d'atteindre le deuxième étage quand Sylarana sortit de sous sa manche, tournant comme un compas.

__

"A gauche"

Harry tourna au coin. Puis il s'arrêta, luttant pour ne pas crier.

Il se tenait devant les toilettes de filles, juste au devant une énorme flaque d'eau. Au-dessus de lui, gravé dans la pierre, les lettres de couleur du sang déclarait : **_La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. Ennemis de l'héritier, prenez garde !_**

Près de la flaque, juste sous les écritures, se tenait le corps de Luna Lockwood.

****

À suivre


	11. Fugitivus Animus

****

Titre : No mouth but some serpent

Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_

Traductrices : _Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

****

Bêta correctrices : _Tigrou 19_

****

État de la fic anglaise : Terminé( 33)

****

État de la fic française : 9; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: Manque 3 chap

****

Chapitre traduit par :Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

****

&

Disclamé :Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

****

&

****

&

Nous recherchons

2 bêta traductrices

2 bêta lectrices/correctrice

1 aide pour administrer paradis of readers

Et pitié réfléchissez bien!! pas la peine de nous proposer votre aide si 2 jours après vous disparaissez de la circulation!!

Beaucoup on fait ça! je ne mettrais pas leur nom, car c'est dégueulase ce qu'elles ont fait, mais elles se reconnaîtrons!

&

&

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

Chapitre 10 _Fugitivus Animus_

Harry se retourna en entendant des pas provenir du hall. Il savait qui cela serait. Il était l'heure que la Fête d'Halloween s'achève, et ces toilettes étaient sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor.

Percy Weasley fut le premier à apparaître au coin. Il bégaya et s'arrêta en voyant Harry là, puis le fixa. Harry le fixa en retour, et baissa subitement la tête. Il aurait pu plonger dans les toilettes pour se cacher, supposa-t-il, mais cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Tout le monde le suspecterait de toute manière, ils pensaient tous qu'il était du côté sombre, et il avait fréquenté Luna ces derniers jours. Et enfin, rester là, à vu de tous semblerait moins suspect que d'essayer de fuir.

Harry se demanda s'il devrait être dégoûté de lui-même, son esprit fonctionnait comme un Serpentard même sous le choc, essayant de calculer les conséquences que cela aurait pour lui et ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Au moins, il était en partie rationnel, supposa-t-il. C'était un don. Si cela avait été Connor allongé sur le sol, il ne pensait pas le moins du monde qu'il aurait pu être rationnel.

__

Cela signifie que tu es intelligent, pas dégoûtant, dit Sylarana. _Bien que je pense, que tu aurais dû essayer t'éloigner de la scène._

Alors qu'il levait la tête et rencontrait les yeux écarquillés de Percy, Harry était enclin à être d'accord.

Le préfet de Gryffondor secoua la tête, puis se tourna et cria aux étudiants répandus derrière lui. "Restez derrière ! Nous avons une étudiante blessée ici, et des signes de magie noire !" il sortit sa baguette.

Harry était reconnaissant à Percy du choix de ses mots, surtout qu'il avait supposé que Luna était blessée et non morte, mais il savait que ceux-ci ne suffirait pas. C'était un groupe de Gryffondor que Percy conduisait, pas un groupe de Pouffsouffle. Une tête, puis deux, apparurent dans le coin, et là quelqu'un souffla, et Harry entendit des chuchotements alors que le message se dirigeait vers le fond.

Il savait ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il regarda avec détachement Percy s'agenouiller à côté de Luna et jeter un simple sort pour sentir la vie en elle. Il ferma les yeux et soupira l'instant qui suivit. "Elle est pétrifiée" dit-il. "Pas morte. _Finite Incantatem_!"

Luna resta là allongée, le sort ne semblait pas l'avoir atteinte. Harry hocha la tête. Les traces de magie noire qui se dissipait dans l'air prouvaient que ce n'était pas un simple sort d'immobilisation, Rien qui ne puisse être annulé par un simple mouvement de baguette. Et pourtant, il aurait dû essayé. Il aurait du y penser.

__

Est-ce que tu te blâmes toujours autant, ou est-ce que c'est une occasion spéciale ? demanda Sylarana.

__

Tu ne vis avec moi que depuis Quatre mois, lui dit_ Harry_, alors qu'il attendait pour l'inévitable confrontation. _Tu ne m'as pas vu dans toutes mes humeurs._

J'en ai vu assez. Harry.

Il ne put découvrir ce qu'elle voulait dire car à cet instant, Connor et Ron, suivis par les jumeaux Weasley, arrivèrent au coin. Connor s'arrêta, et fixa l'eau et le message ensanglanté.

Puis ses yeux revinrent se poser sur le visage d'Harry, et Harry laissa échapper une lente expiration. Si il avait pensé que Connor était blessé un peu plus tôt dans la journée lorsqu' Harry avait choisit de montrer ses couleurs Serpentardes, alors il n'avait aucun conception de ce qu'était la peine. Il y avait de la trahison et même pire que de la trahison dans les yeux de Connor à présent, une sorte d'horreur au plus profond de son âme, et Harry savait qu'il l'aurait exprimer, d'une moindre manière pour quiconque ayant commis l'atroce. Mais c'était son frère qui avait fait ça.

__

Tu ne l'as as fait ! Sylarana faisait gonfler et onduler sa manche avec sa danse. Harry espéra qu'elle ne sortirait pas maintenant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que quiconque se souvienne qu'il était non seulement fourchelangue mais aussi qu'il possédait un dangereux serpent. _Cela n'a pas d'importance pour toi ? Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

Harry haussa légèrement les épaules. Il lui aurait répondu, mais Connor avança d'un pas et parla à cet instant.

"Je ne comprends pas," dit-il, sa voix hésita alors qu'il faisait une pause en regarda un peu plus longtemps la scène. "Harry—M'as-tu _toujours_ haïs et voulut ma mort? Ou as-tu commencé à servir Voldemort cette année ?"

Ron sursauta à ma mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les autres étudiants, agglutinés dans le coin tressaillirent. Fred et George Weasley étaient silencieux, le regard passant d'un visage à l'autre. Harry grimaça. Il détestait leurs regards pour la plupart inquisiteur, puisqu'ils allaient sans doute se souvenir de ce qui allait être dit ici, et puis le répéter et le déformer comme ils l'aimaient tant dans les rumeurs.

"Je ne sers pas du tout Voldemort, Connor," dit-il. "Je n'ai pas fait ça. Je suis tombé dessus en allant à la Fête."

"C'est bien vu," dit Ron à haute voix, son visage rougissant alors qu'il s'efforçait de se reprendre après la peur qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt. "Puisque ce couloir n'est pas du tout sur le chemin qui mène du cachots des Serpentards à la Grande Salle."

Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai senti la magie Noir—"

"Rester là, Mr. Weasley. Les autres, reculez."

Le Professeur McGonagall était parmi eux alors, comme un chat entre des poulets, pensa Harry. Même Percy Weasley recula devant elle, la tête baissée. Elle s'agenouilla au côté de Luna l'examina, puis se leva et regarda les mots écrits en rouges sur le mur. Harry vit son visage se tendre brièvement comme contracté par une ancienne douleur.

Son regard glissa sur lui, et s'adoucit légèrement, ce qu'Harry ne comprit pas du tout. "Toujours au milieu des grands événements, n'est-ce pas, Mr. Potter ?" murmura-t-elle.

Harry la regarda en clignant des yeux, il ne savait quoi lui dire, bien que Sylarana lui suggérait divers moyens de formuler son innocence.

Le Professeur McGonagall se tourna, se plaçant devant les écritures et devant Harry, servant de bouclier entre eux et le point de mire. Mais c'était trop tard pour ça, Harry le savait. Si personne d'autre ne l'avait vu, les jumeaux Weasley eux l'avaient vu. Cela aurait traversé l'école d'ici le lendemain matin—ce qui était écrit, Luna, et comment Harry avait pétrifié sont ami.

Il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps à y penser, mais la seule chose à laquelle il prêtait attention, c'était les paroles de Connor.

__

Il pense que je sers Voldemort.

Harry leva les yeux et essaya de croiser ceux de son frère, mais Connor s'était déjà détourné. Harry pensait qu'il pleurait. Ron, extrêmement embarrassé, lui tapotait le dos, et murmurait quelque chose. Quand il remarqua qu'Harry le regardait, il lui jeta un regard qui _brûlait_. Harry détourna le regard.

" Allez immédiatement à la Tour," disait McGonagall au Gryffondor. "Vous allez demeurer là-bas le restant de la soirée, à moins que vous soyez un préfet spécialement demandé par un Professeur. _Pas d'escapade_," ajouta-t-elle, son regard s'attarda sur les jumeaux Weasley. L'un des deux mit les mains dans ses robes, tandis que l'autre commençait à siffler innocemment. McGonagall ne sembla pas impressionné. "Oui, Mademoiselle Granger ?"

Harry se tourna et vit qu'Hermione était à l'angle qui rejoignait la troupe d'élèves dans le hall. Elle tendait la tête, comme si elle tentait de voir Harry par-dessus les robes de McGonagall. "Qu'est-ce que ces mots veulent dire ?" demanda-t-elle alors. "Qui est l'Héritier ?"

"Nous répondrons à tout cela demain matin," Dit vivement McGonagall. Elle ignora le chœur de grognement et les chuchotements qui provenaient des étudiants. Elle fit un signe à Harry. "Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner dans le bureau du directeur, Mr. Potter."

__

Alors, elle pense que je l'ai fait, pensa Harry. _Ou elle pense qu'il y a de grandes chances que je l'ai fait._

Mais il pensait toujours à Connor.

__

Mon frère pense que je sers le Seigneur Noir et cherche à le tuer.

Harry se frotta distraitement le visage. Les choses seraient parfois plus simples si il _pouvait_ pleurer, pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il suivit donc la douce poigne de McGonagall sur son épaule, le dirigeant vers le bureau du directeur. Sylarana se tordit sous la main du professeur, mais ne proposa pas de la mordre. Harry la croyait trop furieuse pour remarquer.

"Harry."

Et oh, il _savait _que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il se tourna et regarda. Connor s'était dégagé de la prise de Ron et le regardait. Sur son visage la peur et l'horreur avaient été remplacées par la colère. Les autres émotions subsistaient cependant derrière ses yeux. Harry se demanda si ils auraient toujours cette forme à présent.

"Quoi, Connor ?" demanda-t-il, lorsqu'il parut évidement que son frère attendait une réponse. Tout comme McGonagall, qui avait arrêté de marcher. Et les autres étudiants aussi en fait. Pas même Hermione et Percy n'avaient bougé. Ils restaient immobiles comme la partie silencieuse d'un tableau, attendant de voir ce que le frère héroïque dirait à celui déshonoré. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu parlant au prince des Serpents. Harry n'était pas surpris que cela fasse un bon spectacle.

"Quand tu me regarderas dans les yeux, et me dira honnêtement que tu renonces à tous tes dons de magie noires," dit Connor, "alors je te ferais à nouveau confiance. En attendant, je ferais ce que j'aurais dû faire en apprenant que tu tombais du côte sombre, je sais t'attraper et t'en empêcher."

Il se tourna et repartit.

Harry fera les yeux. Le choc vint _maintenant_, et le poids de la douleur. Il voulait ramper dans son lit et se rendormir. Il se sentait comme il n'était pas dormi du tout.

"Venez, Mr. Potter," dit McGonagall, anormalement gentiment une fois encore, et l'emmena.

"Ah, Minerva, le jeune Harry. Entrez. Prenez un siège. Un bonbon au citron, Minerva ?"

"Je ne pense pas, Albus," répondit McGonagall collet monté, et elle fit signe à Harry de pendre la chaise au gros coussin devant le bureau du directeur. Elle s'assit sur l'autre, son regard allant de Dumbledore à Harry.

"Harry ?"

Harry leva les yeux pour être sure que le directeur était vraiment en train de lui offrir un bonbon, il hésita un long moment, et le prit. Il n'avait pas dîné après tout, et il mourrait de faim. Mieux valait ne pas avoir faim.

__

Maintenant tu y penses, dit Sylarana. _Je voudrais toujours savoir pourquoi tu ne t'es pas immédiatement enfui et caché, mais c'est mieux que rien._

"A présent, Minerva, il semblerait qu'il y ait un problème?" demanda Dumbledore, en se rasseyant et leur souriant à tout deux. Harry gardait la tête baissée. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir l'expression du visage de Dumbledore. Il pût imaginer combien il deviendrait grave lorsque McGonagall dirait qu'il avait pétrifié Luna.

En fait, la directrice de Gryffondor ne dit pas cela, mais murmura à la place, "Albus, la Chambre des Secrets a été rouverte."

Le directeur resta silencieux un long moment. Puis il dit, "Êtes-vous sûre, Minerva ?" il y avait de la lourdeur dans sa voix qui transperça l'hébétude dû au choc et à la douleur. Il cligna les yeux devant le bureau du directeur, sans les lever.

"Oui," dit McGonagall. "Le message sur le mur disait que la Chambre était ouverte, et que les ennemies de l'héritier devraient prendre garde. Il y avait une flaque dessous, et Luna Lovegood, une élève de Serdaigle, a été Pétrifié. Tous les signes sont les même qu'il y a Cinquante ans." Elle resta silencieuse un long moment, puis dit, "Albus, je sais comment le problème fut été résolu la dernière fois que la Chambre a été ouverte. Comment cela peut-il se reproduire aujourd'hui ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit calmement Dumbledore, et ensuite, "Harry ?"

Harry cligna des yeux et les leva. Le directeur se pencha, le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

__

Il est Legilimens, aussi ! Sylarana ne sembla pas heureuse de cette découverte. _Dehors, vieux fou se mêlant de tout, dehors !_

"Je vais vous le dire, monsieur," dit Harry, et il regarda en bas, brisant le contacte visuel. "Il n'est pas nécessaire de lire les informations dans ma tête."

"Je suis désolé, Harry," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Ceci est sérieux. Je dois savoir ce qui c'est exactement passé."

Harry hocha la tête et raconta l'histoire, y compris comment il avait trouvé le corps de Luna. McGonagall l'interrompit à cet instant pour demander, "Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir couru? Pourquoi ne pas être venu chercher un Professeur ?"

__

Je l'aime bien, dit Sylarana. _Elle a du bon sens._

"Parce que j'ai pensé que cela aurait l'air suspect," murmura Harry. "Tout le monde allait me suspecter _de toutes manières_."

"C'est certainement vrai," murmura Dumbledore. "Et s'est-il passé autre chose, Harry ?"

"Non," dit Harry. "J'ai attendu à côté du corps de Luna jusqu'à ce que Percy Weasley tourne dans le coin."

"Albus," dit alors McGonagall, "Je pourrais parier contre Severus qu'il n'a pas Pétrifié cette fille. Il l'a protégé contre un couple de brute provenant de sa propre maison l'autre jour. Mr. Potter est innocent."

Harry ferma les yeux, et eut l'impression de tomber. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point il avait voulut que quelqu'un d'autre dise ça.

"Les circonstances vont hélas conspirer à le faire paraître coupable," dit doucement Dumbledore. "Harry, l'héritier auquel se réfère le message est l'héritier de Serpentard, le seul qui puisse ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets." Harry leva la tête; car il pensait que c'était important, et croisa le regard du directeur. Il ne montrait rien si ce n'est un chagrin impénétrable et de la fatigue. "Il y a longtemps, Salazar Serpentard a construit une chambre mystérieuse et l'a enfoui quelque part à l'intérieur même de l'école. Une légende dit qu'un monstre vit dans la Chambre, mais qu'il ne se soulèvera qu'au mot de Serpentard, ou de l'un de ses descendants par le sang. Le monstre errerait dans l'école, tuant les enfants de descendance Moldu —ceux que Serpentard ne souhaitait pas laisser entrer à Poudlard."

"Voici une autre anomalie, Albus." McGonagall semblait déterminer à ne pas être ignorée. "Miss Lovegood est une Sang pur, ou du moins une sang mêlé; Je connaissais Aurelius Lovegood quand il était élève ici. Pourquoi devrait-elle être la victime du monstre de la Chambre, quel qu'il soit ?"

"Je ne sais pas, Minerva," dit Dumbledore, et il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry. "Tu dois comprendre qu'il va y avoir une rumeur contre toi.

"Il y en a déjà une, dit McGonagall. Harry entendit un bruit que tout d'abord il ne put identifier, puis il réalisa que c'était ses dents qu'elles faisaient grincer. "Son frère l'a déjà déclaré coupable, et là où Mr Potter va, une grande portion de mes étudiants le suive. A ma grande honte," ajouta-t-elle.

Une ombre traversa le visage de Dumbledore. "S'il vous plaît, amenez-moi Connor quand j'aurais fini avec Harry" dit il.

"Avec plaisir," dit McGonagall, et Harry lui jeta un regard de côté, déconcerté. Pourquoi était-elle aussi énervée contre Connor ? _Il_ n'avait rien fait de mal.

Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry. "Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Je ne sais pas, il y a peut-être un lien très ancien et insoupçonné entre la ligne de Serpentard et celle des Potter. C'est l'une des choses que nous devons découvrir. Ton talent en Fourchelang prouve que c'est une possibilité. Nous devons aussi prendre toutes les précautions pour minimiser le niveau de peur qui infectera l'école."

Harry hocha la tête; il pensait que c'était évidant.

"Ne va nulle part tout seul," dit Dumbledore. "Ne parle pas Fourchelang que si tu n'as pas le choix. Ne menace personne avec Sylarana. Et surtout ne pratique aucune Magie Noir, Harry."

"Je n'en connais aucune," dit Harry confus. "A moins que vous ne comptiez le Lourchelang, Monsieur."

Dumbledore hocha fermement la tête. "Nous le devons pour l'instant." Il fit une pause, ses yeux fixant le visage d'Harry. "Je suis navré de vous faire cela, Mr. Potter," dit-il. "Moi, je ne crois pas que tu ais ouvert la Chambre. Mais il reste des questions sans réponse, et nous devons avancer prudemment ou risquer de nous empêtrer dans les mystères. Tu comprends ?"

"Bien sur, monsieur." Harry secoua légèrement la tête. Il comprenait les demandes. Il ne comprenait pas, quoiqu'il lui en soit reconnaissant, pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait expliqué le raisonnement derrière.

"Pour l'instant," dit Dumbledore, "Je vais demander au Professeur McGonagall de t'escorter jusqu'au cachot. Et demain, je vais demander pour vous une leçon spéciale d'Oclumencie au Professeur Snape. Je l'informerai de tout ça."

"Merci Monsieur," chuchota Harry. Ce n'était pas à dimanche qu'il pensait, mais à lundi. L'école allait alors avoir les yeux braqués sur lui, si ce n'est plus tôt.

"Y a-t-il autre chose à quoi tu puisses penser, Harry?" demanda Dumbledore. "N'importe quoi qui puisse aider ?"

"Non, Monsieur le directeur," dit Harry. "Je l'aurai voulu."

"Merci, mon garçon," dit Dumbledore, et il fit un geste vers la porte. "Si tu as besoin de me parler, le mot de passe est _graines de persimmon._"

"Merci, monsieur" dit Harry, et il se leva, le Professeur McGonagall restant à ses côtés alors qu'ils quittaient le bureau.

La directrice de Gryffondor était silencieuse alors qu'elle le conduisait aux cachots et elle s'arrêta devant le grand pan de mur blanc qui masquait la salle commune. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle dit d'une voix aussi tranchante que la pointe d'une épée, "Mr. Potter. Harry."

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, se demandant si elle était sur le point de dire que finalement elle ne croyait pas en son innocence. A la place, McGonagall s'agenouilla à coté de lui et l'étreint violemment.

Harry resta immobile, et tentant de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

"Si tu ne veux pas aller voir le directeur," dit McGonagall, "s'il te plait, viens me voir. Je ne crois pas que tu ais fait de mal, et aujourd'hui j'ai vu ton visage lors des deux accusations et tu as fais face à mots de ton frère avec un courage digne de quelqu'un de ma maison. Je serais heureuse d'avoir l'opportunité de te parler." Elle se leva et baissa les yeux vers lui. "Tu tombes dans les ténèbres," murmura-t-elle, "et tu es désarmé. Je changerai ça si je le pouvais."

"Pourquoi ?" murmura Harry en retour.

McGonagall cligna une fois des yeux, puis son visage se durcit "Ce qu'il va t'être fait n'est ni juste ni correcte," dit-elle. "Je me souviens combien les enfants peuvent être cruels." Et là dessus, elle se tourna et partie, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui dire quoique ce soit d'autre, ses robes tournoyant résolument autour d'elle. Harry regarda son dos rigide, et espéra qu'elle ne reprendrait pas trop méchamment Connor. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, il avait juste dit ce qu'il pensait.

Il murmura le mot de passe à la porte —_valeur sang pure_—et pénétra immédiatement dans un assaut de questions et murmures. Harry répondit à tout ce qu'il put avec Sylarana fermement enroulée autour de son bras, jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise, _ça suffit. Tu as besoin de dormir._

Encore ? Proteste Harry, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas capable de garder son masque bien plus longtemps. Il inclina la tête vers tout ceux qui lui posaient des questions et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il pouvait sentir des regards dans son dos. Il avança la tête haute parmi eux. Aucun d'entre eux n'était aussi horrible que celui accusateur de Connor.

Il fit un pas dans leur chambre, et Draco le saisit et le fit tourner deux fois, puis l'attira à lui et le garda là. Harry cligna des yeux. Il semblait recevoir un nombre inhabituel d'étreinte ce soir. Cependant, contrairement au Professeur McGonagall, l'étreinte de Draco semblait plus sûre. Il tenta de décoller ses bras et de lui rendre son embrassade.

"Je pensais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose quand ils ont dit que quelqu'un était allongé là, pétrifié," chuchota Draco. "Je pensais que tu étais à l'infirmerie, que ton frère t'avait fait quelque chose, que tu étais _mort_, oh Harry…"

Harry lui caressa gentiment le dos, un sentiment de tristesse faisant écho en lui à l'idée que si peu de personne s'intéressait à Luna que son nom n'avait même pas survécut à l'échange de ragot. "Ce n'était pas moi. C'était Luna."

"La folle ?" demanda depuis son lit un Blaise surpris.

Harry le regarda méchamment, avança et s'assit sur son lit pour une légère ronde de question. Heureusement, ses compagnons de chambre étaient bien disposé à le laisser aller se coucher quand il le voulais, du moins parce que pendant tout le temps Draco était là, assis avec un bras autour de ses épaules, regardant tendrement son visage, et qu'il annonça qu'il devait dormir à la moitié de la quatrième question de Blaise.

Harry s'allongea avec reconnaissance. Au moins, il pourrait trouver un quelconque refuge dans ses rêve, aussi longtemps qu'il ne rêvait pas de cris et de sombres silhouettes se tordant.

__

Ça n'arrivera pas, dit Sylarana, serpentant dans ses pensées. _Fais-moi confiance pour protéger ton sommeil ce soir._

Et il le fit, tomba dans le sommeil et l'obscurité.

"Mr. Potter. Entrez. Prenez place devant le matelas."

Le bureau était sensiblement le même que lors de sa dernière leçon, mais lorsque Harry prit place devant le sol métamorphosé pour être élastique, Snape ne fit pas le moindre mouvement de Legilimencie en sa direction. A la place, il fit tourner la baguette entre ses mains, et regarda Harry, maussade. Harry cligna des yeux. Les fois précédant, Snape l'attaquait, et ensuite ils discutaient de quelle stratégie de défense Harry pouvait employer pour se défendre. Un Snape patient était un oxymore.

C'était donc un Snape peu sur de lui, Harry le savait, et pourtant c'était ce qu'il pensait voir quelque instants plus tard. Snape faisait les cent pas, ses robes claquants, puis il tournoya et se lança— pas un attaque mental, mais une question.

"Mr. Potter. Etes-vous conscient qu'il y a une boite dans votre esprit, une boite qui s'ouvre plusieurs fois durant une session pour que vous puissiez y glisser votre colère ?" Ses yeux étaient plissés, sa voix laconiques, mais pas glacial comma Harry l'aurait escompté avec une telle question.

Harry se figea. Snape pouvait sentir la boite ? Il était certain que c'était dans un recoin privé de son esprit, que ses mouvements étaient si prompts et bien entraînés qu'en fait Snape ne pouvait sentir l'endroit où allait sa colère.

"Mr. Potter."

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, leva la tête, et la hocha. "Oui, monsieur," dit-il. Puis, il attendit. Si Snape voulait qu'il parle de la boite, alors il devrait lui _demander_. Harry ne dirait rien volontairement.

Snape serra une de ses mains autour de sa baguette, mais posa la question suivante d'une voix presque neutre, peut-être à cause de sa rapidité. "Que mettez vous dans la boite ?"

"De la colère principalement, monsieur," dit Harry. "Et parfois d'autres émotions que je ne veux pas ressentir."

"Tel que ?" demanda Snape, après un nouveau match du regard.

"Du ressentiment," dit Harry. "De la jalousie. De l'envie, monsieur. Anxiété. Les émotions peu désirables." Il haussa les épaules. "La boite les contient toutes."

Snape siffla puis dit. "Êtes vous conscient, Mr. Potter, que gardez autant de vos émotions enfermées dans votre esprit est extrêmement dangereux? Les théories de Legilimencie et d'Occlumencie expliquent pourquoi. L'esprit est quelque chose de mobile par nature, avec des souvenirs, des pensées libres de venir et de repartir. Quand une part est limitée, comme lors d'un sort d'_Oubliette_, ou par l'_Imperium_— alors cette partie là ne peut plus bouger comme elle le devrait. Elle s'installe dans un endroit, et peut faire de grands dommages lorsqu'elle est dérangée. La ruée des souvenirs lorsqu'ils reviennent après une Oubliette par exemple, a rendu des sorciers complètement fou."

Harry cligna des yeux. "Mais c'est seulement dans le cas ou la construction est dérangée, n'est-ce pas monsieur ?"

Snape montra ses dents. "N'est-ce pas ce que je viens juste de dire ?"

"Donc tout pendant que je ne dérange pas la boite, je devrais être en sécurité." Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça me semble simple, monsieur. Je peux garder la boite fermée. J'ai beaucoup d'entraînement. Elle est avec moi depuis longtemps."

Snape fit grand pas en avant. "Imaginez donc, ce qu'il y a dedans maintenant, Potter," chuchota-t-il. "Des années de, comme vous le dites, 'd'émotion indésirables.'" Sa voix perçait les mots comme l'acide. "Imaginez ce qu'il se passera lorsque la boite se brisera, et cela le fera au vu de tout la pression que vous mettez dedans. Imaginez ce qu'il se passera quand toutes ses années de rage accumulée inonderont votre esprit d'un seul coup. Elles pourraient enflammer votre magie, et peut-être endommagé votre santé mental à un pont qu'il serait impossible de la guérir."

A cette idée, Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait pas rester dans l'incapacité d'aider Connor. Mais en même temps—

"Mais si j'ouvre la porte d'un coup, professeur", demanda-t-il, "cela ne sera-t-il pas la même chose?"

"Pas si elle est vidé lentement," Répondit Snape. "Une émotion à la fois, un souvenir à la fois. Remettez les dans votre esprit; permettez leur de se mêler à vos autres pensées, et leurs puissances devraient se dissiper d'elle même." Il plissa les yeux et se pencha. "Bien sur, cela signifie—"

"Que je serais en colère contre Connor," dit Harry. Il secoua la tête. "Je suis désolé, Professeur, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. Je devrais arrêter d'utilisé la boite dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?"

"C'est précisément le _but_ de l'exercice," commença Snape.

"Je ne peux pas," dit Harry d'un ton ferme. "Je ne _veux_ pas être en colère contre Connor. Si j'étais au dessus de toutes ces émotions mesquines, alors je ne le ressentirais pas, et ce serait la meilleure solution. Mais puisque je ne cesse d'y succomber, à cause d'un vice dans mon entraînement, alors la boite reste la meilleure solution. De cette manière, je peux protéger mon frère sans avoir peur de soudain laisser éclater les hostilités à son égard."

Il respira plus facilement en prononçant ces mots. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution, c'était la première fois qu'il se justifiait à haute voix. Il ne servirait à rien à Connor mort, ou avec le cerveau endommagé, ou en étant furieux contre lui. Enfermer ces émotions et ses souvenirs comme ça était la meilleure chose à faire.

"Idiot."

Harry cligna des yeux, et concentra son attention sur son Professeur. Snape avait sortit sa baguette et une profonde rage se lisait sur son visage. Harry recula avec méfiance.

"Si vous ne videz pas cette boite," murmura Snape, "elle _va_ exploser un jour. Une crise quelconque va vous tomber dessus, ou vous allez tenter de fourrer trop de chose et elle va se casser. Je ne le permettrais pas. Je ne vous laisserais pas être brisé au-delà de toute guérison possible. Et si cela arrivait à Poudlard, Potter ? Voudriez-vous voir votre si précieux Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans un tel danger ?"

Harry recula. "Je—Je ne peux être un danger pour lui, Professeur," dit-il. "Je dois être là, avec lui, à ces côtés—"

"_Legilimens!_"

Harry se retrouva à chanceler, à tournoyer vraiment très fort. Snape poussa à l'intérieur de son esprit et se dirigea vers la boite.

Harry lutta. Il cacha la boite derrière un rideau de brume comme Snape lui avait appris en jetant des souvenirs dans l'air pour le distraire, et pensa délibérément à ce qui s'était passé avec la Chambre au Secret, bien que Snape doive déjà le savoir à présent. Le Professer McGonagall lui avait dit ce matin que les professeurs savaient, et que Luna serait dans l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que les mandragores qui poussaient en Botanique soient prêtes à être ramassées pour la soigner.

Snape marcha à travers la brume de ce souvenir et s'agenouilla près de la boite, cherchant la prise qui l'ouvrait. Harry pensa soudain qu'il souffrait des étranges pensées qu'il avait eut envers Connor hier—qu'il était injuste de la part de Connor de le mettre dans une telle situation vis-à-vis de Draco et Ron—et il paniqua.

Il ne savait ce qu'il avait fait, mais un moment plus tard, il entendit Sylarana dire, _à tes ordres._

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Sylarana était enroulé autour du cou de Snape luisant comme du Veritaserum à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Snape restait complètement immobiles, la tête penchée en arrière pour s'accommoder au serpent. L'expression sur son visage reflétait un mépris complet. Seule la sueur sur son front trahissait sa peur.

"_Je veux le tuer_" dit Sylarana. Dans sa voix manquait la pointe taquine qu'Harry était habitué à entendre à chaque fois qu'elle disait ça. "_Il devrait être mort maintenant. Ce qu'il a fait était stupide et dangereux._"

Harry déglutit et secoua la tête. "Ne le tue pas," chuchota-t-il, et il entendit Snape aspirer difficilement. Cela ressemblait à un sifflement. Harry ne s'en occupa pas. "Reviens, Sylarana, s'il te plait."

"_Tu es sûr_ ?" Elle était déjà en train de se dérouler, se dirigeant gracieusement vers lui en traversant le sol. Harry s'agenouilla et tendit son bras gauche. Ses yeux étaient directement fixés aux siens. "_J'aurais pu le tuer._"

"Je sais," répondit Harry en chuchotant, et il leva les yeux vers Snape.

"Nous en avons terminé pour aujourd'hui, Potter," dit Snape, sa voix ne trahissant rien. "Vous allez revenir cette semaine pour votre leçon, comme vous l'avez toujours fait."

Harry hocha la tête, ne se risquant pas à dire quoique ce soit, et se glissa hors de la pièce. Il semblerait que Snape prétendait que les prochaines leçons seraient normales, et Harry ne voyait pas d'autre alternative. La mort avait été avec eux dans cette pièce. Cela ne serait pas facile à écarter mais cela pouvait être ignoré par un effort mutuel.

Cependant, une chose était sur. La boite n'allait pas être suffisante à présent. Harry devait trouver autre chose.

Harry soupira doucement et s'effondra sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il était dans la bibliothèque depuis trois heures, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait pas trouvé de sort qui ressemble à ce qu'il cherchait, même en regardant dans les sorts généralement utilisés par des sorciers adultes.

Puis il tourna la page.

__

Fugitivus Animus.

Harry laissa sortir un halètement et se rapprocha de la page. La description du sort était, là, l'appelant, comme si elle l'attendait.

Fugitivus Animus,_ ou L'âme Fugitive, est un sort crée pour se cacher, en particulier en dehors des champs de bataille. Ses restrictions le rendent impossible à utiliser dans un environnement de combat à moins que la cible ne soit déjà choisit et à très visible._

Avec ce sort, le jeteur de sort transfère l'attention qui lui est porté vers quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne devient pas invisible, mais il glisse hors de toutes les pensées des personnes se trouvant dans les environs. Il réordonne ainsi les perceptions de ceux qui sont affectés par le sort, pour que quelque soit sa position dans leurs pensées il devienne moins digne d'être remarqué qu'une mouche volant dans la pièce.

Il y a deux étapes pour ce sort. La première est Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio, _qui s'exécute avec trois mouvements de baguette à hauteur du front sur la gauche, en appuyant sur les trois mots du sortilège, et transférer l'attention de celui qui jette le sort vers une personne de son entourage immédiat. Le premier pourra passer inaperçus, alors que tout ceux à proximité commenceront à payer attention à la cible. Cependant, quiconque quittant le lieu où se trouvait la cible, se souviendra du jeteur de sort, souvent assez soudainement._

Fugitivus Animus Amplector _transférera constamment l'attention porter à celui qui jette le sort à sa cible, tout pendant que les deux personnes seront vivantes. Il s'exécute avec trois coups de baguette sur la gauche à hauteur du front, tout comme son cousin plus faible, et ensuite, un mouvement de baguette sur la droite à hauteur du cœur. Le sorcier doit utiliser encore plus de volonté en jetant le sort, car c'est un sort plus difficile avec trois degrés de caste magnitude._

Le contre sort des deux sortilèges est Finite, _ou _Reparo Mentis. _Cependant, en chassant l'Amplector, celui qui le dissipe doit utiliser autant de force que le sorcier qui l'a crée._

Parce que les deux versions du sort de Fugitivus Animus _interfèrent avec les pensées et sentiments des autres, ces sorts sont classés comme **noirs.**_

Harry expira doucement et ferma les yeux. Il était certain que les sortilèges ne seraient pas trop compliqués à jeter; sinon ce livre aurait été dans la réserve, au lieu d'être dans la partie principale de la bibliothèque, là où les élèves ne pouvaient faire de recherches sur des sorts qu'ils ne seraient jamais capables de jeter.

Mais c'était ce dont il avait besoin. C'était parfait.

Il pouvait empêcher les gens de le regarder pendant qu'il lutterait pour s'occuper des émotions qu'il était actuellement en train d'expérimenter, si elles ne pouvaient aller dans la boite. Et si Connor était dans la même pièce, alors Harry pourrait toujours faire en sorte que tout le monde paie attention à lui, comme il convenait qu'on le fasse à Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

__

C'est une mauvaise idée, lui sifflaSylarana. _C'est de la magie noire._

Tu as peur ? La défia Harry.

__

Bien sur que non ! C'est juste que c'est une mauvaise idée.

Harry alla ranger le livre, ignorant la petite part de lui qui était d'accord avec Sylarana. Il devait faire _quelque chose._ Il avait l'impression que le monde se refermait autour de lui, ne le laissant _rien_ faire comme il le fallait. Chacune de ses actions était escompter, pister, et mis de côté.

Il avait besoin de trouver un moyen de poursuivre ses vœux, et jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un meilleur moyen le sortilège de _Fugitivus Animus _était ce moyen.

****

À suivre


	12. Menaces et rejets

****

Titre : No mouth but some serpent

Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_

Traductrices : _Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

****

Bêta correctrices : _Tigrou 19_

****

Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap

État de la fic anglaise : Terminé( 33)

****

État de la fic française : interlude +11; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 29

****

Chapitre traduit par :Chaola

****

&

Disclamé :Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

****

&

__

À lire absolument

Nous voici donc de retour avec plein de chapitres!

- **_''Merlin's legacy'' _**est entièrement fini que ce soit la traduction que la correction donc il y aura un chapitre par semaine!

- La fic qui la remplacera est **_''A Prince Honor'' _**qui contient 16 chapitres, elle est fini en anglais et la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il reste que 2 chapitre à traduire!! L'auteur est le même que **_''Merlin 's Legacy''. _**Les chapitres sont à la correction!

- **_La saga ''saving'' _**a de nouveau 6 traductrices, donc sa mise en suspend est suspendu(mdr)

- **_''A broken child'' _**est fini pour l'instant d'être traduit car nous avons rejoint l'auteur!

- Pour ce qui est de ''**_Métamorphose''_**, là désolé, mais **aucune nouvelle**!

J'ai envoyé des mails, sans résultat, donc **_si quelqu'un à des nouvelles de ''Angel's heaven'' qu'il nous contacte!_**

- Sinon toute les autres fics, ont bien avancé donc, à priori, les news devraient redevenir normal!

Onarluca

****

&&&&&&

&

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

****

&

****

Chapitre 11 Menaces et rejets

Harry ne voulait plus passer une semaine comme celle-là. Le plus tôt il maîtriserai le sort _Fugitivus Animus_, le mieux.

Lundi avait commencé avec un murmure de bruits alors qu'il entrait la Grande Salle, un qui pouvait dégénérer en des mauvais sorts et de la nourriture lancée – aurait dégénéré, Harry en était sûr, si les professeurs n'étaient pas présents. Malgré qu'il soit assis à côté de Draco à la table des Serpentards, et l'héritier des Malfoy avait l'air prêt à jeter un sort à quiconque regarderai Harry de travers, il pouvait quand même sentir les regards sur lui. Ils lui coupaient la respiration et faisaient trembler ses jambes, il mangea très peu et quitta très vite la salle. Sylarana protesta. Harry lui dit de se taire, et elle bouda pendant les trois heures qui suivirent.

Les railleries des Serdaigles empirèrent maintenant qu'il avait, selon eux, envoyé de façon permanente un des membres de leur Maison à l'infirmerie. Harry les observa, au moins, ne portant pas une émotion plus complexe que l'amertume. _Ils n'appréciaient pas Luna tant qu'ils l'avaient, n'est-ce pas ?_

« As-tu demandé à tes petits serpents te la tenir pendant que tu la Pétrifiée, Prince Serpent ? » lui demanda l'un d'eux alors qu'il allait en cours d'Enchantements. « C'était drôle ? »

« Pas assez drôle pour lui, » dit sciemment un Serdaigle de septième année. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'a forcée à avaler du poison alors qu'elle criait pour demander grâce, et puis il lui a jeté un Doloris pendant qu'elle se remettait du poison. »

« Il l'a probablement mordu lui-même, » dit un autre.

Draco virevolta, baguette en main. Harry toucha son bras. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Draco bégaya et protesta pendant tout le reste de la journée, ce qui, au mois, donna Harry quelque chose à écouter que les railleries.

Mardi, Ron s'avança vers la table des Serpentards. Draco s'hérissa. Mais Ron l'ignora complètement, et parla à Harry à travers ses dents serrées.

« je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, » dit-il. « Je sais qu'il y a une sorte de, de _complot_ qui se trame. Il n'y pas moyen que mon père se fasse virer et que son frère trahisse Connor dans la même semaine à moins d'un complot. Nous t'arrêterons. Tu verras. »

« Oh, très bon, Weasley, » dit Draco, se penchant jusqu'à ce que son visage soit contre celui de Ron. « Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais le mot trame. C'est Granger qui te l'a appris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage de Ron devint tout rouge, mais Harry demanda doucement, « Pourquoi est-ce que tu père s'est fait viré ? Quelle était la faute ? »

« Le père de ce connard a dit que s'il ne pouvait se contrôler dans une librairie, il ne pouvait se contrôler au Ministère, » dit Ron, les dents serrées. « Ils lui ont fait passer un entretien injuste, et il s'est fait viré. »

« Et la vérité finit par se faire, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « On aurait du forcer ton père à quitter son boulot depuis longtemps, Weasley. Mon père n'a fait que faire une faveur au Ministère, au reste du monde magique, et à l'humanité en général. »

« Je vais te _tuer_, » dit Ron, et chercha sa baguette, au moment où Hermione arriva à ses côtés et lui mit une tape sur le côté de la tête. Harry la fixa choqué. Hermione croisa son regard un bref instant, et Harry cligna les yeux à ce qu'il y vit. Elle avait l'air triste, fatiguée, mais pas dédaigneuse, ni comme si elle le considérait comme la source du Mal.

« Ron Weasley, tu vas venir t'asseoir _maintenant_ et te _taire_ avant que Gryffondor ne perde des points par ta faute, » lui siffla-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Draco dit, « Oh, allons, Granger. Il nous montrait juste son nouveau vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas Weasley ? »

Harry siffla vers lui. « Draco. Tais-toi. »

Hermione fit un signe de tête à Harry, d'un allié à un autre, et raccompagna Ron à la table des Gryffondors. Pendant un bref instant, Harry pensa que cette journée ne serait pas si mal, finalement.

C'est alors qu'il croisa le regarde de Connor, sans merci dans son jugement, radiant dans son innocence, et détourna les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait si Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre croyait qu'il était innocent, tant que son frère pensait que Harry l'avait trahi ?

Mercredi, en cours de Transfiguration, quelqu'un que Harry n'avait jamais vu enchanta les épingles qu'ils devaient tourner en plume. Plusieurs d'entre elles volèrent, flottant devant Harry, et énonçaient T-R-A-I-T-R-E et –S-E-R-P-E-N-T.

Il s'avéra que c'était le meilleur moment de cette semaine, paradoxalement. Les épingles venaient de faire leur deuxième mot lorsque MacGonagall les fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette, et tourna un regard féroce vers Harry.

« M. Potter, restez à la fin du cours, s'il vous plaît. »

Il resta, et à sa grande surprise, elle l'emmena dans son bureau, lui offrit du thé, et insista pour qu'il discute avec elle des meilleurs points de la Transfiguration théorique. Harry se laissa entraîner dans un sujet qu'il ne connaissait qu'à travers des livres, et trouva ses connaissances égalées et contrées par l'expérience de MacGonagall. Sa description de ce qu'elle a ressenti lors de sa première transformation en Animagus – « comme si mon estomac coulait par mes oreilles » - le fit avalait de travers son thé et lui sourire. MacGonagall lui rendit son sourire. Harry pouvait presque ignorer que ses yeux étaient hagards, et, miraculeusement, MacGonagall ne lui rappela jamais pourquoi.

Jeudi, il alla à l'infirmerie pour essayer de voir Luna. Madame Pomfresh s'avéra consentante pour le laisser entrer, et il resta assis au chevet de Luna pendant une heure, ses yeux fixés sur ceux vides de la blonde, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire qui ne sonnait pas intéressé.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie, et quelqu'un lui tendit une embuscade. Ils devaient être un groupe, Harry pensa plus tard, vu que Sylarana n'eut même pas le temps de siffler, et les sorts qui le frappèrent volèrent de toutes les directions. Il tomba, paralysé, bâillonner, avec un Obscurus sur les yeux, puis ils commencèrent à utiliser à la fois leur baguette et leurs poings sur lui.

Cela ne dura que quelques minutes avant que Sylarana réussit à se libérer du sort que les attaquants lui avaient lancé pour la garder immobile et rampa hors de sa manche. Les lanceurs de sort crièrent et fuirent. Sylarana, enragée, rampa après eux jusqu'à ce que la barrière sonna et que la cage tombe autour d'elle. Dumbledore vint la chercher et délivra rapidement Harry des sorts qui lui avaient été jetés.

Harry passa son vendredi à l'infirmerie pour ses coups et ce qu'appelle Madame Pomfresh la fatigue, recevant des visites de groupes alternés de Serpentards anxieux, qui lui dirent qu'il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi il avait lancé délibérément Sylarana aux trousses de ses assaillants. Vendredi soir, certains parlaient de lui comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Au vu de tous ces événements, Harry était presque content de faire face à son frère lors du match Serpentard-Gryffondor ce samedi. Au moins il savait qu'il serait capable de contrôler ce qu'il s'y passerait.

Harry ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte du bureau de Sirius. Les voix à l'intérieur se turent immédiatement. Il savait plusieurs paires d'yeux s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais il se passa un long moment avant qu'il réussit à avoir le courage de leurs faire face.

Leurs parents se tenaient devant la chaise de Sirius, Connor, déjà en tenue de Quidditch, entre eux. Remus était assis dans la deuxième chaise, sa tête penchée sur le côté, les yeux tendres et son sourire commençant à peine à s'effacer. Tous, Sirius inclus, le regardaient comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

« Bonjour, » dit doucement Harry.

Remus bougea le premier. « Bonjour, Harry, » dit-il calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Je disais juste à ta mère combien j'avais hâte de vous voir voler tous les deux aujourd'hui. C'est une journée idéale pour le Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se tourna et sourit à Sirius, faisant mine de l'inviter dans la conversation. Sirius resta assis là un moment, et fixait Harry. Harry détourna les yeux de son regard, aussi. Il n'avait pas passé du temps avec Sirius depuis que Luna avait été pétrifiée, et Sirius n'était certainement pas venu le voir. Il avait voulu mettre la peine qu'il avait alors ressenti dans la boîte, mais il n'avait pas osé, donc maintenant elle flottait sous la surface de son esprit et le mettait mal à l'aise. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. La seule chose confortable dans cette situation était que personne ne savait quoi faire, non plus.

A part Remus, qui, Harry avait déjà remarqué, continuerai une conversation au milieu d'une guerre entre James et Connor sur la hauteur à laquelle il pouvait voler sur son balai.

« Un magnifique, brillant, dimanche ensoleillé, » dit Remus. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à travers sa frange pour voir que les yeux du loup-garou s'étaient légèrement refroidis, mais il regardait Sirius, pas Harry. « Un jour pour des matchs de Quidditch, et un jour pour les familles. Il y aura beaucoup de parents ici pour voir leurs enfants voler, j'imagine. Et des parrains, marraines, aussi. Je suis sûr que de vrais _parrains_ ou marraines n'abandonneraient pas leurs filleuls sans même leur parler, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se pencha vers l'arrière et tourna son sombre sourire vers James. « Ni des parents. »

Il y eut une longue, longue pause. Puis James dit, entre ses dents, « Connor, peux-tu aller attendre dans le couloir, s'il te plaît ? Nous aimerions parler à Harry seuls à seul. »

Connor ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Harry lui lança un regard de compassion qu'il doutait que Connor avait remarqué. Connor _détestait_ être traité comme un enfant, et James faisant exactement ça n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour le faire obéir.

« Viens, Connor, » dit Remus, se levant et lui tendant la main. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir déjà montré le tunnel derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se pencha et baissa la voix, les yeux chaleureux. « Il va droit à Honeydukes. »

L'intérêt de Connor avait été un peu piqué, mais il tourna la tête et regarda Harry. Harry hocha la tête. Il comprenait l'importance de ce regard. _Je fais tout ce que je peux pour t'arrêter_.

Il paraissait vraiment être prêt à tout en tout cas, pensa Harry, alors qu'il regardait son frère partir. Il était en train de comploter quelque chose avec Ron et Hermione, marchant avec eux dans les couloirs. De temps en temps Hermione protestait tout bas, mais Connor le faisait taire, et expliquait quelque chose d'autre qui faisait que Hermione mordait sa lèvre inférieure et hochait sa tête pensivement.

« Harry. »

La porte se referma derrière Remus et Connor, et Harry se retourna avec un soupir pour faire face à ses parents et Sirius.

Sirius était toujours affalé dans sa chaise, grimaçant. Lily se tenait toujours au même endroit que lorsque Harry était entré, les yeux fixés sur son visage. C'était James qui avait parlé, sa voix sérieuse mais maladroite. Harry savait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Connor nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, » dit James. « Tout. La bagarre entre Ron Weasley et Draco Malfoy- » son dégoût pour le nom de famille de Draco était sans fin, remarqua Harry « - et qu'il t'avait trouvé près du corps de cette Luna Lovegood ce soir-là. » James ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. « Et le Fourchelangue, et la façon dont tu as utilisé la magie sur des Serdaigles. Tu as envoyé une pauvre fille à l'infirmerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'y avait aucune raison de le dénier.

__

Je peux le dénier, dit Sylarana dans sa tête. _Mais aucun d'entre_ _ne m'écoutera_.

__

Aucun d'entre ne te comprendrai, la corrigea Harry.

__

Aucun d'entre ne m'écouterai même s'ils pouvaient me comprendre. Les pensées du Locusta avait un ton boudeur qui aurait fait sourire Harry à un autre moment. Mais ceci était une conversation avec ses parents.

« Et tu étais possédé par Tu-Sais-Qui, » dit James. « Ou du moins son soi plus jeune. Je ne _comprends_ pas, Harry. Je pensais que les cours que le vieux Snivellus te donne sont censées t'aider ? »

Il pausa, et cette fois il attendait clairement une réponse verbale. « Elles aident, » dit doucement Harry. « Et je ne pense pas avoir Pétrifié Luna, Monsieur. Je dormais lorsque ça s'est passé, donc je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais je ne pense pas que Tom Riddle m'ai possédé. »

« Donc il possède quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda James. « Mais pourquoi ? »

« James. »

Juste un mot de leur mère, pensa Harry, et la pièce était déjà plus calme. Lily s'avança et s'agenouilla devant Harry, passant une main dans les cheveux de Harry pour dégager sa frange de ses yeux. Harry regarda les lignes autour sa bouche se contracter alors que son doigt caressait sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

« Je pense que nous devons leur dire, » murmura-t-elle.

Harry laissa échapper une courte expiration, la plaignant. Il savait qu'elle avait souhaité garder leur père innocent pour la même raison que pour Connor. Cette clarté de l'esprit, cette pureté de l'âme, était quelque chose qui valait le coup qu'on se batte pour.

Mais, s'il fallait dire à quelques personnes ce qu'était réellement Harry et non au monde entier, alors c'était la meilleure des solutions.

Lily se releva, se plaça derrière Harry et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Je entraîne Harry depuis son plus jeune âge, » dit-elle à James et Sirius. « Je lui demandais d'apprendre tous les sorts qu'il pouvait, toute la magie sans baguette qu'il pouvait, toutes les théories et manières sang-pures qu'il pouvait, au cas où Connor en aurai besoin plus tard. »

James réussit à bégayer quelque chose qui ressemblait à, « Quoi ? » Sirius les regardait tous les deux avec les yeux écarquillés. Harry garda la tête haute et se rappela que les regards étaient tolérables. Sa mère était avec lui. Il n'était pas seul.

Lily hocha la tête. « Connor est l'ennemi de Voldemort, » dit-elle. « Vous le savez. Vous le savez tous les deux. Mais il ne pouvait avoir une enfance normale sans une sorte de protection supplémentaire. » Elle montra Sirius d'un geste de la main. « Tu es ici cette année, et j'apprécie ce fait plus que je ne pourrais te le dire. Mais tu ne peux pas aller partout, tu ne peux être avec les élèves comme un autre élève le pourrait. Harry garde Connor depuis l'année dernière. Je l'ai entraîné à ce rôle depuis son plus jeune âge, » répéta-t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un long souffle.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant que Voldemort s'est mis à la poursuite de Harry. Sa puissance pure et son importance pour Connor en font une cible. Si Voldemort pouvait corrompre Harry, ce serait le coup ultime contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, avant de corrompre Connor lui-même. » Les mains de Lily se crispèrent sur les épaules de Harry, et il pouvait sentir la façon dont elle se restreignait pour ne pas tout dévoiler. Il y avait des choses qui demanderaient du temps à Sirius et James pour qu'ils comprennent, peu importe la préparation qu'elle essayait de leur donner. « Donc, tandis que je pense difficilement que cette possession est une bonne chose, je ne blâme pas Harry. Je blâme Voldemort. »

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux de Harry passait de James à Sirius, et ne trouva rien qui ne l'inquiétait dans leurs yeux. Tous les deux avaient l'air choqué, mais c'était compréhensible. James ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme s'il essayait de choisir la première question à poser ; quelque chose à quoi s'attendait Harry. Sirius s'affala dans son fauteuil, son visage mortellement pale. Harry s'inquiétait un peu plus de ça, mais son parrain avait grandi entouré de magie noire et de guerriers sorciers. Evidemment qu'il serait inquiété qu'un enfant doive passer par là.

__

Il est inquiet pour Connor, pas pour toi, lui dit Sylarana.

__

Tais-toi, la prévint Harry, et repoussa à nouveau la souffrance.

Finalement James dit, « Mais ça veut dire que tu nous as caché un secret toutes ces années. »

« Oui, » dit Lily. « Je voulais que vous soyez ignorants de façon à avoir ton soutien irréfléchi en temps difficile, James. C'était égoïste, et je suis désolée. » Elle parlait comme la sorcière que Harry connaissait, la voix posée. « Et j'ai gardé Connor innocent car il a besoin d'être innocent pour battre Voldemort. Mais maintenant, alors que tous les deux vous risquez d'interférer avec la garde de Harry, il n'y a plus de raisons pour vous garder ignorants. » Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Vas-tu lui barrer le chemin ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. Son visage avait pali. « Mais je pensais tellement différemment, » murmura-t-il. « Harry, je suis désolé. »

« Maintenant, tu peux dire la vérité à Connor, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda James, sa voix impatiente. « Il n'a plus de raison de se battre avec Harry. »

Lily soupira. « Non, » dit-elle. « Il y a toujours le fait que Tom Riddle a possédé Harry, et que nous ne savons pas qui a pétrifié Luna Lovegood. C'est vrai que Harry a vu son esprit envahi pas un puissant mage noir. Et lui dire tout cela tacherai son innocence. Je ne veux pas le faire, pas encore. » Elle pausa. « De plus, il y a une bonne conséquence au fait que Connor suspecte Harry. »

« Et c'est quoi ? » demanda Sirius, la voix rauque. « Je ne vois pas de bon côté, moi-même. »

Lily se déplaça pour se placer face à Harry et s'agenouilla à nouveau au lieu de lui répondre. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Harry, tu rappelles de notre discussion sur la Première Guerre contre Voldemort, et la raison pour laquelle les frères Prewett ont lancé les mangemorts dans une telle chasse avant de se faire attraper ? » demanda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se remémorait l'histoire. Gideon et Fabian Prewett, les frères de Molly Weasley, étaient des sorciers d'une puissance dévastatrice, mais plus encore, ils étaient intelligents. Ils ont monté une supercherie qui ne fut découverte qu'après leur mort, une supercherie digne d'un Serpentard.

Ils sont devenus des cibles exprès, irritant et distrayant les Mangemorts de leurs autres tâches – des tâches qui incluaient l'exécution de familles d'enfants de moldus sans défense qui n'étaient pas aussi bien entraînées que Gideon et Fabian. A la fin, les Mangemorts se sont regroupés pour les supprimer, mais pendant ce temps, quinze familles sorcières se sont réfugiées dans des planques via Portauloin. Au moment où les Mangemorts ont pu se débarrasser des frères Prewett, le cercle interne des Mangemorts de Voldemort auraient pu se venger sur eux pendant des mois et ne pas être assouvis. La chasse avait encouragé tous les traits que Gideon et Fabian voulaient encourager chez les Mangemorts, incluant la suspicion de son voisin ; ils avaient commencé à penser que quelqu'un de leur côté était un traître et _devait_ aider les Prewett à s'échapper à chaque confrontation.

Et Harry comprenait.

« Tu veux que je fasse le contraire de ça avec Connor ? » demanda-t-il à sa mère. « Agir comme un cerf pour qu'il puisse agir comme un chien de chasse ? »

« Comme le meneur de la chasse, » le corrigea Lily, lui offrant un doux sourire qui, reflété dans ses yeux verts, montrait qu'il lui avait en effet fait très plaisir. « Connor doit acquérir une sagesse vis-à-vis des réalités politiques du monde magique, mais il ne l'acquérra pas de la même manière que toi, surtout depuis qu'il s'est fait des amis parmi les sang-purs dévoués à la Lumière. Il acquérra de la sagesse par cette action. Laisse-le unir l'école autour d'une cause, et ce sera un bon entraînement pour le futur. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait sentir sa culpabilité et la noirceur de son esprit se dissiper, se concentrant sur une nouvelle excitation. Ce n'était pas grave, maintenant, que Connor le suspecte et montait les autres élèves contre lui. Ces élèves prendraient l'habitude de suivre le Survivant. Lorsque le véritable auteur sera trouvé, cela rendra peut-être Connor ridicule, mais Harry suspectait que le véritable auteur était une innocente victime, pas un serviteur volontaire de Voldemort. Connor pardonnerai cette victime, la sauverai peut-être du contrôle de Voldemort, puis se retournerai et pardonnerai son frère, montrant toute l'ampleur de la justice et la compassion des Gryffondors. Et le fait que Harry accepte de pardonner son frère montrerai sa loyauté absolue.

Cela demandera une planification parfaite, Harry le savait, et il y avait au moins une demi-douzaine de choses qui pouvaient mal se passer. Mais c'était un plan, un qui servirai à la fois ces buts de défendre Connor et le faire apprécier des autres, et à cause de cela il pourrai vivre avec.

« Je ne comprend pas, » dit plaintivement Sirius.

Lily expliqua en détail le plan à James et Sirius, et Harry se complut dans le silence. Oui, c'était la meilleure façon de faire les choses.

__

Si tu es un humain complètement fou, alors oui, c'est la meilleure façon.

Harry sursauta. Apparemment, il réussissait toujours à oublier Sylarana lorsqu'elle restait silencieuse un moment. Et, jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas eu d'objection vis-à-vis du plan, alors pourquoi objectait-elle maintenant ?

__

Parce que c'est de la folie, répondit impassiblement Sylarana. _Comment peux-tu espérer que ça fonctionne ? Et comment peux-tu espérer avoir le temps de me nourrir pendant que tu fera en sorte que ça fonctionne ?_

Harry toucha son bras gauche au-dessus de l'endroit où elle était posée telle une marque sur sa peau. _Je ferais toujours en sorte de te nourrir en priorité, je te le promet_.

Il écouta à peine sa mère expliquer en détails les choses pour James et Sirius. Il savait que les choses iraient mieux maintenant. S'il avait des qualités Serpentardes, comme le Choixpeau, Draco et Snape insistaient, alors il pourrait enfin les utiliser à bon escient, au service de la Lumière.

Harry était confiant, alors qu'il virevoltait, tournait et soubresautait dans les airs, tel qu'il ne l'avait pas fait lors du match Gryffondor-Serpentard de l'année dernière.

Connor était dans les airs, bien sûr, et il fallait faire attention aux Cognards, mais cette fois les Lestrange n'étaient pas à sa poursuite. Leurs parents, Sirius et Remus étaient assis dans les gradins, et cette fois James et Sirius, au moins, savaient que Connor allait gagner, parce que Harry ne ferait pas autrement. Cela amusait Harry que la dernière chose que son père lui avait demandé avant qu'il ne mette ses robes vertes Serpentardes était si Harry volait mieux que Connor. Harry avait été capable de mentir la dessus, vu qu'il n'avait jamais révélé à sa mère ses véritables capacités sur un balai. Il garantit James que Connor gagnait les matchs par ses propres moyens.

C'était un petit mensonge, surtout au vu de ceux qu'il révèlerait et vivrait au cours des prochains mois. Mais à la fin, cela vaudrait le coup. Ce devait valoir le coup.

__

Fou, insista Sylarana dans sa tête. Elle avait très peu parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le terrain, sauf par des mots d'une syllabe. Harry supposait qu'elle voulait qu'il devine ce que voulaient dire ces mots. Il refusait. Pour le moment, il avait beaucoup à s'inquiéter que ça.

Il y avait les Cognards, le Vif d'Or, Connor sur son balai, et des centaines d'yeux l'observant, de chaque côté du terrain. Il devait tous les tromper. Heureusement, la plupart étaient facile à tromper. Paresseusement il retourne son balai pour voler la tête en bas alors que l'un des jumeaux Weasley envoyait un Cognard vers lui, et l'entendit passer, sifflant, par-dessus les poils de son balai. Le Nimbus 2001 était un cadeau génial, pensa-t-il. Cela rendait des manœuvres comme celles-là tellement faciles.

Alors qu'il volait la tête en bas – avec Sylarana, forcée de resserrer ses anneaux sur son bras gauche, se plaignant, aussi – il vit le Cognard virer en un étranger, large cercle et revenir vers le jeu. Il ignora les deux Poursuiveurs Serpentards sur sa route, et décrivit un cercle autour des jumeaux Weasley. Il se dirigeait vers –

__

Connor.

Je vois que c'était une erreur de penser que ce match serait plus sûr, pensa Harry, et accéléra.

Il vola parallèle au Cognard, le vent s'engouffrant dans ses cheveux et lunettes, le balai lui donnant toute la vitesse qu'il demandait et plus encore. Harry calcula l'impact du Cognard avec Connor, et tendit la main, avec l'intention d'utiliser sa volonté pour le tirer d'un sec sur le côté, de la même façon qu'il avait utilisé sa volonté pour le faire percuter les Lestrange l'année dernière.

Cela ne fonctionna pas. Quelqu'un contrôlait déjà le Cognard. Harry sentit un cône affûté de puissance tournoyant, dirigeant et poussant la balle, un qui créait des étincelles au contact de la sienne et la contrait. Ses yeux se plissèrent alors qu'il regardait Connor plongeait vers le bas en spiral, évitant le premier coup de la balle enchantée. Ce n'était pas de la magie sorcière qui contrôlait le Cognard.

__

Un elfe de maison.

Dobby ?

Probablement, pensa Harry. Et cela le rendit furieux qu'il n'ai pas repensé à l'elfe de maison depuis que les cours avaient repris, assumant que tous les autres menaces étaient plus grandes.

Maintenant, cela pouvait changer. Harry appela sa magie autour de lui, étant sûr que la plupart des gens ne seraient pas capables de le sentir. Dumbledore, bien sûr, car il serait capable d'une telle chose, Draco et Snape, mais ils étaient les seuls qui aient jamais réagi comme ça lorsqu'il se devenait furieux.

Et il _était_ furieux maintenant, une furie grondante et glaçante qu'il se permit, car c'était pour Connor. Il regarda le Cognard faire demi-tour, et concentra une nouvelle forme de volonté. Cette fois, il ne voulait pas affecter la balle. Il voulait que l'air devant elle se solidifie, aussi dur que le sol asséché, refusant le passage au Cognard.

Un bruyant _pop_ se fit entendre, et le Cognard rebondit. Harry eut le souffle coupé et relâcha le mur d'air. Cela avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurai cru, probablement parce qu'il avait du appeler puis relâcher sa magie si soudainement. Il anticiperai mieux les prochains mouvements du Cognard et se placerai devant, de façon à avoir le temps de prendre toutes les précautions qu'il devait.

« Et le Vif d'Or a été repéré ! » la voix de Lee Jordan monta avec un grondement triomphant au-dessus des cris soudains de la foule.

Harry tourna vivement la tête, et vit Connor poursuivre le Vif, une traînée d'or voletant furieusement devant lui. Il changea de direction plusieurs fois, mais le frère de Harry n'était jamais loin derrière. Ses cheveux volaient au vent, son visage illuminé de détermination. Harry se détendit. La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, Serpentard avait soixante points d'avance, mais si Connor attrapait le Vif maintenant, cela n'aurait pas d'importance. Il mettrait fin au match, retrouverai la sécurité du sol, et assurerait à la fois la victoire pour son équipe.

C'est alors que le Cognard se remit en mouvement.

Il se dirigea droit vers le bout du balai de Connor, ignorant dans sa hâte, cette fois, complètement les autres cibles. Angelina Johnson, une des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor, se retrouva sur son chemin et fut propulsée dans les airs se tenant le ventre. Elle réussit à retrouver l'équilibre avant de toucher le sol, et Harry n'entendit aucun coup de sifflet de la part de Bibine ou de Sirius signalant la fin du match.

Connor était complètement concentré sur la capture du Vif, qui avait réussit à le duper grâce à un brusque changement de direction et volait maintenant rapidement dans les airs, laissant Connor faire ce qu'il pouvait pour le rattraper.

Cela voulait dire que c'était à Harry de faire quelque chose.

Une excitation féroce et nette s'empara de lui, et il savait qu'il souriait alors qu'il relâchait toute sa vitesse, la vitesse du Nimbus 2001.

L'air forma un court tunnel défini devant lui. Il dépassa rapidement Angelina comme si elle planait plutôt que volait. Il entendit des exclamations étonnées et vit tous les yeux tournés vers lui, mais n'y fit pas attention. Ils penseraient qu'il avait simplement vu le Vif à son tour, et voulait le prendre à Connor.

__

Fais le.

Harry sentit l'intrusion de Sylarana dans son esprit telle une ondulation lointaine. Il fit deux loopings alors que l'autre Cognard le dépassait en sifflant, et alors qu'il ressortait de sa chute, il dut décider de quel côté irait le Cognard enchanté. La balle avait presque atteint Connor maintenant, et sa main tendue cherchant à attraper le Vif.

__

Sa main tendue.

Harry choisit.

Il plongea, pour trouver le bon angle, et repartit vers le haut en une seule explosion de vitesse. Il prit de l'altitude et se plaça entre son frère et le Cognard. Il prendrait le coup, Connor attraperai le Vif, et tout irai bien.

Connor lui lança un seul regard abasourdi, avant de reposer son regard sur la petite balle dorée. Harry sourit, s'en fichant.

Le Cognard stoppa sous lui, tourna, puis essaya de monter entre lui et Connor, légèrement vers l'avant, de façon à frapper de plein fouet Connor.

Harry fit un autre choix, et se propulsa devant son frère. Leurs balais se percutèrent, mais il n'était pas assez proche pour faire une faute sur Connor, et –

__

Crack.

Le Cognard frappa son bras droit, coupant le souffle de Harry et le forçant à se pencher sur le côté alors que ses os se liquéfiaient de douleur. Son bras gauche, à ce moment levé loin du balai, hésita et chercha à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Il trouva quelque chose de petit et l'attrapa, pensant que Connor avait tendu une main pour l'aider.

Il s'éloigna en roulant, le bras droit pressé contre son corps, pour voir les yeux de Connor s'écarquiller, un cri se formant sur sa bouche, et le Cognard, libre de la magie de Dobby, retomber mollement sur le sol sous lui. Tout le monde criait. Sylarana sifflait. Harry réussit, à force de concentration, à entendre ce que criait Lee Jordan.

« Potter a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! »

__

Bien sûr que Connor l'a attrapé, que –

C'est à ce moment que Harry prit conscience de la petite chose dansant furieusement dans sa paume, la chose à laquelle il s'était raccroché désespérément lorsqu'il recherchait un support.

« Serpentard gagne ! »

Un côté du terrain devint fou, des drapeaux verts flottant dans les airs, cris et sifflets résonnants. Le côté Gryffondor était silencieux. Harry garda sa tête précautionneusement rentré dans son épaule, et se concentra sur le choc glacé qui le traversait. Il n'osa pas regarder ses parents maintenant, ni Remus. Il avait _promis_ que Connor gagnerait.

« Bon match, Harry. »

Harry osa jetter un coup d'oeil vers son frère, et souhaita ne pas l'avoir fait. Le visage de Connor était rouge d'humiliation, ses yeux embués de larmes.

« Si tu me détestais au point de vouloir m'humilier devant nos parents, » murmura-t-il, « pourquoi ne t'es tu pas contenté de me le dire ? »

Il plongea soudainement, et le reste de l'équipe de Serpentard était entre Harry et le terrain, lui offrant de félicitations bruyantes. Harry les accepta du mieux qu'il pouvait, chevauchant la vague montante de sa complète surprise. Il siffla tout haut lorsque Flint lui offrait une accolade et par la même occasion, faisait sursauter son bras.

Flint cligna des yeux, puis dit, « Allez Potter, c'est l'Infirmerie pour toi. » Il offrit à Harry un grand clin d'œil. « Madame Pomfresh devrait être capable de t'arranger ça _rapidement_. »

Harry ferma les yeux alors qu'ils le raccompagnaient au sol tels un essaim d'abeilles. Toutes ses bonnes intentions étaient à nouveau _parties_, réduites en cendres par les circonstances que Harry n'avait pas su empêcher. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir jeter le sort de _Fugitivus Animus_ à l'instant, et simplement disparaître de l'attention des autres.

__

Je ne pense que ça marcherai même si tu le pouvais, dit Sylarana, sa voix étonnamment douce. _Je pense que tu te démarquera toujours, et non te faire démarquer. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais apparemment c'est comme ça que cela se passera. Et les serpents font face à la réalité, tu sais, et ne se cachent pas. Ce n'est pas bien de prétendre avoir une souris si tu ne l'as pas._

__

Je ne suis pas un serpent, rétorqua Harry.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

Harry se laissa prendre dans l'accolade de Draco lorsqu'ils furent au sol, et accepta ses félicitations, bien que Flint évitait de serrer Harry trop fort. Puis il se mit à nouveau en route vers l'Infirmerie, son souvenir du regard trahi de Connor le faisant souffrir plus que son bras.

__

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment puis-je m'empêcher le trahir lorsque je ne le fais même pas exprès ? Comment est-ce que je peux-

Il se laissa tenter, et jeta ses pensées redondantes dans la boîte. D'un coup, sa tête se vida. Sa respiration se calma. Il fut capable de rouvrir les yeux et de marcher au côté de l'équipe de Quidditch au lieu de se faire soutenir.

__

Snape a tord. Ca doit être une bonne chose. Cela me laissera le temps de planifier quelque chose.

Mère a dit d'embarquer Connor dans une chasse. Je le ferai. Je dois juste trouver comment le faire, et je devrais avoir du temps à moi à l'Infirmerie. Je dirais à Madame Pomfresh que je suis fatigué.

Harry se réveilla, seul, au milieu de la nuit, son bras soigné plié sur son torse et Sylarana enroulée au-dessus, et cligna des yeux. Un long moment passa avant qu'il ne puisse se rappeler à quoi il pensait.

Le milieu de la nuit. Leurs parents avaient probablement quittés Poudlard, sans être venus le voir.

Harry se dit qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils le fassent.

Lorsque la colère refusa de partir, il la relégua dans la boîte, sans réveiller Sylarana, et se rendormit, ayant retrouvé son sang-froid et sa sérénité.

****

À suivre


	13. Paralysie

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Tigrou 19_

**Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**12; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :**Chaola

**&**

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Chapitre 12 Paralysie**

_Harry ne va pas apprécier._

_Je n'en ai rien à faire, _se rassura Draco violemment quand Harry remua légèrement dans son lit d'hôpital et ouvrit finalement les yeux. _Il n'a pas à apprécier ça. Il doit faire avec. Je ne le laisserai pas seul._

Draco serra les dents. Il avait l'intention de dire la vérité à Harry au sujet de ce qu'il avait vu, puis entendu la veille pendant qu'Harry était à l'infirmerie. Harry n'aimerait pas ça non plus.

Ça n'inquiétait Draco. Parfois les amis ont à faire des choses que leurs amis n'apprécient pas.

« Draco,¨Dit Harry, en le regardant avec une surprise évidente en plus d'autres émotions que Draco ne prit pas le temps de déchiffrées. Harry ne voudrais pas de lui ici. Il se savait déjà. Il était temps de s'intéresser à d'autres sujets plus intéressant. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais là. Tu n'as pas de devoirs à faire ? »

« C'est samedi » Dit Draco en penchant plus près de lui. « Pas de cours. Pas de devoirs à moins que je ne veuille les faire. » Il prit un moment pour observer Harry. Harry continuait juste à le regarder. Ses yeux étaient clairs et très verts avec un peu de méfiance. Sa tête était inclinée de façon à ce que, pour une fois, sa frange révèle sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Draco sourit malgré lui. Harry le faisait sentir impuissant de bien des façons et celle-ci était l'une d'entre elle - Il pouvait simultanément être assez puissant pour faire réapparaître le mal de tête de Draco et être assez vulnérable pour que Draco ait envie de l'attraper et de le serrer fort contre lui.

« C'est samedi alors » Dit Harry « Mais n'as-tu pas faim? » Il se retourna et regarda à travers la fenêtre de l'infirmerie. « Je pense qu'il doit être près de midi à présent. »

« J'ai beaucoup mangé ce matin » Dit Draco. Il avait décidé qu'il pouvait être patient. Détourner les tentatives de Harry pour se débarrasser de lui une à la fois était un bon entraînement pour ensuite s'arranger avec le Harry irrité auquel il aurait affaire dans un moment.

« Oh. » Dit Harry avant de s'interrompre pour penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire. Draco le regarda réfléchir et regarda les lents mouvements du Locusta de Harry sur son torse. Sylarana le fascinait. Elle fascinait tous les Serpentards et quelques uns des membres de la maison adulaient Harry pour être capable de lui parler. Draco ne pensait pas que Harry était au courant. « Hum, tu ne voulais pas célébrer la victoire du match de Quidditch d'hier ? »

« Il n'y avait pas vraiment de célébration sans toi » Dit Draco. Il inspira profondément. « Et non, je ne suis pas fatigué, et je ne pense pas que je devrais être à la bibliothèque pour étudier à l'avance le cours du Professeur Snape, et je n'ai pas envie de me promener autour du lac aujourd'hui. J'ai même apporté de la nourriture pour Sylarana. Là. » Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe et trouva la tartelette à la mélasse qu'il avait mit là la veille. Il la présenta à Sylarana qui émit un sifflement que Draco osa imaginer comme un sifflement de contentement. Elle avala plusieurs morceaux en entier. Draco vit ses crocs repliés étinceler pendant qu'elle mangeait délicatement.

« Oh. » Dit encore Harry. « Merci. » À ce moment, Sylarana se tourna vers lui et siffla quelque chose. Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent et il siffla en retour. Draco ferma ses yeux à demi. Il avait entendu des histoires sur les fourchelangues, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en rencontrerait un, à moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne ressuscite un jour. Même après un mois à savoir qu'Harry pouvait parler le serpent, ça le surprenait toujours et ça le touchait à un endroit à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne pouvait même pas nommé. Sa partie la plus Serpentard peut-être.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit? » Demanda Draco lorsque leur conversation sembla terminée et que Sylarana retourna manger la tartelette à la mélasse.

« Elle te remerciait pour avoir amené la nourriture. » Les yeux d'Harry étaient braqués sur la porte de l'infirmerie maintenant, comme si il attendait un visiteur à n'importe quel moment. Draco s'accorda un petit sourire en coin. Harry n'était pas vraiment transparent. Mais Draco avait été près de lui pendant plus d'un an maintenant, et il l'avait détaillé soigneusement pendant tout ce temps et il savait ce que ces infimes expressions faciales voulaient dire.

« Tu ne sera pas capable d'éviter cette conversation, Harry.¨Dit-il. « Je pense que nous aurions dû l'avoir le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais je ne te connaissais pas. Et depuis, bien, tu as été occupé à être le frère de Connor et j'ai été occupé à être un Malfoy. » Il haussa les épaules.

Harry grimaça. « Oui, je sais. » Dit-il. « Je t'ai dit que Connor était le plus important pour moi, souviens-toi… »

« Je peux voir pourquoi » L'interrompit Draco, luttant pour garder sa voix à un ton normal. Si il commençait à penser trop fort au Survivant, il se mettrait à crier. « Il t'a traité…Harry, il traiterait une bouse sur son balai mieux qu'il ne te traite toi. Et encore, la bouse l'incommoderait un peu, mais il ne s'attendrait pas à ce qu'elle se couche à ses pieds et fasse des excuses pour avoir été dans son chemin. »

Harry releva le menton et le flot de magie qu'il produisait lorsqu'il était en colère commença à atteindre les extrémités du bouclier de Draco. Draco grimaça et les fortifia à nouveau. Il avait à le faire constamment depuis le début de l'année. Les pouvoirs d'Harry continuaient de grandir. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant, de la même façon qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelqu'un comme Harry non plus. Il affronterait les deux et ferais tout ce qui serais nécessaire pour que les deux survivent.

« C'est mon frère. » Dit Harry.

« Ça n'excuse pas la façon dont il te traite. » Se retrouva à crier abruptement Draco. Il tenta de restreindre sa voix. Madame Pomfresh lui avait dit que si elle le prenait à faire trop de bruit, sa visite se terminerait. « Ça ne l'excuse pas, Harry. » Continua-t-il après un moment en baissant le ton sans que cela ne soit moins intense. « _Rien _ne pourrait et ce, même si c'était ta façon de lui payer une dette de vie. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne comprends pas. » Dit-il. « Elle m'a dit que tu ne pourrais pas. »

Draco tiqua. « Qui? » Pour il ne savait qu'elle raison, des visions étrange de sa propre mère disant cela à Harry envahirent ses pensées.

« Notre mère » Dit Harry. « Lily. Elle m'a dit que personne en dehors de notre famille ne comprendrait pourquoi je dois protéger Connor. Même, que personne _dans _la famille ne comprendrait, excepté elle et moi. Elle l'a dit à James et à mon parrain hier et ils ne l'ont pas bien pris. » Il secoua la tête et soupira. « Quoique ça n'a pas d'importance. » Il s'arrêta si brièvement que Draco n'eut pas le temps de glisser un mot entre-temps. « Je vais continuer à faire ce que j'ai à faire. Je n'ai guère besoin de l'approbation de quelqu'un pour continuer. Cela inclus la tienne, Draco » Les rebords de sa magie s'affilaient une fois de plus.

Draco remonta ses barrières un peu plus haut.« Je ne parle pas d'approbation. » Dit-il. « Je parle de désapprobation de toute cette satanée affaire. N'as-tu pas remarqué ce qu'il te faisait, Harry. Ne t'en soucis-tu pas ? »

Harry secoua sa tête lentement, sa frange bougeant et cachant une fois de plus sa cicatrice. « Je sais à quoi ça ressemble probablement de l'extérieur, Draco… »

« Non, ¨L'interrompit doucement Draco.¨Je ne pense pas que tu sais. »

Harry attendit. Lorsque Draco se tut une nouvelle fois, il continua, « Mais _je _sais ce que ça a l'air de l'intérieur et personne d'autre excepté Lily ne le sais. J'ai été entraîné pour être un gardien et un protecteur pour Connor. C'est ce que je suis. Oui, j'ai souffert d'échecs et je l'ai trahi. » Il ferma ses yeux un moment, retroussant son nez. Puis, il les rouvrit et tourna un regard vide vers Draco. « Je l'ai trahi à l'instant même où j'ai été répartit à Serpentard et de plusieurs façons. » Dit Harry d'une voix si détachée que ça donna envie de pleurer à Draco. « Des manières plus subtiles - douter de lui, jouer derrière son dos, le surpasser. Je les ai toutes faites. Mais je vais tenter de compenser, en redevenant le frère qu'il veut et dont il a besoin. »

Draco appuya violemment ses mains sur le lit, puis regarda précipitamment par dessus son épaule. Mme Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue. Elle avait, en fait, murmurer

quelque chose à propos de sa reconnaissance pour être là pour prendre soin de Harry, juste au cas où des sorts mystérieux se manifestaient par eux-mêmes. Peut-être qu'elle le pensait.

« Merde, tu ne devrais pas avoir à faire ça. » Dit Draco.« Harry, ne comprends-tu pas ça? Juste parce que tu es à Serpentard ne veut pas dire que tu es mauvais. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis mauvais? »

Harry marqua une pause, une faible ombre passant sur son visage. « Bien sûr que non. » Dit-il. « Mais… c'est différent pour moi. »

« Dis-moi. » Dit Draco.« Dis-moi en quoi c'est différent. »

Harry s'appuya contre les oreillers. Sylarana reposait immobile sur son torse. Draco remarqua qu'elle regardait Harry et pas lui. Harry lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait lui parler dans sa tête. Draco souhaita pouvoir espionner leur conversation.

« C'est comme ça. » Dit Harry tranquillement. « Tu ne fais pas parti de la famille de Connor et, bien, ton père était un mangemort - »

« Sous Imperium- »

« Pas sous l'Imperium. J'ai la preuve- »

Draco reconnut la tactique de diversion pour ce qu'elle était, et eu, alors, à sourire. « Très Serpentard de ta part, Harry. » Dit-il. « Changer le sujet de la première dispute pour une autre dispute. Mais je ne laisserai pas t'en sortir comme ça. Pas cette fois. Nous nous sommes disputés assez souvent à propos des activités de mon père. En revanche, nous n'avons pas clarifié le sujet ¨Connor¨. Maintenant, dis-moi en quoi c'est différent. »

« Je suis son frère. » Dit Harry. « Son _jumeau_. Ce serait trop simple pour les gens de nous comparer. Je veux être ordinaire. » Sylarana sembla dire quelque chose. Harry l'ignora ou, au moins, ne répondit rien que Draco put entendre. « Il est le Survivant. Il aura à rassembler et à diriger le monde des sorciers un jour. Il doit être placé plus haut qu'il ne l'est réellement. Et si je peux faire quelque chose pour que les gens pensent à lui comme à un héro, je le ferai. Si je peux faire quelque chose pour le protéger, je le ferai. Si je peux faire quelque chose qui me rend inférieur pour qu'il puisse être supérieur, je le ferai. » Lorsqu'il eut terminé, ses yeux brillaient, comme si il regardait quelque chose de sacré.

« Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à le faire. » Dit Draco.« Mes parents ne m'auraient jamais forcé à faire ça si j'avais eu un frère. » _Effroyable pensée. Imaginez si j'avais eu à partager mes jouets !_

_« _Peut-être, mais ton frère n'aurait pas été le Survivant. » Dit-il souriant si patiemment que Draco avait presque envie de le gifler. « Voilà la différence. La barrière que tu ne seras pas capable de traverser. Notre mère ne m'aurait jamais demandé ça si Connor avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ou encore s'il était important dans la guerre, mais pas de la façon qu'il l'est réellement. Mais il _est _la clé pour détruire Voldemort. Je le sais. C'est la vérité centrale de ma vie, Draco. Je vis pour le servir. » Il prit une profonde inspiration et scruta Draco soigneusement. « Tu ne comprends toujours pas. » Il ajouta un moment plus tard, « Je peux le voir dans tes yeux. »

Draco tremblait de rage et de dégoût. Bien sûr, si il criait tout ce qu'il ressentait, Harry se détournerait de lui simplement et peut-être que sa dernière chance pour passer les barrières de Harry serait perdue.

Il se força à parler calmement. « Bien sûr que je comprends. » Dit-il. « Je ne suis simplement pas d'accord. »

Harry lui sourit.« C'est parce que tu ne fais pas parti de la famille. »

« As-tu une réponse pour tout ? » Grogna Draco.

« Bien sûr. » Dit Harry. « Notre mère m'a entraîné à répondre aux personnes, en dehors de la famille, qui donneraient ce genre d'arguments, aux erreurs qu'ils commettraient et aux choses qu'ils pourraient dire pour me forcer à arrêter. Je les connais tous. Je sais les contrer. Si je peux vaincre mes propres doutes, alors je peux sûrement vaincre quelqu'un qui ne sait pas que je doute. » Pour un moment, il eut un regard pensif. « Elle ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait tant me convaincre de ne plus le faire. » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.« C'est la partie que je ne comprends pas. Peux-tu m'expliquer, Draco? Pourquoi quelqu'un s'en soucierait ? »

Draco émit un rire creux. _Je ne suis pas le seul qui ne peut comprendre quelque chose, Harry._

Mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils progresseraient beaucoup avec ce type de raisonnement. Il se tourna, à la place, vers quelque chose qu'Harry devrait, selon lui, savoir. « Sais-tu ce que ton frère à dit à propos de toi hier? »

Harry tourna sa tête vers lui comme une fleur recherchant le soleil, ses yeux plus ouverts et plus alertes qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, l'espoir enflammant son visage. Draco arrêta de respirer puis, se rappela qu'Harry ne le regardait comme ça que parce qu'il parlait de Connor.

La jalousie s'insinua en lui. Il n'avait jamais envié le Saint-Survivant comme ça auparavant. Pourquoi le devrait-il? Connor était un pur Gryffondor et cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait rien que Draco ne voulait envier.

_Excepté la loyauté de Harry. Je veux qu'il me regarde comme ça. Je veux qu'il fasse attention à moi parce que je suis son ami, pas uniquement parce que je parle de son frère. _

« Ça n'était pas positif. » L'averti Draco, lui donnant quelque chose pour excuser ce moment où il l'avait regardé si intensément.

« Je sais. » Dit Harry. « Après hier, ça ne pouvais pas l'être. Mais dis-moi. »

Draco ravala un autre haut-le-cœur. Harry accepterait les pires railleries de la part de son frère. Il se rapprocha de lui. « Il a dit qu'il te pensait toujours possédé. » Dit-il lentement. « Il a aussi dit qu'il n'y avait aucune autre raison pour que tu l'aie dépassé comme ça, en accédant au Vif d'or avant lui. Que pour que tu le déteste assez pour l'humilier et agisse contre lui à la place d'avec lui, il n'y avait qu'une explication, que tu sois encore possédé. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Cette fois, comme quelqu'un qui recevait la réponse à sa prière. Draco pensa qu'il devrait s'en aller. Il avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

« Ah. » Murmura Harry sous son souffle. « Cela veut juste dire que je dois essayer encore plus fermement. Je n'ai pas encore essayé assez. »

Draco se retourna.« Alors tout ça ne t'intéresse pas ? » Demanda-t-il.« Dis-moi, Harry, quelle est ta première réaction en entendant Connor dire ça ? De savoir que malgré tous tes efforts pour ne pas le trahir et le fait qu'il le sache, il continue de penser que tu l'as trahi pour gagner un simple match pour ta maison ? »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Peut-être que c'était la question. Peut-être que c'était le fait qu'il avait ressentit un vague d'émotion le moment d'avant et qu'il avait ainsi baissée sa garde. Peut-être que c'était juste pour l'espoir de voir un côté un peu plus normal d'Harry que Draco faisait tant d'efforts.

Mais, peu importe la cause, Draco était certain d'avoir vu de la rage dans le regard d'Harry pendant un moment.

Et puis, il n'y avait plus rien, c'était parti comme la foudre lorsqu'elle frappe. Harry secoua la tête. « Je suis en colère, bien sûr. » Dit-il sur un ton égal. « Mais je ne suis pas supposé ressentir ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Tenta Draco.

Harry le regarda patiemment, la tête penchée sur un côté. Cette vision rappela à Draco un Snape tentant d'expliquer une chose à un étudiant particulièrement stupide.

« Je ne le comprendrais pas. » Résuma-t-il, sentant une rougeur s'étendre sur ses joues.

Harry hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'autre, mais un grand crack retentit au milieu de l'infirmerie, surprenant Draco. Il se retourna pour trouver, de toutes les choses qu'il pensait voir là, un des elfes de maison des Malfoy se tenant aux pieds du lit de Harry. Les yeux de Dobby s'élargirent et il couina à la vue de Draco. Il leva une main dans l'intention de disparaître au plus vite.

« Reste Dobby ! » Dit Draco autoritairement. Les elfes de maison du manoir ne lui obéissaient pas exclusivement, mais lorsque ni son père ni sa mère n'était dans les parages, il était celui qui commandait.

Dobby abaissa sa main en tremblotant. Il regarda Harry et Draco tour à tour pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à se frapper la tête contre le sol durement. « Dobby est désolé ! » Sanglota-t-il. « Dobby était venu pour s'excuser et il a trouvé le jeune maître ici et Dobby ne - Dobby sais pas… »

Draco haleta abruptement et s'affaissa légèrement lorsque sa tête commença à résonner comme si une timbale avait été frappée près de son oreille. Harry s'était assis dans son lit. Sa magie s'élevait autour de lui. Dobby arrêta de parler et se mit à regarder autour de lui lorsque l'air se mit à se transformer en une cage de verre bleu. Il leva une main et sentit le verre sous ses doigts, il se retourna alors et regarda Harry.

« Monsieur Harry Potter, monsieur ? » Couina-t-il, toute trace de peur envolée. « Monsieur Harry Potter est - est comme ça ? »

« Je suis puissant, si c'est ce que tu veux dire. » Dit Harry avec une voix autoritaire. « Et maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as essayé de blesser mon frère. Je sais que tu as lancé ce cognard contre Connor hier, et maintenant que j'y pense, tu nous as probablement empêchés de traverser la barrière 9¾ aussi. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu pensais être en train de faire. Pourquoi tentes-tu de blesser Connor ? »

Dobby se remit abruptement à gémir et à sangloter, frappant sa tête et ses mains contre les parois de verre. Elle ne se brisa pas. Draco retira lentement ses mains de sa tête. Harry était déterminé maintenant, pas en colère. Draco pouvait se rapprocher et admirer l'ouvrage de la cage de verre. Il ne connaissait personne qui pouvait faire apparaître une cage de verre comme celle-là, surtout aussi soudainement, et surtout aussi résistant à la magie des elfes de maison. Il se demanda oisivement si Harry se rendait compte qu'il avait fait apparaître cette cage sans sa baguette, et, surtout, sans avoir prononcer un seul mot.

« Dobby ne peut pas le dire ! » Dit l'elfe de maison. « Dobby- Dobby ne peut pas laisser Monsieur Connor Potter être blessé, mais Dobby doit obéir à ses maîtres. Ses maîtres ne voudraient pas qu'il dise… »

Draco plissa les yeux. _Qu'est-ce que ce crétin d'elfe baragouinait ? _« Je suis ton maître dans cette pièce Dobby. » Dit-il. « Et je veux que tu me dises de quoi tu parles, tout de suite. »

Dobby se jeta sur le sol misérablement, agrippant ses oreilles et frappant sa tête sur le sol de pierre. Draco mit une main sur le bras de Harry lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci cherchait à s'approcher. L'elfe ne se blesserait pas sérieusement. Il ne serait pas autorisé à le faire. Il avait à parler à ses maîtres et il fallait qu'il soit en assez bon état pour le faire.

Dobby se redressa finalement en essuyant sa bouche et son nez dégoulinant sur ce qui lui servait de vêtement. Il regarda alors Draco dans les yeux, renifla et parla enfin.« Dobby - Dobby a entendu les maîtres parler de Monsieur Connor Potter. Dobby les a entendus dire que Monsieur Connor Potter serait en danger cette année à l'école. Le maître s'est en aller et est revenu avec un livre. Un livre _maléfique_. » Dobby frissonna. « Le maître l'a introduit dans l'école pour blessé Monsieur Connor Potter cette année. » Dobby releva ses yeux, devenus larges et implorants. « Alors Dobby a essayé de garder Monsieur Connor Potter en sécurité. Dobby est un _mauvais_ elfe. »

Draco le dévisagea, aussi choqué que si Dobby lui avait lancé un sort explosif. Un livre _maléfique_.

_Il ne peut pas parlé du journal dont Harry parlait, non? Pas celui qui l'a possédé…Cela ne peut pas être ça. Harry me détesterais pour toujours si…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et le vit lui faire un sourire narquois. Harry secoua la tête comme si il savait exactement où les pensées de Draco se dirigeaient.

« Ce livre vient bel et bien de ton père Draco. » Dit-il. « Il allait le mettre dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley à Fleury et Bott. Je l'ai pris à sa place. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était, mais je me doutais que c'était probablement maléfique. » Il haussa les épaules alors que Draco le fixait.« J'ai pris le risque. Je ne te blâme pas, Draco. Maintenant, vas-tu arrêter de me regarder comme si j'allais t'en vouloir à mort ? » Il se tortilla sous le regard intense de Draco, puis détourna le regard.

« Mon père t'a fait du mal. » Murmura Draco.

Harry tiqua. « Non, Draco, ne dis pas ça. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait ce que c'était. Si oui, pourquoi l'avoir donné à Ginny ? Ça aurait été plus logique de me le donner à moi ou à Connor en premier, vu que nous sommes ceux que Voldemort est le plus susceptible de vouloir posséder… »

Il s'arrêta de parler, et eu l'air aussi choqué que Draco l'avait été avant lui. Draco ne comprendrait pas correctement ce qu'il voulait dire.

_Le seigneur des ténèbres. Harry avait le seigneur de ténèbres dans sa tête, et c'est mon père qui lui a donné le bouquin qui lui en a ouvert l'accès._

Draco s'écroula par terre. Harry le regardait les yeux larges, puis il secoua une fois la tête.

« Je ne l'ai dit à personne,¨Murmura-t-il.¨ Ton père n'aura aucun ennui, Draco. Je te le promets. Je prend le risque. Je ne pense pas qu'il savait. »

« Le Maître savait que le livre était maléfique. » Offrit Dobby de sa cage avant de recommencer à se frapper la tête sur le plancher.« Dobby est mauvais. Dobby est un mauvais elfe. »

Draco détourna seulement la tête en direction de Harry. Il voulait de nouveau crier et pleurer, mais pour différentes raisons à présent. Son père avait mis Harry en danger, même s'il il savait comment il comptait pour lui, même après l'avoir écouté parler de lui tout l'été.

« Harry. » Haleta-t-il. « Je suis navré…Je dois - Je dois seulement penser à tout ça. »

« Draco, attends… »

Mais Draco ne l'écouta pas et sortit en courant de l'infirmerie. Sa tête et son cœur flottaient dans ce qui ressemblait à de la folie, et il éclata en sanglot lorsqu'elle prit le dessus. La seule chose de bien qu'il put entendre fut le craquement sonore qui lui indiqua qu'Harry avait laissé Dobby partir.

**§§§§§§**

Harry fixait l'endroit où Draco s'était trouvé quelques secondes plus tôt, et ferma ses yeux. _Ça ne s'est pas bien passé. _

_« Le garçon a besoin de savoir à propos de son père. » _Dit Sylarana alors qu'elle rampait sur le torse d'Harry vers sa tête et qu'elle déposa sa tête sur son menton. _« Il devrait savoir que son père est celui qui utilise les serpents pour accomplir ses desseins, et ce que sa loyauté coûte. »_

« Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le découvre comme ça. » Grommela-t-il. Harry se massa les tempes. Il avait mal à la tête, sûrement dû au manque de nourriture. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à choisir entre ses amis et sa famille. Tout cela ne serait simplement pas arrivé si je l'avais repoussé dès le début. Je… »

Sa voix s'étouffa soudainement. Les couleurs devinrent indistinctes puis se retirèrent de sa vue. Il entendit Sylarana lâcher un unique petit cri avant de se taire. Lorsqu'il voulu savoir où elle était, quelqu'un le repoussa mentalement.

_Là. Ça c'est mieux. _

Harry essaya de crier. Il connaissait cette voix. Tom Jedusor.

_« Tu n'es plus aussi fort sans ton petit serpent, n'est-ce pas ? » _Ronronna Jedusor. Lorsque Harry ferma brièvement les yeux, il pu voir le jeune homme devant le mur de pierre où il l'avait vu la première fois. Il souriait. Ses yeux brillaient et sa cape s'enroulait autour de lui comme un orage de puissance. Le pouvoir poignarda le mur et le sol sablonneux de sombres filaments. Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir longuement pour comprendre que ces filaments servaient à le contrôler. _Maintenant, j'ai attendu assez longtemps, je m'ennuie et je veux te faire un peu plus de mal. Allons s'amuser._

Harry se sentit se lever et commencer à avancer vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Jedusor rit et ajusta un peu les filaments de pouvoir qu'il tenait en main. Le pas d'Harry se modifia légèrement comme si il était un cheval qu'on tenait par les rennes.

Harry se battit. Il utilisa toute l'Occlumencie que Snape lui avait apprit contre Jedusorcréant des visions pour le distraire, l'assaillant de souvenirs pour lui faire relâcher un peu son pouvoir, mettre des rideaux sur de sombres parties de son esprit laissant ainsi Jedusor durcir sa poigne. Jedusor ignora ses maigres tentatives, puis, finalement, leva une main pour taire tout ça. La tempête d'image cessa immédiatement. Harry sentit une grande porte se refermée sur la partie de son cerveau qui savait pratiquer l'Occlumencie.

_« Je te connais, » _Dit Jedusor d'une voix ennuyée. « _J'étais dans ta tête pendant tout le temps que Severus Sape »_ il prononça c'est deux derniers mots vicieusement « _essayait de t'enseigner cet art mental. Lorsque j'aurai une emprise plus forte sur toi, lorsque je serai toi, là, j'attendrai avec impatience ces leçons et lorsqu'il ne s'y attendra pas, je l'attaquerai. _Jedusor » sifflait à ce moment là, Harry pensa que ses prochaines paroles pourraient être dites en Fourchelang. « _J'ai vu tes souvenirs, Harry. Snape est un traître et il va payer. Je jure qu'il va le payer. » _

Harry essaya une nouvelle fois de s'échapper, tentant d'appeler Sylarana. Elle ne répondait pas. _« Pense tu vraiment que je ne m'en suis pas occupé. Elle dort, de la même façon que je l'ai endormie la dernière fois. »_

Le monde d'Harry s'écoula intérieurement comme une étoile qui explose. « Ça veut - Ça veut dire que… »

_« Que c'est toi qui a pétrifié cette folle? Bien sûr. »_ Jedusor soupira. _« J'aurais pu la tuer, mais je pense que je préfère la façon dont je l'ai fait. » _Sa voix se fit abruptement coupante, sèche, faisant qu'Harry se tordit de douleur dans sa tête, mais pas dans son corps. Son corps était toujours en train de descendre des escaliers et de marcher au milieu des corridors, se cachant dans les coins sombres lorsque des élèves croisaient son chemin. « _Je veux te faire mal Harry, et pétrifier tes amis un par un est une bonne façon de te faire souffrir »_

_« _Je ne comprends pas. » Pensa Harry. Il ne pouvait pas gagner la lutte contre Jedusor, pas encore. C'était le moment de reprendre des forces et d'essayer de trouver une façon pour que cette possession puisse tout de même aider Connor. « Pourquoi me faire du mal à moi spécialement, pourquoi pas à mon frère? »

Jedusor se mit à rire, ce qui sonnait comme un dragon qui devenait fou. « _Je sais ce que tu es Harry. Comment penses-tu que j'ai été capable de me cacher dans ta tête.¨ _Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, puis ajouta impatiemment. ¨_Ta cicatrice, c'est un lien vers moi. C'est si calme. Comme à la maison. »_

_« _Je pourrais parler à Snape. » Dit Harry lorsqu'ils tournèrent l'embranchement menant au troisième étage. « Lui te fera partir. »

« _Non. » _Démentit Jedusor joyeusement. « _Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse. Il ne m'a jamais trouvé lorsqu'il me cherchait dans ta tête. Et il n'aura pas cette chance. Tu seras soupçonné cette fois Harry, que tu dises la vérité qu'ils ne croiront pas ou que tu te prennes à mon jeu… Je n'ai pas encore décidé lequel est le plus amusant par contre._

Alors je serai expulsé. » Rugit Harry. Ils avançaient rapidement à travers les couloirs du troisième étage à présent. Il se prépara mentalement à voir l'entrée de la chambre. Peut-être pourrait-il utiliser toutes ses forces à ce moment la et résister à l'ordre de l'ouvrir. « Je ne vous servirai plus à grand chose alors. »

Harry se tut lorsqu'une torche en flamme apparut dans le milieu de sa tête lui faisant mal. La douleur doubla brièvement, convergeant vers ce qu'il devina être sa cicatrice avant de s'arrêter totalement.

_« Je n'aime pas la rébellion. » _Dit Jedusor calmement, mais avec un ton dangereux. « _Et tu te rebelles Harry. Pourquoi, alors que tu es mien? Je vais pétrifier un autre de tes amis pour ça, Harry. Tu tourneras toute l'école contre toi, et ton frère le premier même si tu leurs dit la vérité. Possédé par Lord Voldemort? Qui te protégera après ça? Et là, lorsque je serai assez fort, tu me ramèneras à la vie. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? Des mois et des mois à attendre que quelque chose se passe alors que je reprends des forces. » _

Harry ne répondit pas. Cela compterait pour de la rébellion. Il se calma, respirant calmement et observant les coins de son esprit contrôlé par ces filaments sombres.

Il pensait avoir trouvé un indice. Il se prépara. Il devait savoir s'il n'y avait pas un autre endroit où Jedusor pouvait se cacher dans sa tête où Snape ne pouvait pas le trouver.

_« Navré, je ne peux pas te laisser voir cette partie_. » Dit Jedusor abruptement. Les couleurs devinrent si éclatantes qu'il dut fermer les yeux mentalement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se trouvait devant une grande flaque d'eau où une phrase écrite en rouge sang se reflétait : _Qui résiste à l'Héritier ? Lever devant lui et vous désespérerez revoir le jour._

Le corps de Neville Londubat gisait pas terre, immobile.

Les genoux d'Harry fléchirent et il agrippa sa tête dans ses mains. Son front brûlait. Ce fut le plus de liberté qu'Harry eut avant que Jedusor ne resserre sa poigne sur son cerveau.

_« Tu attendras ici jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un passe. » _Murmura Jedusor. « _Et j'espère que ce sera ton frère, mais je suppose que mes espoirs seront déçus_. » Il soupira. _« Pas la même occasion, je crois que je devrais te dire ce que je ferai à ton frère, lorsque je l'aurai en mon pouvoir… ou plutôt en ton pouvoir. Ce sera du pareil au même bientôt. » _

_« _Je t'emmerde! » Cria Harry. Il accepta la douleur qui lui parvint juste après. C'était mieux que ne rien faire. Il était toujours en train d'observer un coin vide de son esprit.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le corridor. Pour un moment, Jedusor se redressa dans la forme mentale que voyait Harry avant de secouer la tête.

« _C'est obligé de tomber sur lui_. » Murmura-t-il. « _Et je ne suis pas prêt à l'affronter. »_

Il plongea. Harry le regarda, le regarda s'en aller et relâcher le contrôle qu'il avait sur lui et au même moment Sylarana qui reprenait vie, sifflant furieusement. Harry s'écroula au sol, des larmes coulant abondamment sur ses joues.

Il entendit les pas tourner le coin, s'arrêter, puis courir vers lui. La personne s'agenouilla à côté de lui et lui tourna le visage. Harry se retrouva nez à nez avec Severus Snape.

La douleur de son front s'accentua. Jedusor était en train d'essayer de l'empêcher de parler, il le savait.

Harry continua de regarder Snape dans les yeux et se força à prononcer une phrase avant de laisser la douleur et les ténèbres l'envahir.

« Tom Jedusor est caché dans la boîte. »

**À suivre**


	14. Morose espoir

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Tigrou 19_

**Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**13; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :**Chaola

_**(le précédent chapitre fut traduit pas Doraline(excuse moi ma belle))**_

**&**

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**&**

**Note Urgente pour Hetachan et de Daiya **

**J'attends votre chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce 1er tome de ''Go with the tide'' et Mela12 pour son chapitre de réalization**

**Je n'arrives pas à vous joindre, surtout toi Daiya!**

**Et si quelqu'un a des nouvelles de ces deux personnes, **

**faites nous en part, ça serai trop sympa!!!**

**&**

Je suis désolé j'ai un grave problème de pc!

Jusqu'en décembre/janvier(date ou je pourrais m'en acheté un autre) les news se feront moins régulière!

Mais n'ayez crainte tous les chapitres sont sauvegardés !!!!

Onarluca

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 13 Un Morose Espoir**

Plus tard, Rogue se dit que tout aurai été différent si Draco ne l'avait pas trouvé avant qu'il puisse embarquer Harry dans son bureau.

« Professeur Rogue. »

Il se retourna, car le ton n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait. Il aurai pu ignorer les pleurs hystériques d'un enfant, ou une simple question innocente sur les devoirs de Potions. C'était moins important que de trouver un moyen de guérir Harry et de l'aider à contrôler Tom Riddle.

Mais Draco avait parlé avec ce ton froid et courtois d'un sorcier sang-pur, un ton que Rogue avait après très tôt à ne pas ignorer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il cligna des yeux. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir Lucius Malfoy en Draco – Lucius tel qu'il avait été la nuit où il avait aidé Rogue à s'initier chez les Mangemorts, Lucius la nuit où il avait expliqué la puissance et la gloire de leurs cause.

Rogue se retrouva avec l'envie de s'incliner. Ceci, bien sûr, ne fit que l'énerver encore plus. Il n'était plus jeune, et il n'était certainement plus un idiot.

« Draco. » Il donna à son ton un froid acerbe. Il ne pourrait peut-être jamais imiter lui-même Lucius Malfoy, mais il avait développé son propre type de glace pour blesser les gens qui lui demandaient des faveurs idiotes. « Comme tu peux le voir, je suis assez occupé- »

C'est à ce moment-là que Draco vit Harry. Son masque ne fit que se raffermir, ce que Rogue ne comprit pas. Il pensait que Harry et Draco étaient proches, du moins s'il en croyait les crises que Draco avait faite au début du semestre parce que Harry l'ignorait.

« Il a eu une nouvelle attaque, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il. « « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans sa tête. »

Rogue plissa les yeux. _Est-ce que cet idiot a raconté la vérité à tous les gens qui croisent son chemin _? « Cela ne te concerne pas, Draco, » dit-il. « Retourne tout de suite dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Tu es autorisé à dire à ceux qui le demandent que je serai indisponible pour le reste de la journée. » Il essaya de contourner Draco. Harry se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans ses bras, et le Locusta n'avait de cesse de siffler. Rogue ne voulait pas l'avoir enroulée autour de son cou une nouvelle fois, ce dont il ne doutait qu'elle ferait si elle estimait qu'il ne faisait pas son possible pour aider Harry.

« _Cela_ me concerne, » dit Draco. « Et emmènes-le dans tes appartements, et non ton bureau. Je viens avec toi. »

« Tu oses _me_ donner des ordres ? » Rogue fit volte-face. Harry était en danger, mais il ne pouvait laisser un tel manque de respect non puni. « Je n'hésiterai pas à donner une retenue. »

« Je dois donner un coup de cheminette à mon père, » dit Draco, son visage parfaitement calme. « Il est celui qui a donné le livre qui contient le Seigneur des Ténèbres à Harry. Et Harry n'a rien dit à personne. Il l'a _protégé_. » Il y avait une émotion intense dans sa voix, mais Rogue ne pouvait dire ce que c'était. « Mon père doit à Harry une dette d'honneur. Il va la payer, maintenant. »

Rogue plissa encore plus les yeux, ignorant le choc qu'il avait eu à cette nouvelle. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. « Penses-tu vraiment que ton père soit d'aucune aide pour retirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la tête de ce garçon ? »

« Pas pour ça, » dit Draco. « Pour les conséquences à long-terme. » Il se contenta de rester silencieux alors que Rogue le fixait, avant d'ajouter, avec une brutalité qu'il le rendait plus Mangemort que jamais, « Ca, et je veux voir ce qu'il a fait. »

Rogue décida qu'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à discuter. Harry remuait, sur le point de se réveiller. Ses barrières de culpabilité et de dégoût de soi s'élèveraient alors. Rogue voulait jeter un coup d'œil dans l'esprit du garçon pendant qu'il dormait pour voir si Riddle rodait toujours. « Très bien, » dit-il, et repris son chemin vers son bureau à grandes enjambées, murmurant au mur le mot de passe. Il s'ouvrit.

Draco le suivit dans la pièce et se dirigea immédiatement vers la cheminée. Rogue décida de ne pas regarder. Draco s'opposerai à Lucius et perdrai. Mais sa préoccupation devait rester Harry.

Il allongea le garçon sur le divan et pausa pour observer sa respiration. La cicatrice de Harry ressortait sur son front, sa forme générale perdue sous un mince filet de sang. Rogue siffla entre ses dents. _Une cicatrice maudite. Bien sûr. C'est ce qui doit donner cette connexion entre Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'enlever, mais au moins réduire la douleur_.

Il tendit un bras et posa sa main sur la tempe de Harry. Quand nécessaire, il pouvait utiliser la Legilimency sans contact visuel. Par la suite, cela lui causerai un mal de tête pendant un jour ou deux, mais c'était son prix à payer. Et à cet instant, il n'y avait aucun prix qu'il refuserai de payer pour être libérer de Tom Riddle. Rogue suspectait que, s'il partageait les souvenirs du garçon, il se rendrait compte de la trahison de Rogue. Lui-même était en danger.

« _Legilimens_, » murmura-t-il.

Il plongea dans un esprit bien trop immobile. Rogue regarda autour de lui, et eu un mouvement de recul. La réaction était une réaction de choc instinctif, de peur et de dégoût. Un moment plus tard, il pensa à la douleur que Harry devait ressentir. Il savait qu'il était en train de serrer les dents, un muscle sautant dans sa mâchoire.

Il se força à se séparer de ses réactions physiques. Il devait être totalement concentrer pour accomplir ceci.

Lentement, il avança. Autour de lui, les bords des toiles claquaient et se dénouaient sous un vent à l'odeur dégoûtante. Le Locusta était enroulé tout autour de l'esprit du garçon,comme un fil imprudemment brillant qui n'avait fait que s'enfoncer davantage depuis la derniere fois que Rogue l'avait regardé. Le centre plongeant des pensées de Harry restait le bloc solide de protection pour son frère, mais encore plus de toiles s'étaient tissées autour. Rogue pensait que c'était comme si des pensées s'étaient débattues pour s'enfuir, et que l'entraînement de Harry les avaient attachées.

Et la boîte était là.

A sa vue, Rogue frissonna. Ses serrures s'étaient agrandies, et il pouvait sentir la touche de magie noire sur les serrures qui n'appartenaient pas à Harry. Tom Riddle était passé par là. Il se cachait effectivement dans la boîte. Rogue s'arma de courage. Il devrait l'ouvrir de force.

« _Non_. »

La voix était froide, et partout, et touchait sa peau comme les rayons du soleil. Rogue se tourna. Le fil doré s'était avancé vers lui. Pour la première fois, il entendit la voix du Locusta couler sur lui.

« _Si tu ouvres la boîte maintenant, tu le détruiras. Tom Riddle attend. Il préférerai ne pas te combattre maintenant, mais ouvre la boîte et il le fera, désespérément. Au mieux, cela déchirera l'esprit de Harry. Au pire, Riddle gagnera le contrôle de la magie de Harry, et le possédera complètement_. »

Rogue le considéra, ou essaya de le considérer ; la pensée envoyait un long cri dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête. « Mais si nous laissons la boîte intact, alors Riddle pourra se cacher et prendre des forces. »

« _Je sais_. » Le Locusta se plaça devant la boîte, sa tête à moitié abaissée. « _Mais il n'y pas d'autre choix. Au moins maintenant Harry est vivant, et tant qu'il vit, il peut se battre._ » La voix prit un ton plat d'amusement. « _Tant qu'il m'a, il se _battra. » Sa tête se tourna à nouveau vers lui. « _Mais si tu cherches à ouvrir la boîte, tu casseras ses sauvegardes. Tu amènes Tom Riddle. Tu amènes les émotions que Harry avait cachées. Tu amènes les ténèbres_. »

Rogue n'aimait la façon dont elle avait prononçait le dernier mot. « Tu ne parles pas de magie Noire. »

« _Je parles des émotions laides de Harry qui sont moulées dans sa magie, et relâchées toutes en même temps, et sous le contrôle de Riddle._ » Le Locusta sonnait impatient. « _Penses à ça, Rogue, si tu veux._ »

Rogue expulsa une longue respiration saccadée. « Mais alors que suggères-tu de faire ? »

« _Demandes à Harry. C'est son esprit. Et il est en train de se réveiller, donc de toute façon il voudra te parler. _» Le Locusta baissa la tête et s'enroula autour de la boîte tel une deuxième serrure. « _J'empêcherai Harry de mettre d'autres émotions dans cette chose_. »

Les toiles autour de Rogue se contractèrent d'un coup, l'expulsant et il se retrouva à genoux. Il ouvrit les yeux. Harry le regardait, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle court. Il détourna la tête, son visage un masque de concentration, et laissa échapper un petit cri.

Rogue ne comprit pas ce qu'il dit ensuite, vu que c'était en Fourchelang, mais apparemment son Locusta ne fléchit pas et ne le laissa pas se débarrasser de ses émotions. La nouvelle tactique de Harry fut de se cacher. Il se recroquevilla dans le divan, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, ses mains croisées devant lui. Rogue pouvait entendre sa respiration rapide, entrecoupée de petits gémissements de désespoir et de souffrance.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez ce garçon ? »

Rogue fit volte-face. Lucius Malfoy était en train de sortir de la cheminée, époussetant sa cape et observant avec une lèvre légèrement retroussée, comme s'il dédaignait les appartements de Rogue juste par principe. Son regard se reposa sur Harry, et il fit un léger sourire.

« Ce qui ne va pas chez lui est le fait qu'il a le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête. »

Draco s'avança pour confronter son père, le visage portant toujours un masque de glace parfait. Lucius jeta un coup d'œil à son fils, puis le regarda pendant un long moment. Rogue ne vit aucun fléchissement ni curiosité dans son expression, mais il fronça les sourcils, ayant l'air d'un homme qui avait posé sa baguette quelque part et qui ne voulait pas utiliser un sort d'Attraction pour la retrouver.

« De quoi parles-tu, Draco ? » demanda Lucius. « Tu m'as amadoué avec une discussion sur une dette d'honneur, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais une dette d'honneur à un enfant qui ne peut même pas se contrôler. » Harry marmonna un autre gémissement, plus urgent, comme s'il répondait. Rogue se retourna vers lui et vit des larmes perlées sur son visage, se mélangeant avec un fin filet de sang qui venait probablement de la cicatrice.

Rogue hésita un long moment, puis expulsa un souffle d'irritation – envers lui-même, envers Harry, envers la situation – et s'avança pour passer ses bras autour du garçon. Le Locusta, étalé immobile sur l'épaule gauche de Harry, le frôla mais ne le mordit pas. Rogue, plus reconnaissant de ce geste qu'il ne devrait, s'installa dans le divan et mit Harry contre son torse.

« Chut, Harry, » dit-il doucement. « Tout va bien. Nous le combattrons. » Harry se tendit et essaya de se dégager. Rogue le tint plus fermement. Tant que le Locusta ne réagissait pas, il pensait que Harry n'était pas en danger de se blesser lui-même ou quelqu'un d'autre par ses actions. « Reste tranquille, » murmura-t-il, forçant l'affection, ou une parodie d'affection, dans sa voix. « Tu as besoin d'être réconforter. »

Harry se figea, bien que Rogue ne savait pas si c'était grâce sa voix, ce qu'aurait pu dire le Locusta dans son esprit, ou autre chose. Son souffle était toujours laborieux, et son cœur cognait contre le torse de Rogue, aussi rapide que celui d'un petit oiseau. Rogue dégagea avec douceur les cheveux du garçon de son visage, soulagé que la cicatrice ai cessé de couler. Les yeux de Harry étaient fermés avec force. Apparemment, il ne voulait plus jamais les ouvrir.

« La dette d'honneur, Père, est celle que tu as déclenchée lorsque tu as donné le livre à Harry, et qu'il n'ait rien dit à personne. »

Rogue releva la tête. Draco s'était placé entre Rogue et son père, ou plus précisément, entre Harry et son père.

Il tenait sa baguette.

Rogue plissa les yeux. Il comprenait très de ce qui était en train de se passer, mais si c'était ce qu'il pensait…

« Je ne vois aucun raison pour me tenir responsable de la fierté stupide d'un enfant, » dit Lucius. Maintenant, ses yeux ne contenaient aucune expression, sinon celle de l'ennui. Même le léger froncement de sourcils que Rogue avait vu, avait disparu. « Il aurait pu le dire à ses gardiens que je lui avait donné le livre, ou, plus précisément, que j'avais déposé le livre dans la chaudron de la jeune Weasley et qu'il avait choisi de le récupérer. J'aurais créé la tempête. Je ne crains pas le courroux des Potter. »

« Il a _choisit_ de ne pas le faire, » dit Draco. « Dumbledore est au courant pour sa possession par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry vous a toujours protegé. Pensez-vous vraiment que vous auriez pu faire face à Dumbledore, Père ? »

Lucius siffla doucement. « Draco, » dit-il, se déplaçant pour que son regard repose uniquement sur son fils. « Je ne tolérerais aucun manque de respect. »

Draco le fusilla du regard. Rogue n'avait jamais vu son élève aussi immobile, ses yeux si ouverts, ou son maintien aussi élégant. Sa voix ne craqua à aucun moment. « Ce n'est pas un manque de respect, Père. C'est une honnête vérité. Harry Potter a pris des risques pour accorder à la famille Malfoy sa protection et son patronage - »

« Patronage ? » Dans son choc, Lucius répéta le mot, puis referma sa bouche. Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues. Rogue se rappela vaguement qu'un tel tressaillement lui ferait perdre un pas dans une danse sang-pure. Comme pour confirmer ce fait, Draco fit un sourire aussi léger que le rougissement, aussi froid et distant que la lune.

« Oui, patronage, » dit-il, comme s'il savourait le mot. « Il vous a protégé de Dumbledore, Père. Il m'a protégé, d'abord de la baguette de Ron Weasley, puis de son propre frère. Le Survivant lui a ordonné de s'écarter, Père, et il ne l'a pas fait. Il a essayé du mieux qu'il pouvait pour éviter que je découvre que c'est vous qui lui aviez donné ce livre en premier lieu. Et savez-vous pourquoi ? » La tête de Draco se leva suffisamment pour que Rogue puisse voir son poux. Il battait lentement et sereinement, en contraste avec celui qui allait à toute allure dans sa poitrine.

Lucius secoua la tête, comme hypnotisé.

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me forcer à choisir entre mon ami et ma famille, » dit Draco, chaque mot tranchant. « Il voulait que je croie que vous étiez toujours honorable, que vous n'aviez pas mis un tel artefact noir entre les mains de quelqu'un qui ne vous avez jamais fait aucun mal – et qui de plus était mon ami. Il tient à mon bien-être, à mon sécurité, à ma lignée. » Il pausa. « Il a été un meilleur protecteur de notre honneur que vous, Père. »

Après ça, il y eut un long silence. Rogue se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder les deux Malfoy. Au lieu de ça, il tourna son attention vers Harry, caressant les cheveux du garçon et lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Il ne se laissa pas écouter les mots de réconfort. Il ne pourrait pas y survivre s'il les entendait.

Finalement, Harry se calma. Puis il parla, dans une voix tellement cassée par les pleurs et la rage que Rogue était surpris qu'il réussissait à parler.

« M. Malfoy. » Lucius le regarda. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous mettre au courant. Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas que les Malfoy soient endettés envers moi, et vous n'avez pas à satisfaire les revendications que Draco aurait pu vous soumettre. » Harry se pencha autour du cou de Rogue pour jeter un regard noir à Draco. « Laisse tomber, s'il te plaît, Draco. Je préférerai que tu choisisses ta famille. »

Draco secoua la tête. « Mon choix est déjà fait, Harry. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire. Tu as fait ton possible pour m'épargner et préserver l'honneur des Malfoy. Maintenant, je fais ce que je veux. » Il se tourna, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face à son père. « Et je veux récupérer l'honneur des Malfoy. »

Rogue vit le tir atteindre sa cible. La peau de Lucius blanchit autour de ses lèvres. Puis sur chaque joue une tâche de rouge apparue, et il inclina sa tête vers Harry.

« M. Potter, je suis désolé des inconvénients que vous avez pu subir à cause du livre, » dit-il. « Je jurerai sur le nom des Malfoy que je ne savais pas ce que c'était. J'ai reçu l'ordre de récupérer le livre dans une cachette et de m'assurer qu'il parvienne à Poudlard. Vous avoir autorisé à l'avoir révèles un niveau de négligence malséant pour un Malfoy, encore plus quand celui qui l'obtenu était un ami de mon fils qui nous as toujours traité avec bonté. Je vous supplie de me pardonner. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Vous ne me devez rien, M. Malfoy- »

« Mais au contraire, » interrompit Draco. « Harry, lorsqu'ils découvrirons une autre personne Pétrifiée, ce que je pense à du arriver vu l'état dans lequel tu es, alors ils essayeront de t'expulser. Mon père fait parti des gouverneurs de l'école. Il peut les en empêcher. » Draco leva les yeux vers son père. « Il peut les _persuader_ du contraire. »

Rogue retint sa respiration. Il avait peur que Draco n'ait été trop loin. Mais, après un long moment, Lucius sourit, puis s'agenouilla et serra son fils dans ses bras.

« Si quelqu'un doit me battre durant une danse, » murmura-t-il, « je préfère que cela soit mon fils. Bien _joué_, Draco. »

« Merci, Père, » dit Draco, lui rendant son étreinte. Rogue secoua la tête. Malgré qu'il se soit consacré, pendant un temps, à leurs idéaux lorsqu'il avait rejoint les Mangemorts, il trouvait toujours les familles sang-pures difficiles à comprendre.

« Maintenant, je vais rembourser ma dette d'honneur, » dit Lucius, inclinant sa tête vers Harry. « M. Potter. J'ai hâte de vous revoir, en d'autres… circonstances extrêmes. »

Rogue jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, certain que son visage refléterai l'horreur. Mais Harry souriait faiblement. « Merci, M. Malfoy, » dit-il. « Je ne vous tient pas responsable pour le journal, vous savez. Je savais où allait votre loyauté lorsque je suis devenu ami avec votre fils. »

Et il ne tenait probablement pas Lucius pour responsable, pensa Rogue. Il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il y avait des moments où Harry se comportait plus un sang-pur que Draco. _Par contre aujourd'hui_, pensa-t-il, son regard allant et venant entre les deux garçons, _je pense qu'ils sont au même niveau_.

Lucius hocha la tête lentement, les yeux plissés et distants. « Draco m'a dit que vous étiez un Fourchelang, » dit-il abruptement. « Est-ce vrai ? »

Harry ferma les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait, et commença à siffler. L'instant d'après, son pull remuait, et son Locusta passait sa tête à travers le col, lui sifflant en retour.

Les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent un peu plus. Rogue le regarda évaluer le serpent, et su que cette fois il comprenait son vieil ami et ennemi. Lucius avait été un Serpentard bien avant d'être un Mangemort. Il respecterait le don de Fourchelang, le trouverait fascinant…

_Serait attiré_ ? pensa Rogue alors qu'il observait les yeux de Lucius suivre la langue fourchue du Locusta. _Peut-être_.

Lucius hocha la tête une fois. « J'attendrai avec impatience d'observer vos exploits par la suite, M. Potter, » dit-il, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il partit par poudre de cheminette toujours sous le regard de Rogue, et les flammes tournèrent au vert un moment autour de lui. Draco le regarda partir, la tête haute et le cou droit.

Puis il se tourna, s'avança et essaya de retirer Harry de l'étreinte de Rogue. Ce dernier le laissa faire avec contentement. Il aiderai Harry, pour leurs biens, celui de l'école et de la guerre, mais ce n'était pas son rôle de faire des câlins à des petits garçons qui avaient Tom Riddle dans la tête. Draco, serrant Harry contre lui et restant immobile tant que le brun ai renoncé et le serrai en retour, était un bien meilleur choix.

Draco croisa le regard de Rogue par-dessus la tête de Harry. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda-t-il. Une de ses mains reposait sur la nuque de Harry, ses doigts s'entremêlant avec les cheveux du brun. Rogue se demanda un moment si Draco se rendait compte combien son geste était possessif.

« Nous devons trouver un moyen de combattre Tom Riddle, » dit Rogue, après s'être éclairci la gorge. « Il se cache dans la boîte qui se trouve dans la tête de Harry, celle qui Harry a utilisé pour y stocker ses émotions fortes. » Il questionna un moment la sagesse de parler de ça devant Draco, mais les garçons avaient partagés bien des choses durant les dernières minutes qu'il aurait trouvé bizarre de ne pas parler franchement. Et Draco ne pouvait pas aider s'il n'avait pas d'informations précises. « Nous ne pouvons ouvrir la boîte sans relâcher Riddle, qui nous combattra, et nous par la même occasion, son serpent m'en a assuré, détruiront sa santé mentale. »

« Ce choix n'est plus possible, donc, » dit Draco, d'un ton qui montrait que, autant qu'il était concerné, cela n'avait jamais était une option. « Donc, que pouvons-nous faire d'autre ? »

Rogue se reposa sur le dossier et joignit ses doigts. « J'ai appris à Harry l'Occlumency, » dit-il. « Nous pourrions essayer de construire des boucliers dans son esprit, pour contenir Riddle. Mais j'ai peur qu'ils ne résisteront pas longtemps. Et nous ne pouvons ni détruire la boîte de peur de ce qu'il pourrai arriver, ni vider la boîte un souvenir à la fois, ce que je préfèrerai. J'ai peur que Riddle essaye d'empêcher cela. » Il se rappela ce qu'avait dit le serpent, et frissonna. _Je ne peux combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, jeune ou pas, dans la tête de Harry, s'il a accès à toutes ou même quelques unes parties de Harry_.

« Ces options sont impossibles, aussi, alors, » dit Draco, d'un ton nullement découragé. « Que nous reste-t-il ? »

« Devenir assez fort pour le combattre. »

Harry avait soulevé sa tête et finalement avait commencé à se retirer de l'étreinte de Draco. Ce dernier hésita, puis laissa retomber ses bras. Harry se retourna, ses mains serrés devant lui, son visage à moitié couvert du sang venant de sa cicatrice.

Ses yeux étaient furieux, avec cette sorte de rage profonde et déterminée que Rogue savait que Harry mettait d'habitude dans sa boîte. Il respira profondément. Harry était effrayant, mais pas autant que Riddle, et s'il pouvait contempler l'un sans s'évanouir, alors il pouvait faire face à l'autre.

« Je sais ce qui doit être fait, » dit Harry à Rogue. « Je ne sais pas _comment_ le faire. Mais vous m'apprendrez, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rogue releva la tête. « Je vous apprendrais. Je ne verrais _pas_ le retour de Voldemort. Il entendit Draco hoqueter doucement, et se demanda si c'était sa déclaration finale de sa loyauté ou parce qu'il avait prononcé le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'en fichait. Pour le moment, il ne voyait rien d'autre que les yeux de Harry, la furie s'y reflétant, et le besoin de répondre à cette furie.

Il se trouva en train de se rappeler les talents de Harry en Potions, sur son balai, en sorts défensifs. Harry les avait tous bien utilisés, mais sans aller aussi loin qu'il aurait pu, parce que son attention se trouvait toujours autre part, sur son jumeau. La même chose s'était passée pour l'Occlumency ; même s'il savait que c'était important, il avait passivement résisté aux leçons, pensa Rogue, car il ne pouvait pas les appliquer immédiatement pour sauver son frère.

Maintenant Harry savait qu'il devait vaincre Tom Riddle, mourir, ou devenir l'ennemi de son frère…

Rogue sentit un espoir morose et fort s'emparer de lui autour du cœur et commencer à serrer.

« A ce moment-là, je sais comment le faire, » dit Harry. « Tout d'abord, Professeur, pouvez-vous entourer la boîte d'un bouclier qui empêcherai Riddle de savoir ce que nous faisons ? » Ses yeux froids et durs. « Je ne veux pas qu'il sache ce que nous faisons. »

« Je peux essayer, » dit prudemment Rogue. « J'étais meilleur à l'Occlumency qu'il ne l'était à la Legilimency, ou sinon je n'aurai pas survécu. Mais vous réalisez qu'il pourrait être en train de nous écouter en ce moment même, et donc connaître le plan ? »

« Faites-le, » répondit Harry.

« Me faites-vous confiance à ce point ? » demanda Rogue, sans pouvoir sans empêcher.

« Je ne vous fait pas du tout confiance, » répondit franchement Harry. « Mais je sais que cela doit être fait. C'est pour Connor. Il est la seule raison pour laquelle j'accepte de faire quelque chose comme ça, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'irai pas me livre à Dumbledore. Ce dernier voudrai me faire interner à Ste Mangouste pour ma propre sécurité. » Harry secoua la tête. « Ma sécurité est moins importante que celle de Connor. »

Rogue remarque que Draco semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose avant de se retenir. Il arqua un sourcil. _Ce garçon a déjà montré une loyauté envers un Serpentard, envers une autre personne que son frère. Je me demande s'il l'a remarqué ?_

Mais, en ce moment, la chose important à faire était ce que Harry demandait, donc Rogue croisa son regard et entonna, « _Legilimens_. »

Quelques instants plus tard, il était de retour au milieu de toiles pourrissantes et volantes au vent, mais cette fois Harry était avec lui, l'entraînant, ouvrant les barrières qui se seraient normalement dressées sur le chemin de Rogue. Rogue le regarda faire alors qu'il nageait vers la boîte et se préparait à élever les boucliers. Harry semblait avoir accepté, finalement que l'art de l'Occlumency était tout en mouvement et pas en immobilité. Les toiles dansaient presque sous le vent de sa puissance, et ce même vent monta derrière Rogue et le pressa à parcourir les dernières brassées jusqu'à la boîte.

_Ce garçon sera un Occlumens naturel, s'il y met du sien_, pensa Rog alors qu'il posait ses mains sur la boîte. _Et il le deviendra, s'il pense que cela sauvera son frère_.

Il avait fait beaucoup d'erreurs, Rogue devait l'admettre, mais aucune plus profonde que d'essayer d'utiliser Harry contre sa loyauté envers Connor. Cela ne cassera pas. Rogue se souviendrai à l'avenir.

Il commença le bouclier.

Il a été un Mangemort, puis un espion, et résultat il pouvait sans risque dire qu'il connaissait Voldemort mieux que personne de vivant. Dumbledore pourrai s'en rapprocher, mais il faisait trop parti de la Lumière. Il aurait pu rivaliser Voldemort en magie Noire ; il avait choisi de ne pas exercer sa puissance dans cette direction.

Alors que Rogue, lui, s'était délecter des sorts d'une force que son Seigneur lui autorisé, avait inventé plusieurs potions qui avait réjoui Voldemort, et tout cela dans le but de faire mal.

Il savait quoi mettre dans ses boucliers.

Il tissa les souvenirs de Harry pleurant sur le divan, le visage couvert de sang. Il y inclut l'agonie qu'il avait vue sur le visage de Harry durant les moments précédant son inconscience causée par Riddle, alors qu'il murmurait ceci Riddle était dans la boîte. Il se rappela, délibérément, le sentiment d'impuissance qui avait assailli Harry lorsque son Locusta l'avait empêché de gérer ses émotions comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

Le serpent, toujours enroulée autour de la boîte, siffla. Rogue faillit s'arrêter. Mais alors elle redevint silencieuse, et regarda les souvenirs tourner autour les uns des autres et s'assembler.

Maintenant le plus difficile était arrivé. Rogue travailla vite mais délicatement, ne se permettant pas de faillir, sa magie répondant à son esprit au moment même où une pensée naissait. Il tissa des fils du bord des souvenirs, les liant ensemble, utilisant pour modèle les toiles déjà présentes dans l'esprit de Harry. Pour que Riddle ne devienne pas suspicieux après avoir vu et revu le même souvenir, Rogue y mit des variations, des images similaires d'un Harry en peine et en agonie qui contenterai et fascinerai le sadisme de Voldemort. Il arrangea les fils les uns derrière les autres. Ils apparaitraient au ralenti, donnant à Riddle un sens du temps qui passe et Harry était toujours aux mains de l'angoisse et la terreur de la possession.

Rogue tissa un nuage final de brouillard en tant que bouclier entourant tout le reste, et en tant que précaution de dernière minute. Si Riddle réussissait à s'échapper des liens de Harry et du serpent, le brouillard le désorienterai et leur donnerai au moins quelques moments de répit.

Rogue mis en place les fils, admira un moment son travail, puis mis déploya le bouclier.

Des images de Harry souffrant commencèrent à défiler devant la boîte. Rogue ferma les yeux, épuisés, et se laissa tomber hors de l'esprit du garçon.

Il devait être plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait, car il resta inconscient un moment. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, les garçons débattaient calmement.

« … peux pas aller aussi bien que tu ne parais. » C'était Draco.

« Bien ? » La voix de Harry contenait quelque chose que Rogue n'avait jamais entendu chez lui auparavant, quelque chose qui aurait presque pu être de l'humour. « Bien sûr que je ne vais pas bien. Mais je peux mettre ça de côté, Draco. Je le dois. Je dois me concentrer sur Connor, à l'aider, à le protéger et à le sauver. Quand – quand je peux m'effondrer, je te promet, je le ferai. Lorsque j'aurai expulser Riddle de ma tête. » Il fit un son moitié reniflement, moitié sanglot. « Je n'ai plus la boîte pour mettre mes émotions. »

« Ce n'est pas assez, » exigea Draco, et Rogue ouvrit les yeux pour voir le garçon bouger devant lui. « Professeur Rogue, » dit Draco, « y a-t-il un moment pour que vous puissiez me connecter à l'esprit de Harry ? Pouvez-vous me laisser surveiller la boîte ? Puis-je aider de _quelque façon que ce soit_ ? » A ce moment, Draco se comportait plus comme un enfant que dans la dernière heure.

« Vu que tu n'es pas un Occlumens, cela demandera une profonde confiance – » commença Rogue.

« J'ai confiance en Draco, » le coupa Harry.

Rogue ne se comprit pas du tout, mais cette déclaration lui donna de l'espoir. Il s'assit et loucha vers Harry. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard. Ses émotions étaient claires dans ses yeux, peur et résignation avec cette furie inflexible et cette détermination par-dessus, et Rogue entrevit à ce moment d'un futur possible.

C'était _seulement_ un aperçu, et il se dit de ne pas y croire. Harry essayera probablement d'utiliser la boîte, par simple habitude. Riddle était puissant, et ils ne pouvaient ne pas gagner. S'ils gagnaient cette bataille, il y en aurait des centaines d'autres à gagner.

Mais Rogue vit, dans cet aperçu, quelque chose de plus grand et plus glorieux qu'un monde sans Voldemort, ou même qu'une meilleure réputation pour la maison de Serpentard. Il vit le monde sorcier en entier changé, transformé en quelque chose de meilleur. Il vit, pour une fois, un sorcier puissant qui pouvait courber sa force pour améliorer les choses grâce à toute sa volonté, et non pas fracturer et changer ses idéaux en un règne de terreur, ou le camoufler par des énigmes et parler de sacrifice.

Cela lui donna de l'espoir. Cela brisa certaines parties de son cœur qu'il pensait n'existait plus.

_Cela te fait passer pour un idiot blablatant_, se dit Rogue, et hocha légèrement la tête. « Il y a un moment pour que je puisse lier M. Malfoy à votre esprit, et moi-même également, » dit-il. « La boîte aura donc trois gardiens, en comptant ton serpent et nous-mêmes – »

« Quatre, » dit doucement Harry. « Je sais que cela sera dur, mais je le _ferai_. »

Rogue détourna la tête. Il finirai par montrer une émotion entièrement embarrassante s'il continuait à regarder Harry.

« Quatre, » acquiesça-t-il, la voix cassée, et ils penseraient certainement qu'il était sarcastique, n'est-ce pas ? Il se leva. « Il y a une potion à préparer ainsi que le lien mental. Je suggère que vous alliez tous les deux vous reposer. Restez ici. Nous ne dirons rien au Directeur sur tout ceci, je suppose ? »

« Non, » acquiesça Harry. « Il ne nous laisserai pas faire. Et, Professeur Rogue ? »

Rogue se retourna et le regarda. Ces yeux verts le transperçaient une nouvelle fois.

« Merci, » dit Harry.

Oui, pensa Rogue, les problèmes se seraient résolus différemment s'il avait amené Harry dans son bureau et si Draco ne l'avait pas arrêté.

Mais, il était disposé à penser alors qu'il essayait de ne pas ressentir de l'espoir, que cela s'était terminé d'une meilleure manière.

À suivre


	15. Payer le joueur

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : _Lightning on the Wave_**

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Tigrou 19_

**Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**14; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :**Chima

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**&**

**Note Urgente pour Itsukiclair : **

**J'attends ton chapitre pour pouvoir clore, **

**ce tome **

**Merci ma belle!**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture tous le monde!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 14 : Payer le Joueur**

**-**

Au moment où Harry se dit qu'il était prêt quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bureau de Snape.

En fait Il ne l'était pas, pas vraiment. Il pouvait sentir Sylarana bouger là où elle tenait la boîte, et les présences distantes et bienveillante de Draco et Snape. Tous deux avaient les yeux braqués sur la porte. Harry était vaguement surpris de remarquer qu'il ne pouvait faire la différence entre leurs émotions. Il supposait que Draco devait être proprement énervé, mais Snape l'était presque autant. Harry ne pensait pas que leur irritation vienne de la même source.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, la gorge le picotant toujours a cause de la potion qu'il avait avalée et qui le liait à Draco, puis il approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.

Le Professeur McGonagall se tenait là, les yeux braqués plus haut que sa tête et sa bouche ouverte comme si elle allait dire quelque chose. Puis elle baissa son regard, et une expression de franche surprise balaya son visage avant de se figer. Harry la regarda et attendit.

Les regrets tambourinèrent dans sa tête. McGonagall avait été gentille avec lui quand toute sa Maison le suspectait d'être mauvais. Cela allait changer, maintenant. Maintenant, un de ses Gryffondors avait été Pétrifié.

McGonagall ne dit rien au sujet de Harry qui serait l'incarnation du mal. Elle dit juste, « M. Potter. Cela m'ôte l'ennuie de la recherche. J'allais demander à Severus s'il vous avait vu. » Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Snape, trop rapidement pour qu'Harry puisse y lire quoi que ce soit. « Le Directeur veut vous voir immédiatement. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je pense qu'il le doit, professeur McGonagall. » Il se fusilla lui-même du regard lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Etait-elle obligée d'être si haletante, comme s'il avait peur de ce que Dumbledore pouvait lui faire ?

_Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur de ce qu'il fera_, dit Draco, sa voix semblant venir du côté gauche du crâne d'Harry. _Mon père va s'occuper de tout_. La force de conviction de sa voix fit sourire Harry.

Le professeur McGonagall lui lança un regard curieux alors qu'elle l'escortait vers le hall, Draco et Snape restant derrière. Harry suspecta que le libre cours exceptionnel de ses émotions sur son visage y était pour quelque chose.

_Quoi ? Est-elle surprise de me voir ressentir quelque chose ?_

Il calma son irritation. Cela demandait un effort, bien plus que cela n'en demandait lorsqu'il pouvait utiliser la boîte, et l'irritation restait juste sous la surface, comme si quelqu'un lui parlant brutalement la ferait sortir à nouveau.

_Est-ce que d'autres personnes ressentent ça _tout le temps

La pensée le fit se sentir un peu nauséeux, et pendant un moment il n'entendit pas la question que le professeur McGonagall lui posait.

« … dois demander si vous étiez avec le professeur Snape durant l'heure dernière, Harry, » dit-elle à la fin.

Harry toussota et se focalisa sur elle. Son expérience était encore parsemée de longues traînées émotives, et le ressentiment en faisait partie. Il se força à se calmer de nouveau. Cela ne devrait pas faire aussi mal lorsqu'il sera devant Dumbledore, a cause de tout ce qu'il n'appréciait pas chez le Directeur qui avait promis et failli à le sauver. « Oui, madame, j'y étais. »

Le professeur McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Ils étaient dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du Directeur, remarqua Harry, mais personne n'était avec eux. Le professeur McGonagall soupira et s'agenouilla devant lui. Harry se raidit, prêt à décamper si elle semblait vouloir lui jeter un sort a cause de ses actes.

« M. Potter, » dit-elle doucement, « est-ce que le professeur Snape vous a fait quelques chose ? Vous semblez… bizarre. Patraque. Pas vous-même. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Non, madame. » _Sauf si vous voulez parler du petit problème des boucliers à douleur construits autour de la boîte dans ma tête ; sans parler du fait de créer une potion et un lien pour que Draco dans ma tête, et puis y laisser un peu de son attention pour faire tenir les boucliers_. Il ravala un petit rire idiot qu'il suspectait de pouvoir tourner en un renversant rire hystérique s'il le laissait sortir. Alors il s'arrêta. Cette pensée était inattendue. Harry ne pouvait se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait ri.

Le professeur McGonagall le regarda un long moment, puis acquiesça, troublée. « Si vous le dîtes, M. Potter, » dit-elle en se redressant, « je pense que je peux vous croire. »

Harry grimaça. Il aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, sur tout le monde. Elle était gentille avec lui. Elle semblait sage, et pas seulement lorsqu'il était question de Métamorphose. Elle pouvait l'aider.

Mais son aide consisterait certainement à le presser à faire confiance au Directeur et d'accepter sa présence sa la tête, et Harry n'en avait pas l'intention. Il faisait confiance à Sylarana et Draco. Il n'avait pas confiance en Snape, mais il savait que l'homme était nécessaire pour maintenir les boucliers. Le Directeur, il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour suivre le programme qu'ils avaient prévu c'est a dire garder tout ça en sûreté et secret et d'essayer de faire sortir Riddle de la tête d'Harry. Dumbledore était trop imprévisible, et Harry n'avait pas encore trouvé ce qu'était son ultime but.

Il était si absorbé par cette pensée qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient arrivés à la statue, ni qui attendait là, jusqu'à ce que le professeur McGonagall dise, « M. Potter, » d'une voix sèche. Harry leva les yeux.

Connor rôdait au pied de la gargouille, le visage rouge d'avoir sursauté pendant un moment avant que cela ne se change en prudence circonspecte.

Harry aurait voulu regarder calmement en arrière, ou avec ennui, pensa-t-il, implorer Connor de le croire, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Maintenant son cerveau filait à toute allure et brûla d'une colère frisant l'envie de crier et de lancer des choses.

_Comment peux-tu te méfier de moi comme ça ? Je suis ton frère. Tu avais juré de me faire confiance quand j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard et quand je t'ai montré que j'étais un Fourchelangue. Et tu te détournes de moi au moment où l'ami de notre pere fait quelque chose de mal et quand je refuse de laisser Ron blesser mon ami. Pourquoi, Connor ? Quelle est cette chose qui te fait éclater de rire ? Je ne sais pas, et c'est _mal_, et ça _fait _mal…_

Il arrêta le flot de ses pensées quand il remarqua que Connor reculait devant lui. Son frère avait sorti sa baguette avant que le professeur McGonagall dise, « M. Potter ! C'en est assez. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? »

« Je dois voir le Directeur, professeur McGonagall, » dit Connor, semblant vouloir regarder furieusement Harry et non le défier aussi calmement. « Il y a eu une autre Pétrification. Neville, cette fois. »

« Oui, M. Potter, je suis au courant, » dit McGonagall. « J'amenais votre frère voir le Directeur, justement. »

Le visage de Connor s'éclaira comme le lever du soleil. « Alors il l'a fait ? » demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'avais raison ? »

_Tu avais raison, Connor, et tu ne l'as pas mérité. Tu ne l'as jamais mérité. Toutes ces fois où je…_

Harry éteignit le flot de ses pensées une nouvelle fois et les réduisit à un autre flot de lave caché sous une croûte, effrayé de la tournure qu'elles prenaient. Son frère faisait une erreur. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait fait des erreurs toute sa vie, alors qu'Harry aurait voulu crié s'il décidait de parler juste là. En fait, Le jugement de Connor était plus clair que celui de la plupart des enfants de son âge. Harry pouvait imaginer d'autres frères se tourner le dos au moment où ils découvraient que le frère était un Fourchelangue.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de te sentir comme ça, _se dit-il_. Jamais. La colère est une chose, l'irrationalité en est une autre._

« Berlingots à la menthe », dit McGonagall à la statue qui s'effaça. Harry la suivit vers la cage d'escalier. Il respirait doucement maintenant. Il pouvait le faire jusqu'en haut. Il pouvait compter les pierres des murs, et regarder la manière dont les robes du professeur voletaient devant lui, et il pouvait ignorer Connor.

Puis Connor parla encore.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, professeur McGonagall, » dit-il, de la voix d'un professeur réprimandant un élève pour un oubli. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que j'avais raison ? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'il est le prochain Lord Noir ? » Il hocha la tête. Harry vit ça comme un aperçu d'un mouvement flou à la périphérie de son regard. « Je le savais. Personne ne pouvait avoir tous ces traits mauvais par coïncidence. Être réparti à Serpentard et être Fourchelangue, peut-être, mais pas se tenir contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »

Le flot de sa rage fut instantané. Cela n'aidait pas que ni Sylarana, ni Snape ou Draco, pensant que la sensation de leurs présences s'étaient fanées avec la distance, approuvent le flot.

Harry se retourna et regarda furieusement Connor. Cette fois, Connor sursauta et se tut. Puis il eut un sourire en coin et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose.

« _Silencio_ », lui dit sèchement Harry. Connor sursauta une fois de plus et mit sa main devant sa bouche. Son gémissement – ce qui était apparemment un gémissement – ne fit aucun son, bien sûr. Harry recula et appuya son épaule contre le mur, sans jamais détourner les yeux de son frère.

Ce n'était pas assez. Il voulait utiliser sa magie d'une autre façon, ou peut-être ses poings, pour blesser Connor autant qu'il avait blessé Harry cette semaine.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il y avait un professeur ici avec lui, un professeur qui le regardait étrangement.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous pouviez pratiquer la magie sans baguette, M. Potter, » dit-elle.

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de révéler ça, mais c'était fait maintenant, et il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Il regarda alors son frère, et respira. La honte ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur lui. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée, mais ce ne saurait tarder. Il avait eu tord d'utiliser sa magie contre son frère de cette manière. Il aurait eu tord de l'utiliser contre n'importe quel élève sans raison, mais spécialement contre le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, celui qu'il avait juré de protéger. Il le savait. Très bientôt, il allait expérimenter le visage rouge et les bégaiements d'excuses qui étaient la conséquence naturelle d'un tel acte.

_Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, _se rassura-t-il_. Mais ça arrivera._

McGonagall parlait. « Dis points pour Serpentard pour avoir ensorcelé un camarade, M. Potter, » dit-elle finalement. « Et dix points pour Gryffondor pour accuser un camarade sans preuve, M. Potter. _Finite Incantatem_. »

Connor laissa échapper un soupir lourd de colère et resta à fixer Harry pendant un moment. Harry se contenta de jeter un regard en arriere . Il ne pensait pas que son frère sache comment accepter une attaque aussi ouverte. Bien sûr, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas non plus comment accepter le fait qu'Harry se défende contre lui un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, cela ne ferait que rendre les choses un peu plus difficiles.

_Je ne me défendais pas contre lui, _pensa Harry_. Je l'ai trahi._

Son esprit était très étrange à cet instant. Il semblait croire cette ligne de raisonnement et la rejeter en même temps. Il pouvait sentir son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles. Il pouvait entendre les sifflements mentaux de Sylarana, se changer en un fredonnement. Il pouvait sentir sa magie, tourbillonner autour de lui avec exaltation.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait argumenter le fait qu'il ait trahi Connor. Le long entraînement disait qu'il l'avait fait bien sûr, et il savait que Connor allait écrire à leur mère le plus tôt possible pour le lui dire, et que Lily écrirait à Harry, et qu'il se sentirait écraser en lisant la lettre. Il savait que tout cela allait arriver, et avant, cette vision l'avait toujours fait reculer et demander pardon.

Cela n'arrivait pas aujourd'hui. Oh, sans doute ressentirait-il la honte et le désappointement en temps voulu, mais ce sera plus tard. Pour l'instant, il savourait l'incertitude qui traversait le visage de Connor.

« Retournez à la Tour de Gryffondor, M. Potter, » dit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix lasse. « Je viendra vous parler plus tard. »

Connor se détourna et partit au pas de course, le dos droit et la tête haute. Harry le regarda partir. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas si cela serait une insulte ou un cri de réconciliation, alors il garda le silence.

« Par ici, M. Potter. »

Le professeur McGonagall le mena dans les escaliers. Harry marcha avec elle, et écouta sa magie chanter. Il avait pensé qu'il était la victime de pensée étranges cet été, quand les exercices que Snape lui avait donné à faire donnaient à sa magie une force et une motivation qui, il en était certain, n'avaient jamais existées.

Maintenant il pensait que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Il avait agi sans la boîte, et sa magie bougeait autour de lui comme une nuée d'oiseaux chantants, le caressant de leurs plumes brûlantes. Harry savait que cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose, mais pour le moment il voulait en profiter.

« Ah, mon cher garçon, » dit Dumbledore. Il était assis derrière son bureau quand ils entrèrent, et il se pencha dessus, souriant gentiment, lorsqu'il les vit. « Minerva, laissez-nous, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrai parler à M. Potter seul. »

Harry releva la tête. Il pouvait sentir le léger souffle de magie qui accompagnait ses mots, séparant brièvement ses cheveux comme une lame acérée. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisque c'était dirigé vers McGonagall, mais il était intéressant de savoir que le Directeur doive s'assurer que la Directrice des Gryffondors ne resterait pas.

McGonagall ferma la porte derrière elle, et Dumbledore reporta son attention sur Harry.

_Il est un Legilimens trop puissant pour que tu puisses lui dissimuler tes pensées, _l'avisa Sylarana_. Baisse légèrement la tête. Il cherchera de la honte. Tu peux feindre ça._

_Ou pas_, ajouta Harry. La honte attendait là, ainsi qu'une autre de ces émotions qu'il pouvait atteindre et retirer de son esprit. Il pensa qu'elle aurait dû être là plus tôt quand il s'était confronté à Connor. Il était honteux que Riddle ait réussi à conquérir une telle emprise dans sa tête, qu'il n'ait pas été assez fort pour résister. Il avait été entraîné à se battre contre Voldemort depuis qu'il était enfant. Il avait perdu la première bataille, ou peut-être la seconde si on comptait l'année précédente. C'était une chose dont on pouvait être honteux.

Il sentit une rougeur chauffer ses joues, et la honte le frappa, ainsi qu'il la ressentait à cet instant. Harry grimaça. Pourquoi Riddle le tenait-il si facilement ? Était-ce parce les ressemblances entre lui et Voldemort étaient plus profondes qu'un simple partage de dons des Ténèbres ?

_Je voudrai que tu cesses de penser que le Fourchelang est mauvais, _se plaignit Sylarana dans sa tête_. Je ne suis pas habituée à être à être laissée en arrière, méprisée et ignorée, comme tu le sais. J'ai juste accepté de rester dans ta tête pour le moment parce que quelqu'un doit garder cette satanée boîte fermée._

Harry dissimula un sourire. Le Directeur l'aurait difficilement compris s'il l'avait vu.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » La voix de Dumbledore était posée, et infiniment rassurante. Cela détendit Harry, et puis il se rappela que c'était ce que le Directeur souhaitait.

_Pourquoi déranges-tu autant Dumbledore ?_ Ca ressemblait à Draco, mais cela aurait pu être facilement la voix de ses propres pensées, son lui plus jeune et innocent, celui qui avait fait confiance au Directeur parce qu'il avait été un Gryffondor et qu'il était le chef du côté de la Lumière.

_Il ne partage pas mes buts_, répondit Harry, puis il dit, « _C'était_ Tom Riddle, monsieur. J'ai senti sa présence cette fois. Il n'y a aucun doute qu'il est celui qui a réussi à pétrifier ces élèves. »

Dumbledore ne dit rien pendant un moment. _N'était-ce pas ce qu'il attendait ?_ pensa Harry, choqué de son propre cynisme. _L'information, ou que je l'admette ?_

Dumbledore bougea, une fois son propre choc passé rapidement, réfléchit et soupira. « C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, mon garçon, » dit-il. « J'ai bien peur que de nombreux parents ne demandent ton expulsion après ça. Une Pétrification, dont nous n'avons pas pu prouver le coupable, ils étaient encore prêts à laisser passer. Mais une autre, en seulement une semaine… Et tu dis que tu sais que Tom Riddle était derrière celle-là. »

Harry acquiesça. « Je l'ai senti dans ma tête, monsieur. »

Dumbledore se figea plus longtemps cette fois. Harry était sûr que cette nouvelle-là était complètement inattendue.

Le Directeur soupira encore, mais le son était tremblant. Il étendit une main. Son phénix s'éleva de son perchoir et traversa la distance les séparant, se posant sur l'épaule du Directeur et posant sa tête contre la joue de Dumbledore. Le Directeur enfouit sa tête dans les plumes. Harry cligna des yeux, bougeant contre sa volonté à cause de l'étalage de désespoir.

_C'est ce qu'il veut que tu penses, _dit Sylarana.

_Probablement_, admit Harry, et il attendit jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore renvoie gentiment le phénix à son perchoir et se tourne pour faire face à Harry une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon, » murmura Dumbledore. « Je pensais, d'après ce que j'ai entendu à propos de ce livre que tu détiens, que le journal était la maison de Tom Riddle. Il pouvait seulement en sortir pour de courtes périodes. A la place, il semblerait qu'il se soit installé dans ton esprit. Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il. « C'était supposé être impossible. »

« Je pense être habitué à l'impossible maintenant, » dit Harry doucement. « Il aurait dû être impossible à Connor de survivre au sortilège de mort, aussi, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça. Il semblait distrait. « Mais cela ne résout pas la question de ce qu'il va t'arriver, Harry, » dit-il. « Si de nombreux parents demandent à ce que tu sois renvoyé de l'école, je n'aurai pas le choix de le faire. Et je dois considérer cette possibilité dans le meilleur intérêt des autres élèves. Si tu es renvoyé de Poudlard, la Chambre ne pourra plus être ouverte, et les attaques cesseront. »

« Où me mettriez-vous ? » demanda Harry, alors qu'une voix qui n'avait encore rien dit clamait _Non, non, non !_ à l'arrière de son front. Il pouvait mieux dissimuler ses émotions au Directeur qu'à Connor, pensa-t-il, aussi longtemps qu'il ne regardait pas Dumbledore dans les yeux. Le Directeur pouvait être exaspérant, mais il ne pouvait tirer et retirer les chaînes du cœur d'Harry comme Connor le faisait.

« Sainte Mangouste serait le meilleur endroit, » murmura Dumbledore. « Il y a des guérisseurs qualifiés dans les maladies de l'esprit, qui ont aidé de nombreux anciens Mangemorts qui avaient été sous Imperium. »

Sachant combien de Mangemorts avaient réussi à échapper à l'emprisonnement en proclamant qu'ils avaient été soumis à l'Imperium, Harry était sceptique quant à ces guérisseurs qualifiés. Il allait attaquer à la place. Sa route s'étendait clairement devant lui. Dumbledore n'avait pas le statut de Connor comme un frère bien-aimé qui ne comprenait simplement pas Harry, ni le statut de Draco comme un ami déroutant ou celui de Sylarana comme une Locusta capable de lui parler. Il était seulement un obstacle sur le chemin de la protection de Connor, et cela signifiait qu'Harry pouvait laisser de côté quelques unes des émotions déroutantes qui affluaient dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement et se concentrait pour défier Dumbledore.

« Mais que se passerait-il s'ils essayaient de m'aider et que Tom Riddle me possédait ? » demanda Harry. « C'est vrai qu'il ne peut pas ouvrir la Chambre à Sainte Mangouste, monsieur, mais il m'a dit qu'il pouvait utiliser ma magie s'il me possédait complètement. » Il était sûr que la pâleur de Dumbledore n'était pas feinte cette fois-ci. « Seront-ils vraiment capable de tenir tête à un jeune Voldemort en colère dans un hôpital ? Et que se passera-t-il si Riddle blessait certains des patients qui étaient là pour être soignés ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. « Je suis désolé, Harry, » dit-il. « Cela ne peut pas arriver. »

Ses mots étaient chargés d'une autre vague de magie cette fois, une qui fit penser à Harry que le Directeur l'avait envoyé automatiquement. Il voulait qu'Harry croie qu'il était vraiment désolé, et que cela ne serait jamais arrivé si les choses s'étaient un tout petit mieux passées. Harry évita la magie. Il ne voulait pas croire de la façon dont Dumbledore voulait qu'il croie. C'était probablement vrai, mais si c'était vrai, alors il pouvait le comprendre par lui-même.

« Il y a une autre solution, » dit alors Dumbledore. « Tu pourrais être autorisé à rester à Poudlard et poursuivre la partie théorique de ton éducation, Harry, mais pas la partie pratique, si tu nous autorises à enfermer ta magie. Avec quelqu'un pour te surveiller de près, tu ne pourras plus aller à la Chambre sans que nous ne le sachions, mais – crois-moi, mon cher garçon – je ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un qui a ton pouvoir et Riddle dans sa tête même si nous trouvons et scellons l'entrée de la Chambre. » Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry, triste sévère et imposant. « Tu verras que c'est certainement la meilleure solution. »

Harry avait des injures sur le bout de la langue. Il voulait les dire. Il voulait demander à Dumbledore si il aurait envisageait de supprimer la magie de quelqu'un d'autre, tel que celle de Connor si les soupçons des attaques s'étaient portés sur lui. Il voulait dire que Lockhart était un plus grand danger pour les autres élèves qu'Harry en ce moment, maintenant qu'il était au courant pour Riddle. Il voulait demander à Dumbledore pourquoi il n'avait pas empêché Snape de faire des potions incluant une cinquantaine d'ingrédients, chacune d'elles pouvant potentiellement marquer ou défigurer un élève pendant des mois, voire des années.

Il les ravala toutes. La rage, bonne tant qu'il la ressentait pour s'amuser, ne lui servirait à rien pour le moment.

« Pensez-vous vraiment que vous pouvez enfermer ma magie, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Le regard de Dumbledore se fit tranchant. Cette fois, Harry le rencontra de plein fouet. Il avait confiance en les boucliers de Snape pour cacher la boîte et en Sylarana, et en les capacités de Snape pour se cacher lui-même. Seul Draco pourrait être découvert, et Harry était prêt à prendre le risque. Il voulait montrer sa magie au Directeur.

Il l'appela, de la façon dont il l'aurait fait s'il devait défendre Connor, et il la laissa s'élever autour de lui.

Il commença alors qu'un puis un autre des délicats instruments en argent du Directeur recommençaient à carillonner et à vibrer. Fumseck leva la tête et chanta. Une douzaine de Directeurs se cognèrent la tête contre leurs cadres, ou plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs oreilles. Harry pensa brièvement qu'il pouvait entendre quelque chose lui aussi, une voix lointaine qui chantait avec bonheur et entrain, sûre de son pouvoir, avant que la pièce ne se remplisse d'une puissante sensation qui attira son attention : une pression brûlante sur une grande partie de sa peau et une odeur de propre comme une chute d'eau.

Il s'assit avec émerveillement. _Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais senti cela avant ? Ai-je mis une partie de ce que je ressens pour ma magie dans la boîte, aussi ?_

« Harry. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore. Le visage du Directeur était calme, et si Harry plissait les yeux, il pensa qu'il aurait pu distinguer une aura blanche autour de lui, enfermant probablement sa propre magie et l'empêchant de se mélanger à celle d'Harry. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, Harry supposa qu'il y aurait eu une explosion, ou alors il aurait pu apprendre des choses sur le Directeur que Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il sache.

Harry voulut les savoir, soudainement. Il voulait chanter et traîner dans les couloirs de Poudlard avec sa magie lui montrant les passages secrets et les protections juste pour le fun. Où était la bonne magie, après tout, si quelqu'un l'apprivoisait et la contenait et l'utilisait seulement pour quelques tâches simples ?

« Harry, » répéta Dumbledore.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et retint sa magie de la même façon qu'il avait contrôlé sa colère précédemment. Oui, la magie pouvait lui montrer des choses merveilleuses, mais il ne voulait pas que cela le fasse renvoyer de Poudlard, et juste là il pensa qu'il y avait un danger à ça. « Je suis désolé, professeur, » dit-il, écoutant se faner les derniers roulements d'une chanson sauvage. « Je suis allé un peu trop loin dans ma démonstration. »

Dumbledore le regarda avec fierté. « Ce n'est rien, mon cher garçon ! Et tu as raison, enfermer ta magie ne marchera pas. Je pense que le mieux est que tu restes à Poudlard, là où les barrières pourront te protéger. Tu ne seras jamais seul. Si tu l'es, cela finira avec un retenue pour toi et des points en moins pour Serpentard, j'en ai bien peur. Je vais demander au professeur Snape de renforcer les protections de la salle commune de Serpentard, et d'en construire une qui le préviendra si tu traînes après le couvre-feu. Et il y aura quelques autres précautions prises pour assurer la sûreté des autres élèves. Je pense que Poudlard est le meilleur endroit pour toi, après tout. »

Harry leva un sourcil. _Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis ?_

_Ton pouvoir_, dit Sylarana, sur le ton ennuyé qui signifiait que tout le monde le savait sauf lui. Étant donné combien elle avait été sérieuse, Harry était tout juste heureux de pouvoir rester. _Il ne veut pas que quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que toi soit à Sainte Mangouste, ou dans n'importe quel endroit qui ne soit pas sous son contrôle immédiat._

Harry cligna des yeux. _Mais je l'ai juste appelée. Et Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier au monde._

_Cela n'est pas important, _dit Sylarana énigmatiquement_. Parfois les choses dont nous avons le plus peur peuvent arriver._

_C'est quoi ce 'nous' ? Tous les autres serpents qui parlent avec des Fourchelangues ?_

Elle le bouda. Harry se surprit à sourire. Il ne l'avait pas souvent taquinée de la sorte avant. Il se demanda si ce serait un obstacle sur sa route pour défendre Connor et sortir Riddle de sa tête, mais ça n'en avait pas l'air.

« Tu réalises, » disait Dumbledore, « que les dirigeants de l'école s'opposeront à ce que tu restes. Nombre d'entre eux ont des enfants ici, et la menace de la Chambre et d'un puissant jeune sorcier possédé par Tom Riddle… »

Fumseck tourna la tête abruptement et chanta. On frappa à la porte, et lorsque Dumbledore appela, « Entrez », le professeur McGonagall entra, portant un énorme hibou doré avec une lettre accrochée à ses pattes. Elle avait curieuse expression sur le visage.

« C'est une lettre des dirigeants de l'école, monsieur le Directeur, » dit-elle, et elle lui tendit le chouette.

Les yeux de Dumbledore vacillèrent vers Harry. Harry regardait par terre pour ne pas rencontrer son regard.

« Comme c'est étrange, » dit Dumbledore gaiement. « Nous parlions justement d'eux. » Il prit la lettre des pattes du hibou et brisa le sceau, puis lit la lettre en silence. Son expression joyeuse, patient, ne changea pas, sauf à la fin quand il releva les yeux et regarda Harry fièrement. « Merveilleuses nouvelles, mon garçon ! Il semblerait que Lucius Malfoy ait appelé par Cheminée les autres dirigeants, et ils sont d'avis que tu restes à l'école, puisque c'est le lieu le plus sûr pour toi. M. Malfoy met aussi en évidence que les attaques sont dirigées contre des Sang-purs, ce qui n'est pas ce qu'affirme la légende entourant la Chambre, et suggère que nous avons sauté aux conclusions, et qu'il s'agit dons d'une blague particulièrement mauvaise et vicieuse. »

Harry savait que Dumbledore ne le croyait pas. Il savait aussi que Dumbledore se demandait comment Lucius Malfoy avait pu apprendre la Pétrification de Neville aussi rapidement, et pourquoi il avait fait ça pour harry.

_Ne dis rien, _dit Sylarana, d'une voix d'enfant gâtée_. Ne dis rien. Nous avons un secret. C'est marrant._

Harry se mordit la lèvre pour étouffer un grognement, et regarda en arrière pour voir Dumbledore acquiescer. « Et si vous escortiez Harry jusqu'à sa salle commune, Minerva, » dit-il. « Je pense que nous avons atteint un accord. Même les dirigeants de l'école sont d'accord. »

« Mais, Albus… »

« J'expliquerai plus tard, Minerva, » dit Dumbledore calmement. « En fait, si vous souhaitez revenir immédiatement après avoir escorté Harry en bas, je pourrai tout vous expliquer. »

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça, incertaine, et précéda Harry en bas des escaliers. Cette fois, contrairement au samedi précédent, elle ne lui parla pas. Harry vit les regards qu'elle lui lançait et la façon hésitante dont elle serrait sa main sur sa manche, et il savait qu'elle ne parvenait pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Et puis d'ailleurs lui non plus, et il n'était pas sûr de ce que serait sa réponse à une de ses ouvertures. Son cœur battait la chamade, et il se mordait la lèvre jusqu'à ce que ce soit presque coupé. Il devrait ressentir la honte qu'il attendait pour avoir blessé et humilié Connor, mais il ressentait toujours la joie d'avoir dupé le Directeur, l'irritation envers les intentions de Dumbledore de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, et sa détermination à protéger Connor, et, et, et…

Les émotions continuaient d'exploser en lui comme des pétards sous la surface de sa poitrine. Harry se dit qu'il voulait juste les sentir aussi longtemps qu'il en aurait besoin, seulement jusqu'à ce que Tom Riddle soit délogé de son esprit et que Connor soit sauvé. Puis il pourrait sûrement utiliser la boîte de nouveau.

_Non_, dit Sylarana calmement.

_Non, _approuva Draco, alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle commune et Harry put l'entendre à nouveau_. Je te préfère comme ça. Je veux voir ce qui se passera la prochaine fois que Weasley dira quelque chose._

Harry repoussa la tentation de faire la tête à ses émotions. Il avait des lettres à écrire, et, sûrement, des lettres à recevoir – surtout de ses parents. Connor avait dû écrire à leur père et pleurer qu'Harry l'avait trahi. James avait dû écrire sévèrement à Harry. Harry devrait expliquer, il pensa qu'il aurait fait un meilleur travail à rester calme en écrivant que ce qu'il faisait maintenant. Et puis leur mère avait dû lui écrire, lui donnant des conseils pour protéger son frère et rester fidèle à sa cause, et puis Harry devrait répondre et expliquer ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui arriverait alors. Ni leur mère ni Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait être possédé par Voldemort. Lily avait émis l'hypothèse de connections télépathiques cachées dans leurs cicatrices, mais peut-être que Voldemort était assez puissant pour posséder qui il voulait.

_Je prendrai des livres sur l'Occlumencie. J'étudierai. Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra_, pensa-t-il, la frontière de sa volonté tranchant à travers ses émotions entassées.

_Je maîtriserai mon esprit, et puis je remercierai Draco et Snape pour leur aide et je les sortirai de mon esprit. Ce n'est qu'un changement temporaire. Étant donné que je peux certainement m'occuper de ça moi-même._

Il ignora la part de lui qui fredonnait et chantait dans sa magie, qui profitait des émotions, et qui voulait faire en sorte que ce changement soit plus que temporaire.

**À suivre**


	16. Personne n'a jamais vu un Pousouffle

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Correctrices : **Eni

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**16; **Traduit : **fini;

**Chapitre traduit par :**Crazy snape

**Disclamé : **Aucuns des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture tous le monde! **Et désolé de cet oubli !!!!!**

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 16 : ****Personne n'a jamais vu un Poufsouffle**

…_Jamais crus que cela serait un tel problème que l'un de mes fils se comporte en Gryffondor …je ne peux simplement pas comprendre pourquoi tu as fait ça, Harry…Connor m'a dit que tu avais utilisé la magie contre _lui_, alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant …_

Harry ferma les yeux. Il avait lu la lettre de son père, qui était arrivée très tôt ce mercredi matin, plusieurs fois. A chaque fois, une nouvelle émotion était libérée, et rejoignait embrouillamini d'émotions qui tournait dans sa tête.

Déception (il fallait que cela se termine comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?), ennui (il ne voulait pas que son père soit en colère contre lui, il ne le voulait vraiment pas), regret (il aurait choisit une autre façon de s'occuper de Connor si il y avait réfléchis), chagrin (il était triste que James soit fâché contre lui), désespéré (si Connor était fâché contre lui, Harry désirait le trouver une fois pour toute et s'excuser, peut importe qu'il n'accepte pas ses excuses), satisfaction (il jetterait probablement encore le sortilège de silence à Connor, si il avait l'occasion), colère (pourquoi est-ce que Connor avait-il été parler à leurs parents de quelque chose d'aussi peu important, plutôt que de leurs dire qu'il suspectait Harry des pétrifications de Luna et Neville?).

Il ne pouvait pas les maîtrisé, pas encore. Elles tournaient et fourmillaient en lui, échappant parfois de son emprise pendant un moment, de la même manière que sa mission de protéger et défendre Connor le faisait. Il pouvait penser assez fermement qu'il n'utiliserait plus jamais la magie contre son frère, sauf pour défendre Connor, et puis cette définition s'étendait soudain à l'autodéfense, puis a arrêté Connor lorsqu'il s'apprêterait à faire quelque chose de stupide, et puis cela se réduisait à nouveau.

« Je ne comprend pas cette partie » murmurât-il à haute voix.

_Moi, si._

Harry sursauta et leva les yeux. Draco se tenait devant lui, un sourcil dressé, très expressif. Il lança sa cravate à Harry. « Le petit déjeuner se termine dans dix minutes, Harry » lui fit remarquer Draco. "Et tu es resté là assis à regarder cette lettre. Je ne pense pas que tu vas en sortir quoique ce soit de nouveau."

Harry se leva et noua sa cravate, regardant si Sylarana était toujours enroulée autour de son bras. Bien sur, elle y était. Elle ne s'était pas écartée de lui depuis qu'elle s'était enroulée dans une sorte de nœud gardien de la boite. _Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? _demanda-t-il à Draco alors qu'il descendant la Grande Salle en marchant. Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié ces derniers jours de parler dans sa tête, mais il s'y était habitué. Cela devait être fait. Il serait stupide de s'en plaindre, même mentalement, puisque qu'à présent, il n'y avait pas que Sylarana qui pouvait l'entendre et le gronder.

_A cause des trous dans les toiles, _dit Draco. _Snape t'as parlé des toiles ?_

Harry acquiesça. Il avait été perturbé qu'il voit son esprit de cette manière, ou que d'autres personnes le voient ainsi, qui que ce soit; il avait eu deux leçons avec Snape depuis dimanche, et il ne comprenait toujours pas tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Occlumency. Evidement sa foule d'émotions et de pensées pouvait avoir un lien avec ça.

Inquiétude (N'allait-il jamais maîtrisé l'Occlumency?), fierté (il avait bien travaillé jusqu'ici), farouche détermination (il devait être prêt quand Jedusor se libérerait, car c'est lui qui choisir l'heure, et non pas à Harry, ni à Snape, ni quiconque hors de la boite)…

Brusquement, ses émotions dansèrent comme des folles, puis s'envolèrent loin de lui. Harry cligna des yeux, et les leva vers Draco, qui avait la main sur son épaule.

« Harry » dit Draco d'une voix rassurante. « Regarde-moi. Respire. Je peux t'aider à clarifier ton esprit la plupart du temps, mais pas tout le temps. »

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux autour de lui, mais il n'y avait personne qui puisse les entendre. Il retourna son regard vers Draco, hocha la tête, et s'efforça de respirer et réfléchit pendant quelques instants, comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un de normale.

Draco reprit son discours mental lorsqu'il lui semblait qu'Harry était suffisamment stable pour entendre la vérité. _Jedusor a fait quelques trous dans ta toile la première fois qu'il t'a possédé, et il a recommencé les fois suivantes. Donc à présent, ton model de pensée n'est plus comme il avait l'habitude de l'être. Tu peux penser à des choses auxquels tu n'auras pas pu penser le reste du temps. Tu peux penser à faire mal à ton frère si tu en as envie, ou même à te retourner contre lui._

Harry s'éloigna de Draco—

Durant un instant. Puis, une voix rebelle murmura dans sa tête que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, surtout après la rumeur qui s'était répandu dans l'école suite au _Silencio_ d'Harry_._

_Tu vois ? _Lui demanda Draco. Sa voix était calme mais Harry pensait que ce n'était dû qu'à de grands efforts. _Ton esprit est différent de ce qu'il était, Harry. Snape travaille à combler les brèches avec de la brume, mais il ne peut guérir toutes les blessures. C'est ton esprit qui doit le faire, il doit retisser la toile là où il y a des trous._

Harry hocha la tête_. Alors plus je vais penser à protéger Connor, plus vite je penserai ainsi ?_

_Tu peux dire ça, _dit Draco, et il jeta un coup d'œil devant. Ils étaient presque arrivés aux portes de la Grande Salle. _Tu ferais mieux de préparer ton sortilège maintenant._

Harry hocha à nouveau la tête, et invoqua le _Protego_, lequel s'enroula autour de lui, à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Ce qui faisait rebondir sur eux tous les mauvais sorts que les autres étudiants lui jetaient lorsque les professeurs n'étaient pas là. Puis, il jeta le sort que Snape leur avait montré, _Muffliato, _celui-ci rendait pour Harry les voix des autres élèves semblables à un bourdonnement. Snape avait semblé légèrement mal à l'aise quand Harry était parvenu à le changer afin qu'il voile non pas les conversations d'une personne mais l'ensemble d'entre elle, en dehors de Draco, des autres Serpentards, et des professeurs. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. C'était un sort très utile, et la variante était très simple à réaliser, il suffisait juste d'accentuer un peu plus les deux premières syllabes.

C'était nécessaire, se rassura-t-il alors que Draco et lui se précipitaient dans la grande salle, saisissant à la hâte de quoi petit déjeuner avant de disparaître et de se hâter de partir vers leurs classes. Il avait pu entendre les railleries des étudiants le lundi, et sa réaction avait été—imprévisible. Certaines lui firent hausser les épaules comme si il avait toujours accès à la boite, d'autres le firent tressaillir et faire demi-tour, et quelques unes d'entre elles lui firent sortir sa baguette et jeter un sortilège à l'élève moqueur. Snape l'avait traîné dans son bureau le lundi soir et lui avait appris le _Muffliato_, ne le laissant pas repartir tant qu'il ne le maîtrisait pas. _Pour prévenir les accidents, _avait-il dit, les quelques fois où il avait parlé dans l'esprit d'Harry de sa voix sèche. La plupart du temps, il semblait aussi mal à l'aise d'être dans les pensées d'Harry, que ce dernier était de l'avoir et se limitait à maintenir les protections.

Les choses allaient mieux à présent, se dit Harry avec fermeté. _Vraiment._ Les autres professeurs pensaient simplement qu'Harry avait appris à ignorer les autres étudiants suite à une intense remontrance de la part de son chef de maison, et aucun d'entre eux n'était au courant pour le _Protego_, puisque les élèves choisissaient toujours les moments où les professeurs étaient suffisamment éloignés pour lancer les sorts vers Harry. Et si les étudiants avaient commencé une rumeur selon laquelle Harry devait _vraiment_ être un seigneur noir en formation puisqu'il repoussait les sortilèges sans effort ?

L'une des armures devant laquelle ils passaient à cet instant remua et de détacha pièce par pièce, faisant un bruit retentissant en tombant contre le mur en rythme avec les battements furieux du cœur d'Harry.

_Tu vas bien ? _Demanda Draco.

_Oui _Dit Harry, en poussant sa colère contre l'un des trous de son esprit afin qu'il glisse dans les ténèbres et ne l'embête plus pendant un moment.

D'ici au vendredi, Harry eut le sentiment d'avoir gagné un certain contrôle sur ses émotions. Ce n'était pas parfait, bien sur et il était toujours surpris lorsqu'il découvrait quelque chose qu'il ne se pensait pas capable de ressentir. Mais il put s'asseoir et écrire une lettre à ses parents, ou se concentrer sur les sorts simples et très connus qu'il apprenait en Sortilège ou Métamorphose le tout sans avoir à se préoccuper de ses douzaines de réactions démesurées. Puis il put relâcher le contrôle et vivre dans un monde haut en couleur un instant avant d'avoir besoin de rassembler sa concentration et de la bloquer pour effectuer certain tâche.

Draco lui sourit alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner en ce vendredi matin. _Très impressionnant, Harry _dit-il. _La plupart des trous sont déjà remplis de brume, je pense que tu seras prêt lorsque Jedusor se libérera. _

_Dis lui d'arrêter de parler de Jedusor » lui ordonna _Sylarana d'un ton guindé Harry. _Il agite la boite quand il parle de lui. Il peut nous entendre ou nous sentir quoique imperceptiblement. Et je veux un peu de tarte à la mélasse. _

Harry secoua la tête. Il n'y avait pas de tarte à la mélasse pour le petit déjeuner, mais il apaisa Sylarana avec la promesse d'une saucisse. « Sylarana a dis de cesser de parler de _lui_, » murmura-t-il à haut voix. Il devait se souvenir que le lien entre eux quatre n'était que temporaire. Draco semblait comme chez lui dans la tête d'Harry, lui parlant mentalement même lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire. Harry reprenait une conversation audible à chaque fois que c'était possible.

Draco avait tendance à résister à cette subtile suggestion, ou bien il prétendait juste être immunisé contre elle. Il se contentait de hausser les épaules et de se dandiner devant Harry. _Ne regarde pas maintenant, mais je pense qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veux te parler._

« Harry ! » l'appela alors une voix juste derrière lui.

Harry se tourna lentement. C'était Sirius. Il semblerait qu'il ait laissé un trou dans le _Muffliato_ sans le remarquer; Il considérait cependant toujours Sirius comme d'un professeur, la voix de son parrain pouvait donc le traverser.

Harry se prépara à recevoir un sermon, une réprimande comme quoi aucun Potter jusqu'ici 'était devenu un Lord Noir. Mais à la place Sirius chancela dans l'allée entre la table et s'évanouit sur le sol devant Harry. Il respirait bruyamment, comme si il avait couru depuis son bureau. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et le fixaient. Il commença à parler, puis s'étouffa.

Alors qu'il étudiait Sirius, Harry fut choqué de voir à quel point il semblait mal en point. Les cernes noirs entourant ses yeux avaient grossit au point qu'ils paraissaient creux. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et ils étaient plus long que tout ce qu'Harry se souvenait les avoir vu aux cours des années, presque aux épaules, ils étaient emmêlés et dégoulinant de sueur, comme si il n'avait pas pris la peine de les brosser en se levant de son lit. Il était décharné, et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas comme si la surabondance de nourriture dans la grande salle pouvait laisser quiconque mourir de faim, et Sirius savait certainement où se trouvaient les cuisines si il avait besoin de manger.

Mais le plus étrange était la manière dont Sirius s'agrippait aux mains d'Harry comme si celui-ci pouvait l'empêcher de se noyer.

« Ha-arry, » chuchotait-il. « Harry, pardonne-moi. »

Harry cligna des yeux. _Quoi_ ? dit-il après un instant. La plupart des émotions qui étaient apparues à cause du choc de sa rencontre avec Sirius avaient disparu, seule restait la surprise.

« Pardonne-moi » murmura Sirius, hochant la tête avec gravité. « Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dis. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser les problèmes entre nous rester non résolu aussi longtemps. Je suis ton _parrain._ Quel sorte de parrain ai-je été, à toujours croire d'autres personnes au lieu de croire en mon filleule ? » Il secoua la tête. Ce geste n'inquiéta Harry que plus encore. Cela ne semblait pas être une simple négation, mais plutôt comme si Sirius avait des palpitations. "J'ai eu tord, tellement tord, et je veux avoir une chance de me réconcilier avec toi. Tu as bien sur tout à fait le droit de refuser." Il resserra sa prise autour de la main d'Harry et attendit.

Les pensées d'Harry tournaient à nouveau dans sa tête incohérentes.' Pardonne lui, dis lui qu'il n'y à rien à pardonner, raisonne le, tourne lui le dos et va-t-en ?'

Mais son amour pour Sirius, qui dans esprit était plus ancien que ses blessures lui suggéra de lui demander, « Sirius, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Sirius eut un petit rire qui sonnait faux. « Non, c'est vrai ? » murmura-t-il. « Mais ce n'est rien de plus que ce que je mérite, Harry. Moony m'a envoyé une- une lettre _très_ dure. Tu ne croirais pas ce qu'il m'a dis. Et je pense qu'il a dû parler à James et Lily aussi parce que leurs lettres suivantes étaient plus subtiles. Tu sais comment Moony peut-être, tous ses doux mots qui deviennent dure lorsque tu t'y attends le moins ? »

« Je suppose »" dit Harry incertain. Quand leur père racontait ses histoires du temps où il était à l'école, il disait généralement que Remus était le moins disposer à briser les règles, mais il le faisait quand même, l'un des ses amis parvenait toujours à l'encourager à se joindre à eux, même si il savait que c'était mal. Rien de semblable avec Peter, bien sur, qui lui avait par les trahir mais cependant pas non plus un tel sens ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'ai pas, au point qu'Harry puisse l'imaginer écrire une lettre si dur à Sirius.

« Il est, » dit Sirius. « Il _est_ comme ça » Il babillait presque. « Et puis, et puis j'ai réalisé, Harry, que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ce que Lily nous avait dis, que tu avais été entraîné à protéger ton frère. » Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais la voix de Sirius s'était à présent apaiser en comparaison de ses hurlements du début, et Draco tenait sa baguette au cas où. Personne ne tenta de s'approcher pour écouter la confession de Sirius. « Et c'était mal, » radotait Sirius. « Imagine, mon filleule entraîné à défendre son frère, et je ne l'ai jamais vu. Tu t'es entraîné toutes ses années, et tu n'as jamais voulu de reconnaissant pour ça. J'aurai voulu. J'aurai voulu. Je me serais trahi, je pense, si j'ai fait quelque chose comme ça pour Regulus. »

« Qui est Regulus ? » demanda Harry légèrement confus. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu ce nom avant.

Sirius secoua sa tête si fort que ses cheveux le fouettèrent. « Rien, » dit-il. « C'est personne. Quelqu'un que j'ai connu, qui aurait eu besoin d'être protéger, et je pensais le faire mais au final, je n'ai rien fait. Au final rien de ce que j'ai fait n'était suffisant » Et brusquement il éclata bruyamment en sanglot. Harry pouvait _sentir_ les lèvres de Draco se soulever sans même regarder l'autre garçon.

_La ferme, il est fatigué_, grognaHarry dans sa tête, prenant Draco par surprise, puis il glissa un bras autour des épaules de son parrain. "Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer, Sirius » dit-il. « Tu ne dors pas très bien n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius expira doucement. « Non, » chuchota-t-il. « Cauchemars. Principalement au sujet de te protéger, et d'échouer. »

Harry ressentit un pincement de compassion envers lui. C'était un répit bienvenu après toutes ses folles émotions. « Je ressentirais la même chose envers Connor, si j'échouais à le protéger » dit-il. « Je pense que tu as eu tord, Sirius, mais j'accepte des excuses. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer un peu ? Tu n'as pas à arbitrer d'entraînement de Quidditch aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Non » Il avait l'air hébété.

« Alors retourne te coucher. » Harry s'empressa de le relever et le tourna gentiment vers la porte. « Je pense que tu devrais dormir. Je te pardonne. Cela devrait calmer certain des cauchemars quand au fait que tu échoues à me protéger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pas tous » murmura Sirius, mais il semblait apaiser. « Tu le penses vraiment, Harry? Tu me pardonnes ? »

Harry hésita un long moment, et mais succomba à la curiosité. Cela ne serait pas juste de poser la question plu tard, lorsque Sirius aurait réussi à adoucir toutes ses émotions. « Oui. Mais je veux savoir pourquoi cela arrive si soudainement. Pourquoi durant une semaine tu ne pouvais pas me pardonner, et pourquoi cela arrive seulement maintenant ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a fallut tout ce temps pour que l'impacte des paroles de Lily me frappe pleinement," murmura Sirius d'un ton sombre, les yeux fixés sur Harry. « Tu as été entraîner à sacrifier ton enfance, Harry. Tu as tout abandonné pour Connor. Je _sais_ que je n'aurais pas pu faire ça. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de frère, » lui fit gentiment remarquer Harry. « C'est différent pour les enfants uniques, Sirius. »

Les lèvres de Sirius tremblaient, et pendant un instant il sembla être sur le point de dire quelque chose. Puis il secoua la tête, les lèvres à nouveau fermes. « Et je suis désolé pour ce pari stupide," dit-il. « Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire. Non seulement parce que j'allais perdre, tu n'aurais pas non plus laissé gagner Snape. Tu feras ce que tu dois faire, que tu sois Gryffondor ou Serpentard, pour protéger ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu lui es tellement dévoué, et bien sur, il est celui–qui-a-survécut. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Évidement » dit-il.

Draco grogna dans sa tête.

_Ferme la_ dit Harry, et il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas conscience de pouvoir faire, il exclut Draco de ses pensées immédiate. La présence de Draco diminua jusqu'à se réduire à un petit coin de l'esprit d'Harry. Harry l'ignora pour le moment. Il avait des choses plus importantes à faire.

« Je suis désolé pour le pari, Harry, » Dit Sirius, et il semblait sur le point de recommencer à pleurer. Tu me pardonnes pour ça aussi ? »

Harry acquiesça hésitant, puis il serra son parrain dans ses bras. Cela adoucit ses émotions les moins attrayantes, surtout lorsque Sirius l'étreint en retour, ses bras saisissant les épaules d'Harry dans une prise presque désespérée.

« Bien sur » murmura Harry. « Tu faisais ce que tu pensais être pour le mieux, Sirius, et parfois ça ne l_'est_ pas. » Il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dis quant à la réaction de Sirius lors de la blague qu'il avait fait à Snape lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'école, quand Sirius avait agis comme si Snape n'aurait pas pu_ mourir_ en se trouvant Remus sous sa forme de loup. « Dans le future viens me parer avant de m'accuser, d'accord ? » Sa rancœur ne voulant pas laisse partir Sirius sans enfoncer de couteau dans sa plaie.

Sirius grimaça. « Compris, » dit-il, et puis il ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry et fit reparti.

_Au moins il est amusant quand il a tord, _Fit remarquer la voix de Snape dans un coin de la tête d'Harry.

_Fermez la vous aussi, _pensa Harry, et il libéra Draco du petit coin de sa tête. Draco s'agita dans tous les sens, et se plaignit jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le fasse à nouveau taire dans un petit coin, puis réajusta son _Muffliato _pour exclure la voix de Draco de ses oreilles. Cela dura jusqu'au déjeuner, mais les durant trois heures entre les deux, Draco dut lui présenter ses excuses dans un langage des signes assez complexes, ce qui amusa beaucoup Harry.

Quelqu'un lui tapa sur l'épaule. Harry se tourna prudemment, les mains pleines du contenu du pot de Mandragore. Il présuma que quelqu'un voulait utiliser la terre vierge puisqu'il se tenait juste devant. A présent, soit deux semaines après la pétrification de Neville, la plupart des étudiants semblaient s'être résigné au fait qu'Harry les ignorait et manoeuvraient autour de lui lorsque c'était nécessaire.

A la surprise d'Harry, l'étudiant—Justin Finch-Fletcher, l'un des Poufsouffles moldu avec qui il partageait son cour de Botanique— ne se déplaça pas autour de lui. Il s'empara du regard d'Harry à la place et articula quelques mots avec grands soins, afin qu'Harry puisse lire sur ses lèvres.

_Lève le sortilège. Je veux te parler._

Harry cligna des yeux et réfléchit. Il _était_ vrai qu'il n'avait entendu aucune raillerie provenir de Justin ces dernières semaines, mais en même temps, il n'avait entendu aucune raillerie de la part de quiconque grâce au _Muffliato._ La voix de Connor lui manquait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire, et il était fatigué de la présence de Draco, Snape, et même de celle de Sylarana dans sa tête, mais ôter le sort était tout simplement trop risqué.

D'un autre côté, il était de plus en plus familier avec l'utilisation du _Muffliato_, et il pouvait aisément l'ajuster. Il décida qu'il pouvait laisser passer Justin pour un instant. Si le sorcier aux cheveux bouclés disait quelque chose de stupide, fil pourrait toujours l'exclure avant de se mettre en colère ou de lui jeter un sort.

Tout du moins, Harry l'espèrerait. Il n'avait pas réalisé avec quelle rapidité il se mettait en colère à présent qu'il n'avait plus la boite.

Il tourna avec précaution le bourdonnement afin de ne laisser pénétrer que Justin. « Je peux t'entendre » dit-il. « Parle. Et si tu dis quelque chose d'insultant, sache que je suis plus rapide avec ma baguette que tu ne l'es."

« Je le sais »dit Justin. Il y a avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ses yeux, quelque chose qu'Harry finit par identifier comme étant une sorte de mélange entre du respect et de la curiosité. Ce qui accrut son inquiétude. Ron, Hermione, et Connor n'étaient pas venu le voir, et à la place continuaient de chuchoter, comploter et faire des plans, et Harry avait pensé—ou du moins _espéré_, s'admit il—qu'ils seraient les premiers à le faire. Voir un Poufsouffle le regarder sans aucune hostilité était bizarre.

« Le reste de ma maison m'a envoyé » dit Justin. « J'ai dit que j'étais volontaire pour te parler, et ils ont supposé que je ne serais pas en grand danger dans la mesure où je suis né de parent moldu et que jusqu'ici les attaques n'ont concerné que des Sang-purs. » Il haussa les épaules. « Alors, dis-moi. C'est vrai que tu es diabolique et que tu te balades en pétrifiant les gens ? »

Harry le regarda, furieux. Justin frissonna, mais ne bougea pas. « C'est juste ce que tout le monde se demande » ajouta-t-il sur la défensive.

« Si tu penses que je ferai ça à mes amis » rogna Harry, en le dépassant pour planter sa Mandragore dans son nouvel endroit dans la serre, « qu'est-ce que tu fais croire que je ne te le ferais pas ? »

« Et bien, je ne sais pas, vraiment » répondit aimablement Justin, en le suivant dans les allées. « Mais tu vois, c'est un des trucs bien quand on est Poufsouffles. Les Serdaigles pensent que tu as plan très intelligent et louche et que chacun de tes actes en fait parties. Les Serpentards pensent, ou du moins penseraient je présume si l'un d'entre eux se rangeait contre toi—que tu mens sur tout. Les Gryffondors sont sures que tu es du côté sombre, et s'affolent en essayant de le faire voir à tous. Mais les Poufsouffles s'appuient plus sur leurs bon sens. Alors j'ai pensé que je te le demanderais. _Es_-tu diabolique et pétrifies-tu les gens ? »

« Tout le monde pense que je le suis » dit Harry, et il entassa avec soin le terreau autour de sa Mandragore. Si tard dans l'hiver, les plantes étaient presque dociles, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de prendre de précautions particulières comme ils se devaient de le faire un peu plus tôt dans l'année pour ne pas entendre leurs cris. Harry regarda la fumée qui sortait de sa bouche, alors qu'il tapotait la terre se concentrant et sur ce qu'il voyait et sur la sensation entre ses doigts pour ne pas s'énerver contre Justin. « Alors cela devrait te suffire. Après tout le monde sait que ce que tout le monde dit est vrai. »

« C'est ça le problème, » dit Justin. « Tout le monde dit que tu es un Seigneur des Ténèbres en formation, et que ton plan pour conquérir le monde touche à son but, auquel cas tu ne courrais pas dans tous les sens pour pétrifier les gens si ouvertement. D'un autre côté, _je _pense que Dumbledore lutterait contre toi si tu étais le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aime pas les seigneurs des Ténèbres. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu pétrifierais quelques personnes au hasard quand tu pourrais pétrifier toute l'école d'un coup, ou les tuer ? Ça ne me semble pas être un plan très efficace. En tout dernier recours, tu pourrais te glisser ici une nuit et saboter les plans de Mandragore et nous serions ainsi dans l'incapacité de réveiller les gens que tu as pétrifié d'entendre la chose que tu ne veux pas qu'ils nous révèlent. »

Harry jeta un regard en biais vers Justin. « Tu n'as vraiment pas peur de moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il finalement. Personne dans sa tête ne commentait cette conversation. Harry, les suspectaient eux aussi de ne pas savoir quoi faire de Justin.

Le Poufsouffle lui sourit. « Je suis terrifié. Je tremble littéralement dans mes bottes. C'est par peur et pas de froid. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

Justin pencha la tête d'un côté, et prit une expression pensive. « Tu appartiens à la maison du diable, tu sais » Dit-il. « Tout le monde est tout le temps tendu quand il y a des Serpentards dans les alentours. Et ils se relaxent avec les Gryffondors, ou les Gryffondors pensent qu'ils le font, et on demande de l'aide aux Serdaigles pour les devoirs. Mais nous, on est juste _ignoré._ C'est bizarre. Mais j'aime ça, parfois, parce que cela veut dire que je peux m'approcher suffisamment prêt pour écouter les conversations sans que personne ne me paye la moindre attention.

Et hier, j'ai entendu ton frère parler avec Weasley et madame-je-sais-tout à la bibliothèque. J'étais assis à une table juste à côté d'eux. Ils m'on jeté le genre de regard qui dit " oh, c'est juste un Poufsouffle » et j'ai pu les écouter. Et tu sais ce qu'ils disaient ? »

« Non » admit Harry. « Ce sort laisse tout le monde loin de moi, même mon frère. » Il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'ils disaient.

_Ce sera quelque chose de blessant, parce que Connor est un Crétin, _dit sombrement Draco dans sa tête. _Tu le _sais_._

_Chut, _dit Sylarana. _Je veux savoir ce que le crétin a dit. Cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pu me moquer de sa stupidité. _

Harry les ignora tout les deux, et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage de Justin.

« Ils disent que tu dois être du côté sombre » dit Justin. « Il semblerait qu'ils préparaient un discours pour en convaincre toute l'école, et ils ont fait une liste de ce à quoi ils pouvait penser pour le justifier. Il y avait bien sur les Pétrifications, et le fait que tu puisses parler aux serpents. » A cet instant Justin eut un petit frisson, et Harry décida qu'il devait avoir un peu peur.

_Et bien il le devrait, _dit Sylarana. _Je suis une Locusta._

« Et il y avait—d'autre choses, » dit Justin, ses lèvres firent un étrange sourire, qu'Harry ne comprit pas très bien. "Que tu l'as battu au Quidditch, et que tu lui as jeté un sort un _Silencio_, Et que tu l'ignoras au lieu de venir le voir pour t'excuser. » Justin secoua la tête. « C'est tout simplement stupide. J'ai un petit frère, et je fais la même chose avec lui. Bon, ok, il est moldu alors je le bats au football à la place, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est juste un truc de frère Je pense que Connor est jaloux de toi et c'est tout. Les autres trucs " noirs" c'est juste lui qui se montre stupide. »

« Alors comment expliques-tu les Pétrifications ? » le défia Harry.

« Beaucoup de personne qui se montre stupides, » répondit Justin sans hésitation. « Y compris celui qui le fait. Neville et Luna vont éventuellement aller mieux. Et je sais que tu vas les voir régulièrement, et que Madame Pomfresh te fait suffisamment confiance pour te laisser entrer et rester. »

« Comment sais-tu _ça_ ? » lui demanda Harry avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Personne ne remarque les Poufsouffles, je te l'ai dit, » dit Justin. « Vous, les Serpentards vous perdez quelque choses à vous pavaner et à _proclamer_ que vous êtes au-dessus des autres maisons à chaque phrase. Nous, les Poufsouffles, on le _sait_, c'est tout. » Il adopta une expression montrant sa supériorité, qui explosa d'un sourire moins de trois secondes plus tard.

Harry éclata de rire avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. Puis, il toucha sa bouche de sa main et cligna des yeux. . Justin sourie différemment, et lui fit un signe de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses de toi, Potter » dit-il. « Mais je sais que je ne veux pas penser ce que ton frère pense de toi, parce qu'il se comporte comme ton _frère_, et pas comme Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, quand il déclare que tu es ceci et cela juste parce que tu l'as battu au Quidditch. Toute l'école n'est pas ses parents. »

Harry hocha une fois la tête. Il avait voulu entendre ces mots, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, pensa-t-il. La perception du bien et du mal de Connors était assez souvent juste, mais en fait cette fois, elle était fausse. Et dans les faits, tout le monde pouvait avoir tord. De cette manière il pouvait penser au fait que son frère fasse erreur sans paniquer à l'idée que Connor faisant erreur voulait dire que lui, Harry, n'était pas vraiment bon.

« Je vais repartir et dire à ma maison que tu as raison, vraiment » dit Justin, et il regarda par-dessus son épaule. Harry suivit son regard, et cligna des yeux. Le professeur chourave se tenait devant Hannah Abbott et Ernie Macmillan, tout deux lui posaient un nombre infini d'innocentes questions au sujet du rempotage des mandragores, et de la consistance du sol, et de nombre d'autre chose. Le professeur de botanique leur répondait, son visage était éclairé de plaisir d'avoir des élèves aussi passionné. Harry devait admettre que c'était une tactique assez efficace pour l'empêcher d'intervenir dans sa conversation avec Justin.

« Est-ce qu'ils le font exprès ? » demanda-t-il à Justin.

« Bien sûre » dit Justin. « Mais ils ont vraiment besoin d'aide en Botanique, aussi. Ils ont dernièrement passé trop de temps à collectionner des cartes de Chocogrenouille au lieu d'étudier. Ils sont inquiets pour leurs examens. » Il appuya gentiment sur l'épaule d'Harry. « À plus tard, Potter. »

Il repartit vers ses amis en flânant. Hannah et Ernie terminèrent leurs questions, et le professeur Chourave balaya la serre, rajustant soigneusement son chapeau sur sa tête.

« Qu'est que c'est que _ça_ ? » demanda alors Draco, en se précipitant sur lui, suffisamment agacer pour parler à haute voix—du moins dans un chuchotement, quoique le regard du Professeur Chourave se dirigea brièvement vers eux.

« Je me faisais un nouvel ami » répondit Harry d'une voix plate, tout en vérifiant une nouvelle fois sa Mandragore. Il avait découvert qu'il appréciait l'expression de frustration sur le visage de Draco. Draco faisait beaucoup trop souvent ce qu'il voulait avec Harry, surtout maintenant qu'il était dans sa tête.

« Mais je suis ton meilleur ami » dit Draco.

« Bien sûre » dit Harry. « Mais Justin est un nouvel ami. » Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et sourît au Poufsouffle, qui le regardait. Justin lui fit un signe de la tête en réponse et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à Hannah. Hannah jeta un coup vers Harry, son regard était spéculatif, circonspecte, mais pas fâché.

« C'est un Poufsouffle_ »_ dit Draco. « Et un _Sa_— »

La main d'Harry était proche du bras de Draco. Il lui était facile de tendre la main et de pincer, suffisamment fort, l'épaule de Draco pour que la douleur lui donne l'impression que son bras était mort.

_Aïe_ ! Gémit Draco dans sa tête. Harry put entendre Sylarana siffler pour se moquer.

« Tu disais ? » demanda Harry, sans lever les yeux.

« Un enfant de moldu » dit Draco. « C'est ce que j'allais dire, Vraiment. »

_Menteur_, l'accusa Sylarana. Harry hocha la tête pour montrer son accord.

Draco frotta son coude, et fixa Harry maussade pendant un moment. « Je ne t'apprécie pas toujours quand tu es comme ça » murmura-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, et ôta ses gants. Le cours de Botanique était presque fini.

Soudain, sa vision se voila sur les côtés et pris la couleur du sang. Sylarana siffla de colère, et l'assomma de son corps. Tom Jedusor arrêta de remuer la boite pendant un instant, et la vision d'Harry redevint normal, mais il savait que c'était le premier teste.

Jedusor devait avoir sentit sa conversation avec Justin, pensait-il, alors qu'il faisait un signe de la tête à un Draco inquiet montrant qu'il avait raison. Il devait avoir décider que Justin était la prochaine cible la plus logique.

Et soudain, Harry réalisa qu'il avait un plan pour s'occuper de Jedusor.

Il se retrouve à ses sourires à lui-même, ignorant le bouillonnement de curiosité provenant actuellement de Draco et Sylarana. Parfois, il était agréable d'avoir un secret.

**À suivre**


	17. Plan de bataille

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Tigrou 19_

**Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**15; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours **: 29( en attente de le recevoir!!!!!)

**Chapitre traduit par :**Crazy snape

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan **

**Un grand merci à elana qui vient de reprendre le chap que Daiya **

**Devais faire !!!!! **Hetachan J'attends ton chapitre

**J'attends aussi ton chapitre Itsukiclair pour clôturer,**

**le 2 ème tomes de la saga saving!**

(J'ai beau t'envoyé des mail et des messages Ff mais pas de réponse!

Donc je mets un message ici)

**MERCI !!!!**

**Chapitre 17 : Plans de Bataille**

Harry toqua à la porte du bureau de Snape, d'excellente humeur, et sentit la présence de l'homme grandir et devenir suspicieuse. Harry n'était jamais de bonne humeur lorsqu'il allait à ses leçons. Soit il était stressé après avoir du faire face à ses émotions et aux élèves toute la journée, soit il était simplement morose et déterminé, voulant maîtriser les nouvelles techniques d'Occlumancie le plus promptement possible.

« Entrez », dit Snape après un moment et Harry entra, regardant rapidement à l'intérieur pour être certain que personne d'autre n'était présent avant de refermer la porte.

« Professeur Snape », dit-il, sentant un inhabituel sentiment d'énervement et d'espoir grandir dans son esprit. Snape se pencha légèrement au-dessus de son bureau, attentif. Harry le soupçonna de vouloir lui faire un autre exposé sur le fait que l'Occlumancie était un art en mouvement et qu'il devait être capable te taire sa joie aussi facilement qu'il était capable de taire sa rage et son chagrin. « J'ai une idée de plan pour déjouer Tom Jedusor. »

La boîte remua dans son esprit et Sylarana siffla. _Peux-tu arrêter de parler de lui si ce n'est pas absolument indispensable? Tu sais comment il est. _

_Je le sais, _lui dit Harry, alors qu'elle retournait sur son bras. _Et tu es un serpent merveilleux, un magnifique serpent, pour le retenir si efficacement._

Sylarana eut un petit hoquet suspicieux, mais accepta le compliment. Harry redirigea son regard sur Snape qui avait la tête penchée sur un côté et qui s'était déjà levé de derrière son bureau.

« Vous pensez que vous connaissez une façon de le battre, au moins, Monsieur Potter », murmura-t-il. « Pouvez-vous continuez d'y penser même lorsque je vous attaque? _Legilimens! »_

Harry roula ses yeux d'exaspération et se tassa un peu dans son esprit lorsque Snape commença à fouiller. Leur leçons d'entraînement étaient toujours comme cela maintenant. Snape provoquait la colère et la frustration de Harry exprès et ensuite tentait de le faire rester stoïque pendant qu'il fouillait dans les pensées de Harry. Harry soupçonnait que c'était tout de même un entraînement utile, mais Snape devenait prévisible dans la façon dont il manœuvrait.

_Il ne devrait pas être si prévisible. Cela pourrait être une mauvaise nouvelle pour Connor autant que pour moi. Snape est le seul bon Occlumens que je peux persuader, certainement le seul que Dumbledore et les autres adultes accepteraient d'écouter. Il faut que je m'assure qu'il continue son propre entraînement._

Il lança son plan dans le visage de Snape aussi fort qu'il le pu. Snape haleta et fut expulsé de l'esprit de Harry. Harry pu enfin voir autre chose que les ténèbres grouillant de couleurs vives. Snape s'assit durement sur son siège et fixa Harry, puis, secoua la tête.

« C'était ... impressionnant, Monsieur Potter » Dit-il d'un ton vide de toute couleur.

Harry roula ses yeux d'exaspération une seconde fois. « Merci, mais que pensez-vous du plan? Ou êtes vous en train de parler à la fois du plan et de votre expulsion de ma tête? »

« Vous voudriez me tuer, bien sûr, si j'étais un vrai ennemi, ou me désarmer du moins. » Dit Snape, s'assoyant dans sa chaise et croisant ses doigts dans une pose savante. « Après tout, si je m'était échappé en connaissant votre plan, vous n'auriez pas été content. »

Harry acquiesça. « Et que pensez-vous du plan ? »

Snape laissa ses mains reposer devant lui. « C'est fou et dangereux » Dit-il. « Le genre de plan risqué auquel un Gryffondor pense toujours en premier. Dans un rêve. »

« Si vous me comparez à mon frère, Professeur Snape, vous me complimentez, vous ne m'insultez pas. » Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux brillant de détermination. « Et avoir Tom Jedusor dans ma tête est déjà fou et dangereux. »

« Ça ne marchera pas ! » Dit Snape. « Toute l'affaire dépend de la combinaison d'habileté et de chronométrage, qui est dure à maîtriser. »

« Je crois que ça peut marcher. » Dit Harry, rencontrant et défiant le regard de Snape. Le fait que Sylarana n'avait pas fait d'objection lui donna de l'espoir. Son support serait probablement l'élément le plus important du plan. « Non, nous ne pouvons rien faire à propos de son agitation et de son impatience, mais nous pouvons nous assurer que je le vainque. »

Snape se pencha par dessus son bureau. « Cela requiert une réserve de magie que tu n'as pas, encore, Harry. Tu as la puissance, bien sûr, mais tu ne peux pas vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en comptant uniquement sur la force magique. Il en connaît beaucoup plus que toi là-dessus et, de plus, il doit avoir puiser dans ta réserve magique à travers la boîte. C'est impossible de le savoir sans baisser les boucliers, ce que je ne ferai pas. »

Harry acquiesça. « Par réserve, Monsieur, vous voulez parler de quelque chose comme ceci? » Il ferma les yeux et attira sa magie au-dessus et autour de lui, de la même façon dont il l'avait fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il sentit l'odeur claire de la chute d'eau de nouveau et entendit les cloches sonner ainsi que la voix chantant au loin.

La magie venait de quelque part sous lui, faute de meilleur mot, pensait-il. Si son esprit était une série de liens, de la façon que Draco et Snape avaient décrite, alors la magie venait de sous les liens, des ponts au-dessus d'un sombre gouffre. C'était la magie qui était accrochée dans son corps, ses os et son cœur.

« Monsieur Potter. »

Harry ouvrit ses yeux. Il pouvait à peine voir Snape à travers un épais brouillard de pouvoir miroitant. Les yeux de Snape se réduisaient à deux fentes et il tenait sa baguette prête dans sa main. Harry espérait qu'il n'essayerai pas d'entrer dans son esprit en ce moment. Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr dans quel esprit il entrerai.

« Je parlais de quelque chose comme ça, oui. » Dit Snape doucement. « Maintenant, mettez-la de côté. »

Gentiment, Harry replia sa magie à l'intérieur de lui, insérant les pièces de magie une après l'autre. Sa magie rouspéta un peu. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle voulait être utilisée. Il pouvait perfectionner des sortilèges avec elle, il pouvait créer des protections, des petites discontinuités dans l'espace qu'il pourrait raccommoder s'il en avait l'envie…

Mais sa magie l'écouta lorsqu'il lui dit de s'en aller, elle disparue de vue.

Harry secoua la tête. Il se sentait diminué, en quelque sorte, après avoir été en plein milieu de tout ce pouvoir. Mais il se rappela ce que Lily lui avait toujours dit, qu'il y avait de plus grandes choses que le pouvoir, de plus belles choses que la magie. L'amour était l'une d'elles et il aimait Connor, pour son innocence, sa pureté, même sa stupidité qui lui dictait que la maison de Serpentard voulait dire être mauvais. Aussi longtemps que son frère pouvait penser de telle chose, il était toujours un enfant, son cœur inviolé.

Pendant ce temps, Harry concoctait des plans insensés et dangereux pour expulser Voldemort de sa tête.

Il sentit encore Tom Jedusor remuer dans la boîte, mais l'ignora. Il releva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Snape. Il attendit son verdict.

Snape secoua la tête une fois. Ses yeux étaient vierges de toute émotion. Il n'était toujours pas doué pour lire les émotions des autres, excepté celles de Connor. « Je souhaiterai que tu n'aie pas à faire ça. » Murmura-t-il. « Que tu n'aies jamais été entraîné pour être le guerrier que tu sembles devenir. »

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. « C'est une étrange chose à souhaiter pour vous, professeur. Si j'étais plus comme mon frère, vous me haïriez. Si je n'étais pas ce que je suis, alors vous ne m'aimeriez pas autant que vous le faites. »

Snape tressaillit en entendant ça, vraiment, par contre Harry supposa que ses chances de le voir de cette façon étaient augmentées par le fait de la présence de Snape dans sa tête. Le professeur ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« C'est un plan dangereux. » Dit-il. « Et il dépend trop de la magie. Je pense que ta magie, une fois délogée et utilisée de cette façon, ne veut plus retournée à sa place. »

Harry attendit.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et acquiesça. « Mais c'est le seul plan qui marchera. Nous travaillerons dessus. Pendant ce temps, je te suggère d'aller voir le Directeur. Vous devrez rester à l'école pendant les vacances de Noël pour que ce plan aie au moins une chance de fonctionner. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit Harry. « Merci, monsieur. » Il se retourna et partit. Il n'était pas encore très tard, mais le Directeur devait se coucher tôt. Harry ne connaissait pas son horaire.

_C'est mauvais_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il avançait dans le Hall d'entrée. _Je dois connaître son horaire. Il n'est pas mon ennemi, mais il pourrait ne pas être mon ami dans cet étrange tourbillon de circonstances et je devrais le connaître mieux que je ne le connais présentement._

« Harry. »

Harry se retourna lentement. Il réalisa, finalement, qu'il n'avait pas renouvelé le _Muffliato_ lorsqu'il avait couru après le dîner. Il avait été voir Snape, incapable de penser à autre chose et maintenant ça lui causait des problèmes.

Une énorme masse d'élèves se tenaient dans le Hall, une foule arrangée, évidemment. Ils formaient un cercle hostile. Harry avait marché à l'intérieur sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry découvrit ses dents malgré lui, de la fureur et de l'anxiété surgissant dans son esprit. Connor, qui se tenait à l'extrême droite du cercle, flanqué de Ron et Hermione, lui sourit faiblement.

« Vous voyez comment il montre les dents comme une bête? » Demanda-t-il aux autres élèves, majoritairement des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors. « Je ne peux pas croire que les professeurs le laissent rester à l'école avec nous. C'est seulement une question de temps avant qu'il ne perdre le contrôle et qu'il attaque quelqu'un d'autre. »

Harry soutint le regard de son frère. Il n'y vit aucune compassion, aucune merci, aucun pardon. Il ne vit rien de l'innocence qu'il cherchait toujours. Connor ne ressemblait qu'à une brute qui se préparait à apprécier les larmes et les pleurnicheries d'une victime prise au piège, comme les brutes de Serdaigle qui tourmentaient Luna. Harry pensa qu'il pouvait les voir du coin de l'œil, en fait - Gorgon et Jones au premier rang prêts à apprécier le spectacle.

La détermination d'Harry se renforça et épingla toutes les autres émotions. Il avait de nouveaux plans, de nouvelles priorités et Tom Jedusor dans sa tête, oui, mais son premier et plus ancien devoir était de prendre soin de Connor. Il avait laissé faire son frère comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Ça avait été des jeux d'enfants, des choses qui ne pouvaient pas vraiment le blesser.

Mais là, Connor était en train de commettre le genre d'erreur dont sa future direction du monde magique pourrait ne jamais récupérer. Harry devait l'arrêter.

Sylarana commença a se déplacer sur son bras. _Non! _Lui cria Harry, et elle s'arrêta. Elle ne dit rien, sachant que ça ne donnerait rien.

Draco sentit le danger à ce moment et s'assit dans son lit des cachots des Serpentards. _Je peux être là dans deux minutes avec cinq autres Serpentards, Harry. Tu n'as qu'à dire un mot._

_Ils sont trop nombreux. _Désapprouva Harry calmement, son regard ne bougeant pas de Connor. _Et je veux m'occuper de cette affaire par moi-même. Ça a pris du temps avant d'arriver._

Draco grommela dans sa tête, mais ne dit rien d'autre. La présence de Snape était silencieuse et attentive. Sylarana s'enroula autour de la boîte et ne rajouta rien elle non plus.

Parce qu'il l'attendait, il vit la foule se déplacer légèrement. Il tourna les yeux dans cette direction sans bouger la tête. C'était certain, Justin et plusieurs Poufsouffles se tenaient là, regardant attentivement. Il ne pouvait pas dire s'ils étaient plus intéressés par Connor ou par lui.

_Également, probablement_, pensa-t-il. Il se retourna alors vers Connor qui avait sortit un bout de parchemin de sa robe et qu'il commençait à lire tout haut.

« Nous, Connor Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger » Commença-t-il formellement « avons compilé les différentes évidences démontrant qu'Harry Potter est un mauvais sorcier et devrait être banni de l'école de Magie et Sorcellerie Poudlard pour le bien de tous les élèves dans cette liste. »

Harry soupira. Parfois son frère traversait la frontière de l'idiotie et cette fois en était une.

« À qui allez-vous présenter cette liste ? » Demanda-t-il, coupant son frère en plein milieu de son énumération. Sa voix n'était même pas sévère. Elle était douce, mais elle pouvait traversée la vulgaire logique dont Connor faisait preuve. « Selon la loi, une telle liste doit être présentée au Directeur, si vous êtes sur les terres de l'école ou au ministre si vous ne l'êtes pas. Tu devrai le savoir, Connor. Plusieurs Mages Noirs ont été expulsés de l'école durant la première guerre. Il y a une procédure pour cela. » Il laissa son regard dériver et il croisa celui d'Hermione. « Quelqu'un aurait dû te mettre au courant des procédures légales. »

Hermione rougit d'une telle façon qu'il sut immédiatement qu'elle savait ce qu'il fallait faire avec la liste. Il soutint son regard quelques instants, cherchant à savoir pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Était-ce parce que Connor était le Survivant ? Ou alors son amitié avec lui était plus profonde qu'il ne le pensait? Si c'était cela, ça le satisfaisait, qu'elle accepte de briser les règles pour leur amitié. Il aurait cependant apprécié qu'elle choisisse un moyen moins flagrant pour prouver son amitié.

« La ferme » Dit Connor, son visage rougissant. « Je sais qu'il faut qu'elle soit présentée au Directeur pour être légale. Mais je la lis ici, maintenant, pour que tout le reste de l'école soit au courant de tes crimes. » Il inspira pour continuer.

« Toute l'école ? » Harry regarda autour de lui une nouvelle fois, mais sa première impression avait été la bonne. Les élèves se tenant là était des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors, avec quelques Poufsouffle dans les rangées du fond. Aucun Serpentard et très peu de Poufsouffles, même pas tous les Serdaigles et tous les Gryffondors. Harry connaissait les deux préfets que Dumbledore avait assigné à sa surveillance : Percy Weasley et Pénélope Deauclair manquait à l'appel. « Non. Je pense que tu aurai du le faire dans le Grand Hall à l'heure du repas si tu voulais que tout le monde soit - »

« La ferme » Dit encore Connor, mais cette fois agitant le parchemin pour accentuer ses paroles. « À moins que tu n'aie peur que les preuves que nous avons rassemblées ne te condamnent. »

« Fais donc. » Dit Harry, se retournant vers Connor, souriant. Il commençait à apprécier maintenant. La culpabilité se mélangeait avec la délectation, et, de toutes façons, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait pu s'empêcher de parler s'il avait essayé. « C'est une façon intéressante de parler, mon frère. »

« La ferme ! » Cria Connor avant de commencer à lire haineusement. « Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'Harry James Potter est responsable des pétrifications se produisant à Poudlard, école de magie et sorcellerie. Une des victimes, Luna Lovegood, une Serdaigle de sang pur de première année, était souvent vue en compagnie de l'accusé durant les dernières semaines avant sa pétrification. L'autre était Neville Londubat, un Gryffondor de sang pur qui travaillait avec l'accusé en cours de potions. L'accusé a été trouvé près du corps pétrifié de Lovegood et aurait facilement pu être trouvé près du corps pétrifié de Londubat. »

« Avoir eu l'opportunité ne veut pas dire que je l'ai fait. » Dit Harry, calmement.

Les yeux de Connor s'illuminèrent méchamment lorsqu'il regarda son frère par-dessus le parchemin. « L'accusé aurait aussi eu le temps et l'opportunité de le faire contre son propre gré. Il a été possédé par un objet, un journal, qui a apparemment murmuré des choses dans sa tête et l'a fait oublié ce qui l'entourait. Est-ce que ce journal pourrait être impliqué dans les pétrifications? Est-ce que cette possession pourrait avoir transformé l'accusé en mage noir? L'enquête est en attente. »

Harry se figea pour un long moment lorsque les murmures s'intensifièrent autour de lui. Que Connor dévoile ce secret à tout le monde…

Il était allé trop loin. Il avait oublié la loyauté familiale et le pardon des ennemis, la justice et la merci, dans sa poursuite de cette ridicule rivalité.

Harry ferma les yeux. Un moment plus tard, son frère hoqueta. Harry ouvrit ses yeux pour voir le parchemin vaciller et s'illuminer puis tomber en cendres.

« Je peux deviner ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans cette liste. » Dit Harry doucement, ses yeux ne s'égarant jamais du visage de Connor. Sa magie tremblait autour de lui, levant ses ailes, voulant frapper. Harry ignora cette impulsion. Il allait toujours défendre Connor, jamais lui faire du mal, même si, pour le moment, son frère aurait de la difficulté à le voir le défendre. « Te battre au Quidditch. Ne pas laisser Ron blesser Draco. Parler aux serpents. Conjuré un _silencio_ sur toi. Ne pas te faire confiance autant que j'aurais dû. » Il s'arrêta, puis ajouta « Être réparti à Serpentard. Est-ce que je les ai tous nommés? »

Le sang se retira du visage de Connor « Comment sais-tu – ? »

Harry soupira bruyamment. « T'est-il arrivé de penser que seuls la possession et le Fourchelangue étaient des traits mauvais dans tout ceux là? Je peux te battre au Quidditch et n'être toujours pas mauvais. J'ai empêché Gryffondor de perdre beaucoup de points en empêchant Ron de jeter un sortilège à Draco et en m'empêchant d'en lancer un à Ron - ou à toi. J'ai conjuré un _silencio _sur toi parce que tu parlais comme un imbécile et tu le sais. Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance parce que je pensais que tu pourrai probablement faire ceci, quelque chose qui est en train de salir ta réputation avec les adultes et les Serpentards. » Il expira doucement. « Et si être réparti à Serpentard veut dire être un mage noir, alors pourquoi m'avoir dit l'an dernier que j'étais encore du côté de la lumière, encore un Gryffondor potentiel? »

Il pouvait sentir son énervement se calmer. Il était tout de même en train de répondre à son frère à la place d'hocher la tête en prenant tout ça en silence, mais il ne l'attaquait pas au moins. Ça pourrait fonctionner. Ça devait fonctionner, pensa-t-il. Il sentait toujours une vague de magie insistante à ses côtés et il savait qu'il pouvait faire pire que ça. Il avait choisi le pire des deux.

« Tu étais du bon côté à ce moment, je pense. » Dit Connor, son visage étant une horrible mixture de rouge et de vert. « Mais plus maintenant. »

« Tu as commence à être en colère contre moi le jour où je t'ai battu au Quidditch. » Signala Harry.

« Ce n'est pas vrai » Argumenta Connor. « J'étais en colère parce que Luna s'était faite pétrifiée. »

« Mais la première chose, la première vraie raison, même avant que je refuse de laisser Ron jeter un sort à Draco » Dit Harry. « Tu me disais de laisser mes amis pour toi. Quelle sorte de frère est-ce que ça fait de toi? » Les autres élèves étaient silencieux, nota-t-il. Même Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir intervenir.

« Un vrai frère! » Dit Connor, serrant les poings. « J'ai mis ma loyauté pour ma famille avant tout. Tu aurais du le faire aussi! »

« Ah. » Acquiesça légèrement Harry. « Alors tu aurais laissé Draco jeter un sort à Ron si je te l'avais demandé? »

Le visage de Connor devint complètement pâle et il serra les poings. Il savait ce qu'il devait dire ensuite, pensa Harry, perdu quelque part entre le tourbillon de ses émotions et celui de sa magie. Connor savait exactement ce que la situation demandait de lui. Et il était suffisamment conscient pour réaliser le ridicule de cette situation. Il aurait pu improviser dans certaines situations, mais pas dans celle-là. Ç'avait cessé d'en être au moment même où Harry avait commencé à argumenter contre lui avec logique au lieu de tomber sur les genoux en demandant pardon ou à la place de frapper tout le monde avec sa magie noire.

« Mais je suis le Survivant! » Dit Connor avant de rougir.

« Je sais » Dit Harry. « Mais même le Survivant n'a pas le droit de demander tout ce qu'il veut à son frère. Il n'a certainement pas le droit de demander à son frère de le laisser blesser d'autres personnes. » Il avala. Il aurait dit cela si Draco ou quelqu'un d'autre lui avait dit ce que Connor avait répondu. Mais ce n'était pas Harry et Connor, ce n'était pas un Harry qui avait été entraîné pour servir son frère et un Connor qui méritait de se faire servir. Ils parlaient de Survivant et de frères et aussi longtemps qu'Harry y pensait de cette façon pour, éventuellement, faire de Connor un meilleur chef et le racheter de cette erreur, il ne se mettrait pas en colère. « La vie du Survivant brille de pardon et de compassion, Connor. Où est-ce passé chez toi? »

« Mais tu- tu es un Serpentard » Dit Connor.

« Le Survivant ne devrait pas être arrêté par ça. Il devrait unir toutes les maisons de l'école » Dit Harry. _Respire, Respire. Pense au futur. Ne pense pas au regard trahi qu'il te lance. _« Est-ce que ça à de l'importance pour toi? Vas-tu seulement recruter des Gryffondors et des Serdaigles parce que l'une est ta maison et que l'autre me hait? Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera lorsque je mourrai? Les Serdaigles n'auront plus aucune raison de rester à tes côtés. Et pour les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards ? Est-ce que seuls les Gryffondors se battront à tes côtés lors de la dernière bataille, Connor? »

« C'est encore loin dans le futur. » Dit Connor.

« La guerre est déjà là » Dit Harry. « Et tu rends tes accusations personnelles officielles avec cette liste m'accusant d'avoir pétrifié Luna et Neville. » Il tourna la tête pour regarder le haut des escaliers. « J'allais justement voir le Directeur. Veux-tu venir lui réciter les accusations que tu portes contre moi, que tu puisses finalement me faire expulsé de l'école? »

Son frère émit un petit sanglot. Harry se retourna vers lui, et vit le visage de Connor se crisper alors qu'il tournait la tête.

Seulement là, Harry comprit finalement.

C'était vraiment à propos de jalousie et d'orgueil. Connor voulait juste qu'Harry cède et admette qu'il avait tord. C'était _tout_ ce qu'il voulait. Il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir une opposition du tout, même au cas où Harry l'aurait pris comme il l'avait fait. Il voulait simplement que son frère admette qu'il avait tout faux. Il voulait simplement gagner le débat. Il n'y a rien de plus têtu qu'un enfant gâté qui est sûr d'avoir raison, après tout.

Harry sentit une énorme lassitude l'envahir. Même si l'échec de Connor pour prendre les événements aussi sérieusement qu'il l'aurait fallu n'était pas une faille profonde et irréparable entre eux, cela voulait tout de même dire que Connor ne pensait toujours pas à la guerre, au futur. Il pensait toujours comme un petit garçon. Cela devrait changer.

« Connor » Dit Harry doucement en avançant d'un pas.

« Ne me parles pas !» Brailla Connor à Harry, reculant d'un pas. « Tu avais raison, d'accord. Tu avais raison. » Il se retourna et s'enfuit en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, pleurant. Harry savait qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre, mais il savait aussi comment Connor se sentirait lorsqu'il aurait repris tous ses esprits. Il avait commencé à _pleurer_ devant tout le monde.

Il serait plus embarrassé et plus furieux que jamais.

Harry soupira et fixa Ron et Hermione. Les yeux de Ron étaient ouverts en grand et il ne semblait pas pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione détourna le regard.

« Vous auriez dû être plus avisés » Dit Harry, parlant surtout pour elle. « Si vous vouliez m'accuser officiellement, alors vous auriez du le faire _légalement_ avec toutes les procédures officielles. »

Hermione acquiesça, les lèvres serrées fortement.

Harry secoua la tête et se retourna pour partir vers le bureau du Directeur. Gorgon et Jones étaient dans son chemin. Ils se tassèrent de là lorsqu'Harry fit un petit signe impatient de la main, mais ils avaient l'air étonné lorsqu'ils le suivirent de yeux.

Harry était étonné lui-même. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu qu'il se produise. Il avait pensé qu'il exploserait à n'importe quel moment, ou encore qu'il utiliserait sa magie pour foudroyer Connor. Cela aurait sûrement mis en doute la loyauté de son pouvoir envers Connor, tant que celui-ci le méritait.

_Tant qu'il le méritait. _

Harry respira plus facilement. Ses vœux.

_D'être son frère, son ami et son gardien. _

Seul un de ceux-là était en relation avec le sang, et seulement un de ceux-là était un terme d'amitié. La responsabilité d'Harry en tant que gardien venait en premier et donnait de la puissance aux autres vœux. Son premier devoir était de protéger Connor, pas de le rendre heureux. Il l'avait rendu malheureux l'an dernier avec son devoir comme raison. Il pouvait le faire à nouveau.

Il pourrait passer à travers cette étrange étape que sa vie lui avait amenée et redevenir le frère dont Connor avait besoin. À la fin de l'année, si ce n'était plus tôt, il pourrait expliquer à Connor ce qui était arrivé et lui parler à nouveau en tant que frère.

Pour l'instant, il avait un directeur à rencontrer pour discuter des vacances de Noël.

Il monta les escaliers.

« Bien sur, mon garçon » Accepta Dumbledore calmement. « Je t'aurais suggéré de rester de toute façon, si tu ne l'avais pas fait. Je pense que les protections de Poudlard sont les meilleures pour toi contre un quelconque événement et il ne serait pas brillant d'amener Tom Jedusor à l'intérieur des murs de Godric's Hollow. »

Harry se rassit dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux suspicieusement. Le directeur lui sourit joyeusement. Son visage ne montrait rien d'anormal alors que ses mains bougeaient régulièrement vers un bol de bonbons pour ensuite en mettre un dans sa bouche. Harry pouvait sentir leur forte odeur de tarte d'où il était.

Mais autour de Dumbledore, sa magie se repliait, prête à frapper où influencer son vouloir. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'il était lui-même entré dans ce bureau avec sa magie flottant autour de lui ?

« Puis-je demander quelle est votre plan contre Tom Jedusor? »

Harry ne voulait pas le dire au Directeur. Hochant la tête légèrement faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser les yeux du Directeur assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse regarder dans son esprit, il murmura « Mon plan est prêt, monsieur. Tom Jedusor a une faiblesse particulière, et je jouerai là-dessus. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il soit inoffensif pour qu'aucun autre élève ne soit blessé par sa faute. »

« Et pour toi, Harry? » Dumbledore se rapprocha de Harry par-dessus le bureau, l'image parfaite du mentor inquiet. « Tu sera en danger, encore. »

Harry décida abruptement qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose. Il leva les yeux pour les plongés dans ceux de Dumbledore et demanda « Monsieur, vous savez que ma mère m'a élevé et entraîné, n'est-ce pas? Vous _devez_ le savoir. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent brièvement sous la surprise. Harry sentit son esprit entrer sans effort dans ses pensées. Sa technique d'Occlumencie était différente de celle de Snape. Au lieu de nager et de chercher parmi les différentes mémoires, il envoyait de la lumière à la place, et appelait certaines mémoires tellement doucement qu'Harry pouvait presque les sentir bourdonner à la surface de son esprit, se laissant presque découvrir toutes seules.

Harry attendit que Dumbledore voit la boîte et les barrières de protection de Snape et les commente.

À la surprise d'Harry, Dumbledore ne semblai pas les sentir, de même que la présence de Draco et de Snape dans son esprit. Il se mit simplement à regarder et à bourdonner, avant de se retirer. Lorsque Harry cligna des yeux et le fixa, Dumbledore déballait d'autres bonbons derrière son bureau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Je le savais » Dit Dumbledore. « Un puissant soldat de la Lumière. Tu connais la magie défensive et la magie sans baguette, je crois? »

Harry déglutit lentement. _Joue-t-il avec moi? Comment peut-il ne pas savoir pour les ténèbres qui sont à l'intérieur de moi?_ « Le gardien de Connor en premier lieu et principalement, monsieur » Dit-il. « Et je ne pouvais simplement le laisser m'accuser d'être mauvais et de me faire expulser de Poudlard. Le comprenez-vous? »

Dumbledore gloussa. « Bien sûr que je le comprends, mon garçon. C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Connor la fois où tu lui as révélé que tu étais un Fourchelangue : il doit apprendre à unir les maisons et à diriger le monde magique. Et jeter un Serpentard hors de l'école, encourageant ainsi les préjugés inter maisons, n'est pas exactement la bonne façon de le faire. »

Harry se renfonça dans son siège. Ses émotions lui avaient apparemment laissé trop de paix, alors qu'elles étaient à présent revenues crier vengeance. La colère, l'inquiétude et quelque chose de périlleusement près de la haine résonnaient dans sa voix alors qu'il parlait. « Alors, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit cela, monsieur? Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé se promener, criant que j'étais un Mage Noir et que les Serpentard étaient tous mauvais? Pour un problème si important, pourquoi laissez-vous les élèves le dire si souvent? »

« Parce que Connor doit être celui qui les unira, pas moi » Dit Dumbledore alors que son visage vieillissait et devenait triste. « Tu sais que plusieurs personnes me suivent, Harry, mais je ne durerai pas éternellement. Connor doit justement prendre ma place comme chef de la Lumière. Cela ne fera aucun bien si quelqu'un d'autre en hérite avant de lui passer cette tâche. Cela doit être lui. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour rester en dehors de tout ça. » Il tourna la tête et fixa Harry dans les yeux. « Mais reste assuré que je ne serai pas rester en arrière s'il attaquait des élèves qui ne le méritaient pas, des innocents. Tu en connais beaucoup plus sur le monde, Harry, et tu es bien entraîné pour être ce que Connor a besoin que tu sois, incluant une cible. Tu dois supporter ce qu'il te fait. »

Harry expira brutalement. Le directeur le voyait comme un sacrifice à faire, de la même façon que le faisait Lily.

Il comprenait.

Le directeur lui avait dit ce qu'il voulait réellement savoir. N'importe qui pouvait connaître l'étendue de son entraînement, comme Snape, sans le comprendre. C'était le concept de sacrifice qu'ils devaient comprendre, que les émotions d'Harry passaient en second après ce qu'il devait faire pour Connor.

« Tu as renoncé à beaucoup de choses » Dit Dumbledore calmement, ne regardant jamais ailleurs. » Cela inclut la bonne opinion que ton frère avait de toi, pour le moment. Mais cela reviendra, et ce sera encore plus fort qu'avant. Connor devait voir ce qu'il faisait dans un miroir pour réaliser. Il aura de la peine, mais en ressortira plus fort à la fin. Merci, Harry. Tu fais ce que tu es sensé faire. Tu fais ta part dans cette guerre. Si tu avais donner à Connor ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui, tu n'aurais pas été assez fort pour mener Connor au statut de chef du monde magique. »

Harry inclina la tête. C'était réconfortant d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire ça et le penser réellement. Cela faisait un peu partir le poids de Tom Jedusor dans la boîte et de l'opinion de ses parents et de Connor à propos de lui.

« Merci, monsieur le directeur » Murmura Harry.

« C'était un plaisir, mon garçon » Répliqua le directeur, les yeux scintillants. « À présent, poursuis le plan pour te débarrasser de Tom Jedusor comme tu l'avais prévu. Je te laisse les détails. Je te fais confiance. »

Harry n'était pas certain, alors qu'il sortait du bureau, que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Lui et Dumbledore n'étaient pas des alliés, pas encore.

Mais cela pouvait ressembler à ça.

Fumseck attendit que la porte soit pratiquement fermée pour lancer un trémolo désapprobateur et de tourner le dos au directeur.

Dumbledore fixa le phénix. Il se sentait à nouveau libéré ; Harry faisait ce qu'il pouvait, Connor avait appris une leçon, et avoir Tom Jedusor dans la tête d'Harry ne serait pas si désastreux après tout, même si Dumbledore n'avait pas été capable de voir tous les détails du plan. Ils étaient enveloppés dans une magie noir qu'il ne toucherait pas. Mais Fumseck montrait rarement sa désapprobation si clairement à moins que quelque chose n'aille pas bien.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, mon vieil ami? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Fumseck cacha sa tête dans les plumes d'une de ses ailes et ne dit rien.

Dumbledore se leva. « Je sais que c'est injuste qu'un enfant ait à payer ce prix » Dit-il, marchant vers le perchoir. « Mais il est prêt à le faire. Et il sauvera beaucoup d'autres d'avoir à payer un prix similaire. » Il s'arrêta à côté du perchoir et caressa les plumes de Fumseck.

Fumseck hérissa ses plumes et se déplaça jusqu'au bout du perchoir avant de cacher sa tête dans ses plumes faisant mine de vouloir dormir.

Dumbledore se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de non correct, si quelque chose n'allait pas et il se demandait quoi. Souvent, les phénix avaient une vision trop pure du monde, mais il faisait confiance en le jugement de Fumseck.

À la fin, rien ne pouvait être prévu, il secoua la tête et alla se préparer pour dormir, laissant le petit malaise derrière lui. Les problèmes affluaient en ces temps de guerre coûtant des sacrifices qui ne devraient pas avoir à être faits.

Cela n'aida pas lorsqu'il se mit à rêver aux yeux réprobateurs du phénix. Mais il avait vécu très, très longtemps et il avait déjà rêver à eux auparavant, majoritairement douze ans avant, pendant la première guerre impliquant Voldemort. Alors que la seconde guerre commençait, cela était simplement naturel qu'il recommence à rêver d'eux.

**À suivre**


	18. Voici le test

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Kikaquitaine/Chaola_

**Correctrices ? Pas sur pour ce chap**

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**16; **Traduit :**Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :**Doraline

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**&**

**Toujours pas de nouvelle de Hetachan **

**Hetachan** J'attends ton chapitre

**MERCI !!!!**

**&**

Bonne lecture!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 18 : Voici le Test**

Harry était debout une nouvelle fois devant les sombres silhouettes de son cauchemar, l'une criant dans un espace confiné, l'autre pleurnichant dans un espace plus grand, et essayait de comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient lorsque Jedusor attaqua.

La première chose qui le prévint fut le sifflement de Sylarana, recouvrant tel le sifflement de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort, lorsqu'il la projeta dans la Forêt Interdite. Harry fit volte-face. Les boucliers de Rogue étaient en train de se fissurer. Il pouvait sentir Jedusor cogner contre la boîte, tandis que Sylarana se battait pour garder ses anneaux entourés autour de l'objet. Le couvercle de la boîte commençait à se soulever, les serrures et chaînes de Harry commençant à se fissurer.

_Réveilles-toi !_ lui ordonna Sylarana. _Tu ne connais pas assez bien tes rêves pour le combattre ici_.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et la souffrance l'envahit. Il gémit doucement et se toucha la tête. Sa cicatrice était en feu, et déjà couverte de sang.

Les rideaux de son lit furent brusquement ouverts sur sa droite, et Draco était là, ses mains serrant les poignets de Harry, écartant sa main de sa cicatrice. Harry lui en était reconnaissant, et essaya de faire passer le message par le regard. Draco lui sourit en retour, mais c'était un sourire morose, et son visage était presque aussi pâle qu'il l'avait été lors de la confrontation avec son père.

« Je suis là, Harry » dit Draco, et l'écho de sa voix se fit entendre dans son esprit. _Je suis là. Tout va bien_.

L'instant d'après, Harry sentit Rogue se réveiller, s'inquiétant un instant avant de cacher son inquiétude sous sa froideur, puis rejoint l'attaque. Les boucliers se fortifièrent. Rogue lui maintiendrait de façon à ce que Jedusor ne puisse pas les franchir, seulement si Harry lui demandait.

Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse. Cela attaquerai également l'esprit du professeur. Et il voulait utiliser cette situation pour tester son plan.

_Laisse-le sortir un peu, Sylarana_.

Je ne devrais pas -

_Juste un peu, _insista Harry_. Je sais que cela pourrait me blesser, mais nous ne saurons jamais si ça marche si nous n'essayons pas_.

Sylarana réduit sa prise sur la boîte, et Rogue ouvrit ses boucliers tels des rideaux. Jedusor était apparemment suspicieux au soudain manque de pression. Le couvercle de la boîte s'ouvrit, juste un peu, et une mèche noire rapide en jaillit.

Sylarana rabattue le couvercle, et la mèche, coupée et isolée dans l'esprit de Harry, rampa, cherchant un moyen de se connecter aux pensées de Harry et de les contrôler.

Harry flotta autour de la mèche, utilisant l'entraînement que Rogue lui avait donné en Occlumencie lors des deux derniers mois, pour se rendre aussi inconscient et vif qu'un simple souvenir. Il sentit de la rage voler autour de lui, ajoutant une teinte rouge à la brume présente dans sa tête. Derrière lui se tenait Draco. Il semblait souvent être autant chez lui à l'intérieur de l'esprit de Harry que Sylarana ou Harry lui-même, et ce dernier n'était pas inquiet qu'il soit blessé à moins que la mèche ne change rapidement de direction.

Elle essaya.

Harry fit monter sa magie, juste une petite portion - cela ne serait pas à leur avantage que Jedusor, à l'intérieur de la boîte, se rende compte de ce qu'ils faisaient - et enroula la mèche à l'intérieur. La magie prit soudainement la forme, lorsqu'il y pensa, d'un maelström coupant et tournoyant, bordé de couteaux plutôt que de vents. Les couteaux donnèrent plusieurs coups, tranchant et disséquant.

Lorsque Harry dissipa sa magie, la mèche de Jedusor avait disparue, une partie de lui détruite à tout jamais. Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'en était pas désolé. C'était moins que ce que ne lui aurait fait Jedusor. Au moins, le reste de sa personnalité survivait dans la boîte. Harry doutait qu'il ne reste quelque chose de lui, si Jedusor réussissait à le posséder de nouveau.

De plus, ce n'était pas la destruction de la personnalité de Jedusor qu'il avait planifiée, donc cela importerait peu si Jedusor réussissait à savoir ce qu'il venait de faire.

Il ouvrit les yeux et fit un signe de tête à Draco, le signal comme quoi cette lutte était terminée. Draco laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et s'assit sur les talons, frottant une main sur son front. Harry se rendit compte avec surprise que le blond suait.

« Je suis désolé » dit-il. « Est-ce que cela t'a effrayé ? »

Draco le foudroya du regard. « J'avais peur _pour toi_, imbécile. Ton plan est follement risqué. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Je sais, mais c'est le seul qui a une chance de réussir. » Il leva le regard alors que les rideaux de gauche de son lit tremblèrent puis s'ouvrirent, et Blaise se tenait là observant, les sourcils froncés.

« Il y a un problème, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, son ton presque sarcastique. Il savait que Harry et Draco avaient un secret, et cela le rendait sans doute fou. « Des cauchemars ? »

« Oui » répondit calmement Harry.

Blaise cligna des yeux un moment, le vent abandonnant ses voiles, puis fit un clin d'œil à Draco. « Oui, bien sûr que c'est un _mauvais_ rêve » dit-il. « C'est pour ça que Draco doit être dans ton lit. »

Draco rougit et bégaya un démenti alors qu'il sortait précipitamment du lit de Harry. Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi il se donnait la peine. Blaise allait penser ce qu'il voulait, et ce n'était pas comme si l'accusation était _vraie_. Harry n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses.

_Ce n'est pas comme je l'aurai un jour, avec Connor au centre de ma vie_, pensa-t-il.

_Tu es un imbécile_, dit Draco d'une façon enfantine à l'avant de son esprit. _Et Connor est un imbécile_.

Harry renvoya Draco dans un coin de son esprit alors que Rogue retissait les boucliers pour garder Jedusor aveugle et incertain. Ils avaient prouvé ce que Harry avait voulu prouver, qu'ils pouvaient agir ensemble en équipe lorsqu'un danger menaçait. Évidemment le test d'affronter Jedusor, et non juste une partie de lui, serait différent.

Mais maintenant Harry était confiant, sachant qu'il pourrait y faire face.

« Tout va bien, Potter ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête. Un voile vert couvrait ses yeux depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. On était le dix-huit décembre, et Harry avait maintenu Jedusor prisonnier depuis presque un mois et demi. Cela le fatiguait sans aucun doute, vu qu'il jouait des tours sur la vue de Harry dès qu'il le pouvait.

Mais il n'était pas libre. Pas encore.

Justin Finch-Fletchley le regardait soucieux depuis sa place devant la table, ignorant les Serpentards, y compris Draco, qui lui jetait des regards étranges ou pleins de ressentiment. Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbott se tenaient à ses côtés, et ils étaient - et bien, ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'air _inquiet_, pensa Harry, mais ils ne criaient pas non plus – paniqués que quelque chose puisse mal aller chez Harry, et cela lui suffisait.

« Je ne vais pas vraiment bien » dit-il, et il ferma les yeux en soupirant. « Mais ça devrait aller mieux dès que j'aurai mangé et dormi un peu. » Il joua avec son repas. Il n'avait pas mangé plus de quelques bouchées, malgré l'instance de Draco et le fredonnement de joie que faisait Sylarana dès qu'elle prenait une bouchée.

« Prends soin de toi, Potter » dit Justin, serrant brièvement son épaule. Puis il se tourna et sortit de la Grande Salle. Ernie et Hannah se détachèrent de lui lorsqu'il atteignit les portes, prenant la direction de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Justin avait l'air de se diriger en haut, probablement vers la bibliothèque.

La vision de Harry s'enroula, tourna et nagea, et il entendit Sylarana pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur.

Harry expulsa un long souffle, et essaye de se calmer, même si son cœur avait pris assez de vitesse pour chanter dans ses oreilles.

_C'est le moment_, dit-il à Draco et à Rogue. _Tom _Jedusor_ est en train d'attaquer_.

Il entendit un bruit à la table des professeurs, où Rogue avait reposé son gobelet un peu trop fort. Pourtant, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre serait suspicieux. Draco se leva, un bras autour des épaules de Harry, le pressant d'avancer. Harry gémit malgré lui. La pièce était maintenant complètement floue. Sa cicatrice brûlait comme si elle était aspergée d'huile. Son corps trembla, et il réprima l'envie d'être malade.

« Nous y sommes » murmura Draco alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle. « On peut te mener dans les cachots, et - »

« Non » dit Harry, se détachant et brandissant sa baguette. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir jeter le sort dont il avait besoin sans baguette. « On en a déjà parlé, Draco. » Chaque mot avait de plus en plus de mal à traverser la brume. Il pouvait maintenant entendre la voix de Jedusor, telle qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue depuis des mois, murmurante et riante, promettant récompenses à Harry s'il le libérait et souffrance s'il n'obtempérait pas. « Tu dois retourner dans les cachots et je dois lui faire face physiquement seul, mis à part Sylarana. Tu resteras en retrait comme système d'alarme. »

_Et moi ?_ demanda Rogue dans sa tête. Harry sursauta. Rogue parlait tellement rarement que, sans ce sentiment piquant dans sa tête, Harry oublierai qu'il était là.

_Restez où vous êtes, merci_, lui dit Harry. _Ou quelque part où vous pourrez vous asseoir confortablement et maintenir les boucliers. Vous êtes la dernière ligne de défense si tout le reste ne se passe pas comme prévu._

_Vous me donnez tellement de confiance, Potter_.

Harry se réconforta même dans le ricanement. C'était le même. Tout était pareil, et il était sur le point de faire quelque chose de complètement nouveau et inattendu.

Il regarda en direction des portes de la Grande Salle, et força ses yeux à se concentrer par pur effort de volonté. Il pouvait voir Connor assis à la table des Gryffondors. Il avait relevé la tête lorsque Draco avait fait sortir Harry, mais avait bien vite reposé son regard sur son assiette. Il évitait ostensiblement de regarder Harry dernièrement, et essayait de ne pas le croiser pour éviter toute confrontation. Harry ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, sauf qu'il ne prendrai pas cela comme une excuse tant que son frère ne lui en offrirait pas une.

_Arrêtes de penser à ça, Harry. Concentres-toi_.

Il se concentra, apportant sa volonté durcie comme de l'acier par ses luttes contre ses émotions et ses entraînements avec Rogue de ces derniers mois, et murmura, " _Figitivus Animus Cogiatio._ "

L'air s'étira, et il sentit le sort se précipiter loin de lui telle une longue maille de force. Elle frappa Connor, et aux yeux de Harry, il brilla faiblement. Tout le monde autour de lui, mis à part Rogue, se tourna vers lui tels des fleurs vers le soleil. Il y avait des murmures à son propos, et Harry pouvait entendre des spéculations sur son talent en Quidditch, s'il avait raison à propos de son frère, s'il vaincrait à nouveau Voldemort à la fin de l'année, et plus encore.

M. Potter, la voix de Rogue était un grondement. Où avez-vous appris ceci ?

_Dans un livre_, répondit simplement Harry, puis grimaça alors que sa vue s'évanouissait à nouveau du à l'attaque de Jedusor. _Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, Professeur. Je dois m'assurer que personne ne quitte la Grande Salle. C'est entre moi et _Jedusor_ uniquement, et quelqu'un intervenant ne fera que compliquer les choses_.

Rogue ne dit rien, ce qu'Harry prit pour un agrément. Il s'en fichait si ce n'était pas le cas, décida-t-il. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il sentit Draco serrer son épaule et murmurer, " Bonne chance. " _Bonne chance_, répéta-t-il dans son esprit, avec une pointe de chaleur enterrée par la peur dans sa voix.

Harry hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers les étages supérieurs.

Il avait déduit que l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets devait se trouver quelque part au deuxième étage, vu que toutes les attaques s'étaient déroulées là, et il ne pensait pas que le monstre ai pu se balader d'étage en étage sans rencontrer et pétrifier des élèves. Ce n'était qu'une intuition, une déduction, mais une qu'il devait faire. Jedusor avait complètement enfermé ou volé ses souvenirs de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets; Rogue n'avait rencontré aucune trace de ces souvenirs lors de ses recherches minutieuses de l'esprit de Harry.

Harry grimpa les escaliers, sa tête baissée et sa volonté courbée. Il rassemblait sa force autour de lui telle des lassos, telle des griffes, telle des anneaux. Il ne pouvait savoir quelle forme prendrait la force de Jedusor lorsqu'elle finirait par sortir de la boîte, et avait préparé plusieurs formes pour la sienne, passant en esprit de l'une à l'autre.

Il avait juste atteint le haut de l'escalier du deuxième étage lorsque Sylarana cria. Harry ferma les yeux et la sentit presque sur le point de se déchirer aux rebords de la boîte.

_Laisse le sortir !_

_Mais tu -_

_Tout ira bien_, mentit Harry, son poux rapide et erratique dans sa gorge. _Laisse le sortir. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire._

Sylarana libéra la boîte.

Jedusor en jaillit, un nuage de furie, de puissance et de haine, et se dirigea droit sur Harry. Ce dernier se demanda s'il était conscient de Sylarana qui se ré-enroulait autour de la boîte, bloquant sa retraite.

Maintenant Jedusor ne pouvait faire demi-tour, pas plus que Harry. Ils se firent face dans l'esprit de Harry, et le garçon sourit. Il se sentait comme lorsqu'il avait affronté les Lestrange l'année dernière. C'était dangereux, c'était une bataille, c'était la guerre, mais c'était ce que son entraînement l'avait préparé à affronter, et il y avait une certaine satisfaction à savoir que son plus grand but dans la vie était sûr le point d'être atteint.

Jedusor présentait une image à l'esprit de Harry qui était beaucoup moins composée que la dernière fois. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sauvagement sur sa tête, ses lèvres étaient retroussées, et dans ses yeux brillaient des éclairs sombres. Il tendit une main vers Harry, un geste qui était suffisamment menaçant en lui seul, sans prendre en compte les mots qu'il prononça.

« Sais-tu ce que je vais te faire pour m'avoir gardé enfermer ici ? Sais-tu ce que je vais te faire _faire_ ? »

« Je peux imaginer. » dit Harry. Il prit un moment pour se demander ce qui arrivait à son corps, s'il s'était évanoui ou se tenait debout et disait ces mots dans le vide, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Il était en train de combattre Jedusor. « Tu me posséderas et me feras utiliser ma magie contre mes amis, ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et libérer une fois de plus le monstre qui s'y trouve. »

Jedusor rit, un rire trop connaisseur et trop froid pour quelqu'un de son âge apparent. _Ne te laisse pas avoir_, se rappela Harry alors qu'il rassemblait son dernier souffle et le dernier jet de force qu'il pensait pouvoir se permettre avant que ne commence la bataille. _C'est Voldemort_.

« Ce n'est que le commencement » murmura Jedusor. « J'ai eu un mois pour réfléchir. » Puis il s'élança, sa magie avec.

Harry roula, ne se lançant pas de front, mais arrivant par-dessous. Sa magie monta et enroula ses anneaux fermes autour de Jedusor, le liant à Harry et l'empêchant de voler trop loin. Jedusor émit un son de surprise, puis cracha et se retourna sur Harry, maniant sa propre magie telle des griffes.

Presque immédiatement, Harry trouva la limite de sa puissance. Jedusor était plus fort, uniquement, et il connaissait des techniques de batailles pures que Harry n'avait jamais apprises. Ce dernier pouvait l'entendre marmonner des sorts, et réussissant presque à les jeter. C'était des sorts de compulsion et de contrôle, et bientôt ils envahiraient chaque recoin de l'esprit de Harry, lui ajoutant des ennemis à combattre.

Harry plongea.

Il laissa un peu de sa magie derrière, de façon à ce que Jedusor roule et rebondisse pendant un moment avant de qu'il ne réalise que Harry n'était plus là et se lance à sa poursuite. Harry le sentit plonger dans la brume d'Occlumencie qui remplissait les blessures de son esprit, et pousser pour les déchirer.

Harry sentit la douleur, mais ne la laissa pas prendre le pas sur ses pensées. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir ses propres pensées telles des toiles, tournoyant autour de lui en suivant un large circuit tel que Draco et Rogue lui avait décrit, et il sut où il devait aller. Il plongea vers le centre des toiles, Jedusor sur ses talons.

Il pouvait sentir les présences anxieuses de Draco et de Rogue, attendant de pouvoir l'aider s'ils le pouvaient. Harry savait qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. C'était un combat de force, non pas pour détruire mais pour gagner, et il savait, sans se vanter, que ni Draco ni Rogue n'étaient aussi puissant magiquement que lui, même si Rogue était, dans certains domaines, pas très loin.

Il continuait à plonger, toujours plus profondément, les toiles claquant sur son passage, toujours plus vite. Jedusor le suivit, jamais très loin derrière, grondant. Harry contrôla sa peur, et la remplaça par de la confiance, pas vraiment de la joie, mais presque. Il s'était entraîné et entraîné pour ceci, et à la fin, il sortirait Jedusor de sa tête. Il n'avait pas à le détruire.

Ils atteignirent le centre des toiles, et Harry passa à côté de ce qu'il pensait être un énorme bloc brillant de marbre blanc, entouré de fils de soie. C'était son but de sauver, protéger et défendre Connor, et le bloc chanta tandis que Harry le dépassait. Cela lui redonna un nouvel élan de force, et lui rappela pourquoi il faisait ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Harry sourit et augmenta la vitesse de sa chute.

Ses pensées se parsemèrent alors qu'il tombait, s'amincissant, devant une pensée étroite et concentrée. Pendant un moment, il sentit Jedusor toujours au-dessus de lui, s'arrêtant pour observer le bloc de marbre blanc puis décider qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'il le détruise. Puis il perdit cette sensation, et tomba à travers le trou au centre des toiles.

Jedusor ne devait pas être loin, pensa-t-il, ses pensées lui parvenant en élans difficiles, même s'il ne pouvait plus le sentir.

Harry tourbillonna dans l'obscurité qui se trouvait sous les toiles et appela sa magie.

Elle monta en réponse à son appel.

Harry la ressentit telle de l'eau glacée, ruisselante autour, à travers et derrière lui, les marées continues d'une mer noire, mangeant les barrières qui l'avait contenue jusqu'ici. Harry tira, tira, tira et appela, appela, appela, et la magie continua à lui répondre, vague après vague de puissance, pulsatives. Il envoya un dernier appel, espérant que cela suffirait, pas sûr de ça.

Une voix glacée parla dans sa tête, une nouvelle voix, pas celle de Draco, de Rogue, de Sylarana ou de Jedusor, mais ressemblant plus à celle de Jedusor qu'à aucune autre.

_J'arrive._

Et un tsunami gelé l'attrapa, hurlant, portant le léger éclair auquel Harry se raccrochait pour se souvenir de lui-même au milieu de toute cette puissance qui déferlait à travers les trous de ses toiles, et retournait dans la lumière clignotante des souvenirs et de but conscient.

Jedusor était en train de crier. Ce fut la première pensée qui vint à Harry, et il s'en réjouit. La voix glacée rit autour de lui, et il se surprit à rire avec elle, la poussant vers l'avant, percutant avec Jedusor et le noyant.

Jedusor aussi se raccrochait furieusement à lui-même au milieu de tout ça, tout comme l'avait suspecté Harry. C'était Voldemort, l'homme si déterminé à vivre qu'il n'avait pas été tué lorsqu'il avait été frappé par l'_Avada Kedavra _que Connor avait renvoyé. Il ne mourrait pas si facilement, même si ce n'était qu'un fragment de lui-même, un souvenir âgé de seize ans. Il tourna, et Harry le sentit murmuré un sort qu'il ne reconnu pas, une boule scintillante de piques. Elle flotta vers les toiles de Harry, et commença à les écarteler, les mâchonnant sauvagement, envoyant des souvenirs clignotant et tournoyant dans l'eau.

Harry referma les eaux autour de Jedusor, le tenaillant par de la magie pure, et commença à serrer.

Jedusor cria de nouveau, mais ne cessa pas de murmurer ses sorts. Et maintenant il siphonnait de la magie _d'autre part_, un entonnoir chaud de magie qui venait du dessus et ressemblait à celui de Harry. Ce dernier étira brièvement sa perception dans la direction de Sylarana, et la trouva toujours enroulée autour de la boîte. La magie ne venait pas de là.

Puis il se rappela ce qu'avait dit Jedusor la première fois qu'il avait fait savoir à Harry qu'il était toujours présent dans son esprit, juste avant qu'il ne pétrifie Neville.

_Ta cicatrice. Un conduit vers moi. Si calme ici. Comme à la maison_.

Harry ne savait vraiment pas comment sa cicatrice pouvait être un conduit vers Jedusor - c'était Connor qui avait reçu la cicatrice maudite de la baguette de Jedusor, pas lui - mais il était sûr que c'était de là que venait la magie, écrémée de sa propre personne puis réchauffée et détournée pour les vues pourries de Jedusor. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était la meilleure façon de le combattre. Jusqu'ici, il n'avait que planifier d'enrager Jedusor, bloquer sa retraite, le combattre et essayer de l'expulser de sa tête, et avoir Draco et Rogue en attente en arrière-plan en tant que gardes de dernière minute.

La voix glacée rit de lui. _Il va très haut, prenant la magie du conduit. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. L'opposé_.

« Tu me pompes ma magie ? » s'écria Harry, et s'acharna encore plus sur Jedusor. Ce dernier répliqua en déchiquetant un peu plus les souvenirs de Harry. Le garçon cligna des yeux devant la soudaine vision de lui-même à la fête d'anniversaire de leurs onze ans, à lui et son frère, et écouta intensivement la réponse de la voix.

Tout d'abord un soupir, qui souffla assez fort sur lui pour laisser une trace de gel sur sa peau. Puis la voix dit, _Non. Va plus profond._

Harry déglutit. Il était déjà le plus loin qu'il osait, amassant pour combattre Jedusor toute cette magie qui flottait en lui, et cela n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait peur que s'il essayait d'aller plus profond, il ne trouverait que de minuscules restes de sa magie, tout le reste drainé par le duel.

_Non, ça n'arrivera pas_, dit la voix, et caressa son esprit. Elle avait l'air impatiente. _Va plus profond. Plus loin. Y a-t-il une fin au cœur de la magie d'un sorcier? Non, pas tant qu'il ne la trouve pas, et tu ne l'as pas encore trouvée._

Harry chercha plus loin, plongeant dans l'eau noire et déchirant les toiles, et à nouveau dans le trou sous les toiles. Il avait l'air presque domestiqué maintenant, ne bouillonnant plus de puissance, et il s'y enfonça, plus loin, toujours plus loin, et ne trouvait toujours pas de traces de nouvelle magie l'attendant.

Alors il appela.

Avec une réjouissance sauvage, avec un cri reconnaissant, la puissance fut libérée, et se précipita vers et autour de lui. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti une telle magie. Elle était folle. Elle déchirait tout sur son passage et si elle le pouvait elle enlèverai le soleil et la lune du ciel et les utiliserait comme balles de jonglage. Elle ne connaissait aucune frontière, aucune limite.

_Sauf qu'elle en connaîtra_, pensa Harry, posant sa propre volonté au-dessus d'elle.

La magie rua et le combattit telle un cheval sauvage, et c'était dix fois pire que le combat contre Tom Jedusor avait été, parce que Jedusor, au moins, était étranger à son esprit, et elle était familière. Mais Harry était décidé. Il appellerait cette puissance pour vaincre Jedusor et aider Connor. Il ne l'appellerait jamais pour simplement pouvoir s'immerger dedans, comme il l'avait fait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Leur mère l'avait bien entraîné. Il pourrait être corrompu s'il le faisait, et il ne se laisserait pas corrompre.

_C'est pour toi_, dit la voix glaciale.

_C'est pour mon frère_, dit Harry, et s'élança, la voix glaciale mourut avec un bruit sec et un hurlement, et d'un coup Harry était de retour dans son esprit, avec le contrôle total de ses actions, identifiant Tom Jedusor comme un grain s'éloignant, identifiant...

Il se tenait au deuxième étage. L'ombre d'un énorme serpent se détachant sur le mur. Il était juste au coin, et ondulait d'impatience, de faim, attendant de pouvoir passer le coin et de se nourrir.

Devant lui se tenait Justin, une main tendue le touchant presque. "Harry?" souffla-t-il.

Harry ressentit un élan de pure furie. Jedusor avait libéré le monstre grâce à la façon qu'il avait de détruire des souvenirs pendant que Harry était pris dans la bataille, et il aurait pu pétrifié une autre personne que Harry considérait comme un ami.

Le serpent commença à tourner au coin.

_Serpent qui Pétrifie des gens_, lui murmura son entraînement. _Basilic_.

Harry virevolta pour faire face à l'ombre. Il leva une main, et poussa à la fois vers le bas et dehors sa magie - vers le bas sur Jedusor, dehors sur le basilic qui attendait. "_Restes là_", dit-il, en ce qu'il savait était du Fourchelangue, il entendit Justin s'étonner, et n'y fit pas attention.

L'ombre continua d'avancer.

Jedusor rit de lui, laborieusement et le souffle coupé, mais quand même un son amusé. _N'importe quel Fourchelangue peut parler à un basilic. Seul l'Héritier de Serpentard peut le contrôler dans la Chambre des Secrets._

Enragé, Harry lui fit face, et réussit à faire un sourire sombre alors que Jedusor poussait un petit cri aigu._ Merci de me l'avoir dit, Tom._

Il arracha la voix de Jedusor et la força à passer par sa propre bouche, de la même façon dont Jedusor avait du procéder, lorsqu'il avait utilisé Harry pour ouvrir la Chambre et contrôler le serpent. "Rentres! Retournes dans ton nid. Attends là-bas jusqu'à ce que moi, et moi seul, t'ordonne de sortir à nouveau."

Le Basilic répondit avec une voix qui ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Sylarana, une voix de faim inconsciente. "_Je veux déchirer. Arracher. Écraser des os. Croquer. Sang. Tuer_." Sur l'ombre du Basilic grandit un nouveau membre que Harry suspectait était sa langue fourchue. "_Je peux sentir le Sang-de-Bourbe. Veux un festin correct_."

Harry sentit sa lèvre se retrousser, et n'était pas sûr si c'était sa réaction ou celle de Jedusor. Il décida que pour le moment cela n'avait pas d'importance. "_Retournes dans ton nid. Tu n'as pas le choix. Serpentard t'as élevé, créé, domestiqué. Obéis moi_."

Le Basilic pleurnicha pendant un moment, puis tourna et retourna en rampant dans le couloir. Harry attendit jusqu'à ce que l'ombre ai disparu et passa sa tête au coin, espérant fervemment de ne pas y voir un nouvel élève Pétrifié là. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps le Basilic avait libéré.

Le couloir ne contenait ni Basilic, ni élève. Harry expira un long souffle et retourna son attention vers Jedusor, qui était toujours terrassé par la douleur et la stupéfaction dans l'esprit de Harry.

Je ne te veux plus dans ma tête, pensa Harry, plus déterminé que jamais, et pressa de tout son poids.

Jedusor s'écrasa contre les toiles de l'esprit de Harry, contre le bloc de marbre, et échappa de justesse le trou noir qui attendait de le manger. Il hurla, son sort de déchirement de toiles et sa propre présence déchirés et écartelés entre la force de sa volonté inflexible, la volonté inflexible de Harry, et la magie de Harry.

Finalement il cria. _Tu entendras encore parler de moi, Harry Potter!_

_C'est vraiment insipide de ta part_, dit Harry, et pressa une dernière fois. _Maintenant, va-t-en, petit garçon._

Jedusor hurla à nouveau, et fut expulsé de son esprit. Harry sentit sa cicatrice brûler brièvement alors que Jedusor était propulsé, et ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour vérifier que Jedusor n'entre pas en Justin. Cependant, ce dernier se tenait debout, confus, et Harry sentit la présence de Jedusor s'éloigner rapidement de lui, vers le bas. Harry sourit. _Probablement reparti dans le journal, qui je le parierai une douzaine de Gallions, est dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse survivre en dehors._

Puis soudainement c'était fini.

Harry tomba à genoux, respirant difficilement. Sa cicatrice était comme une plaie béante, et le sang coulait à flot sur son visage. Chaque muscle de son corps le faisait souffrir. Sylarana bougea faiblement sur son bras. Mais aucun de ces faits n'était un aussi gros problème que la magie mouvante et battant des ailes autour de lui.

Il releva la tête et sentit l'attention de la magie se tourner vers lui. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il aurait peut-être pu tuer Tom Jedusor finalement, même s'il ne voulait pas compter là-dessus. Il était certainement plus puissant que Connor. Que voulait-il faire faire à sa magie?

« Ce que je veux que tu fasses » murmura Harry, « c'est de partir. »

La puissance rugit en protestation, mais Harry était déjà en train de l'attraper, l'emprisonnant dans les anneaux et cordes qu'il n'avait pas utilisé pour attraper Jedusor, la ramenant vers lui. Il la mit dans le trou sous les toiles, pompa l'eau froide de son esprit, et ordonna à la magie de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir. Il se contenterai de l'ordinaire magie de tous les jours qu'il pouvait avoir dans son esprit et dans son être la plupart du temps.

Il pensa entendre un grondement de la voix glacée avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Il s'en fichait. Il était maître de lui-même, et il n'utiliserait _pas _sa magie à de mauvaises fins.

« Harry. »

Harry releva la tête. Il pouvait sentir Draco monter précipitamment les étages et Rogue faire route rapidement le long des couloirs, mais c'était Justin qui se tenait au-dessus de lui maintenant, une main tendue et le visage solennel.

« J'ai vu l'ombre du monstre » dit-il. « Et je sais que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tu étais en train de combattre - quelque chose. La possession dont ton frère a parlé, peut-être, assumant qu'il ne raconte pas toujours que des conneries. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Je suis désolé de l'avoir mise en péril en premier lieu » dit Harry, tendant sa main, et lassant Justin la serrer. Il ne pouvait pas encore de remettre debout. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais là avant qu'il ne soit presque trop tard. »

Justin haussa les épaules. « On ne peut changer le passé. De plus, c'était de ma faute. Je pensais t'avoir vu me suivre, et j'ai fait demi-tour pour te parler. » Il observa Harry et grimaça. « Merlin, t'as pas l'air bien. »

Harry hocha la tête, pas étonné. « Tu m'excuses un moment? » demanda-t-il. « Il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses marcher jusqu'à l'Infirmerie » répondit Justin, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« C'est pas ça » murmura Harry, et il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait voir les liens avec Draco et Rogue maintenant qu'il les cherchait, pas comme la tresse dorée tissée profondément dans ses pensées tel que l'était le lien avec Sylarana, mais des liens clairs partant de la périphérie de sa toile principale.

Il les cassa. Il y eut un soudain élancement de douleur, et de surprise de la part de Draco et de Rogue. Harry s'en fichait. Il avait étudié la potion qui avait créé les liens, et avait appris à les supprimer. Il ne vivrait plus avec d'autres gens dans sa tête.

_Sauf moi,_ dit Sylarana.

_Tu es un cas spécial_, fit remarquer Harry alors qu'il tombait au sol. Son corps avait décidé qu'il était trop fatigué pour rester assis et qu'il voulait s'allonger sur le sol.

_Je suis très spéciale_, accorda Sylarana faiblement.

_Un si beau serpent, _murmura Harry. _Et si obéissant, pour avoir gardé la boîte durant toute la bataille et n'avoir pas accouru à mon secours._

_Je ne t'obéis pas, _dit Sylarana. _Je te juge. Et tu avais l'air d'avoir la bataille bien en main. J'accepte l'autre compliment par contre. _Puis sa voix se tut, et Harry sut qu'elle s'était endormie.

« Harry! »

Harry entendit des pas précipités sur le sol, et sourit lorsqu'il sentit Draco se laisser tomber à ses côtés. « Je vais bien, Draco » dit-il, sa voix traînante de fatigue. « Ou je le serai bientôt. »

« Si vous voulez bien vous écarter, M. Malfoy, M. Finch-Fletcher » dit la voix froide de Rogue, « Je vais accompagner M. Potter à l'Infirmerie. »

_Ou plutôt porter_, pensa Harry, puis il n'était plus là.

**À suivre**


	19. Rétablissement

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass

**Bêta correctrices : **_Elava (pas pour ce chap)_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude +**17; **Traduit :**Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**&**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite, **

**de passer de très bonne fêtes!**

**Nous vous embrassons!**

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 19 - Rétablissement**

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le lit de l'Infirmerie n'était pas inconfortable, mais il pouvait sentir les draps gratter sa peau lorsqu'il essaya de changer de côté. Il semblerait que Madame Pomfresh l'ai enroulé le plus serré possible, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Harry renifla à cette pensée. Il était fatigué et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. La dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était partir.

« Harry. Oh, merci Merlin. »

Sirius entra dans son champ de vision un instant, le regardant, puis s'affala dans la chaise qui se trouvait près du lit et serra la main de Harry dans la sienne. Pendant un moment, il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais finit par abaisser la tête. Harry sentit un toucher sur sa main, des larmes et un baiser.

« Salut, Sirius, » dit-il, puis cligna des yeux. Sa gorge ne lui paraissait pas si sèche que ça, mais sa voix était à peine plus bruyante qu'un rat au fond d'un puit. « cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Une semaine, » murmura Sirius. « Aujourd'hui est le jour de Noël. » Il sourit. « Et c'est un beau cadeau. » Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry.

Harry hocha la tête lentement. « Peux-tu me donner de l'eau ? »

Sirius tenait déjà un gobelet d'eau provenant de la table de chevet, et il aida Harry à redresser les oreillers pour qu'il puisse boire. Le jeune brun fut ennuyé de constater qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger tout seul, même en essayant. Il savait que c'était le résultat d'une semaine d'alitement, mais n'aimait pas _ça_. Il avait des choses importantes à faire.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est venu me voir ? » demanda-t-il à Sirius. Beaucoup de choses avaient pu changer en une semaine, même sa relation avec Connor. Il devait savoir de façon à pouvoir à prévoir ce qu'il allait faire.

« Oh, bien sûr, » dit Sirius. « Malfoy tous les jours – et il semble vraiment être ton ami, Harry, même si seul Merlin sait pourquoi. Des fois Snivellus. » Sirius fronça les sourcils comme s'il n'aimait pas ce fait, mais n'avait encore trouvé aucun argument pour le réfuter. « Et Lily et James sont venus hier. Le Directeur est venu au moins une fois par jour pour suivre ton rétablissement. » Il sourit, mais ses yeux étaient humides. « On avait si peur que tu ne te réveilles jamais, surtout après que Sn – Snape nous ait parlé des dommages causés à ton esprit. »

Harry toucha ta tête. « Ma cicatrice me fait mal, mais que veut-il dire par dommages ? »

« Apparemment, durant la – bataille avec Tom Jedusor, tu as perdu certains souvenirs, » dit prudemment Sirius. « Sn – Snape pensait que cela devrait se limiter à des trous de mémoire pas trop importants, mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr. Le plus longtemps tu restais endormi, au plus il était sûr qu'il y avait d'autres dommages, plus permanents. » Il sourit, et cette fois-ci cela ressemblait plus au sourire insouciant que connaissait Harry. « C'est un lugubre bâtard. Je lui ai dis. »

Harry lui rendit son sourire, puis hésita. Il y avait une question qu'il voulait vraiment poser. Mais la réponse était évidente d'après ce qu'avait dit Sirius.

Finalement, la pression, l'espoir que Sirius ait simplement oublié d'en parler, prirent le dessus.

« Est-ce que Connor est venu me voir ? »

Les yeux de Sirius s'abaissèrent. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Harry inspira, expira, inspira, expira. Ses yeux étaient fixés au mur. « Pourquoi pas ? » murmura-t-il. « Je sais qu'il était embarrassé de me faire, mais j'aurais pu mourir. » Puis il grimaça. Il était en train de se plaindre. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre, et il savait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas du poser la question.

« Je pense qu'il est embarrassé, encore maintenant, de ne pas t'avoir cru et d'avoir essayé de te faire expulser de Poudlard, » dit Sirius. « Je sais que tes parents ont eu une discussion très sérieuse avec lui à ce propos, et je pense que Professeur McGonagall a eu aussi son mot à dire. Mais – il n'est pas prêt, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne l'est pas, pas encore. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il pouvait l'accepter. Il _devait_ l'accepter. Il ne savait pas encore tout ce qui se passait dans la tête de Connor. Et en attendant, il n'avait aucun droit de juger son frère, aucune raison de croire que Connor n'était pas venu à l'Infirmerie juste pour le punir. Comme le pensait Sirius, cela pouvait juste être l'étonnement et la confusion.

Il se rendit compte que Sirius, exagérément, regardait autour de lui, ses yeux allant dans toutes les directions. Harry haussa les sourcils et regarda Sirius, qui rit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Sirius ? » s'écria Harry. Il se sentait faible, mais n'avait rien contre être porté – jusqu'à ce que Sirius marcha en direction de la sortie de l'Infirmerie.

« Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es enfermé ici, » dit fermement Sirius alors qu'ils trottinaient dans les couloirs. « Madame Pomfresh n'est pas là pour l'instant, elle est allée rendre visite à une de ses nièces. Et le Directeur, Sn – Snape, et tous les élèves qui sont restés, sont à la Fête. Il n'y a personne pour nous voir aller voler. » Il retourna Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil. « Et je dois te donner ton cadeau de Noël. »

Harry resta silencieux alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs discrètement. Il savait que cela ne servait à rien de vouloir raisonner Sirius, et puis personne ne les verraient…

Il espérait juste qu'ils seraient de retour avant que Draco et Snape ne quittent la Fête.

Sirius emprunta une porte secondaire de Poudlard, une que Harry n'avait jamais vue. _Bien sû_r, pensa-t-il, alors que la porte s'ouvrait pour révéler des amoncellements de neige et un large espace brillant avec des ombres bleues sous le soleil, _si il y a bien quelqu'un qui connaisse les sorties cachées de Poudlard, c'est un Maraudeur._

« Nous y voilà, » dit Sirius, et jeta un sort pour réchauffer Harry. « Maintenant, c'est comme tu veux. Préfères-tu voler sur ma moto, ou sur ton balai ? »

« La moto, » répondit tout de suite Harry. Il pensait que cela serait plus sûr. Au moins, elle était plus confortable pour deux personnes. Et contrairement à Sirius, il ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour assurer leur sécurité.

Il supposait qu'il était censé protester. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y contraindre. Cette camaraderie désinvolte que lui montrait son parrain lui avait manqué, lui faisait prendre part à ses blagues sans y réfléchir. Et si c'était ce qu'il fallait pour que Sirius se sente à l'aise, que cela serve d'excuses en quelque sorte pour ce qu'il avait fait lors de l'année scolaire, alors Harry voulait bien lui accorder.

_Moi aussi_.

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié Sylarana jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle, même si il avait déduit par la présence d'un poids sur son épaule gauche qu'elle était là.

_Merci beaucoup_, dit-elle, puis elle s'étira. _Les sorts de chaleur font du bien. J'ai faim_.

On fait un tour et on ira manger après, promit Harry, alors qu'il regardait Sirius posait au sol la moto et lui rendre sa taille originelle. _Mais il veut être gentil. Je pense que nous devrions le laisser faire_.

_Es-tu toujours en colère contre lui ?_ demanda Sylarana.

Il l'était, admit Harry. Même s'il n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère. Il commença à mettre cette colère dans la boîte.

Il ne pouvait pas. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il tira, mais le mouvement presque instinctif ne produit aucun effet remarquable. La boîte resta close.

_Je l'ai fermée,_ dit Sylarana. _Avec un système que connaissent les Locustas, et seulement les Locustas. Tu ne peux l'ouvrir tant que je ne t'ouvrirais pas ou que quelque chose annule le système_.

Harry ressentit aussi de l'irritation à cela. Mais il concentra cette irritation sur son besoin de savoir les choses. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ce système lorsque nous nous entraînions à combattre Jedusor ?

_Parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps et le calme nécessaires pour le faire_, dit Sylarana. _Cette semaine m'en a fourni_.

Elle se dégagea de sous la main de Sirius lorsque celui-ci prit Harry par les épaules pour le mettre sur la moto. Puis Sirius mit ses bras autour de la taille du jeune garçon, prit place derrière lui, et démarra l'engin d'un coup de pied.

Harry s'appuya contre le torse de son parrain et écouta son rire alors que son souffle se transformait en fumée blanche devant lui. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir. L'irritation envers Sylarana, Sirius et Connor – même s'il s'était répété plusieurs fois qu'il ne devait pas être irrité envers Connor – dansait à la surface de son esprit comme des éclairs dans le ciel. Il supposait qu'il pouvait vivre avec. Mais cela aurait été plus simple et plus facile de la mettre dans la boîte.

Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais suivre la voie la plus facile, fit remarquer Sylarana. Tu ne l'as jamais fait auparavant.

Il fronça les sourcils et se remit à contrôler ses émotions. Il n'avait plus le but de battre Jedusor pour l'occuper maintenant. Il devrait trouver autre chose.

Puis il le trouva – le but qui n'était jamais bien loin de son esprit, celui pour auquel il avait dévoué sa vie.

_Protéger Connor. Mais quel serait le meilleur moyen de le protéger, maintenant que je me suis débarrassé de _Jedusor _et que je ne suis plus un danger pour lui ?_

_Faire de lui un leader, bien sûr. Et lui montrer que ne suis vraiment pas un danger pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il pense_.

Harry venait juste de commencer à réfléchir à des façons de prouver ça lorsque Sirius arrêta sa moto et la fit planer. Harry se retourna pour le regarder. Le visage de Sirius était solennel tandis qu'il sortait quelque chose d'une poche de sa robe.

« Je voulais de donner ça lorsque nous serions seuls, » murmura-t-il. « C'est privé et spécial pour moi, Harry. Je veux que tu – et bien, le gardes avec toi, et que tu n'hésites jamais avant de l'utiliser. »

Harry passa un doigt sur le bord de l'objet. Il était emballé dans du tissu noir, si épais que l'on ne pouvait discerner que la forme globale de l'objet. Sur le bord du tissu était cousu en argent des petits mots. Harry plissa les yeux pour les lire. _Toujours Pur_.

Harry eut le souffle coupé. Il reconnaissait la devise de la famille Black. « Sirius, est-ce que – »

« Quelque chose de ma famille, » dit Sirius. « Quelque chose de la Dernière Guerre, en fait. Ouvre, Harry. Je te promets. Je veux que tu l'ais. »

Harry retira le tissu. En dessus se trouvait un anneau de métal, fait dans un matériau noir que Harry ne reconnaissait pas et bordé d'argent brillant. A cause de l'argent, il était difficile de se rendre compte de la largeur de l'anneau, flashant et jouant des tours à sa vue lorsque Harry regarda avec plus d'attention. Il ne pouvait dire si c'était un bracelet, une sorte de couronne, ou quelque chose d'autre.

Le motif argenté n'était pas uniquement présent sur les bords, il le remarque lorsqu'il retourna l'anneau. Il revenait vers le centre du matériau noir, et tournait sur lui-même pour former un dessin. Le dessin était un serpent, cabré, la gueule ouverte. Harry vit une petite ligne argentée au centre de la gueule qui pourrait être la langue fourchue.

« Je ne comprends pas, » murmura Harry.

« Ceci appartenait à un de mes ancêtres qui était un Fourchelangue, » dit calmement Sirius. Harry pouvait à peine entendre la tension contenue dans sa voix, et n'osa pas le regarder en face. « On suppose que ça augmente la magie d'un Fourchelangue, vu qu'elle a rapport aux serpents. Dumbledore pensait que cela pouvait donner à quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas comprendre les serpents un atout contre Voldemort lors de la dernière guerre. Ce ne fut pourtant pas le cas, et finalement on l'a remit avec les trésors de ma famille et oublié son existence. » Sirius expira. « Mais je n'ai pas de fils, et tu es un Fourchelangue, Harry. Tu devrais l'avoir. Après tout, je ne vais quand même pas le donner à Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ? » Il sourit à sa phrase, et avait reprit son attitude habituelle.

Durant un long moment, Harry ne put rien dire. Il fixa le visage de Sirius puis de nouveau l'anneau, qui il pensait devait aller à son bras. Sirius avait fait plus que lui offrir un cadeau de Noël. Il lui avait montré qu'il avait accepté ce que Harry pensait lui-même était, automatiquement, un don des Ténèbres.

_Ce n'est pas le cas_, dit Sylarana, et Harry la sentit bouger plus près du bord de sa manche. _Et je ne sens rien de cette chose. Peut-être est-ce que tu dois le porter pour que la magie se manifeste ? Comme si tu avais besoin d'aide pour être plus fort_.

Peut-être, lui répondit distraitement Harry, et fit glisser l'anneau dans la poche de sa robe. « Merci, Sirius, » murmura-t-il. « Joyeux Noël. Je suis désolé mais le cadeau que je t'ai acheté est à la maison, mais – »

Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Ca n'a pas d'importance, Harry. J'irai probablement bientôt à Godric's Hollow. Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore te laissera venir avec moi, mais – »

« _Harry !_ »

D'un air résigné, Harry regarda en bas. Draco se trouvait dans la neige en dessous d'eux, tellement couvert qu'on pouvait à peine voir qui c'était – sauf qu'il criait d'une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais hors du lit ? Madame Pomfresh a dit – tu ne pouvais pas – attends que je le dis au Professeur Snape – » Et il commença à sauter de rage, comme si il ne savait plus quoi dire.

Harry regarda Sirius. « Je suppose que nous devrions redescendre. »

« Je pense aussi, » dit Sirius. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et la pressa, brièvement. « Je suis content que tu sois toujours là, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête. Tout le long de la descente, il sentit le poids de l'anneau des Black dans ses robes, et garda près de lui l'acceptation de Sirius. Il semblait que sa réunion avec quelqu'un d'autre qui disait tenir à lui ne serait pas aussi joyeuse.

Comme prévu, Draco recommença à crier dès que la moto atterrit. « Harry ! Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas réveillé pendant que j'étais là ? Je reviens de la Fête, avec de la tarte à la mélasse pour toi et ce foutu serpent – »

_De la tarte à la mélasse !_ Sylarana avait l'air folle de joie. Elle sortit sa tête de la manche de Harry, puis frissonna alors que son cou rencontrait la limite du sort de chaleur, mais ne rentra pas. _Où, Où, Où ?_

Probablement à l'Infirmerie, répondit Harry, ses yeux fixés sur Draco de fascination. Il se demandait si Draco se rendait compte combien il ressemblait à sa mère, ou si c'était juste une coïncidence.

« - et, et, et toi tu n'étais plus là, et personne ne savait où tu étais, et le Professeur Snape parcourt toute l'école pensant que tu as été enlevé, et je finis par sortir et tu es en train de voler comme un _idiot_, et j'ai décidé de rester ici et de rater Noël au Manoir pour _ça_, et – »

« Draco, » réussit à placer Harry. Sirius était en train de tousser, comme il en avait (rarement) l'habitude lorsqu'il ne voulait pas rire de quelqu'un. Harry suspectait qu'il se mettrait à ricaner dans quelques instants, et il ne pensait pas que Draco le prenne bien.

« Quoi ? » Draco pausa, son visage rougit et la respiration saccadée tandis qu'il fusillait Harry du regard.

« Merci de rester avec moi, » dit Harry.

Le visage de Draco se transforma en un sourire tendre éblouissant. Il tendit la main et délogea Harry des bras de Sirius, quelque chose pour laquelle Harry ne pensait pas le blond assez fort. « Idiot, » marmonna-t-il, son visage dans les cheveux de Harry. « Et c'est plus que tu mérites, vu la façon si sèche dont tu m'as coupé de ton esprit. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas. Professeur Snape peut refaire cette potion, et – »

Harry posa gentiment une main sur l'épaule de Draco. Il pensait qu'il avait été clair sur ce point au moment où il avait coupé les liens, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. « Draco, » dit-il. « Je n'avais les liens que parce que j'avais besoin de ton aide pour battre Jedusor. Je ne les remettrais pas en place. Ma tâche est maintenant de protéger Connor et de le garder en sécurité, et je ne pense que pour cela tu dois être dans mon esprit. »

Draco se recula, le souffle coupé. Puis il commença à bafouiller. Vu que Harry s'y attendait, il réussit à prendre un air calme, du moins l'espérait-il, au lieu d'avoir l'air exaspéré comme il l'était.

« Mais j'aime bien entendre tes pensées, » dit Draco, qui avait évidemment décider que pour faire changer d'avis Harry il lui fallait bouder. « Et je pensais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un dans ton esprit pour t'aider à guérir les blessures. Professeur Snape m'en as parlé. Tu as peut-être des blessures de ton combat contre Jedusor. Je pourrais t'aider à les remplir. »

« L'Occlumencie s'en chargera, » dit Harry fermement. « Et je te remercie de vouloir partager mes pensées, mais _moi_ je ne veux pas. »

« Pourquoi _pas_ ? »

« Tu me dirais de faire les choses différemment, » dit Harry. « Pas juste m'aider à guérir mes blessures ou protéger Connor. Tu me diras que protéger Connor n'est pas bien et que je devrais faire autre chose, et –bien. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Draco. Être disponible pour mon frère est la chose la plus importante. » Il se prépara, espérant que Draco comprendrai.

Draco le fixa. Harry se demanda jusqu'où il pouvait voir à l'intérieur de lui. Quelqu'un d'entraîner par un homme tel que Lucius Malfoy devait être capable de voir beaucoup plus que la surface, selon Harry, mais Draco l'avait déjà surpris, surtout lorsqu'il était décidé à ce que les choses se déroulent à sa manière.

Draco détourna ses yeux de lui, et marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas. A la fin, ça finissait par « passe en premier », mais lorsque Harry lui demanda de répéter, Draco secoua la tête, son visage froid et fermé.

Puis il sourit de nouveau et prit Harry dans ses bras. Sylarana se décala avec un soupir patient. « Mais je suis quand même content que tu ailles mieux, » dit-il. « Et j'ai hâte que tu ouvres les cadeaux de ma famille. »

Harry cligna des yeux, puis rougit. Il avait complètement oublié d'acheter un cadeau pour Draco ou sa famille – du moins il y avait pensé, début Octobre, puis avait oublié lorsque Jedusor avait commencé à le posséder. « Ah, Draco, je – »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » l'interrompit le blond. « Vraiment, Harry, vu que tu t'es réveillé le jour de Noël et que maintenant tu vas retourner à l'Infirmerie avec moi, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir un cadeau. » Sa voix m'était au défi Harry de faire un commentaire sur quoique ce soit contenu dans la phrase.

Harry secoua la tête et abandonna. Il savait qu'il devrait questionner plus Draco sur ce qui le troublait, devrait s'excuser encore de ne pas avoir de cadeaux, et devrait tenter de comprendre _pourquoi_ Draco était si troublé de ne plus partager son esprit, alors que depuis le départ c'était quelque chose de temporaire. Mais cela impliquait de creuser des sujets que Harry n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à voir, des sujets qui pourraient les blesser, lui et Draco.

Harry pouvait voir le bord du gouffre dans lequel il était presque tombé, et était heureux de s'en écarter alors qu'il disait au revoir à Sirius, puis suivit Draco jusqu'à l'Infirmerie.

_Je sais que je ne peux pas être trop proche de Draco, ou sinon cela se mettrait en travers de mon amitié avec Connor. J'ai toujours su que ce serait le cas si j'avais des amis à Serpentard. Et même si pour le moment il m'a démontré sa loyauté, et m'a même choisi à la place de sa famille, c'est un choix que je ne veux pas lui demander pour l'instant. Si nous l'ignorons, alors nous pouvons prétendre ne pas être troubler pendant encore un peu plus longtemps._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'Infirmerie, Snape les y attendait. Il plissa les yeux à Harry et s'avança en glissant, ses robes volant derrière lui comme l'idée qu'Harry se faisait d'une queue de Basilick se mouvant. « Et où étiez-vous, M. Potter ? » murmura-t-il, d'un ton assez fort pour que Harry s'imagine de la glace le mordillant.

« Black l'a emmené voler, » dit Draco, et remit Harry au lit. « Même s'il n'est pas encore assez fort, et qu'il commençait à frissonner sur le chemin du retour. »

« Draco, » réussit à dire Harry sans grande conviction. C'était vrai qu'il avait commencé à frissonner. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le dire à Snape.

« Voler, » dit Rogue, d'un ton qui promettait moult malheurs.

« Voler, » dit Draco, hochant la tête, puis se tourna pour récupérer trois paquets cadeaux qui étaient au pied du lit. Il le laissa tomber sur les genoux de Harry. « Est-ce que cette potion fera dormir Harry, Professeur Snape ? »

« Oui, » dit Snape. « Cela empêchera M. Potter d'endommager davantage son esprit. Bien sûr, il semble désireux de le faire lui-même. »

Harry l'ignora alors qu'il ouvrait le premier paquet. Il cligna des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée…

« Draco, où as-tu eu ça ? » murmura-t-il, faisant pivoter l'objet pour mieux l'observer à la lumière de l'Infirmerie.

« Oh, ce cadre est dans ma famille depuis des lustres, » dit Draco l'air de rien. « De la vraie dent de dragon, mélangée avec du cristal et – »

« Draco. » Harry retourna la photo de façon à ce que Draco ne puisse plus ignorer que c'était une photo de eux deux, marchant dans un couloir à un moment apparemment plus tôt dans l'année. Le Draco de la photo donnait des petits coups à un Harry qui essayait discrètement de s'éloigner. Le Harry avait un sourire affectueux que le vrai Harry trouva profondément familier, et le Draco semblait retenir un énorme sourire. « Je parle de ça. Où l'as-tu eu ? »

« Dans le coin. »

Le visage de Draco avait de nouveau cet air fermé. Harry décida de ne pas insister, vu que cela pouvait mener à discuter des autres choses dont ils disposaient. Il reposa doucement la photo sur ses genoux et caressa le cadre cristallin, qui brillait à la lumière. « Merci, » dit-il.

Draco haussa les épaules et baissa la tête. Un léger rougissement était apparut sur son visage.

Harry jeta discrètement un coup d'œil à Snape, pour trouver l'homme debout les observant, son visage neutre. Bien sûr un air sarcastique y apparut au moment où Harry le regarda. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et ouvrit le deuxième cadeau, qui se révéla être celui de Narcissa, une superbe sculpture d'un phœnix, fait selon Harry d'or véritable, avec des rubis aux yeux et aux bouts des ailes. Cédant à la tentation, il caressant son poitrail, qui, même s'il était de métal, paraissait assez réel pour perdre des plumes douces et les laisser voleter dans la pièce.

Le phœnix commença à chanter. Harry dut fermer les yeux lorsqu'il reconnut la chanson. C'était celle que Narcissa avait jouée et chantée pour eux lorsqu'il avait été invité au Manoir Malfoy à Noël dernier. L'une des anciennes chansons historiques du monde sorcier, sur la fondation de Poudlard et du l'exile final de Salazar Serpentard.

Harry déglutit la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Remercie ta mère pour moi, Draco, » murmura-t-il, retirant sa main. Le phœnix se tut immédiatement.

« Tu peux lui écrire et la remercier toi-même, » dit Draco. « Elle serait heureuse de recevoir une lettre de toi, tu sais. » Son visage portait un air intense, qui ne révélait rien de ses autres émotions.

Harry secoua la tête, trop bouleversé pour parler, puis, avec précaution, ouvrit le cadeau de Lucius. L'année dernière cela avait été une Glace à l'ennemi. Harry s'attendait à quelque chose du même style cette année, à double-sens et ironique, un rappel mordant qu'ils n'étaient pas du même côté.

Il fronça les sourcils d'interrogation lorsqu'il n'y trouva qu'une bague. Il la retourna dans sa main, sursautant, s'attendant à moitié à ce qu'une aiguille empoisonnée en surgisse et vienne le piquer, ou que ses mains commencent à gonfler et à bleuir suite à une horrible maladie contagieuse.

Elle ne changea pourtant pas, une simple bague d'argent avec une unique pierre claire couleur de neige qui réfléchissait la lumière et les réflexions de toute la pièce. Harry savait que la pierre n'était pas un diamant, mais il n'était sûr de ce que c'était. Il la toucha, finalement, sursautant juste au cas où l'aiguille serait déclenchée par le toucher.

La pierre était étonnamment froide, et Harry comprit enfin. Ce n'était pas un joyau. C'était un morceau de glace gardé gelé par des enchantements que Harry n'avait jamais entendu parlé.

Il ferma à moitié les yeux tandis qu'il se remémorait son entraînement. Des bagues de glace étaient maintenant un cadeau rare, mais il fut un temps où elles étaient répandues, tout comme de nombreuses traditions sang-pur que Harry avait insisté à apprendre. Elles signifiaient une considération équilibrée, reconnaissant le danger et la puissance d'un ennemi potentiel tout en montrant que celui qui avait fait ce cadeau ne voulait pas de mal envers son ennemi.

Elles étaient aussi, ou avaient été, le premier cadeau lorsqu'une trêve était négociée entre deux puissants sorciers.

Harry cligna des yeux dans le vide, puis secoua la tête. Il savait que Lucius Malfoy n'abandonnerait pas Voldemort, pas après les choses qu'il avait faites en son nom. La bague était une preuve de considération, probablement pour satisfaire son fils, et pas un geste vers une trêve. Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi Lucius voudrait faire ça.

Par contre, il pouvait très bien s'imaginer pourquoi Lucius voulait jouer un tel jeu, et un sourire sombre se forma sur ses lèvres. Il pensait demander à Sirius d'aller au Chemin de Traverse pour lui et d'acheter le prochain cadeau de ce jeu, un morceau d'ébène triangulaire coupé exactement comme la glace de la bague. Cela répondait à la puissance par la puissance, et annonçait une suspicion restante. Harry savait que Lucius ne continuerait cette farce très longtemps, vu que les présents devenaient de plus en plus sérieux et coûteux, mais cela serait intéressant de voir ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il recevra le cadeau de Harry.

« Remercie ton père pour moi, Draco, » dit-il, passant la bague à son majeur. « Et dis-lui que son message a été accepté. » Il pausa. « Non, attends. Je lui dirai moi-même dans une lettre. »

Draco l'observa un moment. « Tu ne vas pas écrire à ma mère, qui t'apprécie, » dit-il. « Mais tu vas écrire à mon père, qui est un ennemi politique. Je ne te comprends pas du tout, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est pas grave. Et peut-être que j'écrirai aussi à ta mère. » Il récupéra la photo et le phoenix qui étaient sur ses genoux, et les déposa avec précaution sur la table de chevet. « Merci, Draco. Beaucoup. »

Draco rougit à nouveau, puis se pencha et prit Harry dans ses bras. « Joyeux Noël, » dit-il.

« Si vous avec finit, M. Malfoy, » dit Rogue,. « je dois administrer sa potion à M. Potter. »

Draco hocha la tête, murmura un au-revoir, et sortit. Harry se retourna vers Snape. Il avait remarqué que Snape n'avait pas interrompu le rituel des cadeaux, malgré son air sarcastique. Harry n'imaginait même pas que Snape puisse _l'apprécier_, ou qu'il appréciait Draco, mais au moins Snape était suffisamment juste pour ne plus être ouvertement hostile.

_Envers moi_, tempéra Harry, lorsque la première question qui sortit de la bouche de Rogue fut, « As-tu idée de ce que tu te fais en servant ton incapable de frère ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je le sais très bien. Vous continuez d'assumer que je suis un enfant, monsieur. J'aimerai que vous ne le fassiez pas. Ces actions sont toutes le résultat de décisions que j'ai fait longtemps avant de venir ici. »

Snape renifla. « Tu ne peux pas dire t'être attendu à être posséder par Tom Jedusor. »

« Bien sûr que non, » répondit Harry. « C'était une surprise déplaisante. Mais je m'étais préparer à affronter Voldemort. Et à apprendre des sorts de magie noire, avant que vous ne posiez des questions sur le _Fugitivus Animus Cogitatio_. Je l'ai vraiment trouvé dans un livre. Je l'utiliserai à nouveau si besoin, et d'autres du même style, pour faire que les gens prêtent plus attention à Connor. J'assume qu'il s'est dissipé lorsque les gens ont commencé à sortir de la Grande Salle et à échapper à la présence de Connor ? »

« Oui, » dit Snape à contrecœur. « Cela a fonctionné comme vous l'avez voulu, M. Potter. Mais ce n'est pas le problème. Vous avez maintenant des douzaines de nouvelles blessures dans votre esprit. Il vous manque des souvenirs. Je pense que votre magie a été contusionnée, et qu'il faudra un certain temps avant que vous ne puissiez être aussi compétent en classe que vous ne l'étiez. » Il pausa, puis ajouta, le ton acide, « J'espère sincèrement que ces événements n'auront pas de répercussion sur vos talents en potion. »

« Si c'est le cas, monsieur, » dit Harry, sans quitter Snape des yeux, « je promet d'étudier pour les retrouver. »

Snape secoua la tête et expulsa longuement. Lorsqu'il se remit à parler, sa voix était rauque. « Pourquoi _fais_-tu ça ? Il n'y a aucune raison. D'autres peuvent protéger M. Potter – enfin, ton frère. Je pensais que Black était ici pour cette raison précise. Et il devra faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres seul tôt ou tard. »

« Bien sûr, » dit calmement Harry. « Et lorsqu'il a du le faire l'année dernière, il s'en est bien sorti, et a réduit Quirrell en cendre. Je suis là pour prendre en charge les autres mineures qui pourraient lui arriver, les moins graves – »

« Tom Jedusor n'est pas exactement une _menace moins grave_, gamin idiot ! »

Harry attendit un moment, juste pour s'assurer que Snape ne l'interromprait pas à nouveau, et secoua la tête. « Si, il l'est. Il n'est qu'un fragment de Voldemort, et pas la totalité. Connor n'avait pas besoin de s'en occuper. Il doit garder sa force pour les choses plus importantes. Donc je me mettrai en travers aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, et également faire en sorte qu'il devienne un meilleur chef et plus doué – quelque chose que j'ai négligé jusqu'à présent. Il y a une limite à l'entraînement que je peux lui donner, bien sûr, vu que je ne peux pas lui montrer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Mais je vous promets qu'il nous sauvera, monsieur. »

Snape le regarda en silence. Puis il lui tendit la potion, disant, « Nous devrons reprendre les leçons d'Occlumencie après les vacances. C'est le seul moyen de remplir et d'éventuellement guérir les blessures qui se trouvent dans ton esprit. »

Harry hocha la tête, but la potion, et s'allongea pour dormir. Ce fut un soulagement d'échapper au regard pénétrant de son professeur de Potions, et la culpabilité, de nouveau, de n'avoir put convaincre Snape de l'importance de Connor.

Snape resta debout un long moment à regarder Harry après que les yeux du garçon se soient fermés. Il se surprit à être reconnaissant du fait que Harry se soit réveillé une semaine après son combat, même si Snape avait été sûr avec chaque jour qui passait qu'il ne se réveillerait jamais.

Le délai avait laissé le temps à Snape de gérer ses émotions – le choc qu'il avait connu lorsque la magie de Harry avait franchi les limites de son être, la peur qu'il avait ressenti à l'idée que Jedusor se libère, et la soudaine libération de semaines de tension et de peur.

Et la fierté qu'il ressentait à contrecœur, ou quelque chose comme ça, au fait que Harry ait utilisé l'Occlumencie et la connaissance de son propre esprit aussi bien qu'il l'avait fait contre Jedusor.

Snape se pencha, hésitant malgré le fait qu'il savait que la potion garderait le garçon fermement endormi, et dégagea doucement une mèche de cheveux de sa cicatrice. Elle était toujours d'un rouge brûlant. Elle ne s'était pas calmée depuis l'entrée de Harry à l'Infirmerie, même si au moins elle avait arrêté de saigner après la première heure.

Snape avait entendu des fragments de conversation entre Jedusor et Harry, grâce à toute sa concentration. Il croyait encore plus, et pas moins, que Harry était le Survivant. De quelle autre façon pouvait-il avoir une connexion aussi profonde avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Mais il savait également qu'essayer de convaincre Harry de ce fait serait pratiquement impossible.

_Alors n'en parle pas_, décida-t-il alors qu'il s'éloigna du lit. _Laisse-le croire ce qu'il a besoin de croire, ou veut croire, sur son frère. A la place, proposes-lui de l'entraîner, ce qu'il n'a pas et dont il aura besoin dans les batailles à venir._

_C'est plus important qu'il réussisse que de savoir pourquoi il réussit._

_Mais si et quand il changera d'avis…_

_Je serai prêt._

Snape fit demi-tour et quitta l'Infirmerie, sa cape volant derrière lui. Il voulait trouver Black et de le railler dans une rage coupable sur le fait qu'il est emmené son filleul hors de l'Infirmerie alors qu'il était encore faible. Cela lui ferait plaisir, et Black avait vraiment été stupide.

De plus, Snape devait faire _quelque chose_ pour maintenir les apparences maintenant qu'il avait décidé que le pari avec Black avait été une chose stupide de sa part.

**À suivre**


	20. Clique

**Titre : No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning on the Wave**_

**Traductrices : **_Crazy-Snape, Chaola, Ange de Crystal_, Spirituel Love, LlianeMyrddin, Spirituel, Titinette, Amiah akinnass, Carole.

**Bêta correctrices : **_Elava (pas pour ce chap)_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : interlude **18; **Traduit :**Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Disclamé :**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 20 : Clique **(ensemble de personne)

Harry n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais il savait que cela devait être fait.

_Tu penses à ça depuis une heure, _fit remarquer Sylarana, se glissant autour de son cou. _Pense à autre chose. C'est ennuyeux._

Harry leva la main, et lui caressa le dos. _Je suis désolé. Je suis juste – je ne veux pas faire ça._

_Ça reste dans le ton général à peu de choses près, _dit Sylarana. _J'aimerais voir autre chose dans ta tête. Pense à la nourriture. Le repas va bientôt être servi. _Elle semblait presque saliver, si les serpents avaient pu le faire.

Harry acquiesça. Ils étaient déjà assis dans la Grande Salle. Les portes allaient s'ouvrir bientôt, et les plats apparaîtraient dans les assiettes, et les étudiants rentrés chez eux pour les vacances de Noël allaient revenir…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là et revinrent à leur point de départ.

_Harry._

Il cligna des yeux et regarda Sylarana sortir la tête de sous sa robe. Elle ne l'avait presque jamais appelé par son prénom, elle pensait que le fait qu'elle soit dans sa tête permettait à Harry de savoir à qui elle s'adressait. _Oui, Sylarana ? _lui demanda-t-il, même s'il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle lui voulait.

_Tout se passera bien, _dit-elle, en avançant vers son cou. _Détends-toi. Je suis dans ta tête pour t'avertir au cas où tu ferais quelque chose de stupide. _Elle se détourna puis s'enroula de nouveau autour de son bras.

Harry souffla fortement et se retourna alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Draco, assis à ses côtés, le seul autre Serpentard à leur table, serra son bras. « Je serai juste derrière toi » lui chuchota-t-il.

« Seulement si tu promets de te taire » murmura Harry du bout des lèvres.

« Est-ce que, _moi_, je pourrais dire quelque chose qui envenimerait les choses ? » répondit Draco. Son visage était l'innocence même quand Harry le regarda.

« Bien sûr que tu le pourrais » dit sombrement Harry. « Bien. Tu peux venir avec moi, mais si tu l'embêtes _en quoi que soit_, tu n'auras pas ton cadeau de Noël. »

Draco se ragaillardit. « Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ? » dit-il si fort que plusieurs têtes se tournèrent vers eux – y compris, quelques Gryffondors qui étaient revenus. Harry grimaça. Il voulait que les choses se passent comme elles étaient supposées le faire. Il allait affronter Connor et forcer son frère à le reconnaître, mais seulement selon ses propres conditions.

« Oui ! » siffla-t-il en retour. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai fait sortir de l'infirmerie quand Hedwige m'apportait mon courrier ? Maintenant tais-toi. Ou tu n'auras pas ton cadeau. »

« Et mes parents ? » demanda Draco, un faible trémolo dans la voix. " Ce ne serait pas juste de les punir pour quelque chose que j'ai fait. "

« Depuis quand te préoccupes-tu de ce qui est juste ? » . Harry pouvait apercevoir Connor maintenant, ses cheveux noirs en bataille ressortant dans la marée de cheveux roux des Weasley. Il ne jeta pas un regard à la table des Serpentards. Tout le chemin, il marcha, rit et parla, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Harry avala sa salive. _Pas cette fois, mon frère. Cette fois, tu vas finir par me reconnaître._

« Bien sûr que je me préoccupe de ce qui est juste, » insista Draco. « Quand cela concerne ma famille, du moins. Et pourquoi tu regardes cet imbécile _maintenant _? Tu es censé me parler. »

A contre cœur, Harry reporta son attention sur Draco. « J'ai acheté pour ta mère un cygne, » dit-il. « Il est fait de cristal, et enchanté pour agir comme un miroir quand elle, et seulement elle, dit son nom. Si elle dit son nom deux fois, il s'animera et volera jusqu'à toi ou ton père si elle est en danger. »

Draco parut impressionné. « C'est un cadeau un peu paranoïaque, Harry, même si c'_est _brillant. »

Harry haussa les épaules. " Je pensais que ça marcherait, " murmura-t-il. " Et j'ai choisi pour ton père une pièce triangulaire en ébène, comme celle sur ma bague. "

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Harry pouvait voir que Draco essayait de faire avec, et échouait. Il n'en savait pas autant qu'Harry sur les lois des sang-purs, même si Harry supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas le blâmer pour ça. Draco avait été éduqué aux lois modernes, et c'était le mieux qu'on pouvait espérer d'un héritier.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Draco.

« Il saura pourquoi, » répondit Harry. « Demande-lui, si tu veux vraiment savoir. C'est pour la même raison qu'il m'a envoyé la bague. »

Draco voulut en savoir plus, mais Blaise s'assit de l'autre côté de leurs sièges et commença à leur poser des questions sur leurs vacances de Noël, et sourit à Harry quand il s'adressa à lui. Draco se tourna vers lui pour répondre, et laissa à Harry le champ libre pour regarder Connor.

Pour un moment.

« Potter. »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Millicent Bullstrode, qui ne lui avait jamais beaucoup parlé, se tenait devant lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle avait les bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine, paraissant ainsi beaucoup plus impressionnante ; elle était à la fois plus grande et plus forte que lui. Ses yeux sombres étaient fixés sur son visage comme s'ils le clouaient sur place.

« Oui, Bullstrode ? » demanda-t-il finalement, quand il devint clair qu'elle ne partirait pas.

« T'es-tu remis de ta possession par Jedusor ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Harry la regarda. Puis il dit, « Qui t'as dit ce qu'il m'était arrivé ? »

« J'ai entendu des choses, » dit vaguement Millicent. « Je veux juste savoir si tu t'es remis, ou si tu vas venir nous tuer tous dans nos lits la nuit ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Harry, essayant de savoir ce qui se tramait.

Millicent le scruta, puis ajouta, « J'ai entendu des trucs au second étage, » et elle s'éloigna. Harry regarda son dos alors qu'elle s'asseyait, puis décida qu'elle voulait juste essayer de le détendre. Après tout, la salle de bains de laquelle le Basilic était sortit se trouvait au deuxième étage, et les attaques avaient eu lieu là aussi. Bien sûr, cela avait un sens qu'elle ait entendu parler de Jedusor au second étage.

Le dîner apparut ensuite, au milieu d'un discours de Dumbledore auquel Harry ne prêta aucune attention. Dumbledore savait ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ce soir, et il ne donnait pas seulement à Harry son approbation mais aussi sa permission. _Il est temps que Connor devienne responsable de ses actes, _avait-il dit. _Cela pourrait retourner des personnes contre lui un jour, et sinon comment deviendrait-il un leader ?_

Harry avait fait remarquer qu'il ne se retournerait jamais contre son frère, et Dumbledore avait rit avec indulgence et tapota son épaule, lui disant que cette loyauté devait venir de l'extérieur. Connor le soutiendrait, bien sûr, mais à un moment, c'était probable que lui et Harry se retourneraient l'un contre l'autre. Les autres élèves devaient voir que Harry et Connor était loyaux l'un envers l'autre avant de pouvoir l'être au futur sauveur du monde de la sorcellerie.

Harry savait parfaitement ce qu'il mangeait, alors qu'il surveillait Connor pendant tout le dîner. Les seules interruptions furent celles de Sylarana qui lui demandait à manger, ou si la tarte à la mélasse serait bientôt servie. _La tarte à la mélasse ! _apparut avec exubérance dans sa tête, créant un contraste étrange avec ses pensées. _Je veux de la tarte à la mélasse !_

Le dîner finit par se terminer. Harry se leva. Ses yeux le trouvèrent, curieux. Tout le monde savait à présent qu'il avait été affaibli et qu'il avait passé du temps à l'infirmerie, et Harry espérait que les élèves – sauf Millicent pour d'obscures raisons – ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué les regards posés sur lui, venant surtout de la maison Serdaigle, et sortit de la salle. Il pouvait attendre Connor dehors. Il n'allait pas forcer son frère à l'accepter au milieu de la Grande Salle. Il pensait que leur dernière confrontation n'était pas allée dans le bon sens parce qu'elle avait été publique. S'il l'affrontait dans un coin isolé du hall d'entrée, les réactions de son frère seraient au moins sincères.

_Peut-être, _dit Sylarana, qui était si pleine de tarte à la mélasse que Harry pensait qu'elle s'était endormie. _D'un autre côté, c'est un imbécile._

« Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit tout le temps, » chuchota Harry, la nervosité le gagnant. Draco lui lança un regard curieux et ennuyé. Il était jaloux de Sylarana, car elle pouvait parler à Harry dans ses pensées et lui ne le pouvait plus. Harry trouvait cela ridicule, et lui fit la faveur de l'ignorer. " Juste quelques fois. Et cette fois – et bien, j'ai juste besoin de réponses. Ça ne veut pas dire que c'est un imbécile s'il m'ignore comme il le fait. "

Draco commença à parler d'un ton ennuyé, et se mit à réfléchir tout haut, comme si Harry venait juste d'apparaître dans les parages. « Les imbéciles accusent leur frère d'être maléfique. Les imbéciles ne voient pas les mesures désespérées que prennent leurs frères pour essayer de rester en vie. Les imbéciles ne viennent pas voir leurs frères à l'infirmerie. Oui, je pense que Connor possède toutes les caractéristiques du parfait imbécile. »

Harry se retourna et le regarda. « Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'est juste un enfant, et je lui ai caché ce que j'endure, et je suis sûr qu'il avait une bonne raison de ne pas venir à l'infirmerie ! »

« Harry, » dit Draco, le regardant dans les yeux, « Ça t'ai déjà arrivé de penser qu'il vaut plus que ce qu'il est réellement. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. « C'est le problème. Il doit partager son attention et son temps à ceux qui en ont besoin. Je suis juste une personne. » Il se demandait pourquoi Draco avait choisi de remettre ça sur le tapis. C'était hors de propos.

« Peut-être qu'il ne mérite pas ton entière considération, non plus, » dit Draco prudemment. « Peut-être que les autres le méritent. »

« Comme toi, » dit Harry, avec un soupir. « Oui, Draco, je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur des amis – »

« Comme toi-même, » le coupa Draco.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se justifier en répondant, il regarda aux alentours et vit Connor sortir de la Grande Salle. Il y avait seulement Ron et Hermione avec lui, merveille des merveilles et remercia Merlin. Ron marchait très près de Connor, comme s'il allait sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à celui qui l'approcherait de trop près. Hermione marchait juste derrière eux, son visage reflétant de l'inquiétude.

« Connor, » dit Harry, et il se rapprocha d'eux.

Connor voûta les épaules et continua de marcher.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécirent. _Pardonne-moi pour l'insulte, mon frère, mais tu vas trop loin. _« Tu ne veux pas me parler ? » demanda-t-il. « Je pense qu'un vrai Gryffondor l'aurait fait. Vous tous représentez la Maison du Courage, non. »

Cela fit se retourner Connor, et Harry put voir le masque sur son visage se briser, la colère et la jalousie marquant ses traits. « _Vous _tous ? » cracha-t-il. « J'aurais dû comprendre que tu avais abandonné l'idée de devenir un Gryffondor, Harry. Tu te sens à ton aise dans ton repaire de vipères ? »

« Oh, non, tu ne feras pas ça, » dit Harry d'une voix si froide que Connor le regarda et cligna des yeux. « On n'est pas là pour parler de moi. On parle de toi. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'infirmerie quand j'étais malade ? Tu étais trop fier ? Trop nerveux ? Trop _peureux _? »

Hermione jeta un regard horrifié à Connor. Ron lui lança un regard perplexe. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il. « Tu m'as dit que t'avais été le voir. C'était le jour où tu ne pouvais pas venir au Terrier parce que tu devais transplaner ici avec tes parents, tu te souviens ? »

Harry le regarda. _Il ne leur a pas dit non plus ? Il se conduit comme un lâche, un menteur – un Serpentard. S'il continue à afficher ces qualités au lieu de celles de Gryffondor, ça veut dire que Dumbledore a raison, et que personne ne va vouloir le suivre._

Et bien sûr, la confrontation devint plus pénible que l'avait envisagée Harry, parce que Connor devait défendre son honneur. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et il s'exprima en grognant d'une voix qui rappela à Harry la forme Animagus de Sirius.

« Je n'ai pas été le voir parce que je ne supporte pas d'être dans la même pièce que lui ! » cria-t-il, regardant alternativement Ron et Hermione. « Pendant onze ans, il a toujours été là pour moi, et ensuite – ensuite, il m'a juste _tourné _le dos, pensant que les autres étaient plus importants, pensant qu'_il _était _lui-même _important ! Il aurait dû être renvoyé, vous le savez ! Un autre étudiant, qui aurait pétrifié des gens, l'aurait été. Mais non, pas Harry Potter. » Connor se retourna, et ses yeux montraient son dégoût. « Nous étions ceux qui avons essayé de sauver l'école, comme l'année dernière quand nous avons défendu la Pierre et vaincu Voldemort. Et mon frère essaye de tout _ruiner. »_

« Mensonges, » dit une voix forte derrière Harry, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose.

Il se retourna, prêt à dire à Draco de ne pas les interrompre, mais il réalisa rapidement que Draco se tenait debout, la bouche ouverte, aussi confus que lui-même l'était. Justin Finch-Fletchley était celui qui avait parlé, et il progressait vers eux le long d'une file d'étudiants qui s'étaient rassemblés autour de la dispute, la baguette prête à l'emploi. Avec lui se trouvaient Hannah Abbott et Ernie MacMillan, et derrière eux suivait un blond que Harry connaissait vaguement. Il s'appelait peut-être Smith. Zacharias Smith, ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait.

Les Poufsouffles se mirent autour de Harry, et s'arrêtèrent. Smith à droite, mais Hannah et Ernie étaient placés de l'autre côté comme des gardes, et Justin s'arrêta juste devant lui, sa baguette dirigée vers Connor.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda Connor. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui aurait pris un sort de Confusion. Harry, lui aussi stupéfié, se demanda si c'était à cause du fait de voir d'autres étudiants prendre sa défense ou de voir les _Poufsouflles _le faire. « Tu sais qu'il est maléfique. Tu étais là quand on l'a accusé. Tu sais qu'il s'en est sorti uniquement parce qu'il est le jouet de Snape. »

« Il m'a sauvé la vie » , dit Justin, assez fort pour que tout le hall d'entrée l'entende. Harry tressaillit, mais il pensa qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose ; le choc l'empêcha de parler. « Le monstre était juste au coin. J'ai vu son ombre. Puis il lui a parlé et l'a fait fuir. Et depuis, il va bien. Il a combattu la possession. J'en ai parlé au professeur Black. Tu aurais dû, toi aussi, » ajouta-t-il, regardant Connor. « C'est _ton propre _frère, et je suis juste son ami. »

Connor essaya de parler, mais apparemment il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, » dit Justin, « reprocher des choses à Harry alors que tu n'es qu'un gosse jaloux. Mais ça blesse Harry. Donc grandis, trouve-toi un cerveau, et arrête avec ça. »

« Je n'ai pas à le faire, » dit Connor, et Harry put voir son obstination. « J'essaie de protéger l'école du mal. C'est mon devoir. »

« Oh, bien » dit Justin, lui adressant un sourire carnassier. Harry se souvenait de ça, que les serpents et les lions pouvaient être très dangereux, mais aussi que mettre un blaireau en colère était vraiment une mauvaise idée. Et aussi qu'il était difficile de détacher un blaireau de sa jambe s'il y était accroché. « J'_espérais _que tu dirais cela. Ça veut dire que nous avons une excuse pour rester près de Harry et le protéger des embûches que tes petits amis pourraient lui causer. » Il regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule. « Désolé de ça, vieux, mais je pense que c'est la meilleure solution. Merlin sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. Je sais que tu as déjà été attiré dans un guet-apens et été battu une fois. »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit Connor, » dit Harry, énonçant la vérité.

Justin gesticula. « Oui, mais il est à l'origine de ce que les autres t'ont fait, je parie. Donc nous allons rester ici et nous mettre à l'aise. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer dans la salle commune de Serpentard, » dit Draco, d'un ton snob.

« Oui, je le sais, » dit Justin patiemment. " Mais nous te faisons confiance pour le surveiller. Nous t'aiderons à le faire dans les couloirs. "

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire, » dit Harry aussi calmement que possible. Il pouvait voir du coin des yeux le visage de Connor, et ce qu'il voyait montrait qu'il allait mal. Connor était rouge et semblait prêt à pleurer. Harry avait prévu d'être gentil, pour que son frère puisse lui pardonner. Et maintenant le plan était ruiné, à cause de ça, même si Harry le voulait – il était fatigué d'être seul – il n'en avait pas _besoin_. « Merci. Je te considère comme un ami, Justin. Mais Connor n'a pas besoin de ça, et moi non plus. »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Justin. « Je pense que ton frère a besoin d'une mise au point. Zacharias ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et regarda Smith. Il avança d'un pas, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur étrange. Harry pensait que c'était la même qui animait le regard de Hermione quand elle voulait apprendre quelque chose de nouveau, mais avec une part de cruauté.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé que Harry était maléfique ? » demanda Smith à Connor, d'une voix calme.

« Parce qu'il commençait à posséder les autres, » dit Connor.

« Comment sais-tu qu'il possédait des gens ? » demanda Smith.

« C'était évident, » dit rapidement Connor, et son visage devint rouge et Harry eut peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire quand son frère commença à crier. « Après que j'ai entendu ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'il – » Il s'arrêta.

Smith se pencha en avant et dévisagea Connor. « Vous voyez, » dit-il, avec l'air d'un professeur parlant à un élève, " si je pensais aux raisons qui pousseraient mon frère à faire tout ça, je ne penserais pas tout de suite à 'la possession par un mage noir'. Je penserais plutôt qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'il a été faussement accusé, peut-être, ou qu'on le fait chanter et qu'on le force à faire ces choses, ou encore qu'il a été pris au piège et je ne penserais pas qu'il aurait fait quelque chose de mal comme des pétrifications. Il semblerait que tu n'ais rien pensé de tel. Quelle honte. Pourquoi as-tu tout de suite pensé à la possession ? "

Connor murmura quelque chose.

Smith mit sa main près de son oreille et toussa poliment. « Je ne t'entends pas, » dit-il.

« Arrête, » dit Harry, sachant pertinemment ce que Smith essayait de faire dire à Connor. Il avança vers eux, mais Justin secoua la tête.

« Il a besoin qu'on le pousse un peu, » dit Justin. « Laisse-le faire. En ce moment, il se comporte comme un con dominateur et pompeux. Tous les Poufsouffles pensent ainsi, et j'imagine que les Gryffondors commencent à le croire aussi. »

Harry le regarda fixement.

Justin le regarda en retour, puis sourit, un sourire étrange avec une sorte de pitié. " Je le savais, " dit-il calmement. " Tu pensais que tout le monde le croyait et te détestait ? Parce que c'était ce qu'il t'avait dit, n'est-ce pas ? "

Harry acquiesça, sa tête lui faisant mal. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la plupart de l'école ne pensait pas que Connor était formidable ? Harry devrait non seulement réparer les dommages causés par Connor mais aussi ceux des autres ? Son titre de Survivant et la défaite de Voldemort l'année dernière ne suffisaient pas aux gens qui ne l'écoutaient pas et ne lui faisaient pas confiance.

Cela changeait la donne. Harry n'alla pas plus loin.

« Laisse Zacharias s'en charger, » chuchota Justin. « C'est le meilleur pour ça. Il répond même au professeur Snape s'il ne pense pas que la potion est bien faite. Et les gens le prendront mieux si ça vient d'une personne qu'il n'accuse pas, ou un Serpentard. »

Harry laissa Zacharias tranquille, même si c'était dur à regarder. Celui-ci continuait à persuader Connor de parler fort, jusqu'à ce que Connor éclate de colère et d'humiliation, puis acquiesça comme un parent.

« Donc tu as entendu que ton frère était possédé et tu l'as répété à toute l'école ? Tss, tss, Potter. Ce frère imaginaire que je n'ai pas aurait reçu tout mon soutien. Je ne peux pas _imaginer_ avoir Tu-sais-qui dans ma tête, et je ne le veux pas non plus. Je suis sûr que c'est pas hygiénique. » Zacharias frissonna. Quelqu'un rit. Harry pensait que c'était Millicent. « Et ensuite Harry le bat, et sauve la vie de Justin, » continua Zacharias, de sa voix dédaigneuse. « Cela te fait passer pour un mauvais garçon, n'est-ce pas, que tu l'accuses ? Spécialement quand tu l'as trahi avant que rien ne se produise. »

Connor serra les poings. « Ensuite tu me dis pourquoi il n'est pas maléfique ! »

Zacharias secoua la tête doucement. « Fais attention à la logique élémentaire, la prochaine fois. Et il faut avoir au moins une preuve, avant d'accuser quelqu'un. »

« Bien ! » cria Connor. « Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il est à Serpentard ? "

« Parce que le Choixpeau l'a réparti là-bas, » dit Zacharias. Il y eut encore plus de rires de la foule présente autour d'eux. Harry pouvait voir son frère mordre sa lèvre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rougisse. « Serpentard n'est pas la maison qui représente le mal, tu sais, et Gryffondor n'est pas celle qui représente le bien. Essaie encore, Potter. Je _suis_ très intéressé par ce que tu pourrais dire. »

« Il m'a battu au Quidditch ! » essaya Connor.

« Quelqu'un doit gagner si deux personnes participent à un jeu, » dit Zacharias. « Et il a gagné celui-ci, comme tu as gagné celui de l'année dernière. » Il s'arrêta un moment, puis ajouta, " Apparemment. "

Connor laissa échapper un cri strident et se précipita vers Zacharias.

« Quarante points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour avoir attaqué un autre élève, » dit la voix de Snape, qui avança vers eux. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il parierait une montagne de gallions que Snape avait regardé la dispute un certain temps, et n'avait fait aucun geste pour intervenir jusqu'à ce que Connor attaque. Snape regarda Harry en retour, puis lui sourit d'un air affecté. « Et une retenue avec moi samedi soir, Mr Potter. »

« Professeur ! » pleurnicha Connor.

« Et vingt points en moins pour s'être comporté comme un premier année, » dit Snape, et il s'en alla. Harry le regarda de travers. Snape ne semblait pas enclin à traiter Connor mieux qu'il l'avait fait. Harry avait pensé que la baisse des hostilités de Snape inclurait au moins son frère. Pourquoi pas ? Connor était le Survivant, et Snape n'avait plus insisté sur le fait que c'était Harry, récemment. Peut-être avait-il vu finalement la lumière.

_Apparemment non, _pensa Harry.

« Où veux-tu aller, Harry ? » demanda Justin comme Zacharias revenait vers eux, époussetant ses mains et acceptant les félicitations de Hannah et d'Ernie. « Nous sommes entièrement à ton service ce soir, comme les cours n'ont pas encore repris. »

« A la bibliothèque, » murmura Harry, essayant de comprendre comment il était supposé être à la charge de Poufsouffles de deuxième année. « Ça ne dérange personne ? »

« Bien sûr que non, » dit Justin. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous sommes tout à toi ce soir. Nous allons préparer l'emploi du temps pour les tours de garde plus tard. »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin – »

« Bien sûr que si, » dit Ernie. Harry l'avait toujours trouvé pompeux. Il avait oublié que cela pouvait cacher un très grand sérieux. « Tu as besoin de protection, Harry. Je pense que Jedusor pourrait revenir. Et il y a de nombreuses personnes qui voudront peut-être te blesser jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse contrôler ton frère. Les Serdaigles sont devenus des idiots. Les professeurs ne feront rien parce qu'ils n'en savent pas assez. Nous allons être avec toi. »

« Nous ne nous en occupons pas, » dit Hannah, lui adressant un doux sourire. « Justin nous a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie. Justin est notre ami. Donc tu l'es aussi. »

« La loyauté des Poufsouffles. » murmura Draco.

« Pourrais-tu m'expliquer en quoi est-elle différente de celle des Serpentards ? » demanda Zacharias, se penchant vers lui.

Draco ne dit rien, et ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Harry suivit, son cerveau encore embrouillé, et essaya de savoir comment il allait pouvoir sortir Connor des profondeurs de sa stupidité.

« Harry. J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Harry se retourna, les yeux au loin. Il était allé vers les étagères pour remettre un livre de Métamorphose à sa place, hors de la vue de la table où Draco et les Poufsouffles étaient assis, et il n'avait entendu personne s'approcher de lui. Mais Hermione Granger se tenait là, une de ses mains jouant dans ses cheveux. Elle attira son attention, puis regarda ailleurs et rougit.

« C'est à propos de Connor ? » demanda Harry, son esprit pensant tout de suite au pire. " Qu'y a-t-il ? "

Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda, sa nervosité apparemment dissipée. « Non. Ne t'_inquiète_ pas à son propos. Il a eu exactement ce qu'il méritait. Je voulais te dire – que j'étais désolée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis restée si longtemps à ses côtés. J'étais juste _contrainte. _D'un autre côté, je l'ai laissé empirer les choses avec ce document que j'ai préparé contre toi. Je savais qu'il fallait que le Directeur le lise pour le rendre légal, et je l'ai laissé le lire dans le hall d'entrée. » Elle ferma les yeux. « Et il a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun Mangemort venant de Gryffondor, et j'ai pensé à Peter Pettigrew, mais je n'ai rien dit. J'étais stupide, ou fait en sorte de l'être, bien que je pense qu'il y a du bon en Connor, et je pensais qu'il essayait de faire une bonne action. Et ensuite, il t'a tourné le dos quand tu as combattu la possession et sauvé la vie de Justin, et je ne savais pas quoi penser. Ce soir était la dernière. Si les Poufsouffles croient que tu n'es pas maléfique, donc tu n'es pas maléfique. J'ai confiance en leur jugement plus qu'aux dires de Connor. »

Harry laissa échapper un bref souffle. Il appréciait ces excuses, mais il pensait que Connor avait besoin de cette amitié plus que lui. « Tu ne veux pas rester l'ami de Connor, Hermione ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne pense pas qu'il aimerait que tu viennes me voir et me parler comme ça. »

Hermione souffla et leva les mains. « Tu es comme lui, parfois, » dit-elle. « Et comme Ron. Les _garçons_. Vous dites aux filles quoi faire, et vous ne le réalisez même pas. »

Harry se sentit rougir. " Désolée, " murmura-t-elle. « Je ne le pensais pas dans ce sens. Je voulais dire que je pensais que votre amitié était importante. »

« Elle l'_est_, » dit Hermione, et pour la première fois, Harry détecta le gonflement de ses yeux, comme si elle avait pleuré. « Mais elle n'est pas plus importante que la vérité ! Je transgresserais les règles de l'école pour aider Connor s'il le voulait. Mais il en a brisé trop. Si je dois faire une bonne action, je dois m'excuser auprès de toi et lui dire que je ne peux plus supporter cette ridicule campagne de rumeurs contre toi. »

Harry avala sa salive. Il connaissait ce sentiment. Il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire, pensa-t-il, mais ça blesserait Connor en même temps. Harry était déterminé à arriver au jour où il pourrait serrer Connor dans ses bras et être sûr que son frère l'accueillerait pour lui, et pas pour leurs parents. Il travaillerait dur pour ça, parce qu'à la fin, ce serait _mieux _pour Connor que d'être gâté et qu'on lui mente.

« Donc, » dit Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient silencieux depuis un moment. « Tu acceptes mes excuses ? » Sa main était retournée à ses cheveux.

Harry acquiesça. « Merci, Hermione. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Et – viens me voir si tu veux parler. »

« Merci, » dit Hermione, et lui adressa un sourire avant de lui tourner le dos. Harry la regarda partir. Il se demandait s'il aurait la force de choisir entre la justice et son amitié avec Connor.

En fait, cela s'était déjà produit, dans un sens. Il avait défendu Draco contre son frère.

Ce n'était pas le début d'un gros bordel, même si c'en était proche. Tout avait commencé quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard. S'il avait été fort, s'il avait été honnête avec Connor, il aurait ignoré les tentatives d'amitié de Draco et serait simplement resté aux côtés de Connor.

Mais cela aurait blessé Draco, et peut-être que ça n'aurait pas été juste, non plus.

Harry secoua la tête et prit le livre qu'il cherchait. Dans un sens, peut-être _avait-il _pris la bonne décision. Connor était plus fort que Draco. Ils surmonteraient ça, et retrouveraient ce qui les unissait en tant que frères. Draco lui en aurait voulu encore et encore si Harry avait refusé, sa joie se transformant en ressentiment.

_Et ça arrivera peut-être dans le futur, quand tu lui feras finalement comprendre que Connor est plus important._

Harry repoussa cette pensée. Il pensa plutôt au cadeau de Noël de Draco, et à son expression quand il le portera.

Comme il se tournait, sa première expression fut la perplexité. Il tint la fiole de cristal que Harry lui avait donné et l'inclina dans les deux sens, regardant les lumières à l'intérieur. Elles rendaient vraiment bien, pensa Harry. Elles miroitaient en plusieurs couleurs, rouge, violet, vert, doré, toutes profondes, comme des bijoux.

« Je ne comprends pas. » admit finalement Draco, après avoir observé la fiole un bon moment. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry lui sourit. « Le doré représente le calme et le contentement, le rouge la colère, le vert l'affection et l'amitié, et le violet la protection, » récita-t-il. La description du sort qu'il avait utilisé pour créer les lumières disait pareil.

Draco le regarda fixement. « Et ? »

« Ces lumières sont les émotions que je ressens pour toi. » dit Harry. Il gesticula quand Draco continua à le regarder. « Je ne te laisserai pas retourner dans mes pensées mais de cette façon, tu pourras continuer de savoir ce que je pense de toi. Tu peux regarder dans la bouteille quand tu penses que je pourrais t'ignorer ou vouloir perdre notre amitié, et être ainsi rassuré. »

Draco ferma les yeux. Harry vit la bouteille virer au vert, et regarda Draco alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux. Il y avait une lueur nouvelle dedans. Harry cligna des yeux. _Est-ce que c'était des larmes ? Pourquoi ?_

« Merci, » dit Draco. « Merci, Harry. » Il s'allongea et continua à fixer la fiole.

Harry, ravi que son cadeau lui plaise, se remit à lire le livre de Métamorphose qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Un moment plus tard, Draco se leva et serra sa main fortement.

Harry le dévisagea, mais Draco ne le regardait pas en face, il lui tenait juste la main. Harry gesticula, décidant qu'il ne comprendrait jamais Draco de toute façon, et recommença à lire, alors que la lumière dans la bouteille alternait le vert et le doré. Draco ne détourna jamais les yeux de celle-ci.

**À suivre **


	21. L'idée très Special de Lockhart

**Titre :** **No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé( 33)

**État de la fic française : **20; **Traduit :**Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices : **_manelle_ _et Xylandra _

**&**

**Disclamé**Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 21 - L'Idée Très Spéciale de Lockhart**

« – Connor, si tu voulais juste m'écouter… » commença Harry d'un ton doux, espérant que cela arrêterait la folie tournoyante et hors de contrôle que son frère semblait avoir développée.

« Non ! » cria Connor en sortit d'un pas furieux du bureau de Sirius. Pour souligner sa sortie précipitée, il claqua la porte, faisant balancer une des bannières accrochée au mur qui finit par tomber en travers de la chaise qui se trouvait dessous.

Harry s'assit dans une des chaises libres et prit de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, tandis que Sirius raccrochait la bannière. Aucun des deux ne parla. Harry ne pensait pas en être capable, et Sirius se sentait probablement coupable d'avoir organisé la rencontre en premier lieu. Selon lui, son bureau semblait être une pièce assez sécurisée pour Harry. Il avait fermement refusé à Draco et aux Poufsouffles de venir avec eux. Ils avaient été présents lors des trois confrontations que lui et Connor avaient eues durant le mois de Janvier, et leur présence avait toujours fait dégénérer les choses.

Mais une fois de plus tout avait été complètement hors de contrôle à partir du moment où Harry mentionna le match de Quidditch. Le visage de Connor avait alors prit une couleur de viande avariée et il s'était mit à crier. Après coup, Harry pensa qu'il devait probablement être inquiet pour le prochain match Gryffondor-Poufsouffle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment une excuse.

_Si, bien sûr que s'en est une, insista son esprit au moment où il avait eu cette pensée. Tu n'es jamais nerveux avant un match, mais tu as plus de talent que Connor._

Harry s'arrêta. Cette pensée semblait être correcte et de bon ton, mais pourtant … quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il avait de plus en plus ce genre de pensées depuis Décembre et la possession de son esprit par Jedusor. Il pensait, croyait, se comportait normalement, et d'un coup une pensée suspecte sur Connor, un compliment détourné sur ses capacité à lui alors qu'il aurait du admirer son frère ou un ressentiment qui n'avait pas du tout sa place, surgissait. Harry était sûr que cela s'arrêterait une fois qu'il aurait réussi à reboucher tous les trous de ses toiles avec du brouillard d'Occlumencie, mais pour l'instant, c'était déconcertant.

_Et pendant ce temps-là, c'est autant de ma faute que celle de Connor si ces rencontres échouent_.

_Evidement que ça l'est. J'aurais du anticiper chacun de ses mouvements et j'aurais du savoir qu'il réagirait comme un gosse si je reparlais du match Quidditch._

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce nerveusement. Sirius le regarda solennellement par dessus son épaule. Harry se dit que son parrain était encore trop choqué pour le réconforter. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Depuis Noël il avait de meilleures relations avec Sirius, et, même s'il continuait sans faire attention à se moquer des Serpentards, de Rogue et des Malfoy, au moins ces jours-ci il s'en rendait compte immédiatement et s'excusait.

En fait, Harry aurait été assez satisfait de sa vie, s'il n'y avait pas les trous dans son esprit et Connor qui refusait toujours de lui parler.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau de Sirius. Harry, pensant que c'était Madame Bibine venue parler de Quidditch ou l'un des capitaines venu demander à Sirius quelques conseils, se prépara à partir.

Ron Weasley se tenait derrière la porte, son visage aussi rouge que ses oreilles. Il dépassa Harry sans se rendre compte de sa présence, s'avança vers Sirius, et se tint devant lui en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? » demanda Sirius, tout en essayant de se retenir de sourire.

« Vous avez rendu à mon père son travail, » dit Ron, avec une voix dénotant autant de choc que son visage. « Vous avez rendu à mon père son _travail_. » Il tendit les mains brusquement et prit Sirius dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de ce dernier. Sirius rit légèrement et caressa les cheveux du roux. Harry sourit intérieurement à la façon dont la joie illuminait les yeux de son parrain. Sirius avait de nouveau du mal à dormir, même s'il disait le contraire et affirmait que ses cauchemars étaient sur Daphné Marchbanks. Harry, ne se sentant pas à sa place pour intervenir, se contentait dans ces moments de le regarder, et de le mettre au lit lorsqu'il le pouvait.

« J'ai pensé qu'entendre que Sirius Black soutenait Arthur Weasley mettrait un coup de pied au cul du Ministère, » dit-il, son sourire éclatant d'humour alors qu'il détachait Ron de son torse et qu'il lui tapait dans le dos.

« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda Ron, son visage reflétant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'adoration pour un héros. Harry hocha la tête. _Bien. Sirius en a besoin, vu la façon dont Connor et moi nous nous comportons._

_Non,_ dit Sylarana dans sa tête, sa voix donnant l'impression qu'elle venait de se réveiller de sa sieste. _Juste Connor._

Harry la fit taire et regarda Sirius sourire de cette façon mystérieuse qui laissait à penser qu'il était au courant d'une _très_ bonne blague que la victime ne verrait jamais venir.

« J'étais un Auror, tu sais, avant que le malentendu entre moi et le Ministère fit que nos routes se séparèrent, » dit-il à Ron nonchalamment. « Mais beaucoup de gens m'ont sous-estimé, vu qu'ils pensait que je buvais _tout_ le temps. Et il a pu arriver, éventuellement, avec un peu de chance, que des secrets aient été entendu par un Auror saoul et qu'il s'en soit souvenu après les soirées du Ministère. Et il est aussi envisageable, que peut être, des responsable du Ministère aient voulu couvrir leurs réputations huileuses en s'assurant que l'ami de l'Auror précédemment cité obtienne ce qu'il veuille. »

Harry cligna des yeux. Selon lui, cela sentait plus la manipulation Serpentarde que le courage Gryffondor. Mais les yeux de Ron s'étaient illuminés.

« Est-ce que les fonctionnaires du Ministère étaient des Serpentards ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tous sauf un, » répondit Sirius avec un clin d'œil, puis jeta un regard désolé vers Harry par dessus la tête du roux. Harry lui fit un signe de main pour le rassurer. _C'était_ _vrai_ que Serpentard produisait plus que son quota de sales fonctionnaires pour le Ministère, tout comme il avait produit plus que son quota de Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

« Ce n'est pas exactement vrai, » avait dit une fois Draco à Harry, le menton levé à un angle hautain. « Les Serpentards stupides sont les seuls qui se font prendre. Le reste d'entre nous sont de la pure qualité. Personne ne peut jamais prouver que nous avons fait quelque chose de mal. »

Harry avait alors souligné que cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'ils ne faisaient jamais quelque chose de mal, et Draco l'avait boudé tout le reste de la soirée.

« _Génial_, » dit Ron, un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Attendez que je le dise à Connor ! »

Il sortit en courant, se semblant toujours pas remarquer Harry. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. C'était mieux comme ça. Vu qu'il était maintenant pratiquement le seul ami de Connor, Harry préfèrerait que les yeux du fils Weasley continue à briller pour son frère.

Une fois que Justin ai attiré son attention sur ce fait, Harry pouvait maintenant voir combien l'école détestait Connor. Il ne connaîtrait jamais la raison profonde de ce fait – si c'était l'histoire de Justin ou si Connor se conduisait à leurs yeux comme un idiot – mais c'était comme ça. Maintenant, la plupart des Serpentards se moquaient de lui, la plupart des Poufsouffles faisaient en sorte de l'éviter, et même les Serdaigles s'étaient éloignés se contentant de jeter de légers regards noirs vers Harry. Les Gryffondors se défendaient toujours contre les insultes envers leur Maison, mais détourneraient la tête mal à l'aise lorsque Zacharias Smith ou Draco faisaient un commentaire destiné uniquement à Connor.

Cela ne cessait de frustrer Harry, observant les dommages que son frère causait à sa future possibilité de guider les autres Maisons ainsi que la sienne, mais il n'avait encore rien pu faire à ce sujet. Toutes ses confrontations avec Connor se terminaient avec de basses accusations, telles qu'Harry gagnant le match de Quidditch. Le brun ne pouvait pas lui expliquer les choses qui devaient être importantes pour lui.

Il avait écrit à leur mère, suggérant qu'elle recommence à envoyer des livres à Connor pour améliorer son éducation politique – surtout ceux parlant des moments où des sorciers autres que des Gryffondors avaient été au pouvoir – mais elle ne lui avait jamais répondu. Si elle avait envoyé les livres, pensa Harry, plein de tristesse, alors Connor ne les avait pas lus.

« Harry. »

Harry cligna des yeux et leva la tête. Sirius s'était agenouillé devant lui, et son regard était sérieux. Il tendit ses bras. Harry se pencha et se laissa aller dans l'embrassade, remarquant que les mains de Sirius ne marquait presque plus de pause lorsqu'elles touchaient la bosse que formait Sylarana sous son pull.

« Je sais que c'est dur, » lui murmura Sirius. « Mais vous vous réconcilierez, je n'en doute pas. Il y a tant de _loyauté_ en toi, Harry. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant que Lily ne m'explique tout, lors des jours que j'ai passé à Godric's Hollow a noël. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris toute l'étendue de ton sacrifice. Et je veux te dire merci, et t'assurer qu'un jour ton frère reviendra à tes côtés. Il le doit. C'est un Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas dans notre nature de rester loin de nos amis pour toujours. »

Harry ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par la chaleur du corps de son parrain, et essaya d'y croire.

« Merci, Sirius, » murmura-t-il.

_Si seulement Connor arrêtait de se comporter comme un idiot,_ fit remarquer Sylarana, _alors tu pourrais peut-être penser à quelque chose d'autre._

Harry ne répondit pas. Ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, et tellement indéniable qu'il fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu.

« Excusez-moi ! J'ai une annonce spéciale à faire ! »

Harry cligna des yeux et dirigea son regard vers la table des Professeurs, où Professeur Lockhart venait de se lever et souriait largement aux élèves. Sa peau n'était plus orange, au grand regret d'Harry ; il avait cessé d'utiliser la pâte qu'Harry avait enchantée en cours de DCLFM pour qu'elle brille. Par contre, ses cheveux et ses dents souffraient toujours de _l'Obscurus_. Lockhart avait essayé de le faire briller, mais vu qu'il était moins puissant qu'Harry, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de les faire clignoter comme des guirlandes de Noël. Il se baigna dans l'attention qu'il attira sur lui. Harry réussit à sourire, en pensant que Lockhart ne comprendrai certainement jamais la source de cette attention, même si quelqu'un le lui expliquait.

« Aujourd'hui, » dit Lockhart, montrant de la main les cœurs roses et rouges accrochés le long des murs de la Grande Salle, les petits cœurs flottant en rond près du plafond, et les pierres croulants pour l'occasion sous les sorts roses et rouges, « est le jour de la St Valentin. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et dit silencieusement, « pitié non » avec juste la bonne intonation. Harry enfourna un morceau de saucisse dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Puisque j'ai été cinq fois d'affilé lauréat du Prix du sourire le plus charmeur, décerné par les lectrices de _Sorcière-Hebo_, » dit Lockhart, souriant de toutes dents clignotantes, « j'ai décidé de faire aujourd'hui quelque chose qui fera sourire toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard ! » Il fit face aux portes de la Grande Salle, et frappa des mains une fois.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et une vague de fées y pénétra en volant, chacune d'entre elles battant ses ailes délicates auxquelles quelqu'un avait attaché un ruban. Harry les fixa. Il savait à quoi ressembler les fées au naturel, et elles étaient suffisamment jolies et efféminées. Pourquoi Lockhart avait-il voulu y ajouter sa touche ?

« Aujourd'hui, les fées accorderont des vœux toute la journée ! » finit Lockhart triomphalement. « Du moment que vos vœux sont en rapport avec votre grand amour, bien sûr. Commençons, et sourions, sourions, sourions ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il pouvait sentir Draco lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Allons, Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Peut-être que cela ne sera pas si mal – Aïe ! »

La petite fée qui s'était élevée et avait soufflé un nuage de poudre d'or sur lui s'éloigna, gloussant. Draco tâta son visage et se figea lorsque rien ne vint. Il releva la tête, et Harry s'étouffa à nouveau. Ses yeux étaient d'énormes mares grises au milieu d'un visage maintenant complètement argenté.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il. « Est-ce que tu as souhaité que cela m'arrive ? » Il essayait de prendre un air aussi sévère que possible, ce qui évidemment n'impressionnait pas vraiment, étant donné la poudre de fée.

« Je ne suis pas ton grand amour, » dit Harry, puis posa sa tête sur la table et succomba à l'envie de rire.

Il réussit à déguiser son rire en reniflements lorsque quelqu'un vint derrière lui et dit, d'une voix timide, « je l'ai souhaité, Draco. Je pensais juste que – je pensais juste que tu serais si mignon, avec tes cheveux dorés et tes yeux argentés – »

« Mes yeux ne sont pas _argentés_, » dit Draco, comme s'il était horrifié rien que d'y penser. Harry releva la tête pour le voir jeter un regard noir à une Pansy Parkinson stupéfaite. « Et tu n'es pas mon grand amour. Dégages. »

Les lèvres de Pansy tremblèrent pendant un instant, puis elle quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle avec un sanglot. Millicent se leva pour la suivre, après avoir jeté un regard irrité à Draco.

« C'était malpoli de ta part, Draco, » dit Harry, légèrement ennuyé, mais plus intéressé à regarder Millicent partir que d'examiner à quoi ressembler le visage de Draco. Dernièrement, elle avait recommencé à lancer des rumeurs, cette fois c'était des allusions comme quoi elle savait pourquoi lui et Connor ne s'entendaient toujours pas. Harry était presque sûr que c'était des foutaises. Elle l'aurait déjà dit franchement si elle était vraiment au courant de quelque d'important.

« Comment on se _débarrasse_ de la poudre de fée ? » pleurnicha Draco. Harry releva la tête pour le voir se frotter frénétiquement le visage avec deux doigts. La poudre argentée resta. Elle semblait même s'épaissir alors qu'Harry l'observait.

Harry essaya un sort d'Enlèvement – sans baguette, juste pour frimer. Puis il regretta son impulsion, depuis quand voulait-il frimer ? Mais le cri de choqué de Draco l'empêcha de trop s'en inquiéter.

Fasciné, Harry regarda la poudre se déplacer, se regroupant massivement au-dessus des sourcils de Draco et autour de sa bouche. Lorsque cela fut finit, il ressemblait à un clown.

Se faisant violence pour réprimer son rire, Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé, Draco. C'est encore un tour de la magie bizarre de Lockhart. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre à part la laisser. Je ne veux pas t'enlever la peau la prochaine fois. »

« Harry, de quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda Draco, ces yeux se plissant dangereusement tandis qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre puis s'étouffa.

« Ridicule, » admit Harry, puis reposa sa tête sur la table et hurla de rire.

Draco le frappa plusieurs fois derrière la tête, puis Blaise demanda à Draco s'il comptait aller faire le clown pour les premières années. Tandis que Draco essayait de frapper un Blaise souriant, Harry quitta la Grande Salle, secouant la tête.

_Je ne savais pas que Pansy avait le béguin pour Draco,_ pensa-t-il distraitement alors qu'il cherchait du regard Connor, se demandant s'il réussirait à intercepter son frère et essayer d'avoir avec lui une discussion privée pendant que les autres élèves criaient toujours et couraient pour échapper aux fées. _Je devrais commencer à faire plus attention à mes camarades de Maison. C'est le genre de détails qui pourrait mener un jour à la vie ou la mort de Connor._

Il fut légèrement distrait lorsqu'une fée vola vers lui et flotta devant lui, le regardant intensivement. Harry croisa ses bras et la fusilla du regard. Une décharge de magie devrait faire fuir la fée si elle tentait quoique ce soit, mais il préfèrerait l'intimider d'un regard. Il s'était entraîné ces dernières semaines à ne pas toujours s'appuyer sur sa magie.

Un mouvement subtil de sa manche le prévint, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Sylarana plongea, attrapa la fée dans sa bouche, et re-disparue dans son pull.

« Sylarana ! » dit-il. Très peu de personne se retournait maintenant lorsqu'il parlait en Fourchelangue. Harry aurait été plus reconnaissant envers ce changement s'il n'avait pas été aussi furieux contre son Locusta. « Rends-la ! »

« _Miam_, » dit Sylarana.

« C'est une fée ! » essaya Harry. « Une créature intelligente ! »

« _Aussi intelligente que l'un de ses petits chiens gras que gardent les moldus comme compagnie,_ » rétorqua-t-elle tandis qu'elle rampait sur son épaule. « _Les stupides meurent, et les intelligents survivent. Et je suis beaucoup plus intelligente qu'elle. Délicieux._ » Harry entendit une série de pop qui devait être les cracks distincts que faisaient les ailes de fées se brisant alors que Sylarana avalait la pauvre chose, tête la première.

Il siffla et passa une main dans son pull, essayant d'attraper son serpent, mais quelqu'un se pencha sur lui et s'écria joyeusement, « Ah, vous êtes là, jeune M. Potter. Je voulais vous parler. Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Harry leva les yeux, et se figea. Lockhart se tenait devant lui, et Harry était presque sûr qu'il avait vu Sylarana manger sa fée. Il ne connaissait aucune façon polie de refuser, spécialement sans Draco pour le sauver. Il soupira et suivit le grand idiot vers son bureau.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que le bureau de Lockhart était rempli de photos de lui-même, faisant des clins d'œil et se recoiffant devant des centaines de paysages sauvages et vierges différents – des grottes, des forêts, des falaises. Harry savait que c'était les endroits où Lockhart avait soi-disant vécu ses aventures, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il doutait fortement que Lockhart puisse survivre sans eau courante ni crème pour les mains.

Lockhart fit signe de la main à Harry lui indiquant de prendre un siège devant son bureau et prit place sur une chaise de l'autre côté, émettant un léger son de plaisir entre ses dents. « Alors, » dit-il. « Tu aimes les cours de Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry le fixa. Est-ce que cet homme l'avait vraiment emmené dans son bureau pour lui parler de sa performance en cours ?

« Sous le choc, tu es sous le choc, je sais, » rigola Lockhart, se penchant et recherchant quelque chose dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. « Imagine, parler en privé à une célébrité telle que moi ! »

Harry serra les dents. « Les cours se passent bien, monsieur. » Il chercha quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui sonnerait comme de l'adoration envers Lockhart sans l'adorer réellement. Il ne trouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que Lockhart n'était qu'un idiot.

Lockhart se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Ce dernier se concentra abruptement, sa frustration et son irritation disparaissant comme de l'eau de pluie sur une fenêtre. Il croisa le regard de Lockhart, et décida que l'homme n'était pas au courant qu'il pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, même si Harry avait supposé que maintenant c'était quelque chose de connu par tous les professeurs. Sinon, il se serait assuré qu'Harry soit bâillonné avant de lui montrer sa baguette. Bien sûr, cela ne l'aurait pas aidé beaucoup, vu que Harry savait également jeter des sorts non-verbaux, mais cela aurait montré plus de bon sens que Lockhart en montrait en ce moment même.

_Quelle sorte d'idiot laisse sa baguette dans son bureau ?_ demanda Sylarana, rampant vers le bord de sa manche. _Surtout lorsqu'il vient de relâcher un tas de fées dans l'école alors qu'il sait que la plupart des sorciers ne verront pas ça d'un bon œil ? Pas que je sache pourquoi ils n'aimeraient pas ça ; elles sont délicieuses._

_Je ne veux pas que tu le mordes,_ lui dit franchement Harry. _Du moins, pas encore. Attendons de savoir ce qu'il veut._

Cela sembla satisfaire le Locusta, qui se calma. Harry regarda Lockhart dans les yeux et demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

« J'ai tracé ta signature magique sur le sort Obscurus, » dit Lockhart. Sa voix semblait différente, réalisa Harry, sans les tons pleins et ronds qui la rende mélodramatique. Cela lui rappela Quirrell, et Harry eut pendant un bref instant l'envie de fermer les yeux et de grogner. Dumbledore ne pouvait-il donc _pas_ engager un professeur de DCFM qui ne cachait pas de secret ? « Je sais que tu es celui qui a diminué ma beauté durant les derniers mois. Tu es probablement jaloux de ma beauté monumentale. Enlève le sort. »

Harry cligna des yeux innocemment. « Mais, Professeur, vous êtes un grand sorcier, et je ne suis qu'un élève. Je suis sûr que vous pouvez enlever ce sort si vous le voulez _vraiment_. »

La baguette de Lockhart hésita un moment, puis son visage reprit son masque d'arrogance. « Bien sûr que je le pourrais. Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux que toi tu l'enlèves, vu que tu es celui qui m'as insulté en le jetant en premier lieu. » Il garda sa baguette pointée sur Harry.

Harry observa Lockhart un moment. Il se dit qu'il pouvait enlever le sort Obscurus, et que cela ne ferait pas de grande différence. Cet homme ne faisait plus rien pour rendre la vie de Connor misérable. Lui-même était trop occupé le faire pour remarquer si Lockhart avait continué, se dit Harry, repensait au problème qu'il avait avec son frère.

Il haussa les épaules. « D'accord. _Finite_ _Incantatem_. »

Les yeux et les dents de Lockhart se remirent à briller, et les effets guirlande de Noël disparurent. Harry était triste de les perdre, mais de toute façon cela serait devenu lassant ennuyant à force.

_Tu commences à apprendre à penser comme un Locusta,_ lui fit remarquer Sylarana.

Harry caressa son dos et regarda Lockhart toucher ses cheveux et dents d'une main tremblante, jetant un sourire hésitant au miroir qui occupait un mur complet de son bureau, puis hocher la tête. « Cela suffira, » dit-il. « Et je suis sûr que vous ne pensiez pas que cela allait durer si longtemps, M. Potter. Après tout, vous visiez sûrement votre frère Connor, vu qu'il dit que vous êtes jaloux de lui. »

Harry frissonna. Il espéra que le manque de compagnie n'avait pas poussé Connor à se confier à _Lockhart_. « Puis-je partir, Professeur ? » demanda-t-il, pensant qu'il devra trouver un nouveau sort pour l'idiot – un qui ne serait pas immédiatement remarquable.

« Bien sûr, » dit Lockhart. Harry bondit hors de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna quand même lorsque Lockhart l'interpella, « Encore une chose. »

Il vit la détermination sur le visage de l'autre sorcier, et suspecta quelque chose avant que la baguette ne soit pointée vers lui et que le mot « _Oubliettes_ ! » soit marmonné.

Harry sentit le sort se diriger vers lui et réagit instinctivement – pas en l'esquivant, mais avec l'Occlumency. Au moment où le sort frappa la surface extérieure de son esprit et essaya de manger les souvenirs de Lockhart et de sa demande d'enlever l'Obscurus à Harry, les toiles de Harry le projeta, le faisant rebondir sur les solides défenses qu'il maintenait toujours à d'autres endroits, peu importe ce qu'en disait Rogue, puis fut réduit en cendre et au silence. Harry secoua la tête et regarda Lockhart.

Le sorcier blond ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour donner à Harry un ordre ou lui dire quels faux souvenirs remplaceront les vrais, mais il la referma et partit brusquement vers l'arrière, s'asseyant brusquement sur la chaise derrière son bureau. Harry avança d'un pas. Le visage de Lockhart prit une teinte de fromage pourri.

« Tu y as résisté, » dit-il.

« Oui, » répondit Harry. « Et vous n'aviez pas du tout besoin de supprimer mes souvenirs, sauf que vous avez essayé. » Il pouvait entendre les sifflements rageurs de Sylarana et ses suppliques de la laisser s'occuper de l'homme qui avait menacé Harry, mais son propre esprit allait à cent à l'heure, essayant de trouver des façons de tourner cette situation à son avantage. « Etiez-vous si inquiet que j'aille parler de ce sort idiot ? »

Mais il connaissait la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. Non, Lockhart n'avait pas peur d'être embarrassé, du moins pas suffisamment pour lancer un sort sans raison. C'était une réaction beaucoup exécutée, venu de quelqu'un qui avait tellement utilisé ce sort qu'il était devenu sa première défense.

Les yeux de Harry se dirigèrent vers les photos sur le mur, et il se rappela ses pensées sur le fait qu'il était improbable que Lockhart soit allé dans tant d'endroits, combattu tant de batailles, et pourtant posé pour une photo. On penserait, murmura l'esprit de Harry plein du sarcasme qui apparemment était devenu naturel ces derniers temps, qu'il voudrait au moins une photo où il poserait couvert de sang avec le corps de la créature qu'il a tué à ses pieds.

A moins qu'il ne les ait pas vraiment tuées, bien sûr.

Harry redirigea son regard vers Lockhart et plissa les yeux. « Vous laissez d'autres gens tuer les créatures des Ténèbres, » dit-il. « Puis vous effacez la mémoire de tous ceux qui auraient affirmé le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont d'autres sorciers et sorcières, de vrais héros, qui ont fait tout le sale boulot. Vous vous êtes contenté de débarquer et d'en prendre le mérite. »

Lockhart pâlit encore plus. Il essaya de dire quelque chose, mais le seul son qui réussit à sortir de sa gorge fut un son étranglé.

Harry s'approcha un peu plus du bureau, soudainement se sentant mieux que jamais durant ce dernier mois, la dernière fois étant la fois où il avait espéré qu'une confrontation avec Connor se déroulerait comme prévue.

« Vous savez qu'un secret comme celui-ci pourrait vous faire renvoyer de l'école, » dit-il. « Et encore plus, plus jamais quelqu'un ne vous croirait. Vous serez moqué et calomnié par la Gazette du Sorcier. Et Sorcière-Hebdo ne vous choisirait plus jamais pour le Prix du sourire le plus charmeur. »

Lockhart laissa échapper un cri étranglé et posa ses mains sur son visage. Il tremblait visiblement.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il savait qu'il allait faire du chantage à Lockhart, et il savait également qu'il le faisait pour des raisons personnelles. C'était une tactique Serpentarde, et il avait une motivation Serpentarde. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment clamer qu'il le faisait pour le côté de la Lumière, sauf si faire son possible pour guérir les blessures entre lui et Connor pouvait être considéré comme action pour la Lumière.

Et il s'en fichait.

« Je pense savoir ce que vous devriez faire, » dit-il calmement.

« Quoi ? » Lockhart abaissa ses mains et le fixa sans grand espoir.

« Je pense que vous devriez arrêter de vous inquiéter, » dit doucement Harry en croisant ses bras. Sylarana rampa hors de sa manche, marmonnant, irritée, qu'il aurait pu la prévenir s'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Harry ignora ceci aussi. « Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer – à moins que vous essayez à nouveau de me jeter un sort d'Oubliettes, ou que vous ne fassiez pas ce que je vous demande. »

Le visage de Lockhart se relaxa. Harry cligna des yeux, puis supposa que ce genre de sorcier était plus confortable avec des tactiques sournoises que des tactiques jutes. Brièvement, il se demanda si Lockhart avait été un Serpentard lorsqu'il était à l'école. Draco dirait qu'il n'était pas un vrai, bien sûr, vu qu'il s'était fait prendre.

« Tout ce que tu veux, » dit Lockhart, se penchant en avant. « Est-ce que tu veux une photo, dédicacée, qui vaut habituellement cent Gallions ? Une pré-vente de Rencontre avec les Runespoors ? Une crème qui – »

« Rien de tout cela, » dit Harry. « Je veux que vous me donniez une retenue avec mon frère, la semaine prochaine. » Il pensait que ce serait le meilleur moment, vu que d'ici là Connor aurait joué et gagné contre les Poufsouffles, et qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser l'excuse de devoirs en retard pour le lendemain pour s'enfuir. « Ensuite, vous assurez que nous ne soyons pas dérangés, même pas par Rusard ou un professeur. »

Lockhart cligna lentement des yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Harry demandait ça, mais il hocha la tête. « C'est faisable. »

« Faites le, » dit Harry, « et j'oublierai ce qu'il vient de se passer. » Il marqua une pause, se demandant si l'homme avait besoin d'un autre exemple, puis décida que cela ne mangerai pas de pain quand il vit que les yeux de Lockhart glissaient de nouveau de côté vers sa baguette. Il dépendait trop des sorts d'Oubliettes. « Je l'oublierait tant que vous ne jetterez plus de sort d'Oubliettes. Sinon je pense que je n'aurais pas d'autre alternative que d'aller voir Dumbledore.

Lockhart hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. » Il observa un long moment Harry, puis dit, « Pourquoi ? »

Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Tu es un sorcier puissant, » dit Lockhart. « Je l'ai su lorsque je n'ai pas réussi à enlever l'Obscurus moi-même. » Comme ça, son visage était presque plaisant. Harry se demanda si le personnage de l'idiot faisait aussi parti de la panoplie. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu te réconcilier avec ton frère au lieu de l'exploser ? »

« Vous ne comprenez rien, » dit Harry, reprenant la main, et se sentit de manière inattendue satisfait lorsque Lockhart pâlit et détourna les yeux. « Et vous n'êtes pas en position de me poser des questions. »

Lockhart hocha la tête, puis se leva. « Je vous verrais donc en retenue la semaine prochaine, M. Potter. »

« Non, vous ne viendrez pas » répondit Harry, et prit un ton léger et conversationnel. « Et si vous m'interrompez alors j'arrange les choses avec mon frère, je ferai, d'un sort, disparaître vos testicules. »

Lockhart déglutit, comme s'il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harry le ferait, et resta figé tandis qu'Harry quittait la pièce. Sylarana lui siffla gaiement tandis qu'ils retournaient dans la Grande Salle. _Enfin tu agis comme un serpent. Attaquant quand tu le souhaites, reconnaissant la réalité_.

Harry lui prêta à peine attention. Il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver comment se réconcilié avec son frère.

C'était le problème de toutes leurs autres rencontres, décida-t-il : Connor s'était senti obligé de se faire bien voir par leur audience, même une aussi petite que Sirius, mais il pouvait également quitter la pièce. Coincé à un endroit sans pouvoir partir, et sans personne à devoir impressionner, il serait obligé d'écouter Harry.

_Il avait intérêt._

Harry frissonna puis secoua la tête. Cette dernière pensée ressemblait à la voix froide de sa magie, et ressemblait à Tom Jedusor.

Mais il ne ressemblait pas à Tom Jedusor. Pas du tout. Il ne tournerait pas le dos à son frère. Il allait se réconcilier avec lui.

Par la force, s'il le faut.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était mauvais. Cela voulait juste dire qu'il était… énergique.

Pas assez énergique, bien sûr, pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsqu'il vit Draco. La dernière tentative du garçon pour enlever la poussière de fée avait juste réussi à rassemblait tout la poudre en une grosse flaque sur sa joue, une flaque qui ressemblait étrangement au lion des Gryffondors.

Harry prit beaucoup de plaisir à le faire remarquer, et encore plus de plaisir à s'enfuir en courant vers les cachots, Draco sur ses talons hurlant des menaces.

**A suivre**


	22. Un renouvellement de lien

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **20; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :** Xylandra

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelleet Xylandra _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Petit mot: **

**Alors pour ce qui est de ma décision de quitté Paradise… je vais retarder ma décision jusqu'en juin. Bien que là, j'ai vraiment envie de tout lâcher!**

**La raison? **Des chap qui n'arrivent pas, donc je vais passer une sorte d'appel comme mes mails restent sans réponse pour certaines

**Petite poisson rouge**, j'attends ton chap (le 16 de prince honor's) depuis la fin des vacances de noël!

**Yepa, **(le 27 de réalization) depuis le 26 octobre/puis février!

**Flore Risa, **(le 4 de a moment in time) depuis février, mais je connais ton problème de net, essaye d'envoyé ton chap par une amie

Y en a encore d'autres, mais là, les retard, sont moins important!

Et il n'y a pas que les chapitres en retards,

**Exemple:** y a aussi des personnes qui se proposent de nous aider, et au moment de rendre leur chap, m'annonce, que le chap n'est pas traduit et qu'en plus, elles ont réfléchit, et qu'elles préfèrent ne pas continuer avec nous, **ok mais pourquoi pas le dire tout de suite!**

Car voyant pas les chap arrivé, je mail et c'est là que j'apprends ça! Résultat, faut que je trouve des personnes pour traduire les chapitres non fait.

D'ailleurs, la fic **Go with the tide** est en pause justement à cause de cet exemple! Et je n'ai pas de traductrices de libres, désolé! Faudra patienter!

Ou encore mieux, je n'ai plus de nouvelles des nouvelles traductrices! **Si vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, ne vous proposez pas!** Et quand vous proposez votre aide, laissez bien une adresse pour vous joindre, **n'oublier pas que Ff n'accepte pas les adresse, donc elles sont invisible! **Ou quand on vous contacte, répondez nous, même si c'est pour dire: désolé mais enfin de compte je n'ai pas le temps suffisant ou la capacité, **on ne mord pas!**

Tous ça me donne envie, comme je l'ai dis plus haut, de tout laissé tomber car c'est de pire en pire.

Bref, ça m'étonnerai que quelqu'un à lu ce message, m'enfin j'ai dis ce que je devais dire

Au faites désolé que la new's arrive si tard mais tout ça, m'a pas du tout donné envie de la faire!

**Onarluca**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 22 - Un renouvellement de liens**

Harry regarda et captiva le regard de Lockhart un moment avant de fermer ses livres et de renverser de l'encre sur sa table. L'encre bondit et éclaboussa partout, tâchant ses livres et une bonne proportion des robes des autres Serpentards. Harry ravala un sourire. Il devait avoir l'air horrifié, comme tous les autres. Personne ne comprendrait que se sourire venait du sort de Lévitation non prononcé qu'il avait lancé sur la bouteille et l'encre de manière simultanée, pour être sûr que cela parte dans toutes les directions.

«M. Potter !» s'exclama Lockhart alors qu'il fondait sur eux. « C'est un _très_ vilain désordre que vous venez juste de causer! Quel est votre explication pour ça?»

«Allez vous faire voir, Professeur," dit-il plaisamment, alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser ses livres. Il y eut un silence pendant un long moment, sauvé par l'éclat de rire étouffé et incontrôlé de Millicent. Harry pouvait presque sentir l'étonnement de Lockhart se demandant si Harry profitait de l'opportunité de le critiquer sans que Lockhart ne soit capable de riposter de quelque manière que ce soit à part celle qu'ils avaient convenu.

_Ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. _Pensait Harry comme il se redressait et souriait à l'expression choquée de Lockhart_. Et je ne suis pas bête._

«Monsieur Potter !» Réussit à bredouiller Lockhart finalement. «Vous me surprenez ! Montrer un tel manque de respect à un professeur, et un qui a fait plus de chose que vous n'en ferez jamais, en plus ! Votre frère, maintenant, pourrait rivaliser avec moi s'il s'appliquait un peu plus. Mais pas vous !»

Harry ne pouvait plus rien dire. Il soutint le regard de Lockhart et haussa les sourcils. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que valaient les "exploits" du professeur. Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'il osait encore parler de ça

Lockhart leva un doigt vers lui. «Retenue, jeune homme!» dit-il. «Venez dans mon bureau vers midi dimanche. Vous resterez jusqu'à ce que les réponses de mes lettres de fans soient correctement faites.»

«Bien sûr, monsieur.» Dit Harry qui se rassit dans son siège, ignorant l'encre qui coulait encore sur les pieds de la table. Lockhart nettoiera ça. Ce serait bon pour lui de réussir à lancer un sort utile pour une fois.

Il s'empêcha de lancer un grand sourire dans le dos de Lockhart. Il avait seulement fait cela pour Connor. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle il agissait comme un Serpentard. Il _devait_ se rappeler ça, ou il était bon pour commencer à agir comme l'un deux naturellement.

«Bien joué, Potter.»

Harry se tourna et regarda curieusement Millicent. «Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Bullstrode ?»

«Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu voulais une retenue avec le con souriant.» Dit Millicent, retournant à son questionnaire sur les aventures de Lockhart avec une Fée maléfique, «mais il semble que tu ais obtenu ce que tu voulais.»

Harry continua à la regarder pendant un moment. Millicent, décida-t-il ensuite, parlait juste pour ne rien dire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ?» lui murmura Draco. «Pour quoi veux-tu une retenue avec lui ?»

Harry, trop conscient des oreilles attentives derrière eux, secoua la tête. «Je te le dirai plus tard,» dit-il.

Il écrit encore un moment, puis lança un regard à Millicent pour la bonne mesure. Elle souriait narquoisement en retour, ses yeux vibrant de curiosité.

_Arrête de me regarder._ Pensa Harry et cela l'aida à le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas aller aussi loin qu'il était supposé aller s'il était encore nerveux à cause de l'attention qu'on pouvait lui porter

_As-tu vu l'air sur son visage ?_ demanda Sylarana alors qu'ils marchaient vers le bureau de Lockhart le dimanche suivant. Elle était enroulée autour du cou de Harry, pour une fois, ses écailles dorées et brillantes étaient visibles où ses robes tombaient. Sa tête reposait juste en dessous de sa joue. _Draco je veux dire. Quand tu lui as dit qu'il ne venait pas avec toi ?_

Harry hocha la tête. Il était trop embarrassé pour dire encore quelque chose à haute voix. Draco avait présumé qu'il irait en retenue avec Harry pour se confronter à Connor, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui révèle la vérité et il piqua une crise quand celui-ci lui dit qu'il voulait parler seul a seul à son frère. Harry avait calmement répondu, jusqu'à ce que Draco s'effondre dans son lit pour bouder.

Puis il avait remarqué cette putain de bouteille que Harry lui avait donnée, et noté qu'elle était violette, ce qui voulait dire qu'Harry se sentait protecteur envers Draco. Cela avait fait immédiatement sourire Draco et il avait commencé à railler Harry disant qu'il voulait protéger le pauvre petit Malfoy de son grand vilain frère. Harry avait essayé de répondre, mais avait fini par rougir et s'éloigner aussi vite qu'il avait pus.

_Pense à des choses amusantes,_ lui conseilla Sylarana. _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dois toujours penser à des choses déprimantes._

Harry soupira de soulagement alors qu'il atteignait la porte du bureau de Lockhart. Il savait déjà que l'idiot n'était pas là ; il avait entendu Connor parler et dire que sa retenue commençait cinq minutes avant midi, et donc le professeur avait dut le sermonné avant de lancer une quelconque excuse pour s'éloigner.

Harry laissa échapper une longue et lente expiration avant de dire, _Je pense que c'est a ton tours maintenant de penser à quelque chose de déprimant._ Il retira Sylarana de son cou, et elle le laissa, totalement étonnée. Il la posa sur le sol. _Quand j'ai dit que j'allais parler à mon frère seul, je le pensais vraiment._

_Mais si je suis trop loin de toi, l'alarme résonnera et la cage me tombera à nouveau dessus. _Sylarana avait un ton qui semblait vraiment puéril, sa queue fut lâchée si durement qu'elle heurta le mur. _Je me suis fait mal_, se plaignit-elle.

_Je dois y aller,_ dit Harry. _Et aussi longtemps que tu ne t'éloignes pas de la porte, le piège ne s'activera pas. Je sais qu'il tombe à une plus grande distance que dix pas._

_Tu penses que je vais rester assise là et t'attendre comme un chien ?_

Harry secoua la tête. _Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, l'alarme et la cage sont les seules choses que tu peux attendre si tu ne le fais pas_. Il ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne puisse se plaindre de quoique ce soit d'autre et la ferma derrière lui. Bien sûr, un bout de bois épais ne l'arrêterait pour parler dans sa tête, mais il pensait qu'elle respecterait assez cette rencontre pour ne pas le faire.

_Peut être._

Connor était assit sur une chaise en face du bureau de Lockhart, largement recouvert de grandes piles de lettres. Une pile de lettres plutôt roses et bleues faites dans du papier odorant qu'Harry pouvait sentir d'où il était ressemblait à des lettres de femmes. Il y en avait une plus petite, une pile blanche en face de Connor et une pile doré de l'autre côté.

«J'ai presque fini le tri, Professeur,» dit Connor, sans voir qui était derrière lui. «Par quel pile voulez-vous répondre en premier ?»

Harry ferma les yeux. Son frère semblait si fatigué. Bien sûr, c'était fatiguant, d'avoir toute l'école contre soi. Et Connor n'avait pas le réconfort d'une Maison entière réunie autour de lui, de la façon dont les Serpentards s'étaient ralliés autour d'Harry après qu'il ait déclaré qu'il était Fourchelangue.

_En vérité, sa vie est plus difficile que la mienne. C'est facile d'oublier ça quand il agit comme un gamin, mais c'est la vérité._

«C'est moi, Connor.»

Connor bondit comme si quelque chose le piquait, lâchant les quelques dernières lettres qu'il tenait et se tourna sans renverser sa chaise. Ses yeux s'étaient rétrécis, et tellement d'émotions brillaient à l'intérieur que Harry fut momentanément stupéfait. Il était maintenant trop habitué à être entouré de gens qui contrôlaient leurs émotions, ou qui en montrait au plus seulement une, comme c'était le cas pour Draco. Mais dans les yeux de Connor, il y avait de la fatigue, du chagrin, de la colère, du désespoir et de la peur.

_Il a peur de moi. Mon propre frère a peur de moi._

Harry rassembla son courage. C'était une des choses dont ils parleraient, alors. Au moins, ça faisait un meilleur départ pour une dispute que de parler de Tom Jedusor ou simplement de Quidditch.

«Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi» demanda-t-il.

Connor resta bouche bée un instant, puis il se tendit et dit sèchement. «Je n'ai pas peur ! Les Gryffondor n'ont jamais peur !»

_Oh, Connor,_ pensa Harry, se sentant comme si son cœur allait se briser pour son frère. _Ton courage est ta plus grande vertu, mais je pourrai souhaiter que tu ne sois pas aussi têtu._

«Si.» Dit-il. «Tu as peur de moi, et je veux savoir pourquoi. Penses-tu vraiment que je vais te Pétrifier, ou te blesser ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, Connor.»

«Tu m'as pourtant blessé presque chaque jour depuis Septembre.» Dit Connor, le regardant.

Harry se crispa alors qu'il admit la vérité ce cette phrase, mais il dit. «Je ne te blesserai pas volontairement alors. Et je suis venu ici pour essayer de mettre ça au clair avec toi.»

«Comment peux-tu ?» murmura Connor, semblant boudeur et rebelle. Il frottait son menton contre le dos de sa chaise maintenant, et ses mains étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre. "Tu ne peux pas changer le passé, et tu ne peux pas me rendre ma victoire au Quidditch, et tu ne peux pas faire comme si tu n'avais jamais Pétrifié Luna ou Neville."

Harry garda son calme. Il n'allait pas laisser Connor égarer cette discussion. «Connor,» dit-il calmement, «je veux savoir pourquoi tu as peur de moi. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu as menti et dit à Ron et Hermione que tu venais me voir alors que tu ne l'as jamais fait. Je veux savoir pourquoi chaque fois que j'ai essayé de nous réconcilier ces derniers mois, tu ne m'as jamais écouté au lieu de fuir comme un enfant gâté et blessé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas ce que tu es. Le frère que j'ai est quelqu'un qui me soutient même quand il découvre que je suis un Fourchelangue, qui dit que je suis bon même après que je sois Réparti à Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Quel est la raison de tout ceci ?»

La terreur dans les yeux de Connor grandit. Il se détourna d'Harry et entoura ses bras autour de lui, tremblant.

Harry fit une tentative pour s'approcher de lui d'un pas. C'était toujours mieux que d'avoir Connor hurlant à cause lui, mais cela faisait comme si quelqu'un lui donnait un coup de poing, chaque fois qu'il voyait son jumeau trembler.

«Connor,» murmura-t-il. «Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il y a quelque chose de plus que le fait que tu me trouve diabolique, n'est-ce pas ?»

Connor lui donna le plus minuscule des hochements de tête.

«Dis-moi» murmura Harry.

«Non !»Connor bondit hors de sa chaise et se tint devant Harry, les poings serrés et les yeux flamboyants. Harry reconnut une autre tentative de changer la discussion de direction, vers un vieux territoire familier, territoire où ils crieraient tous deux trop fort l'un sur l'autre pour parler. «Il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien que tu puisses comprendre, rien dont tu ne te _soucies_, tu es trop occupé à me trahir et à me blesser pour le remarquer !»

Harry gardait encore son calme. Il souhaitait maintenant avoir encore la boîte, puisque sa colère bouillonnait instable sous la surface, et que cela pourrait être sacrément bien s'il pouvait éclaircir son esprit aussi facilement et efficacement.

Puis il se rappela qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, là. Il y _avait_ quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Connor venait juste de l'admettre. C'était l'un des plus gros progrès qu'avait fait Harry avec son frère depuis fin Octobre, et on était maintenant presque fin Février. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il laisse cela couler.

Connor lui avait manqué. La voix de son frère, plaisantant avec lui, riant avec lui, essayant de le provoquer d'un air renfrogné lui avait manquée. Cela lui avait manqué de savoir que sa place dans la vie de Connor était douce, simple et facile, que Connor le considérait toujours comme un frère et un ami et qu'il n'irait jamais voir quelqu'un d'autre, même Ron, avec des nouvelles toutes fraîches. En réalité, une part de leur lien s'était désintégrée avant même Octobre, depuis le moment où Connor avait dit à Ron qu'il faisait des cauchemars sur l'attaque de Voldemort avant de le dire à Harry.

_Cela doit s'arrêter maintenant. Je veux mon frère. _

«Je ne t'ai jamais trahi, Connor, sauf dans le service d'un idéal plus grand qu'une simple fraternité» dit-il calmement.

Connor le regarda, les yeux se rétrécissant. _Tu ne suis pas le scénario,_ disait son regard, _je ne comprends pas. _

_«_J'ai parfois trahi ce que tu voulais de moi» dit Harry, le regard fixé dans celui de Connor. «Mais ce n'est pas important. Je n'ai jamais trahi le Survivant. Et c'est ce que tu _es,_ Connor, même quand tu n'agis pas ainsi, comme ces derniers mois.»

Connor pâlit davantage qu'avant. Il était choqué, et mit immédiatement une main sur sa bouche, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu dire ça.

Harry marqua une pose. C'était- c'était _çà_ qui inquiétait Connor? Mais où avait t'il donc été pécher cette idée?

_Si je découvrais que cela venait de Snape, je mettrai en place un désagréable piège pour lui pour notre prochaine leçon d'Occlumancie, c'est sûr et certain._

Harry s'approcha et s'agrippa aux épaules de Connor et força son frère à rencontrer ses yeux. Les misérables yeux noisette le regardèrent. C'était la raison à la base de tout ça, Harry pouvait le voir, pensant que c'était devenu aggraver à cause de ses propres doutes et hésitations. Harry ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son frère en arrière pour qu'il puisse entièrement voir la cicatrice en forme de cœur sur son front.

«Tu _es_ le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Connor,» dit-il. «Qui d'autre pouvait défaire Voldemort quand il était bébé ? Qui d'autre pouvait le vaincre l'an dernier ? Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cette ridicule idée que tu ne l'es pas. Tu l'es.» Il étreignit plus fortement Connor, violemment, et il ferma les yeux alors qu'il le faisait.

_Pas étonnant qu'il ait agi comme un gamin. Il pensait que toute son identité s'était envolée. _

«Personne – personne ne me l'a _dit,_» murmura Connor. Ses mots étaient à peine intelligibles choqués par des mois d'angoisse refoulée, mais Harry était entraîné à comprendre cette voix depuis qu'ils avaient un an et demi. Il pouvait se figurer ce que Connor était en train de dire. «J'ai juste commencé – à réfléchir. Je pensais à combien tu es magiquement plus puissant que moi, Harry. Et ne dis pas que tu ne l'es pas,» ajouta-t-il, quoique Harry ne réunissait pas son souffle pour dénier. «Je sais que tu l'es. Je peux le sentir, maintenant. Et j'ai pensé au temps pendant lequel tu t'es battu avec V-Voldemort, l'an dernier, et comment tu m'as sauvé du troll, et des Lestrange. Et j'ai pensé à combien tu es rapide quand tu voles. Je pensais que c'était ton nouveau balai qui te laissait me battre au Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'était ton propre talent.» Il mit ses bras autour d'Harry le serrant désespérément contre lui. «Et V-Voldemort _t_'as attaqué cette année, pas moi. Peut être _te_ veut-il mort. Peut-être que _tu_ es le Survivant, Harry. Tu as aussi une cicatrice»

Harry secoua la tête. Il avait chaud, il se sentait fort, et plus certain qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son frère était en train de l'étreindre, de nouveau.

«Aucune importance, Connor,» murmura-t-il.

Connor semblait être en train d'essayer de s'éloigner pour pouvoir regarder le visage d'Harry, mais Harry ne le laisserait pas. Il secoua simplement sa tête une nouvelle fois. Le monde était de nouveau tel qu'il devait être. Si seulement Harry avait sut ce qui avait perturbé son frère, il aurait pu le rassurer bien plus tôt.

«Le pouvoir n'est pas important,» continua Harry. "Voldemort est fort, et regarde _le_. C'est un Mage noir, Connor, incapable d'aimer, incapable de vivre. Tu l'as vaincu au moment où il s'est approché de toi. Le pouvoir ne fait pas faire quelque chose à quelqu'un, pas de la manière dont l'amour le fait. Je suis peut-être fort, mais ça ne signifierait rien si je ne t'aimais pas. Je me serai tourné vers les Ténèbres aussi facilement que Voldemort si je n'avais pas une sorte d'ancre pour me raccrocher au genre humain. Plus de pouvoir signifie juste plus de tentation.»

Connor s'était arrêté de bouger. Puis il dit lentement. «Mais le Professeur Dumbledore est encore plus puissant et il est du côté de la Lumière.»

«Le Professeur Dumbledore est un sur un million,» dit fermement Harry. «Il connaît toutes les tentations et quand un Mage Noir apparaît, il le vainc. C'est parce qu'il sait qu'il ne serait pas heureux en servant le Mal, ce qu'il serait en le défaisant, éventuellement. Il est _sage_ et c'est mieux que le pouvoir.» Il s'arrêta un long moment. «Sais-tu qui est le sorcier le plus fort de l'école, après le Professeur Dumbledore et moi ?»

Connor secoua sa tête. Ses cheveux frémirent contre la joue d'Harry. Harry sentait le soulagement hésitant de son frère et le sentait brûler en lui comme une chanson, comme un feu d'artifice, comme le sentiment qu'il avait quand il volait. Il était le seul qui pouvait donner à Connor du réconfort. Et cela _était_ vraiment du pouvoir. Il pouvait se débarrasser de Tom Jedusor sans efforts maintenant, s'il avait essayé de prendre possession de l'esprit d'Harry. Un pur pouvoir magique ne pouvait rien contre l'amour.

«Professeur Snape,» dit-il et il sentit Connor se secouer. Cette fois, il laissa son frère se reculer et sourit à son visage. «Oui, je sais. Ca m'a surpris aussi. Mais c'est vrai. Et Snape s'est détourné des Ténèbres depuis longtemps et a dû se battre pour retrouver son chemin vers la Lumière sur une longue et difficile route. Donc, tu vois, Connor, la sagesse doit être unie au pouvoir, sinon ça ne signifie rien. Tu es déjà sage.» Il osa donner un petit coup dans l'épaule de son frère. «Cependant, pas tant que ça, au vu de tout ça, ou tu aurais dû venir me voir au moment où tu commençais à suspecter ça, et je t'aurais rassuré. Andouille.»

Connor hocha lentement la tête. «Et le talent d'Attrapeur ?»demanda-t-il.

Harry renifla. «Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'être un bon Attrapeur a quelque chose à voir avec être le Survivant ?»

«Et ben, non, j'estime que non,» dit Connor. «Mais je pensais, je ne sais pas. Je pensais que j'étais supposé être le meilleur en tout parce que j'étais le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et j'ai laissé tout laissé tomber quand j'ai vu que je ne l'étais pas. Et je pensais que j'_étais_ un meilleur Attrapeur que tu ne l'étais.» Il se redressa et regarda calmement Harry dans les yeux.

Harry grimaça. Il supposait qu'il devait laisser tomber un des voiles de dissimulation dont il avait enveloppé Connor bien que c'était loin d'être le pire. Il ne pensait pas que Connor était vraiment prêt à entendre qu'Harry ne s'attendait pas à survivre à la Seconde Guerre, et qu'il supposait qu'il mourrait en défendant Connor quand Connor vaincrait Voldemort, et qu'il embrassait joyeusement cette future mort. «Tu ne l'es pas,» dit-il, et cela le blessa, et l'expression sur le visage de Connor révéla que ça l'avait blessé, lui aussi.

«Mais alors pourquoi ?»" demanda Connor. «Pourquoi m'as-tu caché ça ?»"

«Parce que je pensais aussi que ça serait mieux si le Survivant avait l'air d'être bon en tout,» dit Harry. «Mais finalement, le Quidditch n'est qu'une petite arène où il faut réussir. Vraiment Connor, tu as fait davantage de dégâts sur toi-même dans l'école que nulle part ailleurs.»

Connor rougit et inclina sa tête. «Dans une minute,» dit-il. «On en reparlera dans une minute. Premièrement dis m'en plus sur pourquoi tu ne penses pas être le Survivant. Voldemort t'a attaqué, pas moi.»

«Parce qu'il savait que ce serait la meilleure moyen de te rendre malheureux,» dit fermement Harry. «Et ça a _marché_, n'est-ce pas ?»

Connor le regarda avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.

«T'es-tu déjà senti aussi mal ces derniers mois qu'a ce moment là ?» demanda Harry, secouant doucement cette fois les épaules de Connor. Il laissa sa propre douleur remonter dans sa voix, la douleur mêlée de perdre Connor, de perdre sa place dans sa vie, et sachant qu'une part de lui avait rejoint une soudaine liberté, secouant les liens qu'il pensait être des chaînes, et pas des liens d'amour que Harry accepterait librement. «As-tu déjà passé autant de jours juste à réfléchir et vouloir que les choses soient différentes ?»

Connor ferma les yeux et commença à pleurer.

Harry serra son frère contre sa poitrine, sentit les bras de Connor l'écraser frénétiquement pour le rapprocher. «Voldemort a fait ça parce qu'il savait que ça te blesserait,» murmura Harry. «Il savait que ça te blesserait de te faire penser que ton propre frère était capable de magie Noire, et il t'a _fait_ douter de moi, parce que tu es si naturellement du coté de la lumière.» Connor se raidit dans ses bras mais Harry prétendit ne pas l'avoir remarqué, quoiqu'il sache qu'ils en reparleraient dans une minute. «Tu ne peux pas le laisser continuer comme ça, Connor. Chacun a besoin de ta force et de ta lumière. Tu lui as survécu deux fois. Tu peux le faire encore cette fois.»

«Et la cicatrice ?» murmura Connor, comme s'il insistait sur chaque point de sa précédente liste avant qu'ils ne puissent partir.

Harry renifla encore. «"As-tu écouté Maman ?» Le réprimanda-t-il.«Ils sont revenus après que tu ais vaincu Voldemort. Ils savent que tu es celui qui a eu la cicatrice de la malédiction, Connor. Ils peuvent le _sentir_. Ils ont vu qu'une partie du plafond s'était détachée et avait égratigné ma tête. C'est tout.»

«Si la tienne est une blessure ordinaire, alors cela n'aurait pas dû laisser de cicatrice,» murmura obstinément Connor.

«Tout comme la tienne.» Fit remarquer Harry, impitoyable. «En outre, Maman m'a dit ça la première fois que je lui ai demandé pourquoi j'avais une cicatrice. Elle a _vraiment_ essayé de me guérir mais elle avait peur et elle était choquée. Ils pensaient que nous étions prisonniers de Voldemort, merci aux mensonges de Pettigrew, et ils sont venus nous trouver couverts de sang. Elle a essayé d'aider un de ses enfants instinctivement, mais elle n'a jamais été bonne en magie médicale, et elle l'a seulement partiellement guérie.» Fit-il en haussant les épaules. «Je l'ai depuis si longtemps maintenant que si on essayait à nouveau de la guérir ça ferait plus de mal que de bien.»

«Ils ont essayé de me guérir aussi ?» murmura Connor.

«Oui,» dit Harry, en faisant un pas certain. Lily lui avait aussi dit cette partie de l'histoire. «Ils ont essayé, mais cela n'a pas donné grand-chose de plus que cette marque en forme de cœur qui est maintenant là. Et alors ils ont réalisé que c'était une cicatrice de sortilège. Que tu _es_ le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, Connor, et je ne veux pas t'entendre douter de toi-même encore sans venir m'en parler.»

Connor eut un léger sanglot, et commença brusquement à trembler. Harry le serra davantage. «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»

«Mais le Survivant est censé être Lumineux," murmura Connor.«Et si je ne le suis pas?»

Harry fronça les sourcils, perplexe. _Comment peut-il s'inquiéter de ça? _«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?»

«Je – J'ai appris que j'avais un don magique,» souffla Connor. «Un don ténébreux. Pire que le Fourchelangue. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Harry. Je ne savais pas que je l'utilisais au début et j'ai essayé de m'arrêter, et ça me _blesse_ de savoir que chacun me blâmerait pour ça et me haïrait, et je ne peux le dire à personne si je ne peux pas te le dire, et je suis déjà en colère et bouleversé contre toi, parce que je pensais que tu étais le Survivant et que tu mentais pour te moquer de moi, et alors j'ai essayé d'oublier ça –»

"Montre-moi."

Connor frissonna puis déglutit. «Mais c'est Sombre.»

«Je t'ai montré que je pouvais parler Fourchelangue,» dit Harry s'éloignant de son frère.

Connor vacilla comme s'il s'effondrait sans soutient, mais Harry s'empêcha de bouger vers lui. Connor devait apprendre à se tenir droit et à agir comme le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, aussi tôt que possible. Il _l'était_. «Montre-moi.»

Connor ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, et rencontra le regard d'Harry, avec une franchise calme et certaine.

Harry sentait, à travers ses yeux, comme un vent entré dans son corps. Il pouvait le sentir tourner dans son esprit. Il aurait pu le stopper en utilisant l'Occlumancie, mais, curieux, il le surveilla alors qu'il tournait et volait, ici et là, cherchant il ne savait quoi.

Puis ça disparut, et il se retrouva à faire un pas en avant, sans qu'il ne sache qu'il le faisait. Il cilla.

«Tu vois ?» murmura Connor. «J'ai voulu que tu fasses ce pas en avant, tu l'as fait. C'est une envie irrésistible, Harry.» Il semblait se rendre malade. «Je n'ai même pas réalise que j'ai obligé Ron et Hermione à venir avec moi, en premier, et lorsque ça s'est arrêté, Hermione a arrêté de croire en moi. Comme l'ont fait beaucoup de gens. Ron reste juste parce qu'il est mon ami, et c'est merveilleux, mais – je l'ai utilisé ! J'ai cette chose ! C'est Sombre, et je ne sais pas quoi _faire_.» Avec un gémissement de détresse, il s'assit difficilement sur le sol du bureau de Lockhart.

Harry secoua la tête, souriant. Puis il s'agenouilla et serra Connor dans ses bras, qui arrêta d'essayer de pleurer. "Tu es vraiment un imbécile, «lui murmura-t-il." Tu aurais dû savoir que j'aurais accepté ça. J'accepte tout ce que tu es, Connor, même quand tu agis comme un idiot."

«Mais c'est Ténébreux.» Chuchota Connor.

«Bien sûr.» Dit Harry, et il ignora la soudaine tentative de Connor de s'éloigner de lui. «_Sans entraînement. _Si tu t'entraînes, tu pourras influencer l'esprit des gens dans des buts personnels, mais ils ne le sauront pas. Si tu t'entraînes, tu peux choisir quand l'utiliser et quand ne pas le faire, et tu sauras quand c'est bien de le faire, et quand c'est mal.» Il donna un autre petit coup sur l'épaule de Connor. «Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si inquiet pour ça ni que tu te précipites pour le cacher. Dumbledore a ce don, tu sais. Tu te souviens comment il a calmé tout le monde quand ils ont découvert que j'étais Fourchelangue ? Et tu te souviens qu'il est de la Lumière ? Le plus grand sorcier lumineux ?»

Connor renifla une fois. Puis il dit. «Je m'en souviens bien. Mais – c'était une bonne chose. Quelqu'un aurait pu te blesser, quelqu'un aurait pu lancer un sort qui t'était destiné qui aurait ensuite frappé quelqu'un d'autre.»"

«Très bien,» dit Harry, restreignant le ton sec de sa voix et les mots sarcastiques qu'il aurait voulu dire ensuite. Connor n'était vraiment pas prêt pour ce genre d'humour. «Cela _peut _être une bonne chose, Connor, comme quand je peux utiliser le Fourchelangue pour retenir Sylarana ou lui ordonner d'attaquer d'autre gens. Cela sera mauvais seulement si tu ne t'entraîne pas.»

«Oh,» chuchota Connor.

«Donc, va voir Dumbledore," l'encouragea Harry. "Il peut te trouver un professeur s'il ne peux pas t'entraîner lui-même."Il t'entraînera à utiliser ton don contraignant, et alors tu deviendras encore plus charismatique que tu ne l'étais avant. Ce don peut être un atout pour le Survivant, Connor. Et une fois que tu auras la sagesse de Dumbledore, alors tu ne l'utiliseras plus de façon égoïste ou mauvaise."

Connor renifla une fois. Puis il dit, "Donc, tu me pardonnes, Harry ?"

«Bien sûr,» dit Harry, enlaçant une fois de plus son frère. "Si tu me pardonnes."

"Bien sûr» murmura Connor en retour, puis ils s'assirent là, en silence, quelques instants. Harry ferma les yeux et savoura le sentiment d'être purement _heureux_. Cela avait été rare cette année. Même quand il avait été dans les bonnes grâces de Connor, il avait essayé de s'éloigner des Serpentards et de Draco, puis il était devenu leur ami, mais avait recueilli la méfiance de la plupart de l'école et était devenu l'ennemi de Connor. Maintenant, il pouvait pensait que tout allait bien se passer, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Sa vie avait finalement pris le tournant qu'elle devait prendre.

Alors, Connor s'agita et dit, «Tu as dit que j'avais fait de moi-même des dégâts. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?»

Harry soupira et se rassit, prenant la main de son frère dans la sienne. Les yeux de Connor s'agrandirent et se firent sérieux, et il apparut disposer à écouter pour la première fois. Même cet été, Harry s'en rappelait, il ne se tracassait pas et soupirait à l'histoire de la sorcellerie que sa mère avait essayé de lui apprendre.

«Tu dois être un chef,» dit doucement Harry. «Tu as besoin de mener _chacun_. Cela veut dire que tu dois mener les Serpentards aussi bien que les Gryffondor, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffle, et cela veut dire que tu dois mener les Sangs pur, comme les Sangs Mêlés et les Enfants-de-Moldus.»"

«Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi,» cilla Connor. «Je veux dire quand le Garçon – je veux dire quand j'ai défait Voldemort, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont juste besoin de moi pour le battre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour autre chose.»

Harry sourit. S'il devait détruire une partie de l'innocence de son frère, au moins pouvait-il lui donner de bonnes nouvelles à la place.

«Si,» dit-il gentiment. «Tu es leur symbole, Connor. Tu les fais se sentir en sécurité. Tu les fais se sentir comme si tu ne faisais jamais rien de mal. Il y aura des fois où tu feras des erreurs, bien sûr, mais tu le feras moins si tu acceptes que tu es un meneur politique un chef de guerre, comme un adversaire de Voldemort. Je pense que tu finiras prochain Ministre de la Magie si tu le veux.»

Connor le regarda juste. Harry pouvait voir qu'il y avait des rêves plus grands que ceux qu'il avait lui-même chéri. Pendant un moment de plus, il se tint à l'idée de Connor étant un enfant, jouant, radieux et inconscient, ignorant des yeux posés sur lui.

Puis il brisa le moment. Il était temps de montrer à Connor qui il était réellement, à quel point la Lumière était en lui.

«Je sais que tu peux pardonner à chacun,» chuchota Harry. «Je sais que tu peux unir _chacun_, une fois que tu auras décidé de le faire. Et je sais que tu auras besoin de le faire. Les autres Maisons ne te font pas confiance. Tu devras utiliser ton esprit pour les rassurer et les calmer.»

«Même les Serpentards ?»" demanda Connor, avec une rapide moue de dégoût.

«Même eux,» affirma calmement Harry. «Ils ne sont pas tous comme moi, Connor, mais il ne sous pas tous comme Lucius Malfoy, non plus. Et avec assez de temps et de pression, tu pourras amener les Mangemorts de ton côté.»

«Qu'est ce qui t'en rends si sûr ?» ricana Connor.

«Parce que tu _es_ le Survivant,» dit Harry. Il avait une foi absolue en cela, et il la laissa briller dans ses yeux. «Tu as été choisi parce que tu avais tant de pureté et d'amour. Laisse les briller, et ils te verront, et t'accepteront, comme tu es. Qui pourrait choisir de suivre un fou comme Voldemort quand ils voient quelqu'un d'autre se tenir debout, les bras ouverts, acceptant même les Sang Pur et ceux qui ont fait une erreur par le passé ? Oui, ils ont résisté à Dumbledore, mais il avait une longue réputation avant que Voldemort ne commence son ascension. Tu es différent. Tu es nouveau. Tu peux leur faire une impression que le Directeur n'a jamais rêvée. Tu nous sauveras tous, Connor. Je crois réellement ça.»

Connor cilla une fois. Puis il dit. «Je – je peux voir ça, Harry, et c'est merveilleux. J'aimerais aider à faire un monde comme ça.»

Harry enterra son visage dans l'épaule de son frère pour cacher son sourire. Il pouvait aussi voir cette vision, Connor, qui avait grandi en force et qui brillait de lumière après la défaite de Voldemort, et des hommes et des femmes le regardaient avec respect, comme ils l'écoutaient réconcilier les vieux ennemis et réparer les injustices passées.

Et à sa droite serait Harry, debout dans les ombres, où personne ne ferait attention à lui, derrière son frère, mais _présent_.

Bien sûr, ils ne pourraient jamais voir ça s'ils ne commençaient pas à travailler sur l'attitude horrible et peu diplomatique de Connor ces derniers mois.

«La première chose que tu as besoin de faire,» dit Harry, «c'est quelques gestes en faveur de l'unité des Maisons.»

Connor hocha la tête. «Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ?»

«Une visite à la Maison Serpentard» dit Harry sans la moindre hésitation.

Connor protesta, bien sûr, mais Harry réussit à le persuader avec seulement une demi-heure de discussion. Puis, ils partirent, Connor disant qu'il ferait des excuses à Hermione et à l'ensemble de la maison Gryffondor, puis irait voir le Directeur pour lui demander de l'aider à maîtriser son don. Harry retourna à Serpentard, préparer la visite de Connor pour le week-end suivant.

Connor s'arrêta en bas des escaliers et regarda solennellement Harry. «Merci Harry,» dit-il.»Merci de m'aimer. Je n'aurais jamais pu apprendre ça sans toi.»

Harry réussit à ne pas se trémousser de délice, mais seulement au terme d'un sévère effort sur lui-même. Il s'agenouilla à la fois pour laisser Sylarana monter sur son bras et pour faire un geste de soumission au nouveau leader de la Lumière. «Merci, Connor. Je t'aime. Je crois en toi.»

Connor hocha la tête, le visage encore incertain, puis il prit sa respiration et grimpa les escaliers.

Harry ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant du silence. Il attendit que Sylarana dise quelque chose pour ruiner le moment.

_Bien sûr que je ne vais rien dire_, dit elle_. Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Cela me fait plaisir de te voir heureux. Je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen pour que tu sois heureux et que tu le montres en même temps._

«Il n'y en pas,»" dit Harry.

_Je sais._

Harry décida de ne pas l'interroger sur la petite note de tristesse dans ces derniers mots, et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentards. Draco gémirait de rage et crierait, et Millicent sourirait brusquement, et les autres poseraient des questions.

_Très mauvais_, songea Harry, levant le menton. _J'appartiens à Serpentard, mais j'appartiens aussi à Connor. Ils devront apprendre à s'accepter les uns les autres... _

**A suivre**


	23. Un gryffondor parmi les serpentards

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **20; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours**: 29

**Chapitre traduit par :** Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Fini par Chaola (merci ma belle)

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Petite note : **

Cette semaine il n'y aura pas de chapitre de Réalization, Flawed lines ni Go with the tide

Les 2 1er sont toujours à la bêta trad. et correction, il arriveront….aucune idée, prier !

Pour Go with the tide, comme je n'avais personne de dispo pour traduire le chap 21, j'ai demandé à mon voisin ( Senvisage) de le traduire, le problème, c'est qu'il est occupé en ce moment…. Bref patience !

Encore une chose, comme les chap que j'attends depuis perpette pour X raison, n'arrivant toujours pas,

Chap 16 de Prince's honor

Chap 4 de A moment in time

D'autres personnes se chargent et ce sont chargé de le faire à leur place !

Le 16 est fini, il est à la bêta trad. Merci à Black siri

Le chap 4 est en cours de traduction. Merci à Lara malfoy riddle

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

**Onarluca**

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 23 : Un Gryffondor parmi les Serpentards**

- Non, dit Justin.

Harry s'arrêta et le regarda. Ils attendaient dans les serres que le cours de botanique commence ; puisque ça allait être un cours difficile et qu'ils devaient se protéger les oreilles des cris des Mandragores, Harry avait pensé que le mieux était de parler avant le début du cours à Justin. Il supposait que cela serait une tâche simple… Il dirait à Justin que Connor avait changé sa façon de penser et qu'il voulait se réconcilier avec les autres Maisons. Il pensait alors à la réaction qu'aurait Justin… sûrement sceptique, de même que le reste des Poufsouffles, mais cela ne serait pas aussi dur que cela l'avait été avec les Serpentards. Et enfin, Harry pourrait aller voir les Serdaigles, et peut-être même parler à Pénélope Deauclaire, la préfète que Dumbledore lui avait recommandé de voir, et pour finir parler de nouveau aux Serpentards pour les préparer à la nouvelle visite de Connor. La première ne s'étant pas bien passée. Il s'attendait à passer la plupart de son temps à convaincre _sa_ maison des bonnes intentions de son frère.

Et au lieu de ça, Justin était en train de réagir avec une obstination inattendue, de la façon dont Harry avait cru que les Serpentards réagiraient.

- Non, répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en secouant sa tête. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je ne crois pas au fait qu'il soit tout à coup devenu une personne différente !

- Mais il n'est pas différent ! Fit Harry en réprimant son ennui.

Après avoir vécu deux mois sans la boîte, il arrivait mieux à contrôler ses émotions. En outre, c'était sûrement des choses qu'il avait dites ou quelques mots bizarres qu'il avait employés qui faisait que Justin avait réagi ainsi.

- Mais il _est_ désolé. Il avait peur que je sois le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, et cela a grandement altéré son jugement.

Il ne dirait rien du don psychologique de Connor jusqu'à ce que son frère se sente prêt à en parler à tout le monde.

- Vraiment, Justin, je peux te promettre qu'il va durement travailler sur lui pour ne pas agir comme un con ! Est-ce tu ne pourrais pas… dans ton cœur, trouver la force de le pardonner ?

- Tu ne comprends pas, constata calmement Justin.

- Evidemment, dit Harry avant de pouvoir s'arrêter.

L'autre sorcier lui fit un petit sourire.

- On peut lui pardonner, comme tu le dis, pour avoir agi comme un imbécile, dit-il. Si c'était juste quelque chose qu'il avait dit contre notre maison ou contre nous, mais il n'a rien fait de tout cela. Il t'a blessé, Harry. Et nous trouvons ça plus dur de pardonner quand quelqu'un fait du mal à l'un de nos amis !

Harry cligna des yeux, surpris.

- Mais je lui ai pardonné !

Peut-être n'avait-il pas été assez clair sur cette partie.

- J'ai dit que j'avais compris pourquoi il m'avait attaqué, et il m'a promis de ne plus le faire. Nous en avons parlé dehors !

Les yeux de Justin se plissèrent.

- Et tu penses que ça excuse quatre moi de complots autour de toi, tentant de te faire passer pour quelque un de mauvais ? Tu penses que ces excuses expliquent qu'il ait menti à ses amis en disant qu'il te rendait visite à l'Infirmerie ?

- Pas de telles excuses dit Harry. Juste… j'ai compris pourquoi il a fait ça !

Il haussa les épaules.

- Et depuis, je lui ai pardonné, et j'étais de ceux qui étaient directement concernés, ça serait bizarre que tu continues à le détester, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout !

Harry sursauta et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Il n'avait pas entendu Zacharias s'approcher derrière lui. Il se demanda où était le professeur Chourave. Sûrement qu'elle arriverait ici et le sauverait d'une conversation avec les brillants Poufsouffle de Seconde année ?

Justin, l'abrutie, recula avec un petit sourire et laissa Zacharias faire face à ça.

- Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, commença l'autre garçon avec aucune modestie, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, je ne sais pas si les soupçons de Potter te concernant et te reconnaissant comme Celui-Qui-a-Survécu ont des raisons d'être ! Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne devrait pas y en avoir, puisqu'on sait que Potter n'a pas un cerveau très développé !

Les cheveux d'Harry se dressèrent sur sa tête, mais Zacharias continua.

- Mais... enfin, bref... je pense qu'il ferait un piètre leader ! Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il était aliéné, d'après ce que tu as dit. Tu en ferais un bien meilleur !

Il s'arrêta et attendit qu'Harry réponde à cela.

- Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé ou ce qu'il ne se passera pas, répliqua Harry, il doit être le leader, parce qu'il est Celui-Qui-a-Survécu.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'en savais pas plus à propos de ça, fit aimablement Zacharias. Mais j'en sais déjà plus face à l'attitude que doit avoir un chef ! Ma mère m'a emmené voir comment le MagenMagot opérait, comme toute bonne mère de sang-pur. Et tu leur ressembles plus que Connor !

- Il commande différemment, dit Harry. C'est la guerre, après tout !

- Et... va-t-il faire de la politique ?

Avec la conviction que l'on l'avait mené vers cette conversation piège, mais incapable de voir où il se trouvait le piège, Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Ah !

Zacharias lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'une personne fera un bon leader politique parce qu'elle a fait un bon leader en temps de guerre ? Les deux requièrent deux techniques différentes ! Pas beaucoup de monde dit "Chargez !" dans le MagenMagot !

- Le directeur Dumbledore fait bien les deux, lui ! fit Harry. Ou faisait... il était le meneur pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort !

Zacharias haussa les épaules.

- Je t'ai dit que je connaissais la politique !

- Pas autant que tu le penses, si tu crois que quelqu'un peut être entraîné à être bon à ça ! Murmura Harry.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le Professeur Chourave les dépêchant à travers la neige. Il fit un petit signe et sursauta quand elle regarda dans leur direction.

- Faites comme si nous avions arrêté de parler !

- Dans une minute ! Dit Zacharias. Et je préférerais avoir quelqu'un qui est naturellement bon à ça que quelqu'un qui a été entraîné. Comme toi !

Harry secoua sa tête.

- Cela n'arrivera jamais !

- Es-tu un voyant ?

Zacharias semblait vraiment intéressé.

- Non, je n'en suis pas ! Dit Harry.

Et heureusement, le Professeur Chourave arriva et il put couvrir ses oreilles. Malgré cela, il put sentir les regards des Poufsouffles sur lui et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils résistaient si durement. Connor avait fait une erreur. Il n'avait pas commis un crime ! Il avait seulement douze ans, et il aurait le temps de grandir et de changer ! Si par miracle Harry survivait à la Seconde Guerre, il continuerait d'entraîner Connor, bien sûr, mais dans l'expectative où il n'y survivrait pas, il espérait que Connor ferait au mieux. C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait été choisi pour ce travail.

_Et Zacharias Smith ne reconnaîtrait pas l'innocence authentique et pure même si on lui mettait devant les yeux,_ pensa-t-il.

_Oui,_ dit Sylarana endormie. Le froid la rendait si apathique qu'elle parlait surtout quand ils étaient dans les serres, mais elle était ensommeillée et enroulée au bras d'Harry.

_Oui quoi ?_ Lui demanda Harry.

Elle dormait à nouveau, Harry secoua sa tête et s'occupa de sa mandragore, son humeur ne changea pas, de même que ce ciel blanc monotone qui se chargea davantage en neige.

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la majorité d'entre eux ne peuvent pas le voir. Connor a été plus sympa cette semaine que d'habitude. Il est revenu vers les Gryffondors. Il m'a souri et a ri avec moi. Les Serpentard comme je m'y attendais étaient suspicieux, juste à cause de la rivalité entre les maisons, mais pourquoi les Poufsouffles ? Je ne comprends pas._

Harry se prépara et entra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il était sur le point de parler avec Draco, Blaise, Vince et Greg une fois encore. A leur dernière discussion sur Connor, ça s'était terminé en cris (de la part de Draco) et avec des objets lancés (de la part de Blaise). Mais Harry allait les faire entendre raison. Connor allait leur rendre visite ce week-end. Harry voulait qu'à la fin de l'année, la maison de Serpentard suive Connor, ou au moins fasse une tentative d'alliance avec lui.

Ce n'était pas comme si je leur demandais de devenir sympas avec les Gryffondors, pensa-t-il alors que le mur se refermait derrière lui. Juste un. Et c'était Celui-qui-a-survécu. On pensait que la plupart auraient compris que vivre en tant que partisan de Voldemort n'était pas plaisant et que leurs parents avaient fait une putain d'erreur...

Il s'arrêta. Il vit que la maison entière était réunie dans la Salle Commune incluant les sixièmes et septièmes années, et qu'ils l'attendaient. Leurs discussions cessèrent dès qu'il entra, et ils le fixèrent un moment. Les yeux d'Harry cillèrent en les voyants, et davantage quand il aperçut Draco et Blaise assis sur un canapé près du feu, une place que Marcus Flint adorait occuper d'habitude.

Flint se leva et marcha vers lui. Il s'arrêta et regarda le visage d'Harry, enthousiaste. Harry se racla la gorge nerveusement. Il pensait que ses relations avec le capitaine de Quidditch marchaient bien. Il avait attrapé le vif quand ils avaient joué contre Serdaigle, et il assistait à tous les entraînements.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Flint ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de parler d'une voix ennuyée et non concernée.

- Draco m'a dit que tu as dit, murmura Flint, que tu souhaitais que ton frère visite la salle commune.

_Oh merde, je n'ai pas pensé qu'ils le diraient ! _Il jeta un regard noir à Draco et Blaise. Ce dernier lui sourit narquoisement. Draco fit juste un geste nonchalant de la main. L'autre main était dans la poche de sa robe, tenant quelque chose. Harry était prêt à parier que c'était cette maudite bouteille. Draco semblait ne jamais quitter la chambre sans elle.

- Eh bien, oui, dit Harry décidant de défendre son idée. Pourquoi pas ? Les gens ont des amis appartenant aux autres maisons et ils sont toujours ici ! Et parfois ce ne sont pas que des amis ! Ajouta-t-il en espérant que ça serait assez pour déconcerter Flint.

Il était censé avoir un petit-ami à Serdaigle souvent présent ici. Il n'avait jamais su si la rumeur était vraie.

Flint cligna des yeux, mais tout ce qu'il fit après fut de faire un petit sourire en secouant sa tête.

- Cependant, ce ne sont pas des Gryffondors ! Dit-il. Et certainement pas des personnes ayant essayé de discréditer et monter des coups foireux contre l'un des nôtres pendant une bonne partie de l'année !

- Connor a changé, répondit Harry. Et il est réellement désolé pour ce qu'il a fait ! Mais si vous lui fermez juste la porte de la salle commune, Flint, vous n'aurez aucune chance de voir à quel point !

- Moi je dis qu'il faut le laisser entrer !

Harry tourna la tête en clignant des yeux. C'était Vince qui ne disait presque rien quand il n'était pas en classe. Maintenant il était debout, bien que rougissant, ignorant les regards tournés vers lui.

- Harry a raison, continua-t-il. Nous ne saurons jamais de quoi a l'air Celui-Qui-a-survécu si nous ne le laissons pas nous le montrer !

Flint eut un air pensif. Un murmure voyagea parmi les autres étudiants, et Harry entendit l'éventuelle acceptation. Les commentaires de Vince avaient dirigé la conversation vers une nouvelle direction. Les Serpentards qui étaient les enfants de Mages Noirs ou Mangemorts devaient se demander si le mieux n'était pas de se rapprocher de Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, pour voir de quoi il avait l'air, avant qu'il ne grandisse totalement et devienne dangereux.

Harry aurait à rester à côté de Connor à chaque instant de sa présence ici. Il ne permettrait pas que quelqu'un réussisse à ensorceler son frère ou lui fasse ingurgiter un bonbon empoisonné quand il regarderait ailleurs.

- C'est vrai, dit-il. Et vous ne connaîtrez pas les autres possibilités qu'il pourrait apporter avec lui si vous ne lui parlez pas !

Les yeux de Flint revinrent subitement sur lui. Pendant un moment, il eut l'air incrédule. Puis son visage se referma, à l'exception d'un petit sourire taquin au coin de la bouche.

- Autres possibilités, Harry ? Demanda-t-il. D'autres possibilités... comme rejoindre le côté de la Lumière ? Le camp de Dumbledore ?

Harry garda un regard sérieux. Il n'y avait vraiment pas d'autres façons de l'exprimer. Et si ça allait être ne bataille politique, cela se passerait ouvertement, et non cacher derrière des mots et des phrases à double sens. Ca avantagerait Connor plus que les Serpentards.

- Oui, quelque chose comme ça !

Tous les regards de la salle commune étaient maintenant braqués sur lui. Le silence grandissant devenait oppressant. Pourtant, Harry ne les regardait pas. Il ne voyait que Flint. Il ne pouvait pas changer tout ce qu'il s'était passé par le passé. Il n'allait certainement pas changer Serpentard en une maison dévouée à la Lumière du jour au lendemain. Connor devrait le faire et ça serait un long et un lent processus.

Mais il pouvait mettre sur table cette possibilité, et reconnaître sa position : qu'être un Serpentard ne signifiait pas qu'il tournerait le dos à la Lumière et qu'il servirait les Ténèbres. Il pensait que cela tombait sous le sens, vu qui était son frère, mais si ce n'était pas le cas, alors c'était le moment pour qu'ils le comprennent.

Flint se pencha légèrement vers l'avant. Il dit doucement, « Si jeune, et tu as déjà choisi tes loyautés politiques, Harry ? »

Harry expira longuement. _Il veut vraiment le savoir ? Ils veulent vraiment le savoir ?_

_Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Si cela peut aider Connor à venir rendre visite dans ma Maison, alors oui, je le ferais. Et je pense même les surprendre._

Il regarda Draco, rendant évidente la direction de son regard, et lentement tout le monde se tourna pour le suivre. Draco sourit légèrement devant cette attention, ressemblant à ce moment fortement à son père.

« Je suis ami avec Draco Malfoy, » dit calmement Harry. « L'année dernière, j'ai passé Noël au Manoir Malfoy. J'aurai du y aller cette année, sauf que j'étais à ce moment trop occupé à être possédé. » Cela suscita quelques rires, mais pas beaucoup ; les regards étaient trop concentrés. Et si cela n'avait pas été vrai, s'il avait passé à la place Noël avec sa famille, alors personne ne le saurait jamais. « Je connais les traditions sang-purs. Mon père est James Potter ; mon parrain est Sirius Black. J'ai demandé et demandé et demandé jusqu'à temps qu'ils m'enseignent comment me comporter en sang-pur, et j'ai de moi-même lu des livres sur l'histoire des sang-purs. »

« Et tu as quand même été choqué lorsque tu as été placé à Serpentard ? » Le ton de Flint contenait maintenant un ricanement.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Mon frère est le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Je suis un Potter, et nous avons toujours été des Gryffondors. La famille est importante, n'est-ce pas ? Tu soutiendrais probablement les tiens quoiqu'il arrive ? »

Flint acquiesça de la tête lentement, une légère lueur d'appréciation dans les yeux.

« Donc, oui, j'étais choqué, » dit Harry, puis il haussa les épaules. « Mais maintenant j'accepte le fait d'être un Serpentard. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je suis sur le point d'abandonner mon frère. Cela ne serait pas du tout loyal envers ma famille. Et cela n'est pas bon d'essayer de prétendre être quelque chose que je ne suis pas. Ma mère est une née-de-moldu, et elle m'a racontait des histoires sur la Première Guerre, à quoi cela ressemblait, et sur la guerre contre Grindelwald. J'ai appris plus que je ne l'aurais voulu sur ce qui arrive aux sorciers des Ténèbres qui affrontent des Gryffondors. »

« Des Gryffondors aussi sont morts durant ces guerres, » souligna Flint, une légère trace de menace dans sa voix.

Harry acquiesça. « Et à la fin, les Gryffondors ont battu chaque sorcier des Ténèbres. Donc, non. J'ai pus voir comment l'histoire a tendance à se terminer, merci. Je veux survivre – ce qui est je suis sûr une caractéristique Serpentarde. »

Il demanda à Sylarana de sortir. Elle le fit, sortant sa tête de sa manche, puis tout son corps, pour enfin s'enrouler entièrement autour de sa manche, bien visible. Elle sortit sa langue, tout le monde la regardant, et Harry entendit quelques étonnements. C'était une chose de savoir qu'il était Fourchelangue, et une autre de voir son Locusta.

Harry lui sourit. « Je pense qu'il est temps que nous leur rappelons quelque chose, » dit-il, sachant qu'il parlait en Fourchelangue. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment toutes les émotions qui se peignaient sur les visages des Serpentards, des expressions de vénération et d'admiration, mais il pouvait s'en servir. « D'accord ? »

« _Bien sûr_, » dit-elle. « _Même si j'adore être proche de ta peau, des fois ta manche devient trop chaude et trop serrée._ »

Harry hocha la tête et leva son bras de façon à ce que les écailles de Sylarana brillent à la lumière du feu de cheminée. Elle siffla à la salle entière, sortant sa langue pour goûter l'air. Du plaisir mixé à de l'effroi brillé dans la plupart des yeux que croisa Harry.

« Je suis un Fourchelangue, » dit-il, faisant attention de ne pas regarder directement Sylarana sous peine de siffler. Il voulait dire tout ça de façon à ce que tout le monde comprenne. « Et je ne pas vais le dénier – tout comme je ne vais pas dénier le fait que je sois ami avec Draco Malfoy et le frère de Connor Potter, tout comme je ne vais pas dénier le fait que je sois un Serpentard provenant d'une famille de Gryffondors, tout comme je ne vais pas dénier le fait que je sois un sang-mêlé qui connaît bien les traditions sang-pures. Je ne vois aucune raison pour dénier tout ce que je suis. »

_Menteur_, dit soudainement dans sa tête une voix froide, le soupçon de sa magie qu'il avait dompté et maîtrisé lors de son affrontement avec Jedusor.

Harry l'ignora. _Elle_ était la menteuse. Oui, sa magie était plus sombre que ce que pensaient généralement les gens, mais c'était _sa_ magie. Elle lui obéissait. Il pouvait ignorer tout ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire.

Les Serpentards l'observèrent longuement. Puis Flint hocha lentement la tête. Il avait une expression amusée, mais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas seulement ou simplement amusé.

« Moi je dis qu'on autorise le petit idiot à venir à Serpentard, » dit-il, « tant que Harry reste tout le temps avec lui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de laisser son frère seul avec les Serpentards – pour la sécurité de chacun.

Il amadoua Sylarana pour qu'elle re-rentre dans sa manche et monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des deuxièmes années, ignorant les regards qu'il pouvait sentir posés sur lui. Ils semblaient penser qu'il était impressionnant.

_Ils verront bien lorsque Connor aura battu Voldemort_, pensa Harry alors qu'il se préparait à aller se coucher. _Ca, ça sera impressionnant._

« Mais bien sûr, je ne pense pas que les Canons de Chudley ait une chance de gagner contre les Magpies de Montrose, » dit Draco d'une voix joyeuse. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Potter ? »

Harry pouvait sentir Connor fulminer à ses côtés. Il savait très bien pourquoi Draco avait choisi de s'en prendre aux Canons de Chudley – après tout, ils étaient l'équipe favorite de Ron, et maintenant également celle de Connor, par loyauté pour son ami. C'était également vrai que ce n'était pas une très _bonne_ équipe. Draco l'avait fait remarquer nonchalamment plusieurs fois lors des visites de Connor, mais c'était la première fois qu'il en parlait directement à Connor.

Harry supplia mentalement son frère de réagir calmement. Pour l'instant, la visite se déroulait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé – ce qui voulait dire que pour l'instant, personne n'avait encore essayé de frapper ou de jeter un sort à quelqu'un. Le fait qu'ils n'étaient qu'un petit groupe aidait sûrement : Harry, Draco, Connor, Blaise, Vince, Greg, Millicent, et Pansy. D'autres Serpentards passaient de temps en temps, comme pour observer le Gryffondor domestique hors de son habitat naturel, mais aucun ne restait longtemps.

« Je pense, » finit par dire Connor, sa voix précautionneusement neutre, « que tout dépend des circonstances, Malfoy. Tu ne peux pas dénier le fait que les Canons ont un super Attrapeur cette année. »

« Oui, » acquiesça Draco, ce qui étonna Harry. Il aurait du se douter de ce qui allait suivre. « Dommage qu'il ne soit pas assez fort pour masquer le manque de talent des six autres limaces qui occupent les autres positions. »

Harry serra de sa main le bras de Connor – une bonne chose, également, sinon son frère aurait sûrement explosé hors son siège. Connor ferma les yeux, respirant difficilement, puis les rouvrit et alla directement au cœur du problème avec son habituelle franchise Gryffondor.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis supposé être ici en tant que geste de paix, en quelque sorte. Ne devrais-tu pas essayer d'être, et bien, pacifique, au lieu de tout le temps m'insulter ? »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour sortir une bêtise, mais Harry dit, « Draco, pourquoi ne jettes-tu pas un coup d'œil à ta bouteille ? »

Connor lui jeta un coup d'œil, curieux. Harry se contenta de hausser les sourcils et attendit que Draco ait ouvert la poche où il garde la bouteille et l'ai regardée. Son visage blanchit. Il devait avoir vu, pensa Harry, que la bouteille brillait d'un rouge rubis. Harry était en colère contre Draco, même s'il ne le montrait pas ouvertement.

Draco déglutit, referma sa poche, et dit, « C'est difficile, Potter. Tu es un Gryffondor. Nous sommes des Serpentards. Ce n'est pas naturel. »

Connor éclata de rire. « C'est l'impression qu'on a, non ? » murmura-t-il. « Mais mon frère dit que je dois unifier toutes les Maisons, et je pense devoir l'écouter. Donc je suis ici, essayant d'être sympa. Le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de rendre la pareille. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ? » demanda Pansy, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Elle se pencha en avant et regarda Harry. Harry le regarda en retour aussi calmement que possible. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre les filles Serpentardes de deuxième année. Il ne leur a pas prêté assez d'attention, et maintenant cela aller lui jouer un mauvais tour. Il devra y remédier l'année prochaine.

« Parce que je serai un jour le leader du monde sorcier, » dit Connor, évitant heureusement à Harry d'avoir à répondre. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je laisse les Serpentards de côté. » Il fit un demi-sourire à Harry, qui le lui rendit entièrement. Il y avait une raison pour qu'il se trouve à côté de Connor sur le canapé en face de Draco et des autres, qui s'étaient installés dans des chaises autour d'eux. Il se demanda si un des Serpentards avait déjà remarqué la dimension politique de sa place, ou s'ils l'avaient simplement placé sur le fait qu'Harry voulait être à côté de son frère s'il venait à faire une bêtise.

_Les deux,_ pensa Harry. _Qui a dit qu'un geste ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification ? Je suis un Serpentard, donc j'ai le droit moi aussi de faire des gestes à double-sens._

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » C'était la voix de Millicent, légèrement élevée due à la surprise, et la question était pour Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr, » dit-il. « Le Survivant, Bullstrode. Qui d'autre pourrait le faire ? »

Millicent cligna des yeux comme s'il l'avait giflée, puis se rassit au fond de sa chaise et tourna un air pensif vers Connor. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait, mais bon, en général il ne savait jamais ce qu'elle avait. Millicent pouvait jouer ses petits jeux si elle le voulait, mais si elle pensait vraiment que quelqu'un d'autre était mieux placé que Connor pour devenir Ministère de la Magie, à ce moment-là elle vivait dans un monde imaginaire.

« On parlait de Quidditch, » dit Blaise. « Et maintenant on parle de politiques. Je trouve ces deux sujets ennuyants. » _Ou inconfortables_, pensa Harry, observant le petit sourire graciant les lèvres du garçon. Blaise avait fait les essais pour rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme Poursuiveur mais avait échoué, et sa mère, Arabella Zabini, bien que des Ténèbres, était de notoriété non affiliée avec personne sauf ses maris, qui ne cessaient de mourir. « J'aimerai parler de quelque chose d'autre. Plus précisément, pourquoi tu es passé d'idiot à quelqu'un qui essaye d'être « gentil » avec les Serpentards. »

« Je ne pense que ces deux choses soient très éloignées, » rétorqua Connor.

Harry pouvait sentir la tension monter, vit les yeux de Draco s'étrécir, et sut qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose de regrettable. « Nous avons parlé, » dit-il fermement. « Il a décidé de changer, Blaise. Il s'est excusé. Je vous ai déjà dit tout ça. » Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Blaise avait encore une fois abordé ce sujet. C'était une partie de la discussion qui avait amené Harry à insister que Blaise était encore plus idiot que Connor, et l'autre garçon lui avait jeté un livre à la figure. « Il veut vraiment devenir ami, ou sinon il ne serait pas là. »

« En fait, » dit Connor, « je ne serais pas là si Harry ne l'avait pas été. Il est celui qui m'a convaincu de venir. » Il se réinstalla dans le canapé et regarda sérieusement Harry. « Et il est le seul à me convaincre de rester. »

Harry soupira. Maintenant tous les Serpentards, à part Millicent qui était apparemment toujours perdue dans son propre monde, fulminaient au sous-entendu qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons hôtes. « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut faire un jeu ? » suggéra-t-il.

« Bien sûr, » dit tout de suite Draco. « Une partie d'échecs sorciers. »

Harry grimaça. Connor détestait les échecs, et pas du tout parce que Ron le battait si facilement. « Pas à ça, » dit-il rapidement. « Pourquoi une partie d cartes explosives ? Ou – »

« Je veux aller voler, » dit Pansy, sa voix soudainement joyeuse et distraite. « Oooh, est-ce que ça ne vous donne pas envie ? J'adore te voir sur un balai, Draco. Tes cheveux dorés sont si beaux dans le vent. »

_Je sais qu'elle n'est pas aussi stupide_, pensa Harry, confus. Puis il comprit. _Elle prétend être stupide. Et, putain, Connor n'y voit que du feu. Regarde ce regard condescendant qu'il lui lance. Que Merlin te punisse, Pansy. Et toi aussi, Connor. Juste parce qu'une fille n'arrête pas de glousser ne signifie pas qu'elle réfléchit entre deux gloussements. Tu as été trop gâté avec Hermione._

« Bien sûr, » dit Connor. « J'adore voler. Et il n'y a personne sur le terrain. Les Poufsouffles doivent avoir fini leurs entraînements à l'heure qu'il est. » Il se leva et leur fit signe de le suivre. « Allez, tout le monde ! » Il courut vers l'entrée de la salle commune.

Harry saisit l'opportunité pour siffler à Pansy, sa voix camouflée par les bruits de déplacement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu verras, » dit Pansy, d'un ton contente d'elle. Puis elle gloussa et battit des cils. « Et qu'est-ce que tu te fais penser que je fais quelque chose, Harry ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry serra les dents. « Laisses-le tranquille, » dit-il.

« Oh, je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, » dit Pansy. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais lui faire du mal ? Tu crois vraiment que j'oserais lui lancer un sort ? Je ne suis qu'une _idiote_, Harry. » Elle le dépassa et se dirigea vers la porte.

Harry la suivit, stressé, et fit de son mieux pour dépasser tout le monde et se retrouver à côté de Connor. Cela ne fut pas une bonne idée. Blaise, Vince et Greg s'étaient levés avant lui, et Draco était devant, marchant à côté de Connor et le complimentant sur sa performance lors de la partie contre les Poufsouffles. Harry commençait à suspecter un complot, et pas uniquement de la part de Pansy.

« Hé, Potter, tu as oublié ça. »

Harry se retourna, juste à temps pour attraper un paquet rétréci lancé par Millicent. Après un bref instant il reconnut son Nimbus 2001. Il secoua la tête. « Je le laisse ici, » dit-il. « J'utiliserai un balai de l'école. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Pansy, puis gloussa. « Je pense que c'est merveilleux de te regarder voler sur ton balai, Harry. » Elle gloussa encore plus bruyamment, attirant l'attention de Connor. « Vraiment merveilleux, » dit-elle. « Tu ne perds jamais lorsque tu es dessus. »

Les yeux de Connor s'étrécirent de ferveur compétitive. « J'aimerai voir ce que tu peux faire lorsque tu te donnes à fond, Harry, et que nous ne sommes pas après le Vif d'Or. »

_Merde_. Harry savait ce qu'il allait se passer, et il n'aimait pas ça _du tout_. Il essaya encore une fois de s'en sortir. « Mais tu nous as vu jouer l'un contre l'autre, Connor et moi, » dit-il. « Je pense que ce serai plus intéressant de voir Connor et Draco faire la course. Draco est un bon voleur. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Harry, » dit Draco, qui s'était retourné pour pouvoir garder un œil sur Harry. « C'est une course, et ce n'est pas la même chose. Juste une compétition de vitesse, au lieu de voir qui peut attraper une balle dorée. Je veux te voir voler, Harry. Je sais que tu es rapide. »

Les yeux de Connor brillèrent à nouveau.

_Merde_, pensa Harry, mal à l'aise. S'il perdait cette bataille, Connor assumerait que Harry lui mentait à nouveau, vu qu'il avait déjà admit être un meilleur Attrapeur. Et s'il gagnait…

Son frère le prendrait peut-être bien, mais Harry savait que cela creuserait un petit fossé entre eux qui n'avait pas besoin d'être là.

« Je veux faire la course contre toi, » dit Connor, et cela clos le débat.

Harry et Connor se tenaient à un bout du terrain, chacun avec son balai dans l'herbe à côté. C'était un jour inhabituellement beau, le ciel d'un bleu vif pale, et semblant être plus haut que d'habitude. Draco et Blaise se tenaient à l'autre côté du terrain, les autres Serpentards en ligne le long du terrain pour mieux voir la course se dérouler entre les jumeaux.

« Allez, Harry, » dit Connor, du bout des lèvres. « Ca va être drôle. »

_Non, pas du tout_, pensa Harry. Son estomac était noué et serré misérablement, et les pensées réconfortantes de Sylarana ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup.

« _Tempus_ ! » entonna Draco à l'autre côté du terrain, et un petit sablier apparut dans l'air à côté de lui, rempli de minuscules grains de sable. Harry savait qu'un grain tomberait à chaque seconde passée de la course.

« Je donnerai le départ de la course, » dit Pansy. « A vos marques. A cinq, messieurs. Un – »

« Montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre, Harry, » murmura Connor.

Harry regarda son frère. Connor lui fit signe de la tête, puis se tourna et fixa son regard devant lui vers l'autre côté du terrain.

« Trois – »

Comment puis-je désobéir à ça ? Si mon frère me demande de le faire…

« Cinq ! »

Connor grimpa sur le Brossdur en un éclair, mais le balai d'Harry était déjà debout et ce dernier l'avait enfourché. Connor s'éleva, cherchant à prendre de la hauteur, et Harry était juste derrière, se battant encore une fois.

Puis il se rappela que Connor allait penser qu'il mentait s'il perdait. Et il préférait voir un petit éclair de trahison dans les yeux de son frère qu'un grand.

Il expira un grand coup et relâcha toute sa vitesse.

Le Nimbus semblait danser sous lui alors qu'il s'élevait et dépassait Connor, et Millicent et Pansy crièrent lorsqu'il passa en trombe devant elles. Ce sentiment qui emplissait habituellement sa poitrine dans ces moments-là était à nouveau présent, comme si rien ne pouvait lui arriver lorsqu'il était dans les airs à part le triomphe, et il passa en trombe devant Vince et Greg et se posa gracieusement à côté de Draco et de Blaise.

« Foutrement bien joué, Harry, » dit Draco, puis l'attrapa et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Harry tourna la tête pour regarder le sablier. Un deuxième grain de sable tomba.

Connor se posa cinq grains plus tard. Il resta silencieux un long moment. Harry se dégagea de l'embrasse de Draco et fit face à son frère.

Connor respira profondément, hocha la tête une fois, puis dit, « Tu m'as dit la vérité, Harry, et tu as fait comme je te l'avais demandé. Merci. » Il tendit son bras et saisit sa main. « Si tu dis que se réconcilier avec les autres Maisons est une bonne idée, alors je te crois. »

Harry ressentit une vague de joie enivrante. Connor avait confiance en lui comme lui avait confiance en son frère – implicitement. Il déglutit et se frotta les yeux, qui voulaient s'embrumer.

Les autres Serpentards se regroupèrent autour d'eux. Harry pensa entendre Pansy blablater sur la magnifique vue qu'il offrait sur un balai, mais il s'en fichait. S'ils avaient essayé de le séparer de son frère, ils avaient échoué. C'était ce que Connor avait besoin pour perdre son dernier doute.

Il se tourna brièvement, et croisa le regard de Draco. Le blond n'avait pas l'air déçu. Il semblait fier de lui. Il regarda Harry et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry secoua la tête. _Je ne sais pas ce qu'était son but, mais je ne vais pas se laisser abattre. Ils apprendront à s'accepter un jour ou l'autre._

Et, soudainement, il sut ce qu'était la prochaine étape.

**A suivre**


	24. Deux serpents dans l'antre des lions

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **23; **Traduit : **Presque fini; **En cours**: 29 (on croise les doigts pour que le brouillon soit retrouvé)

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 24 : Deux Serpents Dans l'Antre des Lions**

« Tu n'iras pas visiter la Tour Gryffondor sans moi, » déclara Draco, comme si Harry avait décrété qu'il allait se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

« Je le sais, » dit Harry, en levant les yeux d'un air désinvolte du dernier livre de Métamorphose qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. Il contenait des informations intéressantes sur comment voir quelqu'un sous sa forme d'animagus. Harry ne savait même pas si Voldemort avait des _Animagi_ non déclarés dans ses rangs, mais il n'en serait pas étonné, et de toute façon cela pouvait toujours trouver son utilité un jour. _Tout_ pouvait se révéler utile un jour. « Je n'en avais pas l'intention. »

Cela laissa Draco bouche bée et les yeux légèrement écarquillés, comme s'il était une souris acculée avec laquelle McGonagall aurait décidée de jouer. Harry avait souvent pensé que la Directrice de la Maison des Gryffondors devait être un chat aussi terrifiant que la femme qu'elle était, du moins envers les choses plus petites qu'elle.

Ils restèrent assis en silence un moment, et Harry apprit qu'une façon sûre de découvrir un animagus sous sa forme animale était de regarder la couleur de leur aura. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas encore voir les auras. Pensivement, il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue et se demanda s'il pouvait apprendre.

_Pas encore,_ dit Sylarana abruptement. Harry sursauta légèrement. Il pensait qu'elle c'était endormie à cause de à la chaleur de la chambre. _Je pense que tu pourrais avoir un don pour cela, mais que cela demande plus de concentration que tu ne possèdes. Et un esprit plus concentré, _ajouta-t-elle. _Tu utilises toujours l'Occlumencie pour continuer à avancer._

Harry plissa les yeux. _Je pense m'en sortir plutôt pas mal maintenant –_

La tête de Sylarana lui donna un petit coup sous le menton. _Tu t'en sors très bien, en effet. C'est ça que tu voulais entendre ? Mais pas encore assez pour voir les auras._

Harry sentit l'irritation montée, mais il l'attrapa et la fit rebondir sur un de ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, l'envoyant dans un recoin sombre et calme de son esprit. Sylarana siffla quelque chose comme quoi cela deviendrait une deuxième boîte s'il continuait. Harry l'ignora. C'était vrai qu'il avait besoin de l'Occlumencie pour continuer à avancer, mais Snape lui avait assuré que les brèches qu'avait créées Jedusor dans ses toiles se remplissaient petit à petit de fumée, et dans certains cas guérissaient complètement. Il n'avait apparemment perdu aucun souvenir à part quelques uns de son enfance.

« Quoi ? » finit par croasser Draco.

Harry leva les yeux sur lui. « Je pensais que l'on pourrait visiter la Tour Gryffondor ensembles, » dit-il. « Cela ne fera pas une grande impression si j'y allais seul. Surtout que maintenant les Gryffondors sont incertains, animés. Ils ne savent pas _quoi_ penser. Et je pense qu'avoir parmi eux quelqu'un qu'ils associent à Serpentard les forcera à reconnaître la Maison d'où nous venons. »

« Et si je dis que je ne veux pas venir, et que je ne veux pas non plus que tu y ailles ? » Draco croisa les bras et lui jeta un regard belliqueux.

« Tu viendras, » dit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que sinon la course que tu m'as forcée à faire le week-end dernier contre Connor va m'agacer, » dit Harry. « Cela ne m'avait pas agacé jusqu'ici. Mais ça le pourrait, tu sais. »

« Ce n'était pas que mon idée, » protesta Draco.

« Je le sais. Mais tu es celui pour lequel ça importe le plus si je suis agacé, » dit Harry. « Et tu y as _participé_. Tu t'es assuré que je ne puisse pas joindre Connor à temps, en même temps que les autres. Et je t'ai entendu le narguer sur sa performance lors du dernier match de Quidditch. Tu essayais de le faire perdre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco tourna sa tête d'un air boudeur.

« C'était une idée stupide, » dit Harry, et il se replongea ostensiblement dans son livre.

« Harry ? »

Ce dernier l'ignora.

« Harry ? _S'il te plaît_ ne m'ignore pas. » Le désespoir absolu contenu dans sa voix fit tiquer Harry, mais il ne se retourna pas. « D'accord, c'était une idée stupide. Et d'accord, on peut aller visiter la Tour Gryffondor. Mais ne sois pas fâché contre moi. _S'il te plaît_. J'ai déjà vécu ça les premières semaines du dernier semestre, et je ne saurais te dire combien j'en ai souffert. » Le lit s'affaissa à côté de Harry, et un bras passa sous le sien. « S'il te plaît ? »

Harry soupira et serra la main de Draco, levant les yeux pour le regarder. « Explique moi ce que tu comptais accomplir avec cette course. »

« Te séparer de ton frère, » admit Draco, ne rougissant pas assez au goût de Harry. « Harry, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à unifier les Maisons. Nous pouvons apprendre à tolérer les Gryffondors – peut-être. Mais est-ce que ça doit être _maintenant_ ? Et est-ce que cela doit se passer derrière Connor ? Je pense que tu pousses trop vite. Tout le monde pensait que tu étais fou et un sorcier des Ténèbres, puis ils ont pensé que Connor était un idiot, puis soudainement vous vous réconciliez et nous pressant ouvertement de rejoindre le côté de Dumbledore – le côté de Connor, je suppose, si tu veux le voir de cette façon. Tu _sais_ que ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tu n'es pas le seul à effectuer une action de balance à Serpentard, tu sais. En ce qui me concerne c'est mon père qui me met la pression. »

Harry cligna des yeux une fois, puis deux. « Alors tu admets que ton père était un Mangemort ? » demanda-t-il finalement. « Et pas sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ? »

Draco grimaça et détourna la tête.

« Draco ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura le blond. « Je pense que c'est probable, au moins, et n'est-ce pas suffisant pour toi pour le moment ? » Il enfouit soudainement sa tête dans l'épaule de Harry, et frissonna, un tremblement qui se répercutait jusque dans ses os et qui paraissait courir des épaules aux orteils. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas cesser d'être un Malfoy. J'aime mes parents. »

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu cesses d'être un Malfoy, ou de cesser de les aimer, » commença gentiment Harry.

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser tomber, non plus, » dit Draco. « Je ne _peux_ pas. »

Harry se déplaça de façon à ne plus être tordu dans une position assez inconfortable, et passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de Draco. Sylarana siffla alors qu'elle était forcée de changer de position. Harry l'ignora à nouveau. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois déchiré par cette lutte, Draco, » dit Harry. « J'aimerais que tu sois capable de prendre une décision. »

« Mais peu importe ce qui arrive, » murmura Draco, « je regretterai cette décision. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il voulait dire quelque chose de réconfortant, mais ne pensait pas pouvoir. Au lieu de ça, il ramena la discussion dans sa direction d'origine. « Et tu penses qu'il y a beaucoup de Serpentards dans la même situation ? »

« Oh, Harry, » dit Draco, relevant les yeux avec un sourire triste, « je sais qu'il y en a. Je suis désolé, mais il y a certaines choses dont ils ne parleront pas devant toi. C'est d'un côté une affaire de Sang-pur, et d'un autre quelque chose de – de politique. Beaucoup d'entre me connaissant depuis l'enfance. Ils ne te connaissent pas. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête, et il se sentait un peu engourdi. Il avait _vraiment_ progressé trop vite. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur sa promesse à Connor de visiter la Tour Gryffondor, mais apparemment cela allait être plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

Puis il secoua la tête. _Cela serait_ toujours _plus compliqué que prévu. Et je dois me souvenir_ constamment _à qui j'ai affaire. Les enfants de Mangemorts sont différents de ceux qui ne le sont pas et qui seront peut-être plus réceptifs à la Lumière, et les Gryffondors qui pensent que Dumbledore est génial sont différents de ceux qui s'en fichent, et les Serdaigles qui se moquent de Luna sont différents de ceux qui ne se moquent pas…_

Son souffle se coupa et se détacha de Draco. Les mains du blond se contractèrent convulsivement sur sa main pendant une seconde, puis la lâcha. Draco le regardait prudemment, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry saute sur ses pieds et déclare qu'il ne pouvait rester dans la même pièce que quelqu'un qui a pour Père un ancien Mangemort.

« Viens avec moi à la Tour Gryffondor, » dit Harry. « Après, nous discuterons de différentes stratégies à appliquer à Serpentard. M'aideras-tu ? »

Draco lui sourit. « Tu sais, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

« M. Potter. »

Etonné, Harry se retourna. Il venait juste de sortir du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et voilà que McGonagall fonçait sur lui. Harry se prépara, essayant frénétiquement de se souvenir s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. « Oui, Professeur ? »

« Venez avec moi, » dit McGonagall, le dépassant. « J'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry fit un signe de tête à un Draco complètement dépassé et suivit McGonagall, étant maintenant plus curieux qu'inquiet. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle était vraiment remontée contre un élève, sa voix était froide et ses yeux plissés. Harry sentait que cette fois, c'était autre chose.

Ils atteignirent son bureau, et McGonagall l'emmena à l'intérieur, lui faisant signe de prendre la chaise où Harry se souvenait s'être assis lorsqu'ils avaient discuté de la Métamorphose théorique. Il s'assit, et accepta la tasse de thé qu'elle lui proposait, empêchant durant tout ce temps ses yeux de parcourir la pièce. Sur le mur, elle avait des graphiques de choses qu'il ne _reconnaissait_ même pas, et il pensait que cela devait être des descriptions de métamorphoses ésotériques. Cela le démangeait de les étudier, et voir s'il pouvait réussir à comprendre ce qu'elles signifiaient. Ça serait peut-être utile au combat.

McGonagall se servit également une tasse de thé et s'assit au bureau en face de lui. Ses yeux se plissèrent sur lui pour la première fois, et Harry vit une lueur de – inquiétude ? – s'y refléter. Il secoua la tête, ne comprenant pas.

« M. Potter, » dit calmement McGonagall, « le Directeur Dumbledore s'est entretenu avec moi. »

« A propos de quoi, Madame ? » demanda Harry. Il n'avait pas besoin d'essayer de paraître largué, pensa-t-il. Il l'était vraiment.

« A propos – de la dispute que votre frère et vous avez eue, à propos des nouveaux efforts pour promouvoir l'unification des Maisons et pourquoi c'est important pour nous, et pourquoi il est content de voir Connor Potter se transformer en leader. » McGonagall prit une gorgée de thé. « A propos de tout, vraiment, y compris pourquoi le succès de votre frère vous tient tant à cœur. » Elle haussa les sourcils vers Harry.

Ce dernier expira rapidement. Il y avait donc quelqu'un d'autre à qui il pouvait parler en toute honnêteté. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou honteux de son soulagement. Ce n'était pas _si _difficile de garder le secret que lui avait confié sa mère, ou plutôt cela n'aurait pas dû.

« Je suis content que vous soyez au courant, Madame, » dit-il. « Vous êtes la Directrice de Maison de Connor. Je pensais que vous devriez être mise au courant. Je pensais que vous l'étiez, » ajouta-t-il, « mais je ne savais pas à quel point. »

« J'en savais un peu, » dit McGonagall d'une voix prudente. « Des choses par-ci, par-là. Et – je ne pense pas comprendre maintenant, pas entièrement. Il y a une différence entre savoir et comprendre, comme j'essaye si souvent de le rappeler à Mademoiselle Granger. » Elle posa sa tasse de thé sur son bureau avec un léger _Clink_. « En particulier, M. Potter, je vous ai amené ici pour que vous répondiez à une question, une dont je pense que vous seul avez la réponse. »

Harry haussa les sourcils en signe de curiosité. « Je répondrai si je le peux, Madame, mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que cela peut être. J'essaye d'aider Connor, mais je ne peux pas savoir ce qu'il deviendra. Le Directeur Dumbledore serait plus utile pour ça. »

« Le Directeur m'a dit ce qu'il pouvait, » dit McGonagall. « Maintenant, Harry, j'ai besoin que vous me disiez quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, se redressant attentivement. Il était sûr qu'elle avait utilisé son prénom pour une raison précise. C'était important. Il se demanda si elle avait remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans le comportement de Connor sur lequel elle voulait des explications.

« L'avez-vous choisi ? »

Harry senti sa bouche s'ouvrir, et il la fixa. McGonagall le regardait sévèrement, ses mains croisées devant elle. Il y avait un tel mélange d'émotions dans ses yeux que c'en était déconcertant et que Harry ne savait à laquelle s'adressait en premier. Il y avait du regret, de la colère, du choc, et de la pitié.

Et comme il ne comprenait pas du tout la dernière, il s'occuperait des autres.

_Je sais pourquoi elle a pitié de toi,_ murmura Sylarana dans sa tête.

_Toi tu te tais,_ répliqua sèchement Harry, puis dit, « Vous parlez de mon devoir envers mon frère, Professeur McGonagall ? »

Elle hocha la tête, une fois, un mouvement sec de sa tête qui lui rappelait la façon dont un aigle donnerait un coup de bec. Ses yeux avaient certainement l'air aussi perçants que ceux d'un aigle, la colère contractant son visage. « Oui, Harry. Je veux savoir si vous l'avez choisi. Le Directeur Dumbledore m'a assuré que oui. Maintenant je veux l'entendre de vous. »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai choisi, » dit-il, sa perplexité grandissante de seconde en seconde. Il connaissait les comment et les pourquoi de la loyauté du professeur McGonagall au Professeur Dumbledore. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne le croyait pas. Mais, si elle voulait une réassurance supplémentaire, alors elle l'aurait. Sa mère _l'avait_ prévenu que cela serait difficile pour quelqu'un extérieur à la famille de comprendre.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai choisi, » répéta-t-il, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne semblait pas le croire. « Je vous assure, Professeur McGonagall. Je me suis durement entraîné toute ma vie dans l'attente du moment où je pourrais le défendre. Actuellement, je suis en train de l'aider avec la politique et l'unification des Maisons, mais j'ai peur que cela ne marche très bien, » ajouta-t-il, avec un léger sourire. « Puis nous avons eu cette dispute, et ça s'est très mal passé pour nous deux. Mais ça s'est arrangé. En fait, Draco et moi allons rendre visite à la Tour Gryffondor et à Connor ce week-end. »

McGonagall ferma les yeux. Harry commençait à se demander ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre. Ni lui, ni Dumbledore n'avaient réussi à la convaincre. Peut-être devait-il envoyer un hibou à sa mère. Lily était bonne pour persuader les gens de la vérité ; après tout, elle avait persuadé Sirius, et d'après ce qu'elle racontait dans ses dernières lettres, elle essayait de persuader James.

« D'habitude je croirais la parole du Directeur, » finit par murmurer McGonagall. « Mais pour quelque chose d'aussi profond que ceci – le sacrifice d'un enfant… »

« De nombreuses personnes se sont sacrifiées durant la Première Guerre, Professeur, » dit Harry, puis se tut, parce qu'elle aussi avait sans aucun doute sacrifié beaucoup de choses, peut-être même avait vu mourir des élèves, et il ne pensait pas avoir le droit de lui faire la morale.

« Je le sais bien, M. Potter, » dit McGonagall, et ouvrit ses yeux. « Mais même les plus jeunes ayant combattus étaient des dernières années, assez vieux pour savoir ce que signifiait la menace de Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous êtes le plus jeune guerrier dont j'entends parler. »

« Connor était plus jeune lors qu'il a battu Voldemort, Madame, » dit Harry, maintenant confortable. Elle était sur le point d'accepter sa parole. Il en était sûr. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. « Beaucoup plus jeune. »

McGonagall sourit faiblement, mais ses yeux étaient troublés, et trop intenses lorsqu'ils se posaient sur le jeune Serpentard. « Vous viendrez me parler, M. Potter, si jamais votre rôle vous – met sous pression ou vous restreint ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Harry. « Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera, Madame, mais il est sûr que nous avons devant nous une longue route, et j'apprécierais certainement de pouvoir vous parler de temps en temps. » Il pouvait se sentir se détendre. Cela n'apporterait rien de bon d'aller voir Draco pour ça, pas lorsque le blond avait ses propres problèmes, et Snape s'emporterait contre lui. McGonagall était un bon choix, un choix plus sûr. Elle était une Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors comprenaient les sacrifices mieux que la plupart des Serpentards. « Si cela ne vous dérange pas ? »

McGonagall fit non de la tête, les yeux assombris. Puis elle se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui. De nouveau, comme lorsqu'il avait été accusé de pétrifier les gens, elle le prit dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Harry lui rendit l'étreinte, car _cette_ fois, il pensait comprendre. Elle voulait être assurée qu'il ne devienne pas fou à cause de son rôle. Ce n'était pas le cas. Il était heureux, occupé mais heureux.

« Venez me parler, s'il vous plaît, M. Potter, » murmura-t-elle, « si ce que vous croyez impossible arrive, et que vous devenez las. »

« Bien sûr, » répondit Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas comment il cela pouvait vraiment arriver, mais il se retint de le lui dire, voyant que sa réponse l'avait détendue et qu'elle le relâchait. Il lui sourit et repartit en trottinant, son esprit se remplissant déjà de plans.

Demain était le jour de la visite à la Tour Gryffondor, la première fois qu'il s'y rendait depuis plusieurs mois. Il voulait s'assurer que, au moment de partir, tout soit prêt, y compris son nouveau but.

Il était temps de voir à quel point Connor s'était réconcilié avec ses camarades de Maison.

« Chèvrefeuille, » dit Harry au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et elle s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur, bien qu'elle continuait de fixer l'écusson de Serpentard sur leurs robes comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient là.

« Est-ce que Connor t'a donné le mot de passe de cette semaine ? » demanda Draco, qui était derrière lui, alors qu'ils marchèrent dans un immense silence.

« Bien sûr, » marmonna Harry.

« Et tu ne l'as pas utilisé pour venir ici et faire des blagues aux Gryffondors ? » Draco secoua la tête et fit claquer sa langue. « Harry, Harry, Harry. Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

« C'est exactement le genre le genre de choses stupides que je ne veux pas que tu fasses, » lui marmonna Harry, et à sa grande joie, Draco se tut.

« Harry ! Malfoy ! »

Harry tourna la tête, souriant, ignorant les regards hostiles et froids des élèves près de la cheminée. Il semblerait que Connor n'ait pas dit à ses camarades de Maison que deux Serpentards viendraient. Ou peut-être leur avait-il dit que cela ne serait que son frère. Les Gryffondors étaient habitués à ce que Harry leur rende visite. Ils ne seraient pas aussi confiants pour un Malfoy, un Malfoy qui en plus était en train de ricaner aux couleurs de la salle commune.

Connor descendit les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons de deuxième année, leur faisant signe de la main. Ses yeux étaient si brillants que cela incita Harry à se détendre encore plus. Tout allait bien se passer, se dit-il. Tout allait _vraiment _bien se passer. Ils ne réussiraient pas à unifier les Maisons ce jour là, ou le lendemain, ou l'année suivante, mais un jour viendrait où ils réussiraient. Et Connor connaîtrait la meilleure façon d'y parvenir pour Gryffondor, tout comme Harry pour Serpentard.

_Sauf qu'il s'est avéré que tu ne savais pas vraiment comment le faire, n'est-ce pas ?_ Lui murmura une voix qui ressemblait à la sienne.

Harry l'ignora. Non, à l'époque il ne le savait pas. Il avait fait une erreur et allait arranger les choses, avec l'aide de Draco. Il ne voyait pas comment son esprit marmonnant à propos de ses erreurs allait changer les choses. Une erreur n'était pas un crime.

_Mais cela peut coûter cher. Regarde ce que lui ont coûté les erreurs de Connor ?_

Harry ignora aussi cela, car Connor avait atteint le bas des escaliers et l'étreignait. Harry lui rendit l'embrassade, puis fit un pas en arrière et lança un regard d'attente vers Connor et Draco.

Draco fit ressortir sa lèvre inférieure, mais le regard de Harry ne se relâcha pas, donc il s'avança et tendit sa main dans la direction de Connor. Ce dernier la serra avec autant de raideur, et dit, les dents serrées, « Malfoy. »

« Potter. » Même Snape n'aurait pu dire leur nom d'un ton aussi dédaigneux, pensa Harry. Cela fit rougir Connor et lâcher la main de Draco.

« Ecoute – » commença-t-il.

« Harry. Malfoy. »

Harry cligna des yeux alors que Hermione descendait l'escalier du dortoir des filles, ses pas retentissants même dans les murmures qu'avait provoqué leur entrée. Elle passa devant Connor comme s'il n'existait pas et tendit une main. Harry le serra. Puis elle se tourna et la tendit à Draco.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Harry pouvait presque le voir reculer devant l'idée _de toucher une Sang-de-Bourbe._

C'est à ce moment qu'il croisa le regard de Harry et tendit sa main. Sa poignée de main avec Hermione était sans conviction, mais moins raide que celle qu'il avait partagé avec Connor. Hermione hocha la tête, comme si elle était satisfaite, lorsqu'il lâcha sa main.

« Vous pouvez venir vous asseoir ici, » dit-elle, les menant dans un coin de la salle commune. Il y avait assis-là plusieurs premières années, mais elle les fit déguerpir d'un _regard_. Harry haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Hermione soit autoritaire en dehors d'une salle de classe, mais apparemment il s'était trompé.

« Asseyez-vous, » dit Hermione, et Harry s'installa confortablement, pendant que Draco s'installait le moins inconfortablement possible. Hermione prit un siège en face d'eux et offrit à Harry un large sourire brillant mais fragile. « Alors. Comment s'est passé ce mois ? »

« Apparemment moins rempli que le tien, » lui marmonna Harry. « Connor ne s'est pas excusé ? »

« Pas assez, » dit Hermione d'un ton acide. « Il m'a fait _ça_, et puis a pensé qu'il pourrait juste l'oublier. »

« Il a fait quoi ? » demanda Draco intéressé.

« Rien que tu ais besoin de savoir, » lui dit Harry, ce qui fit que Draco fit la tête et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Il se tourna vers Hermione, essayant de cacher sa surprise. Connor lui avait semblé si gentil, et en plus, avait très bien prit sa défaite à la course du week-end dernier, et s'en était très bien sorti parmi les Serpentards. Qu'il n'ait pas réussi de se réconcilier avec un membre de sa Maison était surprenant.

« Harry. »

Harry jeta un œil par-dessus le dossier du canapé. Connor se tenait là, se mordant la lèvre et se tripotant les mains.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « J'essaye. Mais c'est une lutte difficile avec certaines personnes. » Il grimaça à Hermione.

« Tu étais dans ma _tête_, » dit Hermione, se levant et posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Harry, pour la première fois, se dit qu'elle pouvait être intimidante lorsqu'elle le voulait, et pas seulement grâce à son intelligence. « Puis tu as essayé d'en faire une _blague_. Je _n'aime_ pas ça. » Sa voix montée, et des têtes se tournaient dans toute la salle commune. Ou peut-être avaient-elles toujours été tournées, se dit Harry, et qu'il remarquait seulement maintenant leurs regards.

« Je ne voulais pas le faire, cependant, » dit Connor, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Est-ce que cela ne signifie rien pour toi ? »

« Pas lorsque tu le considères comme une _blague_. »

Harry se leva, alarmé. L'amitié de Hermione envers Connor lui importait, sinon il n'aurait jamais essayé de la contraindre. Et apparemment il était à deux doigts d'infliger à cette amitié plusieurs mois de plus d'usure et de déchirements.

Harry aperçut Ron, figé en haut des escaliers, et avec l'air de celui qui ne sait pas qui soutenir. Harry lui lança un appel à l'aide silencieux, et Ron secoua la tête, mais arriva en courant.

« Hé, mon pote, » dit Ron, posant une main sur l'épaule de Connor. Il lança la grimace obligatoire à Draco, mais était plus concentré sur Connor, ce dont Harry lui en était reconnaissant. « Peut-être qu'en faire une blague n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire avec Hermione. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ca a marché pour moi, mais je suis différent. »

« Tu es un _garçon_, » énonça directement Hermione, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Ron lui lança un regard nerveux, puis reporta son attention sur Connor. « Ouais, et les filles veulent des excuses, » dit-il.

« Je me suis déjà excusé. » Connor avait l'air buté.

« Pas de la bonne _façon_. » Hermione tapa du pied.

Harry jeta un œil autour de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il vit de l'intérêt sur de nombreux visages, mais pas beaucoup de compassion. Il soupira. Apparemment, il avait cru que Connor avait fait plus de progrès qu'il n'en avait fait réellement.

« Connor, peux-tu t'excuser proprement, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il. « Cela ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps, et puis je pense que Hermione aura une meilleure opinion de toi. » Il regarda Hermione, pour voir si c'était actuellement le cas.

Hermione hocha la tête. « Du moins, un peu, » ajouta-t-elle. « Et puis ce ne sera pas qu'une foutue _blague_ pour lui. »

Harry grimaça. Lorsqu'Hermione se mettait à jurer, les choses étaient sérieuses.

« Mais je me suis excusé, » dit Connor. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais le faire deux fois. »

« Tu m'as déjà fait des excuses plus d'une fois, » dit doucement Harry. « Connor, c'est une de tes meilleurs amis – ou du moins elle l'était. S'il te plaît ? »

Connor lui jeta un regard noir, puis à Hermione, puis à Ron qui fit un léger signe de tête, au lieu de lui offrir son soutien pour la seule excuse qu'il voulait. Connor soupira bruyamment.

« D'accord, je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Voilà. Ca suffit ? »

Hermione l'observa durant un long moment. Puis elle dit, « Peut-être. Si tu le penses encore la semaine prochaine, alors j'accepterai tes excuses. » Elle se tourna et regarda Harry. « Merci, Harry, d'avoir ouvert les yeux à ton frère. »

Elle partit, la tête haute. Harry secoua la tête dans la direction du dos de la jeune fille puis regarda son frère. « Route cabossée, hein ? »

Connor serra les lèvres un moment. Puis il dit, « Elle n'était juste pas d'humeur d'en faire une blague, je suppose ? »

« Merveilleux. Une déduction qui ne vient ni de Granger ni de Harry, » dit Draco d'une voix traînante de son coin de canapé. « Des fois, j'espère que tu utilises ton cerveau pour autre chose que hurler sur ton frère pour des matchs de Quidditch, Potter. »

Connor rougit encore plus, et s'avança d'un pas, comme s'il allait contourner les canapés pour se jeter sur Draco. Harry se plaça devant lui, et Ron resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Connor.

« Non, mon pote, » dit-il. « Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« J'ai entendu ça, Weasley, » dit Draco. « Et j'en vaux _vraiment_ la peine. »

« Veux-tu bien _te taire_ ? » supplia Harry, puis fit face à Connor. « S'il te plaît, Connor. Tu sais comment est Draco. Et tu sais comment est Hermione. » Il s'arrêta, en considérant reformuler la question qu'il voulait poser, mais décida finalement qu'il devait savoir ce que répondrait Connor à une question formulée exactement comme ça. « Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé de cette façon, alors que tu savais comment elle allait le prendre ? »

« Je me suis excusé à Ron de cette façon, et il l'a bien pris, » se défendit Connor.

« Mais il n'est pas comme Hermione, » fit remarquer Harry, contrôlant avec effort son irritation. « Peu importe qu'il soit un garçon et elle une fille, c'est une _personne différente_, Connor. »

Connor se mordit la lèvre. Harry pouvait le voir combattre la tentation d'admettre qu'il le fallait, d'admettre qu'il avait eu tord, et que son obstination lui coûtait une fois de plus une amitié.

Mais apparemment il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre, du moins devant quelqu'un. Harry pensa qu'il l'aurait fait s'ils avaient été seuls. Au lieu de ça, il releva le menton et dit, « Pourquoi personne ne supporte les blagues ? »

« C'est ce que nous nous demandions, » dit une voix de derrière Ron et Connor. « Plusieurs fois par jour, je me dis, Fred, pourquoi personne ne supporte les blagues ? »

« C'est exact, » dit une seconde voix. « Et je me dis, George, _tout le monde_ devrait supporter les blagues, spécialement les gens qui se plaignent que les autres ne supportent pas les blagues. »

« Exact, » dit la voix de Fred. « Et lorsqu'ils ne le font pas – »

« Nous leur montrons. Prêt, Fred ? »

« Prêt, George. _Exhibeo !_ »

Les robes de Connor, et les habits dessous, étincelèrent soudainement puis devinrent transparents. Il poussa un cri et essaya de se cacher, se penchant comme s'il pensait que cela allait le protéger. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait pas le protéger des rires choqués qui résonnaient déjà dans la salle commune, rire que même Ron avait apparemment du mal à retenir. Bien sûr, l'instant d'après il se retourna et beugla, « _Fred ! George !_ »

« Oui, Ronnie-chou ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux. Harry, retirant sa robe pour la placer sur les épaules de son frère, les vit se tenir tous les deux derrière Connor et souriants comme des idiots. D'après la voix, il pensa que c'était Fred qui répondit. « Est-ce que quelque chose que Ronnie-chou n'aime pas est arrivé à l'un de ses amis ? »

Ron hurla et se jeta à leur poursuite. Les jumeaux évitèrent habilement ses poings et se mirent à courir autour de la salle commune. Ron réussit à atteindre les escaliers avant de glisser sur quelque chose qui n'avait sûrement pas été lorsqu'il était descendu et glissa vers la salle commune.

« Tout le monde devrait supporter les blagues, Ron, » lui cria George d'en haut. « Souviens t'en ! »

Puis ils claquèrent la porte de leur dortoir, mettant un terme à leurs gloussements de félicitation.

La plupart de gens présents dans la salle commune riaient encore. Harry les ignora et se pencha vers Connor. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il. « Quelque chose sur tes robes, ou sur ta peau ? »

« Doit être ma robe, » murmura Connor. « J'ai pen – pensé qu'elles semblaient plus lourde ce matin, mais je ne savais pas que – » Il détourna la tête, respirant fort, si profondément embarrassé que Harry pensa qu'il serait cruel d'essayer de le faire parler plus.

Il sentit un petit objet rond dans une des poches de Connor, et la sortit précautionneusement à l'aide d'un sort de Lévitation ; il ne _pensait_ pas que le toucher rendrait ses robes transparentes, mais il ne pouvait pas en être certain. Cela ressemblait à une pierre grise, probablement un caillou ordinaire, pénétré d'un sort que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant. Il était sûr que cela devait être un sort pour faire devenir les habits transparents lorsqu'un mot-clef était prononcé. Il fronça les sourcils. On ne pouvait dénier que les jumeaux étaient des prodiges de la magie, mais pourquoi devaient-ils s'en prendre à son frère ?

« C'est parti, » murmura Connor, se débarrassant de la robe de Harry. En dessous, ses habits avaient repris leur apparence normale. « Merci. »

Harry hocha la tête, puis se tourna et observa le caillou. Vu les circonstances, ce n'était pas difficile pour lui de rassembler sa volonté ; le caillou se fendit proprement et se brisa.

Il aperçut les yeux ronds de Connor et haussa les épaules. « Au moins ils devront en faire un nouveau s'ils veulent à nouveau te faire ce coup, » marmonna-t-il.

« Merci, » répéta Connor, puis ferma les yeux, ses joues rougissantes de plus en plus devant les derniers ricanements résonnants toujours dans la salle commune. « Je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir, Harry. »

Harry soupira. Il était d'accord. Leur visite avait été un désastre absolu. Il fit un signe de tête à Draco, qui bondit sur ses pieds et épousseta ses robes comme s'il voulait se débarrasser de toutes les maladies Gryffondoriennes qu'il était sûr d'attraper en s'asseyant sur des meubles Gryffondors. Heureusement, il suivit Harry sans se faire prier, et sans, surtout, dire quoique ce soit avant qu'ils soient repassés de l'autre côté du portrait.

Puis il dit, « Je t'avais _dit_ qu'il était toujours un idiot. »

Harry grimaça. « Tu as empiré les choses, » dit-il. « Enfin, toi, Hermione et les jumeaux. » Il se mit en route vers les cachots à une allure qui força Draco à courir pour le rattraper.

« Vraiment ? » se moqua Draco. « Nous quatre ? Rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé si ton frère n'était pas aussi buté, Harry. J'admets qu'il a un peu changé, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant tant qu'il ne changera uniquement son attitude envers toi et pas envers tous les autres. »

« Il a fait une erreur, » marmonna Harry, conscient qu'il avait un ton boudeur, et s'en fichant.

Draco attrapa son bras, le forçant à s'arrêter. « Oui, » dit-il calmement, croisant le regard de Harry. « Et plus tôt tu _lui_ rentreras ça dans le crâne, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde. »

Harry hocha la tête. Peut-être une autre conversation avec Connor ne serait _pas_ de trop, avant que trop d'eau ait coulé sous les ponts.

Il ignora le ver de doute qui se tortillait à l'intérieur de lui, la partie de son esprit riant avec la même voix railleuse qu'avant.

_Tu ne veux pas admettre que c'est_ Connor _le problème, et pas les autres. Tu ne veux pas admettre que peut-être Connor n'est tout simplement pas ce que tu veux qu'il soit – pas assez intelligent, pas assez perspicace, pas encore assez talentueux, pas dévoué aux choses auxquelles tu penses qu'il devrait être dévouées._

« Tais-toi, » marmonna Harry, content que Draco penserait qu'il ne parlait qu'à Sylarana.

_En fait, je suis d'accord avec tes pensées cette fois,_ dit sagement Sylarana dans sa tête. _Tu devras former et moduler Connor lui-même, et pas uniquement les autres, si tu veux qu'il devienne un leader._

Harry hocha la tête rapidement. Il n'en avait jamais douté, se rassura-t-il. Bien sûr que Connor avait besoin d'entraînement. Bien sûr qu'il savait que cela allait prendre du temps.

Mais il ne penserait jamais que son frère n'était tout simplement pas la bonne personne pour cette tâche. Le Survivant allait devenir une personne importante pour le monde sorcier, qu'il le veuille ou pas, juste parce justement il était le Survivant, et Harry préférerait que ce soit une bonne importance et non pas le genre d'importance qui ferait que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ le calomnie et le traite de fou, tout comme ils avaient traité le Professeur Dumbledore par le passé. Il serait leur héros, ou leur bouée de sauvetage. Et Ils ne l'oublieraient jamais.

_Peut-être n'est-il finalement pas fait pour cette tâche, et tu devrais abandonner tes efforts sans espoir de faire en sorte qu'il le soit._

Harry jeta cette pensée dans un trou de sa pensée pas encore rebouché par la fumée d'Occlumencie. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il refusait de penser.

**A suivre**


	25. Le passé se retourne contre son auteur

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **23 ; **Traduit : **Presque fini ; **En cours** : 29 (on croise les doigts pour que le brouillon soit retrouvé)

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 25 : Le passé se retourne contre son auteur**

Harry expira lentement, sans savoir s'il le faisait dans le monde physique ou en rêve. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que cette fois il allait comprendre ce que représentait ces deux silhouettes sombres, ou se réveiller en essayant.

Elles planaient encore devant lui, exactement de la même manière que d'habitude, deux solides silhouettes toutes de noir vêtues et dont il était impossible de deviner les traits du visage, et donc impossibles à identifier. L'une se recroquevilla dans un coin et cria, avec une voix tellement chargée de douleur qu'Harry pensa qu'il devait être fou maintenant. Était-il en train de rêver d'Azkaban ?

Si c'était le cas, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était en train de faire ce rêve, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà compris ses rêves. Il avait aussi rêvé de Quirrell l'an passé, mais il n'avait pas compris pourquoi c'était lui qui avait fait ces rêves et non Connor.

Le second personnage se convulsait sur quelque chose qu'Harry avait finalement décidé d'identifier, après plusieurs tentatives, comme un lit. Ses gémissements étaient plus forts, et il était sans aucun doute moins à l'étroit que la personne sur sa gauche, mais Harry ne pouvait rien dire de plus. De quoi souffrait-il ? Il l'ignorait également.

_Bien, je dois réussir à comprendre tout cela._

Si ses rêves sur Quirrell avaient été des avertissements, alors peut-être que ceux-ci l'étaient également. Et Harry était certain de vouloir comprendre cet avertissement à temps. Ce serait pire que tout s'il le comprenait trop tard. Il se le reprocherait sans cesse s'il arrivait quelque chose à Connor qu'il aurait pu empêcher.

Les deux sombres silhouettes se dissipèrent soudain. Harry fronça les sourcils. Était-il en train de se réveiller ?

Mais ensuite il se souvint dans quelles circonstances cela était déjà arrivé auparavant, et il était prêt lorsque Tom Jedusor se fraya un passage dans son esprit, tel un ange de la vengeance.

Harry se baissa instinctivement puis se jeta sur le côté en roulant sur lui-même, le tout sans s'arrêter une seule seconde, narguant Jedusor depuis le centre de son bouclier crée par Occlumencie. Il aurait préféré dérouter l'autre garçon avec du brouillard que faire appel à sa magie et risquer de l'expulser de son esprit. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire exploser l'Infirmerie.

Une partie de lui s'émerveilla du calme dont il faisait preuve face à tout cela.

_Bien. Je pourrais toujours paniquer lorsque je me réveillerai._

« Arrête de _bouger_ ! » dit Jedusor, sa voix claquant telle un fouet, alors qu'il voletait autour de Harry en essayant de l'attraper. Harry se baissa de nouveau, et il entendit Jedusor souffler de manière audible, avec mauvaise humeur. « Ou bien es-tu trop effrayé pour me faire face ? » se moqua-t-il.

« Cela ne marche qu'avec les Gryffondors, » fit remarquer Harry avant d'appeler Sylarana.

Elle fut à ses côtés en un instant, une vibration sifflante qui semblait courir le long de la toile. Et bien, elle était profondément ancrée dans son esprit, pensa Harry, alors qu'il relâchait son souffle et apaisait son esprit. Elle devrait être capable de se défendre aussi bien qu'il le ferait lui-même.

Sylarana se jeta sur Jedusor, enroulant les fils autour de lui. Jedusor tendit la main comme s'il cherchait à les déchirer à nouveau.

_Non,_ pensa Harry, et cela sonna comme une sirène d'alarme dans sa tête. _Non. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser faire ça, pas encore, pas maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à faire quelques progrès avec Connor._

Cette fois ce ne furent pas les ténèbres, mais la lumière qui répondit depuis les profondeurs de son esprit, rouge et dorée comme un feu, et chantant comme... comme rien de ce que Harry avait déjà entendu, mais comme quelque chose qu'il voulait entendre à nouveau. Ensembles, la lumière et la musique attaquèrent Jedusor et l'effacèrent simplement de l'esprit d'Harry. Il se retrouva ainsi à cligner des yeux, tout seul dans sa propre tête. Sylarana s'enroula autour de lui et lui siffla de se réveiller.

Harry s'assit dans son lit, trouvant cela bizarre que la pièce paraisse aussi sombre autour de lui. Tout avait été tellement lumineux dans son esprit.

Sylarana s'agita sur ses épaules, et dit, d'une façon assez forte risquant de réveiller ses compagnons de chambre, « _Il venait pour la boîte. C'était elle qu'il visait._ »

Harry acquiesça. Il n'avait pas été capable de le voir, pas dans le chaos de la bataille, mais il l'avait deviné. Cependant, il était intrigué par autre chose. « Quelles étaient cette lumière et cette musique dans ma tête? C'était toi ? »

_« Je n'ai absolument rien à voir avec ça,_ » dit Sylarana en exécutant un mouvement circulaire de la tête et de la queue, ce que Harry avait appris être l'équivalent d'un haussement d'épaule. « _Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi prétentieux._ »

Harry étouffa un petit rire, bien qu'une grande partie de son esprit soit occupé par la voix, celle qui avait chanté, pas celle de Tom Jedusor. Il avait été un peu surpris par l'attaque de Jedusor. Harry supposa qu'il était précieux pour lui de savoir qu'il était toujours là, toujours une menace.

« Je sais que j'ai déjà entendu quelque chose chanter comme ça avant », soupira-t-il. « Mais quoi ? »

« _Je ne sais pas, et je m'en moque._ » Il pouvait sentir Sylarana glisser doucement à travers son esprit, testant les toiles. « _Tu ne sembles pas avoir été blessé. Retourne dormir. En tout cas c'est ce que je vais faire._ »

Harry acquiesça d'un air absent, puis se recoucha. Il faudrait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore demain pour lui parler de l'attaque. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi demander au Directeur ce que la lumière flamboyante dans son esprit pouvait être. Snape le saurait peut-être, mais s'il avait déjà vu ce rayonnement avant et simplement refusé de dire à Harry que c'était présent, c'est qu'il devait avoir ses raisons pour garder le silence. S'il ne l'avait pas vu...

Harry se demanda où cela avait pu se cacher, alors qu'il finissait par s'endormir.

**§&§&§&§&§&§**

« Professeur Lockhart, j'ai besoin d'aller voir le Directeur », dit Harry au milieu du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le jour suivant, alors qu'il était à nouveau en pleine interrogation sur un autre de ses interminables livres.

La tête du professeur se souleva en une secousse, et il regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Harry cligna des yeux, puis sourit. _Il doit probablement penser que je vais aller dire à Dumbledore qu'il est un imposteur._

Il reprit un air calme, et secoua la tête de façon minime. Bien sûr, Lockhart devrait comprendre que le fait que Harry révèle ce secret était une option, que cela lui plaise ou non.

Ce qui pourrait être le cas en le gardant en classe alors qu'il venait de demander la permission pour aller voir le Directeur.

Harry put voir le moment exact où Lockhart comprit cela. Il agita une main vers Harry. « Allez-y maintenant, dit-il. Mais vous allez manquer la prochaine révélation très excitante de _Un an avec le Yéti_ »

« Dans ce cas j'essaierai de faire vite Monsieur », dit Harry, ne laissant pas transparaître le sarcasme dans sa voix, et en ignorant également le regard de Draco fixé dans son dos. Il pourrait dire à Draco ce qu'il se passait plus tard, si jamais le Directeur le lui permettait, et au moment où il lui aurait autorisé à le faire.

Harry reconnut qu'il était plutôt fier de lui au sujet de cette idée, pendant qu'il se glissait dans les couloirs en direction du bureau du Directeur. Il devenait plus responsable et se conduisait plus comme un adulte en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait fait certaines fois. Il laissait Connor faire son chemin en se faisant des amis dans les autres maisons. Il n'était pas _complètement_ heureux en voyant que les premiers amis Serdaigles que Connor s'était faits étaient Gorgon et Jones, les deux brutes qui avaient harcelé Luna la première fois qu'Harry l'avait rencontrée, mais il pouvait difficilement interdire à son frère de tendre une main pacifique vers certaines personnes. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'ils l'acceptaient mieux venant de lui que ce qu'ils avaient montré face à Harry.

_Qui se ressemble s'assemble._

Harry cru d'abord que c'était l'une des ses étranges et coléreuses pensées, puis il reconnut la voix de Sylarana. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ignorait qu'elle pouvait se cacher si profondément dans son esprit, au point de lui ressembler exactement.

_Arrête ça_, la réprimanda-t-il alors qu'il atteignait la gargouille, et il commença à essayer différents noms de friandises afin d'ouvrir la porte vers le bureau du Directeur.

_Et pourquoi le devrais-je ?_ demanda-t-elle. _Il y a des choses que tu as besoin d'entendre, des choses que tu reconnais difficilement lorsque je les dis. Mais lorsque c'est ton esprit qui te les lance au visage, là tu réponds._ Harry ressenti un drôle de susurrement, comme si elle était en train de se déplacer sur la toile. _Et il y a ce coin sombre où tu as rejeté beaucoup de choses dernièrement. Tu ne dois plus jamais y rejeter une émotion._

Harry grinça des dents. Il pouvait facilement perdre son sang-froid, lorsqu'il se l'autorisait. « Fizwizbiz », dit-il, et la gargouille s'écarta en bondissant. Harry s'introduisit dans la cage d'escalier. _Il faut bien que je me débarrasse d'elles d'une manière ou d'une autre, Sylarana..._

_Pourquoi ? Parce que dans le cas contraire tu pourrais les entendre, et commencer à prendre tes propres décisions ?_

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ce que je devrais mettre et où._

_Si, je l'ai,_ dit-elle avant de remuer le coin où Harry avait commencé à entasser son irritation et sa colère, verrouillé derrière l'un des boucliers brumeux d'Occlumencie de son esprit, et il ne put plus les sentir du tout.

_Tu es quelqu'un de contrariant._

_Je suis quelqu'un de pratique. Et qui a toujours raison. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier._

Harry secoua la tête et frappa à la porte du Directeur. A l'heure actuelle il avait des choses plus importantes auxquelles se préoccuper qu'une dispute avec son serpent.

« Entrez, Mr Potter »

_Comment fait-il ça ? _S'interrogea Harry, mais il savait qu'un simple sort jeter sur les escaliers suffisait. Il mit de côtés ces questions qu'il jugea non importantes et ouvrit la porte.

Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, avec une Pensine en face de lui, et des gouttes du liquide argenté remplissant le bassin tombaient de sa barbe. Harry sourit malgré lui. Il avait dû interrompre le Directeur alors qu'il était en train de revivre un souvenir. A en juger d'après le sourire sur son visage, cela devait être un souvenir plaisant, et non pas relié à la Première Guerre. Harry était désolé de l'interrompre, mais il pensait vraiment que ça ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Monsieur- »

Un chant perlé l'interrompit. En clignant des yeux, Harry tourna la tête et regarda Fumseck voler au-dessus de lui, atterrir sur son épaule et abaisser la tête de manière à ce que son bec frôle le menton d'Harry. Sylarana se plaignit et se déplaça de dessous les serres du phœnix, mais n'osa pas le mordre. Harry leva la main et lissa lentement les plumes chatoyantes.

Fumseck gazouilla, les yeux brillants, puis lâcha brusquement une petite phrase musicale qui fit redresser brusquement Harry.

_C'était ça. C'était la voix que j'ai entendu dans ma tête l'autre nuit. C'était le chant d'un phœnix. Fumseck était-il d'une manière ou d'une autre en train de m'observer dans mon sommeil ?_

« Mon familier semble s'être plutôt entiché de vous, Monsieur Potter », dit Dumbledore en riant tout bas. « Il laisse seulement les personnes qu'il apprécie le toucher. Maintenant, y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous ? »

Harry cessa de cligner des yeux vers le phœnix pendant un moment et s'assit dans l'une des chaises en face de Dumbledore, Fumseck émettant une douce chaleur sur son épaule. « Oui, monsieur. Tom Jedusor m'a attaqué à nouveau la nuit dernière. »

L'expression de Dumbledore devint immédiatement grave, et Harry était plus sûr que jamais d'avoir interrompu un moment heureux. Le Directeur soupira, et ses yeux bleus scrutèrent Harry avec le regard d'un vieux guerrier. « Je vois. Et avez-vous été capable de l'expulser de votre esprit à nouveau ? Ou craignez-vous qu'il soit resté logé dans vos pensées ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Quelque chose l'a fait sortir de ma tête monsieur. Un éclat de flammes, et une voix que je n'avais pas reconnue avant d'entendre Fumseck chanter. » Le phœnix émit de nouveau quelques notes, comme s'il répondait à son nom. Harry se retrouva à soulever la main pour caresser à nouveau les plumes. La chaleur qu'elles émettaient était profonde et douce, comme une pièce qui aurait longtemps été réchauffée par un feu. « Je voulais demander ce que cela signifiait, si vous le saviez, monsieur. Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre Fumseck était en train de veiller sur moi dans mon sommeil ? Ou alors un autre phœnix aurait-il pu faire la même chose ? »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux. Harry était surpris de voir que son visage prenait un air encore plus grave, comme si la nouvelle n'était pas la bienvenue.

« Je sais effectivement ce que c'était Harry », dit-il tranquillement. « Mais je ne peux pas vous dire maintenant de quel sort il s'agissait. Il y avait... des sorts de protection que votre mère m'avait demandés de placer sur votre frère au moment où nous avons compris qu'il serait celui qui détruirait Voldemort. Ils ne doivent pas être activés sauf en dernier recours, puisqu'ils ont des effets dangereux sur ce qui les entoure. Nous croyions que vous aviez échappé à une contamination par eux, mais il semblerait finalement que non. » Il soupira et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. « Je suis désolé mon garçon. C'est un nouveau fardeau que vous devrez supporter dans votre esprit surchargé. Je vous l'épargnerais bien si je le pouvais. Je pense qu'un Locusta, les attaques de Tom Jedusor et un bouclier crée par Occlumencie sont largement suffisants. »

Harry acquiesça lentement. « Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi est-ce que cela a la voix d'un phœnix, monsieur ? »

Dumbledore désigna Fumseck de la tête. « Fumseck étant mon familier, il avait une certaine influence sur les sorts lorsqu'on les a jeté. Il y a un reste de cette influence à l'intérieur de vous Harry. Elle devrait être encore plus forte avec votre frère bien sûr, sachant que sa baguette contient en réalité une des plumes de Fumseck, tout comme celle de Voldemort. Je suis désolé », répéta-t-il. « Nous voulions vous préserver du danger possible de partager ce genre de liens avec votre jumeau, mais vu que vous _êtes_ jumeaux, et pas seulement frères de sang, cette connexion est extrêmement dure à bloquer. Jusqu'à présent il semble que le lien vous ait uniquement protégé, et j'en suis heureux et reconnaissant. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous y fiez pas. »

Cette fois-ci, Fumseck poussa tout bas une plainte. Lorsqu'Harry glissa un regard vers lui, il vit que la tête du phœnix était inclinée, pressée contre son coup de telle manière qu'il lui était dur d'apercevoir autre chose que son bec. Un moment après, de douces larmes mouillées tombèrent sur le cou d'Harry.

« Fumseck ? » demanda Harry, s'interrogeant pour savoir s'il avait blessé ou énervé le phœnix d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui semblait que ce n'était pas le cas, étant donné qu'il était seulement resté assis là, mais il n'en savait pas non plus beaucoup au sujet des phœnix.

Fumseck leva la tête, et Harry put voir que ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Fasciné, il les regardait tomber sur son épaule, chaudes et douces, et dégageant une légère odeur de fleurs estivales. Fumseck posa la tête contre la tempe d'Harry et pleura à chaudes larmes.

« Les larmes du phœnix peuvent soigner », dit tranquillement Dumbledore. « Je suppose que Fumseck essaie de guérir votre contamination magique. »

Le phœnix poussa tout bas un son musical qui pouvait ou non être interprété comme un accord, et se colla un peu plus à Harry. Harry détourna légèrement la tête. D'aussi près, la chaleur était étouffante, et les plumes d'or de la queue de Fumseck caressaient sa joue comme le toucher du feu.

« Pas trop près Fumseck », dit Dumbledore. « Monsieur Potter doit pouvoir être capable de respirer. »

Fumseck poussa un fort jacassement qu'Harry ne pouvait pas interpréter autrement que comme une réprimande, et continua à pleurer pendant quelques instants. Puis il se releva et vola jusqu'à son perchoir. Harry massa ses épaules délicatement. Il n'était pas égratigné. Il ne pensait pas que cela serait le cas, mais l'empreinte des serres du phœnix s'attardait malgré tout, comme si Fumseck se tenait toujours là.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge. « Étant donné que nous ne pouvons faire confiance à la contamination magique pour vous protéger à nouveau, Harry, je pense qu'il est temps d'utiliser les armes à notre disposition. » Il se pencha vers l'avant et fixa intensément Harry. « Vous devez comprendre l'importance de cela. Voldemort _ne doit pas_ réussir à vous retourner de nouveau contre votre frère. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire qu'il ne s'opposerait jamais à son frère, puis la referma. C'était l'objectif recherché par Dumbledore en tournant sa déclaration de cette manière. Voldemort avait prouvé qu'il pouvait manipuler Harry sans que celui-ci en soit pleinement conscient. Dumbledore se retourna et sortit une longue et fine épée d'une vitrine en verre qui se tenait contre un mur qu'Harry n'avait même pas remarqué. Il la tendit solennellement vers Harry. « Ceci est l'épée de Gryffondor, » dit-il. « Lorsque Tom Jedusor était étudiant ici, il a souvent emprunté des livres à la librairie qui contenaient des informations sur les artefacts des Fondateurs, et je crois qu'il a essayé de, euh, _acquérir_ l'épée plusieurs fois avant d'être finalement convaincu de ne plus essayer. » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient, et Harry se demanda pendant un instant qui avait bien pu le convaincre ; il pensait le savoir. « Je pense qu'elle l'intéressait pour une raison. C'est un objet de puissance. Pensez-vous que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour le vaincre ? »

Harry hésita pendant un long moment, en croisant les yeux de Dumbledore, puis s'avança et referma sa main sur la poignée de l'épée.

Un instant plus tard il la retirait vivement, en haletant, et observa la marque rouge sur sa paume. Cette fois-ci, pensa-t-il d'un air grave, il comprenait la différence entre la douce chaleur émise par Fumseck et un véritable feu. Sa main commençait déjà à boursoufler. Il la secoua et la cala dans le creux de son genou, secouant la tête vers Dumbledore.

Celui-ci avait plissé les yeux en réfléchissant. « Je vois, » dit-il tranquillement. « Bien. Je suis désolé Harry. Je ne suis pas entièrement certain de ce qui vient de se passer. » Il se tourna et remit précautionneusement l'épée dans la vitrine. « Peut-être que cela n'aurait pas été un bon choix finalement, vu les dommages que Tom Jedusor a déjà infligé à votre esprit et sachant qu'il était très proche de gagner contre vous. Cela reviendrait à lui donner ce qu'il désire. »

Avec diplomatie Dumbledore n'avait pas mentionné à quel point l'épée l'avait blessé, pensa Harry, et encore moins _pourquoi_. Il serra les dents. Il pensait le savoir. _Je ne suis pas censé être un Gryffondor_.

« Monsieur, » dit-il. « Sirius m'a offert un cadeau de noël qu'il a trouvé parmi les trésors de la famille Black. Il a dit que c'était un brassard qui était supposé amplifier les pouvoirs d'un Fourchelangue. Il a mentionné que l'Ordre du Phœnix avait essayé de l'utiliser durant la Première Guerre, contre Voldemort, mais que cela n'avait rien fait. » Harry expira longuement. « Mais je suis un Fourchelangue, monsieur. »

_Fais-en sorte de ne pas l'oublier,_ dit fermement Sylarana dans sa tête.

« Pourrais-je l'essayer ? » demanda Harry.

Dumbledore l'observa durant un long moment en silence. Harry pouvait presque sentir la direction de ses pensées. _Un Serpentard, avec de la magie serpentine. Cela ne signifie pas qu'il est mauvais. Et pourtant, l'Epée de Gryffondor l'a brûlé._

Finalement, Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Oui, je pense que tu serais un excellent candidat, Harry, » dit-il joyeusement. « Je ne pense pas que Sirius soit occupé en ce moment. Aimerais-tu le rejoindre dans son bureau ? Je t'accorderai la permission spéciale moi-même pour ne pas assister aux cours. »

Harry y pensa, puis décida qu'il ferait mieux d'accepter. Il avait une leçon d'Occlumencie avec Snape ce soir, et la plupart de ce qu'ils étudiaient en cours était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà appris seul. « Oui, monsieur. Merci. »

Dumbledore sourit et lui fit signe de partir de la main. Harry glissa hors de son siège, inclina la tête, et partit.

Fumseck lui envoya une petite phrase musicale avant qu'il ne quitte le bureau. Harry croisa les yeux noirs du Phœnix et vit qu'ils étaient à nouveau tristes, embués de larmes que Fumseck ne semblait pas décidé à laisser couler.

_C'est vraiment un oiseau triste,_ pensa Harry alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui_. Pas du tout ce que j'attendais d'un Phœnix, et spécialement du familier de Dumbledore._

**§&§&§&§&§&§**

« _Protego_ ! »

Harry fit un geste avec sa baguette et jeta parfaitement le sort, énonçant chaque syllabe avec un contrôle total. Le brassard était passé autour de son bras gauche. Il pouvait le sentir lorsqu'il utilisait sa baguette.

Rien ne se passa. Le bouclier apparût et flotta devant lui.

« _Finite Incatatemem_, » dit Harry, dégoûté, et regarda le bouclier s'effacer.

« Et bien, pas de la magie défensive, » murmura Sirius le réconfortant de l'autre côté de la pièce. « On peut essayer ensuite la magie médicale. Tu as dit que tu en connaissais quelques sorts ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il devenait de plus en plus frustré. Selon lui, peu importait le sort qu'il lançait, le brassard ne faisait rien pour aider sa magie – ou la contrer. Il lançait chaque sort normalement.

Jusqu'ici ils avaient essayé les maléfices, les sorts, les enchantements basiques de tâches ménagères, la plupart des sorts que Harry connaissait pour affecter gentiment une personne, tel que la faire dormir, et maintenant la plupart des sorts défensifs de Harry. Il supposait que la magie médicale marcherait. Après tout, l'ancêtre Fourchelangue de Sirius pouvait avoir été Médicomage.

Pas vraiment d'utilité dans une bataille, par contre, à moins que Connor tombe à mes pieds agonisant, pensa Harry, morose.

Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer le sort à enlever les furoncles, il entendit un grognement. Surpris, il baissa la tête et cligna des yeux. Il supposait qu'il avait raté le dîner, mais d'habitude son estomac ne se plaignait pas aussi fort.

« Je savais que ça arriverait, » dit Sirius, et se baissa, fouillant derrière son bureau. Il se releva tenant deux pommes, dont une qu'il mordit. « Attrape, » ajouta-t-il, et lança l'autre en cloche qui selon Harry serait trop courte pour l'atteindre. Probablement l'idée que se faisait son parrain d'une blague pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Irrité, Harry lança un _Wingardium Leviosa_, à la fois sans baguette et non verbal, pour attirer la pomme vers lui.

Le brassard se réchauffa autour de sa peau, et la pomme vola à travers le bureau pour aller s'écraser contre le mur à côté de lui. Harry se retourna pour regarder. Il trouva le fruit _imbriqué_ dans le mur. Il leva une main et la tira gentiment. Ce n'était pas la peine. Elle ne voulait pas bouger.

Harry la fixa un moment, puis s'humidifia les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius, qui avait la bouche ouverte, où l'on pouvait voir des morceaux de pomme à moitié mâchés. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry le regardait, Sirius ferma la bouche et secoua la tête.

« Et bien, » dit Sirius. « Je suppose que nous savons maintenant avec quel type de magie fonctionne le brassard. »

« Sans baguette, » dit Harry. « Ou seulement sans baguette et non-verbale ? » Avec plus de précautions cette fois, il regarda la pomme qui se trouvait dans la main de Sirius. « _Accio_ la pomme de Sirius. »

Une fois de plus, il sentit la chaleur, puis une montée sauvage de puissance. La pomme quitta la main de Sirius et se dirigea vers lui. Harry la rattrapa de justesse. Il mordit le côté non touché par Sirius, d'humeur vindicative.

« C'est la mienne, » dit Sirius, mais c'était une faible protestation. Il regardait Harry d'un drôle d'air. « C'est donc ça, » souffla-t-il. « Aucun d'entre nous n'a pensé à l'essayer avec de la magie pure, ou sans baguette. Bien, personne à part Snape ne pouvait faire de la magie sans baguette, et ce n'était pas comme si nous avions pu lui faire confiance avec un tel objet. Et peut-être que cela ne marche vraiment qu'avec de la magie sans baguette faite par un Fourchelangue. »

« _Oui_, » dit abruptement Sylarana, faisant sursauter Sirius alors qu'elle sortait de sous le col de Harry et rampait vers sa manche pour toucher le brassard. « _Ce n'est pas un hasard qu'il porte l'image d'un serpent, et que le noir qui le recouvre soit des écailles. Ca a été fait uniquement pour appeler la magie que les autres sorciers considéraient comme la plus noire et primale, une magie faite sans baguette dans l'esprit de ceux qui pouvaient parler aux bêtes._ » Sylarana sortit sa langue, et Harry la sentit contre sa peau, encore chaude à cause du brassard. « _Mais c'est la seule connaissance qui vient de l'objet lui-même. Des _bêtes_, en effet. Quelque chose comme le Basilic. Mais la plupart d'entre nous sont plus civilisés. _»

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? » la voix de Sirius était toujours incrédule, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse demander ce que racontait un serpent.

Harry traduisit, quittant Sylarana du regard de façon à ne pas parler accidentellement Fourchelangue. « Elle dit que – que le serpent du brassard appelle le serpent qui est en moi, » ajouta-t-il, alors que Sylarana lui sifflait à nouveau.

Sirius soupira et ferma les yeux. Harry se tendit, se demandant si son parrain allait dire quelque chose sur le fait qu'aucun Potter avant lui n'avait jamais eu une trace de serpent en lui. Pour autant que Sirius essayait de comprendre, Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ne pas faire une remarque malvenue.

Sirius s'avança soudainement et l'étreignit. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Harry, » murmura-t-il à son oreille. « Lily m'a tout expliqué. Tout va bien. Je suis la preuve vivante que tu peux grandir avec une touche de Ténèbres en toi, et bien tourner quand même. Et Peter vient d'une bonne famille, a été dorloté, gâté et a reçu toute notre amitié, et regarde où il est. A Azkaban. » Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules de Harry. « Je ne te rejetterai pas à nouveau, je le jure. »

Harry expira lentement et hocha la tête, osant étreindre Sirius en retour. Il força son esprit à voir plus loin que ce moment, se concentrer sur les choses vraiment importantes.

_Au moins j'ai une arme à utiliser contre Tom Jedusor._

**§&§&§&§&§&§**

Le garçon était inhabituellement distrait ce soir, pensa Snape, ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il avait réussi à passer les défenses d'Harry et à pénétrer aussi facilement dans son esprit. Ce n'était plus aussi facile. Bien sûr, une partie de cette difficulté venait de l'était composé de l'esprit de Harry, à la fois si blessé et si sain, et Snape ne souhaitait pas encourager Harry à le garder dans cet état. Ses compliments étaient rares et espacés.

Cette fois-ci, il évita le brillant fil doré qui gardait le Locusta en contact à tout moment avec l'esprit de Harry, se contentant de remarquer qu'il illuminait maintenant presque toutes les toiles de son feu, et la boîte scellée, et le puits simple de toiles que menait au but ultime de Harry de protéger son frère. Il souhaitait voir à quel point les blessures spécifiques que Tom Jedusor avait infligées lors de son bataille avec Harry guérissaient.

L'une d'entre elles avait presque disparue, pensa-t-il avec un plaisir retenu. Le brouillard d'Occlumencie avait fourni une place calme pour que les toiles s'y connectent et guérissent, et si Harry y avait perdu des souvenirs il ne serait plus en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Mieux vaut un été ou une fête d'anniversaire bizarrement décousu, avec le sentiment entêtant qu'il a oublié quelque chose, que le trou béant dans le cas contraire.

Snape nagea sur la toile la plus mâchée. Celle-là, le Locusta s'était chargée de la réparer, et ça, ça ne plaisait pas à Snape. Elle faisait trop partie de l'esprit d'Harry, trop intégrée, pour qu'il se sente à l'aise avec elle. Pas même les sorciers possédant des familiers les laissaient aller si loin dans leur tête.

_Peut-être est-ce un cas spécial chez les Fourchelangues et leurs serpents_, pensa Snape, évitant distraitement une tornade de faux souvenirs qu'Harry voulait qu'il regarde. _Mais il faut quand même que j'en lui parle. S'il peut garder toutes les autres blessures fermées, alors il doit apprendre à la démêler et à fonctionner sans son aide. Elle n'est pas un gardien assez fort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

Snape flottait vers la troisième blessure lorsqu'Harry le toucha avec ce qui était pour le moment sa plus puissante attaque, un marteau lancé de souvenirs de douleurs infligées par les sorts de coupure de Tom Jedusor et qui conduisit Snape plus bas. Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, il trouva le puits sombre de la magie du garçon devant lui, l'endroit vers lequel toutes les toiles convergeaient. Snape se protégea rapidement de la douleur avec une poussée coupante de Legilimencie envoyée en flèche, et flotta hors du trou. Il ne souhaitait pas entrer dans la pénombre, pas après avoir ressenti la partie la plus à nue de ce que pouvait faire Harry lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Tom Jedusor en décembre.

Pourtant, durant un instant, il regarda droit vers le bas, et il entrevit quelque chose qui n'était pas de l'obscurité. Cela lui coupa le souffle.

Une glorieuse toile de lumière se trouvait profondément enfouie sous la surface des pensées de Harry, brillante de rouge et d'or avec quelques fois des flashs de bleu et blanc comme pour imiter le feu. Snape remarqua ses complexités, ses motifs épais, du mieux qu'il pouvait alors qu'Harry essayait de l'expulser de son esprit, et pensa que la toile était au moins aussi compliquée que toutes les autres réunies.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il retomba sur sa chaise, envoyé valser par la poussée d'Harry, et pensa, _Non. Ceci est le _guide_ de l'esprit d'Harry. Il ancre toutes les toiles qui se trouvent au-dessus. Il leur montre où aller, telles des chemins venant de sous la surface de ses pensées._

Snape se retrouva très curieux de savoir ce qui constituait cette toile de lumière, et tout spécialement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu rien de tel. Il se reprit, et aperçu le visage décomposé et fatigué de Harry, sa tête baissée et les yeux sombres habituellement si brillants. Snape hocha la tête. Il n'avait aucune chance de batailler son passage à nouveau ce soir. C'était tout aussi bien.

« Qu'est cette toile de lumière dans vos pensées, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Vous l'avez vue ? » lâcha-t-il.

Snape ricana. « Contrôle, M. Potter, contrôle, » dit-il. « Oui, je l'ai vue. Si vous la révélez lorsque vous baissez votre garde, alors je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne pas me faire confiance. Nous devons garder votre esprit à tout prix si Jedusor essaye à nouveau de s'y frayer un chemin. » _Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser Voldemort prendre possession du corps et de la magie du Survivant,_ ajouta-t-il, mais intérieurement seulement. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir insisté plus pour convaincre Harry de ce fait. Dernièrement, Harry avait consacré une grande partie de son temps à s'assurer que tout le monde croit que son frère méritait ce titre.

Mais Harry secouait la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, » dit-il. « Ca s'est montré dans mon rêve la nuit dernière lorsque que Jedusor a attaqué, et l'a repoussé. C'était rouge et or, et chantait comme un Phœnix – comme Fumseck. » Il hésita un long moment. « Le Directeur Dumbledore a dit que c'était la contamination, d'un sort qu'ils avaient jeté sur mon frère pour le protéger, » dit-il finalement, une question dans la voix.

Snape le fixa. _Un sort de contamination ? Avec la toile se trouvant au plus profond niveau de sa conscience ? Pas possible._

Mais, bien sûr, Dumbledore le savait. Il était aussi un Legilimen, et meilleur que Snape. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'il avait remarqué cette toile de lumière, et comprit sa signification si ce n'est son sens total ou son origine.

Et pourtant, il avait raconté ça au garçon.

Snape débattit un long moment. S'il disait la vérité, raconter exactement ce qu'il avait vu, il aurait une chance de construire un sentiment de confiance avec Harry. Et peut-être pourrait-il encourager l'esprit du garçon à se guérir encore plus s'il lui parlait de cette partie importante.

D'un autre côté, il agirait à l'encontre de ce que le Directeur voulait évidemment faire croire au garçon. Il encouragerait la méfiance d'Harry envers le Directeur, alors que cela pourrait conduire au désastre complet. De plus il ne savait pas avec certitude ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce réellement un sort de contamination, d'un sort dont Snape n'avait jamais entendu parler. Dumbledore était un sorcier plus puissant que lui, par plusieurs degrés de magnitude. Peut-être ne disait-il que la vérité.

Snape croisa le regard d'Harry, et choisit la route du milieu.

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est ce que c'est, » dit-il prudemment. « D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant. » Il n'avait pas besoin de revoir la toile, il savait ; sa vision s'était gravée dans son esprit. « Vous dites qu'elle chantait comme un phœnix ? »

« Le flash qui s'est montré dans mes rêves chantait, monsieur, » dit Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté, le regardant avec attention.

« Et vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant ? »

Harry secoua la tête.

Snape hocha la tête. « Je ferai des recherches dessus, et vous offrirai de plus amples réponses lorsque j'aurai trouvé les informations. Je n'en ai aucune pour le moment. »

Harry se leva, le regardant encore un moment, puis dit, « Suis-je libre, monsieur ? »

« Oui, » dit Snape, et le regarda partir. Puis il soupira et se tourna vers l'étagère de livres qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Il ne pensait pas y trouver quelque chose, mais se sentit forcé de commencer la recherche qu'il avait promise à Harry.

_Chaque fois je pense que cela devient plus facile, mais cela ne devient que plus difficile. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un Potter pouvait être aussi _compliqué_ ?_

Il grimaça en repensant à ce qu'Harry lui avait dit de l'explication de Dumbledore.

« Mon vieil ami, » murmura-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait le premier livre, _Effets Secondaires des Forces du Mal,_ « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

**À suivre**


	26. Les vacances de pâques

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **25 ; **Traduit : **Presque fini ; **En cours** : 29 (normalement le 10 juillet, merci Arieh !!)

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola - spirituel

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 26 : Les vacances de pâques.**

Draco ruminait et se plaignait du fait que Harry ne viendrait pas au manoir Malfoy pour Pâques, il le faisait depuis la veille, donc Harry donna plus d'importance à son petit déjeuner qu'à Draco et ce jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon lui agrippe soudainement le bras. « Regarde » Souffla t'il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Harry regarda et cligna des yeux mais il ne vit personne face à leur table ; il avait supposé que la surprise de Draco était due au fait que Connor était venu lui rendre visite. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Draco regardait en l'air, Harry suivit donc son regard.

Un hibou grand-duc était passé majestueusement par les fenêtres, il tournait au dessus des tables comme s'il ne connaissait pas sa destination finale. Les autres hiboux étaient déjà repartis si bien que tout le monde l'observait. Harry hocha doucement la tête. « Tu connais ce hibou ? » chuchota-t-il à Draco.

« C'est Julius », dit Draco, même si ce n'était pas une réponse. Il ne quittait pas l'oiseau des yeux.

« Quoi? » Harry essaya de faire comprendre à Draco avec cet unique mot qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

« Le...hibou officiel de mon père » dit Draco, comme s'il avait cherché une autre manière de le dire et ne l'avait pas trouvée. « La seule fois où j'ai vu Julius avec un message, c'est quand il s'était disputé avec le père de Pansy et voulait lui en parler. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il l'envoie cette fois-ci. »

Harry regardait en silence, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque Julius décrivit encore un cercle pour enfin se poser à la table des Serpentards, face à lui. En cet instant la taille de l'oiseau était encore plus impressionnante. Harry rencontra les immenses yeux dorés sous la touffe de l'oiseau, et il attendit.

Julius n'avait pas quitté Harry du regard. Harry prit le petit paquet et l'ouvrit. Il était emballé dans un tissu de soie, à la fois délicat et fort. Harry en avait entendu parler, mais il n'en avait jamais vu. Il devait avoir été tissé avec de la soie d'acromantula.

À l'intérieur, comme il l'avait à moitié espéré – mais vraiment à peine à moitié-, il y avait un morceau de parchemin plié en deux et une petite pierre verte. Harry retourna la pierre. Elle avait la forme d'un ongle, et ce n'était pas une émeraude, bien qu'elle en ait la couleur.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au parchemin. C'était plus une note qu'une lettre.

_Pour Harry Potter, en ce premier jour de printemps. Puisse notre trêve devenir aussi brillante et verte dans l'avenir que cette pierre qui nous lie._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Harry sourit doucement et regarda de nouveau la pierre. Oui, aujourd'hui était l'équinoxe printanière, le premier jour de printemps. Lucius suivait les anciennes traditions en envoyant un cadeau de trêve au changement de saison ; le premier était probablement arrivé lors du solstice d'hiver, bien que Harry se trouvait encore inconscient à l'infirmerie. En liant les cadeaux de trêves dans le cycle naturel des solstices et des équinoxes, Lucius démontrait sa sincérité et sa détermination à faire une paix aussi longue et permanente que les saisons elles-mêmes.

Mais bien sur Harry ne pensait pas que l'aîné Malfoy ferait quelque chose si ce n'était pas dans son intérêt personnel. C'était un jeu. Il était intrigué que Lucius aille si loin, et il savait qu'il allait devoir répondre. Il enverrait le prochain cadeau avant que Lucius ne lui envoie le cinquième au solstice d'été. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver, cependant. Tôt ou tard, l'utilité et la prudence surpasseraient les jeux pervers de Lucius.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Draco demanda, son attention attisée. Il prit la pierre verte à Harry et l'examina. « C'est joli. Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« Je te le dirais plus tard, » dit Harry, il prit la pierre et la mit dans sa poche.

« Harry, » geignit Draco. « Dis-moi ce que ça veut dire. »

«Si je le fais. » Dis Harry en se levant de table pour se rendre en cours de sortilèges, « Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me harceler pour que j'aille chez toi à Pâques ? »

Draco fit la moue. « Je peux pas avoir les deux ? »

« Non » répliqua Harry

Draco se tut.

Derrière lui Harry entendit Julius battre des ailes quand il s'envola. C'était une insulte de payer ou de nourrir un hibou formel, donc Harry n'avait pas essayé. Harry regarda l'oiseau s'envoler jusque la fenêtre et quitter son champ de vision.

« Dépêche-toi, Harry ! » Connor l'appelait du bas de l'escalier. Il avait été autorisé à entrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, mais pas encore dans la chambre encombrée de cinq malles éparpillées des garçons de Serpentard. « Sirius a dit qu'il fallait le rejoindre dans sa moto devant l'école dans cinq minute, et c'était il y a cinq minutes ! »

Harry enfila ses derniers vêtements et serra Draco d'un bras. Sylarana était sur l'autre bras, elle dormait si profondément qu'il ne voulait pas la déranger. Draco détourna la tête d'un air boudeur.

« Je te reverrai après les vacance » lui rappela Harry. « Ce n'est pas si long Draco, et tu le sais. »

« Mais tu aurais pu venir avec moi au Manoir. » Dit Draco. « Tu aurais pu passer du temps avec moi en dehors de l'école et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Harry poussa un petit soupir. Ça risquait d'être long… _J'ai essayé d'être patient, mais il y a une chose que je dois faire. _« J'ai passé Noël avec toi » dit-il. « Et le dernier Noël avec toi. Et maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi mes parents ont voulu m'en empêcher, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas venu me voir à Noël, et ce qu'ils vont dire à Connor. Je ne doute pas que je vais me faire un peu réprimander » Il hocha la tête. « Je dois voir ma famille Draco. »

Draco ferma les yeux. « Je sais » dit-il d'une petite voix. « Mais à chaque fois que je te perds de vue, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas »

Harry l'observa un moment. Il n'avait pas réalisé que Draco avait été si loin dans l'étrange obsession qu'il avait envers lui.

Il prit la main de Draco et dit « Draco, le sort sur la bouteille est permanent tu sais, à moins que la bouteille soit cassé ou que quelque chose de grave ne m'arrive. »

Draco ferma les yeux et le fixa.

« Si je meurs tu le sauras » murmura Harry. « J'ai promis. Les couleurs arrêteront de se déplacer et de briller car il n'y aura plus de sentiments. Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup mais c'est déjà ça »

Draco déglutit, puis dit « Très bien » il le regarda comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais Connor cria de nouveau à l'autre bout de l'escalier.

« Harry! Viens »

Harry sourit doucement à Draco et fit léviter sa malle derrière lui. Il fit rapidement demi-tour, pour prendre le petit objet et la lettre qu'il avait cachée derrière les livres sur son étagère. Ça n'aurait pas été un désastre s'il avait oublié de les envoyer maintenant, mais il ne voulait pas s'en inquiéter chez lui

Connor se redressa face à lui et lui fit de grands gestes depuis l'entrée de la salle commune. « Viens, » dit-il. « Je t'appelle depuis des siècles. »

« Je sais » dit Harry, son esprit focalisé sur l'objet dans ses mains et sur Draco. Il devait vraiment penser plus à sa famille, il le savait, et surtout à Connor. C'était la meilleure façon de trouver les réponses aux questions qu'il s'était posées ces dernières semaines et qui l'avaient fortement frustré. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il espérait en savoir plus à son retour de vacances que maintenant. Même si ses parents refusaient de répondre aux questions, ils lui diraient quelque chose.

Mais il pensait à ce que Draco lui avait dit, et l'objet dans ses mains chauffa comme du charbon brûlé.

_« Mais à chaque fois que je te perds de vue, j'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas. »_

Dans un sens c'était légitime. Il avait fait face à Tom Jedusor cette année, et aidé Connor à lutter contre Voldemort l'an dernier, et sa vie serait encore plus en danger maintenant que la guerre se préparait. Mais il était inquiet à propos de ce que cela pourrait signifier pour Draco. Jusqu'où voulait-il aller ? Risquerait il l'impossible - oui, impossible pour quelqu'un du nom de Malfoy- d'être tenté par les deux côtés de la lutte.

Quand il reviendrait il devrait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Draco, pensa Harry. Il devrait le convaincre que prendre du recul dans leur amitié était la meilleure chose pour lui. Il s'était laissé gâté car il aimait la compagnie de Draco, il l'avait apprécié pour ce qu'il était, pour être un exemple de pureté et de personnalité particulière. Mais c'était égoïste. Il avait fait une nouvelle erreur, comme quand il avait essayé d'influencer les amitiés de Connor trop vite, mais maintenant il le corrigerait.

_Mais il ne va pas bien le prendre n'est-ce pas ?_

Harry soupira. Il blesserait toujours Draco, mais moins que s'il lui disait maintenant avant que la guerre ne commence.

« Mr Potter »

Harry cligna des yeux et les leva en l'air. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Connor avait parlé jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit calmé, ni qu'ils étaient presque aux portes d'entrée de Poudlard. Snape les avait arrêté et se tenait debout face à eux tel un mur sombre. Un coup d'œil rapide lui montra le froncement de sourcils de Connor. Harry n'était pas sûr que Snape lui ait parlé, mais il répondit hâtivement à tout hasard.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

Snape inclina la tête et lui tendit deux livres. Harry les prit avec précaution. Ils étincelèrent puis crépitèrent avec douceur au contact avec ses doigts.

Harry les retourna pour regarder au dos puisqu'il n'y avait aucun titre sur les couvertures. Il n'y en avait pas là non plus. Il questionna Snape du regard.

« Ce sont les seuls que j'ai pu trouvés contenant des informations sur le phénomène étrange de votre esprit » avait dit Snape avec brusquerie. « Je les ai triés moi-même, mais comme j'ai seulement quelques informations et non pas votre expérience personnelle, c'est à vous de comprendre ce que cela signifie. »

Harry inclina la tête, stupéfait. Il était stupéfait que Snape l'aide autant. Il avait supposé que le professeur ne trouverait rien, ou qu'il ne lui aurait rien dit si cela avait été le cas. Ce n'était pas comme si Harry croyait que Snape pouvait être autre chose qu'un bâtard.

Les lèvres de Snape se raidirent et rappelèrent à Harry que Snape pouvait lire dans les pensées.

Il baissa les yeux et changea sa prise sur les livres, les mettant sous son bras gauche sur lequel Sylarana dormait tranquillement. « Merci monsieur » dit-il tranquillement. « Je les étudierai. Je devrais avoir des chose à vous raconter après les vacances »

« A vous de voir » dit Snape puis il partit.

Harry continua de marcher et Connor n'eut pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il attendit que Snape soit hors de portée de voix pour poser sa question. « Pourquoi as-tu accepté ses livres Harry ? Et pourquoi as-tu traîné aussi longtemps dans les dortoirs des Serpentards ? Je pensais que tu étais impatient d'être à la maison et débarrassé de toute cette histoire absurde de Serpentards ? ». Il frissonna d'horreur comme si quelqu'un avait ensorcelé des serpents pour ramper le long de ses jambes. Il tapota alors les poches de sa robe hâtivement. Harry cacha un sourire exaspéré. Connor avait développé une habitude nerveuse comme s'il croyait que les jumeaux allaient lire dans son esprit et inventeraient un autre caillou du genre de celui qu'ils avaient déjà inventé.

Evidemment, son exaspération ne venait pas que de là « Connor » dit-il calmement quand ils arrivèrent dans le soleil et aperçurent Sirius les attendre avec sa moto et Hedwige et Godric dans leur cage. « Tu devrais savoir que je ne peux pas oublier «cette histoire absurde de Serpentards ». Partout où je vais je suis un Serpentard, même quand je suis à l'extérieur de l'école. »

Connor lui lança un regard étrange. « Mais tu ne devrais pas agir de la même manière que lorsque tu es avec Malfoy, Snape ou les autres. Pourquoi tu continues à agir comme ça alors ? »

« Te considères-tu moins Gryffondor lorsque tu es hors de la Tour ? » Harry changea le petit objet et la lettre de main, cela devenait délicat de jongler avec les livres et les choses sans réveiller Sylarana mais il serait débarrassé de la lettre et de la pierre dans un instant.

« Ben...non » dit Connor. « Mais je n'agis pas d'une manière différente parce que c'est ma maison et que les gens s'attendent à me voir agir de cette manière. Je suis vraiment un Gryffondor, Harry.» Il fit un sourire vainqueur à son frère.

Harry voyant où cela allait mener et que ça allait finir irrémédiablement en larmes décida qu'il avait besoin de le dire de toute manière. Il s'était trompé en pensant diriger Connor dans sa façon de se lier avec les autres. Mais il pouvait refuser de vivre en accord avec les pensées de son frère. « C'est comme ça que je suis Connor dit-il. _« Je suis_ un Serpentard ».

Connor était refroidi et se retourna pour le regarder fixement. Harry rencontra son regard fixe aussi ferment qu'il le pouvait. Bien sûr, après un moment la honte le gagna et il baissa les yeux et regarda loin. Il pouvait sentir le sourire mourant de Sirius pendant qu'il les avait observés, bien sûr son parrain était encore trop loin pour entendre ce que dit Connor ensuite.

« Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Harry. » commença lentement Connor « Je pensais que tous les Serpentards était mauvais et faux et seulement soucieux de leur argent et de la pureté du sang, je pensais que la plupart d'entre eux étaient _mauvais_. » Il se mordit la lèvre. « Ainsi avais-je raison quand je pensais plus tôt cette années que vous êtes mauvais, où bien avais-je tort ? Dans ce cas comment cela peut-être vrai ? »

Harry respira soigneusement, ses yeux ne quittant pas son frère. Il avait une chance de régler cette histoire comme il faut du moment qu'il ne le regardait pas de haut. « Connor » chuchota-t-il « Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si c'était vrai ? Si une des deux devait l'être, laquelle choisirais-tu ? »

Connor regardait au loin derrière son frère et ses yeux s'élargirent. « Mais je ne peux pas avoir tort à propos des Serpentards, Harry ! Comment le pourrais-je ? Papa et Sirius m'ont toujours dit à quel point ils étaient mauvais ! »

Harry ferma les yeux prenant conscience que son rythme cardiaque s'était accéléré, battant rapidement dans ses oreilles, à maintes reprises, comme un son étouffé par du velours. Connor avait passé le test. Il était sur la route qui le mènerait aux justes conclusions à la fin. Harry pouvait à peine parler, il était ivre de soulagement et de joie mais il essaya.

« Peut-être avaient-ils tort eux aussi » Chuchota-t-il. « Les adultes peuvent avoir tort tu sais. »

Connor inspira comme s'il était sur le point de répondre mais Sirius les appela « Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe vous deux ? »

« On arrive Sirius » dit Connor, en commençant à courir. Harry le suivit, plus lentement. Le matin brillait autour de lui, et il n'avait jamais était plus équilibré qu'il ne l'était. Il sourit bizarrement, sachant que Sirius et Connor l'observait, cela l'indifférait grandement. Il pensa qu'il pourrait utiliser plus librement ses émotions, si c'était toujours des émotions comme celle-ci.

Il était si distrait qu'il allait oublier de sortir Hedwige de sa cage, il attacha la pierre et la lettre à ses pattes, et murmura, « Apporte ça à Lucius Malfoy, Hedwige. »

Elle lui hulula avec obéissance, lui mordilla les cheveux et ensuite s'envola dans les airs les ailes étendues. Harry la regarda disparaître et grimpa sur la moto pendant que Sirius rétrécissait leurs malles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Demanda Connor.

Harry sourit mystérieusement. Il ne soucia pas du fait que ça puisse être un sourire satisfait. Connor devrait s'y habitué tôt ou tard, maintenant qu'il avait un frère Serpentard.

Son esprit s'était envolé vers le paquet qui s'envolait désormais vers le manoir, une petite Pierre rouge et une simple note.

_Si vous avez l'intention de me lier à vous dans le vert, vous devrez d'abord surmonter le rouge du sang qui a été versé entre nos deux familles. J'attends votre pont, et vous envoie cette pierre pour vous rappeler que vous devez le construire._

_Harry Potter_

« Harry »

Harry leva les yeux et sourit de plaisir. Remus les avait finalement rejoint, la pleine lune et son voyage vers son refuge prévu à cet effet l'avait gardé au loin depuis l'arrivée des garçons, mais maintenant il était là. Harry laissa tomber les livres que Snape lui avait donnés à lire, et courut à travers la pièce, ses bras entourant la taille de Remus.

Il put sentir la surprise du loup-garou. Harry était habituellement plus réservé que ça, d'autant plus que Remus était le parrain de Connor et pas autant protecteur que Sirius. Sa main resta un moment, hésitante dans les cheveux de Harry, puis ensuite lui caressa le dos.

« Harry? Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sûr » dit Harry fermement. « Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu avais écrit dans la lettre à Sirius, c'était brillant. Merci. Il m'a beaucoup mieux traité depuis qu'il l'a reçue. »

Remus grogna faiblement « Et il le devait. S'il était n'importe qui j'aurais pu croire qu'il t'insultait, mais c'est Sirius ! Je suis vraiment heureux qu'il ait changé d'avis. » Il serra Harry dans ses bras, en fait il essayait de le soulever du sol. Harry fût surpris. Il oubliait toujours combien Remus était fort jusqu'à ce qu'il lui montre. « Il m'a dit qu'il faisait de son mieux dans ses lettres » Remus murmura à son oreille « Mais je ne sais pas si je dois croire qu'il me dit la vérité ».

« Il la disait » dit Harry, et attendait d'être posé sur le sol. « Et Connor et moi le faisons aussi. »

« J'ai remarqué » dit Remus, inclinant légèrement la tête. Harry supposa qu'il pouvait sentir le parfum de la joyeuse camaraderie au lieu du parfum de tension, de stress et de peur, supposant que ces choses avaient une odeur. « Et entre tes parents et toi ? »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Nous ne nous sommes pas disputés Remus. »

« Vous n'en avez pas eu l'occasion. » Remus l'orienta vers la chaise de laquelle il avait sauté, une de celles qui traînait dans la confortable pièce centrale des Potter. Quand il s'assit face à lui, Harry réalisa que Remus avait voulu lui parler en privé. Il garda la tête haute, refusant de baisser le regard comme il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas tout cacher, sûrement pas. S'il devait être honnête avec sa mère, Sirius et maintenant son père, il devrait être honnête avec Remus aussi. Le regard fixe, le fit respirer plus rapidement. « Je veux savoir » dit tranquillement Remus « Ce qu'ils ont dit à propos—à propos de ce qu'ils ont fait dans le passé »

« Que sais-tu ? » Demanda brusquement Harry. Cette conversation allait être difficile à moins d'y aller doucement.

« Presque rien, » admit Remus. « Lily en a peu dit, mais elle a continué à éviter en disant que ce n'était pas le bon moment Elle m'a promis de me le dire la prochaine fois que vous serez à la maison.» Il ferma les yeux et soupira, et Harry vit les cernes noirs sous ses yeux et la pâleur de ses jours comme séquelles de sa dernière transformation. Maintenant il n'était plus sûr. « J'ai été patient Harry, parce je ne pouvais pas simplement venir et accuser un de mes vieux amis d'abuser de son fils aîné —»

« Abusé ? » s'énerva Harry. Il comprit que Remus parlait de sa mère « Ce n'est pas vrai du tout Remus ! Elle m'a donné un entraînement supplémentaire. Enseigné la magie sans baguette et les coutumes des sang purs, ce genre de choses. C'est tout, j'avais envie d'apprendre. »

Remus ouvrit les yeux, bien que son regard fixe fût doux, il avait l'impression qu'il le traversait de part en part ce qu'il ne considérait pas comme juste.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi, quoi ? » Harry frotta sa tête. C'était douloureux. « Pourquoi j'ai voulu les apprendre ? J'ai _toujours_ voulu apprendre des choses, Remus, tu le sais. Je suis surpris de ne pas avoir fini chez les Serdaigles »

« Ce n'est pas ça » dit Remus. « Pourquoi voulait-elle t'entraîner à ça ? Il aurait été plus sensé de l'apprendre à Connor, si elle voulait le préparer à faire face à Tu-sais-qui. ». Il frissonna. « Non ce n'est pas que je pense qu'elle ait dut le faire à l'un ou à l'autre. Connor a le temps d'apprendre à devenir plus fort. Ce serait une chose horrible pour n'importe quel enfant, de consacrer sa vie à l'apprentissage, comme si vous craignez que... »

Abruptement, il se coupa lui-même et fit un bruit étranglé dans sa gorge. « Oh, Harry, » chuchota-t-il.

Harry pouvait à peine l'entendre. Sa tête le martelait violemment, et il avait les yeux fermés. Derrière eux, des flammes flamboyaient, éclataient et se déchaînaient à travers son esprit. Il sentit Sylarana, qui surveillait avec attention que la boite restait fermée, commencer a siffler. Elle ne pouvait pas stopper l'agonie qui se faisait de plus en plus féroce dans l'esprit de Harry. Et puis la chanson du Phénix se mis à sonner dans ses oreilles comme si ses pensées vibraient de sympathie.

« Remus. »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête avec difficulté. Lily était dans l'ouverture entre la pièce centrale et le hall d'entrée, ses yeux ouverts avec horreur. Elle secoua la tête et se précipita aux côtés de Harry.

Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa lui-même glisser dans les ténèbres. C'était trop douloureux pour lui de rester éveillé si longtemps. Faiblement il entendu l'appel de Sylarana mais il ne pouvait pas répondre. Le feu se propageait et brûlait chaque parcelle de son corps, la chanson du Phénix résonnant de plus en plus.

« Harry »

Il entendait la voix mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Il se blottit au centre de son lit à la place, il tremblait par moment. Sa tête était chaude comme si la fièvre l'avait frappé avec un gourdin.

« Harry » dit de nouveau la voix. Celle de leur mère. « Je suis venu avec des médicaments et de la nourriture pour toi, mais je ne peux pas te les passer si tu ne demandes pas à ton Locusta d'arrêter de siffler après moi. »

Harry se força à ouvrir les yeux. Sylarana était sur le sol entre son lit et Lily, il vit immédiatement sa tête se balancer dans les deux sens comme elle observait Lily. Elle sifflait régulièrement de manière menaçante une suite de mot que seule Harry pouvait comprendre. Il trembla, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de son ton habituellement taquin dans ceux-ci. _« Venez près de lui et je vous tuerais, pour des raisons que je ne peux pas expliquer, mais touchez le et je vous mordrais. Le venin vous causera d'abord des convulsions. Puis vous commencerez à perdre votre capacité à respirer. Alors il se dissolvera dans votre estomac et en libérera les acides. Venez près de lui et ça vous arrivera. Approchez de lui et je vous tuerais. »_

« Sylarana ». Appela faiblement Harry. Il sut dans le mouvement de recul de sa mère qu'il avait parlé en Fourchelangue. Mais c'était la seule chose qui pourrait calmer le Locusta et la faire bouger, il continua donc de lui parler ainsi. « S'il te plaît, laisse là venir. Je te promets qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal. »

_« Elle le fera. Elle l'a toujours fait. Si je savais où tu étais je l'aurais l'empoisonnée il y a des années. Tu es mon humain. Je te défends contre les autres serpents. Elle en est un. »_

« S'il te plait. » Murmura Harry. «Je veux que tu arrêtes. »

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcer Sylarana à le faire, et il ne voulait pas essayer. Il se concentra simplement, lui ouvrant son esprit, lui laissant voir qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas la mort de Lily. Il est vrai qu'il était plus confus qu'avant, moins sûr de son but, mais il savait qu'il ne voudrait voir ce qui se produirait si le Locusta la mordait.

_« Tu peux regarder ailleurs_. » Suggéra Sylarana mais sa résolution s'affaiblissait.

« S'il te plaît, » Murmura Harry.

Sylarana tourna et rampa vers son lit, s'enroulant de nouveau autour de son bras. Mais elle restait à présent visible, la langue frémissant avec colère, alors que Lily approchait et déposa soigneusement le plateau de nourriture près du lit. Elle les regardait alternativement, ne regardant jamais le serpent dans les yeux. Elle plongea un tissu dans la bassine d'eau et la tendit à Harry. Il le prit et le plaça sur son front. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. La fraîcheur apaisant légèrement la chaleur de sa fièvre.

« Harry, » murmura sa mère. « Harry tu dois m'écouter. J'ai des médicaments pour ta migraine, mais avant tu dois me dire à quoi ça ressemble. Que vois-tu quand tu fermes les yeux ? »

Ceci, en fin de compte, n'était pas une question bien difficile, et Harry était heureux de pouvoir y répondre. « Des flashs de feu » dit-il. « Et parfois des flashs plus lumineux que les autres. Ils étaient particulièrement lumineux quand Remus essayait de me parler. » Il parvenait à peine à se rappeler ce que Remus lui avait dit, mais il ouvrit les yeux, curieux de voir comment Lily allait réagir. « Et il y a une chanson en plus de tout ça, je pense que c'est un chant de Phénix, comme celui de Fumseck »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry vit sa mère paniquer.

Son corps se raidit, et ses yeux verts devinrent vitreux. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Harry réalisa un peu plus tard qu'elle pleurait. Il aurait aimé être assis et la consoler mais le poids chaud de Sylarana sur son bras et la douleur dans sa tête lui conseillait de ne pas bouger.

« Oh Harry » dit finalement Lily prenant place sur le bord du lit. Elle ignora les sifflements d'avertissement de Sylarana. Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendue, ses yeux le fixant si désespérément. « Ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Cela n'aurait pas dû, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque de Tom Jedusor. Cela déchire ton esprit si méchamment que la contamination due au sort refait surface. Cette chose si profondément enterrée. » Elle s'étendit et pris les mains de son fils. « Je sais comment faire disparaître la souffrance. Me fais-tu confiance ?

Harry hocha la tête sans hésitation, puis poussa un gémissement étouffé ce geste faisant réapparaître la douleur dans sa tête.

« Bien, » murmura Lily. « Harry, crois-tu que l'innocence et la pureté de Connor sont essentiels pour battre Voldemort ?

« Oui »

Une bonne partie du mal de tête de Harry cessa soudainement. Harry toucha ses tempes avec les doigts tremblants, mais se rappela d'écouter sa mère. Lily se pencha plus près de lui et il pouvait voir que ses yeux.

« Crois-tu que tu pourrais tout abandonner s'il te le demandait ? » Demanda Lily

« Bien sûr. » Harry était perplexe quant au fait qu'elle lui fasse répéter l'essence de ses vœux. En fait, ce n'était rien sinon la vérité. « Je ne crois pas seulement, je le pourrais »

« Même tes amis ? » Les doigts de Lily tracèrent le contour des os de son poignet.

« Oui »

« Même ta vie ?

« Oui »

« Même ton serpent ? »

Sylarana siffla de colère, mais Harry savait la vérité. Elle devait le savoir, aussi, si elle pouvait voir dans son esprit et examiner ses pensées. « Oui, » murmura-t-il. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, pas plus qu'il ne voulait vraiment abandonner son amitié avec Draco, mais Connor venait en premier. C'était une vérité inébranlable. Et, quand il était avec Lily toute les complications de la vie extérieure à Godric's Hollow et les excuses qu'il s'était faites à lui-même d'être devenu un membre de la maison Serpentard et le désir de rester amis avec Draco et le désir que Connor grandisse et tout le reste avait disparu. Il n'y avait là que simplicité. Il n'y avait qu'une destinée.

Sa fièvre avait disparu.

Lily laissa échapper court soupir. Puis elle dit, « Bien, Harry. C'est bien. Et maintenant…maintenant Je pense que je dois te dire quelque chose. Sa main effleura la surface de son front, caressant sa cicatrice. Tout allait bien et les pensées de Harry étaient entièrement focalisées sur sa mère. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à autre chose, il avait juste besoin de connaître la vérité qui brillait avec éclat, passion, et profondeur dans le regard de sa mère. « Il y a…Il y a une prophétie, Harry. Une prophétie à propos de Connor. C'est pour cela que nous savons que la bonté et la pureté sont essentielles pour vaincre Voldemort.

Harry hocha doucement la tête. Il avait déjà suspecté que c'était quelque chose de ce genre, bien qu'il n'en avait jamais été sûr.

« Mais les prophéties sont les formes les plus sauvages de Divination, » murmura Lily. « Il y a une chance que cela signifie plusieurs choses. Elle se réalisera toujours quoi qu'il advienne, mais peut-être d'une manière différente de celle que nous avons comprise le jour où elle a été faite. Dans le cas présent nous savons, grâce à d'autres indices que la prophétie elle-même, qu'il faut que se soit Connor. Et tu es aussi dans la prophétie Harry. Il est essentiel que tu joues ton rôle, celui du gardien de Connor. Autrement il passera dans les ténèbres et détruirait sa bonté et l'amour en lui, et nous serions condamnés. Et nous devons faire tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te maintenir dans ce rôle, pour te façonner de cette manière, pour que la prophétie ne touche personne d'autre, quelqu'un que nous ne connaîtrions pas et que nous serions incapable de protéger à temps, quelqu'un que Voldemort pourrait tuer. Tout ce qui est dans la prophétie se réalisera. Connor _doit _être ta priorité. Nous risquerions de perdre gros s'il en était autrement. Tu comprends ? » Ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes. « Je suis si désolée, mon fils.»

Harry remua la tête doucement. Les restes de douleurs s'étaient évaporés. Il se sentait calme et reposé, et pas vraiment enclin à comprendre pourquoi sa mère s'excusait. « Bien sûr,» dit-il d'un ton ensommeillé. « Je comprends. C'est ce que j'aurais choisi de toute manière. J'aime le Chemin que j'ai pris. » Il bailla. «Vous auriez pu me dire au sujet de la prophétie. »

Plus de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, mais Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi, et il s'endormit un moment après.

Lily retira ses mains du visage de son fils et remit les couvertures. Elle tremblait. Cela était plus proche que ce que les autres savaient—plus que n'importe qui. La lumière et la chanson dans le rêve étaient les armes de dernier recours. Alors qu'elles soient apparues si proches de l'extérieur...

_C'était de la faute à Voldemort_, se rappela-t-elle. _Il est la cause de toutes les mauvaises choses arrivées dans la famille._

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le Locusta en train de la regarder. Ses yeux verts en furent déconcertés. Il siffla, il semblait énervé. Lily se remit droite et se leva du lit.

La tristesse et la lassitude l'écrasaient, la déprimaient. Elle voulait juste quitter la pièce et chercher le réconfort de James. Il en savait maintenant autant qu'elle. Et durant des mois de disputes, durant lesquels elle avait tenu Harry à l'écart, au cas où la vue de Harry ferait que James change d'avis et ne prenne pas la décision si importante qu'il devait prendre. Finalement elle l'avait obligé à accepter ce problème du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Il y avait Remus à affronter, aussi.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas quitter Harry des yeux, après un moment elle fit demi-tour et embrassa le front de Harry sur sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. C'était _juste_ une cicatrice causée par les décombres, se rassura-t-elle elle-même. Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose. Il n'y avait pas d'autres significations.

Elle toucha la poche de sa robe, qui contenait une lettre de Dumbledore. Il y parlait du chant de Phénix dans l'esprit de Harry, mais aussi du fait qu'il avait offert l'épée de Gryffondor à Harry. Peut-être qu'ils avaient tort. Peut-être qu'un dernier test était nécessaire.

Et l'épée avait brûlé Harry. Le message était clair.

_Non_, pensa Lily, quand elle quitta la pièce pour retrouver son mari et son ami_, cela ne veux rien dire_. _Nous avons bien choisi la façon d'élever ensembles Harry et Connor._

**À suivre**


	27. Père et fils

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **25 ; **Traduit : **Presque fini ; **En cours** : 29 (XI toujours pas XI)

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieh

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Veuillez nous excuser pour cette absence,

La cause est déménagement, santé, disparition, travaux, examens, etc…

Nous feront en sorte, que cela ne se reproduise plus !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 27 : Père et fils**

Harry se réveilla au son de cris. Il cligna des yeux et se massa les tempes. Il se sentait calme et lucide, même s'il était un peu nauséeux. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il réalisa que ça venait probablement du manque de nourriture, et s'étira alors jusqu'au plateau que lui avait laissé sa mère à côté du lit. Le pain et la soupe étaient froids, mais, dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, il les mangerait quand même. Ce serait un bon entraînement pour le futur de toute façon. Il choisirait difficilement sa nourriture sur un champ de bataille.

Les cris résonnèrent une nouvelle fois, et Sylarana remua : _« J'ai eu envie de mordre toute les personnes qui sont venues te voir, à l'exception du loup-garou. »_.

« Tu n'as mordu personne, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, pris de panique alors qu'il buvait sa soupe. De gros morceaux de légumes s'étaient bloqués dans sa gorge mais il essaya de les ignorer. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait. »

_« Je ne l'ai pas fait. Partage la soupe. Le loup-garou et ton lapin de père se disputent. J'espère que le loup-garou le mangera. »_ Sylarana rampa sur son bras et posa sa tête sur le rebord du bol, la langue picorant le liquide alors qu'elle buvait. Elle lui lança un regard, ses yeux avaient presque la couleur des siens. _« De quoi te souviens-tu à propos de ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne t'endormes ? »_

Harry secoua la tête. « De pas grand-chose. Je sais que ma mère m'a confirmé l'existence d'une prophétie, et Remus – il était en colère après quelque chose. Que… »

A ce moment là les cris s'élevèrent. Ils étaient maintenant assez forts pour que Harry puisse entendre. Il avait supposé que c'était une de ces fameuses interminables disputes entre Remus et Sirius sur le comportement de bon buveur ou de coureur de jupons de ce dernier. C'était devenu une habitude quand ils étaient tous les deux à Godric's Hollow. Mais il réalisa que c'était leur père et Remus qui se disputaient. Il se tendit et écouta.

« … je vais prendre Harry avec moi. » Disait Remus avec une rage non dissimulée dans la voix. C'était la première fois qu'Harry l'entendait parler de cette façon « Merlin, James, tu ne peux pas voir qu'il va souffrir ici ? Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Lily lui fait subir, puisqu'elle s'est défilée lorsqu'elle a compris qu'elle ne me convaincrait pas, mais je sais qu'il a besoin d'être écarté. Je vais l'amener à Dumbledore. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Remus ! » Le ton de James laissait supposer qu'il répétait cela depuis un certain moment. « Je ne comprenais pas non plus, au début. Mais je te jure que c'est nécessaire. Si tu t'asseyais et que tu laissais Lily t'expliquer… »

Remus le coupa avec un grognement. Harry s'étonna. Remus était _doux_. Mais à ce moment là il allait contre ses principes ; c'est-à-dire ne pas rappeler aux gens qu'il était un loup-garou. Qu'il le fasse maintenant était au-delà de la compréhension de Harry.

« Pourquoi ne me l'expliques-_tu_ pas, James ? » Gronda Remus. « Puisque tu le comprends si bien, si elle t'en a convaincu, alors explique le moi. Maintenant, James. »

Harry entendit un solide coup, à croire que leur père était tombé contre la porte close de la chambre à coucher. « Remus » L'entendit Harry dire impuissant. « Il y a _tellement_ de choses que tu ne comprends pas, tellement de choses qui doivent devenir réalité. »

« Cites en une. »

« Tu sais à propos de la prophétie, » répondit James.

« Oui. » Remus parlait comme s'il allait manger ces mots, et sa voix se faisait de plus en plus proche. Harry frissonna et serra ses bras, combattant l'idée de sortir. Il ne savait ce que son apparition allait provoquer chez Remus. Il semblerait qu'il ait d'ailleurs déjà provoqué Remus, même s'il ne se souvenait pas comment. « Et je sais que ça ne peut excuser ce que tu as fait, James. Il n'y avait rien dans la prophétie qui indiquait qu'un fils doive apprendre à maîtriser la magie sans baguette à douze ans. »

« C'est l'une des recommandations, » dit James. « Remus, tu étais là cette nuit-là – tu étais revenu avant que tout ne se calme – tu sais ce que nous avons vu, ce que nous avons ressenti… »

« Va au diable, James.» dit Remus, et Harry tressaillit. « C'est de ça dont il est question ? Je pensais que tu étais au dessus de ça depuis que nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. Comment quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur d'être l'ami d'un loup-garou, peut-il avoir peur de son propre fils ? » Sa voix semblait plus lasse que rageuse à cet instant. « Maintenant, écarte-toi du chemin. Je prends Harry avec moi. »

« Remus, ne m'oblige pas à te blesser, » murmura James. « S'il te plaît, nous avons perdu Peter je n'ai pas envie de te perdre aussi. »

« Je pourrais, je dis bien _pourrais_, te pardonner un jour si tu t'écartes maintenant, » dit Remus. « Laisse-moi passer. »

Il y eu un long moment, et puis on entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit ensuite et Remus se précipita dans la chambre. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Harry, il laissa s'échapper un long sourire, et il s'approcha de lui, et le serra dans ses bras en une étreinte qui le fit se sentir vraiment bizarre.

« Tu as survécu, »murmura Remus à son oreille. « Mais seul Merlin sait ce que tu aurais pu encore endurer avant de craquer. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser prendre d'autres risques. Viens, Harry. Je dois te sortir d'ici. Dumbledore saura quoi faire. Il a déjà protégé des personnes de leur propre famille auparavant. Viens. » Il commença à porter Harry hors de son lit.

Harry résista, surtout quand il s'aperçu qu'il ne portait qu'un pyjama. « Je ne comprends pas, Remus. Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils vont me faire du mal si je reste ? Je te jure qu'ils ne m'ont jamais frappé. »

« Je sais bien, » dit Remus, bien qu'il y eut un doute dans sa voix, ce qui blessa Harry. « Mais ils ont fait d'autres choses, Harry. Je n'en connais même pas toute l'étendue. Je sais juste que ce sont des monstres. »

« Non c'est faux, » dit Harry, sentant son mal de tête revenir. Une brève explosion de jaune parcourut ses yeux. « Si tu comprenais tout Remus tu verrais que… »

« Pose le par terre, Remus. »

Harry regarda derrière l'épaule de Remus. James se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, tenant sa baguette et – autre chose. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il pensait que c'était une sorte de couteau, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père utiliserait un couteau alors qu'il avait sa baguette à portée de mains.

Remus secoua la tête en se retournant, gardant Harry dans ses bras. « Cela n'a que trop duré, James, … »

Puis il s'arrêta, et émit un son étranglé que Harry entendit autant qu'il le sentit contre sa poitrine et sa gorge. Puis Remus murmura « De l'argent. Tu me menaces avec une dague en argent. James, que t'es t-il arrivé ? »

Harry reconnu alors le couteau que tenait son père. Il venait d'un set de cérémonie de dagues que Lily utilisait quelques fois pour dessiner des runes. Il reflétait la lumière par de faibles rayons et Harry se rendit compte que la main de James tremblait, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ce qui importait était qu'il avait cette dague bien en main.

Et maintenant les maraudeurs souffraient d'une autre trahison. Celle-ci était liée à Harry d'une certaine manière, même s'il ne pouvait se rappeler de ce qui c'était passé. Il commença à se tortiller.

« S'il te plaît, Remus. Fais-moi descendre.» Murmura-t-il.

« Harry tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis » dit Remus. Il n'avait pas bougé, mais commençait à grogner, d'un son qui fit encore plus trembler la main de James. « Je peux m'en sortir. »

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu perdes tes amis à cause de moi ! » Murmura férocement Harry en retour. « Je t'en supplie, Remus. Je te promets qu'ils ne me feront aucun mal. Je veux que tu partes, pars d'ici maintenant. »

Remus resta immobile pendant un long moment. Puis, lentement, chaque mouvement manifestement fait contre sa volonté, il fit descendre Harry sur son lit. Il s'écarta, les mains en l'air, et James changea violemment la direction du couteau qui pointait maintenant vers la porte.

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Remus. » Dit fermement mais calmement James. « Et tant que ça continue, tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher d'être en colère contre nous tous. »

« Je vais parler à Dumbledore, »dit Remus, se dirigeant vers la sortie. « Je le jure, James. Je pense que vous êtes tous devenus fous. Et il est le seul à pouvoir vous ramener à la raison. »

« Bien, parle-lui. Il pourra t'expliquer. »

Remus montra ses crocs. Harry ne les avait jamais trouvés menaçants auparavant. Mais maintenant, avec la tête de Remus légèrement penchée, ses yeux ambre fixes et cette odeur musquée et épaisse d'animal sauvage qui avait emplie la pièce, il avait vraiment l'air dangereux.

« Si toi ou Lily le blessez à nouveau avant que l'on ne revienne, » dit doucement Remus, « je te promets que je prendrais ma revanche. »

James pâlit. Il déglutit plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Dumbledore pourra t'expliquer tout ceci. Je te le promets Lunard. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit Remus, se rapprochant rapidement, ses mâchoires claquant. James laissa tomber le couteau. Remus ne se rapprocha plus, mais son regard était rempli d'une lourde émotion qui fit Harry se sentir coupable. « Tu n'en as plus le droit. »

Il sortit de manière arrogante, claquant la porte derrière lui. James resta près du lit, si silencieux que Harry pu entendre le crack du transplanage de Remus un peu plus tard, alors qu'il était hors de la pièce.

Puis James s'assit sur le bord du lit de Harry et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Harry hésita. Il voulait consoler son père, mais il pensait qu'un contact aurait pu l'énerver. Il pensa qu'il avait un talent caché pour mettre en colère les gens autour de lui.

« Ce n'est rien, Harry, » murmura James, lissant ses cheveux, le regardant. Ses yeux noisette étaient vides, et il semblait fatigué ; de la même manière que Connor quand il pensait qu'il n'était peut-être pas le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. « Viens ici. » Il écarta les bras, et Harry s'effondra dedans, appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de son père et en entendant le bruit des puissants battements de son cœur.

James caressa ses cheveux. Puis il dit « Tu comprends pourquoi nous devons te garder ici, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Bien sûr » répondit Harry. « Je ne sais pas ce qui mettait Remus autant en colère. Je veux dire, tu sais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais combien maman m'a entraîné, pourquoi et quel genre de choses j'ai apprises ? »

« Bien sûr.» Dit James. « Et cela m'a pris des mois pour l'accepter, et je suis ton père. Je ne suis pas surpris que cela prenne plus de temps à Lunard pour l'accepter. Il est le parrain de Connor, et il a toujours eu – enfin en quelque sorte – un bon cœur. » Il rit. Ce rire ne semblait pas sincère. « Mais je comprends ton entraînement, Harry. Je sais qu'il était nécessaire. »

Harry sentit son mal de tête naissant disparaître. Il fit un signe de la tête, et les bras de James raffermirent leur prise.

« Allonge-toi dans ton lit, Harry. » dit son père un instant plus tard. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies encore récupéré. »

Harry laissa James l'allonger, et lisser la couverture. C'était aussi bizarre que mignon. Harry n'avait d'habitude droit à ce genre de traitement que s'il était malade ou gravement blessé, et dans ces moment là il savait qu'est-ce qui l'avait cloué au lit, alors que là il ne se souvenait vraiment plus.

James se pencha sur lui et lissa ses cheveux sur son front, comme Lily avait fait la dernière fois qu'elle était venue le voir. Son regard était sérieux. Harry rencontra les yeux de son père, louchant un peu alors que celui ci changeait de position devant la fenêtre et que la lumière d'avril illuminait son visage.

« Ta mère t'a t-elle déjà parlé de la capture des Lestrange ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry cligna des yeux. « Non. Elle disait que c'était à toi d'en parler, papa. Tu vas me le raconter maintenant ? » Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il s'était déjà retrouvé face à Rodolphus et Bellatrix Lestrange dans une bataille l'année passée, et il avait regretté son manque de connaissances sur leur manière de se battre, les sorts auxquels il pouvait s'attendre de leur part. Il semblait qu'il allait enfin avoir accès à cette information. S'il devait les ré-rencontrer sur le champ de bataille – et comme un de ces jours tous les Mangemorts se rallieraient à Voldemort, lorsque celui-ci trouverait un moyen de revenir, ce dont Harry ne doutait pas – cela serait des plus utile.

« Oui. » murmura James. « C'était juste après l'attaque sur ton frère et toi, tu sais. Connor et toi étiez toujours en convalescence quand nous avons reçu le message qui disait que les Londubat avaient été attaqués et que Frank et Alice avaient été torturés jusqu'à la folie. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire que _Bellatrix_ les avait torturés. » Ajouta-t-il. « Rodolphus n'a jamais été aussi dangereux qu'elle ne l'a été. »

« Les Aurors les avaient presque capturés quand ils ont quitté la maison des Londubat, mais ils ont réussi à transplaner, et ils n'ont pas pu les tracer. Ils se sont tournés vers moi parce qu'ils savaient que Bellatrix était une Black, et que comme j'étais l'ami de Sirius j'avais certaines connaissances des résidences de la famille Black, dans lesquelles ils se cachaient certainement. »

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas envoyé Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

James ferma les yeux et soupira un long moment. « C'était deux jours après l'attaque, » répondit-il. « Et la trahison de Peter choqua bien plus Sirius que nous. Il était au Ministère lorsqu'ils interrogeaient Peter. Je pense qu'il n'en a pas dormi pendant les trois jours qui suivirent. Il voulait entendre tous les détails, toutes les confessions. »

« Moi je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je le voulais – je voulais tuer quelque chose, blesser quelqu'un. Nous avons été si proches de vous perdre tous les deux. » Ses mains se posèrent et restèrent un moment sur les épaules de Harry. « Les Aurors me donnaient un but et une raison pour aller à leur recherche. Quand j'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à Franck et Alice, j'étais encore plus en colère. Neville avait survécu, mais il aurait pu mourir. Il était autant en danger. Et si nous avions été dans la maison quand Voldemort avait attaqué, Harry ? Il nous aurait tués nous aussi. Vous seriez des orphelins. La situation de Neville aurait tout aussi bien été la nôtre. Je voulais Bellatrix criant et se tortillant au bout de ma baguette. Ca a été la seule fois dans ma vie où je crois que j'aurais pu lancer et réussir un Doloris.

« J'ai transplané jusqu'à une maison familiale dont Sirius m'avait parlé, une petite cabane dans les bois où lui et ses cousins avaient l'habitude de passer leur vacances. Il n'y avait personne, mais il y avait des traces de passage, et un message codé que Sirius m'avait appris à déchiffrer. Il s'adressait au frère de Rodolphus, Rabastan, et à toute autre personne qui pourrait le lire, et disait de suivre les Lestrange dans une autre cachette. Et cet abri était un que je connaissais bien, étant donné que c'était la maison de Sirius étant enfant. »

« Place Grimmauld, » murmura Harry, se remémorant les histoires que lui avait racontées Sirius.

James acquiesça. Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. « Oui. Dons j'ai transplané là-bas. J'étais capable d'entrer dans la maison avant qu'il ne me remarque. Ils s'attendaient à de la compagnie, tu vois, mais du genre Mangemorts, et ils étaient certains que personne ne les auraient trouvés.

« J'ai laissé Rodolphus alors qu'il cherchait toujours sa baguette. Puis j'ai fait face à Bellatrix. » James ferma ses yeux si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait d'empêcher des larmes de sortir. « Et nous avons combattu, Harry. Je n'ai jamais été si haineux. Je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de tuer quelqu'un. »

« Mais Bellatrix est une sorcière puissante… »

Harry frissonna au souvenir des sorts qu'elle lui avait lancé, et acquiesça.

« Et elle avait beaucoup plus de pratique que moi en ce qui concernait la haine. Elle me fit face avec calme, et me poussa tellement à bout que je pensais que je ne pourrais plus lancer un seul sort. Elle me riait au nez, et même ça ne fut pas suffisant pour me donner une force supplémentaire, même si nous avions été au temps où nous étions à l'école.

« Puis elle a dit… elle a dit « ça aurait dû être moi pourchassant tes fils, Potter, et cela l'aurait été si Queudver avait été un peu plus intelligent. J'aurais voulu que ce le soit. J'aime tant entendre les bébés hurler sous le Doloris.» »

Harry pouvait parfaitement visualiser la scène : Bellatrix se tenant debout face à son père le raillant, James avec sa tête basse mais les yeux empreints d'une fureur nouvelle alors qu'il écoutait la Mangemort.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » murmura Harry.

« Je lui ai fait subir le Doloris pendant une dizaine de minutes… » répondit James.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson violent, puis il leva la tête et il regarda son père incrédule. James était _gentil_. Oh, ce n'était pas le même genre de gentillesse que Remus, il pouvait crier et punir ça s'avérait nécessaire, mais ce n'était pas non plus la sévérité de sa mère. Il était de ceux qui riaient des erreurs, à la place de gronder. Et Harry ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser une malédiction seulement des enchantements et des sorts sur Sirius, qui pouvait les renvoyer.

« Quoi ? » dit Harry enfin.

« Oui » dit James. Un sourire très étrange se dessinait sur son visage. Harry pensa qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. « J'ai fait une des choses qu'elle a probablement faite à Franck et Alice, quoique la connaissant elle a certainement varié les intensités et les durées de la malédiction, pour les briser mentalement. Mais je pense que je l'ai en partie rendue folle avant qu'elle ne mette un pied à Azkaban. »

Il se rapprocha de Harry, les yeux toujours clos. « Après que je les y aie tous les deux amenés, j'ai démissionné de mon travail d'Auror. C'était en partie une question de nécessité, et c'est ce que j'ai raconté à Sirius et Remus quand ils m'ont posés la question. Nous devions nous cacher pendant que nous vous élevions. Si les Mangemorts, pardon les anciens Mangemorts, avaient su que nous étions ici, ils n'auraient pas dépensé toute cette énergie à essayer de détruire ton frère. C'était mieux de rester près de la maison et de ne s'aventurer au chemin de Traverse ou autre part que quand nous en avions absolument besoin. »

« Mais ce n'était pas tout » dit Harry, n'ayant besoin de poser la question. Il savait, maintenant.

« Non. » dit James, « J'ai découvert quelque chose en moi qui m'a dégoûté. Je ne savais pas que je pouvais torturer quelqu'un de cette manière. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, une fois que je l'avais fait je voulais le refaire _encore une fois_. Je tremblais toujours du besoin de faire souffrir Bellatrix quand je l'ai livrée à Maugrey Fol Œil. Et la puissance qui m'habitait Harry était sa propre tentation. J'ai su, à cet instant, quel genre de magie mes grands-parents ont abandonné quand ils ont décidé d'ignorer certaines coutumes Sang-pur et ont dédié la lignée des Potter à la lumière pour toujours. C'était la puissance maléfique. Tous les Sang-purs la ressentent jusqu'à un certain niveau. C'est la magie qui plus que toute les autres, peut se mouvoir en toi et te faire croire que tu peux tout faire. »

Harry ferma les yeux et resta parfaitement immobile un long moment, se souvenant de la magie qui lui avait répondue alors qu'il combattait Jedusor.

« La manière dont vivaient les anciens Sang-purs, les danses, les mariages, et tout le reste firent grandir cette magie. » souffla James, sa voix ressemblait au murmure de l'eau dans les ténèbres. « C'était un moyen de créer de terribles sorciers. Ils façonnèrent tous ceux qui ne pouvaient se contrôler, et c'est la partie que la plupart des gens ne comprennent pas. Pour eux les Sang-purs représentent l'exil des cracmols et le manque de respect envers les sorciers moins puissants ou même moyens. Mais ils se débarrassaient également des puissants stupides, et de ceux qui ne correspondaient juste pas. Rodolphus n'aurait pas vécu si les Lestranges avaient suivi les vielles coutumes, et le fait que Sirius survécut à sa naissance chez les Black est un miracle. Bellatrix, elle, si, ainsi que Lucius Malfoy. C'est le monde que j'ai vu quand je l'ai torturée. C'est le monde que mes grands-parents ont abandonné. »

Pendant un long moment, il resta assis, respirant simplement. Harry bougea sa main de sorte qu'il puisse sentir le cœur de son père sous ses doigts, battant aussi fort que celui d'un lapin, comme Sylarana l'appelait.

_Le lapin a des crocs_, lui dit Sylarana, plus calme. _Je suis disposée à lui reconnaître ça_.

James ouvrit les yeux, finalement, et fixa Harry du regard. « Et c'est le genre de monde dans lequel tu aurais été plongé, dans lequel nous avions peur que tu sois plongé, si ta mère ne t'avait pas appris le dévouement envers ton frère. Les danses n'auraient pas été suffisantes, pas si tu les apprenais en elles-mêmes. Elles sont conçues pour canaliser la puissance, mais pour des buts égoïstes. » Il grimaça un moment. « Ce n'est pas un accident si autant de familles Sang-purs sont allées à Serpentard années après années, tu sais. »

Harry baissa la tête. « Ainsi quand j'ai été envoyé à Serpentard, vous avez pensé que… »

« Ta mère était fébrile. » dit-il doucement. « Je n'était pas au courant de ton entraînement alors. Mais elle a craint pendant un certain moment que tous ses efforts n'aient été vains, que tu devenais ce genre de sorcier terrifiant.

« Nous savons maintenant que tu ne l'es pas et que ta dévotion envers ton frère est intacte. »

Harry acquiesça, et sentit une bouffée de chaleur s'emparer de son cœur. Il était fier que ses parents puissent voir ça. Il aurait persévéré même si personne d'autre ne croyait en lui, parce qu'il croyait en lui-même, mais c'était agréable d'avoir de la compagnie sur une route si solitaire.

« Et elle m'a tout dit. Je n'ai pas compris au début. Je lui ai même envoyé un sort. Si tu peux l'imaginer. » Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Mais elle m'a rappelé ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'ai capturé les Lestranges. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que tu ne l'es, Harry, et j'ai été entraîné depuis que je suis né à résister à la tentation, à construire la lumière et à être un Gryffondor. Mais j'ai _quand même_ cédé, même si ça n'a duré que dix minutes. »

Il s'assit et prit Harry, le serrant contre sa poitrine. « Tu es plus fort que je ne l'ai jamais été, mon fils. » murmura-t-il. « Et c'est _vital_ que tu ne ressentes jamais ce que j'ai ressenti, l'envie de faire souffrir quelqu'un comme ça. » Il embrassa le front de Harry. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois un jour capable de lancer un _Doloris_. Tu dois _avoir envie_ de causer de la peine à quelqu'un pour le faire. »

« Et les sorciers les plus puissants auraient plus envie de le faire, » murmura Harry, pensant encore une fois à Rogue, le flot de magie brute qu'il pouvait sentir se déplaçant rapidement sous le contrôle du sorcier. Oh, Rogue la contrôlait, mais il était évident que ses protections n'étaient pas celles que Harry avait apprises, ni celles basées sur les danses et les coutumes des Sang-purs que Draco connaissait. Ceux-ci étaient des boucliers réflexifs, né de la méfiance et de l'expérience de cette magie coulant de façon incontrôlable avant que Rogue ne l'endigue enfin. Il avait de la peine pour lui, il n'aurait voulu être à sa place pour rien au monde.

« Oh, oui. » murmura James. « Et depuis tant de sorciers puissants sont nés dans des familles Sang-pures, et ont été élevés pour se contrôler de telle manière à donner la priorité à leur famille, et à condamner toute autre chose… »

Il serra ses bras plus fortement autour d'Harry. « Je sais que Remus pense que nous avons fait la même chose, que nous t'avons perverti afin que tu n'obéisses exclusivement qu'à ta famille. Mais c'est la façon que Lily a choisi pour contrôler ta puissance, Harry, le meilleur guide qu'elle aurait pu te donner. Et même à ce moment là elle avait encore peur que ça ne soit pas assez. Quand tu t'es disputé avec Connor, par exemple. »

« Je me dispute parfois avec lui. » dit Harry fermement, « Mais c'est seulement parce que je veux qu'il réussisse. Je ne voudrais jamais être Ministre de la Magie, ou quelque chose du même acabit, alors qu'il ne serait qu'un sorcier ordinaire. »

James acquiesça. « Elle en arrive enfin à cette conclusion. Et Dumbledore arrivera certainement à convaincre Remus de la même chose, j'en suis sûr. »

Il allongea Harry lentement sur le lit, et il le recouvrit. Harry regarda son père, et sourit avec douceur.

« Je suis tellement désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps pour m'en rendre compte, » murmura James, laissant une main sur le front de Harry. « Lily pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas me faire confiance sur une longue durée. Et probablement, elle avait raison. Je voulais juste me retirer après ce que j'ai fait aux Lestranges, Je voulais une parfaite vie de famille. Je ne voulais qu'aucun rappel de la vie extérieure ne vienne nous perturber. Ainsi, elle et toi, vous vous occupiez du monde extérieur, et Connor et moi avons appris à vivre isolés et à ne penser qu'à notre famille. »

« Et maintenant ? » murmura Harry. « Tu ne me détestes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » dit James, semblant choqué. « Je t'aime. Je suis désolé que tu sois né avec ce fardeau, Harry. Je peux souhaiter que tu sois né moins puissant, ou que tu aies été réparti à Gryffondor, pour que tu sois entouré de gens qui sont dévoués à la lumière et qui contrôlent leur magie d'une manière différente, à la place de Sang-purs avec leurs danses. Mais je sais qu'aucunes de ces choses ne deviendront réalité. Ainsi ceci est le meilleur compromis. A partir du moment où Lily m'a obligé à voir ce que j'avais en commun avec toi, où elle s'est évertuée à me faire comprendre qu'elle essayait de te protéger d'une expérience comme la mienne, alors j'ai compris. » Il acquiesça. « Je souhaite juste que Remus puisse comprendre. »

« Mais c'est un loup-garou, » dit Harry. « Il doit essayer de garder cette part de lui-même sous contrôle. Tu ne peux pas utiliser cet argument pour le convaincre ? »

« Non. » dit James calmement. « C'est à cause de ça que nous nous disputions avant qu'il n'essaye de t'enlever, en fait. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi, si Sirius et moi nous sommes entraînés durant les années scolaires pour devenir des Animagi juste pour être avec lui, nous ne pouvions pas non plus nous arranger avec ta puissance. » Il haussa les épaules. « Il pense que nous avons peur de toi, et ce tellement que nous sévissons à ton égard et que nous t'avons gravement déformé, à la place d'admettre ta puissance et de juste espérer le meilleur. »

« Mais juste espérer le meilleur aurait été stupide, » fit remarquer Harry. « Cela aurai voulu dire laisser trop de choses au hasard. » Il se sentait un peu désolé pour Remus. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas la dévastation que la magie de Harry pourrait causée, si celle-ci venait à être hors de contrôle.

« Je sais. » dit James. « Mais nous allons laisser Dumbledore le convaincre. » Il fixa Harry un moment, le visage pensif. « Tu te poses encore des questions ? »

« Non. Mais je suis vraiment content que tu saches maintenant. » dit Harry, se penchant sur son oreiller, souriant à son père.

James sourit, se pencha en avant, embrassa son front, et quitta la chambre, fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

_Ils ont peur de toi_, dit Sylarana. Et _ils auraient du espérer le meilleur._

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, retournant à sa soupe. « Et si j'avais été ce genre de garçon qui s'énerverait sur Connor parce qu'il m'aurait pris mes jouets, et que ma magie avait explosé et l'avait vraiment blessé ? »

Sylarana ne répondit pas à ça, comme Harry s'y attendait. Il finit sa soupe et s'endormit.

« Harry! Harry! Remus est là! »

Harry releva la tête anxieusement alors que Connor sautait en l'air, abandonnant sa lecture du dernier comique du Moldu Fou et se précipita sur la porte. Remus entra, et pris Connor et tourna avec lui, riant aux éclats.

Harry fixa le visage de Remus et s'approcha, mais Remus lui sourit de manière absente et l'embrassa, il ne semblait pas enclin à rester et à parler. Harry se mordit les lèvres, débattant sur l'éthique un moment, puis il décida qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

« _Legilimens_, » murmura-t-il, avec un mouvement de la baguette, et il s'introduisit doucement dans l'esprit de Remus.

Il vit Remus arriver à l'école trois jours plutôt, prendre le thé avec Dumbledore, restant à Poudlard pour parler avec les professeurs (Rogue y compris, à propos du progrès de la potion Tue-loup) puis partir. Harry cligna des yeux et poussa ses inspections un peu plus loin.

Il ne trouva aucune trace de sa visite à _Godric's_ _Hollow_.

Harry comprit alors. Dumbledore avait lancé un sort _Oubliette_ sur Remus.

Il acquiesça et retourna dans sa propre tête, qui commençait à devenir douloureuse, et Remus le regarda curieusement. Harry lui sourit, triste qu'il n'y ait pas eu une autre solution. Bien sur, cela sauvegarderait l'amitié des Maraudeur, ce qui voulait dire que c'était la meilleure option.

« Il y a un problème, Harry ? » demanda Remus.

Harry secoua la tête, et Sirius fit son apparition à ce moment là, criant « Lunard ! ». Remus rit et commença à le taquiner en essayant de savoir avec laquelle des professeurs féminins de Poudlard il aurait une liaison.

Harry retourna à son livre. Ce n'était pas la solution idéale, bien sûr que non, mais c'était quelque chose qui devait être fait.

**À suivre**


	28. Le chasseur est à la maison

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **26 ; **Traduit : **Presque fini ; **En cours** : 29 (XI toujours pas XI)

**Chapitre traduit par :** Crazysnape

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**Chapitre 28 : Le chasseur est à la maison**

Harry se détendit enfin. Il se rassit sur son lit en se demandant ce que Draco pensait.

Ce dernier était assis sur son propre lit, les jambes repliées sous lui, conservant la position qu'il avait adoptée depuis qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Il avait écouté pendant qu'Harry avait récité toutes les raisons pour lesquelles leur amitié devait se relâcher. Il y avait la position de son père, le danger pour Harry bien sur, mais il y avait aussi les futurs conflits qui allaient naître entre le côté de Voldemort et celui d'Harry. Le fait que Draco soit clairement malheureux de passer en second, après l'affection et la loyauté d'Harry envers Connor, les traditions Sang Pur qui exigeaient de Draco de porter plus attention à ses amis n'ayant pas de tels engagements politiques, l'aversion de Draco pour Connor, l'inexpérience de Harry, aujourd'hui encore, pour ce qui a trait à la maison de Serpentard, et d'autres choses, tant d'autres choses...

Harry avait passé tout son vol de retour depuis Godric's Hollow à préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il était sûr que Draco aurait une réponse à chacun des arguments, notamment parce qu'il sentirait son affection cachée derrière les mots, si ce n'était pas pour autre chose. Il saurait qu'Harry n'aurait pas tant souhaité le garder en sécurité si il ne tenait pas autant à lui. Et il serait d'accord, car que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

« Non, Harry » dit calmement Draco.

Harry le regarda, cligna des yeux. Il s'était attendu à une terrible explosion s'il n'était pas d'accord, à des larmes, à des cris auxquels il aurait aisément pu faire face, et puis cela aurait dû affaiblir leur amitié en y introduisant le manque de confiance. Ce refus, très posé n'était pas censé arriver.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il. Ce n'était pas la réponse la plus intelligente qu'il lui eut été donné de faire, et l'expression amusée du le visage de Draco le lui fit savoir. Mais son sourire disparut dans la seconde qui suivit, et il se pencha vers lui, le regard décidé.

« Non, Harry » dit-il. « Rien de cela n'a d'importance en comparaison de mon amitié pour toi. »

« La loyauté familiale _doit en avoir_, Draco » dit Harry. «Souviens-toi que je connais assez bien ce que les Sang Purs enseignent à leurs enfants. » Ces mots le firent grimacer, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'il les associait à sa conversation avec James. Il repoussa cette pensée. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Godric's Hollow, il se sentait nerveux.

« C'est important » dit Draco. « Mais jusqu'ici, Harry, j'ai réussi à maîtriser tous les ravages que cela aurait pu occasionner. Et jusqu'à ce que quelque chose arrive vraiment et nous sépare, je reste. A moins que tu ne me donnes pas le choix, bien sûr. As-tu l'intention d'utiliser la contrainte magique sur moi ? »

Harry tressaillit. « Bien sur que non ! » Sa voix portait une note désespérée qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sylarana siffla doucement sur son bras, Draco la fixa, puis se mit d'hors d'atteinte et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Et bien alors » dit doucement Draco. « J'ai toujours le droit et la possibilité de faire un choix ? Et je choisis d'_être avec_ toi, Harry. Je choisis de rester ton ami jusqu'à ce que quelque chose se produise et me force à mettre notre amitié de côté. »

« Et si je te trahis ? » murmura Harry. « Et si notre amitié dure jusqu'au début de la guerre, et qu'ensuite je parte pour combattre aux côtés de Connor ? »

Draco le regarda simplement. Harry ne pouvait dire ce qu'il ressentait, car il ne mettait délibérément aucune émotion dans ses yeux gris. « Et bien cela durera jusque là," dit-il. « Cela sera toujours plus d'années que ce que j'aurais si je te tourne dos et que je boude maintenant. »

« Ce n'est pas que je veuille pas que tu les ais » dit Harry en scrutant Draco du regard. « Ce sont les circonstances qui m'y obligent, pas moi »

Draco grogna et laissa son front se plisser. "Oh, ais au moins le courage de tes actions, Harry. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Ce serait les circonstances si mon père essayait de te tuer, ou que ton frère t'obligeait à choisir entre lui et moi. Personne ne t'y oblige en dehors de toi même."

Harry baissa la tête, sa respiration se saccadant. « Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité » chuchota-t-il.

« Je sais. »

Harry leva la tête et vit que Draco tenait encore la bouteille. La pierre brillait d'un violet profond, couleur de la protection, et la seule chose qui brillait plus qu'elle était son énorme sourire. Harry soupira. "Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce putain de truc."

« Bien sur que si » dit Draco. « Ça m'a rassuré bien plus souvent que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Harry. Et cela me rassure maintenant de savoir que tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu t'es soudain retourné contre moi à cause d'une flambée de haine. » Il se déplace sur le lit, une main toujours autour de son flacon et entoura Harry de l'autre. Il pencha sa tête vers Harry et soupira. « Tu es revenu," dit-il. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu le ferais »

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se sentir austère et déçu que sa tentation de repousser Draco ait échoué. Mais il ne put que sourire tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans les cheveux de Draco tout en le serrant lui aussi dans ses bras. « J'essayerai toujours de revenir. »

« T'as intérêt, » dit Draco. « Où je viens venir te chercher et te ramène moi-même. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il avait voulu le taquiner mais il ne pouvait pas, pas quand la voix de Draco était si calme et emplie d'une telle affection.

Ils restèrent assis là un peu plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce que Draco se souvienne qu'il n'avait pas fini son devoir de Métamorphose et se rue dessus. Harry se surprit à fréquemment regarder la bouteille au cours de la soirée, comme s'il avait besoin d'être rassuré.

« Rien ? » Snape n'aurait pas semblé plus déçu, songea Harry, s'il venait juste de lui confier qu'il désirait toujours être à Gryffondor.

« Rien, monsieur, » répéta Harry, et il lui rendit le fin livre noir. « La seule chose à laquelle j'ai trouvé un intérêt est que la magie du Phoenix ne peut être utilisé dans aucun sort de Magie Noir. Ce qui veut dire que la toile dans ma tête, ou quoique cela soit, provient de la magie blanche. »

Il cligna des yeux tandis que ses muscles se relâchèrent en un instant. C'était comme si il portait un poids sans le savoir et qu'il était tombé d'un coup. Etait-ce le fait de savoir que la toile ne provienne pas d'un sort de magie noir ? Et pourquoi ?

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, _lui ordonna Sylarana. Il pouvait la sentir bouger et se déplacer dans ses pensées, quoiqu'il ne puisse pas toujours dire ce qu'elle touchait. _Je vais m'en occuper. Je vais m'occuper de tout._

« Pourquoi est-ce que le loup-garou est venu à Poudlard ? »

Harry dût brusquement se concentrer à nouveau vers l'extérieur, son attention fixée sur le visage de Snape et son cœur battant très fort dans sa poitrine. Snape le regardait. La question avait été posée de manière désinvolte, avec une pointe d'irritation, mais le regard de Snape se plissait de plus en plus tandis que la réponse d'Harry se faisait attendre, et ce dernier savait qu'il allait éveiller la curiosité de l'homme s'il la contrariait plus longtemps.

« Il—il voulait vous consulter pour la potion Tue-loup, n'est-ce pas ?? » dit Harry en bégayant alors qu'il se raccrochait à la branche. « Il—il m'a dit qu'elle était presque prête quand il est retourné à Godric's Hollow. »

« Il voit ça directement avec moi," dit Snape, et il avança quelques pas devant son bureau. "Ce n'était pas le but original de sa visite. Quand je le lui aie demandé, il a ri d'un air incertain, et se grattait la tête en disant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment, et qu'il devait retourner à Godric's Hollow et passer du temps avec ses _amis._ » L'accentuation méchante que Snape mit sur ce mot était vraiment magnifique, pensa Harry.

« Il est revenu— »

« Et maintenant ça » chuchota Snape. « Je reconnais les signes d'une personne désirant désespérément garder un secret, Potter, et vous les avez. Le bégayement, la rougeur des joues, vous évitez mon regard. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous peur de parler du loup-garou avec moi ? »

Harry se força en croiser le regard de Snape, tout en gardant ses boucliers d'Occlumencie en place. « Vous vous moquez de Remus. Vous seriez tout aussi heureux de le voir mort si vous le pouviez."

« Et me priver de mon sujet-test pour la potion Tue-loup? Jamais. » Snape souriait avec ses yeux et avait un rictus aux lèvres. « Mais je trouve intéressant de voir que deux semaines après que le loup-garou ait quitté Poudlard en montrant tout les signes d'un sortilège d'Oubliettes, vous reveniez avec tous les signes de quelqu'un détenant un secret. » Il pencha la tête. « L'avez _vous_ fait, Potter? Lui avez-vous jeté un _Oubliette _? »

« Non, » chuchota Harry. Il pouvait sentir les mots se réduire et entrer dans un tunnel, à la fin duquel brillait une lueur aussi furieuse qu'un feu. Des mains chaudes semblaient presser son front dans des vagues de douleur. Il avait eu tord de venir, pensa-t-il, même si il n'avait pas eut le choix ; Snape lui avait ordonné de venir à une leçon d'Occlumencie après qu'il les ait évités pendant une semaine. « Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Mais vous savez qui l'a fait. »

« Arrêtez — » dit Harry, et il tomba sur un genou tandis que la douleur et la chaleur empirait. Il sentit une main saisir son bras, mais cela ne calma pas son angoisse. Il avait à présent du mal à respirer, les souvenirs plongés à la surface de son esprit étaient prêts s'ouvrir s'il les cherchait.

Il ne voulait pas les chercher. Il ne voulait pas les voir.

« Dites moi, » murmura Snape. « _Dites-moi._ »

« Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire ? » Dit Harry dans un ultime effort pour que les choses reviennent comme elles l'étaient avant. Autour de lui tout n'était que lumière et feu, et le chant du phénix l'empêchait presque d'entendre ses propres mots. « Vous vous _moquez_ de Remus, je le sais. Et vous vous _moquez_ de ce qui m'arrive, sauf si cela vous permet d'humilier mon père ou Sirius. »

« Je ne donne pas des leçons d'Occlumencie à des enfants pour le plaisir d'humilier de vieux ennemis d'école, Potter, » répliqua Snape, et Harry entendit sa robe se froisser alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant lui. « Et cela va plus loin que ça. Vous devriez le savoir maintenant. Ça va plus loin que ça depuis la première fois avec Tom Jedusor, et tout ce qu'il a fait pour corrompre votre esprit. Je ne le _regarderais_ pas s'élever comme ça. » Il y eut une longue pause, et puis il ajouta, « et je ne le regarderais pas gagner une victoire en vous corrompant et en vous bouleversant. Dites-moi qui a jeté un _Oubliette_ au loup-garou. »

Harry tombait vers la lumière et le feu. S'il ouvrait la bouche, et disait _Dumbledore,_ il savait que la toile allait craquer à l'avant de son esprit, et le brûler. Il guérirait, mais cela prendrait du temps, du temps pendant lequel il ne pourrait probablement pas aider Connor, ou convaincre quiconque qu'il vivait une vie normal.

Et il voulait les convaincre de ça. Il voulait que personne ne découvre la toile. Il pouvait entendre la voix de sa mère dire. _Ils ne comprendraient pas, Harry…_

Et l'inspiration vint le sauver.

« Lockhart, » haleta-t-il.

La toile disparut, et une sombre fraîcheur apparut dans la pièce. Harry s'affaissa dans les bras de Snape, sa respiration était irrégulière. Il tenta à nouveau de le repousser, mais Snape le tenait fermement, ses mains caressant les cheveux. Il pensa que Snape ferait une pause pour regarder sa cicatrice un instant, mais si il le fit, il n'était pas d'humeur à s'en moquer.

« Lockhart ? » chuchota Snape. « Cet homme est stupide. Il ne pourrait pas dire de quel côté est la pointe de sa baguette. »

« Je l'ai démasqué, » murmura Harry, fier et soulagé au point que sa tête et son cœur s'éloignait de plus en plus de la toile. « Il n'a jamais vraiment vaincu aucun de ces monstres, pas plus qu'il n'a vécu aucune des aventures de ses livres, vous savez. Il a cherché des sorciers et des sorcières ayant défait des monstre, noté leurs histoires, puis leur a lancé un _Oubliette, _pour qu'ils oublient l'avoir fait. » Harry respira un long moment. « Il a essayé de me jeter un _Oubliette _après que je l'ai découvert, mais je l'ai fait rebondir sur moi. »

« Vous l'avez fait rebondir sur vous. » La voix de Snape était plate.

« J'ai utilisé les boucliers d'Occlumencie pour le réduire en poussière. » La dernière parcelle de douleur avait disparu. Harry s'assit et se redressa. Snape le laissa partir, le regardant de ses yeux noirs sans fond. « Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu, mais je l'ai vu venir et rebondir plusieurs fois. »

Snape ferma les yeux, respira légèrement, avant de les ouvrit de fixer à nouveau Harry. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque choses comme ça. »

« C'est vrai. » Harry recula d'un pas, il se sentait sur la défensive, Harry pouvait sentir le vent resserrer la toile dans sa tête.

« Je ne doute pas que ce soit vrai, » Dit Snape. « Avec vous, l'impossible devient possible. » Il passa un long moment à étudier Harry, puis se remit sur ses pieds et fit gracieusement virevolter sa robe noire. « Vous me dites la vérité, au sujet de Lockhart, » dit-il. « Je vais faire en sorte que Dumbledore l'apprenne, quoiqu'il y ait peu de chance qu'il renvoie cet homme avant la fin de l'année. Nous avons _besoin_ d'un Professeur de Lutte Contre les Forces du Mal, et il ne me donnera pas le poste. » Il ricana à travers ses dents serrées.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien s'il devait rester ou partir. « Est-ce qu'il est possible de retrouver les souvenirs se trouvant derrière un _Oubliette _? »

« C'est possible, » acquiesça Snape, en croisant les bras et penchant la tête comme un énorme oiseau. « Mais dangereux. L'_Oubliette_ est un blocage de l'esprit, et il est dangereux dans la mesure où tous les boucliers solides le sont. S'il est simplement brisé et que les souvenirs sont brusquement relâchés alors ils peuvent provoquer la folie du sorcier. » Il se pencha brusquement vers Harry. « N'essayez pas, Mr. Potter, n'essayez _pas_ de briser le blocage de la mémoire du loup. Bien que ce que Lockart ait voulu lui faire oublier soit sans doute banal. Je vais vous apprendre comment briser un tel blocage en temps voulu. Pour l'instant, à moins que vous vouliez que votre précieux Lupin devienne fou, ne tentez rien. »

_Mais ce n'était pas Lockhart, c'était Dumbledore—_

Et Harry fut sur ses genoux, hurlant, et des flammes soufflaient à nouveau dans sa tête, Sylarana sifflait d'agitation. Il la sentit s'enrouler autour de quelque chose et tirer, et puis les flammes tressaillirent, puis s'immobilisèrent.

Snape avait à nouveau une main sur son épaule. « Voulez-vous m'en parler, Mr. Potter, » murmura-t-il, « "qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je ne peux pas, » chuchota Harry et la douleur diminua un peu. « Pas pour l'instant. Sylarana est—tente de m'aider avec ça. »

« Un jour, vous devrez apprendre à vous débrouiller tout seul, sans vous appuyer sur ce serpent, » murmura Snape, mais d'une voix si douce qu'Harry put prétendre ne pas l'avoir entendue. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants, puis Snape retira sa main. « Allez-y » ajouta-t-il en se détournant. « Il n'y aura pas de leçon d'Occlumencie de soir. »

« Pourquoi monsieur ? »

Snape jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et Harry se dit qu'il devait avoir imaginé la lueur de compassion dans ses yeux ; qu'il s'était trompé et que c'était autre chose. "Parce que votre esprit est déjà suffisamment fragile," dit-il calmement, et puis il fit signe à Harry de partir vers la porte. Harry sortit, referma la porte derrière lui et resta immobile dans le hall, à cligner des yeux.

_Il…il semblait presque qu'il se préoccupait, de ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver …_

Mais sans les signes évidents d'affection tel que ceux de Draco, Harry pouvait se débarrasser de cette idée, et il le fit, marchant à grand pas vers la salle commune de Serpentard. Il avait promis de faire une partie de bataille explosive avec Blaise, et d'aider Pansy avec son devoir de Métamorphose.

Il essayait de vivre comme une personne normale, pensait-il. Il tentait d'éviter de penser à la toile.

_Comme tu dois le faire, _dit Sylarana. _La toile devrait avoir disparut sous peu. _

_Comme le sais-tu ?_

_Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le cas._

De ça, pensa Harry, il devait être content.

« Tu ne peux pas _vouloir_ prendre Divination, » disait Zacharias Smith, en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry pour examiner son programme. Harry jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé au Poufsouffle. Il était assis à l'infirmerie, entre le lit de Neville et celui de Luna, et essayait de choisir ses cours pour l'année suivant. Il n'était pas venu là par accident. Il voulait le faire dans la paix et le calme, et il s'attendait à l'avoir ici puisque presque tout le monde était au match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, le dernier de l'année.

« Si je peux » disait Harry, et il tourna volontairement le dos à Zacharias. Les choses étaient plutôt tendues entre eux depuis que Serpentard avec battu Poufsouffle à plate couture lors de leurs derniers matchs, et cela principalement parce que Harry avait soufflé le vif d'or juste sous le nez de Cédric Diggory. Justin et Hannah lui avaient serré la main juste après. Ernie avait boudé mais cela lui était passé. Zacharias avait immédiatement commencé à chipoter sur sa technique et n'avait pas cessé de chipoter depuis, et ce à chacun des cours qu'il partageait avec Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Zacharias commençait s'asseoir sur le lit de Luna quand il intercepta le regard d'Harry, et à la place il se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Son regard restait intense et curieux. « Tout le monde sait que Trelawney est un imposteur. _Tout le monde._ »

« Je sais, » répondit patiemment Harry, et il recommença à scruter la sélection de cours qu'il pouvait prendre pour sa troisième année. « Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Il se peut qu'elle ait du bon matériel dans sa classe et ce malgré elle, et de toute façon, Connor le prend. »

Zacharias fit un petit bruit de dégoût. Harry l'ignora aussi. L'un des bons côtés au fait que le désagréable Poufsouffle l'ait choisit pour cible, était qu'il ne visait plus Connor. Et Connor _se débrouillait_ mieux maintenant. Il s'était presque réconcilié avec Hermione.

« Combien de temps vas-tu rester dans l'ombre de ton frère ? » demanda Zacharias en se penchant vers Harry. « La plupart des personnes de ma maison ne le hait peut-être plus autant, mais nous continuons à voir que tu as plus de pouvoir que lui. »

« Le pouvoir n'est pas tout, » murmura Harry, en réprimant les prémices de mal de tête qui avaient commencés à poindre lorsque Zacharias avait débuté son interrogatoire sur Connor. Cela arrivait à chaque fois maintenant. Quelque soit le problème de la toile de son esprit, Harry espérait que cela se terminerait vite où que Sylarana allait tirer dessus—ah, elle y était—et la douleur serait constamment réprimée. Il respira beaucoup mieux dès le moment où elle apaisa la toile. Il cocha un " oui" ferme à côté de Divination et partit à la recherche de ses autres classes. Il voulait presque prendre Soin Au Créature Magique, juste parce que Connor le prenait, mais il avait promis à Draco qu'il allait au moins réfléchir à prendre Arithmancie avec lui.

« Il signifie beaucoup de chose, » dit Zacharias. « Et tu entends les rumeurs les plus surprenantes, tu sais »

"Des rumeurs ? » Harry garda les yeux sur son papier, mais il put sentir ses épaules se tendre à nouveau. « A quel sujet ? »

« Au sujet de ce que le pouvoir signifie, » dit nonchalamment Zacharias. Harry savait que s'il levait les yeux il verrait que les yeux du Poufsouffle étaient loin d'être nonchalants, et qu'il était penché avec une expression intense. Il ne leva pas la tête. "Sur ce que cela peut vouloir dire si quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de pouvoir, et qui est à Serpentard et a sauvé quelques vies. »

Harry soupira lorsqu'il ressentit une fois de plus la douleur apparaître derrière ses yeux. Il ôta ses lunettes et les nettoya. « Je ne suis pas le prochain Voldemort, Zacharias, si c'est ce que tu essaies de sous-entendre. »

Zacharias rit. « Bien sur que non ! Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a-t-il déjà sauvé des vies ? Mais je pense que tu pourrais être autre chose." Il se pencha et dis d'une voix moqueuse. "Est-ce que tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?"

« Je vais m'en passer, merci, » répondit Harry aussi calmement qu'il put, il tourna sa tête avec soulagement en entendant un bruit de pas à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie. Draco revenait. Il était sortit pour voir comment se déroulait le match de Quidditch. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas voir l'attrapeur de Serdaigle, Cho Chang, battre Connor.

Draco se traîna pour rentrer, il semblait bouder. Harry cacha son sourire. "Connor a gagné, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il désinvolte.

« Stupide Serdaigle, » dit Draco, et il donna un coup de pied dans le pied du lit de Luna. Il voulait s'asseoir, mais Zacharias était sur sa chaise. Il fixa donc méchamment le Poufsouffle, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Harry furieux. « Et stupide, toi aussi. Pas besoin d'avoir l'air aussi si content de toi, tu sais. »

« Trois Gallions, » dit Harry. « Ce n'était _que_ trois. »

« Il a probablement triché. »

Harry grimaça alors que le mal de tête commençait à revenir. _Est-ce que la toile va réagir à chaque fois que quelqu'un dira quelque chose de négatif sur Connor ? Ça va me faire souvent mal alors. _Il laissa Sylarana l'apaiser avant de hausser les épaules et dit, « être un attrapeur est inné chez lui, Draco. Je te l'ai dit. » Il tendit la main. « Paye-moi. »

Draco, qui boudait encore plus, sortit trois Gallions de sa poche et les laissa glisser sur la paume d'Harry. Harry les prit, fit un sourire ravi à Draco, puis les laissa tomber dans sa propre poche. Il respirait plus aisément à présent. Garder la conversation loin de Connor, et il pensait qu'il pourrait y arriver. Il passait à présent presque tout son temps avec les Serpentard précisément pour cette raison. Ils avaient des choses plus intéressantes à discuter, du moins selon eux, que Celui-Qui-A-Survécu.

_La toile ne va pas disparaître si tu l'ignores, tu sais, _Dit brusquement Sylarana dans sa tête.

Harry l'ignora elle aussi. Elle travaillait pour adoucir la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle était sure d'être en voie de la contrôler, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

_Harry_, soupira-t-elle, et elle repartit s'occuper d'un problème quelconque dans son esprit.

Harry se déplaça vers le bord de sa chaise pour faire de la place à Draco, prêt à ignorer Zacharias. Il était sur le point de se décider à prendre Arithmancie quand de nouveaux pas se firent entendre dans le hall de l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh entra, rayonnante. Elle tenait un petit gobelet contenant un liquide assez dense dans la main.

Harry retint sa respiration. Il avait espéré être là lorsque la potion serait prête, mais il ne pensait pas que ce serait si tôt. "Est-ce que c'est…?"

« Oui, mon cher, » dit Pomfresh, en s'affairant autour des lits de Luna et de Neville. « Les mandragores sont arrivées à maturation, le Professeur Chourave les a arrachées, et le Professeur Snape les a infusées. Nous allons enfin pouvoir faire revivre Miss Lovegood et Mr. Londubat. » Elle rayonnait en le regardant, puis elle se pencha et mit une cuillère de la potion jaune, plutôt grumeleuse et luisante dans la bouche de Luna, frottant sa gorge pour qu'elle puisse avaler.

Luna trembla, ses yeux se mirent brusquement à cligner pour la première fois depuis des mois, ses membres tremblèrent, sa tête convulsa. Harry la regarda avaler un peu plus de potion et puis elle se tourna et le regarda directement. Il se prépara à une certaine forme d'accusation. Il était probablement la dernière chose qu'elle ait vu avant d'être Pétrifiée, autre que les yeux du basilic.

A la place, elle dit d'une voix soulagée, « Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, Harry. C'est un complot du gouvernement. Ils n'ont pas pu trouvé de Ronflak-Cornu, alors à la place ils ont utilisé un serpent. »

Harry se pencha vers elle et la serra dans ses bras, pas bien sûr de savoir comment il se sentait avec toutes les vagues d'émotions qui le traversaient. Puis elles s'ordonnèrent, et devinrent, du soulagement, et de l'amusement, et de la joie. _Elle est toujours là. Elle est réveillée, elle ne m'en veut pas._

Madame Pomfresh alla vers le lit de Neville. Harry retint sa respiration ses bras toujours autour de Luna, tandis que le Gryffondor se secouait en reprenant vie. Il trembla bien plus que Luna ne l'avait fait, ses yeux allant d'un côté puis de l'autre comme si il s'attendant à voir le basilique émergé d'un coin ou de sous le lit. Puis il vit Harry et pâlit.

« Ce n'était pas Harry » Lui assura Luna d'un ton grave. « C'était le Ministère. »

Neville semblait ne pas avoir bien compris, mais hocha néanmoins timidement la tête. _Il sait au moins, _pensa Harry en changeant de position et tendant maladroitement la main vers l'autre garçon,_ il doit se douter que je n'aurais pas été autorisé à rester avec eux si je comptais vraiment les blesser._

« Je suis désolé que cela soit arrivé, à vous deux, » murmura-t-il. « J'étais possédé. C'est fini maintenant, mais c'était horrible le temps que cela a duré, et vous en avez souffert plus que tout. Je suis désolé. »

Luna dit, « C'est vrai. C'est les Wrackspurts. »

« Je—Je ne te blâme pas, Harry, » dit Neville, en lui faisant un sourire timide. « Tu ne te ressemblais pas du tout tu sais. Je _savais_ que tu n'avais pas les yeux rouges ou des cheveux droits avec l'air de bouger tous seuls. »

Harry rit tout bas en visualisant ce à quoi il avait du ressembler, et il se pencha vers eux. Et pendant un instant au moins, tout était à sa place, et il avait l'intention de garder les choses dans cet état.

« Harry ? »

C'était la voix de son frère. Harry se leva et se positionna de manière à avoir la main gauche sur l'épaule de Neville et la main droite sur celle de Luna, et se tourna vers la porte.

Connor se tenait là timidement, sa main s'ouvrant et se refermant comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui même. Il portait toujours sa robe de Quidditch écarlate, et ses cheveux étaient toujours aplatis sur ses oreilles. Il croisa le regard d'Harry, puis le détourna, regardant le sol en se mordillant les lèvres.

« Connor, » dit Harry. « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais attrapé le Vif d'or. Félicitation. » Il hésita, puis il décida qu'il pouvait le dire sans qu'il semble qu'il se moque de Connor et que cela réveille la toile. « J'ai parié contre Draco que tu pouvais. Il ne m'a pas cru, et maintenant j'ai trois de ses Gallions. »

Connor leva les yeux et sourit. « Tu devrais apprendre a ne jamais parié contre un Potter, Malfoy. »

Draco grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

Pour la première fois, Connor sembla comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ses yeux s'écarquillaient tandis qu'il regardait vers Luna et Neville. « Ils sont réveillés ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui ! » Brusquement Harry se mit à rire, ses émotions bouillant tellement qu'il était dur de continuer. « DéPetrifiés. Réveillés. A nouveau eux-mêmes. » Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ce qu'il venait de dire, en dehors du fait qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir contenir ses mots. « Et ils ne m'en veulent pas. »

Connor se figea un long moment, cligna des yeux et sourit. « C'est merveilleux, Harry, » dit-il calmement. « Je—Je vais aller ôter mon uniforme de Gryffondor maintenant. On se voit au dîné ? »

Harry hocha la tête, le sourire toujours en place et il regarda Connor quitter l'infirmerie. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien quand il remarqua que Zacharias se levait et le suivait. Son jumeau devait parfois avoir ses propres batailles, et il ne voulait vraiment pas quitter Luna et Neville maintenant.

La toile tenta de se battre contre lui pour avoir eu de telles pensées, mais Sylarana l'attrapa et la remit en cage avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de faire le moindre dommage. Harry expira et commença à répondre aux questions de Luna et Neville au sujet de combien de temps ils avaient été pétrifiés et se laissa aller à penser que tout irait bien.

« Crétin » dit Drac, en le poussant de l'épaule lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'infirmerie. « Fallait-il vraiment que tu leur parles du pari ? »

« Ils m'ont _entendu_ le dire à Connor » dit Harry, et il le poussa à son tour. « Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire lorsque Neville m'a interrogé dessus ? Mentir ? »

« Oui. Je suis ton meilleur ami. Tu es censé mentir pour moi. » Draco lui jeta un regard furieux qui aurait été intimidant s'il n'avait pas semblé sur le point d'exploser de rire d'un moment à l'autre.

« Je suis un horrible menteur," dit Harry, mentant en serrant les dents.

Draco rit à haute voix, et puis le Professeur McGonagall apparut à un coin, et toute la gaieté du visage d'Harry mourut.

« Mr. Potter » dit elle calmement. « Venez avec moi, s'il vous plait »

Harry la suivit en silence. Il savait où ils allaient avant qu'ils ne tournent au deuxième étage, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y voir. Rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Zacharias Smith était allongé immobile, à coté d'une flaque d'eau à l'extérieur des toilettes des filles, dans lesquelles se trouvait, Harry le pensait à présent, l'entrée de la Chambre au Secret. Il était immobile, mais Harry pensait qu'il était Pétrifié et non mort. _S'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne soit pas mort. S'il vous plait._

Et puis il vit l'écriture sur le mur, et il fut bien trop terrorisé pour prier.

_Potter—_

_J'ai pris ton frère. Quelle agréable maison sa cicatrice est pour moi._

_Tom Jedusor._

**À suivre**


	29. Suivant ces chemins

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **28 ; **Traduit : F**INI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices : **_Manelle/ Elava _

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer **que je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe.**

Je serai remplacé par **Syt the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail.

Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. _**Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !**_

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe.

Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets fini).

Onarluca

**&**

_**Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!**_

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 29 : Suivant Ces Chemins**

Comme Draco était derrière Harry, il ne put voir son expression à la lecture des mots écrits sur la pierre. Mais il vit les murs du couloir se couvrir de glace, et il sentit _très bien_ la montée en puissance de la magie d'Harry, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Heureusement, ce ne fut que pour quelques instants, et lorsqu'il fut réveillé et après s'être remis précipitamment sur ses pieds, Professeur McGonagall barrait le passage à Harry.

« Non, Harry, » dit-elle fermement, une main sur son épaule. Draco pouvait voir que son visage était pâle, mais elle ne renonça pas. « Je dois savoir où vous comptez aller. »

« Il va secourir son frère, Professeur, » dit Draco, se forçant à prendre un ton traînant. Il mit une main dans sa poche, pour sentir la chaleur émanant de la bouteille et se rassurer que _son_ Harry était toujours là, quelque part sous cette rage froide qui avait envahie le brun. « Et je vais l'aider. Alors, s'il vous plaît, écartez-vous. »

McGonagall se retourna brusquement et le fixa. Draco haussa les sourcils. Elle était plus éreintée qu'il ne l'avait pensé, s'il fallait en juger par les mèches de cheveux gris qui s'échappaient de son chignon. Cela le rassura.

« M. Malfoy, je ne peux certainement pas laisser deux élèves se mettre en danger – » commença-t-elle d'un ton guindé.

« Alors vous devrez m'en empêcher. »

Draco ferma les yeux et combattit le mal de tête qui menaçait de le submerger alors qu'Harry reportait son attention sur le Professeur McGonagall. Harry était en colère, et c'était une colère qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu chez lui. La glace sur les murs du couloir s'étendait, s'étalant délicatement sur la pierre telle un lierre gelé et taquinant le plafond.

« M. Potter, » dit McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée, mais n'était-elle pas une Gryffondor ? Draco savait qu'ils ne savaient pas lorsqu'il était temps pour eux de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou, lorsque leur sécurité était menacée. « Je ne laisserai pas deux élèves _de plus_ mettre leur vie en danger. »

« Tom Jedusor détient mon frère. »

Draco jeta un coup d'œil furtif au visage d'Harry, mais aurait préféré ne pas le faire. Le visage et la bouche de Harry étaient figés en une expression sinistre, mais d'après ses yeux, il criait constamment, et ne laissait tout simplement pas échapper de son.

« Cela ne veut pas dire que vous avez besoin de risquer votre vie, M. Potter, » dit McGonagall. Elle croisa les bras.

_Vieille chatte interférente_, pensa Draco. Il aurait souhaité que ça soit le Professeur Snape qui les ait trouvés. Au moins il aurait compris l'intense besoin que ressentait Harry de partir à la recherche de son frère. Il avait partagé l'esprit d'Harry.

Tout comme Draco, et il comprenait que Harry n'allait pas se laisser distraire. La meilleure chose qu'il puisse faire pour le moment était de rester tranquille et de se joindre à l'équipe de sauvetage, pour qu'Harry ait avec lui au moins une personne qui le comprenne, une personne qui ne pourrait être possédée et retournée contre lui. Sinon, et Draco le savait bien, il irait rejoindre Jedusor où il détenait son frère – sûrement la Chambre des Secrets – seul. Et Draco ne permettrait pas que cela arrive.

« Si, » dit Harry. Il parlait maintenant à travers ses dents serrées, comme si lui aussi avait un mal de tête, et son serpent s'agita sur son bras, sortant sa tête au bout de sa manche. « Je suis le mieux placé pour aller le sauver, pour certaines raisons que je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. »

« Le Directeur Dumbledore – » commença McGonagall.

Harry se mit à rire. Le son était étrange pour Draco, froid et sans joie. Il ressemblait plus au rire qu'avait eu Tom Jedusor, durant la bataille qui l'avait confronté à Harry et que Draco avait observée des coulisses, autorisé à regarder mais pas à aider. Il se rapprocha d'Harry. Cela l'avait presque rendu fou la dernière fois, de ne pas avoir pu l'aider. Il serra la bouteille, et sentit les lumières changer et chauffer contre sa paume.

« Le Directeur a pris des décisions dont vous avez connaissance, Professeur, » dit Harry. « Et vous savez ce qu'il dirait si j'allais le voir. Il pourrait peut-être accepter d'aider – mais il ne reviendrait jamais sur ces choix. Et c'est à cause de ces choix que je dois aller aider Connor. »

Draco cligna des yeux. _Il tient Dumbledore pour responsable ?_ _Je n'ai jamais vu ça dans son esprit. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose de récent ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Où l'a-t-il appris ?_ Une curiosité grondante s'empara de lui, et aida quelque peu à faire diminuer la douleur de sa migraine.

McGonagall pâlit, preuve qu'elle savait de quoi parlait Harry. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et elle resta sans bouger comme si elle débattait intérieurement. Draco grimaça vers McGonagall, puis vers Harry_. Nous aurons des choses à nous dire lorsque nous en aurons fini avec Tom Jedusor, Harry, et spécialement de comment tu peux faire confiance à des Directrices de Gryffondor qui essayent de t'empêcher de faire ce que tu dois._ Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de Harry, cette fois-ci se tenant contre son épaule droite, assez proche pour sentir la respiration de Harry et la légère aura froide qu'il dégageait. La glace avait maintenant atteint le plafond. Draco toucha l'épaule d'Harry, s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit également froide, puis tiqua. Sa peau était chaude comme s'il était fiévreux.

Et cela s'empirait au fur et à mesure que McGonagall débattait si elle devait ou non les arrêter.

_Dépêche-toi,_ pensa Draco dans sa direction. _Empêche nous et laisse Harry te blesser, ou écarte-toi et laisses le faire ce qu'il doit. Mais ne fais pas ça. Ne vois-tu pas que tu le fais souffrir ?_

McGonagall se secoua comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, et le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant un moment. Draco sourit dédaigneusement tandis qu'il soutenait son regard. Cela la fit grimacer, puis elle se tourna vers Harry.

« J'attendrai une heure avant d'aller voir le Directeur, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est tout le temps que je peux vous donner. »

« Super, » dit Harry, sur un ton qui fit grimacer Draco tant il dénuait le mot de tout sens, puis il se tourna et se mit en route vers les cachots des Serpentards. Draco le suivit, jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps derrière lui vers la Directrice des Gryffondors. Son visage était toujours contrit, mais elle ne semblait pas être sur le point de revenir sur ses mots. Ce n'était pas une chose que faisaient les Gryffondors, habituellement.

Draco regarda devant et vers le dos droit et la démarche déterminée de Harry, et se demanda un moment s'il devait insister pour trouver le Professeur Snape.

Puis il secoua la tête. _Non. Harry doit y aller et le faire, et cela ne fera que le blesser encore plus si je le retiens. Vas-y seul, Draco. Au moins tu seras là lorsque le monde explosera._

Une fois qu'ils furent de retour dans les cachots – qui étaient déserts, heureusement, vu que tout le monde était parti manger – Harry bougea rapidement. Il se dirigea vers la malle qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et l'ouvrit, en sortant un brassard noir qui interpella Draco. Il vit le serpent argenté qui se trouvait dessus alors qu'Harry le tournait, et sourit légèrement. C'était une bonne arme à emporter dans la Chambre des Secrets où il devrait se battre contre un Basilic.

Pensant à ça, Draco fouilla le fond de sa malle pour ce dont il avait besoin, et venait juste de le trouver lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Harry quittait la pièce.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il, se relevant.

Harry le regarda, et Draco vit des yeux tels des fenêtres aux volets fermés. « Quoi ? »

« Je viens avec toi, » dit Draco.

Harry ne dit rien pendant un moment, mais l'air autour de lui refroidit suffisamment pour que Draco puisse voir son souffle vaporeux lorsqu'il se remit à parler.

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne risquerai pas ta vie. Tu restes ici. Tu peux aller voir le Professeur Snape et lui dire ce qu'il se passe. En fait, je préfèrerais qu'il soit au courant avant le Directeur. »

_C'était_ _probablement une bonne idée_, pensa Draco, mais il savait que quelqu'un d'autre devrait le faire.

« Non, » dit-il. Il sortit la bouteille de sa poche et la posa doucement sur la table près de son lit. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la casser. Il se retourna vers Harry. « Je viens avec toi, » répéta-t-il.

Harry baissa légèrement la tête, et Draco ressentit une douleur aux sourcils alors qu'Harry appelait sa puissance. Lorsque Harry parla, sa voix ressemblait, une fois de plus, plus à celle de Tom Jedusor qu'à la sienne.

« Je pourrais t'assommer et te laisser impuissant par terre, Draco. Je pourrais te frapper d'un sort qui ne te laisserait pas le moindre souvenir de cette scène. Je pourrais te mettre sous _Imperium_ et te faire aller voir Snape et lui dire tout ce que je veux. Malgré tout ça, pourquoi insistes-tu pour me tenir tête ? »

Draco regarda la bouteille. Il n'y avait aucune trace de rouge, qui montrait la colère d'Harry envers lui. Du violet et du vert dansaient en un violent mélange qui donnait au verre un air de ciel avant une tempête.

« Parce que tu n'oserais pas me faire ces choses, » dit-il, et se retourna vers Harry. « Je te fais confiance. »

Harry ferma les yeux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te donner ce foutu truc, » marmonna-t-il, répétant une de ses fréquentes plaintes.

Draco attendit.

« Je dois faire ça tout seul, » dit doucement Harry. « Tu sais ce que je suis, Draco, ce pourquoi j'ai été entraîné. Je dois aller dans la Chambre et sauver Connor, et je m'attends à y mourir. Rien ne dit que quelqu'un d'autre doit venir avec moi et mourir. Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ? »

« Parce que ma loyauté va envers toi, » dit Draco. « Pas envers Connor, ni Dumbledore, ni une autre de ses putains idées de merde de ta famille. » Il fut surpris de découvrir qu'il tremblait, et essaya de désamorcer cette émotion tendue qui l'emplissait en brandissant l'objet qu'il avait récupéré dans sa malle. « Et parce que je suis le seul ici avec un cerveau en état de marche. »

Harry cligna des yeux à la vue du miroir. « Que – »

« Je t'ai senti penser que le serpent était un Basilic, » dit calmement Draco. « Et un miroir n'est peut-être pas une arme _très_ efficace contre un Basilic, mais au moins c'est mieux que d'y aller les mains vides. »

Les yeux de Harry redevinrent terriblement dénués d'expression, et fit un geste qui pouvait indiquer sa magie, ou son serpent, ou le brassard noir qu'il avait passé autour de son bras droit.

« Je n'y vais pas les mains vides. » Il tendit une main pour prendre le miroir. « Mais je peux le prendre. Merci de l'avoir identifier. »

« Et tu portes déjà trop de choses, » dit Draco, remettant le miroir dans son étui et le glissant dans sa poche. « Je le porterai pour toi. »

Harry le fixa un très long moment. Puis il secoua la tête et murmura, « Pourquoi ? »

Draco renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on en parle maintenant, alors que Jedusor fait Merlin ne sait quoi à ton frère ? »

L'instant d'après, il regretta ce qu'il avait dit, alors que Harry inspirait brusquement et fermait les yeux, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Puis il réussit à ouvrir des yeux embués et se concentra sur Draco.

« Oui, je pense que nous devons en parler. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je ne veux pas non plus te laisser venir avec moi. S'il te plaît, Draco. Tu dis que ta loyauté va vers moi. Tu as défié et manipulé ton père pour moi. Tu as refusé d'abandonner notre amitié même lorsque je t'ai dit que je pensais que tu devais le faire. _Pourquoi ?_ »

Draco déglutit. Ses mains tremblaient. Et cela ne l'aidait pas que sa seule excuse semblait complètement folle, même pour lui.

« Parce que tu es _Harry_, » dit-il. « Tu es toi. C'est tout ce que je sais, Harry. Je t'apprécie et je te suis loyal, et si tu ne m'attaches pas, ne me lances pas un sort d'_Oubliette _ou ne transplane pas loin de moi tout de suite, alors je viens avec toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Draco resta debout en silence durant un long moment, incertain de quelle serait sa réponse. Il pouvait pratiquement sentir la pression dans sa tête poussant les pas d'Harry vers la Chambre. S'il choisissait de suivre ce chemin seul, malgré toutes les suppliques passionnées de Draco, alors il n'y avait simplement rien que Draco aurait pu faire pour l'en empêcher.

Et il ne _voulait_ pas l'arrêter, si Harry décidait d'y aller seul, pensa-t-il. C'était la différence entre lui et quelqu'un comme McGonagall – ou peut-être Dumbledore, si Harry avait réellement appris quelque chose de perturbant à propos du Directeur. Il avait _confiance_ en Harry. Il lui faisait confiance pour prendre la bonne décision. Il n'avait pas peur de sa puissance sauf dans un sens abstrait. Il ne pensait pas qu'Harry doive être enchaîné et forcé de suivre le bon chemin. Qu'importe la route qu'il choisissait de suivre, elle serait, par définition, la bonne.

_Et je suis vraiment un gamin, et de penser de telles choses Gryffondoriennes._

Pourtant, c'était la vérité. Et les parents de Draco lui avaient toujours appris à ne pas se mentir. Au moins, il savait qu'il avait des pensées Gryffondoriennes, et il pourrait les utiliser au lieu de les éviter.

« Merci. »

Draco ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry tendre une main vers lui. Il se dépêcha de la serrer, avant que Harry ne puisse changer d'avis, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de cacher à quel point il était soulagé qu'Harry n'ait pas refusé son offre et le force à rester. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir Harry, perdant du temps ici alors que Connor était en danger, mais il en aurait ressenti au moins une partie, s'il était rester là alors que Harry s'élançait vers ce même danger.

Harry tourna la tête de façon à ce que son nez caresse les cheveux de Draco.

« De plus, » ajouta-t-il, « Sylarana vient de me rappeler que je ne suis pas sûr du chemin vers la Chambre des Secrets, donc s'élancer hors de la pièce et espérer y arriver le premier ne marcherait pas. »

Le rire de Draco était discret. Au milieu de tout ça, et même en sachant devoir combattre Tom Jedusor et un Basilic, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un grand espoir l'envahir. Il mit tout ça de côté pour l'instant et dit,

« Y a-t-il un moyen pour que tu le retrouves ? Que pensais-tu faire, de toute façon, si tu y avais été seul ? »

« Juste aller dans les toilettes des filles où toutes les attaques ont eu lieu et chercher, » dit Harry. « L'entrée de la Chambre est là-bas, mais je ne sais pas _où_ elle est. Jedusor m'a pris ces souvenirs – »

Brusquement, il se figea, et Draco réalisa que Sylarana devait probablement lui parler dans son esprit. Il se força à ne rien faire. Il était jaloux de la connexion qu'avait le Locusta avec Harry, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda-t-il, alors Harry regardait dans le vide, le visage pâle.

« Sylarana ne pense pas que Jedusor m'ait pris les souvenirs où j'ouvrais avec lui la Chambre, ni qu'il les ait détruits, » dit Harry, à travers des lèvres visiblement paralysées. « Elle pense qu'il les a mis dans la boîte. Ce serait l'endroit le plus pratique pour lui où les ranger, et maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle se rappelle de légères sensations dans cette partie de mon esprit lorsque j'ai Pétrifié Neville. »

Draco serra convulsivement la main d'Harry. Il avait vu la boîte lorsqu'il était connecté à l'esprit d'Harry. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait revoir. D'une certaine manière, cela l'avait plus effrayé que Jedusor. Ce dernier était une menace évidente alors que la boîte en représentait une invisible et furtive. Ce qui pouvait être encore plus effrayant.

« Tu dois l'ouvrir ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry fit à nouveau une pause, communiquant apparemment avec Sylarana.

« Elle me laissera l'ouvrir, » dit Harry, « mais elle a peur que je sois submergé par les souvenirs sans quelqu'un pour m'aider, et elle sera trop occupée à attendre de pouvoir refermer la boîte dès que j'aurai trouvé les souvenirs dont j'ai besoin. » Il expulsa un long moment, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Draco. « Et elle dit qu'elle peut te lier, brièvement, à mon esprit, vu que tu as déjà été lié à moi auparavant. Peux-tu me garder sur pieds pendant que je vais dans la boîte ? »

Draco n'hésita même pas avant d'acquiescer. Il ne voulait pas voir la boîte. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de vouloir voir maintenant l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Harry.

Mais il savait, mieux que personne, qu'il ne voulait pas voir Harry mort.

« Merci, » murmura Harry, et il tendit sa main. Il tremblait légèrement. Draco se demanda s'il avait peur de la boîte, de perdre Connor, ou de laisser entrer Draco dans son esprit. Probablement une combinaison des trois, pensa Draco, tandis qu'il regardait Sylarana descendre le long du bras d'Harry.

Il respira profondément, et essaya de se préparer, pendant que Sylarana s'enroulait autour de son poignet, enchaînant leurs mains ensembles.

Rien n'aurait pu le préparer.

Il plongea au milieu d'or, de lumière et de bruit, un champ sombre illuminé de radiance. Il pouvait difficilement voir à travers tout ça, et il n'entendait presque rien a cause de la chanson assourdissante. Draco grimaça. La chanson était magnifique, mais si _bruyante_… comment faisait Harry pour dormir avec ça dans sa tête ?

_« Je l'aide. »_

Draco sursauta et se retourna. Un différent feu doré brillait au milieu de l'or vif, et il réalisa que c'était Sylarana. Il entendait sa voix, et même si elle sifflait et qu'il savait que ce n'était définitivement pas de l'anglais, il la comprenait quand même. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir. _Attends que je raconte ça à Père. Il ne va jamais me croire._

_Si je lui raconte. S'il essayait de s'en servir contre Harry…_

_Et c'était lui qui avait fait du mal à Harry en premier lieu. S'il n'y avait pas eu le journal, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé._

Draco se re-concentra sur la tâche actuelle. Ses propres pensées étaient emmêlées et confuses, mais le plus important pour l'instant était Harry. Il suivit la mèche d'or jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la boîte. A côté de celle-ci était enroulée une mèche de noir brillant et d'or que Draco suspectait d'être Harry, ou une représentation de lui. La boîte était toujours aussi répugnante, sauf que cette fois, au lieu des serrures dont se souvenait Draco, se trouvait les brillants anneaux mouvants du Locusta.

_« Tu es prêt, Harry ? »_ demanda-t-elle, et la voix de Harry donna doucement la confirmation résonnant tout autour d'eux. Draco sentit Sylarana reporter son attention sur lui. _« Tiens-le pendant qu'il plongera. »_

Draco hocha la tête, et se rapprocha, enroulant ses bras autour de la mèche noir et dorée. Cela semblait être suffisant.

Sylarana bougea, relâcha son emprise et la boîte s'ouvrit.

Draco sentit la peur s'emparer de lui alors que le couvercle s'ouvrit légèrement, l'obscurité et le froid les entourant. Mais Harry y plongeait déjà, s'enroulant sans peur parmi les souvenirs rangés là, cherchant ceux dont il avait besoin, et Draco devait le suivre, devait tomber avec lui, devait le maintenir sur pieds tandis que Harry cherchait et classait.

Draco vit quelques uns des souvenirs de Harry bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen d'empêcher ça alors qu'il se trouvait si près de lui.

_Harry lisant un livre sous ses couvertures à la lumière d'un Lumos, étudiant frénétiquement pour essayer de maîtriser le sort du Bouclier, convaincu que Voldemort viendrait demain tuer Connor, et qu'il ne serait pas prêt –_

_Lily accroupie devant Harry lui demandant d'essayer de refaire le sort. Elle savait que cela lui faisait mal, mais l'entraînement était le seul moyen d'y réussir. Harry hocha la tête, déglutit, et essaya de lancer à nouveau le sort. Cette fois, ça marcha –_

_Lily murmura à Harry que tout irait bien, alors qu'elle caressait sa tête et le réconfortait. Il avait quatre ans, presque trop jeune pour se souvenir, mais il se souvenait de s'être disputé avec Connor et que sa tête avait commencé à lui faire mal, et cela avait continué jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive et le réconforte avec quelques mots. Les mots étaient ses médicaments –_

_Remus Lupin disant quelque chose à propos de maltraitance –_

Draco cria. Il _brûlait_, le feu derrière lui s'élançant vers l'avant alors qu'ils rencontraient ce souvenir. Draco sentit que la lumière dorée et la chanson magnifique n'aimaient pas du tout ce souvenir. Il était supposé avoir été réduit en cendre pour ne plus jamais troubler Harry. Il n'aurait pas du se trouver dans la boîte.

_« Non, il n'aurait pas du y être, »_ dit Sylarana, sa voix plus qu'anxieuse. _« Cela est arrivé après qu'il ait cessé d'utiliser la boîte. Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Harry ? Harry ! »_

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas les entendre. Il était bien plus bas qu'eux, pensa Draco, plongeant toujours plus profondément dans l'obscurité, et s'il n'avait pas déjà trouvé les souvenirs dont il avait besoin, alors peut-être était-il prisonnier du tourbillon des choses à moitié oubliées qu'il avait placées là, tout le ressentiment, les peurs et les jalousies mesquines.

_Il regardait Connor être au centre de l'attention, lui-même si calme et réservé que personne ne pensait qu'il voulait de l'attention. Et il n'en voulait pas, supposait-il, mais des fois il en voulait, et le secret que sa mère et lui partageaient n'était plus suffisant. Et il devait arrêter de penser ça, car sinon il pourrait devenir jaloux de son frère, et il pourrait le blesser, et comment pouvait-il laisser faire ça ?_

_Il regarde James faire voler un cerf-volant avec Connor, et souhaita d'être aussi proche de son père que l'était Connor. Mais James et Connor se ressemblaient plus, et James ne comprenait pas vraiment la passion des livres d'Harry, et pourquoi le devrait-il ? Jamais Lily ou Harry ne lui avaient dit ce qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait aucune raison de les comprendre. Mais cette envie non raisonnable était quand même là._

_Harry leva la tête de l'endroit où il venait de lancer un Accio sans-baguette, et son père le fixait depuis la porte. Harry le regarda, mettant au défi James de répondre d'une quelconque manière, de lui demander ce qu'il venait de se passer, pourquoi il connaissait la magie sans baguette, et pourquoi il le gardait secret. Au lieu de ça, James se retira, ferma la porte et n'en parla jamais. Et Harry vit la peur dans les yeux de son père, et enterra une graine de dédain tout au fond de son esprit, là où elle ne pourrait jamais pousser et devenir un mépris épanoui._

_Harry était étendu dans l'herbe devant leur maison, complètement épuisé par toute la magie qu'il avait exercée, et revoyait dans son esprit la liste de toutes les coutumes sang-pures. Pendant ce temps, à peine audible, une voix criait qu'il était fatigué et qu'il voulait aller se coucher. Mais il n'avait pas pu travailler la nuit dernière, car Sirius et Remus étaient venus passer la soirée, et ils avaient fêté l'anniversaire de Sirius. Il devait rattraper le temps perdu. Voldemort allait revenir, et il ne pouvait pas être un enfant._

_Il récita ses vœux, encore et encore, et des fois les haïssaient violemment, mais il attrapait et éteignait toujours la haine avant qu'elle n'aille trop loin._

Draco persévéra à travers tous ces souvenirs, bien qu'il suspectait que son corps pleurait, et maintenu fermement ses mains sur la taille de Harry. Puis il sentit Harry s'élever et sortir de la boîte, les souvenirs qui montraient comment ouvrir la Chambre, ancrés dans son cerveau.

Draco les vit brièvement, et hocha la tête. Donc, un lavabo avec un serpent sur le robinet, et lorsqu'un Fourchelangue lui ordonnait de s'ouvrir en Fourchelangue, il s'ouvrait. Une bonne façon de protéger de presque tout le monde, hormis des descendants de Serpentard.

Il préférait penser à ça, car les souvenirs qu'il avait vus le laissaient paralysé et en état de choc. Dès qu'il se sentirait mieux vis a vis de ça il en parlerait à Harry, mais pour le moment…

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se retrouva dans son corps. Sylarana se détachait de sa main. Elle remonta le long de la robe de Harry vers son cou et s'y enroula, fière. Ou de moins c'était l'impression que donnait son sifflement à Draco.

Il aurait aimé comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il aurait aimé trouver les mots pour nommer les émotions qu'il avait ressenties dans la boîte. « Je suis désolé, » n'était pas suffisant, ni « Harry tu vas bien ? » ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire était : « Ne veux-tu pas jeter un _Doloris_ à tes parents ? » mais il avait le sentiment qu'Harry ne voulait pas entendre ça.

Harry murmura quelque chose en Fourchelangue, les mots sifflés coulant de sa bouche en un courant fluide. Puis il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux. Draco regarda son masque se remettre en place au-dessus de sa douleur et tout ce que Harry ressentait. Il frotta ses joues, et y sentit des larmes.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il, se disant que c'était un bon début.

Les épaules d'Harry s'abaissèrent, et il répondit sèchement,

« Non. Nous devons aller sauver Connor. Ou du moins je le dois. »

« Je viens toujours avec toi, » lui assura Draco, tapotant sa poche pour s'assurer que le miroir y était toujours et suivit Harry hors de la pièce. « Mais je m'inquiète au sujet de la boîte. Pourquoi des souvenirs qui n'auraient pas dû s'y trouver y étaient ? Comment pourrais-tu utiliser la boîte alors que Sylarana la maintient fermée ? »

« Je pense que la boîte s'est entrouverte lorsque – lorsque c'est arrivé, » dit Harry, sa voix pleine d'émotions que Draco ne pouvait pas nommer. « Et j'ai réussi à y glisser ce souvenir. » Sa voix se raffermit. « C'est ridicule, de toute façon. Je me rappelle maintenant. Remus était sur le point d'accuser ma mère de me maltraiter. » Il renifla dédaigneusement. « C'est fort, tu trouves pas ? »

« C'est la vérité, » dit Draco.

Harry se tourna et le regarda, Draco se tut. Cette colère froide était toujours présente dans les yeux de Harry, et ce besoin désespéré de faire quelque chose, d'aller récupérer Connor, mais il tremblait, à la limite d'une explosion encore plus grande. Cela ne servirait à rien de déclencher cette explosion, sentit Draco. Voir ses propres souvenirs avait bouleversé Harry. Et il avait plongé plus profondément que Draco. Merlin seul savait ce qu'il avait vu.

Draco prit une décision à ce moment-là. Lorsque tout ceci serait fini, lorsque Harry aurait récupéré Connor et pourrait penser à autre chose, alors il _traînerait_ Harry voir quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider, par la force si nécessaire. Professeur Snape serait son premier choix. Puis ses parents. Merlin, il irait chercher le loup-garou d'Harry s'il le fallait.

Personne ne faisait _ça_ à un de ses amis et s'en sortait indemne.

Harry ne sembla pas remarquer la décision de Draco. Peut-être que le silence était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il hocha la tête, reprenant un visage impassible. « Merci de ne rien dire à ce sujet, Draco. »

_C'est ce que tu penses,_ pensa Draco, et suivit Harry en direction des toilettes du deuxième étage.

Le temps qu'ils y parviennent, bien évidemment des élèves s'y trouvaient et regardaient, alors que les professeurs essayaient de les faire partir. Harry jeta un sort de Désillusion sur eux deux avant qu'ils ne passent le coin. Draco retroussa son nez à cette sensation non familière, mais il devait admettre que cela marchait. Ils se faufilèrent dans les toilettes sans que personne ne les remarque. Même pas le fantôme de la fille geignante qui sortit d'un cabinet. Draco se sentit légèrement soulagé par ça.

Harry s'avança vers le lavabo de ses souvenirs et se pencha, dirigeant sa bouche juste devant le petit serpent gravé. Il siffla. Draco supposa qu'il sifflait _« Ouvre-toi, »_ vu que le lavabo commença à tourner l'instant d'après. Une lumière blanche brilla un moment, si brillante que Draco ne put s'empêcher de regarder par dessus son épaule en direction du fantôme, et le temps que son regard revienne sur le lavabo, il y avait un tunnel dans le sol.

Draco grimaça, pensant à toute la saleté qui devait s'y trouver.

« Viens, » dit Harry, démontrant un manque de peur Gryffondorien, et sauta dans la canalisation. Draco fit une grimace de résignation et sauta après lui.

La glissade qui suivit, tournoyant, tournant dans plusieurs directions différentes et se battant frénétiquement pour ne perdre ni sa baguette ni le miroir, n'était pas pour Draco quelque chose d'amusant. Il ignora résolument la saleté qui se déposa sur ses robes et son envie de crier comme un premier année. Il finirait par atterrir et tout irait bien, et lorsque _tout_, y compris la partie où il devait aider Harry, serait fini, il forcerait Harry à lui payer de nouvelles robes.

Harry disparut abruptement devant lui. Draco essaya de se préparer, mais il ne trouva rien où se tenir.

Il se fit éjecter à la fin du tuyau, et aurait touché violemment le sol si Harry n'avait pas crié _« Wingardium Leviosa ! »,_ le rattrapant. Draco flotta gentiment jusqu'au sol, tapota sa poche pour s'assurer que le miroir était toujours intact, et fit un signe de tête à Harry. La baguette d'Harry s'illumina d'un Lumos, mais elle n'éclaira pas vraiment son visage ; à la place cela lui donnait un air à moitié fou. Harry fit un signe de tête à Draco, et commença à avancer, les yeux posés sur le sol devant eux. Draco déglutit alors qu'il entendait le craquement de quelque chose qui sonnait comme un os sous les pieds d'Harry.

Mais il était arrivé jusqu'ici, et même s'il avait peur, il n'allait pas faire demi-tour et laisser Harry seul pour autant. Il le suivit.

Harry marcha parmi les ossements éparpillés comme s'il voyait ce genre de choses tous les jours, et d'après ce que savait Draco de sa vie chez lui, peut-être était-ce vrai – ou pire. Draco lui-même grimaça et garda ses distances avec les ossements, malgré le fait que ses yeux insistaient pour les identifier. Rat, souris, chauve-souris…

Puis il poussa un petit cri alors qu'ils tombèrent sur une énorme peau de serpent, roulée encore et encore comme une toile d'araignée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » murmura-t-il.

« Nous affrontons un Basilic, » répondit Harry.

Draco le regarda, et le trouva avec la tête en arrière, étudiant la peau de serpent comme si elle était un ingrédient de Potions attendant d'être découpée selon les instructions. Harry se tourna brièvement pour regarder Draco, et ce dernier déglutit. Harry était redevenu froid. En fait, maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, il remarqua les petites bouffées de gel qui émanaient d'Harry alors qu'il avançait.

Draco ne savait vraiment pas comment Harry pouvait faire ça, plonger si profondément dans la furie glaçante contre Tom Jedusor après qu'il ait vu les souvenirs de ses parents et ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais il ne pouvait pas demander. Ils étaient à l'aube de la bataille maintenant.

Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pensait de ça. Il acceptait, de façon vague, qu'il devrait faire la Guerre un jour, lorsque et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait. Mais il était là, seulement douze ans _– enfin, presque treize –_ et sur le point de pénétrer une pièce où il savait qu'il devrait combattre un Basilic, et peut-être le frère possédé de Harry.

Plus encore, il combattait le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_. Ou du moins une version de lui.

Draco supposa qu'il savait dans quel camp il se trouvait. C'était presque réconfortant. Il redressa les épaules et se remit à suivre Harry, de façon plus confiante qu'auparavant.

Il trouva Harry se tenant devant une paire d'énormes serpents en pierre, les regardant. Leurs yeux brillaient à la lumière du _Lumos_, et Draco ressentit un frisson bizarre dans son ventre lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était des émeraudes, aussi vertes que les yeux du Locusta.

_Aussi vertes que les yeux d'Harry._

Harry le regarda, le visage solennel.

« Dernière chance de faire demi tour, Draco. »

Draco se raidit.

« Tu m'insultes rien que d'y penser. »

Harry sourit de façon crispée.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé. »

Il refit face aux serpents et siffla à nouveau. Draco souhaita, dans un moment de pure jalousie qu'il utilisa pour penser a autre chose qu'à ses mains moites et à son cœur battant à tout rompre, qu'il puisse comprendre ce que disait Harry.

Le mur grogna et s'ouvrit en craquant, en une forme dentelée qui lui faisait penser à la cicatrice de Harry, les serpents disparaissant de leurs vues. Draco s'avança légèrement de manière à se placer à côté d'Harry, et ils marchèrent vers ce qui les attendait.

**À suivre**


	30. Croc contre croc

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **29 ; **Traduit : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Arieth

**Bêta correctrices : **Tigrou19

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

Aujourd'hui, Paradise Of readers fêtes ces 3 ans d'existence !

Et pour cela nous vous offrons un chapitre, voir deux, de nos fic, vous pourrez aussi avoir le plaisir de découvrir une nouvelle histoire qui est presque fini de traduire : A moment in time !

Malheureusement suite au silence de certaines de nos traductrices, certaines de nos fics seront retardé. ( Go with the tide (chap 21, Tome1), plus jamais seul plus jamais(chap 32)).

Je profite de ce moment pour vous informer **que je quitte, aujourd'hui même, le groupe.**

Je serai remplacé par **Syt the Evil Angel, **qui fera, j'en suis sûr, un excellent travail.

Ne vous en faites pas, bien que je quitte le groupe je resterai dans son ombre. _**Ceci est donc ma dernière new's !**_

Ce fut un plaisir et aussi une torture de m'occuper de ce groupe.

Eni et toi Syt, je vous souhaite énormément de courage et de patience !

Ha au faites, avant de vous laissez lire, je précise que je ne quitte pas Ff, je vais me remettre à écrire et m'occupé d'édition de scan chez Aininatte et Passion fruitée. (Que je quitterai aussi dés mes projets finis).

Onarluca

**&**

_**Bonne anniversaire Paradise Of Readers !!**_

Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 30 : Croc contre Croc**

Harry se sentit bizarre dès le moment où il entra dans la Chambre, qui était d'ailleurs telle qu'il s'en souvenait d'après la boîte : longue, droite, étroite, pleine de piliers et brillante d'une lumière verte et morose, avec une statue de Salazar Serpentard à la toute fin. Il sentit son esprit s'embrumer, et sa tête commença à lui faire mal. Un instant plus tard, sa cicatrice explosa de douleur.

Tom Jedusor se tenait au bas de la statue. Il ne ressemblait plus à un souvenir mais à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dont la silhouette était presque entièrement formée. Il tenait Connor par le cou, la main posée sur sa cicatrice. Le journal traînait à ses pieds et un fin trait de lumière, aussi vert que l'Avada Kedavra, reliait le livre à sa main.

« Harry Potter », dit Jedusor. « Bienvenu. Je t'ai _attendu_. » Il crispa sa main plus fermement sur la cicatrice de Connor.

Harry fit appel à sa magie avec plaisir. Elle s'étendit autour de lui, transformant immédiatement le sol en glace…

Et déclenchant le piège de Jedusor.

Harry sentit sa magie le quitter, semblant se précipiter hors de sa cicatrice en direction de Jedusor, reprenant sûrement la même route que celle qu'elle avait prise lorsqu'elle avait quitté l'esprit d'Harry après leur première bataille. Jedusor renversa la tête et se mit à rire alors qu'il absorbait la magie et que son image se transformait et devenait plus tangible. Au même instant, le lien entre le journal et sa main sembla prendre vie et Connor hurla et se mit à gémir de douleur.

Harry se sentit étouffer alors qu'il partageait l'angoisse de son frère, celle-ci remontant le long de la connexion qu'ils avaient étant nés au même moment, mais dont ils n'avaient jamais fait l'expérience jusqu'à maintenant. Faiblement, à travers son agonie, il pouvait réentendre les mots de Dumbledore lorsqu'il parlait de contamination magique.

_« Nous voulions te protéger du danger que cela représentait de partager un tel lien avec ton frère mais, vu que vous êtes jumeaux et pas uniquement frères de sang, la connexion est extrêmement dure à bloquer. Jusqu'à présent, il semblerait que le lien se soit contenté de te protéger et j'en suis heureux et reconnaissant. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne t'y fie pas. »_

Maintenant, le lien s'était retourné contre eux. Et la magie d'Harry continuait de déferler afin de le protéger face au danger, et plus elle se déversait dans Jedusor, plus la douleur se déversait dans Connor, et de Connor à Harry. C'était plus intense cette fois-ci, vu que l'onde initiale de magie avait été plus forte. Harry pouvait voir le monde pulser et devenir blanc autour de lui.

« Dans le journal je pense, songea à haute voix Jedusor. Oui, je pourrais vous y mettre tout les deux, et qui penserait à vous y chercher ? Ou peut-être que je pourrais t'y mettre seul, vu que je préfèrerais garder ton frère jumeau dans son propre corps un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, il est mon plus grand ennemi. »

Même s'il avait essayé, Harry n'aurait pas été capable de répondre. La douleur dans sa tête était totale et même les encouragements lancés par le phœnix n'y pouvaient rien. Il sentait ses muscles et sa bouche trembler et une fine ligne de salive en descendre. Il souffrait, son frère souffrait et il ne pouvait _rien_ faire.

« Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal, salopard ! »

Mais il était encore suffisamment conscient pour savoir que Draco s'approchait de côté, la baguette sortie et le visage crispé dans un mélange de fureur et de peur qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sa baguette claqua et il grogna "_Incendio_ !"

Le journal commença légèrement à fumer, puis Jedusor fit un petit geste de la main et le feu s'arrêta. Il sourit à Draco. "Croyais-tu vraiment que cela pouvait m'arrêter, mon petit ? Je suis sûr que…"

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour tout arrêter mais assez pour faire s'interrompre le lien lorsque Jedusor avait levé la main de la cicatrice de Connor pour calmer le feu. Et cette petite interruption était tout ce dont Harry avait besoin.

Il se mit immédiatement sur ses pieds et fit appel à sa magie, plongeant profondément, rassemblant tout ce qu'il pouvait et l'étendant autour de lui. Dans ce combat, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire et qui n'était pas corrompu ou contrôlé par Jedusor avait de l'importance.

Les murs autour de lui se transformèrent en glace, puis craquèrent et se fendillèrent, s'effondrant en échardes de glace. Au même instant, son brassard se réchauffa, et Harry sentit la magie qui échappait au contrôle de Jedusor se renforcer. Il la sentit lui demander ce qu'il voulait, essayant de répondre à ses désirs.

Jedusor siffla, et Harry l'entendit dire "_Viens, créature de Serpentard, obéis à ton maître et héritier de Salazar !_" L'ombre derrière la statue de Salazar commença à onduler et à fouetter l'air de sa queue.

Harry ignora la tentation de parler également en Fourchelangue et de contrôler le basilic, il était pratiquement sûr que Jedusor avait dit la vérité et qu'il n'en serait pas capable. A la place, il demanda à sa magie, _Je veux quelque chose qui détruira le journal, quelque chose qui le dévorera_.

L'air devant lui devint sombre, comme s'il avait percé un trou dans la lumière, puis Harry vit une paire de crocs noirs claquer dans l'air. Ils n'étaient reliés à aucune bouche mais ils s'élevèrent malgré tout vers le journal. Jedusor les vit et se mit à grogner en levant une main.

"_Reducto !_" cria-t-il, et les crocs eurent un frisson avant de continuer inexorablement leur course vers l'avant. Harry détourna brièvement son attention d'eux. Il savait que les crocs garderaient Jedusor occupé encore un petit moment, et la vicieuse douleur qui battait dans son esprit l'exhortait à aller récupérer Connor.

_Pourquoi le devrais-tu ?_ C'était la voix froide, et elle était encore plus chargée de haine qu'auparavant. _C'est lui la cause de ta douleur. C'est lui la raison pour laquelle tu as autant souffert, aussi bien avant que maintenant. Tu sais ce que vos parents t'ont fait en son nom._

Harry pouvait sentir les souvenirs bouger de l'intérieur des recoins où il les avait mis, tremblants et prêts à se rappeler à lui de nouveau. Il les ignora. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de les écouter, eux ou la voix froide. Il les écouterait quand il aurait le temps et, même alors, il était sûr de découvrir que ses parents avaient fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Il fit tournoyer sa main en un arc de cercle descendant, lançant la glace comme une épée. Elle frappa le basilic et la créature hurla en Fourchelangue, rejetant sa tête verte vers l'arrière. Harry capta un bref éclat de ses crocs longs et fins ainsi que de ses yeux jaunes, puis il baissa la tête.

« Sors le miroir ! » cria-t-il à Draco, en espérant qu'il parlait bien anglais. Soit c'était le cas, soit Draco avait été suffisamment rapide de son côté pour comprendre ce qu'il devait faire, et il retira le miroir de sa poche malgré ses doigts qui tremblaient à cause du froid.

Harry se retourna vers Jedusor en voyant que ce fragment de Voldemort avait finalement détruit les crocs et essayait de renouveler son contrôle sur Connor. Harry se concentra intensément, et parla à sa magie avec toute sa volonté. _Récupère mon frère. Je le veux. Je le veux à mes côtés._

Le vent commença à souffler tout autour de lui, le faisant frissonner. La voix froide lui cria dessus. _Tu pourrais faire tellement plus grâce à ça. Pourquoi ne le ferais-tu pas ? Nous pourrions…_

Harry ne lui prêta aucune attention et se concentra sur Connor, qui maintenant gisait au sol pâle et immobile, un liquide rouge que Harry soupçonnait de ne pas être composé uniquement de sang s'écoulant de sa cicatrice. _Viens à moi mon frère. Viens ici. Viens _ici _!_

Le vent tourbillonna autour de lui puis vers l'avant, dispersant de la grêle et des bouts de neige sur le sol. Il s'enroula autour de Connor, et se dernier se mit à gigoter et gémir. Harry se concentra et envoya plus de magie, espérant que le vent serait ainsi suffisamment puissant pour ramener Connor là où il serait en sécurité.

Malheureusement, Jedusor se retourna alors et referma la main sur la cicatrice de Connor, essayant de renouveler son lien avec le journal. En même temps, il siffla au basilic « _Attaque-les. Tue celui qui a une odeur de craie. Laisse l'autre en vie._ »

Harry regarda rapidement sur le côté pour voir que Draco tenait le miroir prêt, puis il toucha son bras gauche.

« Sylarana ? Es-tu réveillée ? »

Il pouvait la sentir, mais elle était apathique et luttait. Tout comme le basilic, elle était affectée par le froid de la magie d'Harry qui la plongeait dans la torpeur. Harry jura sous barbe et essaya de se remémorer des sorts de feu.

« Tu vas perdre, Harry Potter », exulta Jedusor, pendant que le basilic glissait vers lui comme une mer mouvante. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? Je suis en train de drainer le pouvoir de ton frère, ainsi que le tien à travers lui. Je vais te manger vivant puis te mettre dans le journal, et le posséder à nouveau. Quelle tragique histoire que celle du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu perdant son frère, et revenant seul de la Chambre devant endurer une telle souffrance. Et avec quelqu'un derrière ses yeux, observant, comme je l'ai fait pendant ces cinq derniers mois… »

_Cinq mois que Connor a passé seul avec ce fou dans son esprit. Cinq mois pendant lesquels il a lutté, crié, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre._

Harry ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit. Il pouvait sentir sa magie s'étendre autour de lui comme des ailes, comme elle l'avait déjà fait une fois lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort dans le corps de Quirrell. Cette fois-ci cependant, il n'était confronté qu'à un fragment de Voldemort, et il lui était possible d'espérer qu'ils soient un peu plus égaux en puissance.

Draco tint le miroir en l'air et se précipita aux côtés d'Harry, bien qu'il frissonnait à cause du froid toujours plus grand. Le basilic avança lentement et Draco dirigea le miroir vers lui.

« _Ferme les yeux !_ » lui commanda immédiatement Jedusor en fourchelangue, et Harry vit l'éclat jaune disparaître alors que le basilic fermait les yeux. Un moment plus tard il sortit la langue, cherchant à les repérer à l'odeur. Puis il glissa droit vers Draco.

« _Bouge !_ » cria Harry en poussant Draco, le faisant tomber sur le côté. Il se retourna, sentant sa magie s'élever de manière spectaculaire, rassemblant sa peur pour Connor, sa peur pour Draco, sa peur de Jedusor et sa colère à devoir le combattre comme ça.

Il la concentra en un seul et énorme coup, remontant le long de la connexion entre Jedusor et sa cicatrice, et cette fois-ci elle transperça les boucliers que celui-ci avait mis en place. La tête de Jedusor partit vers l'arrière, et il tomba à terre avec un cri. Le journal fut projeté vers le mur opposé. Connor geignit faiblement, la cicatrice toujours suintante, et il essaya de se traîner vers son frère. Harry commença à s'avancer pour aller l'aider.

Et c'est alors que Draco cria.

Harry se retourna pour lui faire face, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Le basilic s'était débrouillé pour acculer Draco contre l'un des piliers qui soutenaient la Chambre, et il ondulait, son immense tête engagée dans une danse mortelle, ses crocs découverts et luisants.

Harry sentit son esprit se vider de tout ce qui n'était pas relié à la scène en face de lui. Il était quasiment sûr que lui, il était capable de recevoir une morsure du basilic et y survivre grâce à sa magie. Il se précipita en direction du serpent, laissant les vibrations causées par ses pieds le distraire, et cria des insultes en Fourchelangue. Ce faisant, il diminua le froid autour de lui afin de faire croire à l'énorme serpent qu'il était une proie facile.

Le basilic sortit la langue et se retourna vers lui. Il aurait très bien pu obéir à l'ordre de son maître de ne pas le tuer, mais à la place ses sifflements trahissaient sa colère et son désir pour le sang, et Jedusor de son côté était trop occupé à essayer de se remettre de l'attaque d'Harry pour pouvoir donner des ordres au serpent de Salazar. Le basilic se dirigea vers Harry.

La respiration rapide et légère, la pensée claire, Harry leva son bras gauche pour se protéger des crocs. Il allait le faire. Il pouvait se faire mordre à la place de Draco. Il était quasiment sûr qu'il n'allait pas sacrifier sa vie. Il allait…

« _Non ! Mien ! Mon humain ! Je le défends contre les autres serpents !_ »

Sylarana jaillit hors de la manche d'Harry, et alors que la tête du basilic se rapprochait, elle sauta de son bras pour s'enrouler autour du cou de la créature. Elle le mordit une première fois, puis une deuxième fois.

Le basilic cria en Fourchelangue, un cri d'agonie qui donna à Harry l'envie de se recroqueviller. Il observa avec inquiétude alors que le venin de la Locusta faisait effet et que le serpent commençait à se tordre et à convulser, ses mouvements harmonieux devenant de plus en plus distordus, et que Sylarana mordait encore et encore, sifflant pour sa vengeance.

Puis le basilic se jeta à terre en roulant sur lui-même, toujours convulsant, et écrasa Sylarana entre son cou et le sol.

Harry tomba à genoux en criant alors qu'elle mourrait et que la boîte éclatait.

Toute la lumière disparut de la Chambre. Harry était à genoux, seul dans les ténèbres et il criait alors qu'une douleur brûlante pire que le _Crucio_ parcourait ses membres et que les toiles dans son esprit voletaient inutilement dans sa tête, remplissant ses pensées de souvenirs de lumière, de chant de phénix et de serments.

_Afin qu'il puisse être extraordinaire…_

_Sylarana s'enroulant autour de lui et lui demandant des Grenouilles en Chocolat…_

_Connor lui souriant le jour de leurs sept ans et soufflant les bougies sur le gâteau, puis se renfrognant alors qu'elles se rallumaient malgré tous ses efforts…_

_Sirius grimaçant alors qu'Harry lui demandait de lui raconter les histoires de coutumes des Sangs-Purs, ne le comprenant pas et lui disant qu'il avait laissé derrière lui tout ce qui avait trait aux Black et qu'il conseillait à son filleul d'en faire de même…_

Ce fut comme si des griffes le déchiraient à l'intérieur de la tête, découpant et déchirant son cerveau, et sa vision du monde se brisa et se mit à tanguer. En lui, la voix froide s'élevait et riait, libéré des profonds fossés de sa prison.

_Je te l'avais dit ! Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais faire tellement plus ! Veux-tu voir la magie qu'ils t'ont dérobée et cachée ? Non content de lier et d'emprisonner ta personnalité, ils ont aussi caché tes pouvoirs…_

Et puis la voix froide fit silence, parce qu'un autre lui était sorti de la boîte et s'était avancé.

Il n'avait pas de voix. Il n'avait aucunes prétentions. Harry pouvait cependant sentir sa rage et la froideur de celle-ci.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Draco enveloppé par la glace, le basilic mort gelé, et un feu blanc-bleu coupant à travers les ténèbres et se précipitant vers Tom Jedusor et Connor. L'instant d'après, Connor fut également transformé en statue, et la magie s'éleva alors loin au-dessus de Tom Jedusor et du journal et se mit à les observer.

Jedusor l'observa également pendant un long moment. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder vers Harry, et ses yeux étaient devenus fous.

« Pas lui, souffla-t-il. Ça n'a jamais été lui. C'était _toi_, ça devait être toi, et la nature de notre connexion… »

Le lui silencieux en avait eu assez. Il se replia vers le bas et se transforma en serpent, un constrictor si noir que les yeux d'Harry se brouillaient alors qu'il le regardait. Sa propre voix paraissait distante maintenant, un cri déchirant encore pire que celui qu'aurait fait un animal battu. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait le contrôle en ce moment, mais son lui silencieux.

Il s'enroula autour de Tom Jedusor et lui broya les os en une pression, son corps nouvellement formé à l'aide d'une deuxième pression, puis enfin lui retira la vie avec une troisième. Le serpent le déposa ensuite sur le sol, ouvrit grand les crocs, puis le mangea. Harry sentit avec distance ce pouvoir glacé s'installer en lui, consumé par sa propre magie, et ajoutant ainsi à sa puissance.

Le serpent flotta en direction du journal et le mangea également, le déchirant et absorbant la moindre miette de magie contenue entre ses pages. Harry sentit un nœud de résistance au centre du livre, un nœud qui étrangement semblait conscient, comme un morceau d'âme, et qui cherchait à s'échapper. Mais le serpent l'écrasa complètement, le dépouilla de sa magie et en recracha la conscience. Elle s'envola, gémissante, nue et seule, et s'étiolant au fur et à mesure qu'elle volait. Il semblait à Harry qu'elle ne réussit même pas à atteindre l'autre bout de la Chambre avant de disparaître, dissipée dans l'oubli.

Il s'agenouilla et hurla alors que la douleur se faisait insupportable.

La magie revient prudemment vers lui. Harry pouvait la sentir l'étudier. Pour l'instant, c'était lui qui retenait toute son attention au milieu de cette Chambre à moitié gelée. La douleur le rendant à moitié fou, il se demanda avec un calme étrange si elle le détruirait également, n'ayant désormais plus besoin d'un corps pour l'abriter.

Il haleta alors que les brisures de la toile du phénix craquèrent comme de la glace dans ses entrailles, lui rappelant ses vœux afin de sauver Connor. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la magie blesser Connor. Il l'avait déjà laissée le geler, il devait la contrôler.

Il éleva une main. A la lumière de la magie froide et brûlante, il pouvait voir que ses doigts étaient couverts de gelures et lui semblaient ridiculement petits. Il tendit la main vers cette immense force qui était sortie de lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, cette force qui le terrifiait et qu'il devait maintenant maîtriser, puis attendit. Il pouvait s'entendre crier, toujours immobile, mais ce n'était pas important. Sa gorge le piquait et lui faisait mal à cause des particules de glace qui s'y était glissées, mais ça non plus ce n'était pas important.

Le lui silencieux ne s'exprima pas à lui avec cette voix froide, et ne retourna pas non plus dans son corps pour le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. A la place, il lui montra des images.

_Lily l'instruisant encore et encore dans la continuité de ses vœux, les lui répétant sans cesse lorsqu'il vacillait._

_Harry se lançant de légers sorts et des malédictions sur lui-même afin d'apprendre à supporter la douleur physique, parce qu'un jour il subirait cette douleur sur un champ de bataille et qu'il devait être capable d'avancer malgré tout._

_La bataille contre les Lestrange, et la manière dont il en avait donné le crédit à Connor, et le fait que ce n'était pas juste, que c'était bien au-delà, que c'était cruel et injustifié._

_Sa jalousie face à Connor d'être à Gryffondor._

_Sa jalousie face à Connor d'être le préféré de ses parents._

_Sa haine pour Dumbledore, pour avoir été d'accord avec lui et l'avoir laissé l'utiliser comme un pion, et pour lui avoir donné l'épée de Gryffondor qui l'avait brûlé._

Dans son esprit, les morceaux brisés du chant du phénix se réveillèrent et le repoussèrent, essayant de se réaffirmer. Harry avait perdu son souffle depuis longtemps à force de crier, mais il se recroquevilla encore plus, les mains autour de la tête, et haleta et trembla. Il ne pouvait pas haïr Connor à la manière dont le lui de la boîte le voulait. Comment aurait-il pu ? Connor était un enfant, et tout comme lui il avait été possédé par Jedusor, et tout comme lui il était une victime de ses parents.

Mais pourrait-il haïr ses parents ?

Un véritable torrent d'images lui répondit.

_L'ignorer en faveur de Connor._

_Ne rien savoir de sa magie sans baguette, ou le féliciter pour l'avoir gardée secrète._

_Leur déception lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à le faire transférer de Serpentard à Gryffondor._

_La défiance de Lily envers la chouette des Malfoy, savoir si elle pouvait faire confiance aux amis d'Harry pour ne pas les trahir._

_La manière dont ils avaient accepté son histoire l'année dernière, dont Dumbledore l'avait acceptée, concernant le fait que Connor avait battu Voldemort, la manière dont personne n'avait demandé à Harry s'il avait été blessé ou avait souffert pendant cette bataille, et personne n'avait jamais su à quel point le combat avait été long._

_Ses parents qui n'étaient pas venus le voir à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Jedusor et était resté inconscient pendant une semaine._

_Connor qui mentait en disant qu'il était venu le voir._

Il ne pouvait rien y faire ! Il était possédé ! Harry se sentit lui-même faiblir et vaciller face à cette vérité. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse comme il l'avait toujours fait, ou alors à quoi tout cela aurait servi ? Il n'avait pas la possibilité de penser du mal de Connor, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il devait s'en souvenir. Les choses que la magie voulait lui faire croire n'étaient pas vraies.

Mais la magie n'arrêtait pas de lui présenter des vérités, des jalousies et des rancœurs qu'il avait oublié, des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais du endurer, et le tirait vers l'avant en même temps que ces vérités perçaient à travers lui. Harry pouvait sentir son esprit commencer à se dénouer, tiraillé entre deux forces opposées.

Quand il entendit la chanson commencer, il cru qu'il était en train de l'imaginer, ou que la toile dorée dans sa tête était devenue plus forte. Il haleta et leva les yeux vers le plafond de la Chambre d'où la musique provenait, clignant des yeux pour faire partir le sang afin qu'il puisse voir.

Fumseck tournoyait là, tenant quelque chose de long et de brillant entre ses serres. Avec lui venait le feu, et avec lui venait la lumière, et lorsqu'il tournoya vers le bas et se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry, lâchant l'épée de Gryffondor à ses pieds, c'était comme si toute la beauté du monde était entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Le phœnix pencha la tête et larmoya sur la tempe d'Harry. Ses larmes firent fondre la glace qui avait commencé à se former dans les cheveux d'Harry, et celui-ci leva la main et s'accrocha convulsivement aux plumes chaudes. La magie hésita.

Il sentit une troisième force se déplacer dans sa tête, se plaçant doucement entre lui et les lambeaux de son devoir, et empêchant la magie de lui montrer plus de souvenirs. Le soulagement après la douleur était la plus merveilleuse sensation qu'Harry ait jamais connue. Cette fois-ci, la voix du phœnix qui se déplaçait dans sa tête apportait la vraie beauté et la paix, et il pouvait enfin respirer sans ressentir le besoin de crier.

Bien sûr, Fumseck ne pouvait pas tout guérir. Harry était bien conscient que c'était juste temporaire, que ses toiles étaient tordues sans espoir de guérison, que la magie voulait s'échapper et faire des choses impardonnables à ceux qui l'avaient blessé de manière impardonnable. Mais ça lui laissait du temps pour se remettre, et grâce à cela il put se tendre et ramener la glace à l'intérieur de lui.

Elle tomba de Draco en fragment sonnant, et celui-ci haleta soudainement, toussa et recracha presque un glaçon. Il se tourna et regarda Harry, trébuchant suffisamment fort, après tout il s'était retrouvé gelé dans une drôle de position, pour que le miroir tombe de sa poche et se brise. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

" Harry ", chuchota-t-il.

Harry tourna la tête comme pour ne plus entendre la confiance et la peur dans sa voix, peur pour lui, pas de lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Comment pouvait-il dire à Draco qu'il allait mourir dans peu de temps ? Il fit face à Connor et vit que son frère respirait lentement et régulièrement, une couleur saine revenant sur ses joues.

Sa magie le secoua. _Tu ne vas pas partir sans rien lui faire_, dit la voix froide.

Harry essaya de résister, et perdit. Le meilleur qu'il pouvait espérer était de ne pas faire de dommages permanents à Connor. La magie ne serait pas satisfaite par moins qu'un impact sur son esprit, du même genre que celui qu'il avait fait à Harry durant toute l'année scolaire en réveillant ses émotions, en lui faisant des choses injustes, en lui ordonnant de se pousser afin que Ron puisse attaquer Draco, et…

Harry haleta et repoussa la colère. Il y avait un temps et un lieu pour la colère, et ce n'était pas maintenant. Il se tendit, et alors que Connor ouvrait les yeux, murmura "_Oubliettes_".

Connor cligna des yeux et le regarda d'un air flou.

« Tu as combattu Tom Jedusor », lui dit tranquillement Harry. « Fumseck t'a apporté l'épée de Gryffondor, et tu l'as ramassé et poignardé le basilic dans la bouche, mais pas avant qu'il ne te morde et que l'un de ses crocs ne se brise dans ton bras. Tu as utilisé le croc pour détruire le journal, et avec lui disparut, Tom Jedusor était également détruit. Fumseck a soigné ta blessure. »

Les mensonges sortaient automatiquement de sa bouche. Il avait toujours été un bon menteur.

_Plus pour très longtemps_. Son désir de se reposer était presque plus grand que la rage et la douleur, mais son désir effréné de ne blesser personne était encore plus grand que tout le reste. Il devait les faire sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible, et ensuite aller autre part pour mourir et relâcher sa magie, dans l'espoir qu'elle sera suffisamment heureuse de détruire son entourage pour ne pas s'en prendre à Connor ou sa mère et son père.

Connor cligna des yeux puis acquiesça.

« Comment allons-nous sortir d'ici ? » murmura-t-il en regardant le phœnix.

Fumseck lança un trille, puis se tourna et étendit sa queue vers eux.

« Les phénix peuvent porter de grands poids », dit Harry en se remémorant ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres que le Professeur Snape lui avait donné. _Je le verrais peut-être encore une fois_. « Il nous transportera. » Il tendit la main vers Fumseck et attrapa sa queue. Il sentit Draco s'accrocher derrière lui, plein de curiosité et de questions. Connor ramassa l'épée de Gryffondor, qui bien sûr ne le brûla pas, et attrapa la main de Draco.

Fumseck s'éleva, loin de la Chambre et du corps de Sylarana, et Harry enfonça sa tête dans la queue en souhaitant pouvoir pleurer.

Ils étaient dans le bureau du Directeur. Ses parents y avaient transplané, ce qui n'était pas une surprise, pensa Harry avec distance, dès qu'ils avaient appris que leur fils avait été amené dans la Chambre. Il savait que sa sécurité aurait été une inquiétude, mais secondaire.

Sa magie fouetta de colère. Il la calma, mais pu sentir les murs qui faiblissaient déjà. Avec Sylarana partie…

_Elle est partie._

… il ne pouvait plus retenir le lui froid et le lui silencieux pendant très longtemps, mais il aurait à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sortir d'ici. Il avait déjà décidé de ce qu'il ferait. Il voulait juste attendre jusqu'à ce que Draco quitte le bureau, ce n'était pas juste de le faire assister à ça.

Draco était finalement parti après avoir admis qu'il ne se souvenait de rien entre le moment où il avait distrait le basilic avec son miroir et le moment où il l'avait trouvé mort, et Mme Pomfresh l'avait alors pris en charge. Cela laissait Harry dans le bureau du Directeur avec Dumbledore derrière son bureau et l'épée de Gryffondor dessus, Fumseck sur son perchoir, Lily et James dans un angle avec Connor entre eux, Sirius agenouillé devant lui et serrant Connor comme si sa vie en dépendait, et le Professeur Snape assit sur sa chaise avec un air hargneux. Connor racontait son histoire, ses joues rendues rouges et colorées par l'excitation. Il n'avait pas de plaies visibles, tout comme Harry qui avait bien pris soin d'éviter les yeux des deux hommes capables de lire son esprit.

Harry libéra un petit bout de sa magie. Elle était désireuse de servir, et il comptait bien l'utiliser de la meilleure manière qui soit.

"_Fugitivus Animus Amplector_," murmura-t-il.

La magie vola hors de lui, captant l'attention de tout ceux présents dans la pièce et la dirigeant férocement en direction de Connor. Harry glissa hors de leur perception, se retrouvant en bas de l'échelle d'importance qu'ils lui accordaient. Il avait le sentiment distinct que Dumbledore s'était laissé capturer par le sort, et que l'esprit de Snape avait déjà commencé à lutter subtilement contre lui ; les effets sur lui s'évanouiraient probablement quand il quitterait la pièce. Mais ses parents et Sirius étaient définitivement victimes de ce sort. Il transformait leur presque obsession pour Connor en une véritable obsession. La magie avait l'air d'aimer ça.

C'était également le cas d'Harry, mais pour des raisons différentes. Oh, ils seraient chagrinés en apprenant qu'il était mort, mais ce serait une peine affaiblie par le sort. Harry savait que le chagrin de Connor serait réel, et il aurait souhaité pouvoir offrir autre chose que ça à son frère, mais s'il restait ici il le blesserait. La colère qu'il avait enfermée dans la boîte et sous les toiles de son esprit était maintenant à l'état sauvage, et elle voulait blesser Connor.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas blesser Connor.

Harry ferma les yeux alors que la magie redevenait violente, et soupira. Il ne trouverait rien ici. Il devait quitter l'école aussi vite que possible, et s'éloigner autant que possible. Il savait qu'il générerait une explosion magique en mourant, mais les boucliers de Poudlard devraient protéger l'école. Et alors Connor serait vivant, en véritable héros et véritable Gryffondor, et lui aurait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Il se tourna et sortit de la pièce.

Il courut silencieusement en direction des portes principales de Poudlard. Les murs dans sa tête commençaient déjà à s'effondrer. Il se souvenait de plus en plus, un tourbillon de souvenirs, un maelstrom qui dansait et l'attrapait, le propulsant d'image en image, de douleur oubliée en douleur oubliée. Il mourait. Il allait mourir. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal, et ne pensait pas que qui que ce soit pouvait supporter une telle douleur et continuer à vivre.

Il jaillit hors de Poudlard et courut le long du terrain. La nuit était venue. Harry pouvait voir des étoiles, et la lune décroissante qui s'élevait, une lumière distante qui grandissait de derrière la cabane d'Hagrid. La silhouette sombre de la Forêt Interdite se rapprochait.

Il tomba soudainement à genoux, alors que le dernier des murs s'effondrait dans sa tête. Il s'attendait à ressentir du regret dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'aller plus loin.

Puis la magie s'éleva hors de lui et directement vers le ciel, et conjura un orage. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience.

**À suivre**


	31. Au coeur de la tempête

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **30 ; **Traduit : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Lilith Lliane Myrddin

**Bêta correctrices et Bêta Traductrices : **Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

HoHoHo _**Joyeux noël**_

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 31 : Au cœur de la tempête**

Snape fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir une sensation bizarre pulser à l'intérieur, il pouvait sentir l'urgence de foncer dans le bureau du Directeur et – de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il voulait, brasser une potion ou aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles de Draco, mais il savait qu'il voulait partir.

Mais comment le pourrait-il quand il y avait Connor Potter en face de lui, écoutant Dumbledore alors que le Directeur lui racontait une merveilleuse histoire qui inspirerait les autres étudiants quand ils l'entendraient au dernier festin ?

Snape grimaça. Il pouvait traduire les mots de Dumbledore. _La Maison Gryffondor_ _vient juste de remporter la coupe des Maisons. Encore. _

Il regarda l'insupportable gamin, mais trouva ses yeux qui le fixaient. Pour quelque raison, par haine ou par amour, Connor Potter était le centre de cette pièce ?

Cela rendait Snape suspicieux. Cela lui rappelait les effets d'un sort. Il se rappellerait le nom de ce sortilège dans un moment, il en était sûr. C'était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il ne pouvait pas le saisir. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans une main.

« Severus ? »

Snape le regarda. Dumbledore avait remarqué sa distraction et lui souriait gentiment.

« Si vous voulez prendre des nouvelles du jeune M. Malfoy, » dit-il doucement, « je suis sûr qu'il serait heureux de vous voir, en tant que Directeur de sa Maison. »

Snape secoua la tête avec froideur. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment se rappeler pourquoi il était venu dans le bureau du directeur en premier lieu, pensa-t-il alors qu'il partait. Bien sûr, il y avait l'élève Pétrifié – un Poufsouffle, semblait-il – et un message sur Potter allant dans la Chambre des Secrets pour vaincre Jedusor, mais il ne savait pas que Draco avait coopéré. Et pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Il était difficilement ami avec Potter –

Il sortit du bureau et du voisinage de Potter lorsque la réalisation le frappa comme un coup.

_Harry._

Snape commença à courir.

-

Il avait fait toutes les portes de Poudlard, devinant que Harry n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie ni dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Mais peut-être, pensait-il, qu'il s'était affaissé contre une porte. Il regardait droit devant lui et sentit instinctivement l'appel que la magie qu'Harry avait projeté.

Il faisait nuit. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient faiblement quelque part. Ce quelque part n'était pas entièrement Poudlard.

A la place, un long pan de ténèbres, assez noir pour blesser les yeux de Snape, s'éleva de la Forêt Interdite et fit des cercles nonchalants grandissant vite et beaucoup comme le vit Snape. Cela forma un solide mur de vent noir tournoyant, et cela amena l'hiver. Il pouvait sentir le froid venir. Cela piqua sa gorge et déjà l'intérieur de ses narines et il pensa que la neige avait probablement couvert la pelouse à l'intérieur de la tornade elle-même – si on admettait qu'il y avait encore de la pelouse. Les vents emportaient les branches et des planches qui provenaient peut-être du la cabane utilisée pour emmagasiner les balais de Quidditch, et Snape crut même voir la moitié d'un arbre s'envoler. Et la tempête grandissait, lentement mais avec détermination. Il n'avait aucun doute que cela ferait pleurer Poudlard bientôt.

Pire que le pouvoir physique, il y avait le pouvoir magique. Il pouvait le sentir se déverser hors des boucliers que Lucius l'avait entraîné à dresser, tombant dans chaque coin inoccupé de son corps et de son esprit, demandant son attention. C'était comme le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, en réalité, Snape sentait une touche de familiarité à tel point qu'il se demandait si ce n'était pas, après tout Tom Jedusor et non pas Harry qui se trouvait au cœur de la tempête. Mais non ; si cela avait été le cas, alors le pouvoir aurait ce côté familièrement cruel que Snape sentait nuit après nuit quand il servait encore parmi les Mangemorts. C'était un pouvoir sauvage, avec une colère honnête et sous-jacente. C'était tellement occupé, exultant de la liberté que cela n'avait encore attaqué personne. Snape supposait qu'il pouvait remercier Merlin pour cette petite faveur.

Harry était là.

Harry avait besoin de son aide.

Snape ferma les yeux, respirant doucement et commença à lâcher les verrous qu'il gardait sur ses propres souvenirs et son propre pouvoir. Dans un sens, il avait des boites dans sa tête, mais inconstantes et protégées, étant donné qu'il y laissait ses souvenirs une fois de temps à autre et qu'il les gardait constamment en mouvement. Et il ne voyait aucune raison de dire à Harry la tactique, de peur qu'il ne pense qu'avoir sa propre "boîte" serait justifiée.

C'était une masse argentée où Snape mettait ses souvenirs de cette année où il avait servi en tant que Mangemort de son plein gré et l'année où il était devenu un espion, où il avait marché entre la mort et la torture sans jamais flancher. Ce n'était pas du courage dans le sens où les Gryffondor l'entendaient, c'était sombre, dur et implacable, mais il en avait besoin maintenant. Et il n'avait pas les moyens de rejeter les expériences qu'il avait eues avec la magie Noire pour le moment.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit sa propre magie répondre à son appel, montant en des motifs striés comme des barres d'acier autour de lui. Il hocha la tête une fois et fit un pas en avant, loin de la sécurité de l'école et de ses salles.

Le vent l'attrapa, grondant, et le jeta dans les airs. Snape eut tout juste assez de présence d'esprit pour appeler sa propre magie sans baguette et amortir sa chute avec un sortilège. Il se fabriqua un bouclier un moment plus tard, comme le vent hurlait dans de longs sons aigus et passait à toute vitesse au dessus de lui.

Il vit le mur noir tourbillonner pendant un long moment. Il pensa que ce serait plus facile s'il réussissait juste à passer par un angle plus extérieur, mais il ne savait pas comment se protéger de la force physique du vent dans le même temps.

Le cri du vent était si bruyant, et la pression de la magie si forte que Snape n'entendait plus les sabots martelant l'herbe de la pelouse jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il partit et se tourna. Un centaure se tenait là, pâlissant devant les éclairs fous de lumière argentée commençant à jouer dans la tempête.

Snape regarda le centaure. Le centaure le regarda puis il se tourna et inclina la tête en direction de la tempête.

"C'est le premier coup de la main de Mars, et le plus dangereux," dit le centaure; sur ce ton profond et grave qu'ils utilisaient tous. « De ceci, nous avons vu un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres, un autre champion de guerre. Je vous mènerai à travers la tempête jusqu'à lui et cela n'arrivera pas. »

Snape secoua lentement la tête – pas en signe de dénégation mais de soulagement. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de travailler son bouclier, le centaure s'agenouilla l'attendant pour qu'il grimpe sur son dos.

« Parce qu'il est aussi nôtre, » dit le centaure, un air sérieux sur le visage. Ses yeux étaient perçant, brillants. "_Vates._"

Snape réfléchit un moment. Il connaissait le mot. C'était un poète, mais aussi un prophète, un –

Un visionnaire.

Snape secoua de nouveau sa tête et grimpa sur le dos du centaure. A ce moment, son bouclier le quitta et il sentit le vent essayer de l'envoyer au loin. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces, courbant la tête, et le centaure le porta à travers la tempête.

Les ténèbres grandissaient à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du cœur. Snape savait que tout ne venait pas du nuage que le pouvoir d'Harry avait formé dans le ciel. Ceci _était_ de la magie Noire. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il devait être content de jeter des arbres et de les faire tourner en l'air, mais tôt ou tard, cela se révélerait de lui-même et le blesserait, et si quelqu'un à part Dumbledore pouvait arrêter ça, Snape en serait surpris. C'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il savait Harry capable de faire, plus fort que lorsqu'il avait senti Harry battre Jedusor, et la rage qui se mouvait sous la surface pouvait monter à tout moment.

_Une bonne raison de plus pour entrer et l'aider._

Snape secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, alors que le centaure l'entraînant, les bras se levant et s'abaissant à travers l'eau, le prit finalement plus prêt pour qu'il puisse partir. Il n'était pas sûr de la manière dont il était censé aider Harry. Il connaissait la magie Noire, et aussi les arts de l'esprit – il était sûr que les tissus de mensonges de Harry devaient être déchirés d'une manière ou d'une autre, et que cela arriverait – mais il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose comme cette tempête.

« Vous l'aiderez. »

Snape repartit et se tourna vers le centaure. « J'essayerai » corrigea-t-il. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je réussirai. »

« En effet, les étoiles n'ont pas dit que vous réussiriez » acquiesça le centaure. « Elles disent que vous essayerez et que vous ferez un meilleur travail que les autres, et que nous aurons un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le début de nos _vates _**(*)** après cette nuit. » Il se tourna avant que Snape ne puisse lui poser de questions et utilisa le poids véritable de son corps pour le protéger d'une nouvelle rafale d'air. « Maintenant, entrez dans la tempête. »

Snape se tourna et tint sa baguette devant lui. Il pouvait utiliser la magie sans baguette quand il en avait besoin, mais cela lui coûtait, et il pensait qu'il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour ce qu'il aurait à faire une fois à l'intérieur. « _Diffindo »_

La magie noire tombait autour de lui, coupée en deux parfaites moitiés, et Snape avança au travers. Il sentit l'ouverture se fermer immédiatement derrière lui, et il laissa échapper un profond soupir. Il était coupé du monde extérieur maintenant.

Non, ce n'était pas exactement vrai. Il était coupé du monde extérieur mais il était avec une petite et immobile silhouette qui était couchée, effondrée au cœur de la tempête. Snape bougea vers elle, lentement, incapable de détacher ses yeux de la vue.

Harry ne semblait pas respirer, mais Snape savait qu'il devait le faire ou la magie serait incapable de continuer à grandir. Il était étendu comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait tomber ; sa tête pendait sur le côté et ses épaules étaient tournées vers le ciel. Une légère et froid flamme noire apparaissait pour le couvrir, de la tête aux pieds, et l'élevait vers le ciel, s'épaississant jusqu'à donner naissance à la tempête.

Comme Snape l'avait pensé, c'était calme ici, l'herbe était encore intacte, quoique l'air fût glacial. Il n'y avait pas de vent mais sa propre crainte le fit s'approcher lentement du garçon. Puis il s'assit à côté de lui, respira profondément, et attrapa le menton de Harry, le tournant pour avoir le visage du garçon en face de lui.

Ses yeux étaient vides, profonds et vitreux, sans la moindre trace de peur. Snape savait, l'avait toujours su, que l'expression de Harry ne voulait rien dire.

C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait d'en apprendre plus, et peut-être d'empêcher la tempête d'attaquer l'auteur – et, si les centaures et leurs étoiles avaient raison, prévenir l'avènement d'un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres.

Il pointa sa baguette vers Harry, ignorant sa main secouée. Il dit le mot, ignorant sa voix tremblante. _« Legilimens. »_

La douleur l'avala.

Snape tomba et tourna, sa propre conscience nageant dans une mer d'agonie. Il pouvait sentir ses souvenirs et ses pensées passés revenir en éclair, trop rapides pour être vus, trop éparpillés pour être contés, et il atterrit dans un grand bruit sur ce qui semblait être un sol solide. Il se battit pour se mettre sur ses pieds, la terreur bien connue étant comme une morsure sauvage dans son cœur. Il n'avait jamais senti des sensations aussi _physiques_ à l'intérieur de l'esprit de quelqu'un. Ce qu'Harry avait créé comme monde était une indication de son pouvoir phénoménal.

Et aussi de sa perte de contrôle. Snape leva la tête, se remémorant les enchaînements en spirale qu'il avait vu avant – dernièrement entortillé autour du bloc de marbre qu'était la dévotion que portait Harry à son jumeau et qui avait empli des brèches de brouillards qui marquaient ses boucliers mentaux.

C'était parti. Tout était parti. L'esprit au dessus de Snape était froid et noir, hurlant et à peine humain, avec des brins de pensées cohérentes allant et venant comme une toile d'araignée déchirée par une main insouciante. Il vit des souvenirs tournoyer comme des papillons qui n'avaient rien pour les tenir, mourant dans l'infini ruisseau de la magie. Il vit les brins d'or des enchaînements qu'il avait déjà remarqué, loin dans la conscience d'Harry, tentant de se réparer elle-même et échouant, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à quoi se raccrocher de l'autre côté.

C'était pire que ce que Snape s'était imaginé, mais il en connaissait au moins la cause. _Son serpent est mort, et en mourant, elle a détruit toute la toile où elle était enroulée._

Snape prit une grande inspiration et fit un pas en avant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Snape frissonna un long moment. C'était la voix d'Harry, du moins nominalement parlant, parce qu'elle ressemblait à celle du seigneur des ténèbres. Il se tourna, sentit le sol se lever sous ses pieds, réel et solide, de la même manière que la glace. Il réprima sa peur d'être allé si loin dans l'esprit de quelqu'un. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Une petite silhouette était debout devant lui, la tête bien dressée. Snape ne la voyait pas très bien. Elle semblait faite d'ombre et de glace, sauf les yeux verts, brillants qui étincelaient quand elle tournait sa tête, et la lumière irrégulière que lançait sa cicatrice, verte tout comme les yeux, luisant comme l'_Avada Kedavra._ Cela venait vers lui. Snape sentit le froid venir avec ça. Le sol sous ses pieds se raffermit et ressembla plus que jamais à de la glace. L'air autour de lui sifflait horriblement moqueur. Snape réaffirma sa prise sur sa baguette – dans ce monde mental, il l'avait s'il pensait à elle – et attendit.

« Non, attends, » dit la silhouette, comme pour répondre à une question que Snape n'avait pas posée. « Je te connais. Tu es son maître de potion. Le seul qui lui ait dit qu'il ne devrait pas gardé une boîte sur sa tête ou un serpent enroulé à tous les niveaux de son esprit. » La silhouette rit sans humour. « Regarde comme tu avais raison. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Snape garda une voix calme et égal. Il _avait déjà_ fait quelque chose comme ça avant, quand il était entré dans l'esprit d'Alice Londubat à la demande de Dumbledore pour tenter de sauver les fragments de sa raison. Cela n'avait pas marché mais il avait rencontré une jeune sorcière qui s'était moqué de lui et qui lui avait dit qu'elle était la partie enfantine d'Alice, une part intacte d'elle enfermée derrière de solides murs. Snape se racla la gorge pour poser sa question suivante. « Quel est votre nom ? »

La silhouette lui sourit, un sourire cauchemardesque sur ses dents glacées, et la cicatrice et les yeux s'illuminèrent. « Je n'en ai pas. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Tu peux m'appeler Harry mais je ne suis pas entièrement lui. Juste sa magie, libre. » Elle tourna et fit un geste vers la toile dorée. « Cela me garde emprisonnée. La plupart de moi. Tu peux sentir combien je suis fort, combien je suis puissant. »

« Je peux, » murmura Snape. « La tempête est votre œuvre n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ombre hocha la tête modestement. « En effet. Et quand Harry réussira à regarder ailleurs qu'au centre de lui-même, alors je pourrai l'étendre, et nous démolirons les murs de Poudlard ensemble. »

« Harry _veut_-il détruire les murs de Poudlard ? »

La silhouette haussa les épaules. « Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Je suis liée pour la vie. J'obtiens ce que je veux. »

Snape se permit de sourire d'un air moqueur. Ce n'était pas aussi désespéré que dans le cas d'Alice Londubat, après tout, où les barreaux de la douleur qu'avaient imposé Bellatrix restaient immobiles malgré les tentatives de Snape pour les faire bouger. « Vous réalisez, » demanda-t-il, d'un ton empli d'une fausse sollicitude, « que plus vous serez libre, moins de personnalité vous aurez ? »

La silhouette hésita, le regardant. « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Exactement ce que j'ai dit.» Snape oublia sa tentation de l'insulter – cette construction de magie, ou quelque soit le nom qui pourrait être approprié pour la désigner. « La magie de beaucoup de sorciers n'a pas de personnalité propre, parce qu'elle est libre et s'intègre en eux. Vous êtes seulement vous car vous vous êtes détachée après avoir été si longtemps comprimée, et le pouvoir créé que vous aimez n'est rien. Mais vous êtes maintenant libre. Plus loin vous irez, le plus de choses vous ferez et moins de force vous pourrez réunir pour maintenir votre propre identité. Tôt ou tard, vous tomberez, et la magie appartiendra à Harry, comme cela doit être. »

La silhouette grinça des dents. Snape ne bougea pas. Il pensait aux sorciers arrogants auxquels il avait été confronté lorsqu'il était Mangemort, des sorciers Noirs qui pensaient que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'oserait jamais les toucher. Il avait pris tant de plaisir à leur montrer l'étendue de leurs erreurs. Il ferait la même chose cette fois. Et comme toujours, il serait ravi d'avoir raison.

« Vous mentez », siffla l'ombre. « Tu mens _forcément_. »

« Non » dit Snape d'une voix ennuyée. « Vous avez dit vous-même que vous ne pouvez pas détruire les murs de Poudlard, pas encore. Vous avez besoin de la volonté d'Harry et de son consentement. Vous ne l'avez pas. Et plus vous l'attendez, plus complaisant vous deviendrez. »

La silhouette tourna et cria sur la toile dorée. Les brins remuèrent et essayèrent de se déployer encore, mais ils s'écroulèrent contre le mur sur lequel ils s'étaient accrochés.

« Je veux que ça revienne alors, » dit l'ombre, les yeux verts déments. « Si c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de survivre est d'être enfermée, je veux que ça _revienne_. »

Snape émit un son qui n'était ni un acquiescement ni une désapprobation et il regarda avec attention ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de Harry. Il y avait un point central d'où suintait le froid le plus rude, la terreur la plus noire et la douleur. Il savait que c'était là où il devait aller. Il n'attendait pas ça avec plaisir.

« Bonne chance. »

Snape regarda brièvement la construction de magie d'Harry. Un sourire barrait ses dents, et il réalisa qu'il se moquait de lui.

« Attend jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres le moi silencieux, » murmura-t-elle et elle se tourna vers la toile dorée, essayant de l'appeler.

Snape se tourna, s'accroupit et se lança, se dirigeant droit vers le centre des ténèbres. Il sentit les murs commencer à se resserrer, sans qu'il ne le touche alors qu'il se dirigeait dans la tempête.

A un moment, il plana dans une nouvelle obscurité, si obscure qu'elle fermait à sa vue le désordre chaotique qu'était devenu l'esprit de Harry. Il ne pouvait rien voir sinon les ténèbres, rien entendre sinon le silence, rien sentir sinon le froid.

Cela devenait oppressant, cependant, il n'était pas seul dans les ténèbres.

Snape sentit que _quelque chose _d'autre bougeait autour de lui, l'encerclait, s'enlaçait autour de son corps comme un serpent de glace. Il leva sa baguette imaginaire devant ses yeux et murmura « _Lumos »_. Sa voix semblait plus hésitante qu'il n'aurait voulu qu'elle fût.

La chose se révéla d'elle-même. C'était un serpent, au moins d'apparence, et il était argenté. La chose tourna et il rencontra des yeux verts.

Snape vit.

Il vit les souvenirs que Harry avait enfermé dans des boites, dans lesquelles il avait étalé infiniment la jalousie effacée et traînée à l'intérieur, le talent dénigré, les relations détruites, chaque chose sauf le devoir abandonné. La cruauté justifiée et supportée était là, la négligence excusée avec quelques milliers de petites phrases. Snape pouvait entendre un chœur de voix criant dans sa tête, dont la plupart ressemblait à celle de Lily Potter, toutes commençant par « _Mais si tu savais seulement quelque chose alors tu comprendrais… »_

Snape ne savait pas quel âge avait Harry quand ses souvenirs avaient commencé, mais il le vit jeune sur au moins quelques uns d'entre eux, peut-être pas plus vieux sur trois ou quatre. Il sentait sa respiration s'arrêter, son cœur recommencé à battre, alors que cela s'arrêta quand le serpent commença à lui montrer des souvenirs.

Il avait été un Mangemort. Il avait été un Sorcier Sombre et l'était encore dans la mesure où il connaissait la Magie Noire. Il avait parfois pensé que son sens de la justice s'était éloigné de lui. Il avait fait des choix, pour des raisons égoïstes plus qu'autre chose. Son courage n'était pas celui d'un Gryffondor.

Il avait appris qu'il avait encore un sens de la justice. Que c'était ces souvenir qui lui indiquaient ce qui était mal, et qu'il ressentait des émotions grandir à l'intérieur de lui en réponse. Parce que cela avait été trop difficile ou compromettant de toutes les séparer, il avait transformé toutes ces émotions en rage. Cela marchait mieux.

Il s'avança et posa une main sur la tête du serpent. Ses doigts frémirent et il perdit toute sensation. Snape ignora ce fait. Il rencontra les yeux verts du serpent et dit ces mots tranquillement.

« Conduisez-moi à Harry. »

Les yeux vers l'étudièrent.

« Je vais l'aider », dit Snape.

Le serpent – le silence même, avait-il été appelé par la magie – saurait s'il mentait. Cela tournait et flottait loin de lui, le guidant à travers des barrières qui disparaissaient comme de la fumée autour de lui. Elles tiendraient comme de l'acier, Snape le savait, si Snape voulait faire du mal à Harry.

Ou plus probable, il mourrait simplement. Le silence même avait l'esprit pratique. Cela signifiait tuer ses ennemis, ce qui incluaient les ennemis de Harry ou ceux qui le blessaient, pensa Snape, et qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir un regret.

Il espéra ardemment qu'il y ait un moyen pour qu'Harry puisse maîtriser cet esprit pratique.

La dernière barrière disparut, ils se retrouvèrent face à un petit tas brisé et fracassé. Le silence même flottait au-dessus. Snape s'agenouilla face cet amas brisé d'émotions et de souvenirs et se demanda par où commencer.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il devait y avoir une base dans chaque esprit, un leitmotiv qui illustrait la forme que cela prendrait. Et autant qu'il puisse détester cela, il savait ce que devait être la base aussi. Il y avait seulement une chose à laquelle Harry répondrait, particulièrement dans cet état, avec son instinct de survie et son pouvoir séparé du centre de lui-même.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il. « Harry, vous rappelez-vous de votre frère ? »

Le tas devant lui remua. Et la voix de Harry parla autour de lui, infiniment lasse et infiniment brisée. « Est-ce que je devrai ? »

Snape ferma les yeux. Il pouvait admettre au moins à lui-même que ce qu'il ressentait était de la pitié. « Oui. A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose d'autre à quoi vous ancrez et qui vous ramènerait ? »

Il put sentir la réponse négative avant qu'Harry ne parle. « Non. Je – comment êtes vous entré ici ? Pourquoi vous ont-ils laissé venir ? »

« Je veux juste aider, » dit Snape, soucieux. « Harry, ça ne sera jamais comme avant; même si tu utilises ta dévotion pour ton frère comme une ancre. Une seule chose, le lien qui tenait votre magie a disparu. Vous devez le maîtriser, et l'utiliser au moins de temps en temps. » Il tendit le bras et laissa sa propre magie l'entourer. « Quand ne pas utiliser ma magie noire devient trop éprouvant, je vais dans la Forêt Interdite ou je conjure une cible et l'envoie sans danger là. Je peux vous montrer comment faire la même chose. »

« Je ne veux pas » murmura Harry. « J'ai avalé une partie du pouvoir de Tom Jedusor dans la Chambre. Je ne veux pas cette magie. »

« Mais vous l'avez » dit Snape, aussi sûr que sa voix semblait aimable. A sa propre surprise, cela ne demandait pas tant d'efforts. « Et vous l'utiliserez, Harry. Autrement, cela aura un impact sur le monde, et pas celui que vous désirez. Cela appartient à votre propre personnalité pour le moment, mais cela a son désir de liberté. Si vous essayez de nier ça, la même chose arrivera encore. Et peut-être que cette fois, vous tuerez quelqu'un, au lieu de la laisser s'échapper de cette façon. »

Harry laissa un petit sanglot lui échapper. « Mais le-je-mes parents ont peur de moi, Professeur. » Il rit nerveusement, et Snape sentit le silence même remuer tout près, rempli de souvenirs. « Et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont d'abord essayé de lier ma magie. Ils ne voulaient pas que je devienne un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres. Comment suis-je supposé empêcher cela ? »

« Vous êtes plus près de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres que vous ne l'avez jamais été, » dit Snape.

Il savait qu'il prenait un terrible risque, et il sentit le silence même surgir à côté de lui, prêt à le blesser si Harry avait mal. Mais Harry avait seulement froid, et il murmura. « Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Parce que cette magie a été ignorée, » dit Snape. « Juste comme votre jalousie et votre ressentiment contre votre frère, qui s'est bâti sur vos accomplissements, ont été ignorés, la magie s'est construite, et vous devez l'exercer et l'entraîner si ce n'est pas assez. Et maintenant vous êtes plus fort que jamais. Cela doit être utilisé Harry, et non repoussé et enfermé encore. Et je doute vraiment que vous pourrez de nouveau la mettre en cage »

Harry resta silencieux longtemps. Snape ignora son impatience, sa peur que la magie ait fait des dommages irréversibles à Poudlard, ses fondations, et peut-être même les étudiants à l'intérieur ; et il attendit. Certaines choses ne pouvaient être précipitées.

« Ce n'est pas vrai que je ne veux pas ça » murmura finalement Harry. « C'est vrai que je veux vraiment ça. »

L'air autour d'eux monta subitement, et devint remarquablement chaud. Snape osa respirer un peu plus facilement. « C'est la vérité, » dit-il doucement. « Mais pensez à cela Harry. Vous avez toujours voulu défendre votre frère, n'est-ce pas ? Et les autres ? »

Harry le regarda fixement et hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Maîtriser-la, » dit Snape avec un petit mouvement de bras désignant la tempête et les morceaux brisés de la personnalité d'Harry et le silence même et toutes les autres choses. « Et vous pourrez faire des choses magnifiques aussi facilement que des choses nuisibles, Harry. Vous pourrez protéger. Défendre. Garder. Guérir » Il vit le garçon lever la tête comme si la guérison était un appel de trompette, alors il insista dessus. « Il n'y a pas de lois disant que chaque sorcier puissant sombre dans le Mal. »

« Je pensais que si » marmonna Harry.

Snape sentit une brusque montée de colère protectrice s'emparer de lui. Sa volonté attendrait. « Je vous aiderait, » dit-il. « Draco vous aidera. Tout ceux qui choisiront de vous faire confiance vous aideront. »

Harry le regarda profondément un instant. Puis il dit. « Avez vous vu la toile dorée, Professeur ? »

Snape acquiesça.

« Cela a été destiné à attacher ma magie », a dit Harry, avec de l'amertume glissant dans sa voix. « Entre d'autres choses que je ne sais pas même encore. Et je sais qui l'a fait ça. » Il laissa échapper son souffle. « Dumbledore. » Il regarda durement Snape. « Cela veut dire que, si vous vous trouvez avec moi et me formez, alors vous agissez contre Dumbledore. Et je _sais_ que vous lui êtes loyal. »

Snape sentit le monde autour de lui le monde s'éclairer autour de lui. Il soupçonnait cela depuis quelques temps. Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à apprendre au sujet du lien de magie était que c'était probablement de la magie blanche puissante, Harry était contraint d'agir pour protéger son frère – ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais c'était assez. Si ce n'était pas de la Magie noire, alors Voldemort n'aurait pas pu le jeter, et les Potter n'étaient pas assez forts. C'était l'œuvre de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore qui l'avait protégé et qui l'avait cru quand il avait quitté les Mangemorts. Dumbledore qui l'avait soutenu, l'avait intégré dans l'Ordre du Phénix quand les autres voulaient le virer. Dumbledore qui l'avait sauvé d'Azkaban.

Dumbledore qui avait protesté quand Sirius Black lui avait joué un mauvais tour qui avait envoyé Snape proche de se faire tuer par Remus Lupin. Dumbledore qui n'avait pas caché son favoritisme pour la Maison Gryffondor. Dumbledore qui avait envoyé la toile dorée sur la magie d'Harry. Dumbledore qui, semblait-il avait jeté un _Oubliette_ sur Remus Lupin.

Snape avait accepté l'histoire ridicule de Harry comme quoi Lockhart avait jeté un _Oubliette_ au loup-garou parce qu'il l'avait voulu. S'il pouvait mentir encore un peu, alors il pouvait conclure que son mentor était quelqu'un qui pouvait jouer avec l'esprit et la magie d'un enfant. Il pouvait dire que sa loyauté avec Dumbledore était compliquée, que l'homme était un modèle de la lumière.

Il avait choisi de donner sa loyauté deux fois dans sa vie, deux fois il avait juré de suivre un puissant sorcier et tout ce que cela signifiait. Devrait-il le faire une troisième ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry.

Oui, il le devait. Et il le ferait encore et encore s'il le devait. Seuls les Gryffondor pensaient que le monde était assez simple pour faire un choix et un seul choix. Et Snape n'était pas un Gryffondor.

_Je choisirai tous les jours si je le devais. _

Il attrapa la main d'Harry. « Je t'aiderais, » dit-il. « Si tu me promets que tu essaieras de maîtriser ta magie et tes souvenirs. »

Harry cilla et lui lança un doux sourire éclatant. « Merci Professeur » dit-il et il bougea pour refermer sa main sur celle de Snape.

Snape sentit le moment où Harry sortit et reprit le contrôle de son esprit. Une voix résonna dans sa tête et dans ses os. _C'est assez. _

La douleur, comme la magie, criaient. Cependant il ne pouvait pas penser pouvoir reconstruire une personne complète. Les dégâts étaient trop importants. Comment s'occuper de ses souvenirs ? Comment s'occuper de son pouvoir ? Il avait passé la plupart de sa vie à ignorer les deux. Comment pourrait-il se guérir après ça ?

La réponse d'Harry fut silencieuse comme le serpent froid, et aussi simple qu'une rage destructrice. Il n'essayait pas de le guérir, pas encore. Il essayait de le soigner juste assez pour restreindre son pouvoir et apprendre à le maîtriser, pensa Snape, le regardant fixement. Il n'avait jamais su que le garçon pouvait faire quelque chose comme ça.

Il n'avait jamais bien sûr participé à la reconstruction de l'esprit quelqu'un d'autre, et d'autant plus celui d'Harry Potter.

Harry toucha d'abord la toile dorée, puis il étira ses morceaux fracassés, pour tester sa force. Il la leva avec ses mains et Snape entendit Harry soupirer. La magie de Dumbledore était plus forte que le désir d'Harry de se débarrasser de lui. Il devait aller quelque part, il avait dû l'attacher à quelque chose.

Harry trouva la solution parfaite : il enroula autour de lui-même son dévouement complet pour son frère. La toile dorée se colla à la pierre et resta là. Snape hocha la tête. Il ne fut pas surpris qu'Harry choisisse une pierre de devoir. Le temps où il pourrait se réveiller loin de ça, si possible, se rapprochait.

Au dessus de la toile, Harry rassembla ses souvenirs qui tournaient comme des papillons mourants dans son esprit, les attrapa et les fit expirer. Snape cilla comme des éclairs de couleur s'allumaient dans les ténèbres comme des lumières vertes, argentées ou bleues. Quand les éclats s'éteignirent, ils partirent derrière des ponts, comme des modèles fragiles disparaissant dans les profondeurs. Les pensées d'Harry allaient probablement être distordues pour un temps, mais cette méthode marcherait, et il le _laisserait_ penser au moins.

Entre les souvenirs tordus et inconnus qui venaient de Harry, les toiles argentées jetèrent sur les murs une couleur argentée. Snape frissonna à leur vue, mais Harry les déplaça simplement un par un. Au moins, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été bon de les ignorer plus longtemps, pensa Snape, quoiqu'il ne savait pas le temps que cela prendrait à Harry de s'occuper d'eux.

Puis, il se tourna et fit signe à sa magie.

Elle glissait autour de lui. Snape pouvait la sentir qu'elle avait déjà une bonne partie de sa sensibilité, de sa personnalité, et qu'elle s'emmêlait à Harry jusqu'à parler. Il apparut qu'elle avait diminué et ce à quoi la silhouette sombre ressemblait maintenant consistait en une paire d'yeux verts et une lumière verte enfermée.

Harry éloigna sa main et _poussa._

Snape vit la magie s'engloutir dans Harry, puis ressortir, à travers lui et tout autour, inconnue et enlacée, mais plus ignorée. Harry l'enveloppa comme des joyaux dans les murs de son esprit, des cristaux vert, dorés et noirs. Snape cilla. C'était peut-être la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu.

Soudain, il entendit une protestation. _Mais j'étais libre –_

Et la voix d'Harry, impatiente. J'_étais libre. Tu n'es pas moi. Tu es à moi._

La voix magique tomba dans le silence.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers quelque chose derrière Snape. Snape se tourna à son tour et vit le serpent argenté flotter là, ses yeux verts fixés sur Harry. Harry ferma brièvement ses yeux.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question, mais la referma. Harry s'occupait des souvenir qui étaient nés en premier lieu du silence même, ou qui avaient été créés d'une façon à avoir à faire à lui. Il n'avait pas encore été confronté à la colère qui grandissant en lui, l'urgence de détruire.

Harry resta debout un long moment. Le silence même attendait. Snape serrait les poings. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qui était enraciné dans l'esprit d'Harry ou ce pourquoi il hésitait.

_Un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ou une nouvelle cuvée – quoique soit la dernière. Je dois être fou, je reste là, et le laisse faire cela seul._

Fou ou pas, il n'y avait pas d'autres options, alors Snape attendit.

Harry serra les poings. « Je veux détruire » dit-il, « plusieurs personnes en fait. Mais cela prendra un peu de temps. »

Le silence même se rua vers lui et s'enroula autour de lui. Harry ferma les yeux et hoqueta. Snape ne pouvait pas voir mieux, comme une lueur noire entourait le visage d'Harry et son corps. C'était solide, fort et cela l'enveloppait dans un sombre cocon. Derrière lui, la voix de Harry émergea, plus forte.

« C'est la dernière fois que je suis capable de vous parler aussi clairement avant un moment, Professeur » dit-il. « Mon esprit ressemblera à un bazar vu de l'extérieur. »

Snape fut incapable de contenir un reniflement à ce constat.

Il pouvait sentir Harry en train de sourire. « J-J'ai utilisé un _Fugitivus Animus Amplector_ sur mes parents et Sirius. J'aurais du temps avant qu'il ne soit capable de se focaliser sur moi et penser proprement à moi. Mais je ne me fais pas confiance. Je peux supporter la rage, mais je ne peux l'étouffer ou la faire disparaître. Promettez-moi que vous me garderez loin d'eux au moins une partie de l'été ? Je n'ai pas confiance en ma capacité de ne pas les tuer. »

Snape hocha la tête. « Quoique vous ayez pu penser en ce qui me concerne » ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter « Je suis plus concerné par ce qu'ils feraient de vous que vous ne le croyez. »

« Merci Professeur » dit calmement Harry. « Adieu. »

Snape se sentit brutalement tomber à genoux sur l'herbe de la pelouse de Poudlard. Il leva la tête et toussa, regardant autour de lui.

Les murs de la tempête étaient brisés. La pelouse était couverte de branches et de toutes sortes de débris qui ressemblait à des feuilles, mais ça n'avait pas l'air endommagé. Le grand changement, songea Snape était dans l'air. Encore froid, cela sentait comme un après goût de Magie Noire qui allait et venait.

Il prit une profonde respiration et regarda le garçon près de lui, au moment où Harry bougea et ouvrit les yeux.

Il y avait encore de la douleur dedans, mais il tourna la tête à ce moment là, et Snape ne put voir son expression. Mais cela menaçait la reconstruction de son esprit, sa santé mentale étant fragile. Peu importait la longueur de la route, il semblait décider à marcher dessus. Il avait fait son choix.

Tout comme Snape.

Gentiment, il se leva et attira Harry dans ses bras, puis il se leva, tenant Harry contre lui, et commençant lentement à le ramener vers l'école. De _nombreuses_ choses devaient être faites, il y avait beaucoup de personnes à affronter, et beaucoup de décisions à prendre pour soigner Harry – ou du moins pour que Harry puisse partir cet été.

Quelle que soit sa surprise et sa confusion, Snape trouva qu'il était vraiment prêt à faire ce qu'il fallait.

**À suivre**


	32. Le garçon qui a survécu

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightning**__**on the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **30 ; **Traduit : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices et Bêta Traductrices : **Shima-chan

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

**09/01/2009: Pour ceux et celles qui se demandent pourquoi ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, nous nous sommes rendu compte très tardivement, je vous l'accorde, de l'absence du chapitre 16 dans cette fic. **

**Chapitre mis en ligne^^ **

**Excusez nous de ce retard**

**&**

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Chapitre 32 : Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu**

Snape n'était pas allé très loin en direction de l'école lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas retentir derrière lui. Curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Il se demandait si Hagrid était sorti de sa cabane pour voir les dégâts qu'avait subit la Forêt Interdite. Si c'était le cas, Snape le rendrait utile et l'enverrait en avant prévenir Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle prépare un lit pour Harry.

Sa perspective changea dramatiquement lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux personnes courant vers lui étaient un sorcier et une sorcière – en fait, un sorcier et une sorcière qu'il connaissait, Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy. Ils avaient dû transplaner aussi près de Poudlard que possible et courir le reste du chemin. Snape plissa les yeux et les attendit, replaçant doucement Harry contre son torse lorsque ce dernier gémit.

Narcissa fit la première à l'atteindre, ses cheveux volants derrière elle comme un nuage de clair de lune. « Severus, » dit-elle, prenant à peine le temps de lui faire un signe de tête. « Les protections du Manoir ont senti – de la magie provenant du Wiltshire. » Même ici, pensa Snape, elle n'allait pas dire tout haut que ces protections servaient à détecter de la magie Noire puissante, peut-être plus précisément qu'aucune autre en Angleterre, et pouvaient identifier d'où cela provenait. « Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivé à notre fils ? »

Snape dit, « Dans un sens. » Le visage de Narcissa se crispa tellement qu'il se dépêcha de la rassurer. « Pas à lui, mais à quelqu'un auquel il tient beaucoup. » Il se déplaça de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir Harry se reposant contre son torse. Il ne pensait pas devoir en dire plus. De toute façon, cela prendrait trop de temps de tout raconter en détail, et elle serait capable de sentir la puissance émanant du garçon.

« Ah, non, » dit Narcissa doucement.

Snape la regarda étonné. Elle n'avait pas l'air _aussi_ stressée que lorsqu'elle pensait que Draco était blessé, mais presque. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour dégager les mèches de cheveux barrant le front d'Harry, et Snape était tellement estomaqué qu'il la laissa faire. Narcissa grimaça à la vue de la cicatrice rouge aux contours argentés.

« Je sais que mon fils tient à lui, » expliqua-t-elle, sans quitter Harry du regard. « Draco n'a pratiquement parlé que de lui cet été. Et j'ai des raisons de suspecter qu'il est un meilleur ami pour Draco que personne d'autre. » Elle leva les yeux vers Snape. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Il l'aurait fait, mais Lucius s'approcha à ce moment et dit quelque chose de déplacé.

« Je pensais que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la renaissance de notre Seigneur, » dit-il, montrant son bras gauche, ignorant le regard perçant de sa femme. « Et maintenant que je suis ici, et il n'y a pas de Seigneur ressuscité. » Il pausa un moment, les yeux plissés et remplis d'une émotion complexe et glaciale. « Je suis désappointé. »

C'était, peut-être, la chose la plus stupide qu'il aurait pu dire.

La rage de Snape était encore très proche de la surface. Et le mettre en colère était connu par les Mangemorts comme une erreur tactique. Seule Bellatrix Lestrange était pire, et Bellatrix était souvent trop en colère pour jamais prendre de revanche cohérente. Ce n'était jamais le cas de Snape.

Il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette, ce qui était une bonne chose, vu que l'attraper signifiait bouger Harry. Il se contenta de se concentrer sur Lucius et souffla, « _Sectumsempra_. »

Le sort venait juste de sortir quand une voix près de son torse cria, « _Protego_ ! »

Son sort vint frapper le bouclier brumeux qui s'était formé devant Lucius, et Snape eut à peine le temps de se baisser lorsqu'il revint vers lui. Il le regarda passer à côté, et regretta – à la fois qu'il n'ait pas réussi à toucher Lucius, et qu'Harry ait eu tremblé et gémi après avoir protégé Lucius, l'effort fourni pour utiliser sa magie encore trop éprouvant pour lui.

Snape bougea de façon à pouvoir voir le visage d'Harry, dit sèchement, « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

Harry le rendit son regard noir, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait alors qu'il était mort de fatigue. « Parce que, » dit-il, « il est le père de Draco. Cela signifie qu'il compte pour moi. Et honnêtement, il a dit ça pour _vous_ tester. Cela faisait partie de la danse. » Il fit rouler son cou, lentement, de façon à pouvoir voir Lucius. « Je suis désolé, M. Malfoy, » dit-il formellement. « Ce sort a été lancé pour me protéger, et je suis celui qui doit vous demander de me pardonner son utilisation. Me pardonnez-vous ? »

Lucius était pétrifié. Snape sentit un sourire d'autosatisfaction se former sur son visage : malgré l'erreur que, selon Harry, il avait commis (et maudits soient les Sang-purs, d'ailleurs, avec leurs danses et leurs jeux). Au moins les choses s'étaient déroulées tellement vite que les Malfoy n'avait pas non plus réussi à les suivre.

Lucius émit un toussotement profond et étranglé, comme si le _Sectumsempra_ l'avait tout de même atteint, puis hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, M. Potter, » dit-il. « Et je vous demanderai de pardonner ma remarque… déplacée. » Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Snape, contenant cette fois la crainte justifiée. « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un si fier protecteur. »

Snape décida que ces mots devaient contenir de la moquerie. Si c'était le cas, il était déterminé à l'ignorer. Il se contenta de hocher la tête puis se retourna en direction de l'école, Harry serré encore plus sur son torse. Il allait le porter à l'Infirmerie, ordonner à Pomfresh de ne laisser personne l'approcher à part Draco, puis aller voir Dumbledore. Certaines choses avaient besoin d'être dites.

A sa grande surprise, les deux Malfoy se mirent en marche derrière lui. Snape croisa le regard de Narcissa. « J'ai dit que Draco était sauf, » murmura-t-il.

« Je sais, » répondit doucement Narcissa. « Mais j'aimerai toujours être mise au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Je te _connais_, Severus. Pourquoi t'es-tu mis en colère contre Lucius lorsque qu'il a parlé du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

_Ceci, au moins_, pensa Snape, _Harry ne pourra lancer un sort pour l'en empêcher_. « Parce que ton mari est la raison pour laquelle Harry est dans cet état, » dit-il, et eut la satisfaction de voir ses yeux s'écarquiller. « Il lui a donné un journal au début de l'année qui apparemment contenait un morceau de mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela a possédé Harry et a détruit une bonne partie de ses défenses mentales. Et maintenant à cause de ça et de la mort de son familier avec lequel il s'était lié, l'esprit d'Harry est en lambeaux. Tu peux voir pourquoi je ne suis pas dans le meilleur état d'esprit pour être en compagnie de Lucius. »

La rage était encore là, mais il pouvait la contenir, et c'était encore mieux de regarder Narcissa se retourner, se tenant telle un mur entre Snape et son mari, et brandir sa baguette. Lucius s'arrêta de marcher, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

« Narcissa – »

« _Silencio_, » dit Narcissa, et la bouche de Lucius refusa de fonctionner. Narcissa continua sans attendre. « Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, » dit-elle, très lentement. « Pensais-tu pouvoir blesser quelqu'un qui est cher à mon fils et que je ne l'apprenne pas ? »

Lucius ne fit que la regarder.

Narcissa fit un pas en avant. « Tu _savais_, » siffla-t-elle, le ton tellement acerbe, qui selon Snape sa voix ressemblait au serpent d'Harry. « Tu _savais_ que Draco avait besoin de lui, et tu as quand même essayé de le détruire. »

Snape vit Lucius faire un geste qu'il savait être une tentative d'explication – probablement essayant de dire qu'il ne savait pas que le journal contenait un fragment du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vu l'air de Narcissa, cela n'aurait pas été suffisant même s'il avait été capable de le dire. Snape observait la scène avec joie.

« Si ce que je pense arrive, » dit Narcissa, sa voix maintenant douce et sombre, « alors je _ferai_ en sorte qu'il soit protégé de toi, Lucius. Et si cela signifie que Draco et moi devrons quitter le Manoir pour l'été, alors cela se fera. » Elle jeta un regard noir à son mari pendant un long moment, une beauté totale et posée. « Tu me dégoûtes, » ajouta-t-elle, et se retourna vers Snape, tendant ses bras vers Harry.

Snape hésita brièvement, puis lui tendit le garçon. « Il doit être emmené à l'Infirmerie immédiatement, Narcissa. »

« Je ne suis pas une idiote, Severus, » dit-elle. « Contrairement à certaines personnes ici présentes, » ajouta-t-elle, et partit rapidement.

Lucius avait dû réussir le contre-sort non verbal, vu qu'il réussit à dire, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle croit faire ? »

« Choisir ses loyautés, » lui dit Snape, puis se tourna pour aller trouver Dumbledore et faire la même chose.

« Entre, Severus. »

Snape décida de ne pas s'étonner du fait que Dumbledore ait su que c'était lui avant qu'il ne toque à la porte du bureau du Directeur. Au lieu de cela, il ouvrit la porte, entra, la referma derrière lui, et fixa son regard sur Dumbledore.

_Comment peut-il paraître aussi normal ? _pensa-t-il, lorsque Dumbledore se contenta de lui rendre un regard dénoué d'expression. _Connaît-il les nouvelles que j'apporte ? Sait-il ce que j'ai découvert ? Je ne pense pas, et pourtant… J'ai déjà été dupé._

Snape fit appel à sa rage avec reconnaissance. Il n'essayait pas de rivaliser magiquement avec le Directeur, et cette fois Harry n'était pas là pour intervenir. Il plissa les yeux et dit d'une voix traînante, « Combien de temps pensiez-vous que cela prendrait avant que je ne découvre la vérité, Albus ? »

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles, Severus, » dit joyeusement le Directeur. « Je ne suis pas omniscient. Un bonbon au citron ? »

Snape secoua la tête négativement. Il ne s'assit pas, non plus, même si le regard du Directeur passait ostensiblement de lui à la chaise la plus proche. « J'ai vu la toile que vous avez placée dans l'esprit de Harry, » dit-il. « Je sais que vous avez quelque chose à faire avec la suppression de sa magie et la déviation de ses pensées. Pensiez-vous _vraiment_ que personne ne s'en rendrait jamais compte ? »

Dumbledore soupira. « Ah, oui. La toile était nécessaire, Severus. » Il se réclina dans sa chaise et croisa le regard de Snape calmement, comme s'il croyait réellement que cela s'arrêterai là.

« Nécessaire, » répéta Snape. « Tout comme son entraînement en magie sans baguette était nécessaire, je suppose, et sa dévotion aveugle pour son frère, et le _brisement _complet de son esprit qu'il connaît en ce moment même ? »

L'expression de Dumbledore changea. « J'avais assumé que le jeune familier de Harry l'aurait stabilisé, » murmura-t-il.

« Son serpent est _mort_, Albus ! » Snape frappa sa main au milieu du bureau du Directeur. « Elle est morte dans cette Chambre ! Et ne pensez pas un instant que j'accepte l'histoire de Connor Potter comme la vérité. Il le croit, oui, » ajouta-t-il, alors que Dumbledore ouvrait la bouche. « Mais cela n'en fait pas la vérité. Et je ne resterai plus à l'écart autorisant ce genre de vérité obscurcir mon esprit. Je suis celui qui a stabilisé Harry, Albus. Je suis celui qui a découvert la vérité sur ce que vous lui avez fait, et ce que vos précieux Gryffondors lui ont fait. » A la fin de sa tirade, il respirait bruyamment, sa magie étincelant et tapant contre ses barrières. « Donnez-moi une seule bonne raison pour laquelle je ne devrai pas révéler tout cela au Ministère et vous voir licencié pour approuver et pousser la maltraitance d'un enfant sans défense. »

Le visage de Dumbledore était sérieux. « J'ai confiance en vos capacités en tant que chercheur, Severus, » dit-il. « Il semblerait que je les ai surestimées. »

Snape se contenta de le fixer, et attendit.

« Si tu avais étudié la toile du phœnix, » continua Dumbledore, « tu aurais découvert que ce n'est non seulement de la magie blanche, mais qu'elle doit être accepté _volontairement_. Ce n'est pas de la maltraitance, et ce n'est pas illégal. Je n'aurai jamais pu placer une toile dans l'esprit d'Harry à moins qu'il n'accepte. Il a choisi de devenir ce qu'il est, Severus, et ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes vraiment. Dans le cas présent, c'est un sacrifice pour son frère. C'est le rôle de Harry, celui choisit pour lui par la prophétie et par ses parents, mais également par sa propre volonté. J'ai peur que tu ais grandement sous-estimé la profondeur du dévouement de Harry envers Connor. Tu me déçois, Severus. » Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient de ce désappointement, ce qui aurait presque brisé Snape une heure plus tôt.

Snape redressa son dos. _C'était il y a une heure_. _Et si ce n'est pas aussi simple que de montrer la toile au Ministère et d'exiger qu'ils fassent quelque chose… Et bien, je n'ai jamais cru que cela le serait._ Il ignora le léger goût amer de son propre désappointement, et continua.

« Il ne pouvait pas savoir réellement ce qu'il acceptait lorsque vous avez placé la toile, Albus. Quel âge avait-il ? Six ans ? Sept ans ? »

« Il avait quatre ans, » dit doucement Dumbledore. « Et il savait. A cet âge, sa mère lui avait déjà appris ses vœux, et les dangers que Voldemort représentait pour son frère. »

Snape secoua la tête. Il voulait dire quelque chose, mais son dégoût et sa rage le maintenait silencieux pour le moment. Au lieu de ça, sa magie s'étendit, et l'un des objets bizarres et argentés qui se trouvait sur une étagère derrière Dumbledore explosa avec un _bang_.

Dumbledore jeta un regard à l'objet, puis retourna calmement son regard sur Snape. « Contrôle-toi, Severus, » réprimanda-t-il.

Snape se contrôla avec un énorme effort. Il n'allait apparemment pas réussir à convaincre Dumbledore qu'il avait tord. Il baissa légèrement la tête. « Et vous êtes déterminé à persister dans cette voie ? » demanda-t-il. « La toile a causé des dommages à l'esprit de Harry, lui donnant des maux de tête lorsqu'il a essayé de me parler de – quelque chose que vous avez fait. » Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure course à suivre que de révéler à Dumbledore qu'il savait qu'il avait lancé à Lupin un sort d'_Oubliettes_. « Elle a été gravement abîmée par les blessures dans l'esprit de Harry, et par la mort de son serpent, vu qu'elle y était impliquée par le fait qu'elle soit dans chaque coin et recoin de ses pensées. La toile a fait ce que vous attendiez d'elle. Vous pouvez sûrement l'enlever maintenant. »

« Cela ne serait pas la meilleure chose à faire, » dit Dumbledore. « J'ai _fait_ des tests, Severus, pour déterminer si peut-être on pouvait faire confiance à Harry sans la toile. Aucun d'eux n'en a donné la preuve. »

« Confiance pour quoi ? » ricana Severus. « Lui faire confiance pour ne pas accourir sur un champ de bataille et de monter sur l'échafaud ? »

« Severus, » le réprimanda Dumbledore.

Severus se contenta à nouveau de le fixer, et attendit une réponse.

Dumbledore fit un signe de tête vers l'Epée de Gryffondor, qui était toujours couchée sur le bureau. « J'ai testé Harry avec l'Epée. Elle l'a brûlé. Cela réagissait avec son potentiel intérieur à devenir Voldemort. Je ne peux être sûr qu'Harry, libéré de la toile, continuera à agir au nom de la Lumière et du Bien. »

Snape se prépara, puis tendit sa main gauche et saisit la poignée de l'épée. Il la relâcha immédiatement, et montra à Dumbledore la marque rouge qui ornait le milieu de sa paume. « Vous savez très bien que l'Epée réagit à la présence de Magie Noire chez un sorcier, » dit-il brusquement. « Ce n'est _pas_ un test final, Dumbledore. »

« Il y en a eu d'autre. » Le visage de Dumbledore était doux, mais implacable. « J'ai envoyé Fumseck avec l'Epée pour aider ceux qui se trouvaient dans la Chambre et qui en auraient besoin, au moment où Minerva m'a informé de ce qu'il se passait. Tu as entendu l'histoire du jeune Connor. Il a utilisé l'Epée pour tuer le Basilic, et Fumseck a guéri sa blessure empoisonnée. »

« Alors pourquoi croyez-vous que la magie à l'intérieur de Harry ait été libérée, si c'est tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? » dit Snape. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il avait espéré – _quelque chose_ de Dumbledore. Une concession, un signe quelconque de remord, un signe quelconque de regret. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à rencontrer un tel mur de calme obstination. « Je sais que vous avez ressenti ce qui est arrivé à son esprit. Vous m'avez pratiquement envoyé à son aide ! »

« C'était la présence de Jedusor qui l'a fait réagir de cette manière, » dit fermement Dumbledore. « Et je t'ai envoyé pour l'aider car je savais que tu le pouvais, et que tu le ferais, que tu choisirais de le sauver, Severus. J'assume que sa magie est maintenant sous contrôle ? »

« À peine, » dit Snape, se forçant à dire les mots qu'il avait besoin de dire et non ceux qu'il voulait utiliser. _Et bien, la meilleure expression de mes sentiments actuels sera un cri inintelligible_. « Il a besoin de calme et d'intimité cet été. Il m'a demandé de m'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas à rester chez ses parents, car il a peur de les tuer. » Il vit les sourcils de Dumbledore se froncer, et il suspecta qu'il venait de noter un mauvais point pour Harry sur l'ardoise du vieux sorcier. Il s'en fichait pas mal. « J'avais l'intention de l'emmener à Spinner's End avec moi. »

Dumbledore était déjà en train de secouer la tête. « Tu sais que tes protections ne sont pas suffisamment puissantes pour contenir une telle magie, Severus. Si elle se libère… Et pardonnes-moi, Severus, mais tu n'es pas le choix évident pour s'occuper d'un enfant. »

Les mains de Snape formèrent un poing. Il ne prendrait pas la peine de répondre à la deuxième accusation de Dumbledore, mais la première était vraie, et une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Spinner's End n'était pas très bien protégé, parce que Snape n'y vivait que deux mois dans l'année, et parce que ce n'était pas une maison familiale. Si Harry créait une nouvelle tempête, il ne pensait pas être en mesure de la contenir ou de la cacher.

C'est alors que Snape pensa à une deuxième solution, et sourit non-gentiment.

« Harry ira à Godric's Hollow pour l'été, » continua Dumbledore, inconscient de la joie privée de Snape. « Je suis sûr qu'ils le traiteront bien, vu que sa vie a été en danger dans la Chambre, ou sinon ils respecteront son intimité du au sort _Fugitivus Animus_. Oui, je l'ai senti lancer le sort, et en ai admiré la touche, » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit les sourcils de Snape se hausser. « De toute manière, il aura sa famille autour de lui, et des protections puissantes. »

« Je ne suis pas un parent, » dit nonchalamment Snape. « Et mes protections ne sont pas assez puissantes. » Il respira un grand coup et essaya de changer son sourire en un qu'il espérait serait plus plaisant que le premier. « Mais je connais un couple de parents dont les protections sont les plus puissantes d'Angleterre, pouvant contenir facilement de la magie Noire comme celle que Harry utilise par nature. Et ils seraient plus qu'heureux d'accueillir Harry. »

Dumbledore le fixa un moment, puis plissa les yeux. _Faut donner au vieil homme du mérite pour ça_, pensa Snape, _au milieu d'émotions qui voulaient se transformer en rire. Il a toujours été rapide._

« Les parents de Harry ne l'autoriseront jamais à aller au Manoir Malfoy, » dit doucement Dumbledore.

« Sous le sort de _Fugitivus Animus_ ? Ils s'en ficheront. » Snape haussa les épaules négligemment. « Et Narcissa Malfoy est déjà là, M. le Directeur. Si vous pensez pouvoir l'enlever du chevet d'Harry maintenant, avec Draco présent et Harry étant si important pour son fils, alors vous êtes un meilleur sorcier que moi. »

Dumbledore resta assis sans bouger un long moment. Puis il dit, « Severus, tu ne comprends pas beaucoup de choix que j'ai du prendre. »

« Et je ne le souhaite pas, » dit Snape, prenant un ton aussi froid et poli que possible. « Mais je comprends que même des vérités à demi-comprises suffisent. Essayer d'enlever le sort des Potter, M. le Directeur, ou de séparer Harry des Malfoy avant qu'il soit prêt, et _j'irai_ au Ministère. Cela ne prendra que quelques mots dans la bonne oreille pour que l'on vous soupçonne. » Il se prépara et attendit.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui, brillants et tristes. « Pourquoi t'es-tu retourné contre moi, Severus ? » murmura-t-il. « J'ai – »

« pris soin de moi, oui, » dit Snape, pas d'humeur à l'écouter. « Et avez fait du mal à Harry. Vous oubliez, M. le Directeur. Je suis un Serpentard. Je connais intimement la magie Noire. Quelle soit Noire de nom ou pas, je reconnais les conséquences, et je serais plus qu'heureux de divulguer ce que j'ai appris – à moins que vous n'acceptiez cette proposition. »

Il attendit. Dumbledore attendit. Snape pensa qu'ils voulaient tous les deux qu'une sorte de balance invisible ne penche, une certaine façon de se rendre sans perdre la face. Il se demandait si Dumbledore essaierait de lui jeter un sort d'_Oubliettes_, mais suspecta que s'il l'avait voulu il l'aurait déjà fait.

Finalement, ce fut Dumbledore qui céda, et Snape suspecta qu'il ne le faisait que parce qu'il avait toujours besoin de Harry pour sa prophétie trois fois damnée. Il détourna le regard et agita une main. « Tu te rendras compte à la fin, que tout se passe comme il se doit, » dit-il.

Snape se tourna vers la porte sans répondre. Il suspectait que les Malfoy aient déjà pris leur propre décision, mais il voulait les voir et leur parler.

Et s'il avait encore quelque chose à dire à Dumbledore, alors il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut sorti du bureau qu'il réalisa que Fumseck n'était pas sur sa perche.

_C'était comme un rêve fiévreux._

La première fois qu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, c'était pour se rendre compte que quelqu'un s'accrochait à lui comme à une sangsue, et que ce quelqu'un était Draco.

Ou peut-être pas comme une sangsue. Peut-être plus comme un requin et une rémora. Je suis le requin, n'est-ce pas, capable de détruire ?

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement. Il avait l'air saoul.

« Harry est réveillé, » dit Draco, dans ce qui était peut-être une remarque pour lui-même, ou à sa mère, qui se tenait tout près, ou à l'univers en général, puis se blottit contre l'épaule d'Harry et refusa de bouger.

Harry réussit à se redresser et à fixer son regard sur Narcissa Malfoy, qui lui offrit le même petit sourire froid dont il se rappelait de Noël dernier. Par contre, ses yeux étaient beaucoup plus chaleureux. Harry se dit de se concentrer sur ce fait, et non sur la faible aura de magie Noire qu'il pouvait voir s'élever d'elle telle une flamme noire.

« Harry, » murmura-t-elle. « Draco a décidé de vous devriez rester avec nous cet été. Bien sûr, » ajouta-t-elle, avec un regard attendri vers son fils, « Draco a refusé de quitter Poudlard à moins que vous ne veniez avec nous au Manoir. Et vu que je ne désire nullement laisser mon fils ou son meilleur ami ici sous le contrôle de gens qui se sont révéler ne pas être capables – de prendre soin d'autrui – » Harry eut le souffle coupé à la rage froide présente dans ses yeux « - j'ai décidé de vous ouvrir ma maison, si vous nous faites l'honneur d'accepter notre invitation. » Ses yeux se reposèrent sur lui, et son sourire se réchauffa. « Accepterez-vous ? »

« Mme Malfoy, » réussit à dire maladroitement Harry, « êtes-vous sûre de me vouloir chez vous, après que le Professeur Snape ait attaqué votre mari ? »

« Ne soyez pas ignorant, Harry, » le réprimanda gentiment Narcissa, et Harry se sentit rougir. L'ignorance n'était pas une partie acceptable de la danse. « Vous avez sauvé la vie de mon mari, ou du moins son torse, ce soir. » Elle pencha la tête, ses yeux tels des diamants. « Et depuis j'ai appris que mon mari vous avait fait – certaines choses. En fait, nous devrions vous offrir l'hospitalité du Manoir par pure humilité, car vous avez toutes les raisons du monde de refuser. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que mon mari ne vous fasse pas de mal durant votre séjour. »

« Et moi, » dit Draco, resserrant sa prise sur le bras de Harry jusqu'à ce que Harry pense qu'il allait lui couper la circulation sanguine. « Il ne fera plus jamais de mal, Harry. Plus jamais. » Il releva le visage, souriant, mais Harry ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Draco ne laissait _jamais_ tomber lorsqu'il maintenait sa tête de cette façon.

Harry pensa à soulever tous les problèmes potentiels qui en découlaient. Il pensa à prévenir Draco qu'il deviendrait un jour l'ennemi des Malfoy, et alors ce ne serait ni la faute de Lucius ni celle de Snape qu'ils soient en froid. Il pensa dire qu'il ne méritait pas cette hospitalité. Il pensa à dire que sa magie Noire pouvait tous les détruire.

Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il avait trop besoin de tout ça. Il les préviendrait pour sa magie, mais il ne pouvait refuser leur invitation.

« Merci, » murmura-t-il, et vit le visage de Draco s'illuminer et celui de Narcissa s'adoucir. « Mais – Mme Malfoy, ma magie – »

« Nous l'avons sentie, » l'interrompit Narcissa, calmement. « Le Manoir a des protections pour une raison, Harry. Vous serez en sécurité là-bas. »

Harry l'humecta les lèvres. « Vous ne pensez pas que je puisse représenter un danger pour vous ? »

« Je n'inviterai jamais dans ma maison quelqu'un qui selon moi pourrait être un danger pour mon fils, » dit Narcissa.

Harry hocha la tête, lentement, sans quitter son visage des yeux. Il le croyait. Draco pouvait protester qu'il était en sécurité avec Harry en ignorant totalement la situation, et seul Merlin sait quel genre de jeux jouait Lucius, mais il pouvait faire confiance à Narcissa.

Abruptement, le monde se remplit d'un voile doré, et Harry sentit ses pensées et sa magie s'élever comme un feu, essayant de l'endormir. Il bâilla, et Narcissa tendit doucement sa main pour toucher l'épaule de Draco.

« Je pense que nous devrions maintenant laisser Harry dormir, » dit-elle.

Draco se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à sa mère. « Mais – »

« Draco, » dit Narcissa, sur son ton, et ce fut tout.

Draco bouda un peu, puis posa une main sur le front d'Harry. « Je te reverrais bientôt, » murmura-t-il, et Harry, perdu quelque part derrière l'or, hocha la tête.

Les Malfoy se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'Infirmerie. Harry regarda les silhouettes floues un moment avant que sa conscience ne se brise sur les bords tranchants de la réalité, comme s'il tombait des escaliers, et il s'endormit.

Comme un autre rêve fiévreux :

Harry se réveilla suite à une mélodie qu'il avait des raisons de connaître, et une voix aiguë essayant tant bien que mal de murmurer qu'il reconnut un instant plus tard.

« Harry Potter? Harry Potter est réveillé ? »

Harry bougea et gigota jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une position confortable pour sa tête qui le lançait, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Une paire d'yeux noirs brillants rencontrèrent les siens. Fumseck se tenait au bord de son lit, et chanta à nouveau lorsqu'Harry le regarda. Puis un elfe de maison rentra dans son champ de vision. Cela prit à Harry un autre moment pour connecter Dobby à la voix qui lui avait murmuré, car l'elfe ne se triturait pas les mains ou se tirait les oreilles. Son visage était calme et intense.

« Harry Potter est réveillé, » murmura-t-il, « Dobby est content. »

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? » demanda doucement Harry. « As-tu entendu les Malfoy discuter de m'inviter chez eux cet été ? »

Dobby hocha la tête. « Les maîtres de Dobby diront que Dobby est un mauvais elfe, » dit-il, toujours en murmurant. « Mais Dobby protégera Harry Potter. Dobby travaille au Manoir. Si Lucius Malfoy essaye d'attaquer Harry Potter, Dobby ne le laissera pas faire. »

Harry ressentit une brève et entièrement non attendue vague de pitié pour Lucius.

Il réussit à s'en défaire, cependant, lorsque Fumseck lui lança un trille et s'approcha de lui, touchant son épaule de sa tête. Avec hésitation, Harry lève sa main et gratta le cou du phœnix. Fumseck chanta brièvement, puis cligna des yeux, comme une chouette.

« Fumseck dit que Harry Potter est sur le chemin, » murmura Dobby. « Harry Potter commence. »

Harry sentit sa mâchoire tomber légèrement. « Tu peux comprendre ce qu'il dit ? »

Dobby le regarda bizarrement. « Tous les elfes de maison comprennent les phœnix, Harry Potter, et tous les phœnix comprennent les elfes de maison. »

« Je ne savais pas, » marmonna Harry.

« Harry Potter n'a jamais demandé à Dobby, » répondit simplement Dobby. Il écouta Fumseck chanter quelques notes, puis sourit. Harry ne savait pas quoi faire de ce sourire. Il était intense et rêveur, comme si Dobby voyait quelque chose du futur qu'il aimait beaucoup. « Fumseck dit que Harry Potter est sur le chemin de devenir un Vates, » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry essaya de forcer son cerveau fatigué à réfléchir. Il connaissait le mot, il le savait, mais à ce moment même il ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait.

« Chacun de nous le sait, » dit Dobby, au lieu de répondre. « Chaque créature magique le sait. Les elfes de maison, les phœnix, les centaures, les licornes, les dragons. » Il frissonna convulsivement au moment de dire le dernier mot. « Nous savons ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Pas de prophéties, pas de destinées, pas de maîtres. Ce qui pourrait se passer, s'il est choisi. Nous attendons, et nous espérons. »

Harry sentit ses yeux se refermer à nouveau, malgré son désir de les garder ouverts. « C'est pour ça que Fumseck m'a aidé ? » murmura-t-il.

La réponse de Dobby était presque perdue parmi les limbes du sommeil, mais Harry réussit à l'entendre. « Pas que pour cela, Harry Potter. Il y a aussi parce qu'il vous apprécie. » Une pause. « Et parce qu'il est désolé. »

Et un troisième rêve, ou occurrence, ou rencontre étrange qu'Harry n'aurait jamais su imaginer lui-même :

Il se retrouva complètement éveillé, regarda droit en l'air vers le plafond, mais en ayant conscience que quelqu'un se trouvait près de son lit. Il tourna la tête, et vit Connor endormi dans une chaise, ses bras repliés sur le lit d'Harry et sa tête posée dessus.

Harry observa son frère un moment. Les cheveux sombres de Connor étaient ébouriffés comme par le vent, et le son de sa respiration était léger comme celui d'un endormi. Harry tendit une main tremblante et toucha son épaule.

Connor se redressa brutalement, cligna des yeux, puis se reprit. Ils se regardèrent.

Harry fut le premier à détourner les yeux. Il avait vu les premières fissures de l'enfance dans les yeux marron de son frère. Connor avait commencé à grandir. Il avait vu des choses horribles dans la Chambre, avait presque été tué là-bas – à la fois en réalité et dans ses souvenirs modifiés – et avait survécu. Il était maintenant au courant pour sa capacité de compulsion. Et il était libre de la possession de Jedusor, probablement pour la première fois depuis que Harry avait expulsé le fou de son propre esprit.

« Harry, » murmura Connor, comme s'il pouvait lire ses pensées. « J'ai – j'avais Jedusor dans ma tête. Je te comprends mieux maintenant. »

Harry retourna la tête. Connor le regarda dans les yeux et lui offrit un léger sourire hasardeux. Harry expira fortement. « Est-ce que tout venait de lui ? » demanda-t-il. « Je veux dire – as-tu essayé de compulser Hermione à cause de lui, et t'es-tu disputé avec moi à cause de lui, et agissais-tu bizarrement à cause de lui ? »

Connor hocha la tête lentement. « Pour la plupart. Mais la capacité de compulsion m'appartient. Et il a du me laisser sortir pour m'occuper de toi lors de notre conversation après la Saint Valentin. Il n'a aucune idée de comment confronter l'amour, Harry, vraiment aucune idée. » Il sourit tristement, brièvement. « Je le comprends beaucoup mieux maintenant. » Son sourire disparut, et ses yeux revinrent sur le visage d'Harry. « Certaines choses que tu as dites lors de cette conversation l'ont convaincu que tu suspectait qui il était, donc il s'est retiré et m'a laissé agir plus naturellement dans les mois qui suivirent. Mais je – je pouvais toujours le sentir. » Sa main se dirigea vers sa cicatrice. « Tant de crasse, Harry, tant de saleté. Comment le supportais-tu ? »

« A peu près de la même façon que toi, je suppose, » dit Harry, et entendit sa voix se briser au milieu de sa phrase. « J'ai survécu. »

Connor soutint son regard, et ses yeux étaient sauvages, déterminés et brillants. Harry n'avait jamais vu son frère comme ça. Il sentit les morceaux de son cœur s'étirer, juste un peu.

« Ouais, » dit doucement Connor. « On a survécu, n'est-ce pas ? » Il se leva soudainement, se pencha au dessus du lit, et entoura de ses bras les épaules de Harry. Ce dernier tourna son visage pour l'enfouir dans l'épaule de son frère, puis ne bougea plus.

« Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, » lui murmura Connor. « Maman, Papa et Sirius n'ont pas dit un seul mot sur toi depuis qui tu as atterri ici, pas un mot. Ils ne semblent pas te voir lorsque je suis ici et qu'ils viennent. Je leur ai parlé de toi une fois, et ils étaient sur le point de demander qui tu étais. C'est comme si tu avais déménagé il y a très longtemps. » Il pausa. « C'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

« Oui, » murmura Harry, sa voix se brisant à nouveau. « Je _devais_ le faire, Connor. »

« Chhuut, je sais, » dit Connor. Sa main faisait des allers-retours sur son dos. « Lorsque Maman s'est approchée de ton lit, ta magie autour de toi s'est mise à cracher, et un éclair l'a pratiquement anéantie. Je pense que c'est pour le mieux si tu restes loin de nous pendant un temps. » Il soupira. « Je ne pense pas que aller chez les _Malfoy_ est nécessairement le meilleur choix, mais ce n'est pas ma décision. Tu pars aujourd'hui, tu sais. »

« Aujourd'hui ? » Harry essaya de s'asseoir et voir le visage de Connor, mais son frère ne le laissa pas faire. « Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? »

« Presque deux semaines, » dit Connor. « Avec tout cette excitation, ils ont annulé nos examens, tu sais. Hermione faisait la gueule. » Harry pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix. « Neville et Luna disaient à tous ceux qui voulaient bien les écouter que tu ne les avais pas Pétrifié, que c'était quelque chose appelé Wrackspruts. Et ils ont ravivé Smith, l'idiot, et il n'a pas arrêté de venir me voir pour savoir quand tu irais mieux. » Il pausa un long moment, sa main immobile. « Veux – veux-tu aller à la Fête de Départ ? C'est ce soir. »

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir, » dit honnêtement Harry, et ferma les yeux. Il était déjà fatigué. C'était plus une fatigue mentale que physique, comme si son esprit avait peur de réfléchir. « Je veux me reposer, Connor. C'est pourquoi je vais chez les Malfoy, pour me reposer. Tu peux dire aux autres – ce que tu veux. »

« Je vais leur dire la vérité, » lui répondant Connor en murmurant. « Que nous étions tous les deux possédés, et que tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse. » Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus le dos d'Harry. « Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Maman, Papa et Sirius. Je trouverai ce qui se passe. Je te le promets. »

Harry resserra son étreinte, et senti la première émotion qui n'était pas de la fatigue monter en lui. C'était de la furie, et elle était froid et sombre et pouvait facilement augmenter.

Si Maman m'a blessé, elle pourrait blesser Connor.

« Ecris-moi, » murmura-t-il. « Laisse-moi savoir que tu vas bien. Et – et prends soin de Remus pour moi ? »

« Sans problème, Harry, » dit Connor. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Prends soin de toi. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Le futur arrivait, et lorsqu'il serait là, il aurait à se soucier de plein de choses. Il devait toujours faire face aux souvenirs, et à sa magie, les inquiétudes vis-à-vis des Malfoy, et ce qu'avait dit Dobby, et ce qui allait finalement arriver lorsqu'il reverrait ses parents.

Mais, pour le moment, il pouvait penser à se reposer, se soigner, prendre du temps pour lui, et il n'avait même pas à se sentir coupable.

« Prêt, Harry ? »

Harry reconnut la voix de Draco, et se sépara gentiment de Connor. « Je te revois bientôt, » murmura-t-il.

Connor le serra contre lui une fois de plus, fortement, puis sauta de sa chaise et se précipita vers la porte. « Malfoy, » dit-il avec un hochement froid de la tête lorsqu'il croisa Draco. Le blond se contenta de lui faire une grimace. Harry masqua son sourire.

Draco se retourna et leva les yeux vers lui, brillants d'une émotion qu'Harry ne fit que supposer pour ne pas perdre du temps à déchiffrer. « Prêt, Harry ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, » dit Harry, et il l'était, le monde s'étirant soudainement clair comme du cristal devant lui. Il leva la tête et vit Narcissa Malfoy se tenir près de la porte, prête à le porter s'il ne pouvait pas marcher. « Allons à la maison. »

**À suivre**


	33. Entracte: deux lettres

**Titre:No mouth but some serpent**

**Auteur : **_**Lightningon the Wave**_

**État de la fic anglaise : **Terminé(33)

**État de la fic française : **33 ; **Traduit : **FINI

**Chapitre traduit par :** Chaola

**Bêta correctrices et Bêta Traductrices : **Kameya

**&**

**Disclamé : **Aucun des personnages ne nous appartiennent (ils sont à JK Rowling), ni même l'histoire.

**&**

_**Nous recherchons des Traductrices sérieuses, **_

_**Attention !!!!! **_

_**Soyez sûr **__avant de vous proposer !!!!_

_**Car beaucoup le font et s'en vont s'en rien dire, **_

_**Nous laissant en plan avec des chap non traduit !!!!**_

_Je précise que c'est pour __**la saga saving, **_

_**Chaola, Barbotine, **_**Shiko no Stuki, Nomade **_**ont disparu**_ _sans rien dire__!!!_

_Nous avons besoin de traductrices __**pour les remplacer**_

_et traduire les chap qui leurs avaient été donné !!!_

_Si vous vous sentez prête à rejoindre notre groupe, _

_contactez moi : onarluca ( serveur orange) . fr_

**&**

Voici le dernier chapitre de ce tome, rendez vous la semaine prochaine pour le 3ème tome

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**&**

**Entracte : Deux Lettres**

_Le 12 juin 1993_

A l'attention du Département des Aurors.

Ministère de Magie

À qui de droit,

Mon nom est Severus Snape, Maître de Potions à l'École Poudlard de Sorcellerie. Je fais actuellement des recherches sur les propriétés des Pensines, dans l'espoir de développer une Potion qui offrira les mêmes possibilités qu'une Pensine, sur de courtes périodes.

J'aimerais voir certaines des Pensines que votre département a conservé, contenant des dossiers de procès jugés appropriés pour l'observation publique, parmi les procès suivants choisis au hasard :

Le procès de Mundungus Fletcher, le 19 juin 1980

Le procès de Flora Skeeter, le 23 octobre 1981

Le procès de Peter Pettigrew, le 6 novembre 1981

Le procès d'Aubépine Parkinson, le 11 mai 1982

Le procès de Mundungus Fletcher, le 9 septembre 1983

S'il vous plaît faites-moi savoir dès que cela vous sera possible, si vous pouvez accéder à ma requête.

Respectueusement,

_Severus Snape._

_&&&&&_

_Le 1 juillet 1993 _

Lucius :

J'espère que vous ne laisserez aucune éventualité vous faire échouer, comme vous l'avez fait avec le journal que je vous ai demandé d'aller chercher. Vous savez ce que vous devez faire et si vous n'exécutez pas votre tâche convenablement, il y en a d'autres, plus fidèles envers notre maître, qui le feront.

Je ne vois aucun besoin de signer cette lettre. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis et cela restera ainsi. Sachez seulement que je suis haut placé dans les conseils de notre Lord.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _reviendra._

**FIN du Tome 2... A suivre le tome 3**


End file.
